Comfort Food
by MackenzieW
Summary: After horrible weeks, Robin Locksley and Regina Mills both reach for the last box of mac and cheese at the store. They decide to share it and find it is the start of a beautiful relationship. This relationship is explored in a series of one-shots. Outlaw Queen AU.
1. Comfort Food

**A/N:** This started as a one-shot based on an AU prompt I got on tumblr. It was originally posted in "A Thief and a Queen" but I've decided to expand it. These will be a series of one-shots chronicling Robin and Regina's relationship in this universe. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Regina Mills barely waited for the automatic doors to slide open before she charged into the grocery store. She was a woman on a mission and no one was going to stop her. If her life had been animated—and there were times she wondered if perhaps her life was some show people watched for amusement—there would've been a dark storm cloud floating over her head. Because she had had a _day_.

Her alarm clock had decided to go on strike and not go off at all. Regina's internal clock had kicked in, but not until 8:50 AM…when she had to start work at 9:00 AM. She had fired off a text to tell her assistant she was going to be late and to hold her calls when Mary Margaret had reminded her that she had a meeting at nine. And he was waiting for her in her office. Cursing, Regina hopped around her room as she tried to find something to wear that day.

Putting together an outfit ended up being the only good thing about her day. Her car wouldn't start so she had to call a car service to take her to work. At this point, she was almost a half hour late for her meeting and she was cursing the fact she had made such an early appointment. When she got out of the car, she glanced down to find a giant run in her stockings. Horrified, Regina ducked into the nearest ladies' room and pulled the garment off. She was going to have to do this meeting sans stockings while she sent Mary Margaret to get her a new pair.

The meeting did not go as well as she had thought it would. She had anticipated an easy sell to get this company to let them handle their next ad campaign. Regina had spent the days prior compiling all the necessary data she had needed to wow them and thought Ruby had made a brilliant mock up for her to display. Yet the potential clients didn't blink an eye and left her with promises to think about their pitch.

Mary Margaret returned back with her new stockings in time for Regina to wear them as her boss, Mr. Gold, chewed her out for possibly blowing the deal. "I should've had Zelena do it," he spat. "She at least would've been here on time and would've had them eating out of her hand."

He knew Regina had disliked the woman since she had arrived at the firm and the feeling was mutual. Gold had chosen to use Zelena to light a fire under her and it worked. She stormed back to her office and buckled down, focusing on the campaign for Gepetto's Toys. Yet even that went to hell in a handbasket and she had to call all-hands on deck to finish it on time.

Now it was nine o'clock at night and Regina hadn't eaten since Mary Margaret brought her a salad around lunch time. Her stomach rumbled but she only needed one thing after a day like this. Everyone had a comfort food, even high-powered ad executives.

She guided her cart down the pasta aisle, which was looking a bit bare. The employees were falling down on their jobs, not restocking the shelves. But then again, if she was honest, there weren't that many people in here. They probably weren't expecting someone to be grabbing spaghetti and the like at this time of the night.

Which meant there was only one box of macaroni and cheese left. She saw the lone blue box sitting on the shelf as she put her cart to the side. Hurrying up, she reached for it…only for the box to be yanked away before her fingers could grab it.

Regina turned to see who dared to steal the last box of her ultimate comfort food from her. It was a tall blond man with eyes as blue as the box. He wore a green button down shirt under a leather jacket, paired with dark pants and shoes. If she hadn't been so angry and tired, she might have noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes like hers. Or that they didn't detract from his handsomeness.

Instead, she only saw red. "Excuse me," she said, putting all her bite in her words. "I was going to take that box."

"Sorry, milady, but I got it first." He dropped it into his cart and began to walk away. "Good night."

Regina jumped in front of his cart. "Oh no. You don't understand. I need that box."

"Why? It's just macaroni and cheese." The man crossed his arms.

"No, it's not. It's the ultimate comfort food and I need it because I've had the worst day ever. No, scratch that. I've had the worst week ever. So all I want to do is go home, make some mac and cheese, curl up on my couch in my pajamas and watch some mindless reality show while eating the ooey, gooey cheesy goodness."

He moved from behind the cart, coming nose-to-nose with her. "Look, lady, I get it. But I got it first. You can just go to another store. Good night."

Regina had nothing to stay, mostly because for the first time she realized how handsome her foe was. He was taller than her, forcing her to look up into his bright blue eyes. She felt her heart speed up and she fought down the butterflies taking flight in her stomach. This was not the time to get infatuated.

By the time she recovered her senses, he had walked away. Regina's shoulders slumped and she wondered if there was anything else that could provide the same comfort as macaroni and cheese. Maybe there was a Girl Scout somewhere selling cookies…

"Robin." His accented voice interrupted her musing. She was so lost in thought, she hadn't noticed when he doubled back to her.

She glanced at his outstretched hand before looking up at him again. "What?"

"My name is Robin," he repeated. At her confused look, he let out a little laugh. "I figured if I introduced myself, I wouldn't be a complete stranger asking another complete stranger over to his flat."

"To his…Why?"

He sighed. "I feel bad. So I'm taking a chance and asking you to come share the mac and cheese with me. I'm also a really good listener, I swear."

The rational part of Regina's brain told her to say no. That it was a bad idea, the start of a murder mystery. It told her to go to another store or to just get drunk instead. Sure she would have a hangover in the morning, but at least she'd still be alive.

Yet there was the part of her that was tired. The part fried from the week she had had, the part that was craving mac and cheese, told her to go with him. At least she'd get her comfort food and maybe get a chance to vent about everything.

"Regina." She shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same. Now, why don't you go grab some ice cream and we'll make this a proper pity party?" He smiled, revealing dimples that stopped her heart.

She smiled as well. "Sounds like a good plan. Meet you at checkout?"

* * *

Robin's place wasn't far from hers. It wasn't as luxurious as hers, but it was a decent apartment. "My roommate's on a business trip, so we're on our own," he said, carrying the grocery bags into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do?" Regina wandered after him.

He motioned to the cabinets behind her. "Care to set the table?"

Within a half hour, they were sitting at the table with bowls of steaming macaroni and cheese. Robin had also offered her a beer and Regina had taken it. She was already this far, might as well go all the way. Soon, they were sharing the reasons they both had had horrible, no good, very bad weeks.

"So you didn't get the grant? Even after all that work?" Regina put another forkful in her mouth.

Robin shook his head. "Turns out we didn't stand a chance. I learned the other guy was sleeping with someone high up in the parks department."

"Ouch." She winced. "Well, it looks like I might have blown a big contract and that means my rival at work is going to walk around like a queen for weeks, gloating and holding it over me."

"Well, she sounds lovely." Sarcasm laced his words.

Regina laughed. "She can be a real witch sometimes. Then again, sometimes I'm no better."

They lapsed into silence and Regina put her fork down. She sighed before looking at Robin. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have snapped and I shouldn't have demanded that you give me the mac and cheese."

"Thank you," he said. "And I guess it turned out for the best in the end, huh?"

She smiled, taking another swig of beer. When she put down the bottle, she glanced around the apartment. There didn't seem to be a woman's touch reflected anywhere but that didn't mean anything. "So, do I have to worry about a jealous significant other misconstruing this dinner?" she asked.

Robin laughed, his dimples returning. "No, no. I'm currently single."

"You? I find that hard to believe." Regina was surprised by the sincerity in her words, but she found they were true. So far, Robin had proved himself to be a kind man who was bright and funny. This night was proving to be the best she had in a long time.

And the fact she was finding him to be more and more attractive with every passing moment didn't hurt either.

"Yes, well, it's the truth." He took a swig of his beer. As he toyed with the fraying label, he grew serious. "I was in a relationship for a long time. But well…Let's put it this way—I got the invite to her wedding the other day."

Regina grimaced. "Well, you're not the only one unlucky in love. I was dumped a few days ago because my ex thought I worked too much. He also had a few choice names for me that I'd rather not dwell on."

"He's an idiot." Robin frowned. "You're better off without him."

She smiled. "Thanks, but I'm sure there was some truth in his statements."

"Don't let him get to you." He reached across, taking her hand in his. "He's not worth it. Trust me."

* * *

After doing the dishes, they ended up on his couch with new bottles of beer. They had moved on from their horrible weeks to more pleasant, if embarrassing, stories. "So there I was, stark naked and staring down my professor," Robin said, blues sparkling.

Regina covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh. She moved it down a bit to ask: "What did you do?"

"Turned on the famous Locksley charm. It's yet to fail the men in my family." He winked at her. "She let me off with a warning."

"You were lucky."

He shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. "Your turn."

"I guess it's only fair." Regina sighed. "Okay, when I was fourteen, I decided one day that I was old enough to shave. After all, all my friends had already started—or so they claimed. So I stormed downstairs and demanded my mother teach me how to shave my legs. I just didn't know she had invited some of my father's colleagues over."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Except that I was only in my training bra and pink frilly panties, standing in front of a room of middle-aged men."

Robin grimaced. "Okay. That's bad."

"Mother reamed me out for that. And I think that's why she refused to let me shave for two more years."

He propped his head up with his hand, a weird look Regina couldn't identify in his eyes. "You know what? I think this is the best risk I've taken in years."

"Me too," she agreed, putting down her empty beer bottle. "Though I'm still not sure you aren't a serial killer."

Robin let out a bark of laughter, setting his own empty beer bottle next to hers. "You have a point, milady. I guess you just have to trust me."

She let out a little hum, sliding closer to him on the couch. With her heart hammering in her chest, Regina Mills threw caution to the wind and kissed the man she had only met hours before at a grocery store. A man who had invited a perfect stranger into his home because she had had as bad a week as he had.

A man who was a great kisser.

He cradled her head as he deepened the kiss, tongue exploring her mouth. Both tasted of beer and the cheese from their macaroni earlier. Not exactly her definition of romantic but it was something Regina found herself hoping to keep in her life.

She wanted to keep him in her life.

They broke their kiss but Robin pulled her close for a hug. "Well, I wasn't expecting that."

"Are you complaining?"

"Nope," he replied. "Though I would like to do it again."

Regina sat up. "Me too. But I'm afraid I need to go home. I need to get up early if I hope to salvage what today ruined."

"Will I see you again?"

She smiled, pleased that he was going to miss her and wanted more as well. Pulling out her business card, she jotted down something on the back and handed it to him. "That's my cell. Give me a call and we'll set up another date."

"I'll call you tomorrow night," he promised, standing as she did. "Until then."

Regina nodded, kissing him again. "Until then."


	2. The Wedding Date

**Chapter 2: The Wedding Date**

Regina Mills opened her apartment door to find a tired looking Robin Locksley standing outside her apartment. She gave him a sympathetic look. "Long day?"

"You have no idea," he sighed.

"There's beer in the fridge and, of course, mac and cheese on the stove. Help yourself." Regina closed the door behind her.

Robin opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle. He smiled when he saw the label. "You stocked up on my brand?"

"Well, I kinda stole it and made it my brand," Regina admitted. "It was just so good. And it goes well with mac and cheese."

"Now you know why I like it. Speaking of mac and cheese…" He glanced at the stove and then back at her.

She patted his hand. "You sounded off when you called, so I made you some."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me actually." He leaned down, kissing her.

Robin got himself a bowl and settled next to Regina on the couch, devouring his mac and cheese. She leaned back, watching him while sipping her own beer. "Slow down," she cautioned. "I'm not up for performing the Heimlich today."

"Noted," he said, smiling. He also slowed down as Regina slid over and leaned against him. As he wrapped an arm around her, he held out a forkful of mac and cheese for her.

She ate it, letting out a content hum. "This is nice."

"It is," he agreed, feeding her another forkful. "This might be my favorite date so far."

Regina closed her eyes, taking in the moment. Six weeks ago, she wouldn't have imagined doing this. Then again, six weeks ago, she didn't know Robin Locksley. Every moment she spent with him, she thanked whoever was looking out for her that their local supermarket only had one box of macaroni cheese. That they both had had lousy weeks and that they both needed that box to make themselves feel better.

And that Robin was a man of his word who had called her the next day to set up their first date.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he whispered. "Or rather, more mac and cheese for your thoughts?"

She opened her eyes as well as her mouth. He placed the last forkful in there and she swallowed. "I was just thinking how lucky I was to have met you."

"Well, I can say I share that sentiment." Robin set the empty bowl on her coffee table, wrapping her in his arms. "You are the best thing to happen to me in a long time."

Regina rolled over to look him in the eyes. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a sap?"

"John's mentioned it a few times. Marian said it too."

His eyes clouded at the mention of his ex-girlfriend and Regina frowned. "Haven't decided whether or not to go to her wedding?"

"On one hand, I'm the ex-boyfriend," he said. "On the other, Marian and I had been friends since childhood."

"I see your dilemma."

Robin nodded. "I probably should go, to honor what Marian and I had meant to each other before…It's going to hurt because I really thought we were going to get married but…"

As he trailed off, Regina lifted her head to find him staring off into space. Her heart hammered in her chest but she had to know the answer to the question rattling around her head. Especially if she wanted to keep seeing him. "Robin, are you still hung up on her?"

"What?" His eyes focused and he shook his head. "I've moved on from Marian, trust me. It's just that this wedding is, well…"

"Bringing back feelings you thought were resolved?"

He nodded before tilting his head. "Dabbled in psychology, did we?"

"You need to understand how people think if you want to sell them things," she replied. "So did I guess right?"

"Yeah, you pretty much hit it on the head. Have any advice?"

She nodded. "Go to the wedding. It might be the only way you fully get closure."

"I guess you're right. Would you come with me?"

"What?" Regina sat up, surprised.

He sat up as well. "I can bring a plus one. And I would be honored if it was you."

"I…well…Okay." She smiled. "For you."

"Thank you." Robin pulled her close for a kiss. They fell back down on the couch, exchanging lazy kisses as some mindless reality show played on in the background.

* * *

A month later, Regina raced around her apartment as she finished getting ready for Marian's wedding. Robin said he would pick her up at five to give them time to get to the wedding venue, located about a half hour from them without traffic. But with rush hour…well, they didn't want to risk it.

She had taken a half day at work, which had surprised her assistant. "You never take one of these," Mary Margaret commented. "It's difficult enough convincing you to take vacation days."

"I know, but this is important to Robin. So I want to look my best."

Mary Margaret smiled. "Things are getting serious?"

Regina used to have a policy of separating work from her personal life. But when she hired Mary Margaret as her private assistant that changed. The woman worked at tearing down Regina's walls and over time became something that resembled a friend. Regina never said it aloud, but she appreciated having her in her life.

Now, she shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, yes, he's taking me to his ex's wedding. That has to mean something. Right?"

"Of course it does." Mary Margaret checked her tablet. "Okay, you're confirmed for a hair appointment in half an hour. Then for a mani-pedi right after. You need anything else?"

Regina shook her head. "Thank you. And since it's Friday, feel free to leave early."

"Thank you. And have a good time tonight." Mary Margaret beamed at her.

Her hair done in a French twist and her nails painted, Regina had returned to her apartment to put on the dress she had gotten the week prior. Marian had chosen the fanciest venue in a hundred mile radius to have her wedding and Regina had gone to the best boutiques to find the perfect dress. She found it in a navy blue strapless gown with a heart-shaped neckline, the bodice covered in rhinestones that sparkled whenever they caught the light.

A knock came to her door as she finished putting on the strappy heels she had gotten to go with her new dress. Smoothing down her skirt, Regina opened the door to find Robin standing there. For a moment, she forgot how to breathe. He wore a tuxedo that was tailored to fit him well, she noticed, as well as chosen a navy blue cummerbund. His blond hair was brushed back and he had trimmed his scruff.

His eyes widened as he took her in. "You look beautiful," he breathed.

"Thank you." She blushed as she pulled him inside. "Have a seat. I just have to grab my purse and then we'll be off."

"Thank you again for doing this. I know this will probably be awkward for you."

"Me? I imagine this would be awkward for you." She grabbed a shawl and her purse. "Marian is your ex."

"I guess." He stood, straightening his jacket. "How do I look?"

"Amazing. If Marian isn't having any second doubts, she will be after seeing you. And I'll be sitting there, gloating." Regina smiled at him.

Robin laughed, taking her hand. "Come, milady, your carriage awaits."

"Ooh, a carriage?"

"Well, my beat up Ford. But since we're all dressed up, tonight it's a carriage."

"I like that thinking." She smiled, sliding her hand up to his elbow. "Lead the way, good sir."

* * *

Traffic agreed with them and they made it with plenty of time to spare for Marian's wedding. Robin let out a sigh of relief as he pulled up to the valet. He turned to face Regina. "You ready for this?"

"Are you?"

He took a deep breath. "I think so."

They got out of the car and Regina took his arm again, using her other hand to hold up her skirt as they climbed the stairs. A doorman greeted them as he pulled open one of the frosted glass doors, letting them into the catering hall.

A large crystal chandelier hung over head, illuminating the foyer and the sweeping staircase. It had a red runner down the marble stairs and Regina figured Marian was going to descend from them for the wedding. "It's like something from a fairy tale," she whispered to Robin.

He smiled. "Why are you whispering?"

"It seems like anything louder would break the spell."

"I guess," he said. "Would you like to get married here someday?"

She shook her head. "My mother would love it if I did, but this is too big, too grand for me. I've always wanted something small and intimate."

"I told Marian my dream wedding was in our backyard," Robin said with a smile. It fell away after a few seconds. "She looked like I said I didn't believe in marriage."

"Ouch." Regina flinched. "I think that sounds lovely."

Robin stopped for a moment, a small smile on his face that she found absolutely stunning. He glanced down at the place settings. "Ahh, here we are. Mr. Robin Locksley and guest, table eighteen."

"Who else are we sitting with?" Regina glanced around the place cards, trying to find their tablemates.

"Well, I know I am one of the lucky few who have the pleasure." A man with an accent thicker and coarser than Robin's walked up to him. He held out his arms as he smiled. "Robin. It's been too long."

"Will Scarlet, you old devil. How you've been?" Robin hugged the man, laughing.

They pulled away and Will nodded. "Can't complain. I'm now in the states."

"For good?"

Will nodded. "I looked around my life and didn't like what I saw. And I realized the only way to change was to get out of London, get out of England all together. You and Marian seemed to do well here, so here I am!"

"You'll have to give me your number and address later." Robin took Regina's hand, pulling her forward a bit. "Will, this is my…date, Regina."

Regina noticed the hesitation but she understood it. She herself hadn't been sure how she was going to introduce herself to people. Now, she could follow Robin's cue. Smiling, she held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And you." Will shook her hand, giving Robin a look. "You still have all the luck with the ladies, Locksley."

Robin laughed, placing his hand on her waist to draw Regina closer. "Yes, I do."

"Robin? Is that you? George! I've found him!" A tall blonde woman emerged from the crowd to approach the three. She wore a long black dress with short sleeves and her hair was loose around her shoulders.

"Mum?" Robin sounded surprised and panic flowed through Regina. She hadn't expected to meet his parents so soon.

A tall man stepped next to Robin's mother. Regina could tell he was Robin's father—father and son had more than a passing resemblance. But there was something different about him. He didn't seem as friendly as his son.

"Robin, I'd thought you'd be off brooding over how this could've been your wedding," George Locksley said. He then glared at Regina. "And who is this?"

Robin wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as he introduced her. His mother held out her hand. "I'm Susan, Robin's mother."

"Nice to meet you," Regina replied. "I didn't know you were coming to the wedding."

George let out something that sounded like a grunt. "Well, our son doesn't ring home that often. If he did, then you would've known."

"And we've known Marian since she was young. We wouldn't miss this for the world," Susan added.

"Though it should be our son marrying her." George glared at his son, who began to squirm.

Regina patted the hand on her waist as he tightened his hold on her. "We should probably go find seats. I'm sure the ceremony will be starting soon."

She pulled him away and when they were a good distance from his parents, he pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you," he murmured into her hair.

"You're welcome. I take it you're not close to your parents?"

He shook his head. "Not since Marian and I broke up."

"Ahh, there you two are!" Will appeared by their side. "Let's make sure we get seats together. Don't want to be stuck next to a crier or the like."

"The horror!" Regina said with an eye roll.

Will smiled. "I like her, Robin. You better not let her slip through her fingers."

They found seats on Marian's side, a bit father back, while George and Susan took seats closer to the front. Robin did his best to get as far from the aisle as possible, not wanting to be seen, Regina figured. She held his hand as the string quartet began to play. "This is very fancy," she said, leaning over to speak in Robin's ear.

He turned his head to speak in hers. "It's very Marian, I can tell you that."

The groom and his best man processed down the aisle and Regina watched Robin as his eyes followed the man who was to marry Marian. His eyes showed no sign of jealousy or envy, instead just curiosity. When she glanced up at the groom, she saw he bore some resemblance to Robin and knew it had not escaped his notice either.

After several bridesmaids wearing bright pink gowns processed in, the music changed to the bridal march. The three of them rose to their feet with the others and Regina took Robin's hand as Marian's father escorted her down the aisle.

She wore a dress fit for a fairy tale princess—a large lace skirt that fell to the floor paired with a bodice covered in jewels that sparkled like the chandelier above them. Her veil was attached to a diamond-encrusted tiara which was nestled amongst her black curls. Marian smiled as she took her groom's hand and Regina thought she could be a fairy tale princess.

They sat down, Regina once again watching Robin. His eyes remained fixed on Marian and she wasn't sure what she saw in his blue orbs. It didn't seem to be regret or envy, but she couldn't tell if it was adoration or, worse, love. He continued to hold her hand through the whole ceremony as Regina wondered what he was thinking.

* * *

A few hours later, Regina fled to the quiet and solitude of the patio that overlooked the lake the catering hall was built by. She leaned against the iron railing, watching ripples form in the dark water below as a cool night breeze toyed with a few strands of dark hair that had come loose from her twist.

"Regina?" Robin appeared by her side, hand on her back. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "Sorry, but if I had to hear one more word about Marian, I was going to scream. I needed a break."

"Yeah. I think my parents love her more than they love me," Robin admitted. "Sorry about that."

Regina shrugged, gathering her courage to ask the question that had plagued her since Marian walked down the aisle. "Robin," she started, "are you sure you're not still in love with her?"

He didn't answer right away, staring out into the night. She watched him, holding her breath as she waited for his answer. At last, he said: "I'll be honest. There's probably always going to be a part of me that loves Marian. She was my first love."

"Oh." Regina felt her heart breaking and she turned away from him, feeling tears prick her eyes.

"Hey." He turned her face back towards him, his eyes shining with concern. "I may always love her, but it doesn't mean I'm in love with her."

"Oh. So you don't wish you were in there with her right now?"

Robin shook his head. "I'd rather be out here with you."

She leaned toward him and he wrapped her in a hug. Resting her head against his chest, Regina took in his woodsy aftershave. It was a smell she was growing to like more and more.

Pulling away, Regina took his hands. "Robin, why did you Marian break up?"

"We grew out of each other," he answered. "And when it came down to it, we realized we wanted different things out of life. I mean, we knew relationships meant working together and comprising, but there were just too many differences to keep compromising."

"Like how you wanted a small wedding and she wanted…well…this." Regina waved her hand at the catering hall.

He nodded. "Amongst other things. The one that was the real deal breaker for both of us was children."

"You don't want children?" Regina frowned.

"She doesn't. And she has her reasons that I respect. But when it came down to it, we realized that we needed to find people who wanted the same things we wanted rather than growing to resent each other."

"That sounds very mature of you two." Regina glanced down, her hands toying with her skirts. "So, children are important to you?"

He nodded. "Why?"

She took a deep breath. The moment had arrived earlier than usual but she guessed she should be grateful for it. She'd tell him and he'd break it off before they got too invested. Before she could get hurt again.

"Robin, there's something I should tell you," she started before taking a deep breath. "I can't have children."

He was silent for a bit and Regina was too afraid to look up. Instead, she sat down on a bench and waited for the end.

His sleeve brushed against her bare arms as he sat down next to her. "Regina," he said, voice low, "do you want children?"

"More than anything," she replied, tears brimming in her eyes.

Robin smiled, taking her hands in his. "Then that's all that matters."

"What?" She blinked a few times, some tears running down her cheek. "You…You don't care that I can't have children?"

He shook his head. "Being a father means more than just contributing half a child's DNA. I don't care about blood or genetics. There are other options."

She sobbed, collapsing into his arms. Robin rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder and whispering soothing words to her.

As her tears dried up, Robin handed her a tissue. "Feel better?"

"Strangely, I do," she said, wiping her eyes. "That conversation usually ends in two ways—my date breaking up with me because he wants a kid that has his gene or my date saying that this means he doesn't have to use a condom."

"Wow. They didn't deserve you."

Smiling, she leaned toward him and kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered. "Though that was a very serious conversation for two people who don't even know who they are to each other."

He stood, pulling her up with him. Taking her hands in his, Robin looked Regina in the eyes. "Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied, laughing as she kissed him.

They broke the kiss but he still held her close. She rested her head on his chest and they stayed like that for a bit longer, until a flash startled them. Regina pulled away as she searched for the source.

"Sorry!" A petite blonde woman wielding a camera stepped from the shadows, looking sheepish. "I didn't mean to intrude. It's just…you two looked so sweet. And the bride's been insisting on only posed shots that I couldn't let my chance to get a genuine candid pass."

Robin and Regina exchanged looks before she smiled. "That's okay. We were just startled."

"Once again, I'm sorry. I'll just get out of your way." The photographer started to walk back into the ballroom, but Regina stopped her.

She dug through her purse, pulling out a business card. "I'd like a copy of that picture, please. You can send it here."

"Thank you." The woman took the card before pulling out one of her own. "Here have mine. Maybe I can take the pictures at your wedding."

Regina smiled and thanked her. She looked at the card and smiled. "Pixie Dust Photography?"

The woman shrugged. "Friends call me Tink. It seemed appropriate."

"Well, I'll definitely keep you in mind." Regina tucked the card in her clutch before moving back to Robin's side.

Tink smiled at them. "Well, I won't hold you two up anymore. Enjoy your evening!"

Once she slipped back into the catering hall, Robin pulled Regina closer to him. "So, what do we do now?"

"I think we should head inside. Your parents and Will are probably wondering where we went to," Regina replied.

Robin hummed in response. "We could. Or we could go home, get out of these clothes and have some mac and cheese."

"That does sound tempting. The food here isn't very filling." Regina paused before shaking her head. "But we haven't even danced together yet. Can we at least have one before we leave?"

"Whatever milady wishes," he teased her. He tucked her hand into his arm and led her back into the ballroom.

* * *

Will looked up as they approached the table, relieved. "I thought you two had abandoned me! Where did you go?"

"Just needed some air," Regina replied. "What did we miss?"

"The best man's speech. It was long and boring. I'm pretty sure half of us fell asleep during it," Will said.

Robin chuckled. "Good thing we missed it."

"Yeah, but could you have taken me? We are friends, yeah?"

"We are," Robin said but he held her close. "But I was spending quality time with my girlfriend."

Will raised an eyebrow but smiled. "Good for you. Do you have any friends, Regina?"

"Don't know you well enough to set you up with any of them."

"Fair enough." Will looked at Robin. "I like her. Don't let her slip away."

As Robin assured his friend he had no intention of doing that, the band began to play a slow ballad. He smiled at Regina. "I believe you wanted a dance, milady?"

She took his hand and he led her to the dancefloor. Placing his hand on her waist, he held her hand tight in his other one. Regina rested her head on his shoulder as they began to sway to the music. He was warm and soft, causing her mind to wonder what it would be like to fall asleep next to him. Excitement pricked at her as she realized she now had a chance of finding out soon.

He rested his cheek against her head as one slow song gave way to another. Regina didn't mind, not wanting to leave his embrace just yet. She could do this forever.

As the band switched back to songs with faster tempos, Regina leaned up to tell Robin she was just going to the ladies' room. He nodded, letting his hand slide from hers as she walked away. Will joined him on the dancefloor and she smiled, glad the two friends would have some time together.

Regina left the stall, washing her hands as she took in her appearance in the mirror. She thanked her lucky stars she decided to use clear mascara so she didn't look like raccoon after her cry out on the patio. Opening her purse, she pulled out a few makeup items she managed to fit in it and decided to freshen up.

The door swung open and Marian entered, her maid of honor holding up her dress. "I don't know how I'm supposed to actually go in this. I'm tied in pretty tight," she was saying.

She stopped when she saw Regina, taking the woman in. Regina felt like she was being judged and knew that Marian knew who she was. Putting on a bright smile, Regina held out her hand. "I'm Regina. Congratulations on your wedding. Everything so far has been very grand."

"Thank you," Marian said. She tilted her head. "You're here with Robin, aren't you?"

Regina nodded. "We're seeing each other and he invited me to be his plus one."

"So, it's nothing serious?"

"Yes, I would say we're serious about each other." Regina tried not to squirm, but she found it odd that Marian would be grilling her about her relationship with Robin now. Then again, Marian had been friends with Robin for a long time. She must've still felt something toward him the same way Robin still cared for her.

Doubt still crept into her mind when she saw something that wasn't kindness or caring flash in Marian's eyes. It almost seemed like jealousy. Regina gave herself a mental shake, telling herself she was seeing things. This was the woman's wedding—she had moved on from Robin and loved someone else.

It disappeared and Marian smiled. "Good for you."

"Well, I'll get out of your way," Regina said, picking up her clutch. "Once again, congratulations. I hope you two have many happy years together."

She hurried from the bathroom, feeling unsettled by her encounter with Marian. But it melted away when she saw Robin doing some weird dance while Will stood by, shaking his head. Regina laughed as she joined the two men. "What is that?"

"It's going to be the latest dance craze," Robin said. "Watch and see."

Will groaned and turned to her. "Take him home. He's drunk."

"I am not drunk." Robin stopped his weird dance to cross his arms and glare down Will.

"Whatever. Friends do not let friends dance like that."

When Robin turned his glare to Regina, she shrugged. "Girlfriends neither."

He sighed and threw up his hands. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when that's the hottest dance."

Regina laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. They began moving in time with the music and she realized that all joking aside, Robin could dance. So could Will, once he joined them again. The trio kept to the edge of the dancefloor and had fun together. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

People began to leave in drips and drabs, mostly after the cake was cut. Regina and Robin had returned to the table, eating their slices as they watched the bouquet toss. "You sure you don't want to go out there?" he asked.

She shook her head before resting it on his shoulder. "I'm good."

"You two are already sickeningly sweet," Will said, sitting down with a beer.

Robin made a face at him. "You're just jealous. Why don't you go catch the garter? Maybe you'll find your true love."

"Amongst these people?" Will looked around, shaking his head. "They're a little too highbrow for me."

"Don't sell yourself short, Will. You're just as good as them." Regina patted his hand.

He smiled and looked over her head at Robin. "I've told you to hold onto this one, right?"

"Yes, you did." Robin kissed her head as her eyes began to close. "Are you ready to leave?"

Regina nodded, sitting up to kiss Will's check. "It was nice meeting you. I hope we see each other soon."

"I hope so as well." Will stood, shaking Robin's hand. "You can come too."

"Oh, gee, thanks." Robin rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around Regina, wishing Will a good night.

He guided her toward the door but Regina stopped him. "We should say goodbye to your parents," she said. "It's only right."

"You're right," he said with a sigh.

They walked over to where George and Susan were sitting with Marian's parents. Her mother jumped up and hugged Robin. "I haven't seen you all night. Where have you been hiding?"

"I'm afraid that's my fault" Regina said. "I've been hogging him."

After looking Regina up and down, Marian's mother smiled. "Well, I can't fault you there. I'd do the same."

"Robin, your mother and I aren't in town for much longer. We will have breakfast tomorrow," George ordered.

Robin bristled under Regina's grasp and she understood. She hadn't spent much time with George Locksley and she already detested him with every fiber of her being.

But Robin nodded. "Where?"

"I wrote everything down." George handed his son a piece of paper he pulled from his pocket. "We'll see you at ten. And bring Regina."

Robin glanced down at her but she smiled, nodding. "I look forward to it. Good night."

* * *

Once back in the car, Robin looked at her. "You don't have to come tomorrow. I can make up an excuse for you."

"I don't mind, Robin. After all, I am your girlfriend now," she said with a smile.

He smiled as well before it fell. "It doesn't mean you have to deal with my parents two days in a row."

"Robin, everything will be fine. I'll be fine." She took his hand and held it as she leaned back against the seat, closing her eyes.

It seemed like only a few minutes later when the car came to a stop and she opened her eyes again. Robin's suit jacket covered her and she felt disoriented. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Outside your building," he said, unbuckling her. "You fell asleep."

That explained why she felt so groggy and confused. She nodded, handing him back his jacket. "I guess I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Understandable. I'm not entire sure what's keeping me up right now." He tossed his jacket in the backseat. "Do you want me to escort you upstairs?"

She shook her head. "Thank you, but I think can I make it to my apartment without falling asleep."

"Okay. I'll pick you up around nine?"

"Nine," she confirmed. Leaning in, she pressed a sweet goodnight kiss to his lips. "I'll see you then."

Regina opened the door, stepping out into the cool night air. She picked her skirt up as she hurried toward her front door, nodding as the night doorman opened it for her. Pausing, she looked back at Robin and waved to him. She waited until he drove away.

"Have a good night, Miss Mills?" the doorman asked.

She nodded. "I had a very good night. Thank you."

He tipped his hat to her and she headed toward the elevator. As she rode up, she caught sight of herself in the silver doors. There was a slight blush to her cheeks and her smile hadn't gone away yet. She liked the effect Robin Locksley had on her.

Regina washed off her makeup and changed into her pajamas. Sliding into bed, sleep reclaimed her quickly. Her dreams were filled with Robin.

A very good night indeed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to OQ Forever for the prompt! If you have any prompts for this series, let me know. I'll see if I can fit them in. -Mac


	3. Meeting the Parents

**Meeting the Parents**

Regina was usually a morning person. Even on the days when she didn't have to be at work, she tended to rise no later than nine. She would make herself breakfast and then decide what she was going to do with her day—even if she decided just wanted to lounge about in her pajamas.

This morning, though, she found it difficult to wake up before nine. She knew why at least, having gone to bed late after being at a wedding. It had been a fun—if emotional—night. And she didn't even know the bride!

Robin popped into her mind, dancing around in his tuxedo and spinning her around the floor. It was his smile that got her to finally push back to the blankets and get out of bed. He was picking her up at nine and she wasn't going to be late. She doubted his father liked to be kept waiting.

She frowned as she shrugged on a sweater to go over the sundress she chose to wear. Her interactions with George Locksley had been brief but already left a bad taste in her mouth. It hadn't helped that he spent most of the time berating his son for ending his relationship with Marian, last night's bride. And though Susan Locksley, Robin's mother, seemed nicer than her husband, Regina felt that she believed Robin's happiness lay only with Marian. Susan couldn't stop talking about the woman's merits and how she and Robin had been so perfect for each other. Breakfast, no doubt, was just going to be more of the same from both.

On the ride down to her lobby, Regina decided to be more of an optimist—just like Mary Margaret was always telling her to be. After all, George had specifically told Robin to bring her. Maybe they wanted to get to know her. Maybe she could convince them she was just as right for Robin as they believed Marian had been.

She opened the door to her building as Robin's forest green SUV pulled up to the curb. Regina opened the passenger side, hopping in. "Good morning," she said.

Regina turned her head to be greeted with a long kiss. She leaned into it, letting out a soft moan. When they broke, she licked her lips. "Well, that's a great way to start the morning."

"And I brought coffee." He held up a cup with her name on it. "I think I remembered how you like it. Skim milk with one sugar?"

She nodded taking a sip before looking at his. "Is there so much sugar in that it would make my teeth stand on edge?"

"I like sweet things." He winked at her before putting the car into drive. As he pulled away from the curb, Regina felt her cheeks heat up.

"No one's ever called me sweet. Would you really use that word to describe me?" she asked him.

"Well, it probably wouldn't be the first one."

"Then what would be?"

"Bold…Maybe audacious. No, wait." He glanced at her, smiling. "Stunning."

Her cheeks grew hotter. "You're just trying to flatter me."

"Maybe," he agreed. "You could be the serial killer, for all I know."

"Nope, pretty sure that's you."

He laughed before growing serious. "But I mean every word. You are all of those and more."

She was certain her face was on fire by now. "You are certainly smooth, Robin Locksley."

"You make it easy, Regina Mills." He chuckled. "But really, do you have any questions before we get there?"

"I don't know. Is there anything I should know?"

He frowned. "I don't know. I think you're prepared—my dad's a hard ass and Mum thinks the world revolves around Marian. Both think I'm certifiable for letting her go."

"Did you tell them your reasons?"

"Not in as great detail as I told you," he admitted, grimacing. "I guess I was still trying to protect her image in their eyes. It would've broken Mum's heart to know Marian didn't want to be a mother."

Regina nodded, looking back out the window. "Is there anything you think you should know? That your parents might ask?"

"You think they might quiz us about each other?" He paused before shrugging. "I don't think so. They know we've only just started dating so they may not expect you to know too much. So if Mum starts getting longwinded about our family tree, just give me a kick under the table and I'll get her to change the subject."

"I'll keep that in mind," Regina said. "And I hope they don't expect us to know everything about each other already. I'd rather learn more about you as we go on."

He smiled. "Me too. Though I will admit I did a Google search on you after you left my apartment."

"Really? What did you learn?"

"That you aren't a serial killer," he said. "Or if you are, you haven't been caught yet."

"The search I ran on you revealed the same," she shot back before smiling. "It also revealed that you have an MBA and built your own tree care business from the ground up. Why trees?"

He shrugged. "I always loved them growing up. Mum had a hard time getting me out of the woods at dinner time. They always say to do something you love, right?"

"True."

"So you love advertising?"

She nodded. "Yes. I was always more entertained by commercials than actual TV shows. It wounds me to know people now fast forward through them."

"Well, I promise you I won't now."

"Good. Anyway, I know I'm good at it. Even if it sometimes doesn't seem like it with Gold breathing down my neck and Zelena actively rooting for me to fail."

"You are good at it. I love those Gepetto Toys commercials. And so do others if they gave you a Clio for them."

Regina smiled. "You really did your research."

"Of course," he said. "But tell me something Google can't."

She hummed, glancing out the window as they passed the sign welcoming them to one of Avalon's suburbs. "I want to live here, in Storybrooke. While the city is great and all, I want to have a house with a yard. And this seems to be the quiet little town with a great school system to do so."

"So you want the white picket fence, two point five kids and a dog?"

"Well, I'd prefer a cat but…yes, I do." She gave him a glance. "And I get the feeling you do as well."

"That feeling would be right."

She nodded before growing serious. "But I never thought I'd have those. Not after…well…you know."

"Yes, of course." He glanced at her at the red light. "So you've already researched the school district?"

"I…Well, yes. Silly, right?"

"Absolutely not. You were meant to be a mother, Regina. And it will happen."

She felt her face grow hot again and she stared at her lap. "Your turn," she said, voice hitching. "Tell me something Google can't."

He was silent for a bit and she saw him toy with his lower lip. "Okay, I got one. I play the guitar."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I learned when I came over here," he explained. "I followed Marian when she came to the states for med school. But I didn't know what I was going to do. So I had a lot of free time on my hands before I decided to pursue my MBA."

"So you took guitar lessons?"

Robin shook his head. "I taught myself."

"You what?" She poked him. "Are you even human?"

"I assure you I'm very human." He put the car in park before sliding a hand to cup the back of her neck. Pulling her closer, he captured her lips in a sweet kiss she returned willingly.

Their kiss turned more passionate with each passing second, deepening as Robin's tongue made a cursory sweep of her mouth. She returned it as she tried to get closer, despite the arm rest in between their seats. It dug into her stomach but she didn't move back. Not with the sensations Robin was bringing out with just a kiss. She wanted to hold onto them—the way her heart beat faster and the way her stomach filled with butterflies.

He pulled his lips away though he kept his forehead pressed against hers. "See? Human."

"Please. I just kissed a god."

"You are going to do wonders for my ego, Regina Mills," he said, smiling.

She jumped as someone tapped her window. Turning around, she found George Locksley frowning down at her. Sighing, she turned to Robin. "I guess we need to get out now."

"I'm afraid so." Robin had hardened a bit and sorrow coursed through her that his parents did that to him.

They climbed out of the car, Regina finding herself in front of George and Susan. He glared at her while she looked over Regina's outfit. Susan frowned, shaking her head and Regina felt like she had failed some big test.

Robin took her hand. "Good morning, Dad. Mum."

"It'd be a better morning if you were on time and didn't keep us waiting to make out like a teenager," George shot back.

She tightened her grip on Robin's hand as he muttered apologies. They followed his parents into the restaurant and she tugged, holding him back for a moment. "If you want, I can send Mary Margaret a text and she can call us in a few minutes, saying there is an emergency that requires us to go back to Avalon immediately."

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you, but I think it's just best if I suffer through this. You can go, though."

"No. I'm not leaving you alone." Determination filled her brown eyes as they joined his parents at their table.

* * *

By the time their meals arrived, Regina thought her face was going to crack from the insincere smile plastered on her face. Susan and George had gone through the litany of Marian's perfections the night before but clearly they felt the need to repeat them. Regina guessed it was to tell her she was trying to step into shoes they clearly didn't feel she could fill.

"Marian is one of the best heart surgeons in the country," Susan said, digging into her eggs. "What do you do, Regina?"

"I work at an ad agency, Gold and Associates, creating campaigns both on a national and local scale," she said. "Like Gepetto's Toys. They're a long time client of mine."

Robin squeezed her hand. "Regina's won an award for her campaigns."

"How do they pick the winner? Determine who was able to squeeze the most money out of the hardworking public?" George asked.

She shrunk back as Robin frowned. "The award was for creativity and innovation, Dad," he said. "It means a lot."

George didn't reply, still glaring at Regina. "How much do you make?"

"Dad!" Robin pushed his chair back. "If you're just going to interrogate Regina, we're going to leave. She doesn't deserve this."

She tugged on his hand. "Robin, it's okay."

"No, it's not."

"So she makes more than you, does she?" George shook his head. "Or have you gone under already?"

"George," Susan sighed.

"The business is doing well," Robin said, a hardness in his voice Regina hadn't heard before. "So don't think you're going to spend the next half hour trying to convince me to go work for Uncle Philip."

"It's a good job, Robin. With more security than owning your own business," Susan said. "And since it's your uncle's business and you have your degree, he can set you up in a very cushy job."

Robin frowned. "You ever talk about this with Uncle Philip?"

"You want us to?" George asked.

"No. And he wouldn't give me a job. Unlike you two, he supports me."

Susan frowned. "We just worry about you, Robin."

"This seems a bit more than worrying, Mum."

Regina glanced around for the waitress. "Maybe we should get the check?"

"When the going gets tough, you get going, Regina?" George glared at her. "Marian would've stuck around."

"Then Marian was either unable to recognize a toxic environment or when Robin was uncomfortable." She glared at his parents. "Fortunately, I am not Marian and can do so."

They paid the bill in silence and Regina nearly dragged Robin out of the restaurant. As they got to his car, he pushed her up against his car and kissed her until she forgot even her own name.

He pulled away, leaving her panting as she clutched onto his shirt. "What was that for?" she asked, voice hoarse.

"Being supportive. My dad was right. She didn't always take their side, but she wouldn't defend me even if she didn't agree with them."

"Didn't want to create more conflict?"

"That was always my guess." He pulled away, sighing. "I owe you for this. Name your price and I'll pay it."

She smiled. "There's a bakery not far from here that makes pastries that can chase bad days away almost as good as mac and cheese."

"You jest." Robin opened the door. "Show me."

* * *

Regina guided him through town until they came to a small bakery nestled away from the road, surrounded by a zen garden with a few chairs outside of it. They held hands as they walked up the cobblestone path to the door, smells of cinnamon, vanilla and fresh bread surrounding them. "The Muffin Man?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but he makes a lot more than muffins." She leaned closer. "His gingerbread cookies are to die for at Christmas."

He smiled as he opened the door. "Well, if he's as good as you say, I guess I know where we're coming for Christmas."

They walked hand in hand down the quiet street, sharing a strawberry strudel. "Okay, we may have to go back and get a box of these. I think I need to have one every day for the foreseeable future," Robin said.

She laughed. "Everything in moderation, remember."

"I don't think that's possible with these." He took another bite before offering her a piece. "So how did you find this place?"

"You're going to think I'm a stalker."

"You think I'm a serial killer."

"Fair enough," she replied with a laugh. "Okay, follow me."

She led him up a nearby street, a residential block lined with quaint houses and manicured lawns. Regina walked halfway down the block before stopping, pointing to a white and blue house across the street. "See that? It's a half Cape, one and a half stories, and my dream house."

Robin smiled. "It's a beautiful house."

"I like to walk by and imagine that it's mine," she admitted.

"Well, I don't think you're a stalker but the owners might," Robin said, wrapping his arm around her.

She shrugged. "The neighbors are probably watching me, wondering why that crazy brunette is back."

"Don't worry. I'll bail you out of jail."

"Thanks," she said, rolling her eyes.

"So, have you ever attempted to buy the house?"

She shook her head. "It's never been on the market since I discovered it. And I'm not going to try to throw a sweet old couple out of their house for my own selfish wants."

"Well, keep dreaming. I have a feeling you'll live there someday." He kissed her cheek. "Now, let's go back for more strudel. Please?"

* * *

Regina hopped around her office, pulling on her heels before trying to get her good pearl earrings in. Mary Margaret watched from the doorway, arms crossed. "They're your parents. You have no reason to be concerned."

"How many of my last serious boyfriends has my mother actually approved of?" When Mary Margaret didn't respond, Regina nodded. "Right. None."

"I'm sure Robin will be different."

"I hope so." Regina softened as she admitted: "I really like Robin."

Mary Margaret smiled. "It sounds like you love him."

"I don't know about that. It seems too early to call what I feel love," Regina said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out." She glanced over her shoulder. "And here he is now. Hello, Robin."

Regina's heart sped up as she heard Robin's hearty laugh. "Mary Margaret, I presume?" he asked.

"Guilty as charged," her assistant quipped. "It's nice to meet you at last."

"Same. I hope you have a good night."

"You too." Mary Margaret stuck her head in. "It'll be fine, Regina. Just have hope."

"Ahh, the Hope Commission. I was wondering when it would show up." But Regina smiled at her, nodding. "Say hi to David for me."

Mary Margaret nodded before slipping out as Robin stepped in. He looked around her office, impressed. "I wish I had this much room in my office," he said.

"You could if you tossed some of those papers."

"They're important."

"It's called a filing cabinet." She tapped on the metal one in her office. "You should invest in one."

Robin laughed. "Probably."

She logged out of her computer and grabbed a sweater. Looping her arm through his, Regina smiled at him. "You ready?"

"Not yet." He pulled her close, kissing her. When they broke apart, he nodded. "Now I'm ready."

"Great. My car is in the garage here. We can take the elevator to it."

They got into the elevator and Robin leaned against the railing, looking her over. "You appear tense, love. Is something wrong?"

"Just nervous."

"It's just dinner."

"With my parents," she said, looking at him. "Why are you so calm?"

He thought for a moment before shrugging. "From what you've told me about them, they sound a lot better than my parents. And you actually get on with yours."

"Yes, I do. It's just…" Regina's comment was interrupted as they arrived at the garage. She led Robin to her little black convertible, motioning for him to get into the passenger seat.

Once they were on the road, he turned back to her. "You didn't finish what you were saying in the elevator. What's so concerning about dinner with your parents?"

"It's my mom. I told you about her, right?"

"She's a respected psychologist, yes."

"Well, expect an interrogation. She always does that to my boyfriends. Actually scared one off once."

"I doubt that."

"No, he honestly told me the reason he was breaking up with me was that my mother was too scary and he didn't even want to entertain a future where she was his mother-in-law."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt she's that bad."

"My mother is an ambitious woman. And I mean that as a compliment. When she went to college, most women there were going for the MRS degree. She earned a doctorate."

"Impressive."

Regina nodded. "And she still found time to meet my father, date him and then marry him. Then she put everything on hold to raise me."

"I'm sure she wanted to do that."

"Of course she did," Regina said. "Dad had been raised by nannies and didn't want that for his children. Neither did Mother."

"That sounds sweet."

"It was and I know I was lucky…It's just that Mother and I often clashed. Dad said we were too similar and I only realized a few years ago he was right."

"I would call you ambitious as well."

She smiled. "Thank you. But I guess what I'm really driving at is that Mother wants what's best for me and sometimes goes to extremes to get it."

"What type of extremes are we talking about?"

"It's hard to narrow down." Regina parked the car. "But you'll find out soon. We're here."

Robin unbuckled himself before taking her hand. "I'm sure it's going to go well. Okay?"

She nodded, kissing his cheek. "I am so glad you came into my life. You've made me slightly less nervous."

"Anything to help." He smiled, dimples growing deeper. She bit back a groan as she climbed out of her car.

* * *

Henry and Cora Mills stood as the maître d' showed Robin and Regina to their table. Both smiled fondly at their daughter, hugging and kissing her. Henry then turned to Robin, holding out his hand. "And this must be the new beau."

"Robin Locksley," he replied, shaking her father's hand. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Please, call me Henry." He turned to his wife. "And this is…"

"Dr. Mills will do for now," Cora interrupted, shaking Robin's hand. Regina recognized her mother's polite yet cold smile. She tried to wordlessly get her mother to back off but Cora pointedly ignored her only child.

The meal progressed with her parents' conversation with Robin being a polite interrogation. Both her parents never strayed into anything mean or embarrassing, but they did a thorough job of vetting her new boyfriend. Regina took gulp of her wine with each probing question Cora asked of Robin, her nerves on edge.

Robin, though, took it all in stride. He answered their questions as honestly as he could and she learned he was also good at the polite deflection when one of her mother's questions got too personal. Cora, unlike his parents, would reel herself back and stick to topics he already proved willing to discuss.

She watched him as well, Regina knew, as they ordered their meal. Cora wasn't trying to decipher some insight into his psyche over whether or not he chose the chicken or the fish. Rather, she was testing to see how controlling Robin was. One of Cora's pet peeves (and Regina's too) were men who insisted on ordering for their dates. The last boyfriend who tried that had been thoroughly undressed by her mother before Regina could kick him to the curb.

Regina didn't have that worry with Robin. While he would make suggestions, he had so far always left her final decision up to her. This night was no different, though this time he asked her for suggestions as she had been to the restaurant before. "Well, I'm partial to the crab but I know you're not fond of it," she replied.

"It's not that I don't like crab," Robin said. "I just can't eat it."

"Wait. You're allergic? Why didn't you specify that?" Regina frowned.

He shrugged. "You never made me crab."

"But I could've made shellfish and never known."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for worrying. But now you know my only allergy."

Henry cleared his throat, drawing their attention. "I hear the veal here is very good," he suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind," Robin said before noticing Regina's grimace. "You don't care for it? Or are you allergic?"

"No, I have no food allergies."

"And now that's out of the way." Robin smiled, closing his menu. "And I think I will go for the veal."

Regina glanced at her mother, trying to read her. But once again, Cora Mills proved to have an excellent poker face and betrayed nothing of what she thought about Robin as they ordered. She did feel Cora's gaze on them as Regina ordered a grilled chicken Caesar salad. When Robin didn't comment on her choice, the gaze fell away.

As they ate their meal, Robin told her parent about his upbringing in England. Her mother seemed to drop the bad cop routine and actually smiled a few times at him. Regina took it as a tentative good sign.

She started to relax until their dishes were cleared away. When her mother leaned back, Regina tensed up again and waited for whatever it was Cora was about to spring on Robin.

"So, Robin," Cora began, setting down her wine glass. The hairs on Regina's neck stood on end when her mother finished: "What are your opinions on children?"

"Children? I love them," he replied.

"And do you want children one day?" Cora's eyes flickered over Regina before returning to Robin.

It didn't escape Robin's notice, she realized when he took her hand. "I do. Regina and I have already talked about that."

Cora's eyes widened a bit. "You have? And you're okay with it?"

"Yes." He turned, meeting her eyes as he smiled at her. "There are other ways to become parents."

Regina took his hand and squeezed it. He had told her that a few times and each time, it still thrilled her that she had found someone who didn't see her infertility as a dead end on the path to parenthood.

"Well, I am going to run to the ladies' room before dessert. Regina, would you care to join me?" Cora asked.

Knowing it wasn't a request, Regina excused herself as well and followed her mother to the bathroom. Cora made a show of fixing her makeup but Regina just waited.

"So you and Robin already talked about your condition," Cora said, fixing her lipstick.

"Yes, it came up and we discussed it," Regina replied. "He's been really sweet about it."

"So he really doesn't care you can't give him a child?"

Regina shook her head. "He wants to be a father and doesn't care how that happens."

"Have you two had sex yet?"

"Mother!" Regina's eyes widened in horror.

Cora gave her a look. "We're the only ones in here, dear. And I'm your mother. You can tell me."

"Fine," Regina replied, face growing hot. "We haven't slept together yet. Because Robin doesn't just want that from me."

"I know."

Regina's mouth fell open and she had to catch herself before her mother reminded her about manners. "You do?"

Cora smiled, turning to face her daughter. "Yes, I do. I think you've finally found yourself a keeper, Regina. He's polite, caring, hardworking, and respectful. And he the way he looks at you…Well, it reminds me of the look your father gives me. I always hoped you'd find a man who would look at you like that."

"So you approve?" Regina asked, smiling.

"Yes, I do." Cora hugged her daughter. "Now, let's go have dessert. I daresay your father has already applied his own tests to Robin since we've been gone."

"Robin's a Knights' fan, I know that. He's passed," Regina said.

Cora laughed and the two returned to their table. Robin and Henry were smiling and engaged in an animated discussion as the two took their seats. "Sports?" Cora asked her husband, eyebrow raised.

Henry shook his head. "Well, it started out as sports. I asked Robin if he wanted to be a footballer growing up and he told me he wanted to be an astronaut."

"An astronaut?" Regina turned to her boyfriend, smiling. "Really?"

Robin grew sheepish as he rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I thought they were really cool. But it was too much science for me."

"Regina wanted to be a cowgirl," Cora replied.

"Mother!"

Robin laughed though. "I think that's adorable. And I think I know what we should go as for Halloween this year."

"You do? Care to tell me?"

"Not yet," he replied, eyes dancing with laughter. "You'll find out soon."

* * *

Once dessert was finished and they had a brief argument over the bill, which Henry won, they prepared to part ways. Cora hugged her daughter. "You and Robin have to come out soon to the house. We let far too long go between seeing you."

"I'll find a Saturday we're free and we'll come out," Regina said. "Promise."

Cora nodded before moving on to Robin. He held out his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Mills."

"Please, call me Cora," she said, smiling. "I hope we see more of you in the future."

Regina wrapped her arm around Robin's waist and he placed his arm around her shoulders as Cora and Henry got in their car. With one last wave, the couple drove off as their daughter watched.

"So…did I pass?" Robin asked Regina.

"With flying colors." She laughed before giving him a kiss. "Congratulations."

She held out her keys. "Since you only drank water and I had a couple glasses of wine to calm my nerves."

"You trust me with it?"

"Yes, I do." She dropped the keys into his palm. "Just remember that with great power comes great responsibility."

He raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have pegged you as a Spiderman fan."

"I wouldn't have pegged you as an astronaut wannabe," she retorted. "But I can't wait to learn more about you."

"The same for you…Miss Cowgirl." He laughed as they climbed into the car.

She leaned back in her seat as Robin headed back toward the city, feeling freer than she had felt driving away from it. Things were definitely on the right track.

* * *

 **A/N** : So, this was born out of the fact that usually I see Robin's parents accepting Regina right away while Cora usually rejects Robin. I thought I'd do a reversal, where Robin has the jerk parents and Regina had the nice ones. And I'm going to warn you, George and Susan aren't going to get much better.

As for Robin wanting to be an astronaut…I found an old behind-the-scenes special about Grange Hill, which features a young Sean Maguire. At the end, they essentially asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up and he said an astronaut. Thankfully he changed his mind, but it gave me an idea. And yes, you will be seeing Robin's and Regina's Halloween costumes.

I've also decided that it'll be easier if I only update this once a month. Give me time to work on the one-shots and post them. Hope you don't mind!

Thanks!

-Mac


	4. The Cowgirl and the Astronaut

**The Cowgirl and the Astronaut**

The last warm days of summer gave way to the first crisp days of autumn as October started, bringing with it days where one started wearing warm clothing but shedding to lighter ones by the afternoon. It brought a city awash in brightly colored foliage as pumpkins began to make their appearances everywhere.

It also brought Robin and Regina's four month anniversary.

"You are going to celebrate it, right?" Mary Margaret asked as she placed Regina's latte on her desk.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to? Doesn't that seem like something you stop doing once you graduate high school?"

"Regina," Mary Margaret sighed. "I know you have some romance in you somewhere."

"Of course I do. It's just past high school drama and into romantic comedy territory."

Mary Margaret laughed. "Fine. Especially because that includes going to parties together as a couple."

"We have done that," Regina replied, confused until it dawned on her. "Is that a segue to a certain annual invitation?"

"Oh, yes." Mary Margaret placed a piece of paper down on Regina's desk. "It's time for David's and my annual Halloween party. This year's theme is Disney couples."

Regina leaned back in her chair, smirking. "Anything to break out the Snow White costume, huh?"

"It's my favorite," Mary Margaret admitted. "And people still talk about the year you showed up as the Evil Queen. It was perfect."

"I could pull it out of storage again."

"And what? Have Robin go as the Huntsman? They weren't much of a couple."

Regina shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it."

"Regina…"

Holding up her hand, Regina smiled. "Relax. Robin already knows what he wants us to go as. And I have strong suspicion that it'll fit your theme."

"That's great! I can't wait to see you two then." Mary Margaret excused herself, leaving Regina's office.

Once the door closed, Regina leaned back in her chair as her eyes swept over her desk. She wasn't one for personal knick-knacks on her desk and that had extended to photographs. Except for one, now sitting in a stylish black frame next to her computer monitor. It held a beautiful black and white photograph, showing her in a ball gown wrapped in the arms of a handsome tuxedo-clad man.

She picked it up and smiled. The photograph had arrived a few weeks ago with a note from Tink, Marian's wedding photographer. She had taken it at the reception, a quiet moment between Regina and Robin after deciding to make their relationship official. Regina was glad she had kept her promise to send a copy and immediately decided to keep it on her desk, so she could look at Robin whenever she wanted.

They had made it the entire summer and now into the fall. Given her past relationships, that was a huge accomplishment but at the same time it didn't seem special, like she expected to do this. Because Robin was different. He was kind and seemed willing to do anything to make her smile. She found herself wanting to do the same, loving the dimples that his smile revealed. And if that meant making a fool of herself sometimes…well, she found Robin was worth it.

Like the last weekend of summer, when they had gone to her friend Kathryn's barbeque. With Kathryn's permission, they had invited some of Robin's friends and they convinced Regina into a water balloon fight. She was a thirty-something year old woman, an award-winning ad executive and she had ran around her best friend's yard tossing balloons at supposedly grown men. It had been the best time she had had in a long time. Especially when Robin had tackled her, sending them both into the kiddie pool they had set up. They had sat in the water, cuddling until Kathryn told Will to dump them out, smiling the entire time as she teased Regina.

"I thought you mocked couples like you and Robin," she had told Regina as she handed her a towel.

Shrugging, Regina smiled. "I guess I just had to meet Robin to see the error of my ways."

Now, she knew he would talk her into whatever costumes he had planned for them. If she was honest, she was excited to have someone to dress up with. She was excited to dress up with him.

* * *

Regina stood at her stove, stirring her sauce as music played in the background from Robin's laptop. Most of them were sappy love songs, which made her roll her eyes though it seemed fitting for him.

His strong arms wrapped around her waist and he pressed a kiss to a patch of skin bared where her sleeve slipped off her shoulder. "It smells delicious, lovely," he whispered.

"Thank you. But you need to stop distracting me or I'll burn it."

"I'm a distraction, hmm?"

"Of course you are." She leaned back into his embrace. "You're too sexy for your own good."

He chuckled, kissing her neck. "So are you, you know."

She felt her cheeks grow hot and told herself it was just from the stove. Taking a spoonful of sauce, she blew on it before turning to Robin. "Here, try this and tell me what you think."

Robin kept his eyes on her as he lowered his mouth to the wooden spoon. He took a taste and then another before smiling. "It's delicious."

"So you think it's ready?" She tried a bit herself and nodded. "Yes, it's ready. Can you set the table?"

"Of course." His hands fell from her hips and she found she missed their warm weight immediately. She busied herself finishing up the pasta as Robin reached up for her plates. His shirt rose up, revealing the line of blond hair that started at his navel and disappeared under the waistband of his boxers, peeking out over his jeans. Closing her eyes, she took a steadying breath before turning to the table with a bright smile.

They sat down and Robin raised his wine glass to her. "A toast for the beautiful chef."

"I guess I can drink to that," she replied, smirking. They clinked their glasses before taking a sip.

Regina didn't start eating right away, instead watching him as he eagerly dug into her dinner. As he closed his eyes and leaned back, a satisfied smile on his lips. While she loved going out and having someone else cook, she loved these quiet nights they spent in each other's apartment more. It was just them, relaxed in jeans and t-shirts and uninhibited.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, watching her. "Or are you not hungry?"

She smiled, finally taking a bite. "No, I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Good ones?"

"Very good ones," she replied, beaming at him.

He smiled, reaching over to take her hand. "I hope I was in them."

"Of course. I told you they were very good, right?"

"You are very good for my ego," he replied, kissing her hand. "But not so much my stomach."

She smirked. "You should see what's for dessert."

"You bake as well?" His mouth fell open before he groaned. "I'm going to need to invest in new pants."

"Drama queen." She rolled her eyes. "And yes I bake, though not in the summer. Too hot. And I didn't make tonight's dessert. I haven't gone apple picking yet."

"Apples?"

Regina nodded. "My specialty is anything with apples. Apple pie, apple turnovers, apple tarts, apple sauce, and so on."

"What about pumpkin?"

"What about it?"

"Do you make things with pumpkin? Like pumpkin pie?"

"I'm not a big fan of pumpkin," Regina admitted. She narrowed her eyes. "You're one of those people who love that pumpkin spice shit, aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just because you don't like, doesn't mean it is shit."

"So I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"Yes," he said, crossing his arms. "I like that pumpkin spice _shit_."

She nodded. "Then I'll know to get you something with pumpkin spice until this season is over."

"Even though you detest it?"

"You like it." She shrugged. "I'm not going to make you stop drinking it."

Robin smiled and took her hand. "Does this mean you might attempt a pumpkin pie for me?"

"Maybe," she said. "Anyway, finish your pasta or we won't ever get to dessert."

"We're adults, Regina. I don't think we have to follow that old rule." But he dug his fork back into his pasta and began eating again.

Regina placed their dirty dishes in the sink and began running the water. She felt Robin's arms wrap around her waist again. "I wish you would let me do the dishes," he said, kissing her neck. "You cooked, it's only fair."

"You're my guest, Robin. I don't make guests do chores."

Robin sighed. "I'm not a guest, Regina. I'm your boyfriend. And boyfriends are allowed to help their girlfriends with the chores."

"Fine." Regina picked up the dish towel. "You can dry. Happy?"

"Very." He kissed her cheek as he took the towel from her. Leaning against her counter, he began drying. "So, how was your day?"

She smiled, secretly enjoying how domestic this was. But she wasn't going to pass up the chance to tease him. "You're making small talk while we clean?"

"Would you rather we sang?"

"Do I look like Snow White? That's Mary Margaret's deal," Regina replied. She paused before continuing. "Speaking of her, she and David are hosting their annual Halloween party."

"And I take it we're invited?"

Regina nodded. "I go every year, even when I think their themes are stupid."

"And what do you think of this year's theme?"

"It's not as bad as the bowl of fruit theme. That was a disaster."

Robin's eyebrow went up. "What happened?"

"Nearly everyone showed up as a banana."

He let out a belly laugh that spawned a few chuckles from Regina. Turning to her, he asked, "So did you go as an apple?"

"No," she said, proud. "I went as a painter."

"Clever and creative." Robin's eyes twinkled. "No wonder they've given you a Clio."

"And they gave me the best costume award that time."

Robin smiled. "There are awards? Can I see it?"

"Uh no. I ate it before I even went to bed that night," Regina admitted. "It was chocolate."

"Your kryptonite," he teased. He had discovered her secret stash of chocolate under her secret stash of comic books in a container under her bed one day and loved to tease her about it, though she believed it was something that attracted him to her more.

Regina snapped the towel at him. "Anyway, this year's theme is Disney couples."

"Really?" His eyes lit up. "That's perfect for the costumes I have planned for us."

"I figured as much," Regina replied, heading toward the refrigerator. "You ready for dessert?"

He nodded as his phone buzzed. She pulled out a box from The Muffin Man, having run out there while visiting a client in Storybrooke. Opening it up, she pulled the two slices of cheesecake out and placed them on plates. She picked them up and turned to face Robin. "Surprise!"

Robin put down his phone, his frown morphing into a smile. "Is that from where I think it's from?"

"Yes, it is!" She handed him his plate before sitting back down. Regina pointed to his cell with her fork. "Is everything okay?"

He sighed but nodded. "John's on a date and he just texted me not to come home tonight."

"Ooh, lucky him." Regina tilted her head. "Were you prepared for this?"

"Yes, John thought this might be a possibility. I have my overnight bag in the car. I just have to find a place to crash for the night."

"Stay here," Regina said.

He paused, playing with his fork. "Are you sure? I don't want to be an imposition."

"How is a boyfriend spending the night with his girlfriend being an imposition?" She reached out and took his hand. "I want you here, Robin."

Robin laced his fingers with hers. "Thank you. And I can sleep on the couch if you want."

"Okay, but I can assure you the bed is more comfortable." She smiled at him.

He laughed, nodding. "Then if you don't mind the fact I'm a cuddler, I'd love to share your bed."

* * *

Regina pulled out a few more pillows and set them up on the left side of her bed, preferring to sleep on the right since her nightstand was there. She heard Robin moving about her bathroom, getting ready for the night, and her heart started beating faster. After retrieving his overnight bag from his car, he had assured her that he had no plans to do anything but sleep next to her. It was comforting as she knew she wasn't ready for more with him.

But she was getting there. She felt herself growing more and more comfortable with Robin, letting down her walls one at a time. He brought out her passionate side and the flames licked her with his searing kisses along her neck, his warm hands caressing her bare skin when he dared to slip under her shirt, and his soft declarations of adoration.

The door opened and she heard Robin click off the lights. He wrapped his arms around her and she smelled his woodsy aftershave mixed with the undercurrent of mint from his toothpaste. She ran her hands over his bare arms, loving the feel of his muscles. They stood there for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being together.

"Thank you for letting me stay," he said, kissing her neck.

She turned her head to look him in the eyes. "You don't have to keep thanking me. I want you here."

"I know, but I get the feeling that it's something you haven't done in a long time," Robin replied. "I'm honored you're letting me."

Regina kissed his cheek. "Get in. It's getting late and I'm hoping to go apple picking tomorrow."

"Can we get a pumpkin too?" Robin asked, climbing into bed next to her. He gave her puppy dog eyes. "You need a Jack-o-lantern, you know."

She laughed as she pulled the blankets over them. "I think it's a bit too early. We can go back and get a pumpkin later."

"Promise?"

'You really love Halloween, don't you?" she asked, propping herself up with her elbow.

He nodded. "It's a fun holiday. You get to dress up, eat all the candy you can buy and get some pretty nice themed drinks at bars. And it's free reign to scare the living daylights out of everyone."

"I'd never picture you as the type to hide in a fake mask and jump out of closets."

"I'm not," Robin replied, indignant. "That's child's play."

Regina laughed as she shook her head, turning out the lights. 'Good night, Robin."

"Good night, Regina." He wrapped his arm around her waist, spooning her. She settled against him, smiling at the feeling of being in his arms.

* * *

Her internal clock woke her up around eight and as she returned to consciousness, she grew aware of Robin's presence in her bed. He wasn't wrapped around her any more, since she moved during the night. The warmth from his body still enveloped her like a fourth blanket though and giddiness filled her just knowing he was so close.

She rolled over, watching Robin as he slept. He still faced her and he had his arm tucked under the pillow. Regina reached up to trace his face, from his thick eyelashes down to his open mouth. He let out a snort as he closed his mouth, reaching out for her to pull her close again. While she had planned to get up and start breakfast, she lost her desire to get out of bed. Instead, she snuggled closer to him and joined him in sleep again.

Feather-light kisses woke her a short time later and she smiled, keeping her eyes closed as Robin's lips sought every last inch of her face. Both arms were wrapped around her, holding her flush against his body. She sighed as he nuzzled her. "Good morning, lovely," he said.

"Good morning," she whispered back, opening her eyes to look right in his. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing if it means I get to spend more time here wrapped up in you," he replied.

She smiled, her cheeks heating up. "That is a very tempting offer."

"But…?"

"Apple-picking," she said, sitting up. "This is the best weekend for me to go."

He nodded, sitting up as he stretched. "Fine. But how about we go out to eat?"

"You just want your pumpkin spice shit, don't you?"

"I want The Muffin Man," Robin replied, pulling her close. "Those strawberry strudels dance through my dreams."

She laughed. "I guess it's a good thing the route to my favorite orchard goes right through Storybrooke."

"Then do you want to use the bathroom first?" he asked. "It is yours."

"But I'll probably take longer. You go first."

He climbed out of bed and as he passed by her, Regina grabbed his arm. She smiled up at him. "Robin, I hope you stay the night more often."

"I think I will," he said, crouching down to be eye level with her. "I slept like a baby next to you. I haven't done that for a long time."

She pressed her hand to his cheek. "I enjoyed having you next to me as well. This may be hard to imagine, but I do like being cuddled at night."

"Not at all," he replied with a smile. He leaned forward, kissing her before slipping into her bathroom.

Regina collapsed onto her bed, a silly smile on her face. She was falling more and more every day and for the first time in a long time, she didn't fear it. Instead she opened her arms and let the wind rush past her, waiting to see what kind of impact she had when she reached the bottom.

* * *

As they got closer and closer to Halloween, Robin turned more and more into a little boy. Regina had shown up at his apartment one day carrying two trays of fresh apple turnovers for him after getting a text from him accusing John of eating the last batch on him. She knocked on his door and jumped back when a skeleton fell toward her when the door opened.

"Oh, sorry, Regina. Are you okay?" Robin peeked around the decoration, concerned.

She nodded. "Yeah, just be more careful next time."

He shifted the skeleton and let her in, kissing her cheek as she passed him. "You're just in time for decorating."

"Take a good look at this, Regina," John said from his spot on the couch. "This is your future if you stick with Robin. You have time to get out."

She laughed but shook her head. "I think he's adorable like this. I wouldn't change this for the world."

"Thank you, darling," he said, flashing her a smile as he held a vampire aloft. He turned to John. "Now can you get me the twine?"

"I'm not your servant." John crossed his arms, leaning back as his loose long black hair fell over his face. He glared at his friend.

Regina sighed, setting down the trays. "Where is it? I'll get it."

"No, you're our guest. John can get it," Robin said.

John raised an eyebrow. "No. You can get it yourself."

"Is this about the apple turnovers?"

"It is called 'sharing,' Robin."

Robin crossed his arms, letting the vampire fall from his hands. "I did share. You then ate the rest on me."

"Not all of them. Will had a few when he was here too!" John argued. "But she's made more so you can't ban me from eating them!"

Regina stepped in between the arguing roommates, holding up her hands in the timeout signal. "Look, I brought two trays. One is just for Robin and the other is for you, John. Problem solved!"

John took his tray and ran off to the kitchens while Robin pulled her in for a kiss. "You are a miracle worker," he told her.

"Just like keeping the peace," she replied, smiling. "So do you want some help decorating?"

He smiled. "Of course. You pick up Dracula over there and I'll go get the twine."

Together, they managed to hang up his larger decorations as well as string up the orange lights he owned. A few light up decorations—bats, pumpkins and a ghost—followed before everything was topped off with fake spider webs, complete with plastic spiders.

Robin handed her a beer before wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "So, have you decorated your apartment yet?"

"No," she said, leaning against him. "I figured we'll carve our Jack-o-lanterns tonight and then I'll put it out when I get home."

"And that's it? Nothing else?"

She shook her head and then rolled her eyes when she saw Robin's horrified look. "Don't give me that. Halloween is your thing, not mine. I don't have that many decorations."

"I can rectify that," Robin said, nuzzling her hair. "If you want."

"Something tells me it would make your day if I let you decorate my apartment. But only on one condition."

Robin studied her before asking: "Which is?"

"You let me decorate your apartment for Christmas. That's my thing."

"Deal," he said. Robin turned his head toward the bedrooms in the back of the apartment. "Hey, John, you're off the hook for Christmas decorating as well. Regina's going to do it."

"You are an amazing woman, Regina Mills. If it flames out with Robin, I will certainly like a shot."

Robin glared in the direction of John's room as Regina laughed, winding her arms around his neck. "I only have eyes for you, Robin. And I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

"I feel the same," he said, kissing her. She melted into it, surprised at her own words. It was a sentiment she hadn't felt for a long time.

He broke the kiss, giving her a soft smile. "Let's get your Jack-o-lantern carved."

They set themselves up at Robin's kitchen table, covering the area with old newspaper as Robin pulled out all his tools. "You have a whole carving kit?" she asked, brow raised.

"I am serious about Halloween and Jack-o-lanterns. I even won a prize once."

Regina poked him. "Not sure if you're a god come to earth or a serial killer. Maybe both."

"I promise you I'm not perfect."

"Uh huh," she said, crossing her arms. "Please tell me that you're not hiding a sewing machine in your room and are making our costumes from scratch."

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm hopeless with a needle and thread. My gran can tell you that."

"I don't know," she replied. "I think I'll have to see it to believe it."

"Well, we'll figure out that later. For now, let's get this pumpkin carved." Robin picked up a knife and handed it to her.

She found it difficult to concentrate on her task as Robin insisted on standing very close to her. He wrapped his hand around hers as he helped her scoop out the pumpkin, the muscles in his arm flexing against hers with every movement. Robin's other hand rested on her hip and she could feel his hot breath against her neck. Her heart sped up and she felt herself growing aroused from his nearness.

Robin placed a kiss on her neck and she shivered from the sensations coursing through her. "You're teasing me," she said, breathless.

"I love how you react to me," he admitted, kissing her neck at a point he knew made her quiver.

"Robin…" His name came out as a breathless gasp and she nearly dropped the spoon. "Not now. Not yet."

He pulled back a bit, nodding. "Of course, lovely. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Thank you." She turned, kissing him hard. Pulling away, she smiled. "Shall we continue?"

Robin nodded, wrapping his hand around hers again to help her finish scooping the pumpkin out. She placed the insides into a container to take home, promising him his own pumpkin pie. He kissed her cheek. "You're the greatest."

"I know," she replied, smug. Her smirk transformed into a sincere smile. "Besides, I like doing nice things for you. Anything to see those gorgeous dimples."

He rewarded her with a smile that formed said dimples as a pink tint came to his cheeks. She laid her hand against one, rubbing her thumb over the dimple there. "Absolutely gorgeous," she breathed.

"Oh god. Do I need to make other arrangements for the night?" John stood at the threshold between the kitchen and the living room, arms crossed.

They shook their heads. "Not tonight, John. Don't worry," Robin assured his friend and roommate.

John looked unconvinced but he nodded. "Fine. I'm going to turn in for the night. Do you think you two could keep it down?"

"Of course," Robin told him. "Good night, John."

Once John was back in his room, Robin and Regina settled down to continue carving the face of her pumpkin. She had decided to go for traditional, not wanting to ruin her pumpkin by failing at something more intricate. Robin continued to guide her hand and when they were finished, he placed a tea light inside. "Not as dangerous as a candle," he explained.

"Thank you," she replied before checking her watch. "Is that really the time? I should be heading home."

Robin took her hands in his. "You can stay here," he offered.

She smiled, touched. "That's a really tempting offer and I mean it, Robin. But I don't have anything. I think it's best if I go back to my apartment."

"Then let me walk you home at least. Please?" He kissed her hand as she nodded.

* * *

Robin wrapped his arm around her as she carried the container of pumpkin guts and her Jack-o-lantern. His body warmth radiated off her and she snuggled closer to him. She hadn't been very touchy-feely in other relationships but it seemed so natural with Robin. From a simple hand hold to lying wrapped around each other on the couch, she treasured each moment and looked forward to the next.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked her as they turned the corner.

She smiled. "Our goodnight kiss."

"Ahh, good thoughts then," he replied, smiling as well. "But I plan to make this walk last as long as possible, so you might have some waiting to do for that kiss."

"I think I can do that. It'll make the kiss all the better."

He chuckled as they continued closer to her apartment building. "I'll be okay leaving you since I know I'll see you in only a few hours for our date."

"Me too," she replied. A thought crossed her mind and she asked: "Did Marian like Halloween as much as you?"

"No, she barely tolerated it. Agreed to go as Robin Hood and Maid Marian for a couple years. Then she told me no more costumes. At least on her end. But I got the feeling she thought I was immature for continuing to dress up."

Regina frowned. "I think all the adult costumes at the store would prove her wrong about it being immature."

"Still, I'm glad you already liked dressing up."

She nodded before giving him a coy smile. "Maybe one of these Halloweens, you'll get to see my famous Evil Queen costume."

Robin's eyes lit up. "I would love to."

"And when will I get to see my costume for this year?"

"I'll bring it later," he said. "You can try it on. Make sure everything fits."

They arrived at her apartment building and disappointment flooded through her. She was tempted to invite him upstairs, but decided it would make seeing him later that much sweeter. Regina adjusted her things as she leaned closer to Robin. "Well, I can't wait. Until then."

"Until then," he echoed, voice soft. His eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her and she sighed into it, wishing her arms were free so she could wrap them around him.

He pulled back, nuzzling her nose before watching her enter her building. She got on the elevator and turned, finding him still outside on the sidewalk. As the doors closed, he gave her one more wave.

 _Oh, Robin. What have I done to deserve you?_

* * *

Mary Margaret and David were able to have their Halloween party on Halloween as it fell on a Saturday. Regina spent the day relaxing and pampering herself in anticipation of a fun night out with Robin. Of course, she was interrupted several times by trick-or-treaters but she didn't mind. Not when she saw how the children's faces lit up when she would fawn over their outfits and deposit candy into their bags. She couldn't wait for the day she took her own child out, though she pressed a hand to empty and useless womb.

 _There's more than one way to become a parent_ , she heard Robin's voice in her head. _It will happen. You were meant to be a mother._

As seven o'clock drew closer and closer, Regina found herself growing giddier. She donned the yellow and red plaid shirt Robin had gotten for her and placed the red vest over it, pairing it with jeans. Red cowboy boots had been rescued from the back of her closet and as she braided her dark hair in two plaits, her doorbell rang.

She grabbed the red hat and hurried to open the door. Robin stood on the other side, wearing a purple hood paired with a white body suit. Over it he placed what looked like a homemade chest piece with painted on buttons and lights. The back portion of the piece had purple wings attached.

"Trick or treat?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"Treat," she responded, pulling him in for a kiss. "You look amazing. Didn't know you were into arts and crafts."

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Not really. A coworker is married to an artist. She made this for me."

"Well, she did a great job. Let me grab your bag." She took his overnight bag and deposited it by her couch. After shrugging on her black coat, she picked up her hat and bag. Closing the door behind her, she took Robin's hand and they headed out to the party.

* * *

Several Disney characters milled about on the rooftop terrace of Mary Margaret and David's apartment building. Princesses and princes mingled with anthropomorphic animals. Regina recognized most from work and the rest from past parties. As she held Robin's hand, she scanned for their hosts' familiar Snow White and Prince Charming costumes.

"Everyone looks amazing," Robin said, sounding impressed.

She chuckled. "Mary Margaret and David don't play around with Halloween. You three should get on famously."

"Regina? Is that you under the cowgirl hat?" A tall brunette with a warm smile broke through the crowd. She wore a fox costume, with red furry ears and a long tail. The tip of her nose was colored black. She carried a beer, which she almost splashed on Robin as she engulfed Regina in a hug. "It's been years since I've seen you like this!"

Regina laughed, hugging the woman back. "Ruby! I didn't know you were back in the country."

"Got back yesterday from my last assignment. I'm crashing at Belle's for the weekend," Ruby explained. She pulled away from Regina and looked Robin up and down. "Is this the new boyfriend?"

"Robin," he said, holding out his hand. "How do you know Regina?"

Ruby and Regina laughed. "She's my cousin," Regina explained.

"Second cousin, actually," Ruby clarified. "Our mothers were cousins."

"I see. Well, then it's really an honor to meet you." Robin smiled, flashing his dimples.

Ruby crossed her arms, smiling. "The honor is mine. You impressed Aunt Cora. No one's ever done that. Are you some sort of demigod?"

"Yes, he is," Regina answered, ignoring Robin's eye roll.

"You have to make up your mind, lovely," he told her. "Am I demigod or a serial killer?"

Ruby tilted her head before nodding. "Probably both. One doesn't rule out the other."

"You two are cousins," Robin said, chuckling. "So, Ruby, you're a fox?"

"Belle and I talked and decided that Disney couples aren't always romantic, right? So I'm the fox and she's the hound," Ruby explained.

Regina smiled. "Sounds cute."

"Yeah, but I've already been mistaken for being part of the couple dressed as Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Complete with fox ears themselves. They look good, it's just a little annoying."

"I can imagine." Regina hugged Ruby again. "I'll let you get back to Belle for now as we should go say hi to the hosts. See you later?"

Ruby nodded before turning to Robin. "I hope I see more of you."

"You too," Robin said before letting Regina grab his hand and lead him further into the crowd.

People called out to her, mostly greetings and a few compliments on their costumes. She glanced over her shoulder to find Robin grinning like a kid at her. "We're a hit," he told her.

She returned his smile as she found Mary Margaret's familiar blue and yellow dress. "And there's Snow White."

"Regina!" Mary Margaret hugged her boss, already drunk by Regina's reckoning. "You look amazing."

"Thank you. Though the credit goes to Robin. He put this all together," Regina said, motioning to her boyfriend.

Mary Margaret then threw her arms around Robin. "You're amazing," she slurred, swaying with him.

"Uh, thank you," Robin said, giving Regina a look over the brunette's head. Regina shrugged and searched for Mary Margaret's fiancé, David Nolan.

She spotted him as weaved through the crowd, a red cup in one hand and a water bottle in the other. He wore a blue tunic and brown pants, instead of tights, with a toy sword at his hip. David smiled as he saw Regina. "Howdy there, Jessie the Cowgirl. I see you brought Buzz Lightyear with you."

"Charming," Regina acknowledged with a nod. "But we need some help freeing Buzz from Snow's hug."

David sighed, handing her his drink as well as the bottle of water. He then coaxed his fiancé off Robin. "Mary Margaret? Sweetie? Regina would like her boyfriend back."

"Oh. Sorry." Mary Margaret released Robin and stumbled back into David's arms. She chuckled as Regina handed her the water bottle. "Thank you, Regina. You're the greatest, you know that?"

David adjusted her so that he could half carry her. "I'll go take her some place to sober up. See you two later?"

Regina nodded. "We plan to be here the entire night."

"Good," David nodded toward Robin. "I hope we can have a proper introduction later. Sorry about this."

"No worries. You tend to the fair princess and I'll keep this beautiful cowgirl occupied." Robin wrapped his arm around Regina and pulled her close.

David carried Mary Margaret away, no doubt to their apartment a few floors below so she could sober up in peace. Robin glanced down at Regina, eyebrow raised. "You aren't going to give her hell for this, are you?"

"It's too good an opportunity to pass up." At Robin's frown, Regina sighed. "It'll only be some playful ribbing on Monday morning."

"Regina…"

She scowled. "Mary Margaret is my friend and we like to rib each other every so often. It's only ever playful. And I can't pass up this opportunity."

"Would she do the same to you?"

"Yes. And she has," Regina said, wincing. There had been one night when her old sorority sisters had come to town and they spent it hitting the bars like they were college coeds again. Cru was able to drink like she was still in college but time had caught with Ursula, Mal and her. Regina had still managed to get into the office the next day, despite the fact she was pale, had dark circles under her eyes and had a dull throbbing behind her right eye. Mary Margaret had teased her all morning before it turned to concern. She had given Regina a bottle of water, aspirin and strict orders to head home to get some sleep.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Okay, sorry. She just seems so sweet, I wasn't sure she could hold up under any kind of teasing."

"Don't let Mary Margaret fool you. She may seem like a Pollyanna but she can give as good as she gets, trust me. And I respect her for it. I wouldn't call her a friend then."

"I'll take your word for it," he said. "Though I hope to see her in action soon."

Regina smiled. "I'm sure you will. Now come on. Let's get some drinks and I'll introduce you to the rest of my staff."

She found August and Belle in a corner with several other people from the office as well as Ruby and August's roommate Archie. August wore red pants, a yellow shirt and a black vest. He had added a prosthetic to his nose to make it longer and she chuckled at the sight. "I thought Pinocchio wore shorts," she teased him.

"It's a bit too cold for that. Archie was smarter to choose the character with the warmer costume." He eyed the redhead's suit and top hat, an umbrella resting against his chair. He did wear a gold badge that read _Official Conscience_.

Robin nodded. "Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket. I see you followed Belle and Ruby's line of thinking."

"Easier than trying to find a date," August conceded.

Turning to Belle, Regina nodded at her chief researcher and analysis. "Turning your hair into the dog's ears. Creative," she complemented.

Belle ran her hands along her pigtails, smiling. She had also donned a beige dress she had sewn brown spots onto and she had let Ruby give her face a more canine appearance. "Thank you, Regina. You and Robin look amazing."

"This was all Robin's doing," Regina said, smiling at her boyfriend. He squeezed her knee before resting his hand there.

She raised her cup in greeting to her cousin, who returned it before going back to her conversation with two employees Regina only ever called Sleepy and Sneezy. "They're the seven dwarfs at work, hence their costumes tonight," she explained to Robin. "Pretty much, they're our entire art department."

"Nice to meet you all," Robin said, smiling at them.

"So you're the one braving a relationship with the Evil Queen, huh?" Grumpy asked.

Robin frowned again, raising an eyebrow. "Is that in reference to her old costume?"

"I had to run the art department for a while a few years back. Some people disagreed with how I did it." Regina glared at Grumpy.

He glared right back but it lacked any real fire. "She was a strict taskmaster but in the end, she earned our respect. Regina's always welcomed back down into the mines. Especially if she wants to lend us a hand with the art."

"Like to doodle?" Robin teased her.

Regina's cheeks heated up but not from his teasing. She knew he was about to learn about one of the secrets she had yet to divulge, not yet ready to share that side. But Grumpy had started them on the path to its reveal.

She'd get him for it later.

"Regina is a talented artist," Belle said, ignoring Regina's look. "You should ask her to show you her sketchbook."

He looked over at her, a teasing smile on his face. But it melted into something more sincere as he placed a hand on her knee. "I'll wait for her to show it to me."

She leaned closer to Robin, who wrapped his arm around her, and pointed to August with her cup. "I have to share this amazing writer with that witch, Zelena. They handle the Knights together."

"What?" Robin's eyes went wide, just as she thought they would. "Really? You handle the advertising for the Knights?"

August nodded before holding up his hands. "Most of us were not onboard with that stupid jousting commercial from a few years ago. But unlike working with Regina, Zelena's team is a dictatorship."

"Will I get to meet the Witch?" Robin glanced around, as if Zelena could appear out of nowhere.

Regina shook her head. "Zelena never comes to one of these parties. She deems them below her."

"I stopped inviting her. Not that I really want her here." Mary Margaret wandered over, clutching David's hand. She was still pale but she seemed more coherent.

The two took seats by Regina and Robin. Mary Margaret grimaced as she looked at Robin. "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable earlier. I drank faster than I realized."

"That's okay. A hug like that is the least I've experienced around drunk people," Robin replied. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded before looking at Regina. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"I promised Robin I'd only tease you Monday morning," Regina said. "He was quite concerned for you."

Mary Margaret smiled, leaning over to pat Robin's arm. "Her bark is worse than her bite. I've gotten used to it."

"We all have," Belle added. "It makes you feel like she considers you a friend. In a weird way."

"That does sound weird," Regina agreed, though she was still touched by the fact these people considered her their friend.

Robin pouted. "You mean that isn't something she reserves just for me? I feel cheated now."

Everyone chuckled as Regina made a show of rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "What ever will I do with you, Robin Locksley?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things," he teased, pulling her closer.

The others went silent, no doubt surprised to see Regina letting someone be so affectionate with her in public. She had often kept her past boyfriends at arm's length when out with them at parties, allowing nothing more than a kiss on the cheek. Perhaps that was why they had left her.

Or perhaps it was just because none of them were Robin.

* * *

As the night wore on, Robin fit in well with her friends. Not that she had any doubts—he was so personable, she imagined he could fit in anywhere. He was able to hold conversations with whoever they happened to find themselves by seemed to be on the fast track to being good friends with David, having already made plans for a sports day soon. Regina found herself watching him more and more. It might've been the several drinks she had, but she was amazed by him and the fact he was with her.

"Alright, everyone, last call for votes on our costume categories!" David announced. "Make sure your favorites win."

Regina tugged on Robin's hand. "Did you vote for Ruby and Belle in the platonic category?"

"Yes, dear," he answered, brushing some strands that had gotten loose from her braid from her hair. "We casted our votes a little while ago together. Remember?"

She scrunched up her face, trying to concentrate. Bits and pieces came to her—leading Robin to the table with the ballots, giggling as she jotted them down to stick in the "romantic" category, Robin admonishing her when she suggested they stuff the ballot, and then the two of them writing down her cousin and coworker for the platonic category. "Oh, right. Maybe this should be my last drink of the night," she said with a sigh.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll go get you a bottle of water. Wait here." Robin kissed her cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

Regina hugged herself as the wind began to pick up. She had already taken off her big red hat and it was resting against her legs. As she began to shiver, she prayed Robin would come back soon and hold her close. Her eyes were growing heavy and she realized she was ready to call it a night. But they had to make it to the awards. She always loved that.

"Regina? Are you okay?" August asked, approaching with Archie. Both looked concerned for her.

She smiled. "Just a little drunk, though I'll deny it on Monday."

"Do you need anything?" Archie asked.

"No, thank you. Robin's getting me something."

August smiled. "He's a good one, Regina. I'm glad you've found someone who makes you so ridiculously happy."

"Is it that obvious?" Regina asked.

"That you're happier? Yes," August replied. "But why? Only if you know. Zelena's convinced you have a major new client that you're keeping secret. It's driving her mad."

Regina laughed. "I'm glad, though I wish I did have a major new client to keep secret from her."

"Here you go, Regina." Robin appeared at her side, holding out a water bottle for her. He smiled at August and Archie. "Nice to see you two again."

"Nice meeting you, Robin." Archie stuck his hand out. "But I'm afraid we have to be going."

Regina frowned. "They're about to announce the winners. You can't miss that."

"I guess we can stay for a few more minutes," August said while Archie shrugged. "Wouldn't want someone snatching up our chocolate prize, claiming she'll give it to us on Monday but then we never see it."

August shot a playful glare at Regina, who suddenly became interested in a loose thread on Robin's sweatshirt. Robin chuckled, drawing her close as David stood on a chair to call for everyone's attention.

"Mary Margaret and I want to thank you for another successful Halloween party," he started. "We love spending a fun night with the very creative people we are honored to call our friends. Everyone's costumes were amazing this year, once again making voting difficult. So give yourselves a big round of applause."

Once the clapping stopped, David held up the first jar. "We didn't have any solo costumes so we're going straight to the platonic couples. The runners' up are Archie and August! Go see Mary Margaret, you two."

Regina hugged the two men before they head over to claim their prizes. She settled back against Robin as David announced the winners: "Belle and Ruby! Congrats, ladies!"

She let out a whoop of joy as Ruby and Belle hugged each other and Robin laughed before biting his lip. "You are absolutely adorable," he told her.

"I know," she replied before hushing him. "The romantic couples are next."

"Okay, so our runners' up are Regina and Robin!" David announced, motioning to them.

It was Robin who let out the whoop this time, picking her up and spinning her. She laughed, shaking her head. "You're acting like we won. We came in second."

"Second is fine," he replied, setting her down. "Especially after seeing all these amazing costumes."

Regina smiled, taking his hand. "You're a very gracious loser, Robin Locksley."

"We didn't lose," Robin reminded her. "Don't we still get a prize?"

"Yes, we do. So let's go collect it and get out of here before I give Mary Margaret something to tease me about on Monday," Regina replied, putting her hat back on.

He let her lead him to Mary Margaret, who gave them two large chocolate bars. "Congrats, you two. If it wasn't for Anna and Kris going as, well, Anna and Kristoff, you might've won."

"Thank you." Regina hugged her assistant. "Get lots of rest tomorrow and I'll see you on Monday."

She found Ruby and Belle, celebrating their win with a few younger men in a corner. Regina hugged her cousin and made her promise to have lunch or dinner together sooner. She then turned to Belle. "Keep an eye on her," she said, pointing to Ruby.

"Don't worry, I will," Belle vowed, rolling her eyes. "You and Robin have a good night."

Regina smiled. "Don't worry. We will."

* * *

Despite her insinuation to Belle, all Regina wanted to do was get out of her costume and into her pajamas. Then she would crawl into bed, let Robin wrap himself around her and fall asleep with him. Nothing more—not when her head was still swimming from alcohol and her limbs felt weighed down. Their first time together warranted both of them having clear heads and more energy than either had now.

Regina hopped into her bathroom first, washing her face and brushing her teeth. When she opened the door, Robin had gotten out of his costume and was in a blue t-shirt and matching flannel pajama pants. His hair was mussed from the sweatshirt hood and Regina's fingers itched to mess it up more.

He smiled at her. "Hey there, cowgirl. You ready for bed?"

"Almost," she said. "You?"

"The same." He approached her, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave into her urges, running her fingers through his hair. Robin moaned against her lips, breaking the kiss. "That feels so good."

She gave him a coy smile. "Hurry up and I can continue doing that once you're in bed."

He hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Regina collapsed onto her bed, shedding her clothing on the way. But once she was curled on her blankets, she had no energy to pull on her pajamas. She just laid there in her bra and panties, okay with Robin seeing her in them.

"New sleepwear?" he asked her. She glanced up at him, noticing the hunger in his eyes.

Regina smiled and shrugged. "It might be. My regular pajamas seem so much work right now."

"Well, I'm not complaining," he replied, climbing into bed next to her.

She straightened out and he rested his head against her bare stomach, pressing kisses to her flushed skin. As she squirmed from the ticklish feeling his whiskers gave her, she still tangled her fingers in his hair.

"I enjoyed finally being able to put faces to the names you keep mentioning. Thank you for inviting me tonight," he murmured, hot breath coasting over her skin. "For wanting me to spend time with your friends."

"Of course I want you to spend time with my friends. I enjoy being with you and want the world to know that."

He smiled, kissing her stomach again. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Robin?" she asked, wondering if there was a hidden meaning to his words.

But he pulled himself up, pressing a finger to her lips. "Let's get some rest. We've had a very busy night."

She nodded, letting him help her into her pajamas before they both crawled under the blankets. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Good night, my cowgirl," he whispered.

"Good night, my astronaut," she replied, kissing the underside of his chin. She took a deep breath, taking in his familiar scent before falling asleep.

In the morning, Robin's favorite season would give way to Regina's. He'd have to pack away all his decorations as Christmas music invaded the airwaves and holiday commercials took over the TV. Regina would point out the ones she had worked hard over the summer to prepare for this season and he'd praise them accordingly.

But for now, they were just two tired revelers who found sweet dreams in each other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N** : Most of you guessed Robin's and Regina's costumes based off the clues I gave last chapter. Bravo!

I know most of you are bummed about my once a month posting schedule but I hope this was worth the wait. It's mostly fluff, but Regina and Robin are still in the honeymoon phase. I'm afraid that will be coming to an end next chapter, so gird yourself for some angst.

If you have any prompts you want to see in this story, let me know and I'll see if I can accommodate them.

If you're celebrating Halloween this week, remember to be safe but have fun. I know I will!

-Mac


	5. The First Chill

**The First Chill**

Regina balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder as she checked on her pumpkin pie—a surprise for Robin. "I can ask him, Mother. Next time I see him, I promise. And I'll text you the answer," she sighed into the phone.

Satisfied the pie was done, she took it out and set on the cooling rack. Tossing her oven mitts aside, she took off her apron as her mother rattled off everything needed for Thanksgiving. Regina sighed again. "Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Probably. But I'm still waiting to hear from Granny. I'll let you know once I do."

"Okay, Mother." Knocking drew Regina toward her door and she checked her hair before reaching for the knob. "Robin is here now. I have to…"

"Robin?" Cora's voice brightened. "Put him on. I can ask him myself."

Knowing it was pointless to fight, Regina held out the phone as Robin placed his overnight bag down. At his confused look, Regina explained: "Mother wants to talk to you."

Surprised, Robin took the phone and moved to the couch. "Hello, Cora. How are you?"

As Robin chatted with her mother, Regina took his overnight bag into her room. She dropped it on his side of the bed, excited to spend another night wrapped in his arms. They were spending more nights together, splitting their time between their two apartments and it was time for her to take another step in their relationship.

Regina glanced at her chest, staring at one drawer in particular as her heart sped up. She had never taken this step before in a relationship, never given a past boyfriend what she was going to give Robin. He understood that he was different for her and he appreciated every gesture she made toward him. It made her care for him more and more each day. She was getting close to even using the "l" word, even though it had only been five months.

Five months. Sometimes it felt like she had known Robin forever rather than barely half a year. Part of her believed she should be more nervous about how quickly her relationship was progressing but it felt right. Robin was special. He was, after all, sitting on her couch while talking with her mother on the phone. And it wasn't the first time he and Cora ended up just chatting. No one else ever had that privilege.

"Regina?" Robin leaned against her doorframe, studying her. "Are you okay?"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine. Just got lost in my thoughts."

"Good ones?"

"Of course," she replied. "They were about you."

It was his turn to smile this time and he held out his hands to her. She took them, letting him pull her to her feet for a long, searing kiss. His hands were buried in her hair and hers gripped his shirt, pulling him closer.

They fell back on her bed, laughing into their kiss. He broke it, rolling onto his back. She did the same, their hands still locked together. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," she replied with a laugh. "So, did my mother invite you to Thanksgiving dinner?"

"She did. I accepted, if that's okay with you."

Regina propped herself up on her elbow. "Of course it is. If it wasn't, I would've told her not to invite you."

"Good point," Robin conceded. He rolled onto his side and reached out for her again. "I'm looking forward to having a proper American Thanksgiving."

"You've never had one? And how long have you been in the States?"

He shrugged, staring at the ceiling. "Marian always volunteered to work Thanksgiving and I felt weird crashing someone else's celebration. She always picked up Chinese food on her way home and we'd eat it while watching a Christmas movie."

"What about after Marian?"

"John always invited me out to his folks' but it still felt weird. So I would go into the office and get some work done," Robin replied. "Then I'd find the one takeaway place open, pick some up and go home to eat in front of the football game."

"That sounds…lonely." Regina frowned, hating to think of her outgoing and social boyfriend all alone on a holiday dedicated to being with others.

"Well, I won't be lonely this Thanksgivings," he said, eyes sparkling. "Not when I have you."

She rolled closer to him, pressing her forehead to his. Brown eyes met blue as she smiled, her heart swelling. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said it fast as if he was afraid she would realize what she had said and try to erase the moment.

Regina didn't want to erase anything. It wasn't how she planned on saying those three words to Robin but the moment felt right. She did love him and for the first time in a long time, she embraced it rather than fought it.

She kissed him again and he rolled her on her back, hands slipping under her beige cashmere sweater. His palms were hot against her skin as they caressed her back. When his fingers inched toward her bra clasp, she placed her hand on his chest and broke the kiss. "Not now," she said. "I have a lasagna in the oven."

"Right. We wouldn't to be interrupted by the smoke detector." Robin stood up, holding out his hand to her.

Once she was on her feet, Regina smiled. "Don't worry, Robin. We have all night."

"We do," he agreed, smiling as well. He then grew serious. "I didn't say it back just because you said it. I meant every word. I love you."

Regina kissed him again. "I know," she whispered. "Now come on. Time for dinner."

* * *

The lasagna ended up being a little crisp around the edges but was still delicious. Robin poured them both wine as Regina played some music in the background. It was a special playlist she used only when Robin was around and he smiled when he heard it. "The silly love songs again?" he asked.

She shrugged. "They've grown on me. And they're your songs."

"Not all of them. I don't recognize a few of those titles."

"I may have a few guilty pleasures."

Robin tilted his head before standing. He held out his hand to her. "Dance with me."

"We have to clean up," she insisted, waving her hand over their dirty but empty plates.

"They can wait a few minutes. Please?" He gave her his irresistible puppy eyes and she caved.

She slid her hand into his and let him pull her up. He held her right hand tight in his left while his right arm was wrapped around her waist. Regina rested her free hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat under it as they swayed in time to the music.

Letting out a sigh, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. His familiar wood and pine smell tickled her nose and she smiled. "You smell good," she murmured.

He chuckled. "Thank you. So do you."

"You're saying that because I probably smell like lasagna."

"You smell like vanilla," he replied. "You always do."

"You smell like the forest."

"A strange combination."

She shrugged. "I think they go well together."

Robin kissed the top of her head, understanding the double meaning in her words. They went well together.

Pulling away, Regina rose on her tiptoes to kiss him. His arms tightened around her waist as he deepened the kiss, swallowing her moan. One hand snuck under her sweater again, caressing the smooth skin of her back. Its mate joined it soon, closer to the clasp of her bra. A finger toyed with it but he made no move to remove the article.

Her shirt was pushed so far up she broke the kiss to raise her arms, letting him remove it completely. She pulled his sweater over his head before popping open each button on the shirt he wore underneath as Robin began trailing hot kisses up and down her neck. He found one sensitive spot, sucking it as she threw his shirt to the side.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feelings his lips caused, and let her hands roam over his bare chest. His coarse hairs tickled her palms as she slid a hand down toward his jeans. In one smooth movement, she had popped his button and pulled his zipper down.

Robin pulled away, eyes dark with want. "Do you want to stay here or move to the bedroom?"

"Bedroom," she replied, breathless. "Now."

"What about the dishes?" he teased, kissing her neck again. "You okay with leaving them out overnight?"

She glanced at her table before looking back at him. Biting her lip, she nodded. "They can wait a few more hours. I can't."

It was Robin's turn to bite his lip. He let her lead him back into her bedroom and push him down on her bed. "You're gorgeous," he told her.

"You're an Adonis," she replied, straddling him. "And you're all mine."

"Yes, I am," he growled in response.

Her lips found his again as she began rocking against his leg. It created friction in the perfect spot. Her underwear grew wetter with each motion, soaking them right through.

"I need…pants…off," he said between her kisses. "Please."

"No need to be polite." She nipped at him before helping him out of his pants. His cock was already half hard and she wrapped her hand around it, pumping a few times. "You are not going to be a gentleman tonight."

He gulped as he nodded. "Whatever you…Fuck!"

"That's it," she laughed, thumb toying with his tip. "Do you like that?"

"Yes." His voice was raspy.

She smiled. "Then you'll love this."

Before he could ask her what she meant, she sank to her knees and pushed his legs further apart. She pressed a kiss to his tip before taking the rest of him into her mouth. With a swirl of her tongue, she found her rhythm as Robin let out an encouraging but strangled moan above her.

Regina felt a surge in her confidence. It had been at least a year since she last had sex. None of her boyfriends before Robin had lasted long enough for her to feel comfortable to be intimate with them. And she was not a one night stand kind of woman, not going to find a man to bring home when she was fine with one of her toys on nights when she needed a release.

But with how Robin was moaning and writhing, she hadn't fallen out of practice. His fingers tangled in her hair, stilling her. "I'm…too close," he panted. "Want to come inside you."

She released him and climbed back onto the bed, kissing him. "I want that too," she whispered.

"Then let's get you out of these jeans," Robin said, undoing her button and zipper. He pulled the pants off her and threw them over his shoulder. "Much better."

He pulled off her black lace panties, kissing his way down her right leg as he did so. Once the garment was off and thrown to the floor, he trailed kisses back up her left leg. He urged her to bend her knees, spreading her legs apart as his lips found her clit. She jerked up at the sensations his tongue sent coursing through her before settling back against her pillows. Her hands bunched up the sheets, getting purchase as her back began to arch and heat coiled lower in her core.

"Robin…" she moaned as he added his fingers, curling in search of her g-spot. "To the right."

He responded by sucking at her clit as he moved his fingers in the directions she gasped out. When he found her spot, she let out a yelp of pleasure as the coil tightened, ready to spring loose. Robin pumped at a good pace and Regina babbled as she exploded, white lights flashing behind her eyes.

Once she had come down from her high, Robin kissed his way back up his body until he was flush against her. He held her, brushing some hair from her face. "How was that, lovely?"

"Wonderful," she said, breathless. "If this is the night you finally do me in and cut me to pieces, I will die a happy woman."

He chuckled but it turned into a groan as she wrapped her hand around his cock again. "But you're not done. That won't do," she said.

"I guess not," he replied, kissing her shoulder before rising from the bed. He leaned over, fishing for his pants to search through pocket for his wallet. Opening it, he pulled out something with a black wrapper before tossing the wallet back down onto his jeans.

Robin tore open the wrapper, sliding the condom over his cock before he positioned himself. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "You've seen to that well enough."

He slid into her slowly, giving her time to adjust to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. "You don't have to be gentle. I won't break," she told him.

Kissing her, he picked up his speed and she met his thrusts eagerly. Robin's thumb played with one of her nipples as she slid her hand between their sweat-slicked bodies to provide extra stimulation to her clit. The coil tightened again, the fire burning low inside her. It was fanning and she knew she would explode again. "Robin," she moaned.

"I know," he groaned, pressing his face against her neck. His hot breath ghosted over her tingling skin. The coil exploded, fire consuming her as she went over the edge again with a shout of his name. He followed seconds later, her name groaned into her shoulder.

He sagged against her, his weight heavy against her for a few moments before he rolled over to take off the used condom. She curled up against his side, resting her head on his chest. Robin pulled her wet hair off her sweaty neck, letting the cool air hit the skin. "Oh, that feels good," she said.

"You feel good," he murmured, half asleep. She rolled her eyes before closing them, sleep pulling at her. Robin pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

She smiled, believing she would never tire of hearing him say that as she gave into sleep's siren call.

* * *

Regina's internal clock did not fail her. When her eyes fluttered open, her clock read 8:15 AM. She stretched as she rolled over to check on Robin, who slept on. He had an arm tucked under the pillow again, pressing it closer to his face as he let out soft snores.

She kissed his forehead before sliding out of bed, the early morning chill bringing goose bumps to her naked body. Their clothes still covered the floor and she stepped around them to get to her chest. Opening the top drawer, she pulled out clean underwear before locating the oversized Knights jersey she had nicked from Robin. She slid it on and threw her hair into a messy ponytail before padding toward the kitchen.

Their dirty dishes and half-drunk wine still sat on the table. She picked them up, carrying everything to her soapy water filled sink. They would just soak for now while she made breakfast for herself and Robin.

Regina started her coffeemaker before gathering the ingredients she needed for French toast. It was Robin's favorite and she wanted to treat him their entire anniversary weekend long. She cracked open an egg, added milk, sugar and cinnamon (with a dash of nutmeg) and began whisking it together. The aroma of coffee filled her kitchen, making it feel nice and homey.

"You spoil me," Robin said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, watching as she fried his French toast.

She leaned back against him. "You're worth it."

"I love you," he whispered back. "Even if you weren't making all my favorite foods."

"It's our anniversary weekend."

"Five months. I thought you didn't celebrate little milestones like that?"

She shrugged. "You're worth celebrating."

"So are you," he replied, kissing her neck.

Regina handed him a plate, pushing him toward the table. "Coffee should be ready and I might have some pumpkin spice shit flavoring left in the fridge."

"You're the best," he said. "Even if you stole my jersey."

She flushed, walking over to the table with her own plate. "It's comfortable and, well, it smells like you."

He chuckled, setting a mug in front of her. "I guess I'll just have to get a new one," he sighed.

"Well, you'll probably have to wear this after every wash." At his raised eyebrow, she explained: "So it smells like you rather than vanilla."

"Ahh," he said, nodding. He then stared at his plate for a bit. "Regina, would you mind terribly if we did something not related to our anniversary on our anniversary?"

"I…I'm not sure what you mean."

"Right, sorry. Let me try again." Robin took a deep breath. "I have a meeting with a client. He owns a large corporation out in Mist Haven and being able to do their landscaping would be a major coup. He wants to have dinner on Monday…him and his wife…"

"You and me," Regina finished, smiling. "Where and what time?"

His shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank you. This is really important."

"I understand." She smiled, excited to support Robin at such an important meeting and honored that he would want her there.

* * *

After washing all the dishes, Regina grabbed Robin's hand. "Come with me. I have a surprise for you."

He followed her back to her room, watching as she pulled open a drawer. It was empty, the items once stored in it relocated to other drawers. She beamed as she explained: "This is your drawer. So you can keep things here instead of lugging your bag around. Or for nights where leaving seems…difficult."

"Leaving you is always difficult." He pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

Letting her go, Robin retrieved something from his bag. It was a brown cardboard box tied with a green ribbon. He held it out to her. "Good thing I decided to ignore the 'no presents' rule as well. Happy anniversary, Regina."

She took the box, pulling on the ribbon to open it. Once she removed the lid, she saw a beautiful silver necklace sitting on a bed of cotton. A red crystal heart hung from the chain, a silver arrow piercing it. "It's gorgeous," she said.

"I saw it at a street fair and knew it had to be yours." Robin took the necklace and clasped it around her neck. "You have pierced my heart."

Regina turned, kissing him as she fisted his t-shirt. The force propelled them toward the bed, falling onto her unmade blankets together. She began sucking at his neck as he let her hair out of its ponytail. Within minutes, only her new necklace lay between the two, its heart pressed between theirs.

* * *

The great philosopher Garfield the Cat once said: "I hate Mondays."

Regina could relate.

Her Monday had started out great. She woke up on time, was able to eat breakfast and grab a peppermint latte from her favorite place on her way to work. Robin's necklace hung around her neck, the heart resting against her blue dress. It was a bit fancier than what she usually wore on her way to the office but it seemed easier than having to change for Robin's business dinner.

She had spent Sunday night debating what to wear, wanting to impress but not outshine Robin. After a game of eeny-meeny-miney-mo, she had chosen the blue fitted sleeveless dress with a zipper up the side. It had been an impulse buy, urged by Kathryn who said it made her ass look amazing. She hadn't found the right time to wear it and knew it would wow tonight.

November was still unseasonably warm, so she wasn't too cold in the dress. She still paired it with a black blazer for work, carrying a blue sweater for later. Her black heels clicked against the cement sidewalks and she felt like everyone was her runway. Regina strutted toward her building, confident and happy.

Until she entered her office and found Mary Margaret staring at a blank computer screen. It had happened before when she had been sick and overloaded on medicine. So, concerned, Regina shook her assistant. "Mary Margaret? Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Mary Margaret turned her head, eyes snapping into focus. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. The computers aren't."

Regina's stomach dropped. "What happened?"

"I don't know. My computer wouldn't turn on when I got in so I checked yours. The same thing happened. So I called tech and they said it was office wide."

Their phones buzzed and Regina glanced down to find a message from Gold. He was holding a mandatory meeting in fifteen minutes. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I guess we're about to find out what happened."

The two walked down to the community area in the building, the only room large enough to fit everyone at Gold and Associates. Belle waved them over, letting them squeeze between her and the Seven Dwarfs. "I was almost finish with a great print ad," Leroy grumbled. "If it's all lost because some idiot went to the wrong website…"

Regina nodded in understanding. Leroy's sentiments were reflected on the faces of everyone gathered in the room—especially Gold himself. He leaned on his cane, his leg still affected by an old war injury. Graying dark hair was tied back and he wore a dark three piece suit. Brown eyes took in the room as he began speaking in his familiar hoarse voice, tinted with an accent no one had been able to pin down (British? Irish? Scottish?). "Thank you for coming. I'm sure by now you've realized we have no computers."

Disgruntled murmurs broke out until he held up his hand. "Yes, yes, I understand. I'm turning the floor over to Audrey to explain what's going on."

Regina liked the IT director, a no-nonsense Latina who explained everything in simple terms. So she knew Audrey would tell it to them straight.

"Okay, here's the bottom line: We were attacked. Someone hacked us and fried our servers. My team is working to get everything up and running but it will take time. We won't know how much we lost until then."

"What about e-mails?" Sidney Glass asked.

Audrey shrugged. "They should be fine, but we do urge caution. We don't know how these fiends got access to our servers. If you get an e-mail from someone you don't recognize or if it contains a strange link, forward it to us or delete it."

"So how are we supposed to get any work done?" Zelena asked, incredulous. "We still have clients to work for."

"Yes. We advise going home if you can and getting your personal devices. The internet is working but you won't be able to access anything saved. So hopefully you have backups," Audrey said.

Everyone broke out into murmurs and Regina leaned back to talk to August. "Go home and get your laptop. Let's see where we stand for tomorrow's presentation."

"I'll be as quick as possible," he said, standing up. "But I'm not sure how much we managed to save elsewhere."

Regina bit back her groan. They had a presentation the next morning and when she had left on Friday, it was all done. All they had to do today was a run through, to time their presentation and to make sure everything flowed. She hoped they didn't have to put everything together again. "Well, we'll see what we have to do. If we have to roll up our sleeves, then so be it," she said.

* * *

The situation ended up being dire. While August had some parts of their presentation on his laptop and Belle had all her research backed up on a flash drive, there was still a lot they had to put back together. Regina ended up pulling one of their new junior associates, Anastasia, to help them revive their pitch. The blonde Brit fit right in and was able to jump into the project very quickly.

Regina was able to solve the mystery of how the hacker got into their server when her phone died as she checked her e-mails. It seemed a legitimate client had been hacked and it let the hacker get at them. Audrey and her department took the device, promising to get it fixed as soon as possible. "Thanks, Regina," the woman said. "At least we know where to look now."

"Great," Regina groaned. "That still doesn't help us now."

"You need to stay optimistic," Mary Margaret told her, setting out everyone's lunch order. "The Hope Commission thinks you'll pull it off."

Regina gave her a look. "Well, if we do, I'll owe the Hope Commission a quarter."

"How about a day off?"

"We'll see," Regina replied. She handed Mary Margaret some papers. "I trust the copier is still operational. Can you make copies of those for me? Thanks."

Mary Margaret paused at the door, looking back at Regina. "Deep breaths, Regina. It'll help you think better."

Regina smiled, doing just that. Sometimes Mary Margaret had great ideas. And she was always taking care of Regina.

 _Note to self: Make sure Mary Margaret gets a really great gift this Christmas._

* * *

By the time Regina returned to her office, it was almost nine at night. They had been at it for twelve hours but her team had managed to recreate their presentation for the pitch meeting in the morning. She had thanked her team from the bottom of her heart before sending them home to get some much needed rest. Regina had gone down to the IT department to check on the status of her phone but Audrey was unable to restore it. "You'll have to try your carrier. They probably will have to give you a new one," she said, apologetic.

Regina rubbed her neck, feeling a knot forming at the base. Maybe after this week was over, she'd treat herself to a day at the spa. A massage and maybe a foot rub…her feet longed to be out of the heels she wore. Why had she gotten so dressed up again anyway?

Her eyes popped open. Robin's dinner. She had forgotten about it completely. They were supposed to have met two hours ago. Was he worried? How many voicemails were going to be waiting once she got her cellphone operational again?

She picked up her office phone, dialing Robin's cell number as she was grateful she had committed it to memory. It rang as she switched from her jacket to her sweater. An echo seemed to come from just outside her office and she glanced up confused until Robin appeared, his cellphone ringing in his hand.

"Robin," she said, hanging up. "I know I missed the dinner. Please let me explain. Things got hectic here at work…"

"And you couldn't answer your cellphone?"

"It got…"

"Or pick up the phone two hours ago to call me?" Robin continued, cutting her off. "Why do it now?"

"Because I told you, things got hectic. Our computers went…"

"Do you know how concerned I was?" Robin's interruptions were starting to wear on her nerves, but she said nothing. He clearly had to get this out. "I couldn't concentrate on my dinner. I was too busy looking at my phone or excusing myself to call you."

Guilt gnawed at her. "Oh, Robin."

"In the end, Mr. Norris suggested we reschedule so I could go check on you. We both know he's not going to reschedule and I've blown it."

"I'm sure you haven't blown it," she said, coming around to get closer to him. "You'll reschedule and wow him. You'll see."

She reached out to lay her hand on his arm but he jerked away, eyes blazing. "I shouldn't have had to reschedule! But I thought you were in trouble or hurt or sick or…I left the restaurant and went straight to your apartment. Nothing."

"And so you came here?"

"I called Mary Margaret first, to make sure I didn't have to go to the hospital instead," Robin said. "And she said you were still at work. So then I came here."

"I'm fine," Regina told him.

He nodded. "Yes, you are. So that's why I'm baffled why I didn't deserve the courtesy of a call to let me know you'd be late or that you couldn't come at all."

"I know, but as I was trying to explain, it was hectic around here. We were ha…"

"Really? That's what you're just going to keep saying?" Fire burned in his eyes. "You were too busy? That work was hectic? That it was more important than me?"

Regina frowned, getting annoyed again. "That's not what I'm saying. Could you let me finish a fucking thought?"

"So what? I can just hear more excuses? More reasons why I wasn't worth it?"

"You're getting worked up over nothing!"

"This isn't nothing!"

"Then what is it? Because it has to be more than a stupid dinner!" The moment the words left her lips she wanted to take them back. She covered her mouth, shaking her head. "Oh, Robin, no. I didn't…"

Robin straightened up, his face unreadable. "No, no. Your true feelings have been revealed. Good night, Regina."

He walked out of her office. Regina's mind took a few moments to catch up before she raced after him, yelling his name. "Please, wait. Let's talk. Robin!"

But he didn't stop. Instead, he boarded the elevator and ignored her pleas. Regina tried to stop the door, but it closed just as she reached it. She banged her fists on the doors, screaming out her rage.

"Aww, lover's quarrel?" Zelena's voice sent her rage spiking even more.

She turned to face her redheaded coworker. "It's none of your business."

"Really? Because you were yelling so loud, I think half of Avalon heard you," Zelena said, complete with exaggerated hand motions. "It became everyone's business."

Regina glared at her. "Just leave me alone. Can you do that?"

"No, because this is too good to pass up." Zelena started to follow her back to her office. "I knew you were really happy lately. I guess I'm just a bit disappointed it was due to a man."

"You don't sound disappointed."

Zelena's mirth grew. "Well, not now that you've imploded your relationship. Brava, by the way."

"I don't know why I'm still talking to you." Regina picked up her purse. "Good night, Zelena."

"Oh, don't go. There's so much we could discuss." Zelena blocked the door, smirking.

Regina kept her face passive. "I doubt I have anything to discuss with you. Now please, let me go."

"I don't know. It might be irresponsible of me to let you go when you've just suffered a terrible breakup," the redhead replied. "Who knows what you might do?"

"We haven't broken up. Robin and I just need to take a breather. We'll talk about it tomorrow and everything will be fine."

Zelena's blue eyes lit up. "His name is Robin?"

Regina screwed her eyes shut as she cursed herself. "Look, Zelena, I mean it. Good. Night."

"Look, Regina, as much as I hate to admit it, you and I are very similar," Zelena continued. "We are driven and ambitious women. But unlike you, I've already realized that that comes with a price. I won't have a great romance and I'm okay with that. I don't need a man."

"I don't need a man either," Regina said, starting to head to the elevator. "But I would like romance and a family one day. I'm sorry you've already limited yourself but I will not."

She got on the elevator, pressed the button for the lobby and then held the door closed button to prevent Zelena from getting on. When she was all alone, she slumped against the wall and closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was go home, get out of her outfit and sleep this day away.

Things had to be better in the morning.

* * *

Regina and her team nailed their pitch the following morning, the organization onboard with the campaign they created. But the elation she should've felt was tempered by the fact she was unable to get in touch with Robin. She had used her work phone to call his cell that morning but it went straight to voicemail, forcing her to leave a message.

"Robin, I'm really sorry about last night. I want to talk. My phone is dead though and I need to get it fixed. So call me at work. Please. I love you."

After congratulating her team, Regina retreated back to her office. "Did I get any calls?" she asked Mary Margaret.

"You got lots," she replied, pulling out her message pad. She then frowned. "But not the one you were waiting for."

Regina sighed, nodding. "Are there any urgent messages that I need to return like now?"

"Not really. Everything can wait an hour or more. Are you going to go see Robin?"

She shook her head as she grabbed her purse. "I think he still needs some space, so I'm going to wait for him to contact me. But to do that, I need a functioning cell phone."

"Ahh, well, good luck at the store," Mary Margaret said, making a face.

Regina nodded. "Thanks. And can you order lunch for my team? They deserve it."

"Will do." Mary Margaret smiled as Regina started to leave. She grew thoughtful. "Regina? Maybe he'll call while you're out. You never know."

Pausing at the door, Regina returned her friend's smile. "There's that damn Hope Commission. Always on time. Thanks."

"Any time," Mary Margaret responded, picking up the phone. She then yelled out: "By the way, the Hope Commission still would like a day off!"

* * *

"Robin? It's me again, which I know you know. I know you sent me to voicemail. Please, I just want to talk to you. We can work this out, I know that. You can come to my place or I can go to yours. We'll make as many boxes of mac and cheese as it takes. Just…give me a call back. You'll have to call my house or office, though. My cell wasn't salvageable so they're overnighting me a new one. It still probably won't be operational until tomorrow afternoon so just…"

The beep was loud in her ear and Regina let out a growl. She was tempted to call again to finish her message but she didn't want to be that girlfriend. Instead, she hit "end" and let her cordless phone drop to her bed as she laid back against her pillows.

In the time she and Robin had been together, they had never let a day go by without communicating somehow. Most times, they saw each other in person but when they couldn't, they spent hours on the phone. They also texted daily. Now that she had no cell and couldn't get Robin on the phone, she realized how much she came to cherish every word and emoticon he ever sent her.

Regina turned off her lamp and pulled the covers over her. Maybe Robin would get in touch with her in the morning.

* * *

The mild temperatures of November ended, a chill descending upon the metro area. Regina had pulled out her warmest sweaters and her winter coat, digging for her hat and scarves. Gloves were located and coffee now used as a hand warmer rather than a shot of caffeine. The cold hanging in the air seemed appropriate.

Her new cell phone was waiting when she got into the office. She was able to activate it and set it aside as her backup restored everything to it. Regina tried to distract herself with her work on her laptop, with overseeing the implementation of the campaign they had pitched the day before, but she kept looking at her phone. It seemed to take forever to load and start up again.

At last, her screen blinked to life and she saw her familiar lock screen—her and Robin sitting on a bale of hay from when they went pumpkin picking. He had grabbed her around the waist and plopped her down on his lap, holding out his phone for a selfie. They looked so happy—they had been happy.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Regina unlocked her phone. Texts and voicemails started to appear, making the phone vibrate constantly in her hand. One by one, she read each text and listened to every voicemail, hearing how Robin went from happy to annoyed to concerned to frightened to angry. It made her guilt grow even more, gnawing away at her.

The worst part was that there were no new messages or texts after Monday. He hadn't tried to get in touch with her. She turned her chair around so no one could see her and she tried not to cry over the fact she had destroyed the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Regina picked up her phone and laptop, taking a steadying breath. "Mary Margaret? Can you have the others meet me in one of the conference rooms? We have some work to do."

"Of course," Mary Margaret said, looking at Regina in the way that unnerved her. The way that told her her assistant knew exactly what was really going on. But she said nothing this time, starting to call August and Belle.

She headed toward the conference room, knowing she had to keep working. It was the only way to keep her mind off the mess her love life was now. The ball was in Robin's court and she had to wait for his serve, praying it did come.

It was easier said than done. Belle, August and Ana tossed ideas and timelines for the implementation of their campaign but it was all background noise to Regina. Instead, she was focused on her silent and dark phone. She willed Robin to text her back, to call her, to do something. Anything.

"Regina? Regina, have you heard anything we've said?" Belle asked, staring at her.

Lifting her head, Regina felt like she had just woken from a dream and realized that no, she hadn't heard anything. She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. Can you repeat what you said?"

Belle sighed, sitting down next to her colleague as she took Regina's hand in hers. "What's wrong? You've been distracted all day. Yesterday too if we're honest."

"Robin and I had a big fight on Monday," Regina confessed, voice soft. "He's been giving me the silent treatment ever since. And I can't focus on anything else."

"Oh, Regina." Belle squeezed her hand and August slid down to take her other hand. Only Ana stayed put, no doubt unsure what was happening.

Regina sighed as she looked at the blonde. "I apologize, Ana. I promise this is not normally how I am."

"Robin was different," Belle replied before catching herself. "Robin is different. We saw it at the Halloween party."

August nodded. "I'm sure he'll realize what a prat he's been and come around."

"This is my fault," Regina said. "He has every right to be angry."

"But not to keep silent for so long," he said.

Belle nodded. "He's right. Robin should say something to you, even if…well…"

She didn't finish her thought but Regina knew it— _even if it was to break up with her_. Five months, "I love you's" and some incredible sex deserved a proper break up, one done in person. Maybe then she would be able to move on rather than being caught in the limbo of uncertainty.

Regina took a deep breath. "I think I need to take some time off and get a handle on this. Otherwise, I'm useless. You three have everything under control here, right?"

They assured her that they did and Regina excused herself, heading up to Gold's office. His secretary was able to usher her in right away and he greeted her with a smile. "Regina, I've been meaning to congratulate you on the Spencer account but I've been busy with our technology problem."

"Thank you," she replied, fiddling with her skirt. "I know things are hectic right now and it's so close to the holidays, but I was wondering if I could take the rest of the week for some personal time?"

Gold studied her, frowning. "Is something wrong? Your parents…?"

"Are fine," Regina finished. "It's something personal but not family."

"Broken heart then?"

She frowned. "How did you know?"

"You're more of an open book than you think, Regina." He paused before sighing. "And Zelena's been crowing to everyone that she caught you in a lover's quarrel on Monday."

Regina blew out and was ready to apologize to Gold for bringing her personal life into the office when he continued: "Go, take your time and do what you have to do to have a clearer head on Monday. Maybe by then Audrey will have the computers working and we can all be productive again."

Regina took a deep breath and stood. "I'll see you on Monday."

He nodded. "Regina? He's a fool if he lets you go."

"Thank you, sir." She paused at the door and gave him a small smile. "But I'm afraid I was the fool this time."

* * *

Regina knew she needed to take the time off because she couldn't focus on work. But staying home was no better. As she sat in her apartment, it struck her how much Robin had already invaded her life. There were pictures of the two of them she had placed on tables in her apartment. And there were Robin's important numbers taped to her fridge. When she opened her computer, the sappy love song playlist he created for her popped up.

On her way down to her room, she nearly tripped over the box of Halloween decorations he had bought her. She had meant to put it in the crawl space and take down her Christmas ones but hadn't found the time yet. Now, she wanted to toss them out on the curb but instead, she pushed them into a closet to hide them away. The pain was too much.

Her sanctuaries—her bedroom and bathroom—were no better. She had bought Robin's preferred soap to keep for him and she held the bar up to breathe in its pine scent before putting it under her sink. His green toothbrush joined them as did the shaving kit he left behind that weekend. And her bedroom had the few clothing he had left in his drawer as well as the jersey she wore constantly.

Regina gathered his clothing up and tossed them in a basket with some of her clothes. Chores could keep her mind off everything but only for so long. Soon she was back on the couch, staring at her blank TV and wondering what to do next.

Especially as Robin still hadn't texted or called.

She held her phone in her hand, seeing messages from work and from Kathryn. But not from the one person she wanted to hear from.

Pressing dial, she held the phone up to her ear. "Dr. Mills' office," her mother's assistant chirped.

"This is Dr. Mills' daughter. Is she free to talk or is she in with a patient?"

"She doesn't have a patient but I'll see if she can talk. Hold on please." Jazz music played in her ear and Regina waited to see if she could talk to her mother.

The jazz cut out. "Regina, darling, what's wrong?"

"Robin and I had a fight," Regina blurted out. She told her mother everything, fighting back the urge to cry. "And now he's not speaking to me."

"Oh, Regina. You must be devastated. But is it over?"

"That's the worst part. I don't know." She finally gave up her fight and let out a sob. "I don't want it to be. I love him."

Regina heard the shuffling of papers before Cora responded. "I can cancel my appointments and can come visit you."

"No, Mother, I don't want you to upend your schedule."

"Regina, you're my daughter. I would do anything for you." Cora sighed. "But if you insist, why don't you come up tomorrow and spend the weekend with us? We can do whatever you want."

She smiled through her tears. "Thanks, Mother. I'd like that."

"Good. Oh, and Regina? I know you've done a lot to make up with Robin. I think it's time to issue an ultimatum. See what happens."

"Thank you, Mother. I love you. See you tomorrow."

Regina ended that call before calling Robin one last time. It rang once before going to voicemail, just like usual lately. She took a deep breath.

"Robin, I still love you and want this relationship to work. Please, let's just talk this out. I took off from work so call me. I'll be around until I go visit my parents tomorrow afternoon. If I don't hear from you by then, I'll assume you're done with me and with us. And if so, you'll find your things in a box by my apartment door. You can pick them up and leave your key while I'm gone. I really, really don't want this to end like that. I don't want us to end at all. But it's your call."

She set her phone on the table as her dryer buzzed. Regina brought the nice warm clothes to the couch and began folding the clean clothes, leaving Robin's things for last. It was as if folding them and putting them in the box waiting on her table would make things official. He wasn't coming back and she had really destroyed the best relationship she was probably ever going to have. Fresh tears pricked her eyes but she fought them.

Regina carried his clothes over to the box but left them on the chair instead, deciding to put it off until after she had lunch. She didn't have much of an appetite, managing only to choke down a small salad the night before. But a broken heart and painful guilt was no reason for her to not take care of herself. So she pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese but the blue square offered no consolation this time. In fact, even the picture of the gooey pasta made her stomach turn.

She stared at the boxes she had stocked up on, all neatly arranged in her cabinet, and began pulling them out. Each was tossed into the box, followed by a few more canned items. A local center always had a Thanksgiving food drive she always donated to and now was a good time to make her donation for the year.

Putting her coat on to ward off the plunging temperatures, Regina picked up the box and headed down to the center. A nice walk might do her good, give her a chance to clear her head.

* * *

The center was about three blocks from her apartment, almost the halfway point to Robin's. She tried to ignore that fact as she approached it, wondering how she was going to get the door open while holding the big box. Why didn't they have someone waiting to do this?

As she balanced the box on her hip, she reached out with her hand for the door handle. But the box began to slip and she struggled to regain her hold on it. Someone else steadied it, strong arms wrapping around her as a familiar pine scent washed over her.

 _Robin._

She turned her head to find Robin standing right next to her. This close, she saw the dark circles under his eyes and the uncertainty lurking in his baby blues as they met her eyes. "Regina," he whispered.

As if waking from a reverie, Regina regained hold on the box and stepped away from him. She stared at him, shaking. "I…I'm donating some food. I do it every year," she said, feeling like an idiot just making conversation.

"That's great," he said, smiling until he peered into her box. "That's a lot of mac and cheese."

"It's all my boxes. I have no stomach for it." Regina lowered her eyes, staring at the boxes. "Mac and cheese isn't going to fix it this time. It may never fix anything again."

Robin shrank back, shoving his hands in his pockets. Sadness rolled off him and he looked at her with guilt-filled eyes. "True, mac and cheese won't fix this. We need to talk, like you've been saying. I've just been too much of an arse to do anything."

"So you want to talk?" She clutched her box closer. "Do you want to salvage this relationship?"

"I do. I wasn't just saying anything it took to get into your bed. I do love you." He stepped closer, reaching a tentative hand out to her.

Regina leaned into it, letting him hold her as best they could with the box in the way. She took a deep breath. "Let me drop this off and we can go talk. Is there any place you want to go?"

"I know a place. Here, let me get the door for you." He opened it and they stepped inside, together.

* * *

Robin took her to a small café by his apartment. She had seen it before but never had a reason to go inside. It was cozy, with booths as well as couches for patrons to sit and enjoy their coffee. Regina claimed a booth as Robin ordered them something. She fiddled with her hands, still nervous though he had assured her he loved her. Love wasn't always enough, she knew, and she could still walk out of there with a broken heart.

"Here you go. Peppermint latte and a croissant. Not like The Muffin Man's but still pretty good." He placed their cups and a plate down before sliding across from her.

She gave him a weak smile. "Thank you. I'm sure it's fine."

"I got your message. Actually, I got all of them. Did your cell phone really die?"

"It got fried. Someone hacked our server and used emails to destroy everything, including my phone," she explained. "That's what I was trying to tell you on Monday. We lost a lot."

Robin closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair. "Shit. I was a real asshole on Monday, wasn't I?"

"I was a selfish bitch, so maybe we're even?"

"You were not a selfish bitch," he replied, frowning. "You really forgot, you didn't blow me off."

"But I was a bitch, letting my anger get the best of me. Your dinner was not stupid. It was really important to you and I didn't mean to make it seem like I thought otherwise."

"I know." He sighed. "You were right on Monday. There was more going on than having to cancel the dinner."

Her fingers itched to reach out to him but she fought it. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I was letting some baggage from my relationship with Marian color my reaction. She tried to be supportive of my business but I think she saw it as a fancy I was doing before getting a real job."

Regina frowned. He tried to speak well of Marian and she wondered if sometimes he still had rose-colored nostalgia glasses when it came to her. Because the more she learned about their relationship, the less she liked the woman.

"So she didn't do a lot of things I would do for her—I never missed an event at the hospital or a dinner with some medical bigwig. But she would never come to one of my dinners. Or an office party," he said.

"I had every intention of going on Monday. It's just…I can get so caught up in work, even when there isn't a crisis, that nothing else exists. It's just me and doing the best I can be, at the expense of a lot of personal relationships. I told you when we met that my exes sometimes had valid points when they dumped me. Me being a workaholic was one of them."

Robin nodded. "So we both have issues to work through."

"Agreed." She leaned forward, resting her head on a hand. "So what do we do now?"

"I think we apologize. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain your legitimate reason for not coming to dinner. And I'm sorry I've been ignoring you the past few days. It shouldn't have taken the threat of losing you to get me to talk to you."

She nodded. "And I'm sorry I didn't contact you to let you know I wasn't going to make it. Or at the very least have Mary Margaret do so. From now on, I'm going to put any important event of yours on my work calendar. That way she can see it too and if something comes up, she can let you know if I can't. Or she can chase me out, whichever applies."

"Sounds good," he said, smiling. "And I'm not naïve to think we'll never get angry with each other again. We'll probably say things that hurt each other as well."

"I'm afraid that's a given with me. I get angry, I lash out."

Robin took her hands. "So how about we agree to this—if we ever need to step away from an argument to cool down, we never go more than twenty-four hours without speaking. How's that?"

"That sounds perfectly reasonable." She smiled at him, lacing her fingers with his. "I am going to do everything I can to make us work."

"Me too." He sighed. "I've been miserable without you the past few days. I actually started several texts to you but I was afraid that you wouldn't want to hear from me."

"I took personal time off from work because I couldn't concentrate. I kept waiting to hear from you. I've never done this before."

He grimaced. "My things are packed, aren't they? I've lost my drawer."

"No, you haven't. I do have to put your clothes back but otherwise, everything is right where you left them," she assured him.

"Well, I took the day off so I can spend it making it up to you. What do you want to do?"

Regina rubbed the back of his hands with her thumbs. "It doesn't matter. Just as long as I'm with you."

"Well, then, why don't we go back to my place and curl up under a blanket? We can watch TV, we can talk, or we can do absolutely nothing. And then I'll make you whatever you want to eat. Mac and cheese excluded now."

"Maybe I was a bit hasty in banning mac and cheese from my life," she said. "It definitely doesn't replace talking things out, but it's good for afterward."

Laughing, Robin pulled her up so she was standing. He kissed the side of her head before wrapping his arm around her. They walked out into the cold, a few snowflakes falling around them. But she felt nice and warm once again with Robin.

* * *

 **A/N** : I know, I know, angst right before the holiday? But the honeymoon phase for Robin and Regina had to come to an end eventually. They've come out the other side together and can only get stronger. Thanks to the anonymous user on tumblr who gave me the prompt. I do take them, so don't be afraid to leave one.

This chapter was also supposed to include Thanksgiving with the Mills-Lucas family. But this part alone is over 9000 words. So I've separated out the Thanksgiving part to be its own chapter, Part VI. And it's going to go up on Thanksgiving! Don't worry, it's just going to be fluff (though Robin will have some angst).

So you get two chapters this month! Surprise!

-Mac


	6. Home for the Holidays

**Home for the Holidays**

"Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays for no matter how far away you roam, when you long for the sunshine of a friendly gaze…" Regina's singing trailed off as she realized it was just her and Karen Carpenter.

She glanced over at Robin, who was now staring out the window as they entered Mist Haven. Was the blown opportunity for his company still on his mind? There had been talk of a makeup dinner but no invitation had come yet. Robin had already figured he had lost his chance but she knew he still harbored hope to get it. She wondered if part of him still blamed her.

"Robin?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head but didn't look away from the window. "Just thinking."

"About that dinner? I'm still sorry about that."

"Stop beating yourself up over it." He turned to face her, giving her a weak smile. "And that's not what's bothering me."

"Is it the song? Are you homesick?"

Robin shook his head. "England stopped being home for me a long time ago."

"Then what is it? You can tell me."

He sighed, biting his lip. "Does your dad own any guns?"

"Yes, he does. But he doesn't keep them in the house. Mother won't let him. So he keeps them at the hunting cabin he shares with my Uncle Xavier." Regina frowned. "Why?"

"So he's never threatened a boyfriend of yours with one?"

A flash of her father on their front porch, pellet gun in hand as Keith Nottinham crouched behind his car filled her mind. She sighed as they passed the Lake Nostros sign, meaning they were almost at her parents' house. And her boyfriend was afraid of getting shot.

"Regina?" She could hear panic fill his voice. "He has, hasn't he?"

She sighed. "He's threatened a boy with a gun but I wouldn't call Keith a boyfriend. We were dating for a bit in college until I found him cheating on me with a girl in another sorority. He didn't deny it, saying he just wanted to be my trophy husband when my trust fund kicked in. Which I don't have, by the way."

"I'm not with you for money, Regina," he said. "I love you."

"Right. Just talking about Keith brings back that old insecurity."

"He was a douche."

"And that's why when Ursula called to warn me he was coming to try and win me back, Dad went and borrowed a neighbor's pellet gun with Mother's blessing. He stood on the porch and shot around Keith until he left."

Robin sighed. "So if that's what he did to a douche, I can imagine what's awaiting me since I was an arse."

"Daddy is not going to be waiting on the porch with a gun." Regina shook her head. "I told you, they understand that couples fight. They've been married for almost forty years and I told you I'm a lot like Mother. Trust me—they understand."

"Understanding that couples fight is one thing. It's another thing when it involves your only child."

Regina sighed, turning into her parents' driveway. She knew there was nothing she could say to assuage Robin's fears. The only thing that was going to help was for him to hear it from her parents themselves. She parked the car and turned it off. "We're here. See? No armed father on the porch."

"Alright. So far, so good." Robin took a deep breath as he unbuckled himself. "Doesn't mean I'm not in for a holiday weekend filled with barely hidden distaste and overly polite smiles."

"My parents aren't yours."

"Oh no, they aren't. Mine wouldn't even attempt polite."

They got out of the car, shrugging on coats. Regina grabbed the dishes she and Robin had made for dinner the next day while he got their bags out of her trunk. She smiled at him. "Come on. It's going to be okay."

She and Robin climbed the porch stairs as the door opened to reveal Cora. Her brown hair was loose, falling over her shoulders in well coifed curls. She wore a crème colored shirt with an attached shall and black slacks. Regina had very rarely seen her mother look anything less than magazine-worthy and always admired her fashion taste.

"Regina, darling! It's so good to see you." Cora embraced her daughter, hugging her tightly. "How was the drive?"

"It was good. We only hit traffic getting out of Avalon but it was smooth sailing otherwise." Regina tightened her hold on her mother for a moment, enjoying the embrace.

Cora released her daughter and turned to face her other guest. "Robin! We're so glad you're joining us this weekend."

"Thank you for inviting me, Cora," he said.

Her mother tilted her head, studying him and Regina knew her mother suspected something was off. But she couldn't question it with Henry and Granny coming in from the kitchen as Ruby hurried down the stairs.

Henry held out his hand to Robin, who shook it. "Good to see you, Robin."

"And you, sir," Robin replied.

"No need to be so formal." Henry clapped the younger man on the back. "Ruby, be a dear and take the bags from Robin."

"Of course, Uncle Henry." Ruby paused to give an air kiss to her cousin before approaching Robin. She hugged him. "Nice to see you again."

Robin returned the hug. "You too, Ruby."

She picked up their bags and turned to Cora. "Are they both going into Regina's old room?"

As Cora confirmed that Robin and Regina were sharing a room, Granny took the dishes from Regina's hands. "You two didn't have to make anything. I think we have it covered."

"I know, but of course we had to bring something." Regina kissed the older woman's cheek. "It's good to see you, Granny."

Granny smiled. "You too, Regina. And it's good to see that handsome lad of yours. He's going to be fun to look at over the weekend."

"Granny." Regina gave her a look.

She chuckled in response. "I said look, dear. No harm in that, right? Besides, it's clear he's crazy about you. I doubt he's about to run off with me."

"I don't know. Robin hasn't tried your sweet potato casserole. It's mighty tempting."

Granny let out a bark of laughter before heading into the kitchen, muttering about Regina's sense of humor. Ruby had gone upstairs and Henry had gotten Robin into the living room, leaving Regina alone with her mother.

Cora raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with Robin? He seems very…stiff."

"He thinks you're going to punish him for our fight," Regina said. "Apparently, you and Daddy did a very good job at threatening him. Though I'm not sure when you did that."

"We've had some time to be alone with Robin, dear. And we're your parents. We'll protect you from whatever hurts you as best we can." Cora cupped her daughter's cheek, smiling. "You're always our little girl."

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled. "Thanks. But could you two assure him he's not in any danger this weekend? Please?"

Cora chuckled. "We'll talk with Robin, don't worry. Now, come on into the living room and we can all catch up."

* * *

After a light dinner and an evening of stories—including a few Regina had begged her mother not to tell—everyone bid each other good night and drifted toward their rooms. Regina watched as Robin wandered around her childhood bedroom, taking in all the remnants of her past.

"See anything interesting?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She laid her head against his back.

He hummed. "Everything about you is interesting, lovely. I loved hearing stories about you."

"Well, that makes one of us." Regina made a face as she recalled wanting to crawl under the couch and dying when her mother told about the time she decided to give herself a home perm. Instead of beautiful curls, she ended up with smelly frizz instead that she had to suffer with for a week before Cora let her go to the salon to get it fixed. She vowed to never do that again and banished the memory from her mind.

Too bad there were still pictures of her from that week.

Robin turned in her arms, gathering her to his chest. "They weren't that bad, trust me. And you know I'm just glad I'm here and not sleeping in the yard."

"Didn't my parents talk to you?" Regina asked with a frown.

"They did," he assured her with a chuckle. "Doesn't mean I'm not grateful they were so understanding."

She smiled, pulling him toward her bed. "Well, I guess you could say that tomorrow when we go around the table saying what we're most grateful for."

"I'll keep that in mind." They laid down, Regina resting her head on his chest. He toyed with her hair. "Wait, do you really do that?"

Laughing, she shook her head. "Dad usually gives a short speech and then we eat. You won't be forced to do any public speaking tomorrow."

"I know what I would've said. I'm grateful for you, Regina."

She smiled. "I'm grateful for you too. I never thought I would've met a man like you, been loved by someone like you do."

He tilted her head up, kissing her. She cupped his cheek, feeling his scruff tickle her palm as their kisses grew more passionate. Regina's other hand slipped under his shirt and toyed with the tie on his pajama pants.

Robin still her hand, licking his lips. "I love you, Regina, and would love to go further than this…but we're in your childhood room. With your family on either side of us."

"It would be awkward, wouldn't it?" At Robin's nod, she sighed and nestled against him. "Fine. We can just cuddle for now."

He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. We'll have all of Sunday night."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Can you tell me a bit more about your family? Who is Granny related to and how?"

Regina chuckled. "She's my mother's aunt. She and my grandfather were brother and sister."

"And Ruby?" he asked.

"Is Granny's granddaughter," Regina replied. "Her daughter, my Aunt Anita, died when Ruby was a baby and I was a little girl. We know nothing about her father and honestly, I don't think Ruby has cared to learn. So Granny raised her."

"That's admirable." Robin rubbed her arm. "What about your father's family?"

"The Mills family is a big bunch and we mostly see each other at weddings and funerals. We do spend Christmas with my Uncle Xavier and his family, so you'll meet them then. If you want to come to Christmas, that is."

Robin kissed her forehead. "I'd love to celebrate Christmas with your family."

She smiled, gathering his t-shirt in her fist as she curled closer to him. "I wasn't sure if you had plans to go back to England. Celebrate with your grandparents."

"I'll talk to them, yes. But they understand why I stay away," he replied. "If you want to meet them in person, you can come with me to Grandpa Roland's birthday in March. Get to meet all the assorted Locksleys."

Regina sat up. "You want me to come with you?"

"Of course I do," he said, running his hand through her hair. "I want to show you off."

She gave him a playful shove and he pulled her back down to his chest. "And you mean a lot to me, so of course I want you to feel a part of my family. Well, the ones I like."

"Of course," she replied, laughing. "I can't wait. Besides, I've never been to England. Can we also go to London?"

"We can do whatever you want, lovely." He nuzzled her as his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Thanksgiving morning started early with the Mills and Lucas women in the kitchen, preparing the food. Granny prepared her famous sweet potato casserole while Regina was given the task of making the stuffing. Cora and Ruby worked on the turkey together as the parade played in the background.

Henry and Robin wandered into the kitchen not much later and were immediately put to work. The older man began peeling potatoes while Robin stood around, looking awkward. "Is there anything I can do? I want to help."

"You can give Regina a hand with that stuffing. It's daunting for one person," Cora said, motioning to her daughter.

Regina frowned. "I can handle it, Mother. I have the past few years."

"We know. Because you're too stubborn to accept help," Ruby said. "But we figured if anyone could convince you otherwise, it would be Robin."

She glanced over, meeting his eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll do whatever you want, Regina."

"I guess I could use some help," she conceded. "It'll go faster."

Robin joined her at the stove, accepting the fork she handed him. She showed him how to press down the moist pieces of bread to pick up the celery and onions in the pan. Their arms brushed as she tossed more bread in or added butter when needed. They were a great team and Regina had to admit it was easier and more pleasant to work with him as her partner.

Within the hour, the stuffing was made and ready to go into the bird. "I think that's the quickest I've ever made the stuffing," Regina said as Robin wrapped his arms around her.

"Amazing what happens when you accept help," Cora teased her. She kissed Regina's cheek. "You did a great job, Regina. You too, Robin."

He smiled at her. "Thank you. I must say, everything looks really good."

"It'll taste even better," Granny promised. "But for now, breakfast."

* * *

That afternoon, the men disappeared into the living room for the Knights game. Regina found her father in his favorite recliner while Robin was stretched out on the couch. She leaned against the armrest as she smiled at the two. "Can I get you anything? Snacks? Beer?"

"I'm good," Henry said. "Thank you anyway, dear."

Robin smiled up at her. "I'll take a beer. Whatever your parents have, I'm not picky."

"I asked Mother to pick up a case of your beer. I'll get you one."

"Why do I feel like you did that more for yourself than me?" But he took her hand, kissing it. "Thank you though."

Regina walked back into the kitchen, Granny watching her. "I love that smile," she said. "It's so beautiful on you."

"What smile?"

"That 'I'm terribly happy because I'm in stupid love' smile," Ruby clarified. "You had it at Halloween and you have it now."

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Regina shrugged. "I'm in love. And this time, I'm not afraid to say it."

"Are wedding bells in the future?" Granny asked.

"We haven't talked about it," she answered. "But I do feel like Robin is 'The One' so…maybe?"

Ruby looked at her grandmother. "I told you this one was different."

"Where did you find him again?" Granny asked.

"The grocery store."

"I am going to the wrong store," the older woman replied. "Because mine certainly doesn't have a good-looking and considerate British man aisle."

Regina laughed, grabbing Robin's beer. "I'll be right back and I'll tell you the whole story."

When she returned to the living room, her father and boyfriend were in a deep discussion about game plays and stupid referee calls. She left the beer on a coaster and dropped a kiss into Robin's hair. He squeezed her hand but never took his eyes off the TV. Regina didn't mind; she was already used to being a sports widow.

She returned to the kitchen, helping Granny with her apple pie. "So, yes, how I met Robin. It started with a really, really bad day at work…"

* * *

Cora Mills had a knack for timing her turkey to finish exactly at the end of the Knights' game, even the ones that went into overtime. Regina never understood how she did it and wondered if maybe her mother was magic. Just like clockwork, Cora took her golden brown turkey out of the oven as cheers erupted from the living room, meaning the Knights had won the game.

The men wandered into the kitchen to check on their meal. Henry smiled as he saw the turkey. "Time for me to carve, my dear?"

"Absolutely." Cora handed her husband the knife before turning to Regina and Ruby. "Why don't you two go finish setting the table?"

Robin perked up. "I'll help them."

"Oh no," Granny replied. "I need your help carrying the dishes into the dining room. You stay right here."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, giving Regina a look. She just shrugged and grabbed the silverware, following Ruby into the dining room.

As they set each place, Robin and Granny kept coming in and out of the room with more and more food. He stopped by Regina at one point to ask: "Isn't this a bit much?"

She shrugged. "We'll probably be eating leftovers all weekend but that's okay. Tis the season to overeat."

"We'll work it off tomorrow morning at the Black Friday sales anyway," Ruby said. "Or at least us women will. I'm not sure what you and Uncle Henry will do."

Robin glanced at Regina. "You're going to get up early to go shopping? How early?"

"Before dawn. Don't worry, I won't wake you." She kissed his cheek.

Granny led Cora and Henry from the kitchen, the man carrying a plate laden with carved turkey. She clapped her hands. "Okay, everyone take your seats! It's time to eat."

Regina guided Robin to the seat next to her. Henry and Granny took the two end seats while Cora and Ruby sat next to each other as well. Once everyone was settled, Henry raised his wine glass. "I'd like to make my customary Thanksgiving toast. Once again, I am grateful for you, my family. I am one lucky man, surrounded by so many beautiful and strong women.

"This year, we are also grateful for Robin. You've made Regina happier than we've seen her in a long time and as long as you keep doing that, you'll always have a seat at this table," he said.

"So…no pressure," Robin deadpanned, causing everyone to laugh.

Henry held his glass up again. "So here's to the year that was and to the year that will be. May we always be grateful for every day. Cheers!"

"Cheers," they echoed, clinking their glasses together.

Granny took a sip before declaring: "Dig in!"

They passed the different dishes around as everyone filled their plates with as much food as possible. Ruby initially dominated their conversation, talking about her latest assignment as a photographer. She had been taking pictures in Beijing and had only gotten back that Monday. "I was glad to be home though," she said. "The air quality is as horrible as all the news reports say. It was awful."

"Well, we're glad you got back in time," Cora said, patting her cousin's hand. "It wouldn't be Thanksgiving without all of us."

Granny nodded. "While Ruby always has great stories, I want to know more about you, Robin. You're new."

He chuckled, leaning back to stretch his arm across the back of Regina's chair. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything," Granny replied. "We have all night."

Regina shook her head. "Not everything. Robin and I are both enjoying discovering new things over time. Sorry, Granny."

"Well, then, I guess you can tell us everything Regina already knows and one new thing. How's that, dear?" Granny looked over at the rims of her glasses at Regina.

"That's fine," Regina conceded and Robin chuckled, starting with a few stories about his childhood. She rested a hand on his thigh as she continued to eat, letting his voice wash over her.

"And since last night was all about embarrassing Regina stories, I think it's only fair that I tell you one about me," he offered. "When I was younger, maybe about thirteen, I decided to give skateboarding a try. I saved up money I earned from some odd jobs and bought myself one. Will and I would watch the others at the park and mimic them. But one day, some girls were hanging around and we decided to impress them."

Ruby held up her hand. "Does this end with a broken leg or a broken arm?"

"Both," Robin replied. "Arm for me, leg for Will."

"I'm afraid to ask but what did you do?" Regina asked.

He sighed. "We decided to attempt some of the tricks we saw the others doing. He went down trying to jump with the skateboard and I hit the railing the wrong way."

Everyone grimaced and Regina rubbed one of his arms, unsure if it was the one he broke. He covered her hand with his. "I don't know what hurt more—the pain in my arm or their laughter."

"What did your parents do?" Granny asked. Regina held her breath, worrying about the answer.

"Mum fussed over me for a week after that," he replied. "But my dad kept lecturing me about how stupid I had been for months after that. Actually, I'm sure if you would even mention skateboards around us, he'll still lecture me."

Cora's mouth pressed into a thin line and Regina knew she had some thoughts about George Locksley. She had heard more about Robin's father from the two of them and Regina could tell her impression of the man wasn't favorable. Part of her wanted the two to meet just because she wanted to see her mother put him in his place.

Regina smiled at him. "So you can't skateboard. Thank goodness because you were starting to be a little too perfect."

"Can you skateboard?" he asked.

"No, she can't. But I can," Ruby said. "I can always teach you if you ever want to try again."

Robin held up his hand. "I'm good. Thanks anyway."

Granny chuckled, standing up. "Well, who's ready for some dessert?"

* * *

Everyone turned in early that night, all suffering from food comas. Regina convinced Robin to take a bath with her and she rested against him as the warm water lapped at them. He wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for my first Thanksgiving," he said.

"I couldn't imagine sharing today with anyone else," she replied. "I love you."

He dropped a kiss to her shoulder. "I never get tired of hearing that."

"You ready for the rest of the weekend?"

"Why, what else is in store for us? I mean, I'm not going to the Black Friday sales with you."

Regina chuckled. "I didn't think you'd come. But we're usually back during the morning, so there's still plenty to do."

"Like?"

"Decorating the house," she replied. "I get my love for Christmas from my parents. We go all out, putting you and your Halloween decorations to shame."

"That seems like a challenge, milady."

"It's just the truth."

He hummed. "We'll see."

She laughed, pulling the stopper to drain the tub. Patting his leg, Regina climbed out of the tub. "Come on, I have a very early morning and I hope to get in some cuddles."

"I am expert cuddler," he said, climbing out after her. He pulled her flush against him, kissing her. Robin's hands skimmed over her curves as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As his hand squeezed one of her ass cheeks, knocking disturbed them. "Are you two having sex in there?" Ruby asked through the door. "Because I need to use the bathroom."

Regina groaned as she broke the kiss. "I love Ruby but there are times like this that make me want to kill her."

They wrapped themselves in towels, stepping out to find Ruby waiting with her arms crossed. She gave an exaggerated sigh. "Finally! I mean, I'm all for Regina getting laid but don't inconvenience the rest of us."

"I hate you, you know that." Regina glared at her cousin. She took Robin's hand and led him back to her room.

Once the door was closed, Robin collapsed onto her bed, laughing. She crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're laughing about. No doubt my father heard that. You have to stay here with him while we're shopping."

"Oh, come on, Regina," he said. "I may feel awkward having sex in your parents' house, but they have to know we're having it. They did let us sleep together."

She sighed. "I guess you're right. Still doesn't mean I don't want to strangle Ruby."

"Well, if you need any tips on committing murder, I'm your man." He gave her a wink.

It was her turn to laugh, climbing into bed next to him. "Who knew there would be perks to dating a serial killer?"

He held her close, their legs entwining. "I love your family, though. So let's keep Ruby alive for now. How's that?"

"If you insist," she sighed. "Besides, I'm too tired and comfortable to do anything else."

Robin reached down and pulled the blankets over them. He turned off her lamp before settling back down next to her. "Good night, Regina. And happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Robin," she murmured back.

* * *

 **A/N** : So I'm a few hours off Thanksgiving. Oops. I hope everyone enjoyed their meals. I know I did.

No sex this time, so sorry to the guest reviewer who wanted make up sex between Robin and Regina. But there will be Christmas sex next month. And I'm sure there will be more arguments between the two, so there will be more chances for makeup sex.

 _The Prince of Darkness_ will be updated later today. So you get two stories today rather than yesterday. Yay?

-Mac


	7. Our First Christmas Together

**Our First Christmas Together**

"Okay, so I made a special trip to Storybrooke just to get these. You're going to flip," Regina said, carrying in a plate of gingerbread cookies into her living room.

Robin looked up from where she had him untangling her Christmas lights and his face lit up. "The Muffin Man?"

"The Muffin Man," she confirmed, putting the plate down. She watched as he grabbed a cookie and took a bite. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a soft groan. Giddy, Regina prodded: "Well?"

"Their bakers are magic. That's the only explanation why they can keep making baked goods that taste like heaven." Robin took another cookie off the plate.

She chuckled before pressing play on her DVD player. "Nothing starts off the holiday season quite like Love Actually. Don't you agree?"

"I've never seen it," he replied, putting aside the now untangled Christmas lights. He turned back to grab another strand when he caught sight of Regina's face, which she knew was a mixture of shock and horror. Robin frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You've never seen Love Actually?"

"No."

"But you're British!"

"So? I was already living here in the States when it came out."

"But you love romantic comedies. This is sentimental, sappy and pure romance. Everything that screams you."

He chuckled, pulling her close. "I'll take that as a compliment, lovely."

"It is," she replied. "Because this is arguably one of the best Christmas movies of all time."

Regina pulled him onto the couch. "Okay, I'm going to make us hot chocolate, load up on the gingerbread cookies and then you're going to watch this movie properly. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he sassed her, pulling out the blanket she kept by her couch for cold nights. Once she had everything she deemed necessary for a Christmas movie night, he wrapped them in it and held her as the movie started.

* * *

As the credits rolled at the end, Robin's lips found her neck and began sucking. Her hand snaked up to entangle itself in his hair as she let out a moan. "I take it you liked it?"

"Oh yes," he replied. "It was right up my alley."

He eased her down until she was lying on her back and he could hover over her. "Watching all those love stories reminded me of how much I love you."

She smiled, toying with the hem of his shirt. "Oh? And how much is that?"

"So much," he leaned down, kissing her neck again, "I think I'd explode from it."

Regina gasped as he found her pressure point, fisting his shirt as he began to suck in earnest. She slipped her other hand underneath, running it over his toned chest until she got to one of his nipples. One little tweak has him grinding against her, letting her feel how hard he was already for her.

"Do you want to explode in here or in my bedroom?" she asked, voice low and husky.

He pulled away, standing up. Before she could protest the loss of his heat against her body, Robin scooped her into his arms. She adjusted herself, wrapping her legs around him as she kissed him hard on the mouth.

Regina loved the fact that he could navigate through her apartment without breaking their kisses, that he knew it almost as well as he knew his own. She was almost as knowledgeable about the space he shared with John, able to creep around in the dark on nights when she crashed at his place.

He laid her down on the bed, pulling off his shirt with one quick motion. It got tossed into the corner of the room, her own shirt soon joining it. Robin made quick work of her bra, taking one breast in his mouth as he began to massage the other. She began to buck against him, rubbing against his leg to create the right friction. Her already wet panties were pushed aside, allowing the seam to rub against her clit in just the right way.

Robin kissed down her body, dipping his tongue into her navel for a moment, before coming to the waistband of her jeans. He popped open the button and pulled down the zipper, causing her to let out a sound of disappointment as the material no longer brushed her clit. As he pulled her jeans down, she slid her finger between her soaked folds and picked up the slack.

"So beautiful," he said, kneeling between her legs. He ran his palms against her legs as he watched her pleasure herself. "I can't believe you're mine."

"Feeling's mutual." She leaned up, wrapping a hand behind his neck. He leaned closer to her lips but she applied a gentle pressure, guiding him further down. Robin chuckled as he gave her clit a slow lick. Once. Twice. She moaned. "Oh, god."

As he started to suck at her clit, she flopped back down on the bed. She closed her eyes, feeling the familiar pleasure building inside her. Electricity coursed through her veins and as stars exploded behind her eyes, she cried out his name.

* * *

They laid entwined in bed, Robin peppering her forehead with soft kisses. She had her eyes closed as her fingers stroked his beard. "What was your favorite story? In the movie?"

"Well, I have to say I did identify with the man who left Britain and found incredible sex in America."

She pinched his side and he squirmed away from her. "I'm serious," she said.

"Sorry, love." He pulled her close again, kissing her forehead. "Jamie and Aurelia's, hands down. Yours?"

"While I love the scene where Mark professes his undying love to Juliet, I must admit I'm actually partial to John and Judy's."

He scrunched his brows as he asked. "Wait, were they the ones filming the porno?"

"They were the stand ins, yeah."

"Why?" He didn't sound judgmental but rather curious.

She smiled, curling against his side. "Because they got to really know each other. Because they were able to open up to each other and tell the other everything. No judgments, just acceptance. I feel that way with you."

"The same." He kissed her, stroking her hair. "And it feels weird that I like the story that could be the complete opposite. John and Judy feel in love because they communicated, Jamie and Aurelia fell in love despite not being able to communicate."

Regina nodded. "But they fell in love with each other's quirks and nonverbal personalities. Like how I love the fact you have a kit just to carve jack o'lanterns. Or how your eyes light up when you get really excited about something and how you bite your lower lip when you're really, really happy."

"I love how you get absorbed in a crossword puzzle, your tongue sticking out as you concentrate. And I love that really good cookies can make you giddy. I also love the fact that once we get out of this bed, you're going to pick up all our clothes and put them away."

She groaned. "I don't love the thought of getting out of this bed."

"And why would we do that?" But his stomach growled loudly and he grinned sheepishly.

She laughed. "That's a pretty good reason. Come on, I'll make us some mac and cheese."

"Then we can come back to bed?" Robin wiggled his eyebrows.

Regina rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible, Robin Locksley."

"Can you blame me? Look at my bedmate." He kissed her hand.

"Keep talking and you won't even get the mac and cheese because then I really will have not motivation to leave this bed."

"I still fail to see a downside." Yet another growl came from his stomach and he grimaced. "Except that seems to disagree."

She climbed out of bed, retrieving the jersey from her drawer. Regina pulled it on and found her slippers. As she picked up their clothes, she asked: "You coming or staying?"

"Can you hand me my jeans?" He held out his hand, taking the article of clothing Regina handed him. "I'll be right out, lovely."

"Don't take too long." She shoved the clothes into a drawer, winking at him before heading out to her kitchen to start their favorite meal.

* * *

Though they had planned to go back to bed after dinner, Robin instead returned to her living room and finished untangling her lights. He picked a strand up. "Shall we hang these in the window."

"Absolutely not," she replied, frowning. "Those are tree lights."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes, there's a difference." Regina pulled out a few other strands. "These are smaller and fit the windows better."

He nodded, putting the strand he held down. "I see that now. I also see you have only multicolored lights."

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. It's just…I don't know, John and I thought you'd be a white lights kind of person."

She frowned. "That's not very festive now, is it?"

"No, it's not," he agreed. "Now, is there a particular strand you prefer in your bedroom?"

"Now you're just sassing me." She snapped the dish towel at him.

Robin dodged it, laughing. "Can you blame me? You look so cute when you're annoyed."

"You're lucky you're just cute in general." She gave him a little shove. "Go, put the lights up in my room. I'll pull some more decorations out."

He left the room and she darted to her front closet, pulling out the red bag she had hidden in there right before he had gotten to her apartment. She carried it back over as she positioned herself by the couch, waiting for him to return.

When Robin emerged from her bedroom, she held out the bag to him. "I got this for you."

"A present? Are we doing the twelve days of Christmas? Because I have to say it might be a bit difficult to find a partridge in a pear tree."

"You are really on point with your sass today. Someone ate his Wheaties." Without waiting for his comeback, she shook the bag. "Do you want the present or not?"

Robin grabbed the bag and bit his lower lip, pulling out the festive tissue paper until he got to the present inside. He pulled out a red velvet stocking with a fluffy white top. Embroidered there in gold lettering was "Robin."

"It's for us to hang here and then to bring to my parents' house," she explained. "I wanted you to have your own stocking."

"Regina, this is…" He paused and she thought he was choked up. Robin leaned over, kissing her instead.

She smiled into the kiss, pulling him down onto the couch with her. He shifted so she wasn't bearing most of his weight. They cuddled together as Regina wrapped around him. "I wanted you to feel part of the family. Because you are," she said.

"Family," he whispered, a distant look in his eyes.

Regina held her breath, wondering if she went too far. She knew Robin was "The One," the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But they hadn't discussed marriage beyond comments about their dream weddings at Marian's wedding months ago. She didn't know if he felt the same, if he was ready to consider it. Had she moved too fast?

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "We're a family," he agreed.

Tears pricked her eyes as her heart sped up. "You and me?"

"Together," he confirmed. "I love you so much, Regina."

"I love you too." She wiped her tears as she rested her ear over his heart. He was thinking of a future with her. Perhaps she was "The One" for him as well.

Robin nuzzled her. "Are we putting up the decorations? Or would you rather we stay here and cuddle? Because I'm all for cuddling."

"You know what? Cuddling sounds perfect." Regina closed her eyes as he shifted them into a more comfortable position on the couch. "We can always decorate in the morning."

* * *

Gold always held the company holiday party on the second Thursday of December. He felt it was early enough that people wouldn't have already started taking off to celebrate the holidays with family but not too early that it wouldn't feel festive. The party was held in the office building, in a hall on the third floor. Food was catered by a top rated restaurant and there was always music.

Regina changed from her pantsuit into her red dress in her office. She smoothed down the pencil skirt and toyed with her neckline, wondering if maybe she was showing too much cleavage for a work affair. But the halter style top showed off Robin's necklace the best, so she decided to throw caution to the wind.

Laughter floated through the door and she smiled. Robin and David had arrived, she figured, and were waiting to escort her and Mary Margaret to the party. Excited, Regina grabbed a sweater and her clutch before hurrying to join the others outside.

Robin's laughter died in his throat and his eyes widened when he saw her. She saw him visibly swallow as he strode toward her. "That dress should be illegal," he whispered.

"Glad you liked it," she replied, kissing him.

David wrapped his arm around Mary Margaret's waist. "Shall we go downstairs? Get this party started?"

Robin pulled away, taking Regina's hand. "So I'm going to know most of the people down there, right?"

"For the most part," Mary Margaret said. "We invited a lot of them to our Halloween party."

"And you'll finally get to meet Zelena. Enjoy that pleasure," David said, sarcasm dripping from the last word.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Is she really that bad?"

The others didn't respond and he took a deep breath. "Well, I hope I get it over with early on. Let's go."

Gold greeted them as they stepped off the elevator. He smiled at Robin. "Is this the boyfriend, Regina?"

"Robin Locksley." He held out his hand to Gold. "I'm pleased to meet you after hearing Regina talk about you."

"And I'm pleased to see you were smart enough to hold onto her," Gold replied.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, though I needed to have some sense smacked into me."

"Well, if you ever need it again, I'll be happy to administer it." Gold tapped his cane against the floor. He then turned to Regina. "Looking as lovely as ever."

They exchanged air kisses and she gave him a knowing look. "What are you trying to butter me up for?"

"You know me too well," he sighed. "I'll tell you another day. For now, enjoy the party. You and Mary Margaret deserve it."

Gold turned to Sidney as he stepped off the elevator, leaving the quartet free to head into the party. Robin and David escorted them inside, where August greeted them first. "Hey, we've set up at a table far from the speakers so we can have a somewhat successful conversation. Follow me."

"Well, where are the drinks? I'll go get them some," Robin offered.

Regina kissed his cheek. "You're great. It's an open bar, so just follow the line and you'll find the booze."

He gave her a baffled look but walked away. Regina strolled over to the table her coworkers had claimed for their own and took a seat next to Mary Margaret. The others greeted her before returning to their conversations.

Someone plopped down in the chair she was saving for Robin and she turned to tell them that. Her smile faltered when she saw Zelena. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"I saw you were here alone and decided to come keep you company." Zelena gave her a fake smile. "How are you?"

Regina put on a fake smile as well. "I'm fine. And I'm not alone, so I need you get out of that seat before my date comes back."

"Date? You want me to believe you have a date? You don't have to impress me," Zelena said.

She wanted so much to smack the smug grin off her coworker's face but resisted. Especially as Robin approached the table, balancing several drinks in his hands. "You know, love, I'm a bit concerned about your coworkers. I think you're all alcoholics."

Zelena turned around and Regina could see her eyes widen when she saw Robin. "Are you Regina's date?" she asked.

"I am," Robin confirmed. "Is that my seat?"

Regina nodded. "Zelena was just leaving. Weren't you?"

"Ahh, Zelena. Nice to meet you. I'm Robin. I'd shake your hand but well…" He moved the glasses in his hands.

"Robin? Really?" Zelena smiled, standing to circle him. "Well, aren't you a fine specimen?"

"I'm Regina's boyfriend, not a piece of meat at market," he replied, getting testy.

She held up her hands. "I'm just admiring. Don't worry, I won't touch the goods. You're not my type."

"Well, thank the Lord for small blessings."

Zelena frowned and backed away. "Well, I'll go back to my table. Nice to see you took Regina back, Robin, after your little spat."

His eyes narrowed. "That was none of your business."

"Well, then, don't conduct an argument in our place of business," Zelena shot back. She stalked away as Robin set down the drinks.

He sighed. "So, that was Zelena?"

"Yeah," Regina replied. "What do you think?"

"She was…uh…well…If I never have to see her again, I'll be happy with that."

Regina laughed, leaning against him as he sat down. "I love you."

Everyone picked up their drinks and August held his up high. "I'd like to make a toast to another great year. Let's hope next year is as good as this one."

"Here, here!" They clinked their glasses together and took sips. Robin wrapped an arm around Regina, pulling her close to whisper: "I don't know. Next year has to top meeting you."

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hmm, but I'm sure you're going to make next year so much better for me."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" August asked, smiling at them.

Robin smiled back at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The music started up and Regina almost winced to hear it was Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas is You," the most overplayed Christmas song each year. But Robin stood, tugging on her hand. "Come on. Let's dance."

"Dance? To this? Don't you think it's a little cliché?" But Regina followed him out to the dancefloor anyway.

"Love, you know I love everything cliché. Especially when it comes to romance." He pulled her close and began leading her around the floor, keeping in time with the music.

Regina laughed as he spun her out and spun her back toward him. She leaned against him as he began singing along to Mariah Carey. "All I want for Christmas is you," he crooned.

"Well, then, I guess I should return all those presents I got for you."

He paused before singing: "All I want for Christmas is you…and all those presents you got me."

She laughed again as he spun her out one last time. When she spun back in, he pulled her close for a kiss as the song ended. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Zelena's voice interrupted them. They turned to find the redhead walking past them, a glass of wine in her hand. "How can two people be so saccharine?"

Robin tilted his head. "Are you the office Scrooge?"

Zelena walked away in a huff as Regina buried her head in Robin's shoulder to hide her laughter. "You're coming to every office party from now on."

"Gladly," Robin said, wrapping his arm around her as the music slowed down. He began swaying her, humming along to the music.

A familiar petite blonde woman walked up to them, smiling. "Well, if it isn't my favorite lovebirds. I'm really glad to see you two are still together."

"Tink?" Regina asked, surprised to find Marian's wedding photographer at her office party. "Are you here taking pictures?"

David and Mary Margaret joined them on the dancefloor, she smiling at Regina. "I passed the business card Tink sent with your picture onto Gold's assistant as a suggestion. Looks like they took it."

"So, can I get a picture?" Tink held up her camera. The two couples posed individually for her before taking a group shot. She smiled. "You four are great. Well, I'll let you get back to your dancing. Just remember, I'll be around with my camera."

They chuckled before resuming their slow dance, Mary Margaret and David nearby. Regina closed her eyes and leaned her head against Robin's shoulder. He rested his cheek against her hair and pressed their hands over his heart. It beat in time with the music it seemed as the continued to dance on. She wanted to stay in his embrace forever.

He lifted his head and nuzzled her hair. "I am never letting you go again," he whispered.

She smiled as her heart sped up. He was thinking about forever as well, she realized. Forever with her. It was everything she wanted for Christmas.

* * *

The following week, Regina left work early with instructions to Mary Margaret to do the same. "Go, have a nice night out with David," she told her assistant.

"Thank you," Mary Margaret replied. "Have fun at the Sherwood Christmas party."

Regina smiled. "Judging from what I know about Robin's coworkers, I'm sure I will."

She returned to her apartment and changed into the long-sleeved green dress she had bought for the party. Pinning her dark hair into a bun, she grabbed her black clutch and slipped on her nice heeled boots before heading to pick up her car from the garage. Robin was taking his employees out to a restaurant near their office, which was located just outside Avalon. It wasn't too far of a drive but everyone knew it was easier to drive up and down rather than east and west like she was going to have to do.

After almost forty minutes of stop and go traffic, Regina pulled into the lot for the restaurant. Robin greeted her as she entered and ushered her to the party room. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone," he said.

"All your Merry Men?" She loved the fact his employees called themselves that, given how many other Robin Hood references existed in his life. "I can't wait."

His coworkers greeted her warmly and Will took her coat from her as he kissed her cheek. "Always a pleasure, Regina," he said.

"Careful, Scarlet," Robin warned him playfully.

Will held up his hand. "Oh, come off it, mate. I know she's crazy for only you."

Once she took Robin's hand again, she found herself staring at a wall of men—all of vary ages and different races. They looked her up and down before rushing her. She was separated from Robin and they talked over each other, each jockeying to get close to her. Regina tried to keep up with their conversations but her mind began to spin. She craned her neck, trying to find Robin so he could rescue her.

"Will you give the poor thing room to breathe!" a female Scottish voice called out. "For Christ's sake, STEP BACK."

The men did as the voice ordered, revealing a young woman with wild red curls. She smiled at Regina and held out her hand. "Name's Merida. Sorry about them. I swear they have better manners than that."

"Nice to meet you," Regina said, shaking Merida's hand. "And I'm sure they're all lovely people. Just one on one and not in a large group crowding around me."

Merida chuckled. "That they are. They just get excited sometimes."

"Yes. And your boss was no help." Regina gave her boyfriend a glare as he approached her.

Robin handed her a glass of wine as he gave her sheepish smile. "Sorry. I may be the boss, but they don't really listen to me."

"We don't," Merida confirmed. "He's just too nice."

She went off to take her seat at the table as Robin took Regina's hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone one at a time."

Just as she thought, his coworkers were more manageable individually. She spent a few minutes in conversation with each one, getting to know the people Robin spent most of his time with. By the time they took their seats for dinner, Regina knew that even if his employees didn't listen to Robin, they certainly respected him.

Robin stood, raising his glass. "Here we are at the end of another good year. And I know I have all of you to thank for it. You are the best employees anyone could ask for and what's more, you're my second family. So, here's a toast. For the year that was, for the year that will be, and that come this time next year, we all will still be together. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" they echoed, clinking their glassed together. Robin sat down again and laced his fingers with Regina's as their entrees were served. She was pulled into tales about Robin's childhood with Will while he chuckled beside her.

When they were done with their dinner, Regina excused herself to go to the ladies' room. On the way back, she was met by Tuck, one of Robin's older employees. He smiled at her. "Regina, can I have a word?"

"Of course." She followed him to a private corner. "Is something wrong?"

Tuck shook his head. "I've known Robin a long time now. Was one of his first employees. I've come to love the lad like a son."

"Is this where you ask me my intentions with Robin?"

Chuckling, Tuck shook his head. "I could but I wanted to thank you instead."

"Thank me? What for?"

"I met Robin while he was still dating Marian and I saw the toll it took on him. While he knew he did the right thing, it still hurt him a lot to end things with Marian."

Regina nodded. "Of course. They were together for a long time."

"He wasn't himself for a long time," Tuck said. "But slowly, the Robin I knew when I first met him came back. And then one day, he was happier than I had ever seen him and going on about this beautiful and vivacious woman he had met the night before."

"You are talking about me, right?"

Tuck laughed. "Yes, unless there was another Regina he met six months ago."

"There better not be," she teased.

"Oh, I can see why Robin loves you. And I can see that you love him. Thank you for that. He's so much happier now and I know you're a big part of that."

Regina smiled, blushing a bit. "He deserves all the happiness in the world."

"That he does," Tuck agreed. He patted her hand. "Come. I think I've held you up long enough."

She didn't move though. Instead, she squeezed his hand. "Thank you, for telling me that. It makes me feel better knowing you all accept me because I want to share every part of Robin's life as much as I want him to share every part of mine."

Tuck's smile softened and he didn't say anything. He just led her back to Robin. "This one's a keeper, boss," he said.

"I know," Robin replied softly, smiling at her.

One of his employees, Alan, tapped his spoon against his glass. "Alright, everyone. We've eaten and digested some. You know what that means—time for karaoke!"

Everyone groaned but Alan didn't seem to mind. He set up the machine, turning on a microphone and holding it out to Robin. "Will you start us off, Fearless Leader?"

"It is tradition," he sighed, standing. "Shall I do the usual? Or should I try something new?"

"Why mess with perfection?" Tuck asked, chuckling. "It is the most wonderful time of the year."

Robin nodded as the words to "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" appeared on the screen. Not that he needed it as he knew the words well enough, she realized. He walked around the room, singing to his employees as if he was some sort of lounge singer. They laughed and clapped, cheering him when he finished. He held up the mic. "Who's next?"

Merida dragged the only other female Merry Man, Mulan, up to the mic to sing "Christmas Wrapping" with her. Tuck sang of his wish for a "White Christmas" while Alan wanted it to be "Christmas Every Day." Will gave into Robin's and Regina's needling, singing "Jingle Bell Rock." He then challenged the love birds to a duet, "Baby, It's Cold Outside." They accepted it and when they finished the song with a kiss, the others cheered.

Soon, though, their time at the restaurant came to an end. Robin led his employees in off-key renditions of "The 12 Days of Christmas" and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" before giving them one more Christmas gift: "You all have tomorrow off! Enjoy your weekend and I'll see you all on Monday."

Each one thanked him as they left the restaurant, heading home to their own families. It left only Will and Regina behind as Robin settled up with management. He returned to the two with a smile. "Well, I think that was a resounding success."

"It certainly was, mate," Will agreed. "I should've come to work for you years ago."

"Yes, you should've," Robin replied. He helped Regina up, holding her close. "And what did you think?"

"I think I'm looking forward to coming back next year." She smiled at him before kissing his cheek.

Robin's smile grew wider. "I can't wait to bring you back next year."

"Oh god, you two are getting mushy." Will stood up, sighing. "I'll leave you two to gush and head home. Good night."

Once he left, Robin helped Regina into her coat. "Shall we head back to my place?" he asked. "Curl up on the couch for a good holiday movie?"

"Sounds perfect, she said, taking his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Regina always hosted a party on Christmas Eve. It gave her friends a chance to get together and exchange presents before they were off to their own Christmas celebrations. A few were no longer able to come due to their own holiday traditions but most still managed to make it. It was one of her favorite nights of the year.

And this year, she had Robin. He had come over the afternoon before and helped her clean her apartment before spending the night. It was a good thing most of the work had been done because both found it difficult to get out of bed that morning.

Now, though, the hors d'oeuvres were set out on her kitchen table and there was both eggnog and coquito waiting for people to drink. Robin set up her laptop to play Christmas music and found a station airing the Yule log. She watched him from the kitchen with a smile, leaning against the doorway.

Robin had worn a black sweater with white reindeer embroidered on it over a white button down shirt. His black jeans completed the look, though he wore no shoes. He glanced up at her and smiled. "See anything interesting?"

"You. You look like you stepped right out of a catalogue."

"And you look like you stepped off the pages of a magazine," he replied, walking toward her. "You wore this sinful red dress again on purpose, didn't you?"

She shrugged, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Look up, darling."

"What?" Robin glanced up and he smiled. "Oh, well, would you look at that?"

That was the sprig of mistletoe she knew he had snuck over her kitchen doorway. He leaned in and kissed her, sucking on her lower lip until she gave his tongue entrance. Christmas Eve was definitely shaping up to be a very good night.

Soon the apartment was filled with their friends. Food was passed around and drinks poured from both bowls. Robin had found Christmas crackers at a store around the corner from her and had bought them, excited to share something from home with his American friends. Little pops echoed over the Christmas music as everyone gamely donned their paper crowns at Robin's insistence.

Regina straightened her yellow crown as she poured a fresh batch of coquito into the punch bowl. Arms wrapped around her from behind. "You look like a queen," he whispered.

"I feel like a fool," she replied. "But I don't care. We're all having way too much fun."

"Good." He kissed her cheek before returning to their guests as David read the bad joke that had been tucked into his cracker.

Regina took the empty container into the kitchen, aware that Mary Margaret followed her. "So, I'd tease you about getting a ring from Robin but I know you aren't one to rush into things," her assistant said.

"You do know me," Regina replied, turning to face her. "But if Robin were to drop to one knee tomorrow and ask me to marry him, I'd say yes in a heartbeat."

Mary Margaret's green eyes widened in surprised. "You would? You're that certain?"

"I am." Warmth spread through Regina as she thought about forever with Robin.

"Do you think he will propose?"

"Tomorrow? No," Regina said. "We haven't really talked about and after what he went through with Marian…I'm happy to wait until he's ready."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Well, I guess it's all good. I'm going to need a break from my wedding before we go anywhere near yours."

Regina laughed, linking her arm with Mary Margaret's. "Tell me how it goes. Do you need me to do anything as a bridesmaid?"

"Everything would be nice, but right now, no," Mary Margaret replied as they rejoined the rest of the party.

* * *

Once Regina chased her cousin out her apartment ("We'll see each other tomorrow and Granny will kill you if you're not home on Christmas morning!"), she and Robin collapsed on the couch. "At least she helped clean," she said, munching on some gingerbread cookies from the Muffin Man.

He chuckled before pulling out a little bag. "Since it's already Christmas, I think you can open a present."

"I can wait until morning. I have other plans for right now." She kissed the underside of his chin.

"It won't take you long and I really want you to open it now." He gave her his puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Then I should get one for you to open," Regina said, starting to stand. "It's only fair."

Robin gently pushed her down. "It's okay. Please, just open this one."

Intrigued, she pushed aside the paper until her fingers closed around some string. Giving it a tug, she pulled out a gold picture ornament. Inside was a photo of her and Robin from the office party, his arm around her and her cheek pressed to his as they smiled for the camera. A message was written in elegant cursive using silver paint: "Our First Christmas Together."

"Oh, Robin," she said softly.

"I asked Tink to rush it," he explained. "You gave me a stocking to join yours and now I'm giving you our first ornament. Hopefully there will be many more."

She kissed him before tugging him toward the tree. He held her as she found the perfect spot for their ornament, hanging it on the artificial bough. Leaning against him, she tapped his arm. "Come to bed. You might still get a gift to unwrap."

He trotted behind her, excited to get to the bedroom…until Regina headed for the bathroom. Robin frowned. "Wait, don't I get to peel you out of that dress?"

"You've already taken this dress off me. I have something else for tonight." She paused at the door, giving him a coy smile before heading inside.

She pulled out the unmarked black box she had hid in her hamper and opened it up. The salesgirl at the boutique had helped her pick the outfit out, promising it would knock Robin senseless. "The only way this is going to stay on you for more than five minutes when he sees you is if he's too stunned to think," she had said. "Which is a good possibility."

Regina undressed before sliding on the red lacy panties. Next came the matching bustier lined with white fur. She completed the look with a red garter and checked her hair before reapplying her lipstick. With one more deep breath, she opened the bathroom door and stepped back into the bedroom.

Robin laid on her bed wearing nothing but two Santa hats—one on his head and a smaller one on his cock. His smoldering look gave way to awe as he took her in. "You look amazing. It would be a shame to unwrap this present."

"The gift inside is worth it," she replied, sashaying closer.

He visibly swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing. "Oh, it definitely is."

She stood at the foot of the bed, forcing him to scoot closer until he was sitting in front of her. His blue eyes were darkening with want as she leaned in to kiss him. Inches from his lips and with his eyes now closed, she pulled away and began to kneel. His eyes popped open as he watched her remove the Santa hat from his cock. Tossing it aside with one hand, she wrapped the fingers of her other around him and began pumping.

"Regina," he moaned.

"That's just the start." She released him and slid her red lips over his cock, taking him in inch by inch.

As she found the rhythm she knew he liked, he moaned again. It dampened her panties as he breathed out: "Oh, Mrs. Claus…"

She teased his tip with her tongue, making his breath hitch. A few more bobs and a couple more swirls soon had him hard and ready. Regina released him before kissing her way up his torso.

"Tell me, Santa. Have I been naughty?" She straddled him, hands on his shoulders. "Or nice?"

"Naughty," he groaned. "Definitely naughty."

Regina smiled. "And what do naughty girls get?"

"This." He flipped them easily, landing her on her back with her legs opened wide for him. Robin pulled down her soaked panties and tossed them over the side of her bed. His thumb pressed against her clit and he smirked when her hips bucked.

She grabbed the pillow behind her as he rubbed her. "Am I wet enough for you?"

"Oh yes, but you still need to be punished for being naughty." He kissed her as his free hand undid her bustier, freeing one breast. Lowering his lips from hers to her nipple, his tongue teased it as his fingers slipped inside her.

Regina gasped at the assault on her senses. Pleasure began to burn like a flame waiting to burst into a forest fire inside her. One hand gripped her pillow tighter as the other wound themselves through his silky strands, his Santa hat gone.

She began to buck her hips in sync with his fingers. He moved from one breast to the other, the bustier falling off her body. Taking her other nipple between his teeth, he teased that one until it too was a pert bud and she was babbling his name.

Robin kissed the valley between her breasts, resting his head there for a moment. She was so close to being consumed by the fire he had ignited inside her. "Robin, please…I…"

"I know." He kissed her again, removing his fingers. "Let me get a condom."

She stopped him though. "I'm clean, Robin. And there's no chance of me getting pregnant."

"Are you sure?" His eyes were filled with concern and it tugged at something low in her core.

"I trust you," she whispered.

Robin kissed her, slow and sensual as he positioned himself at her entrance. "I love you."

He entered her and picked up where his fingers had left off, fanning the fire burning through her. She tugged at his hair as her other hand ran down his back, no doubt leaving scratch marks. But he didn't hiss in pain, instead groaning as they both neared their peaks.

"Robin!" she yelled as the fire consumed her completely. Her blood pounded in her ears, drowning out his own cry as he emptied into her.

They collapsed together and Robin held her close before pulling his forgotten Santa hat from underneath them. He tossed it aside as he kissed her forehead. "That was amazing."

"You're amazing." She curled up against him, breathing him in. Sweat, sex and pine mixed together. "Merry Christmas, Robin."

He hummed, already caught in the world between sleep and waking. She floated there as well as her body calmed down from her orgasm.

In a few hours they would wake and hop in the shower before Robin would get on Skype with his grandparents, Regina by his side. She would then make them breakfast before they exchanged presents with each other. After a proper bath, they would dress and he'd wear the new sweater she bought him while she wore the earrings he gave her. They would pack up Robin's SUV with the presents for her parents' house and drive out to Lake Nostros.

They'd spend Christmas with her family and he'd meet her Uncle Xavier and Aunt Gabriella as well as her cousins Tia and Simone, who were able to make it for the festivities. Granny would spend the evening convinced she had to fatten Regina and Robin up while Ruby continued to tease them.

After goodnight hugs and kisses to her parents, they would climb back into his car and she'd fall asleep on the drive back to her apartment. He'd wake her up and take her up to her apartment, settling them on the couch with the last of the Christmas movies on TV as she fell back asleep on his chest.

Merry Christmas, indeed.

* * *

 **A/N** : Merry Christmas, everyone! (If you don't celebrate…Happy Happy!) Sorry this is so late but I did not like the beginning. So instead of editing and posting, I was rewriting.

I got a few requests for both jealous Regina and jealous Robin, so you'll see both next month. Which means a rare treat in this story—parts told from Robin's POV. I hope you'll enjoy the look into his mind.

Thank you for making 2015 a great year for me writing wise. Your support for this story has been amazing and I cherish all of you for it.

I wish you all a Happy New Year. See you in 2016!

-Mac


	8. Ghosts of the Past

**Ghosts of the Past**

Robin pushed aside the wrapper from his sandwich as he brushed away the crumbs. Looking up, he smiled at his coworkers. "Okay, so what's next on the agenda?"

"We've received some offers based on the bids we put in before the holidays," Tuck said, pulling out a folder. "Judging by our current staffing, we can only take on one more right now. So we need to pick which one."

"I say we take the one that will allow us to support more staff so we can start taking on more projects," Mulan advised.

Robin nodded. "Sounds good. So, Tuck, which one do you think would allow us to do that?"

"Avalon Mercy Hospital," Tuck replied, plopping down one folder. "It's almost as good as the Norris project."

Everyone grew silent at the mention of the Norris project. It would've covered a large campus in Mist Haven and brought in a lot of money. But Robin had blown the dinner with Mr. Norris. Worse, he had almost destroyed his relationship with Regina in the process. In the end, he was glad to still be with her than working on Norris' property.

Robin cleared his throat. "Well, then, we should take it. The hospital has a large campus and a lot of open spaces to maintain. We might have to move a few people from some other projects but we'll be able to manage it I think."

"Doesn't Marian work at Avalon Mercy?" Tuck asked. "You okay working for her hospital?"

"She's a respected neurosurgeon. I doubt she spends a lot time outside. And even then, we're adults. We can be civil to each other." When Tuck still didn't look convinced, Robin sighed. "Besides, I wasn't going to take the lead on this anyway. I like the Storybrooke park project a bit too much. I was going to give this to either Will or Merida."

Tuck nodded. "Then are we decided? Mulan?"

"I think Avalon Mercy is the best choice as well," she agreed. "It'll help us expand payroll and afford to take on another project or two later this year."

"Then we're agreed. I think this has been a very productive meeting." Robin smiled at his employees. "Now, I love you all…but get out."

Tuck and Mulan laughed, gathering the remnants of their meals and wandered out of his office. Robin closed the door behind them, hoping to get some more work done while everything was still quiet. He sat at his desk and stared at the pictures lining it.

First was a picture of him and Will taken when they were still in secondary school, probably no older than thirteen. They were posing in their local park, convinced they could become models. Next to it was a picture of him and Will now, taken only months ago at Marian's wedding. Right in the middle was a picture of him with his grandparents, taken at his grandfather's last birthday. And at the very end, where he could always see them, were the pictures of Regina.

He had several, all grouped together: Regina making a silly face as they sat on her parent's deck, the two of them sleeping on her parents' couch over the Thanksgiving weekend (taken by her cousin Ruby, who had also covered them in tinsel), her sitting on Mary Margaret's roof in her cowgirl costume, him and her facing each other as they sang at his company's Christmas party, and the couple posing with Mary Margaret and David at Regina's office party.

Robin smiled at her image, warmth spreading throughout him. He was a lucky, lucky man who had been in the right grocery store, in the right aisle at the right time seven months ago. It had allowed him to meet a spitfire named Regina Mills who shared his penchant for eating mac and cheese after bad days. She had captured his heart and made his life richer the past seven months.

They hadn't done much for their anniversary as it was a week after New Year's. He had taken her out for a nice quiet dinner before they returned home to finish off the last of the champagne before switching to beer. They figured they had gotten a bit too drunk when they awoke the next morning partially dressed on her living room floor. It appeared that they had attempted to have sex but passed out before they could do anything. As they sat against her couch—her shirtless and him pantless—they had a good laugh at the whole situation.

It was another moment where he knew he wanted Regina in his life forever. He could see it with her, see their house with the white picket fence, cars in the driveway, them coming home after long days at work and making dinner together. Then they would cuddle on the couch while watching TV before heading to bed to either sleep or make love. Robin wanted that future so bad, it was almost a physical pain.

Robin realized Regina was "The One" weeks ago. But he wanted her to get the official Locksley seal of approval from his Grandpa Roland. Which would have to wait until the man's birthday in March. Then Robin would really consider proposing in earnest…though perhaps he ought to make sure Regina was on the same page.

Buzzing interrupted his thoughts. "Mum" flickered on his cell phone screen and he debated whether or not to pick it up. His relationship with his parents was complicated at best but there was a good chance of having a decent conversation with his mother. So taking a sigh, he decided to answer. "Hello?"

"Robin? Are you busy?" his mother asked.

He sighed. "I have some time. What is it?"

"I just wanted to see how your holiday went. Did you do something special for it?"

"I spent it with Regina and her family," Robin replied. "It was a nice day."

His mother paused. "So you're still with her?"

"Yes, Mum, I'm still with her."

"Are you two getting serious?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh." Susan Locksley fell into silence.

Robin sighed. "What's so wrong with Regina?"

"Nothing. She's a lovely woman."

"She's just not Marian."

"Exactly," Susan replied, perkier. "You realize that too? So why are you still with her?"

"Because I love her!" Robin yelled. He took a calming breath. "The fact she's not Marian is a good thing to me, Mum. I love her because she's Regina."

Susan was silent for a bit before she asked: "What if I told you that Marian's marriage was on the rocks?"

"I'd feel sorry for her but fail to see why that should be any of my concern," he replied, frowning. Marian hadn't even been married six months. And he had a feeling he knew why it was on the rocks.

"Because if it goes south, maybe you two could try again," Mum said, hopeful.

"No," Robin said, firm. "We broke up for a reason, Mum. I know you and Dad have had this fantasy of us but the truth is our lives aren't compatible. We wanted different things and parted ways so we could find people who shared our wants."

"I know, but maybe those wants truly aren't as different as you two thought. Maybe you just needed a break from each other."

Robin sighed. "No, Mum. We're happier apart. I'm in love with Regina and I don't want to leave her."

He considered just ending the call but felt too guilty to just hang up on his mother. Even if she wasn't really listening to him. "I heard it's an issue over children," Susan continued. "Can you imagine someone not wanting to have children with Marian? She'd be a great mother."

Another part of his mother's fantasy. Robin still didn't want to shatter it but he knew the truth. He had seen how awkward and uncomfortable Marian was around children and so had to have the serious talk that ultimately ended their relationship—motherhood wasn't for her and she agreed it was best if Robin found someone who wanted to be a parent, just like him. Someone like Regina.

"Mum, I'm not going to speculate about the state of Marian's marriage," he said, trying to keep his voice even. "If all you want to do is gossip, I'm hanging up."

"Robin, please…For Marian's sake…"

"Goodbye, Mum."

"No, wait, Robin. Could you promise to call Marian? For me?"

He sighed. "No. She has her own friends she can call."

"You were once her friend."

"I really need to get back to work. Goodbye, Mum." He hung up before his mother could come up with another reason to keep him on the phone.

He tossed down his cell phone with a sigh and leaned back in his chair. It was definitely a good thing he didn't plan to take the lead on the hospital project. Who knew what plot his mother would hatch if she knew he would be around Marian more often?

* * *

"Gold wants to see you in his office at two," Mary Margaret said, handing Regina a note as she returned back from lunch.

Regina sighed. "Did he say what for?"

"No. But I imagine it's whatever assignment he's been buttering you up for during the holidays."

"You're probably right." Regina placed her things down before grabbing her folio. "Wish me luck."

Mary Margaret gave her a thumbs up as she left the office again. Regina headed down to the elevator to head up to Gold's office, groaning when she saw Zelena getting on as well. No wonder he was buttering her up.

Zelena smiled as Regina stepped onto the elevator. "You get called to Gold's office too? Or you heading someplace else?"

"Unfortunately, Zelena, we're heading to the same place."

"Oh, goodie. We must be working together."

Regina grit her teeth as she rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend this is going to be great. You know we tend to clash when on the same assignment."

"I know," she said. "That's why it's going to be fun."

"You have a strange sense of fun."

The doors opened and Gold's secretary ushered them in. He smiled at the two women and motioned for them to take the two chairs in front of his desk. "Thank you both for coming," he said.

"We're just a bit surprised you want both of us," Regina replied.

Gold chuckled. "I imagine so. It's because our next client has two projects. So we'll need two teams working on it."

Zelena looked as intrigued as Regina. "And who is this new client?" she asked.

"Humbert Wildlife Preserve and Education Center," Gold replied, not meeting Regina's eyes.

Her stomach turned. Gold wasn't just buttering her up because she would be working with Zelena but because they were working for her ex-boyfriend, Graham. She swallowed. "Really?"

"Ooh. How is Robbie going to take you working with your ex?" Zelena asked, sounding like she was about to hear some gossip.

Regina frowned. "I'm sure he won't mind because he trusts me and knows I love him."

"Even if you and Graham were pretty close to getting engaged?" Zelena pressed.

"We're grownups, Zelena. We can work together and not fall into whatever lusty affair is going on in your head." Regina rolled her eyes.

Zelena huffed. "You ruin all my fun."

"Are we done, children?" Gold asked, eyebrow raised. After they nodded, he smiled. "Good. Now, who wants to take the Wildlife Preserve and who wants to take the Education Center?"

"Will the Education Center project involve children?" Zelena asked.

Gold sighed. "Of course."

Zelena looked over at Regina. "You can take it, then. You seem to have an affinity for those little brats."

Regina sighed, looking at Gold. "I can handle the Education Center, no problem. Anything else?"

"Not right now. Graham will probably be in contact with both of you in the next couple days. I'd like you to remember you're working for the same client and communicate regularly. Got it?" He leveled a look at them, though it was mostly aimed at Zelena.

They agreed and stood. Regina smiled at her coworker, trying to be pleasant. "I'll have my assistant work with your assistant to set up weekly check ins. How's that?"

"Fine," Zelena replied, already engrossed in her phone as she left the office.

Regina shot a look at Gold. "You owe me."

"I know," he said. "But I have the utmost confidence in you."

* * *

When Regina got back to her office, Mary Margaret seemed off. She frowned and motioned for her assistant to follow her. Closing the door, Regina asked: "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mary Margaret replied, quickly.

Regina shook her head, always able to read her friend. "Liar. Try again."

Mary Margaret sighed. "It's David. They just arrested his partner on corruption charges and he's being investigated himself."

"David? Mr. Straight-And-Narrow, Dudley Do Right himself?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure they won't find anything against him."

"I know, but he's upset anyway. And I think it's more that Arthur was doing all of this behind his back that hurts him more."

Regina nodded. "Of course. Arthur was his partner and his best friend. That's a big betrayal."

"I don't know what to do for him," Mary Margaret confessed.

"Just be there for him," Regina told her. "That's all he's going to need from you."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Thank you. This is going to affect everything for David. Including our wedding…Oh god, Arthur is David's best man!"

As her assistant grew more upset, Regina stood and went to crouch down next to her. "Don't worry about that now. The wedding will sort itself out. Trust me. Why don't you go home?"

"No, no. I should stay here. Keep my mind off everything." Mary Margaret started to stand.

Regina put pressure on her shoulder to keep her sitting. "No. Not in the state you are in. Go home and be with David. I insist."

Mary Margaret sagged in the seat. "Thank you, Regina. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course," she replied. "But call me tonight. Okay?"

With one last nod, Mary Margaret left the office and gathered her things. Regina went back to her work, ready to get her mind off the situation as well.

* * *

Robin hummed as he moved about his kitchen, finding the spices the recipe called for. Dinner was at his place tonight and he wanted to cook Regina something special…just because he loved her.

(And maybe because he was nervous about telling her about possibly working in close proximity to Marian, though he wasn't going to lead that project).

The door opened and he smiled. "Is that you, lovely?"

"Well, as long as that's not also your pet name for John, yes," Regina replied as he heard her close the door.

Robin chuckled turning from the stove long enough to give her a kiss. He turned back to the sauce he was making as she wrapped her arms around him. "What are you making?"

"Some pasta dish I found online," he replied. "I hope it's as good as the website says."

"If not, there's always mac and cheese." She let him go and pulled out the bottle of wine she bought. "Want a glass?"

"Yes, please." He accepted the glass she offered and watched as she took a seat at his table. "Stressful day at work?"

"Not at first. But then this afternoon happened," she replied, launching into a story about how Mary Margaret was upset and why.

Robin frowned. Since meeting David Nolan at Halloween, Robin had become fast friends with the man. They often met for friendly games and the occasional beer for Thursday Night Football. He had met a few of David's friends, but he didn't recall an Arthur King. "Was he at the Halloween party?" he asked Regina.

She thought about it for a few moments before shaking her head. "He probably was off with his own wife. They're pretty picky about what they attend."

"You don't sound like you're a fan."

"I really am not. There was always something off about them that I could never put my finger on," she replied.

Robin took his glass and sat down across from her. "So do you think the allegations are true?"

"Against Arthur? Probably," Regina admitted. "But David? Absolutely not. He's one of the good ones."

"Then he'll be cleared."

Regina nodded before taking another sip of her wine. "There's something else. I found out why Gold was buttering me up during the holidays."

"Oh?"

"I'm working on a project with Zelena."

Thoughts of the redhead made him grimace and he took her hand. "So sorry. I thought Gold liked you?"

"He does. It's just a big project, with two separate parts. So we'll both be handling our own project but we still have to check in with each other," Regina sighed.

"What's the project?"

"The Humbert Wildlife Preserve and Education Center. I'm handling the center and she's handling the preserve."

Robin frowned. "I wouldn't want her near children but I don't want her near animals either. This doesn't seem right."

"She'll be fine," Regina replied. "She'll send someone on her team and take all the credit. That's what she always does."

"Still doesn't seem right."

Regina nodded, before playing with her wine glass. "There's a bit more, Robin. About the Humbert Wildlife Preserve and Education Center."

"Oh?"

"I, uh, know the owner and founder. Graham Humbert and I…well, we dated."

Robin raised his eyebrow. She had told him about a few ex-boyfriends but he never pressed her for more information. It didn't seem terribly important…until now, given how nervous she seemed to be to tell him about him. How serious had she been with this Graham? Was he a threat?

(Of course he wasn't a threat. He was just being foolish).

"Robin? Robin, can you say something?" she asked, concerned.

He almost slapped himself when he saw fear in her beautiful brown eyes. "Sorry. I was just…We just accepted a proposal to do the landscaping for Avalon Mercy Hospital."

"Marian's hospital," Regina noted.

"Right. But I wouldn't lead the project. Just oversee the setup and then turn it over to someone else. I probably wouldn't even see Marian…"

Regina took his hands and Robin took a deep breath, realizing he was rambling. She smiled. "It's okay. Now, go check your pasta before it burns."

"Oh!" He had forgotten their dinner. Jumping up, he managed to prevent a disaster and soon everything was plated, ready to eat.

As they ate, a few questions plagued Robin but he wasn't sure if he wanted to voice them. He loved and trusted Regina. What did her relationship with Graham matter?

She put down her fork, studying him. "Okay, what's wrong?" she asked.

"What? Nothing," he replied. "Why?"

"You're glaring at your pasta like it personally wronged you. So what is it? Is it Marian? Graham?"

He sighed, guilty, and put down his fork as well. "It's Graham. Were you two serious?"

"Yes," she replied. "We were together for three years. He was my longest relationship since high school."

A knot settled in his stomach. "What…What happened between you two?"

Regina took his hand. "In some ways, the same thing that happened between you and Marian—we just wanted different things."

"Like?" His fists clenched, afraid that this Graham was going to be a prick who left her because of her infertility. That her entire worth had once again been boiled down to if she could provide children.

She shrugged. "I guess when it came down to it, he was more interested in a nomadic lifestyle, going to where the animals needed him. Me, I had put down roots here and didn't want to leave."

"That Cape Cod in Storybrooke, a white picket fence, two and a half kids and a dog?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she replied, but grew quiet.

He frowned and took her hand. "Regina, what is it?"

"It's just…I didn't want to leave my family and friends. Graham…Graham was always more of a loner, not really having much by way of family. So he didn't understand why I didn't want to spend my life traveling from place to place. He gave me a plane ticket to India and told me I had to choose."

"Your choice is clear."

She nodded. "It was the only Dear John letter I ever wrote but I felt we both needed closure. He sent me a postcard."

"Do you regret not going?"

"Not for a single day," she told him, smiling.

He smiled again, nodding. "Are you nervous that you might see him again?"

"A bit. You nervous you might see Marian again?"

"I am, though my mother would be over the moon." He frowned as he remembered his phone call with her that afternoon.

Regina laced their fingers together. "Robin? What happened?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," she insisted. "It's clearly upset you and I want to know what she said so I can comfort you."

Gratitude for this amazing woman filled him and he smiled at her. "You're comforting me now. But okay, Mum called about Marian…"

* * *

Consciousness pulled at Regina and she burrowed deeper into the blankets to ward it off. Arms tightened around her waist, pulling her flush against Robin's naked body yet again. She sighed as he buried his nose against her neck, his even breaths ghosting her still drying skin. Why was sleep losing this battle?

She shifted and her bladder demanded her attention, explaining why she was awake. With another sigh, she slipped from Robin's tight hold and grabbed one of his shirts to throw over her naked form. John was supposedly on a business trip but she didn't want to take any chances as she darted toward their bathroom.

Once she was done, she turned off the bathroom light and stepped out into the hallway. A dim light drew her attention and she head toward it, curious. "Hello?"

"Regina?" John poked his head from the kitchen, his tie undone and looking disheveled. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "I was just unsure why the light was on. I thought you were coming home in the morning."

"I was but when I saw the hotel they booked me into, my skin started to crawl. So I decided to just drive the rest of the way home."

"Then you should go to bed," she said. "You must be bone-tired."

He nodded. "But I'm also very hungry. Dinner was about seven hours ago and I didn't grab anything for the road."

"Oh. I think we have some leftovers in the fridge. Do you need me to help you with anything?"

"John?" Robin yawned as he entered the kitchen, his green flannel pajamas hanging low on his waist.

John nodded. "Did I wake you?"

"Kinda," he admitted. "Regina leaving the bed started to rouse me but when I heard the voices, I grew concerned."

"And you rushed out here to defend me I see," she teased him.

He grew sheepish. "I didn't think you were in trouble…"

"Some hero." She then pushed him with her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm just teasing. You're still my knight in shining armor."

Robin wrapped his arm around her as John let out a groan. "Could you be mushy in your room? I want to keep my meal down please."

"Sorry." Robin studied his roommate. "You look like shit. Maybe you should go straight to bed."

"I want to but my stomach demands otherwise," John replied.

Regina nodded. "He should eat, Robin."

"Okay. But why don't you get changed? We can heat up something for you. Right, Regina?" Robin asked.

She nodded and John's shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank you both, so much," he told them. "I'm glad I have such good friends."

Once he was gone, Regina grabbed the container and started to heat it up in Robin's microwave. She felt his arms wrap around him as he kissed her shoulder. "You're an angel, Regina Mills."

"Well, you're a demi-god. So I guess I would have to be angel to be in a relationship with you."

He chuckled before moving away to get John something to drink with his meal. "You know, I feel like we're two parents taking care of their child in the middle of the night."

"Me too," she agreed. She saw it in her mind's eye—the two of them taking care of a hungry infant, a sick child, a heartbroken teen, an adult child who still need his or her parents every now and then. A whole life, all shared with Robin.

"It will be a reality," he whispered to her, kissing her cheek as he passed her.

Her heart skipped a beat. They hadn't discussed marriage, but many of Robin's actions and words told her that he was thinking of forever with her. And that was another nugget she filed away, under a mental file marked "Robin's intentions."

John wandered back into the kitchen, now dressed in a faded t-shirt that Regina believed once had his college's name on it and flannel pajamas. They sat with him as he ate before they all turned in at the same time.

Once they were back in bed, Robin pulled Regina close. She sighed as he threw a leg over her, wrapping himself around her. He kissed the back of her neck before saying: "Looks like there goes the plans for morning sex."

She elbowed him in the stomach but he only chuckled in response. They fell asleep together, comfortable and content.

* * *

Avalon Mercy Hospital was a gorgeous state-of-the-art facility with a beautiful landscape. Robin and Merida were given a tour of the grounds by the property manager. He pointed out various areas the hospital administrators were hoping could be improved, especially one courtyard in the center of complex. "They want to make this a calming place for staff, patients and family," he said.

Merida nodded. "It has a lot of potential. I can start looking up aesthetically pleasing flowers that also would serve to calm people."

"You lot really do your work," the manager said with a smile.

"Yes we do," Robin replied. "We pride ourselves on that."

The manager nodded. "Is there anything else you want to see?"

"Merida will be the lead so I'm going to leave it to her." Robin turned to his colleague. "Merida?"

She smiled. "Can I see the areas around the parking lot? No need for those to go untended."

"Of course. Are you coming?" the manager asked Robin.

He shook his head. "I think I'll look around here. Merida has everything under control."

They left him alone and he wandered around the courtyard, taking in the stone pathways and iron benches. Merida would do amazing things with this space, he knew. The administrators would love it.

"Robin? Is that you?" Marian's soft voice disturbed his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to find her standing in her bright pink scrubs. She wore a white coat over them, her hands in her pockets. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun, still neat though he figured she had been working another long shirt. There were telltale dark circles under her eyes.

"Hello, Marian," he replied.

She tilted her head. "What brings you here? Is everything okay?"

"Yes. We're doing the landscaping for the hospital now."

"Oh," she replied. "You're doing well then."

He nodded. "We're expanding every year. I'm very proud of it."

"I can hear it in your voice." She motioned to a nearby bench. "Do you have a few moments? I wouldn't mind catching up."

Robin hesitated, but reminded himself that it was his mother who still hoped he would end up with Marian. He doubted Marian held the same wishes. So he nodded. "A few minutes couldn't hurt."

They sat down and Marian played with her stethoscope. "So, that woman you were with at my wedding. Are you two…?"

"Yes, we're still together." Robin smiled as he thought of Regina as she was that morning, hair mussed from sleep and curled up in bed as she wore one of his company t-shirts. It had taken all their willpower to leave each other and go to work.

Marian tilted her head, studying him. "You're in love with her, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes."

"I am," Robin agreed. "She's amazing."

"Oh." She averted her eyes, sadness emanating from her.

Robin sighed. "I spoke with my mother recently. She mentioned you were having…well…"

"Marital problems?"

"Yeah," he replied. "If you don't want to talk about them, we can forget I mentioned that."

She shook her head, checking her watch. "It's not that. It's that my break ends in a few minutes. Maybe we can talk about it another time? Over drinks?"

Robin hesitated. Drinks seemed dangerous though he couldn't explain why. But he figured if he was honest with Regina, she wouldn't object to him having one night with someone he had once been friends with.

"Drinks sound fine," he said. "When are you free?"

Marian smiled. "I'll call you. Number's still the same, right?"

"Yes, it is." Robin stood, holding out his hand. "Until then."

* * *

Regina and Belle went on a tour of the Humbert Wildlife Educational Center together. Belle took copious notes while Regina chatted with the head of the facility, Jane Porter. She was knowledgeable about nature, animals and had a deep love of education. Regina liked her and looked forward to working with her.

"And that's the tour for now," Jane finished, leading them back to the lobby. She smiled at them. "Do you have any questions?"

Belle tucked her pen behind her ear, frowning. "I have a few follow up questions, if you don't mind?"

"Of course. We can go to my office." Jane motioned down a hallway. "Ms. Mills, Graham has asked to see you. I can show you his office on our way to mine."

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. "That would be great. Thank you."

As they followed Jane, Belle leaned over. "You okay?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because this will be the first time you'll see Graham in almost five years," Belle said.

Regina hummed. "I'm a big girl, Belle."

"Okay." She squeezed Regina's hand. "Good luck."

Jane stopped before a door bearing Graham's name on the glass. She smiled at Regina. "Just go in. He's waiting for you."

"Thank you. Belle, I'll see you back at the office?" Regina asked. Belle nodded, winking at her before following Jane down to her office.

Regina took a deep breath before opening the door. She stepped into the office and stared at the man behind the desk inside. His brown curly hair, thin frame and scruff hadn't changed in all these years. "Hello, Graham."

"Regina." He looked up, smiling. "It's so good to see you again after all these years."

"You too," she replied.

Graham stood and held out his hand. "I thought it would be safe to start with this."

"Why are you asking? I'm the one who didn't show up at the airport and wrote you a letter." Regina leaned against the chair in front of his desk.

"Well, to be fair, I did put you in an awkward position," he admitted. "Making you choose between me and your family? That wasn't the smartest thing to do."

She bit back her reply and instead said: "You've done well for yourself. This is your fourth preserve and education center, right?"

"It is." Graham puffed out his chest with pride.

"Well, congratulations. I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you. You've accomplished so much since I've left. And so when I brought the preserve to Avalon, I knew I had to go to Gold and ask for you," he said. "I hope you didn't mind."

Regina bit her lip. "I'll admit that I was a bit nervous. But I know we're both adults and we can be professional."

Graham smiled. "I have to run for another meeting. Maybe we can have dinner? Catch up?"

"I'll have to see, but I think that will be fine," she said. "See you then."

They said their goodbyes before she left, meeting Belle out in the lobby. She knew Robin was a bit nervous about Graham but he wouldn't mind if she had one professional dinner with the man.

Right?

* * *

Robin told Regina about the first time he went out for drinks with Marian. She had grown quiet but in the end, was okay with it. Especially when she admitted she was going to have dinner with Graham. "It's just business," she assured him.

"I trust you," he replied, taking her hand. "And I'm just going to meet an old friend. I don't want her to be anything more."

Smiling, Regina laid her hand against his cheek. "I know, Robin. I love you and you love me."

And he loved her. Which was why he hated himself for lying to her, for not telling her about the other drinks he got with Marian. But she needed someone to talk to, he told himself, and he was in a unique position to see both sides of the situation. It helped her, she said. And he was sure Regina would understand.

But still he hesitated to tell her about them.

"He knew about my work schedule before he married me," Marian moaned to him, motioning for the bartender to refill her gin and tonic. "He said he didn't care."

"And now?" Robin frowned as he took a sip of his whiskey.

Marian let out a humorless chuckle. "Now, he wants June Cleaver. He wants to come home to a wife who has dinner on the table and the house cleaned."

"He doesn't do anything?"

"He makes you look neat," Marian replied. "But I don't have the time to pick up after him. So I ask him to do at least that. You would think I asked him to kill someone!"

Robin chuckled. "At least I cleaned when you asked me to."

"And you would make dinner…or pick it up, whatever was easier."

Nodding, Robin set down his almost empty glass of whiskey. "So he wants the perfect wife. And you discussed this before you got married?"

"We did," she said. "I thought James and I were on the same page. But now I fear he was just saying what I wanted to hear and believed he could change me after the marriage. I thought that was what women did."

"That's a sexist thought and you know it."

She sighed. "Yeah…"

Robin downed the rest of his whiskey and pushed his glass closer to the bartender. He only ever stayed for one glass, nursing it for about an hour. Then he would stay for another half hour, sipping at water before driving home. Ninety minutes with Marian didn't seem like a big betrayal to Regina.

(It still was).

Marian glanced at his empty glass, eyes growing sad. "Are you leaving?"

"Not yet," he said, motioning for the bartender. "But soon."

"Do you have to?" She pleaded with him through her eyes. "Can't you stay a bit longer? Please?"

Robin hesitated, a weird feeling coming over him. Like something bad would happen if he stayed. "I don't know…"

Marian took his hand. "Please, Robin. You're the only one I can talk to. All my friends are also James' and they tend to take his side. Please."

The bartender approached Robin. "Sorry for the wait, buddy. Can I get you a glass of water?"

"No," Robin said. "Another whiskey on the rocks, please."

"Of course." The bartender took his empty glass and returned within the minute with a new whiskey for him.

Marian leaned back, beaming at him. "Thank you so much, Robin. I have so much more to say."

"Just one more drink," Robin said. "Then I won't feel comfortable driving myself home. Understand?"

"Of course." She nodded.

He took a sip. "So, what else is there?"

"James has been talking about children."

"I see." Robin paused before asking: "I'm sure you told him your feelings on the subject before the marriage?"

"Of course I did. I learned after what I did to you, pretending to want children when I didn't."

"And he was okay with it then?"

Marian nodded. "At least he said he was. But that's also changed lately. He throws it in when he's going on about dinner and a clean house."

Robin sighed. "So now he wants children?"

"I think he's always wanted them," she replied, "but just wasn't as forthright about it as you."

"I see." Robin took a gulp of whiskey, feeling it burn as it went down his throat. "Okay, so what are you going to do?"

* * *

The White Rabbit wasn't her usual hangout but it was close to Graham's apartment and he swore the burgers were the best in Avalon. Regina had just smiled and nodded, doubting anyone could make a better than Tiana by her apartment but not wanting to fight him over pub food. So she agreed to meet him here and was just relieved to get out of the cold, howling January winds.

She scanned the establishment but didn't see Graham. Checking her phone, she saw a text from him: _Running late, grab a table and I'll meet you._

Regina dropped her phone back into her bag and found an empty table for two by the wall. A waiter came by, handing her a menu. "Dinner for one or are you waiting for someone?"

"I'm meeting someone," she said. "He's running late, though."

"Do you want to order something to drink or wait?" the waiter asked.

"I'll take a Cosmo to start. Thank you." She glanced toward the door, waiting for Graham.

Her eyes again swept the White Rabbit to see who else frequented this place and was surprised to find the patrons weren't as…rough…as word of mouth had led her to believe. Most looked like her—average people stopping by for a drink or a meal after work. Some were alone, some were with other people. Like the couple at the bar. The couple who looked awfully familiar…

Regina's stomach dropped as tears pricked her eyes. The cozy couple was Robin and Marian, sharing drinks and talking low to each other. She had to look away, trying to get her breathing and heart rate under control.

It was her worst nightmare come to life. No matter how many times he had assured her otherwise and no matter how much he loved her, she knew a part of his heart would always belong to Marian. They shared a history she couldn't with Robin, meaning Marian knew him better than Regina could hope to achieve.

She glanced up, finding Robin laughing as Marian leaned closer. Her heart broke even more. Robin had told her about going for drinks one time. Had told her when and where. He had even called her afterwards to assure her he had gotten home in one piece. They had chatted for a bit longer and he had said he loved her before they hung up.

Robin wasn't cheating. She knew that in the very depth of her soul. He was too honorable to do something like that. But this could be the start of the end for them. Regina couldn't compete with Marian.

A body blocked her view of them and she looked up into the concerned face of Graham. "Regina? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, standing up. She was doing the same thing Robin was doing—sneaking around with her ex, lying and betraying him as well. "This was a mistake. I need to go."

She brushed past Graham as he tried to reach out for her. "Regina?"

"Regina?" Robin's voice echoed.

Her heart stopped but she didn't. She kept weaving her way past tables until she reached the door, wrenching it open to head back to her car.

"Regina, wait," Robin called, his voice now closer. "Please, talk to me."

Though her car was only steps away, Regina stopped and turned to face him. He only wore his green sweater over his button down shirt and she knew that though it was thick, it wasn't warm enough. "Go back inside. You'll freeze."

"Not until we talk."

Regina shook her head. "Not now. I…I can't do it now, Robin. Please."

"Regina, it isn't what it looks like," he pleaded, reaching for her.

She flinched, unable to believe he just used that line. "So you aren't having drinks with Marian? Getting all close and cozy? Is it just like old times between you two?"

"Me? What about you?" Anger radiated off him now. "That was Graham in there, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she whispered, feeling even worse.

He nodded. "Didn't you have your dinner with him already?"

"I did." She stared at his boots. "We've had one more since then. This would've been the third dinner."

"Are you getting cozy with him?"

Her head shot up and she glared at him. "No, it's just business."

"Really? Then why not tell me about these dinners?" He crossed his arms.

Regina stepped closer. "How many other times have you had drinks with Marian? Did you tell me about those?"

"It's been a few more than the one I told you about," he admitted softly. "She needs someone to talk to."

Now it was Regina's turn to cross her arms. "And she doesn't have friends? Coworkers? Her own mother? Anyone but her ex-boyfriend?"

Robin sighed. "I…I can understand both sides and give her insight she can't get from anywhere else."

"Bullshit. She's seizing on a chance to worm back into your life and get back with you. She's not over you. I saw it at her wedding."

"And what about Graham? Does he want to get back together?"

"What? No," she insisted, though she lacked real conviction. Maybe he did, she now thought.

"Do you want to get back together with Graham?"

"Do you want to get back together with Marian?"

They stared at each other, Regina holding her breath for Robin's answer. He shook his head. "Regina, of course not. I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it right now," she snapped.

His frown deepened. "I could say the same of you."

Regina felt her breaths coming in shallower and she shook her head, backing up. "I can't do this now. I need…I need some space, okay, Robin? Before I say something I can't take back."

"Okay," he agreed, voice softening. "Okay. Twenty-four hours?"

She nodded, recalling their agreement. "Twenty-four hours, Robin."

Taking a deep breath, she unlocked her car and got in. She avoided looking at him as she started it, pulling out without looking back. All she wanted was to go home, climb into bed, and end this day at last.

* * *

Robin had his office door closed but he wasn't doing work. Instead, he sat in his oversized leather chair and held one of his pictures of Regina, running his thumb over her image. He thought he had fucked up in November but that now paled in comparison to what he had done now. Would she take him back after this?

Someone knocked and he placed the picture down, trying to pretend like he was being a responsible boss. "Come in."

Tuck opened the door, looking stern. "Marian is here."

"She is?" Robin rose, frowning. "Did she say what she wants?"

"She wants to talk to you."

Robin nodded, heading toward the door. "Okay, thanks, Tuck."

He felt the eyes of his Merry Men on him as he approached the lobby, where Marian stood in her coat. She smiled at him. "How are you? You left so suddenly last night. Is everything okay with Regina?"

"No, it's not," he admitted softly. "And I'm not fine either."

Marian rubbed his arm. "Why don't I take you out for lunch? Let you vent to me for a change?"

"Let me grab my coat. Wait here." Robin turned back and walked back to his office, Tuck still waiting at the door.

"I trust you know what you're doing," Tuck hissed as Robin passed.

Pausing, Robin nodded. "I think for the first time in a few weeks, I do."

"And what about Regina? Are you going to throw all of that away?"

"No, of course not. I'm trying to salvage it." Robin squeezed Tuck's shoulders. "Thank you for looking out for me. But please, trust me."

"I trust you, Robin," he replied. "I don't trust her."

Robin nodded again. "Frankly, I don't either but I think I need to do this. I'll be back in hour."

They went to a little café near Robin's workplace, taking a table in the back as they waited for their food. Marian sighed. "Did I cause trouble in your relationship with Regina?"

"No," he said with a sigh of his own. "I caused the trouble. And I'm going to do everything I can to repair it."

Marian reached out, laying her hand on top of his. "Or maybe this is a sign. I'm having trouble with my marriage and you're having trouble with Regina. Maybe this is the universe telling us to get back together. That we belong together."

Robin pulled his hand out from underneath hers. "No. I don't want to go backwards, Marian. I want to move forward. With Regina. I came here to tell you we can't keep doing this. And then tonight, I'm going to go to her apartment and grovel."

"Why should you grovel? She was also out with her ex-boyfriend without telling you. Seems she should be groveling too."

He frowned. "We'll work out what we need to work out. And you need to start talking to someone else. Or go to marriage counseling. Just…just stop coming to me."

"What if I don't want to? What if I'm realizing I made a mistake marrying James? What if I want to be with you?" She took his hand.

He frowned, pulling his hand back. "You can think you made a mistake getting married and you can end it, but we are not getting back together."

Marian grew upset. "Why not? We were good together. And you were my most understanding partner."

"No, what you meant was that I was the one who would give into your wants the most," Robin said, feeling his face grow hot from his anger. "Now that James is demanding that you compromise, you want to bail."

She frowned, leaning back to cross her arms. "That's not it at all."

"Isn't it? Because the issues that broke us up still seem to be there and I'm not going to give in any more. I don't have to because I have Regina."

Marian glowered as their food arrived, stabbing her steak with her fork. "So Regina is so perfect, is she?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Hmm." She laid down her fork. "Robin, do you still want children?"

He frowned. "Of course I do."

"She can't give you children."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

"I know it wasn't right, but I found her medical file and I looked at it." Marian took his hand again. "Robin, she's barren. Her condition makes it so even her eggs aren't viable, ruling out in vitro."

"You shouldn't be telling me this," Robin said. "You could get in serious trouble."

"I know. But I thought you deserved to know."

"You thought it would break us up."

"Fine," Marian hissed. "Maybe I did. But are you really going to sit there and tell me this isn't the same issue that broke us up?"

"Yes." When she scoffed, he held up his hand. "Let me explain. One, there were several issues that broke us up. And two, yes, this is different. You can have children but don't want them. Regina's can't have them but wants them."

"And you know this for a fact?"

He nodded. "We've discussed this. I've known about her condition since your wedding. We both know, though, there are other ways to become parents and we've talked about them."

Marian sat there in a stunned silence, her hand falling to her lap. "You're that serious about her?"

"I'm taking her to England to meet my grandparents in March, Marian. I want to get their blessing."

"I see," Marian said. "What if she doesn't take you back?"

"Then I'll live with that regret for the rest of my life. But I still wouldn't come back to you."

She grew quiet and he flagged down their server. Robin motioned to his food. "Can you wrap this for me? I have to go."

"So that's it?" Marian asked when the server left them.

He nodded. "I had hoped we could be friends, like we once were, but I realize that is never going to happen. So I wish you well, whether you decide to salvage your marriage or not. Goodbye, Marian."

Robin stood, shrugging on his coat before throwing down some bills. "That should cover it."

"She won't make you happy," Marian called out.

He shook his head. "She's already made me happier than I've been in years. So leave us alone."

Without looking back, Robin took his bag from the server and walked out of the café. He didn't stop until he was back in the office, his Merry Men's eyes on him as he walked passed them.

Only Tuck followed him, closing the door behind them. "Well? Is it over?"

"With Marian? Yes," Robin said.

"For good?"

Robin nodded. "I told her that I was in love with Regina and I want to make it work with her."

"Well, you better prepare for some serious groveling," he replied. "And good luck."

* * *

Regina sat on her couch that night, wrapped in a blanket with a cooling bowl of mac and cheese sitting on her coffee table. Her phone rested next to it, taunting her. They were approaching twenty-four hours and she knew she needed to call Robin. But she feared it would be the end, that he was choosing Marian or unable to look past the fact she was out with Graham.

He had called her at the office, to check in with her and to apologize if he had caused any trouble in her relationship. It was a thoughtful gesture and she appreciated it. But she told him that they could only have a professional relationship going forward, meeting only at his office or hers. Graham had agreed and wished her well.

Now, though, she had to work up her courage to speak with Robin. She took a deep breath and picked up her phone, ready to call him as someone knocked on her door.

Still holding onto her phone, Regina opened the door and her heart jumped to her throat. Robin stood in the hallway, a bouquet of red roses in his hand. "Twenty-four hours," he said.

"Twenty-four hours," she repeated, holding up her phone. Regina stood aside, letting him enter her apartment.

He held out the roses to her. "I've come prepared to grovel properly. I'll even get down on my knees if that's what it takes."

Relief spread through her. He was choosing her, wanted her. She threw her arms around him and held him tightly. "I thought I had chased you away."

"What? Because of Graham?" He rubbed her back as he shook his head. "I was the fool who kept seeing Marian despite knowing it made you uncomfortable."

"I told Graham we could only meet professionally," she continued, as if not hearing him. "No more secret dinners. I'm sorry about those."

He pulled away, tossing the roses on her end table. "And I'm sorry about the secret drinks. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You're a good man who thought a friend needed you. So you helped her." She smiled at him, amazed again that she had found such a wonderful man. Well, except for one thing. "You didn't have to lie to me about them."

"I know. I guess…I guess I didn't want to put in a difficult situation, choosing between agreeing to something that clearly made you uncomfortable or having to forbid me from doing it." Robin plopped down on her couch.

She sat down next to him, curling her feet under her. "I would never forbid you from seeing someone. I probably would tell you I wasn't thrilled about it but I don't think I'd forbid you."

He sighed, inching closer to him. "You really thought you chased me away?"

"It's what I tend to do," she replied with a shrug. "And I thought that was why you were spending time with Marian. You yourself said there would always be a part of you that loved her."

"Well, that part has been obliterated, trust me." Robin felt his face grow hot as he thought about the argument at the café.

She frowned. "Did something happen?"

"I had lunch with Marian, to tell her that we couldn't keep having drinks. She tried to use our fight to her advantage, saying she wanted out of her marriage and to get back with me."

Despite the fact he was with her, Regina's stomach tightened up in knots. "What did you say?"

"I said no, of course. I've moved on and have no intention of going back," he replied, reaching out to take her hand. "Since meeting you, I've realized how unbalanced our relationship had been and now that I've experienced having a supportive lover, I'm never going back to her."

Regina smiled, leaning closer to kiss him. He pulled her closer, moving so that he was lounging on the couch and she was lying on top of him. One of his hands pushed up her shirt, coming to rest against her bare back.

She broke the kiss, sitting up to straddle him. "So you really chose me?"

"There really wasn't a choice, love," he replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. "And I'm sorry that I ever made you think I wouldn't choose you."

"I forgive you if you forgive me."

"I do. And I promise, no more secrets like that."

She nodded. "Same here."

Robin slid his hands up her shirt before pulling it over her head, tossing it over the back of the couch. He raised an eyebrow. "No bra?"

"I was expecting a quiet evening in, alone."

"You didn't think I'd come over? We said twenty-four hours."

She finally divested him of his coat and began to work on his shirt. "I know. But I figured we'd arrange to meet tomorrow."

"I couldn't wait." He sat up as she tossed his shirt aside and kissed her again, hand cupping the back of her head. The other massaged her breast as his tongue dipped into her mouth.

She ran her hands down his chest until they reached his belt buckle. As she undid it, he trailed kisses along her jaw until he reached her neck. He found a spot, nipping and sucking while she pulled off his belt and unzipped his pants. She was momentarily distracted by his tongue against her skin, closing her eyes as she let out a pleased gasp.

"Shall we move to the bed?" he asked, voice husky.

"No," she replied. "I want you here and now."

He nodded, pulling her pajama pants down. "Do you think you can take off my pants? Or do I need to stand?"

"I'll figure this out." She stood, feeling his eyes roaming over her naked form as she pulled off his pants and boxers. Leaving them in a pile by her couch, she straddled him again. The feeling of his heated bared skin against her sent a thrill running through her. "There."

Robin ran his hands over her, eyes dark with desire. "So beautiful," he breathed. "I love you."

"I love you…" Her statement turned into a moan as his finger slipped between her folds and rubbed her clit.

She leaned down, kissing his chest before flicking her tongue over his nipple. He moaned and she repeated it, over and over. "You tease," he told her.

Laughing, she sat up as her hips bucked in time with his rhythm. She braced herself on his shoulders, letting out a shuddering breath. "Inside. Now."

"You're driving," he grunted, letting his head fall back against the armrest. "Christ, Regina. Just do whatever you need."

His fingers fell away as she slid herself over his cock. She took a few deep breaths before finding her rhythm. Robin sat up to kiss her, cupping her ass to pull her closer, to bury himself deeper inside her.

As he nipped at her neck again, she closed her eyes and let her feelings consume her. Lights danced in front of her eyes as she moaned his name. She rode out her orgasm before stilling, tired.

Robin came inside her after a few more thrusts, groaning into the crook of her neck. His hot breath teased her tingling nerves and almost sent her spiraling back toward bliss again. As he cradled her, he rolled them over so she was pressed between him and the back of her couch.

"You're amazing, lovely," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

She hummed. "I love it when you call me that."

He kissed her forehead. "You know what would make this even better?"

"Mac and cheese is on the stove. You'll have to heat it up," she mumbled, sleeping pulling at her.

"Maybe later," he replied, snuggling closer to her. "In a few hours, after we rest."

It was after midnight when he woke her, handing her the Knights jersey she had stolen and made hers. He himself had changed into the pajama pants he kept in her apartment. "Put that on and I'll bring your bowl over."

She sat up and pulled the jersey over her head before trying to locate the blanket she usually kept by the couch. Leaning over the back, she found it on the floor and frowned. "Robin? Could you get that, please?"

"In a minute," he replied, handing her the bowl. "Careful its hot."

Regina nodded, blowing on the cheesy noodles as she waited for him to return. He set his bowl down before wrapping them in the blanket. "Better?" he asked.

"Much," she replied, moving closer to him as she ate her dinner at last. He grabbed his bowl and sighed in contentment.

It was a feeling she understood all too well now.

* * *

 **A/N:** I missed January. Oops. Well, February 1st isn't too bad, right?

I also apologize that this seemed to morph from the jealous prompt to one more about betrayal. But there was still some jealous aspects in there…I'll try to tackle jealous!Robin and jealous!Regina in later installments.

Anyway, who thinks Marian is going to stay away from Robin? Show of hands.

On a different note, I've created a separate Wattpad account for my original fiction—GraceMackenzieNess. I've started to post one story there, _Long Live the Queen_ , and just updated to add Chapter 2. I hope that if you like my fanfiction, you give my original fiction a try.

Anyway, next time should be just fluff, so I hope you enjoy it!

As always, if you have a prompt, don't be afraid to send it to me!

-Mac


	9. Playing Cupid

**Playing Cupid**

Regina laid in her bed, head pillowed on Robin's chest. Both of them stared at her ceiling, bodies cooling after an evening of sex as she played with his hand. He kissed the top her head. "Regina? Would you say we're in stupid love?"

"I have already said that several times," she replied, smiling.

"And that we're happy?"

"Exceedingly so."

"So you know what comes next, right?"

"Marriage?" She furrowed her brows. "Please tell me this is not your idea of a proposal."

"Of course not. I'm the walking romantic cliché, remember? Besides, we talked about this. I want you to meet my family first."

Rolling over, Regina rested her chin on his chest as she smiled at him. "I know. I was just teasing you."

"I see." He reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear. "So do you want to know what comes between being exceedingly happy in our stupid love and getting married?"

"Sure."

"Setting up our single friends so they can be exceedingly happy and in stupid love."

She raised an eyebrow, deciding to play along with his little game. "Really? And who would our victim be?"

"Will."

Regina sat up, leaning against her headboard as she realized he was serious. "Will? And who would we be setting him up with?"

"Your coworker, Ana."

"Ana?" Regina let out a little laugh. "How did you ever put those two together? And don't say it's because she's British."

He sat up as well, leaning closer to her. "No, it's not just because she's British. They seemed to get on at your party and I think I saw a real spark between them."

Regina thought back to the party the night before, held on Mary Margaret's rooftop in her honor. It had been a surprise her assistant and her boyfriend had been planning for a few weeks and she had to admit she had no clue about it. Mary Margaret had taken a half day, but with so much going on as her wedding approached, Regina had thought nothing of it. Nor had she questioned why Robin had shown up at her office to pick her up for their date.

Even when he had insisted on blindfolding her blocks from her office building, she still didn't think much of it. She thought he was just going to surprise her with a special dinner, not a party. When the blindfold was removed after an elevator ride, she found herself staring at all her friends on the rooftop terrace. Lanterns were hung around to light the area and happy birthday tablecloths, plates and cups covered the tables set up.

They yelled "Surprise" before rushing toward her. She was swept up in hugs, kisses and congratulations as she was pressed further and further away from Robin. He caught up with her at the end of the crush of people, gathering her up in his arms again. "Enjoying your birthday surprise?"

"Yes," she replied, "though it's very overwhelming. I can't believe you and Mary Margaret planned all of this."

He smiled. "Anything for you, love. And I think she wanted a break from wedding planning."

Robin led her to the makeshift bar and she remembered being surrounded by her friends as she munched on hors d'oeuvres. Ana had been there as well as Will but she couldn't recall seeing them together. In fact, she had been focused for a bit on the fact that Robin had invited Graham, her ex, and that he seemed pretty cozy with her cousin Ruby.

She frowned and shrugged. "I'll have to take your word on that. I don't really recall seeing them together."

"Well, there was definitely a spark. Do you think there's a way we can get them together again? To fan the flames?" He leaned closer, his body warm against hers.

Regina shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe we can do something for Valentine's Day. I'll think about. But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If either gives any sign that they aren't interested or don't want to be set up, you stop." When he hesitated, she glared at him. "Robin Michael Andrew Locksley, promise me."

He nodded, taking her hand. "I promise you."

"Good." She slid down under the covers again, sighing.

Robin, though, climbed out of bed. She watched as he pulled on his pajama pants and frowned. "Where are you going?"

"To get some water. We're going to need to stay hydrated for round two of birthday sex," he replied.

She grinned. "Round two? How many rounds do you think you can go for?"

"We're going to find out." Robin winked at her before slipping out of her room.

Regina wrapped herself in her blankets and let out a little laugh. So far, Robin was giving her the best birthday she had had in a long time. It made her excited to see what his romantic soul would plan for Valentine's Day.

He returned carrying two glasses and handed one to her. "Am I going to get any covers? Or are you just going to let me freeze out here?"

"It's not that bad." But she held up the blankets, allowing him to slip in. They sat together, sipping their water.

She curled next to him as he set his half-empty glass on the nightstand. He kissed her hair as he took her glass as well. "What do you want to do? Sleep, sex or plot setting up Ana and Will?"

"Sleep sounds good right now," she replied. "And then sex."

"As the birthday girl wishes." They snuggled together under the covers and Regina drifted off, safe in his arms.

* * *

A jolt of pleasure woke Regina. She kept her eyes closed as she felt the scratch of Robin's scruff against her labia, his tongue teasing her clit. He sucked and lapped as a moan escaped her lips.

Heat pooled low in her stomach. She felt herself getting wetter by the moment and her breathing grew shallow. "Robin…"

His hum sent her over the edge, fingers grasping at her soft sheets as she let out a scream of pleasure. Robin raised his head, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," she panted. "That was an amazing way to wake up."

"But you screamed…You're not a screamer."

She let out a soft chuckle. "You bring out sides of me I never knew I had."

"You're okay, though?"

"Perfectly fine." Regina pulled him up so she could kiss him, tasting herself still on his tongue.

He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers. "Well, lovely, what do you want for your birthday breakfast?"

"You." She kissed him again.

Chuckling, he pulled away. "You can have me later. Right now, we need food."

"Fine," she agreed, pulling the blankets around her. "Surprise me."

He shook his head but smiled. "Whatever you want."

She closed her eyes, hearing him leave the room and pad down to her kitchen. The rattling of pots and pans drifted down the hall and she sighed, happy. Robin was going to pamper her and treat her like the queen he saw her as all day long.

Regina knew she was truly blessed.

The smell of sausage wafted down the hallway and she groaned. He was also determined to make sure she gained several pounds this weekend alone. But her mouth watered and she knew she would wolf down whatever he made.

"Hey, birthday girl," he said from her doorway. "Time to get up and have some breakfast."

She sat up and pouted. "No breakfast in bed?"

"You don't like crumbs in your bed," he replied, arms crossed. It still amazed her how much he knew and understood about her in only eight months.

"Too true," she said with a sigh. "Okay, hand me my pajamas. I'll get dressed and be out in a few minutes."

He handed her the pajamas she kept tucked in her drawers and kissed her. "Not too long or your breakfast will grow cold."

She quickly changed and slid her feet into her slippers, padding down toward the kitchen. Robin sat at the table already, reading the morning paper as two plates of sausages and eggs sat on the table. Taking her seat, she smiled. "This looks delicious."

"Thank you." He folded up the newspaper, pushing the ketchup toward her. "For your scrambled eggs."

"You know me so well." She drowned her eggs in the ketchup before beginning to eat her birthday breakfast.

Robin watched her before leaning back in his chair. "So, ideas for setting up Will and Ana…"

"You're persistent. Why?" she asked, setting her fork down.

"Will's my best friend. And we've known each other since we were kids. I know him. I know he won't take a leap with a woman he likes," Robin replied. "He's not going to be the one who decides to go back and invite the beautiful if bitchy brunette who tried to steal his mac and cheese over for dinner. I don't want him to let the chance to be happy to slip through his fingers."

Regina reached over and took his hand. "You're a good friend, Robin. Will is lucky to have you in his life."

"I'm lucky to have him. He's proven to be a true friend. After all, he's really the only one of the friends Marian and I shared who stuck by my side after the Marian breakup."

"Okay, then let's plan how to set them up," she said, wanting to support him. "Do you mind if I bring in help?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Help? Can they be trusted?"

"Yes, I believe so. She is very good at getting information out of people," Regina replied, nodding.

"If you trust her, then so do I." He dug into his own meal as Regina smiled, happy to help him.

* * *

Mary Margaret accepted her special assignment with the air of a soldier being sent on a secret mission. She nodded and jotted down a few notes. "Step one, find out if Ana likes Will. We'll proceed to Step Two from there," she said, standing up.

"And you'll be discreet?" Regina asked.

"Of course." Mary Margaret smiled. "This is going to be fun. I haven't set anyone up in a while!"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "And who was the last person you set up?"

"Anna and Kris," she replied. "And look how happy those two are."

Those two were very happy, Regina had to admit. So she nodded. "Fine. Just remember that this is important to Robin so it's important to me."

"Don't worry. You and Robin won't be disappointed." Mary Margaret saluted her before leaving the office.

Regina had given her that assignment on Monday and it was now Friday. Mary Margaret had invited her and Robin over for dinner with David and Regina hoped she would have something to report.

She knocked on their door, Robin's hand on the small of her back. "What do you think we're having?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied, tapping her foot. "But whatever it is, it better be worth the wait."

The door opened and David smiled at them, his coat on. "Sorry. I need to go to the store to pick something up. Robin, care to come with me?"

"Sure," Robin replied, kissing Regina's cheek. He followed David down the hall as Regina stepped into the apartment.

"What do you need that your fiancé just took my boyfriend on a run to the store for?" Regina shrugged off her coat and hung it on one of the pegs Mary Margaret set up by the door.

Mary Margaret sighed. "Nothing really. David just wanted to talk to Robin alone."

"About what?" Regina asked, sliding into one of the kitchen chairs.

"The wedding," her friend answered, also sitting down. "With Arthur's indictment and impending trial, of course he's out of the wedding party. David's asked Lance to step in as best man and he said yes. But that leaves two groomsmen to my three bridesmaids."

Regina's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. "David is asking Robin to be one of his groomsmen?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "They're good friends now and since you were the bridesmaid losing her escort, we figured it would be nice to pair you and Robin."

"It would be nice," Regina mused. "And it would make up for the fact you're making me wear pink."

"It's a nice shade of pink," Mary Margaret protested.

Regina gave her a look as the door opened, the two men hurrying in. She directed her look then to David. "Did you get what you needed?"

He chuckled. "He said yes."

"Looks like I get to be the lucky gent to escort you down the aisle," Robin added, kissing her.

"You and David can also be the lucky gents who get to serve us dinner." Regina patted his cheek as he chuckled.

David clapped Robin's back. "You heard the lady. Get that coat off and help me with the plates."

Once dinner was served, the four of them sat around the table and struck up a friendly conversation. Halfway through her meal, Regina put down her fork. "Mary Margaret, do you have anything to report for me and Robin?"

"Yes, I do," she replied, smiling. "I ran into Ana and said I was happy she was able to come to your birthday party. She said she had a good time. And then, on her own, she asked how well I knew Will."

Robin was vibrating from his excitement and he beamed at Regina. "You see? I told you there were sparks there."

"What about Will? Have you been able to get anything out of him?" she asked.

He sighed. "Will's proving a bit more difficult. I haven't been able to get more than one word answers out of him for any question that isn't related to work."

"Is that unusual?" David asked.

"For Will? Yes," Robin replied.

Regina frowned. "What do you think it means?"

"Something happened at the party and he's hoping I won't bring it up."

"Don't you think you're reading a bit too much into that?" David leaned back, taking a sip of his beer.

Robin shook his head. "I've known Will Scarlet nearly my whole life. I can read him like a book."

"Well, can you get him to reveal his secrets to you?" Mary Margaret asked. "Or do you need some help?"

"I can get him to open up. David, care to have a guys' night out soon?" Robin asked, raising his own beer bottle to his lips.

David grinned. "Sounds great."

"Well, Regina, want to do something when they're having their guys' night out?" Mary Margaret grinned, biting back some laughter.

Regina shrugged. "I suppose a girls' night out would be nice. And I know with you I won't come back feeling like my head's full of concrete."

"So it's set," David said. "Let's pick a night and step up this plan so Robin can play cupid."

* * *

Guys' Night Out ended up being "Guys' Day Out," with Will joining Robin and David at the Avalon YMCA for a friendly game of basketball. So Regina arranged for her and Mary Margaret to go get some spa pampering. "The bride-to-be deserves it," she said as they walked out of the spa.

Mary Margaret sighed. "I wish that is what we were doing for my bachelorette weekend but Ariel seems stuck on taking us someplace like Atlantic City or Vegas."

"Ruby would back those plans, but I think I can get Anna to rebel with me," Regina replied. "We should do what the bride wants."

"Thank you," Mary Margaret replied, checking her watch. "Should we see what our guys are up to?"

"One step ahead of you," Regina said, pressing her phone to her ear.

Robin picked up on the second ring. "Hello, lovely. Enjoy your spa date?"

"Yes, we did. Are you ready for a shot of estrogen or should we stay away a bit longer?"

"I think we've all had enough testosterone for tonight," he replied. "Come on and join us, lovely."

"We're on our way," she replied, smiling at Mary Margaret as she ended the car. "Let's see what they discovered."

Regina parked her car in her garage, knowing it was just a short walk to Robin's apartment. She and Mary Margaret locked arms, bracing themselves against the February cold. "I can't wait to get upstairs into David's arms," Mary Margaret said.

"I have to agree," Regina replied, thinking of Robin's embrace. And maybe wrapping themselves in a blanket for good measure.

They were still shivering as Robin ushered them into his apartment. He took their coats and then wrapped his arms around Regina. "You're ice cold. What type of treatments did you have at that spa?"

"It's not the spa," Mary Margaret replied, teeth chattering. "It's like the arctic out there."

Regina looked around and frowned. "Where are Will and John?"

"They decided not to be fifth and sixth wheels, their words, and went out to some sports bar to catch the basketball game," David answered, rocking his fiancée gently.

"We have some wings and other unhealthy finger foods to eat," Robin offered. "Or I could order some healthy alternatives."

Mary Margaret nearly dived at the table. "Wings and unhealthy stuff sounds wonderful. I just can't have too much. Regina, you need to spot me."

"You're fine, Mary Margaret," David told her, settling next to her on the couch.

She sighed. "You're sweet, but the dress cannot be altered anymore. We're too close to the wedding."

"It's still two months away!"

Regina gave David a look. "Dress alterations take time. Pretty much we're all working just to maintain our present measurements until you two tie the knot."

"Thank god we don't have those pressures, right, Robin?" David asked his friend.

"I wouldn't say that," Robin replied. "I just had to run down to the tux place to get a new one since Arthur and I are nowhere near the same size. He's shorter and slightly bulkier than me."

David rubbed the back of his head. "Ahh, right. Thanks again for this. It does mean a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me too," Robin replied.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Regina pointed between her boyfriend and David.

They laughed and Mary Margaret put down her plate, wiping her mouth. "Sorry. Anyway, did you two get anything out of Will? Is he interested in Ana?"

"He's interested in somebody, he just wouldn't say who," David said. "Was really vague about it all day."

"But he did say it was someone at Regina's party," Robin added.

Mary Margaret frowned. "There were a lot of women there. And he didn't just talk to Ana that night."

"So what do we do now?" Regina asked, leaning against Robin.

He sighed. "I guess we think on it a bit more."

After some more talking, Mary Margaret and David excused themselves. Robin saw them out before returning to the couch, wrapping Regina up in a blanket. "You still seem cold to me," he explained.

"Uh huh," she replied, snuggling into his embrace. "So, is Valentine's out for setting up Will and Ana?"

Robin shook his head, brushing her hair back. "It's our first Valentine's so I'm going to be selfish and focus only on us."

She smiled, leaning against him. "That sounds wonderful. But I think I have a solution for our Will—Ana situation."

"Oh?" Robin kissed her neck. "Do tell."

"I usually host a friend's valentine's day celebration. Just a small gathering at my apartment. Will is definitely invited and I can also invite Ana."

Regina squirmed as Robin found her pulse point, sucking it. She gasped and he chuckled, nipping at her ear. "I think you're amazing, darling."

"I know," she replied, feeling smug as she reached for the remote. "So, what do you want to watch?"

* * *

Regina held her friends' get together the Friday before Valentine's Day. Ana had been surprised but seemed pleased to receive an invitation to attend. "I know I'm still just a junior associate, but I'm feeling more like I'm part of your team," she admitted.

"You are a part of our team," Regina reinforced. "And you're a great part of it. So I hope you can come on Friday."

Ana smiled but grew sheepish. "Will...I mean, is Will going to be there?"

"Will's invited," Regina confirmed.

"Oh, good. We were having a nice conversation at your birthday and I was hoping to continue it," Ana replied, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Regina's smile grew. "Well, I hope you get that chance."

It didn't surprise her, then, that Ana was one of the first guests to her apartment. Robin greeted her warmly as he let her in, telling her that August and Belle were already there. "And, of course, help yourself to the snacks," he told her.

She nodded and headed over to her coworkers as Robin joined Regina in the kitchen. He smiled and bounced on the balls of his feet. "She's here. And Will's on his way. This is going to be great."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Regina warned him. "They could just end up being great friends."

"I have a good feeling about this." Robin perked up when another knock came to the door. He flew across her apartment and she rolled her eyes.

August chuckled as he came into the kitchen for another beer. "I don't know whose party this is—yours or Robin's."

"Robin has a plan and he's excited for that," she replied, handing him a beer. "Just…keep an eye on Ana for me, please?"

He looked confused but nodded. "That's what we do on this team. We look out for one another."

Robin returned to the kitchen, shaking August's hand as they passed. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "Not Will?"

"John," he replied, disappointed. "He said Will's running late."

She rubbed his arm. "He'll come. For now, just enjoy the party and put cupid's bow aside."

"Very funny." He pulled a face before taking a beer from her kitchen. "But okay. I'll be sociable."

They joined their guests and Regina felt Robin relax beside her. Soft music provided a good ambience as people laughed and chatted about various topics. Belle smiled as she approached Regina and Robin as they spoke with Kathryn and Frederick. "I'm glad you've kept this tradition up despite the fact that you have someone to celebrate Valentine's Day with this year," she said.

"What?" Robin asked, confused.

Belle chuckled. "She didn't tell you why she started hosting this little get-together?"

He shook his head and looked at her. "Regina? Why did you start hosting this little get-together?"

"It was after Graham left," she replied. "I was feeling blue as Valentine's approached and one day decided to cheer myself up. So I invited a few friends over to get my mind off the holiday and it grew from there."

"While that sounds nice, I see no reason not to stop just because we finally found each other," Robin said, kissing her.

Knocking echoed through her apartment and she excused herself, Kathryn following her. "I'm so glad you and Robin are working out. You two are great together."

"I love him, Kath," she replied, smiling. "I can't imagine my life now without him."

Her friend hugged her and whispered: "I call dibs on being your matron of honor when you marry him."

"You got it," Regina replied, opening the door. She threw her arms around the man at the door. "Will! About time you got here!"

Will chuckled as he patted her back. "If I knew I'd get such a welcome, I'd have tried to come earlier."

"Oi! You flirting with my girlfriend again?" Robin teased, walking over to him. He held out his hand to Will. "Good to see you."

Will shook his hand, rolling his eyes. "You just saw me a few hours ago."

"Come in," Regina said, ushering him into her apartment. She pointed to Kathryn. "You remember my best friend, Kathryn, right?"

"Right. Nice to see you again." Will shook Kathryn's hand.

The four headed back to where the others had grouped, watching something on Regina's laptop. She frowned in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Your screensaver started to play and we all got distracted by the cute pictures of you and Robin." Ana looked up, smiling. "Will! You're here!"

Will smiled as well. "It's nice to see you too. How have you been?"

"Good," she said. "Can I get you something?"

"That sounds lovely." Will followed her into the kitchen as Regina watched them.

She glanced up at Robin, who was beaming. "See? I told you."

"I guess so," she replied. "Now, let's break up everyone and see if we can entertain them a bit better than my screensaver."

As the party continued, Regina noticed that Will and Ana seemed to be missing. Robin didn't seem to mind—in fact, he was thrilled that they were off by themselves. She, though, wanted to make sure there wasn't anything wrong. Her apartment wasn't that big, so there weren't many places for them to hide.

Regina found them in her bedroom, just sitting on the bed and talking low. Ana had a beautiful smile on her face while Will was transfixed by her. They looked comfortable with each other and Regina closed the door again, backing away and into Robin's waiting arms.

"Well?" he asked, kissing her neck.

She tilted her head to give him better access. "They're just talking but it looks like cupid's arrow has hit its mark."

He chuckled. "Can I say I told you so?"

"You just did." She turned in his arms, patting his cheek. "Come on. Let's go back to our other guests."

* * *

Valentine's Day began with flowers.

Regina and Mary Margaret arrived at their office to discover flowers had been delivered to Mary Margaret's desk. She ran over, smiling. "Snow bells," she murmured. "My favorite."

"David certainly knows how to treat his bride to be," Regina teased, coming over to touch the petals of the roses in the other vase. "Snow bells and roses?"

Mary Margaret pulled the card out of the roses and smiled as she handed it over to Regina. "They aren't for me."

Regina looked at the card, smiling herself. _Happy Valentine's Day to the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am so lucky that our store only had one box of mac and cheese that night. I love you. Robin._

"How did we get so lucky, Regina?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know." Regina picked up her vase. "But I'm going to cherish every moment I can."

She entered her office, setting the roses on her desk. Pulling out her phone, she sent off a quick text to Robin. _Loved my Valentine's surprise. The roses are gorgeous. Love you._

A few minutes later, her phone dinged as a text message alert popped up on her screen. _That's only just the start, lovely. I have our evening all planned. See you later. XO Robin._

Regina set her phone down and tried to focus on her work despite how excited she was for whatever else Robin had planned for her that night.

* * *

By the time five o'clock rolled around, she had felt she had worked an entire week. She turned off her computer and leaned out of her office. "Mary Margaret, pack it up and go home to your Valentine," she ordered.

Mary Margaret saluted her. "Yes, ma'am. And you go home to yours."

Regina didn't need to be told twice. She pulled on her coat and was buttoning it as she powerwalked to the elevator, her bag dangling from the arm clutching her roses. "Well, someone's anxious to get out of here," Zelena's familiar voice drifted over her.

Today, though, she couldn't bring Regina down. Regina got on the elevator and flashed a smug Zelena a bright smile. "Yes, I am. Robin has an amazing evening planned for us. So while I'm off with the hot man who loves me, you're off to a night alone with a box of chocolates. Enjoy!"

She took her finger off the "hold open" button and watched as the doors closed on Zelena's annoyed expression. The elevator began its descent and Regina used the trip down to revel in Zelena's misery. Once the doors opened again, she put Zelena out of her mind and eagerly hurried home to see what Robin had prepared for her.

Robin opened her door as she struggled to get out her keys with everything she was holding. He was wearing a white button shirt and black slacks, smiling as he took her bags from her. "Hello, gorgeous."

"You look amazing yourself," she said, setting down the roses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

"It's only just starting." He winked at her. "We have reservations in about a half hour. Do you want to change?"

She shrugged taking over her coat to reveal her red silk blouse and black slacks. "Will this fit where we're going?"

"Of course, I was just hoping…" He trailed off, looking a bit embarrassed.

Regina knew instantly what he meant and held up her finger. "Give me a few minutes. I think I know the perfect outfit for tonight."

She hurried to her bedroom and pulled the red dress she had gotten for her Christmas celebrations from her closet. Robin was always turned on whenever she wore it and she certainly wanted him to be that night. Casting a glance at the box sitting in her bathroom, Regina bit her lip as she took a calming breathe. They had a whole evening to get through before they got to Valentine's Night.

Once the dress was one, she grabbed a black blazer to finish her look. The necklace Robin had gotten her for their five-month anniversary was securely around her neck as she sauntered back to the living room. "Is this what you were hoping for?"

He swallowed before nodding. "I absolutely love you in that dress."

"You absolutely love taking this dress off me," she replied, teasing him.

"Guilty as charged." He held out her coat for her. "Shall we head out?"

She nodded, putting her arms into her sleeves. Once they were all wrapped up to face the cold, Robin took her hand. "Your carriage is around the corner."

"We have to drive to this place?"

"Not really. But I don't want my Valentine to freeze," he replied. "So we're going to take my nice warm Ford instead."

They stepped out into the cold February night and Robin wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to share body warmth. "Only a little bit further, I promise."

He ushered her into his car and turned the heater on. It hadn't been too long since he had driven it, so it was still blowing hot air as he drove off. Regina leaned back in her seat, enjoying the warmth. "So where are we going?"

"That," he replied, "is a surprise."

"You're as into Valentine's Day as you are Halloween."

"Oh no. Nothing comes close to my devotion to All Hallow's Eve. I just really, really want to spoil you tonight."

Regina smiled. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Just be amazing," he said. "And have a penchant for mac and cheese."

She laughed and took his hand when they were at a stop light. "You're pretty amazing yourself, Robin Locksley."

He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently before the light changed. They drove off, making a few more turns before stopping by the Lakehouse. Regina's mouth fell open as she took in the stone structure designed to look like a castle. "You got us reservations here?"

"Only the best for my Valentine," he said, turning the car off. "I hear the Valentine's menu is to die for."

"I hear all their menus are to die for," she replied, letting him help her out of car. "And expensive."

Robin stopped outside the door, taking her hands in his. "You know I do a good business at Sherwood. I have the money, so let me spoil you at least for this one night. Okay?"

She nodded, letting him open the door so they could escape the cold in the warm establishment. It was brightly lit though there were candles on every table as well as a vase full of flowers. A string quartet played in the corner as couples chatted over their food and wine.

Or waited in the foyer for their tables. Robin had to fight his way up to the podium to check in for their reservations. He motioned for her to join him and she squeezed past people who shot her dirty looks.

"They must not have had reservations," she muttered, taking Robin's hand. They were led to their table and Robin pulled out her chair for her. She sat with a smile, taking the menu offered as he took his seat. They were left alone with a promise that their waiter would be with them soon.

Regina scanned the menu, marveling at each mouth-watering option laid out before her. She frowned, though, to see the prices. "Robin…"

"Ignore them," he told her as the waiter approached. "Remember what I said."

The rather harried looking waiter pulled out his pad, ready to take their orders. She listened as Robin ordered the filet mignon—cooked until there was only a little pink, he added—and she chose the chicken marsala. "And a glass of pinot noir, please," she added.

"I'll just have a Coke," Robin said, handing the waiter their menus. He nodded and disappeared back into the dim restaurant.

Regina sighed, taking his hands. "So, what else do you have planned for this evening?"

"Those are surprises."

"Can I get a hint?"

He chuckled. "I guess so. Let's just say it involves candles and soft music."

"Sounds like a rom com," she replied, letting go of him as their drinks arrived.

Robin held up his glass. "To you, the love of my life."

"And you," she replied, clinking her glass. "The man I love, even if he may be serial killer."

He snorted into his soda, putting the glass down to wipe his face. "Well, that was certainly unsexy."

"I made you laugh. I love doing that."

The waiter returned, placing their plates down in front of them. "Enjoy," he said, smiling at them.

"That was fast," Robin replied, getting ready to cut into his steak.

Regina frowned, poking around her plate. It was mostly the sauce and mushrooms, but she didn't see any chicken. "Robin, I think something's wrong with my meal…"

"Mine too." He was trying to cut his steak, frowning as well. "I think they overcooked my steak."

"Do you want to send them back?"

Robin shrugged. "I guess so. See if they can give us a better order."

She stared down at her plate before glancing around the room. It was crowded and she saw many couples starting to get angry. One stood, abandoning their half-drunk wine as they just left the establishment. Another man, red-faced, argued with his waitress as he motioned to his food.

"Regina? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I just want to go home," she admitted. "This place looks like it's overcrowded and understaffed."

Robin nodded, flagging down the waiter. "Then we'll go home. I want you to enjoy your Valentine's, Regina."

"What about you? This is about you as well."

"I want to enjoy my Valentine's too," he replied. "And you're right. We're not going to get good service here tonight and may end up leaving even more upset than we are. That's not going to be enjoyable."

She nodded, smiling. "Well, let's clear this matter up and head home. I know the perfect dinner for us."

* * *

The manager only charged them for their drinks and Robin left the waiter a decent tip, aware that he had done nothing wrong. A discount was offered for the next meal; Robin had pocketed it though Regina doubted they would be coming back.

At home, Robin lit several candles that he placed around her living room. Soft music played as he set the table while she made their dinner. Regina placed down two bowls of macaroni and cheese before getting them both beers from the fridge.

"Well, this wasn't the dinner I had planned for you," he said, sitting in his seat.

Regina shrugged. "I think I prefer this. Our first meal again."

"This is better than filet mignon," he agreed, smiling. Like he always did, he held out a forkful for her to eat. She smiled, lips closing around the utensil in a coy manner.

He grinned. "Oh, tonight is going to be a fun one."

"I hope so." She lifted his pant leg with her foot, brushing it against his bare leg.

Robin swallowed his forkful of mac and cheese, closing his eyes. "I won't be able to finish if you keep doing that."

"Someone's very impatient tonight."

"Someone's very saucy tonight."

"Do you blame me?" she asked, voice low and sultry. "Look at my dining companion."

He swallowed again, pushing his empty bowl away. Desire filled his eyes as he leaned closer. "Dessert?"

"After you clean the dishes," she said, standing. "I need to get ready."

Robin stood as well, catching he as she moved toward her bedroom. "Don't you dare take off that dress," he growled. "Don't deny me that pleasure."

She kissed his cheek. "Wouldn't dream of it."

He removed his arm and she walked away, rolling her hips with each step for good measure.

Regina locked herself into her bathroom, pulling off her dress to change into the lacy bra and panties she had bought for the night. A gold chain fell from between her breasts, down her stomach and attached to her panties. She admired herself before quickly putting the dress back on.

After going through her nightly routine with the added step of reapplying her lipstick, Regina stepped out of her bathroom. Robin had moved all the candles into her room, casting it in a soft yellowish-orange glow. He sat on the bed, holding a brown box with a bow, a relieved smile on his face. "I got worried for a moment."

"I promised," she said, sitting down next to him. "The room looks beautiful."

"All for you. Just like this." He handed her the box.

Regina opened it to find a pair of earrings inside. Two dark diamonds were surrounded by a ring of diamonds set against a gold backing. She gasped as she took one out of the box. "Are these from the chocolate diamond collection?"

"Yes, they are. Two beautiful chocolates for you to wear." He ran a finger along the shell of her ear. "And there's real chocolate for you in the fridge. Though I'm sure the box will end up under your comic book stash."

She shrugged, setting the box on her nightstand. "I like to feel like I'm sneaking it. Anyway, onto your present."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Hush." She covered his mouth. "Of course I did. Well, I will. Tomorrow, we're going out and you're going to pick out a new laptop. It's time to give your old one the burial it deserves."

His eyes lit up and he was smiling when she lowered her hand. "Thank you."

"Now, there is something for you to unwrap." She turned her back to him, revealing the zipper.

Robin unzipped her dress, his fingers trailing down her exposed back. The dress slid off her shoulders and fell down to pool at her feet. She turned back to him to show off her lingerie. "What do you think?"

"I think you keep getting amazing outfits I just want to take off you," he said, running a finger along the gold chain.

She chuckled, straddling him as she undid the buttons on his shirt. "You have plenty of outfits I just want to take off you. Like this one."

Regina pushed his shirt off, tossing it aside before running her hands over his chest. She leaned closer, kissing him as his warm hands rested on her back. Her hands slid down to his pants, making quick work on them. Robin kicked them off as he laid her on the bed, now only in his red satin boxers.

He held her arms over her head as his lips trailed down her neck. Finding the right spot, he began to suck as she bent her legs. Her hips bucked, rubbing against the tent growing in his boxers. She felt herself getting wetter as her body prepared for the inevitable end to this evening.

"Regina," he moaned, fingers toying with her bra.

"Touch me," she whispered back.

He undid the chain before unlatching her bra. The garment was flung away, replaced by his warm hands as they cradled and massaged her breasts. She dug her fingers into his hair as he teased her nipples, dull undercurrents of pleasure starting to course through her.

Robin moved below her neck, his tongue flickering over her nipple. She gasped, body arching off the bed. "Don't stop."

He responded by trailing hot kisses down her stomach, tongue dipping into her navel. Lips grasped her panties, pulling them down most of the way. She kicked them off as he spread her legs again. A glint shone in his eyes before he lowered himself to lick at her clit.

She moaned his name, grasping at her sheets as he licked and sucked her toward more pleasure. His tongue pushed her higher, made her lighter and sent her reeling toward bliss. With an incoherent yell, she came apart.

The satin of his boxers brushed her tingling skin, making her groan. She tugged at them. "Off."

He obliged and as he tossed them away, she wrapped her hand around his hard cock and began stroking. Robin tangled his fingers in her hair, pressing his forehead to hers. "I want to watch you," he whispered.

"What?" She furrowed her brow as her hand stilled.

"We've never…Well, I've never watched you. I usually close my eyes or press myself right here." He ran a finger along the curve where her neck gave way to her shoulder.

Through her sex-induced haze, she realized he was right. She always closed her eyes before she came, never watching him. Resuming her strokes, Regina nodded. "We'll watch each other."

His fingers teased her clit again, making sure she was still ready for him as she released his cock. As he positioned himself, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes almost closed as he entered but she fought it, keeping them wide open to meet his blue ones.

Not that there was any blue left. Black met hers but she could still see the blue. Their bodies moved in a well-rehearsed danced, breaths mingling together. As she quivered with pleasure and heat burned in her core, she worked hard to keep focused on Robin's eyes.

Her eyes hooded as she approached her second orgasm, her grip tightening on him. "Robin," she whined.

"Keep your eyes on me, lovely," he whispered, his hands now cupping both her cheeks. "Look at me."

She did so and felt herself falling even more in love. It was the most intimate moment of her life, both of them bared before the other. Tears pricked at her eyes as she came, moaning his name. A few seconds later, he followed—his face blurred from her tears.

Robin held her close, rubbing her back. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No," she whispered. "I just…I just was so filled with love. Thank you."

He kissed her and pulled the blankets over them. "Get some sleep, love. You've had a long day."

"I love you," she whispered, curling into him. "So, so much."

"I love you too," he whispered back, running his hand up and down her back. She drifted off to sleep like that, safe and loved.

* * *

Robin roused a few hours later, when the first pale rays of sunlight began to pour past Regina's curtains. She was still curled against him, her head pillowed on his chest. It was an unusual occurrence as Regina tended to move in her sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair as he watched her sleep, dark lashes fluttering as a dream played out.

A soft ding came from his phone, which he had placed on the nightstand Regina had designated as his. He picked it up to find a new text message from Will. Opening it, a picture of Will and Ana popped up. The two had their arms around each other, smiling for a selfie in front of the ice skating rink in Storybrooke Park.

 _Thanks for playing cupid, mate. We really appreciate. Hopefully, we'll be as happy as you and Regina one day. Cheers._

Robin chuckled, putting the phone back before shifting Regina in his arms. She squirmed, her nose scrunching up, but she settled down as he melded his body against hers. Their legs tangled under the sheets and he breathed in her vanilla scent before closing his eyes again, determined to get a little more sleep with his love in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy a little Valentine's Day in…March. I'm so sorry I fell behind again. I am going to do my best to try to get March's out on time as I will be spending a few days on a cruise at the end of the month to celebrate my birthday on April 1st.

I had intended to reveal both Robin's and Regina's middle names but looks like only Robin's got out. But next time, Regina's will be learned when she goes through customs in England. She's on her way to meet the rest of Robin's family, so expect drama.

Thanks again for reviewing, commenting, favoriting, etc. You're all the best!

-Mac


	10. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

Regina gripped her passport as she stood on line at customs, wishing Robin was there with her. He, though, held dual citizenship and so was standing on the citizen line. She knew she had nothing to worry about—she wasn't trying to sneak anything into the country—but it was still unnerving to go through customs anywhere.

"Next," a custom agent barked, his accent familiar and yet foreign at the same time.

She stepped up, handing him her passport. He scanned it. "Regina Mary Mills, from Maine. What brings you to Nottingham?"

"I'm visiting my boyfriend's family," she replied.

He nodded. "Are you bringing any food into the country? I'd hate to have to confiscate your 'Please like me' cake."

"No," Regina replied, shifting on her feet. She wasn't sure if he was being funny or not.

"Okay, then." He handed her passport back. "Enjoy your visit. And good luck with the family."

She thanked him and headed out to the baggage claim. Robin waited for her, his coat in his hand and carryon over his shoulder. He smiled as she approached. "Not bad, right?"

"No," she replied. "But I'll be glad when we go home and we're both on the same line."

Robin chuckled, leading her to the carousel their bags were to come out on. They stood close together, watching the conveyor belt for their luggage. He pulled hers off first as it passed by and then grabbed his as well. "At least they were close together."

"An airport miracle," Regina replied, taking her luggage to wheel out. "So where's the car rental?"

"This way, according to the sign." Robin looked up before leading her down one corridor. They rolled their luggage behind them, each clasping onto their carry-ons as well as their coats. It had started to get warm when they were leaving Maine but Robin had warned her it would most likely still be chilled in England.

He rented them a car, a small sedan, and helped her put her luggage in what he called the "boot." She chuckled. "I don't think I'll get used to the different words here."

"Don't worry, no one is expecting you to be an expert just yet." He closed the boot and turned to her with a smile. "I'm sure we'll have you speaking like a Brit before the two weeks are up."

She chuckled, going to climb into the car. He stopped her, shaking his head. "Other side, love. Remember?"

Glancing in the window, she saw the steering wheel. Regina nodded, heading around for the door her mind told her should be the driver's. She climbed in, buckling herself in as Robin did the same. "Did it take you long to remember which side was which in America?"

"It did," he said, starting the car. "Sometimes it still feels strange to be driving on the other side."

"Are you happy to be home?"

He glanced over at her. "I'm happy to be with you. And to see my grandparents."

"I hope they like me."

"They already do after all those hours on Skype."

She sighed. "There's a difference between talking to someone for like an hour here or there on Skype and staying with them."

Robin took her hand, guiding the car one-handed. "They like you, Regina. And I'm sure this week will only strengthen their feelings for you."

"I hope so. Our future hinges on it."

"What?" He frowned.

She sighed. "You've made it clear you want your grandparents' approval before we really discuss marriage. What if they don't give it? Robin, I really want to be your wife."

"And you will be," he vowed, pulling the car off to the side of the road. Turning to her, Robin took her hands again. "I would love for my grandparents to approve of us. And I do think they will. But if for some reason they don't, it will break my heart but I won't hold that against you. I want to marry you, Regina."

Regina unbuckled her seatbelt in order to kiss him. "You're amazing, Robin Locksley."

"And you'll soon learn the reason why when you get the full blast of Grandpa Roland's charm." He put the car back in drive and continued down the road.

She buckled herself back together, trying to get her nerves under control. It wasn't going to help if she kept being negative. Robin's grandparents were going to love her.

They just had to.

* * *

After an hour, Robin pulled onto a long dirt road that led down to a small cottage. It was two stories with smoke rising from the brick chimney. Regina spotted a little flower garden by the stone stairs leading up to the front door. "It's so quaint," she said. "I love it."

"I know the Cape Cod is your dream house," he replied, "but I would have to say this is mine."

Once he parked the car, Regina climbed out and stretched. An older woman appeared in the cottage's door, wiping her hands on a towel. She had white hair pulled into a bun and was wearing a floral top with beige slacks. Her blue eyes sparkled as she descended the steps, dimples her grandson had inherited on display as she smiled. "Robin! Regina! You're here."

"Hello, Mrs. Locksley," Regina said, smiling back at the woman. "It's so good to meet you in person."

"You too, but I will not have that 'Mrs. Locksley' nonsense continue on. You can call me Grandma Ellie just like Robin does," Eleanor Locksley insisted.

Robin chuckled, kissing his grandmother's cheek. "Hello, Grandma. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied, patting his cheek. "And so is your grandfather. He's out in town right now but he'll be here soon. He's going to be thrilled to see you.

"But first, bring those bags in and you two can get settled into your room. Or are you hungry? I can make us lunch." Ellie lead them into the cottage, Robin and Regina rolling their luggage behind them.

Robin took Regina's bag from her. He gave her a quick kiss. "I'll put these in our room. Be right back."

Ellie motioned to the table. "Have a seat, Regina. Rest."

"Oh, I'm fine. Can I help you?" Regina asked, hoping to make a good impression.

"No, no. You're a guest. Sit and relax. I'm not going to bite." Ellie gave her a wink.

Robin returned. "Need any help, Grandma Ellie?"

She shooed him away as well. "No, no. You go relax with your lovely girlfriend. I've got everything under control."

He took a seat next to Regina at the table, taking her hand in his. "Are you okay? Is the jetlag starting to hit yet?"

"I think so," she replied before yawning. "Never mind. It definitely is. You have to keep me awake."

Ellie chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll figure out a way to keep you up until a decent hour to go to bed."

The door opened and a golden retriever bounded into the room, not stopping until he had jumped up at Robin. He laughed as he petted the dog. "Hello there, Winston. I see you've missed me as much as I've missed you."

"Oh, he's missed you very much. Just like me." A tall older gentleman entered the kitchen, hanging his tweed hat on a hook before smoothing down his white hair. It matched the white beard around his smiling lips. "Hello, Robin. Regina."

"Grandpa Roland." Robin jumped up, embracing his grandfather as Winston came over to sniff Regina.

She held out her hand to the dog, waiting for him to become familiar with her scent. Winston laid his head on her lap, big brown eyes looking up at her. "Are you letting me be your friend?" she asked him.

"Yes, he is," Roland said, sitting down next to her. "Rub behind his ear and he'll be your pal for life."

Laughing, Regina rubbed behind Winston's ear. His tail began wagging happily and he moved closer to her. "I think I've won over the dog," she said.

"Just like everyone else in this family," Roland Locksley replied, sitting down on the other side of her.

Regina's smile faltered. "Well, not everyone."

"Ahh, right. Well, my son is a tosser. I'm not sure how he ended up being like that. Ellie and I raised him better than that, right, Elle?"

Ellie nodded. "Thank goodness Robin ended up to be the gentleman we had hoped George would be."

Robin blushed and Regina smile brightened, thinking it was sweet. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad he did."

Plates with sandwiches were placed in front of all of them before Ellie sat down. Winston curled up under the table, no doubt waiting for someone to drop something. Roland ignored his sandwich, looking at Regina. "So, how was your trip here to England? I hope it was a smooth flight."

"It was," she confirmed. "And I managed to catch a nap on the way over, thankfully."

"She should be thankful. The movie they showed us was awful," Robin said.

Regina chuckled, giving him a gentle push. "Anyway, the ride here was lovely too. The English countryside is so beautiful."

"We love it here," Ellie replied. "It's just so peaceful."

Her husband nodded. "But that lake your parents live on looks very nice too. I wouldn't mind visiting it."

"Oh, you should! My parents would love to have you over," she said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Ahh, you hear that, Elle? We need to plan another trip to America soon," Roland said.

Ellie smiled. "You let me know when and I'll have my bags packed."

He laughed and turned to Regina. "That's why I love this woman. She's up for anything I say."

Regina smiled back, her hand finding Robin's under the table. She wanted this for them—to be old, married and still absolutely in love with each other after so long together. And she knew he felt the same when he leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of her head.

* * *

By the time eight o'clock rolled around, Regina felt like she had been up for two days straight. She fought to keep her eyes open, not wanting to seem rude by falling asleep as Ellie and Roland conversed with them. But as her head lolled onto Robin's shoulder again, she heard the older woman chuckle. "I think they've been up long enough. Time for them to go to bed."

"Ahh, yes. Good night, you two. Sleep tight," Roland said, patting Regina's arm as she stood.

Ellie stood with them. "Do you need me to show you where anything is? Towels, extra linens, blankets?"

"Grandma Ellie, I know where everything is," Robin said, kissing her cheek. "We'll be fine. See you both in the morning."

He took Regina's hand and led her upstairs. She glanced at the doors. "Which one is mine and which one is yours?"

"We're sharing a room, Regina," he told her.

She paused, her mind too groggy to process everything. "What?"

"The house may be old-fashioned but my grandparents aren't. They're okay with us sharing a room."

"Thank god," she breathed, wrapping her arms around her. "I don't know if I could've slept knowing you were so close but still so far."

He chuckled, leading her to one of the rooms. "Me too, lovely. But you could've always kept your door open and let Winston keep you company."

"That does sound tempting." Regina took a look around, finding themselves in a simple room. There was a queen sized four poster bed in front of her, next to a night stand with a lamp on it. She saw Robin had placed their luggage by the closet and she watched as he pulled out his pajamas from his bag. He glanced at her over his shoulder. "I'll get yours as well. You just wait there."

"Waiting on me? I think I like it," she said, leaning against the vanity in the room. Something sharp poked her back and she turned to see what it was. A golden archer atop a trophy was the culprit, the name engraved on the base Robin's.

She picked it up, smiling. "Your grandparents have your archery trophies?"

"Yeah," Robin said, approaching her. "Grandpa Roland was the one who really encouraged me so it seemed right I keep them here. That and it ensures my parents don't throw them out. I don't trust my father."

Regina nodded, setting the trophy down. "I don't blame you."

He held out her pajamas and toiletry bag. "Bathroom is the door directly across from us."

Too tired to do her full routine, Regina only brushed her teeth after changing into her pajamas. She would deal with everything else in the morning when she was more rested. Climbing into bed, she waited for Robin to finish in the bathroom so they could fall asleep at last.

He flipped off the light as he came to bed, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest, sighing. "Thank you for bringing me here," she whispered.

"Thank you for coming," he whispered back. "This really does mean the world to me."

"It means the same to me."

Robin pulled her close, cuddling her. They drifted off to sleep together, ready to reset their internal clocks.

* * *

When Regina next opened her eyes, sunshine poured in through the window and the clock read 8:30 AM. Her internal clock had adjusted overnight and she was grateful that it happened that quickly. Smiling she rolled over to check on Robin, but it morphed into a frown when she saw his side of the bed empty.

She sat up, tucking some loose strands behind her ears. It wasn't often Robin rose before her and she wondered if he hadn't slept as well as she had. Or was something wrong?

Regina changed and head downstairs, smelling coffee as she grew closer to the kitchens. Ellie greeted her with a smile. "How do you like your coffee, dear?"

"One sugar and do you have skim milk?" she asked.

Ellie nodded. "Have a seat and your coffee will be ready in a bit."

"Is there anything I can do to help? I feel bad having you wait on me."

"Oh, you sound like Robin," she replied, chuckling. "And don't worry. We'll be getting ready for tomorrow's party, so I will definitely be putting you to work later. Relax for now."

Regina smiled, thanking her as Ellie handed her a mug. Glancing down at the mug, her smile dimmed. "Have…Have you seen Robin this morning?"

"Yes. I told Roland to let the poor man sleep, but he pulled your boyfriend out of bed for a good old-fashioned archery contest." She sat down and motioned toward the door. "You can catch them at it if you want."

"You won't mind if I leave you?" Regina clutched her mug, ready to head outside.

Ellie shook her head. "In fact, I'll go out with you. See if they are anywhere near being ready for breakfast."

The two women exited the cottage and Ellie led Regina round to the side of the house. Winston lifted his head, tail wagging against the ground as he laid by the field of battle. Two targets were set up there with Robin and Roland positioned a good distance away. Both had their bows raised, arrows nocked. Regina watched as both let them fly, hitting the dead center of the target at the same time.

Regina's mouth hung open as she watched Robin's muscles flex when he pulled out another bow. With speed and precision, he fired another arrow and hit just under his previous one.

"Looks like city life hasn't dulled your abilities," Ellie called out to her grandson. "And I think you have a fan."

Glancing over, Robin beamed at Regina before striding toward her. He kissed her, trapping his bow between their bodies. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she replied. "I see you are having a good time."

Roland approached them, smiling. "Good morning, Regina. All set to English time?"

"Yes, sir," she replied.

He scoffed. "No need to call me, sir. I'm not that old yet. Not until tomorrow."

"And then he'll say the same thing the day after," Ellie said, fondness in her voice.

"You are quite the archer." Regina leaned against Robin, motioning to him with her head. "Did you teach this one?"

"I did." Roland's chest puffed out in pride.

Robin wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm. "Maybe Grandpa Roland can teach you how to shoot."

"Maybe. But I think I would rather have you as my instructor…No offense, Grandpa Roland."

"Oh, none taken. I understand." Roland wrapped his arm around his wife. "Come on, Elle. Let's give these two lovebirds some privacy."

He led Ellie back toward the house, whistling for Winston to follow. Before they turned the corner, he paused and looked back at his grandson. "Oh, Robin, I'll be heading into town later. Do you need me to pick up anything from the pharmacy? Condoms, perhaps?"

"Grandpa!" Robin turned red as Regina sputtered into her coffee.

Ellie glared at her husband. "Will you leave those two alone? They don't need your teasing."

"Who's teasing? I'm just making sure my grandson has everything he needs. I'm not that much in a hurry to be a great-grandfather just yet."

"We're already great-grandparents, you old fool!"

"Okay, fine. I'm not in a hurry to be a great-grandfather again just yet. You two should just enjoy your time to yourselves. Plenty of time for children later," Roland told them.

Regina's stomach churned as she curled closer to Robin. Once his grandparents went back inside, she said: "You haven't told them."

"No," he replied, softly. "It's not my secret to tell. And it's not like they aren't going to get great-grandchildren. It just won't be that way."

She smiled, leaning against his shoulder. "And they won't care?"

"Do they seem like the type of people who would?"

Regina shook her head before sighing. "I just want to make a good impression, Robin."

"You are." He squeezed her arms. "They like you, you don't have to worry."

"You keep saying that but my worry won't go away."

Robin kissed her forehead. "Then whenever you need reassurance, just come to me. You'll get a hug, no questions asked."

She smiled. "I love you, Robin Locksley."

"I love you too," he replied, taking her hand. "Come on, let's go see what Grandma Ellie's making for breakfast. I'm starved."

* * *

After breakfast, Ellie began preparing for the party the next day. Regina looked at all the ingredients and frowned. "How much food are you preparing?"

"Well, we're expecting about forty people between children, grandchildren, nieces, nephews, grandnieces, grandnephews, spouses and significant others," Ellie replied. "So I guess the proper answer is…a lot."

Regina chuckled, tying on the apron Ellie handed her. "So what do you need me to do? Peel potatoes?"

"Hey, that's my job. No stealing." Robin kissed her cheek, taking the peeler from her hand.

"Can you knead dough?" Ellie asked. When Regina nodded, she motioned to the counter and gave her some flour. "Have fun."

As they worked, the three chatted and Regina enjoyed hearing some childhood stories about Robin. Most she had heard from him, but Ellie was such a natural storyteller, she didn't mind hearing them all over again.

"Did he tell you about how he broke his arm?" she asked Regina.

"Yes I did," Robin replied. "I'd rather not relive that again, Grandma Ellie."

She nodded and turned back to Regina. "How about Robin's first driving lesson? Shaved ten years off my life, he did."

"I wasn't that bad! And most of that was Grandpa Roland's fault and you know it!" he protested.

"Okay, I'm curious now. Someone better tell me this story," Regina said, drinking some water as she watched grandmother and grandson. Winston curled at her feet, waiting for some scraps to be dropped.

Ellie smiled. "Robin asked his grandfather to teach him how to drive because, well, his father was definitely even a remote possibility."

Regina nodded, frowning. While he had insisted his relationship with his family had gone downhill after his breakup with Marian, she had come to believe that was only true of his relationship with his mother. Robin's relationship with his father seemed to have been conflicted and strained nearly his whole life.

"Anyway, Grandpa Roland handed me the keys and decided to just let do whatever I wanted," Robin said. "No explanations, just drive."

"Oh no," Regina said, wincing.

He grimaced. "I nearly crashed into a tree."

"Why do most of your stories end with you getting injured somehow?" Regina rushed over to him, running her hands over him as if she could still see all his old wounds.

"I'm fine, Regina. No lasting wounds though a few scars as you know," he replied, kissing her hands. "I was just accident prone when I was younger."

"He was more reckless, he means," Ellie said, hands on her hips. "And his grandfather didn't help. Nor did that Will Scarlet."

Robin smiled, leaning past Regina to address his grandmother: "He says hi, by the way."

"Is he in one piece still?"

"When we left him, he was," Robin replied.

Ellie nodded. "And he's doing well in the States?"

"Very well."

"He loves it there," Regina added. "And we love having him."

"I'm glad he's turned his life around and gotten away from that rotten family of his. You tell Will that I'm proud of him."

Robin nodded. "I'll do that, Grandma Ellie. He'll be happy to hear it."

"And tell him to call me," she instructed as well.

"Do I need to write this all down?" Regina asked, sitting on Robin's lap as she rested her arm on his shoulders.

Ellie chuckled. "I think you'll manage between the two of you. Now, get up! We have food to finish making."

"You're a taskmaster," Robin groaned as Regina stood up. "At least I know this will all be worth it."

"I can't wait to taste it." Regina returned to her kneading as Ellie chuckled.

"Grandma's cooking is the best," Robin told her. "You'll see."

Regina smiled. "I can't wait."

* * *

Regina sat up in bed, an old photo album in her hands. She gingerly turned each page, all filled with pictures of the golden-haired, blue-eyed, dimpled doll who grew up to become the man she loved. Robin had shown her pictures of him when he was younger before but they were all taken after he was twelve years-old. So none featured him wearing only a diaper and his grandfather's oversized shoes as he smiled at the camera.

The door opened and Robin stepped in, towel-drying his hair. Another towel was slung low around his waist. She watched an errant drop of water roll down his chest before getting lost in the fine hairs that trailed lower into the towel. Biting her lip, Regina kept the naughty thoughts at bay. They had agreed it would be too awkward to fool around at his grandparents'.

London, though, was fair ground. She just had to wait until then.

He smiled, joining her on the bed. She moved closer to him despite the dampness still clinging to him and breathed in his newly showered smell. "You were a cute kid," she told him.

"And you're wondering what happened, right?" he joked.

"Please, demigod." She paused. "Though I do wonder how this angelic face became a serial killer, luring unsuspecting women to his apartment with promises of mac and cheese only to end their lives…"

Her words were garbled by her laughter as Robin's fingers found her sensitive spots. The album forgotten, she writhed underneath him and twisted every way she could to try to get away from his relentless onslaught.

"Mercy!" she pleaded, trying to push him off. "Mercy, please!"

"Well, since you said 'please.'" Robin's fingers fell away and he hopped off the bed to change.

Regina picked up the photo album, sighing as she took in toddler Robin dressed like a vampire. He was pretending to bite the camera and she laughed, though part of her hurt. It was a pain pulling at her heart and she felt a few tears prick her eyes.

He climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around her. "Regina? What's wrong?"

"It's just…After my diagnosis, it took several talks with my mother but I made peace with it. And I'm still okay. But looking at these pictures, I want a little boy who looks just like you but I know I can't." She stroked one of the pictures.

Robin took the book from her and held her close, guiding her head to his chest as she sobbed into his pajama shirt. She had made peace with her infertility but she still grieved for the children she couldn't conceive. The dimpled angels with dark curls and brown or blue eyes as well as the blond-haired, blue (or brown) eyed cherubs they could've made. "He would've been so cute," she choked out.

"I know," he said softly. "But at least he won't be stuck with my nose. Dodged a bullet there, if you ask me."

She gave him a little shove, though she smiled. "I'm being serious, Robin."

"So am I. I really don't want to pass this thing on," he replied, tapping his nose.

Regina gave in to the laughter bubbling up in her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He always knew how to make her feel better. It made her love him even more than she thought possible each time.

He rolled over so that she was on top of him, head pressed against his chest. "We can adopt the cutest kids on the face of the planet," he told her. "Doesn't matter how old they are, their hair color, eye color or skin color. Just as long as they are stinking cute."

"How many would we adopt?"

"As many as you like. We could have our own little league team. I think I would make a good coach."

"What do you know about baseball?"

"More than you would think," he replied, kissing her forehead. "Do you feel better?"

She nodded, curling up on his chest. "Thank you, Robin."

"Anytime, love. I can't wait to have a family of the cutest kids on the planet with you." He reached out and flicked off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

As his heart beat steadily under her ear, Regina closed her eyes and pictured their children running about that Cape Cod in Storybrooke she coveted. Robin rubbed her back as she drifted off, joining the domestic scene as she began to dream.

* * *

The smell of coffee woke Regina in the morning. Robin's arm tightened around her as she stretched out. "Five more minutes," he moaned.

She chuckled. "You don't have to wake up just yet."

"I know," he replied. "I just don't want you to move for five minutes."

Regina wasn't going to object to that. She let Robin snuggle closer to her, feeling his lips against her shoulder. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." She closed her eyes and cherished being in his warm embrace until she heard the door open a crack. Paws scurried across the floor and bed dipped as Winston jumped up. He sniffed at her and Robin.

Lifting her head, she saw Roland in the doorway. He grinned at her. "You two coming or you having each other for breakfast?"

"Grandpa!" Robin sat straight up, eyes wide as he stared at his grandfather. "You weren't like this when I was dating Marian!"

"That was completely different. So, anyway, what's the answer?" he asked, arms crossed.

Regina pushed the sheets back as Winston scrambled off the bed. "I'm coming. I don't know about the fish over there."

She jerked her thumb in Robin's direction, where he was open and closing his mouth as if trying to say something to his grandfather. Letting out a little laugh, she kissed his cheek and climbed out of bed. "Save me a cup of coffee, please," she asked Roland.

He promised to do so and closed the door, giving them privacy. Robin scrambled out of bed, running his hand through his hair. "I promise you he's normally not like that. He's usually more…I dunno the word but…"

"Robin," Regina said, laying her hand on his arm. "It's okay, love. He's just having fun with you."

Robin blinked a few times before he groaned. "And I fell for it. I always do that."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm going to get dressed and have some breakfast. Are you?"

A few minutes later, they headed downstairs together. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders while she had hers wrapped around his waist. Winston trotted at their heels. She smiled until they reached the kitchen, feeling tension in the air.

"Ahh, there's my laze-about son. About time you woke up," George Locksley grumped, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

Robin tensed up and she saw the muscles in his jaw flex. "Dad," he greeted.

She took a deep breath and put on the most genuine smile she could muster around George. "Good morning, Mr. Locksley."

"Oh, Robin. You brought her?" Susan Locksley asked, coming out of the bathroom. She eyed Regina with a cold eye.

"Of course, Mum. Regina's my girlfriend. I wanted her to meet the family," Robin explained.

Ellie stood next to her daughter-in-law. "Roland and I wanted her here, as well. Since this is his party, he gets a say in who is invited."

"But this is an insult to Marian!" Susan was horrified.

"How?" Ellie asked. "She's not here. And she hasn't been a part of Robin's life for almost three years now, Susan."

Susan frowned. "She's always a part of his life. Especially now that she's getting a divorce."

Robin sighed as Regina rubbed his back. "Marian is no longer a part of my life, Mum. So let's leave her personal life alone."

"But you still love her!"

"No, I don't," Robin replied, darkly.

Regina glanced down, tucking her hair behind her ear. After everything that had happened in January, Robin had confided in her the reason why he was cutting things off with Marian for good. He had encouraged her to report Marian for breaking HIPPA laws but Regina had decided against it. It seemed the woman's life was in a downward spiral and she didn't need that.

Clearing his throat, Roland handed Regina a cup of coffee. "I'd like for everyone to get along today. Got it?"

They all nodded and Ellie crossed her arms. "Good. Now, Robin and Regina will have some breakfast. George, Susan, you two can start setting up."

"What?" George sat up straighter. "Why us?"

"Because you're here and you've eaten. Now go!" Ellie's eyes flashed in warning.

Regina watched as Robin's parents hurried out of the kitchen, each carrying a few trays of food. She tried to hide her smile as she dug into the eggs Ellie gave her. Beside her, she heard Roland sigh. "Now we can eat in peace. Good Lord, Ells, where did we go wrong with that one?"

"I don't know," Ellie replied, sitting down herself. She turned to Regina. "I assure you our other two children are well-behaved and civil."

"And if George gives you any problems, you let me know," Roland said. "Both of you."

Robin sighed. "I can't believe I was expecting my parents to at least be civil."

Setting down her fork, Regina kissed the side of his head as she ran her fingers through his hair. "That's on them, not you."

"Listen to her, Robin. You've found yourself a wise woman. Wise women should be cherished." Roland raised his mug toward his wife.

Robin nodded, patting her leg. "We'll be fine and have lots of fun. Right?"

"Absolutely," she told him with a smile.

* * *

She was having a good time. Roland had been right when he said that his other two children, Robin's Uncle Roger and Aunt Sarah, were downright pleasant and welcoming to her. They also were kind to Robin, clucking over him as if they were his parents. Perhaps they realized they had to make up for their brother's shortcoming in that regard.

There were a lot of Lockleys at the party, actually, and Regina did struggle to remember all their names. No one seemed insulted, though, if asked to repeat their name again. "You could just call all of us Bob. We'll answer to anything really," one cousin (Ryan?) teased her.

In the end, Regina spent most of her time with the younger Locksleys—the children flocked to her. They surrounded her, pulling her to play with them. Mostly, they were fascinated by her accent and asked her to repeat certain words in order to mimic it. She played along, teaching them how to speak "American."

She then spent most of the afternoon chasing after them, playing some form of tag. At one point, Robin was pressed into service by the children and he worked with Regina to try to nab as many of them as possible.

The games ended with Robin and Regina on their backs, panting as the children climbed over them and crowed their victory. She turned her head to meet his eyes, his smile infectious. He took her hand and she closed her eyes, enjoying this feeling.

"Uncle Robin, are you going to marry Regina?" one little girl asked.

She could hear his smile when he answered. "I hope so, Lucy. Why?"

"Because I like her," Lucy replied.

Another girl, who Regina remembered was called Daisy, began to bounce on her knees. "Can I be a flower girl? I'm really good at it."

Robin chuckled as Regina smiled at her. "Of course you can be a flower girl. I'm going to need an expert, right?"

The girl cheered as parents came to round up their children. Robin's cousin Anne stood over them, rocking her daughter. "You two are champs. I don't know if any of us could've kept up with all those children."

"I enjoyed it," Regina said, letting Robin help her up. "I love children."

"I can tell. But come on, it's time to join the adults again." Anne led them over to the tables where the Locksley family members were squeezing in for dinner.

Robin and Regina found seats by his grandparents, ones she strongly suspected were saved by the birthday boy. George and Susan sat a bit further down at the same table and several of the children were crowded around it as well. Daisy squeezed herself between Regina and Robin, resting her arms on the table. "I'm going to eat with you."

"Okay," Regina said, grabbing a plate for the girl. "What do you want?"

She loaded up the plate with everything Daisy pointed out and then set about cutting up the meat for the girl. As she did this, Robin asked Daisy about her school and what she did for fun. Regina slid the plate in front of an enthusiastic Daisy, who was talking about her dance lessons, before making a plate for herself.

"You're a natural, Regina," Aunt Sarah said, bouncing her grandson on her lap. "You and Robin are going to be great parents."

"Too bad Regina's baby making parts are broken," George said matter-of-factly.

Regina's hand went limp and her fork landed on her plate. Everyone at their table went silent, allowing her to hear her heart beating in her chest. How could he say that? What was Robin's family going to think about her now?

"Dad," Robin started, voice tight, "what do you know about that?"

Susan jumped in. "Marian told us. She thought we ought to know that you were dating a woman who couldn't give you babies."

Regina found it difficult to breath and the sound was warped, as if she was underwater. She heard Robin yelling and his parents yelling back, but not what they were saying. All she knew was that she needed to get away.

Pushing away from the table, Regina hopped out of her seat and just ran in the opposite direction of the party. She didn't stop until she collapsed on Ellie and Roland's couch, clutching a pillow closer as she sobbed. Winston's cold nose poked at her and he gave her tear-covered cheek a lick.

"Regina?" she heard Robin call out. "Regina, are you in here?"

His steps grew louder and he sighed, dropping to his knees next to the couch. "Don't cry, love. He's not worth it."

"I know, but it _hurts_ ," she sobbed, letting him pull her into his arms. "To have my private hell publically aired, especially when I'm trying to make a good impression on the rest of your family…"

She cried, clutching his shirt. He rubbed her back, rocking her. "You've impressed my family. They are not going to think less of you because of what my father said. In fact, they look ready to kill him."

"Robin? Did you find her? Is she okay?" Ellie entered the living room and sighed when she saw them. She picked up a tissue box from a shelf and held it out to Regina. "Here you go."

Regina gave her a weak smile. "Thank you," she croaked, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"It's the least I could do since I've raised a complete tosser. I apologize," Ellie said. She motioned to Robin. "Why don't I talk to Regina? Woman to woman?"

He glanced down at Regina, who nodded. "I'll be fine. You go make sure there isn't a homicide the entire family has to cover up."

Once Robin was gone, Ellie sat down next to Regina. "Do you want anything? Tea? Water? Whiskey?"

"I'm fine for now. Thank you." Regina started to pull at her tissue. "Robin knew, in case you were wondering. I told him pretty much at the start. He doesn't care."

"I didn't think he would. And while you didn't have to tell me, I'm glad you and Robin have been honest." She patted Regina's knee.

Regina nodded. "We've been talking about adopting. After we're married, of course."

"So you two have been discussing long term plans."

"I love him and I can't imagine my life without him. When I see my future, he's always in it." She dabbed her eyes.

Ellie took her hand, holding it tight. "Susan turned Marian into the daughter she never had in her mind. George…Frankly, I'm not sure what's going on in my son's mind. I haven't for years. But you, you're the wife Robin needs and deserves. And I know if you two hold on to each other, you'll get through anything and achieve all your dreams."

"Thank you," Regina replied, sniffling. "That means the world to me."

"You clearly mean the world to Robin. Now, go out there and show my idiot son and his wife why." Ellie stood, helping Regina up. They returned outside, arm-in-arm as Winston trotted happily by her side.

* * *

Regina went to bed early that night, exhausted, while Robin sat outside and watched the stars. He had wrapped himself in his grandfather's oversized black coat to ward off the chill.

"Brandy?" Grandpa Roland offered, holding out a glass.

"Dipped into the good stuff?" Robin took the proffered glass.

Grandpa Roland chuckled. "I think we all deserve it after that debacle."

Snorting, Robin made a face as he sipped the brandy. "They've been awful to her since we starting dating."

"And I take it Marian isn't a fan either?"

Robin shook his head. "She wants me back and sees Regina as an obstacle."

Grandpa Roland nodded. "I take it you want nothing to do with her?"

"She invaded Regina's privacy, looked at her medical files and revealed something that was Regina's to share. Which Regina already did, so Marian's plan blew up in her face." Robin took another sip.

"So, you knew and you stayed with Regina."

Robin nodded. "We want children. We're just going to have to go about it another way."

"And you're okay with that?"

"For the most part, yes," Robin said. "I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt when I imagine Regina pregnant or what our children would've looked like. But we're solid on becoming parents and I know we'll do it together. And we'll love and cherish our children."

Grandpa Roland nodded. "I take it you want my blessing to marry her?"

"Yes."

"What if I don't give it?" he asked, crossing his arms. "What would you do then?"

"I'd be disappointed but I'd marry her anyway. I love her and want to be with her, Grandpa."

The older man smiled. "I was just checking. Your grandmother and I love Regina, Robin, and we give you our blessing. Go and make that wonderful woman your wife and get started on adopting us some more great-grandchildren."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said yesterday that you weren't in a rush to have more great-grandchildren."

"Eh, changed my mind. Especially after seeing you two with the young ones today. You two are going to be great parents. And when you're ready to adopt, let me and your grandmother know if you need anything to make it a reality."

"Thank you, Grandpa." Robin hugged him before standing. "I think I'll turn in for the night. See you in the morning?"

Grandpa Roland nodded. "Sleep tight, Robin. I love you."

"I love you too," Robin replied, smiling.

Robin climbed upstairs to the bedroom he shared with Regina. He crept inside, changing in the dark so as not to wake her. Once he was under the covers, she rolled closer to him and rested her head over his heart. Robin smiled, kissing the top of her head before falling asleep himself.

* * *

They spent one more day with Robin's grandparents before driving down to London. Regina enjoyed the week in the city, finding it a relaxing retreat after everything that had happened in Nottingham. He was just glad she was enjoying herself again.

Once they were back in the States, Robin met Regina at Avalon Mercy one afternoon. She smiled at him as she entered the lobby. "You didn't have to come."

"Yes, I did," he replied, kissing her cheek. "I'm a supportive boyfriend…and a witness."

"Good point." She took his hand and led him to the elevators. They got on and she pressed a button, feeling the car rise.

"You know your way around."

"Mother is affiliated with this hospital. Even has an office. So I know my way there," she explained as the doors opened.

Cora Mills met them by the elevator bank, lips pressed together. "The dean of medicine is ready for you. Just stay calm and tell him what you told me, okay?"

"I got it, Mother. Thank you." Regina gave her a shaky smile, squeezing Robin's hand for comfort.

The dean was an older man with a graying beard and kind eyes behind thick black glasses. He stood as they entered, smiling at Regina. "Well, look at you! You're all grown up, Regina."

She smiled, shaking his hand. "Thank you for meeting with me."

"Of course. Please, have a seat." He motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. Regina took the middle one with Robin and Cora sitting on either side of her.

Once they were situated, the dean sat down and folded his hands. "So, what brings you here today, Regina?"

"I'd like to file a complaint against Dr. Marian Madden," she explained. "She violated my HIPPA rights by going into my medical file without proper authorization and revealing one of my medical conditions to people without my consent."

The dean frowned, nodding. "I see. This a serious matter and I promise you we will investigate it. May I ask how you learned of this?"

Robin leaned forward. "I'm one of the people Dr. Madden revealed the condition to. Marian and I are exes and, well, she thought it would break us up. I was already aware of Regina's condition but at the same, I knew it was wrong of Marian to tell me. We also recently learned she told my parents about it as well."

"I am aware Dr. Madden is one of the best neurosurgeons in the country and Avalon Mercy is lucky to have her. But as a doctor myself and the victim's mother, I am dismayed that one of my colleagues would be so reckless with patient information," Cora added.

The dean sighed. "I agree. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Regina, and I'm sorry we had to see each other again under these circumstances. I will be launching the investigation right away and I will let you know what happens."

"Thank you," Regina said, standing. She shook the dean's hand. "I just don't want this to happen again."

Cora stayed behind to speak with the dean for a few more minutes as Regina and Robin stepped outside. He pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," she muttered. "I just want this to be over quickly."

Stepping out of the office, Cora smiled at the two. "Why don't I call your father and we all go have a nice lunch? My treat."

Robin and Regina followed her to the elevators, protesting though they knew it was a losing battle. As they headed to the lobby, Robin held Regina tighter and dreamed of the day he would call her his wife.

* * *

 **A/N** : Aha! I finally got one up in its scheduled month! Go me!

Of course, I was trying to get it up before my cruise tomorrow, so that was a great motivator to finish.

George Locksley ruins everything, doesn't he? Or at least he tries to. Robin and Regina are a bit stronger than that. And I gave Robin amazing grandparents to make up for the lousy parents I saddled him with.

Next time, we have the Snowing wedding! And my second attempt at the jealousy requests. Let's see how that goes!

-Mac


	11. Wedding Bells

**Wedding Bells**

Regina's heels clicked along the wooden floors as she hurried to the staircase. She brought her cellphone to her ear as it rang. "Hello," Robin said, his voice calming her.

"How goes it over at the groom's place?" she asked.

He paused before sighing. "It could be better. Right now, Lance and I are the soberest ones here. David is almost there. We've been supplying him with sausage, eggs and coffee. He should be fine by the time he's at the altar. It's Eric and Kris we're worried about."

She sighed. "At least David has you and Lance."

"Yeah," he replied. "How is it over there at the bride's?"

"Ruby and I are the only ones not crying over here. Well, Leo isn't either. I'm going to enlist him to help curb the tears so we can get Mary Margaret ready and on her way to the church."

Robin hummed. "Sounds like we both have our work cut out for us. Good luck, love."

"Same to you," she said. "See you at the church."

They hung up as Regina finally found Leopold Blanchard in the den. He was sitting in his armchair, watching a baseball game in his tuxedo. She knocked on the wall to get his attention. "Leo, I need your help. If we don't do something, your upper floor is going to flood."

Leopold sighed, turning off his TV. "I knew this was going to happen. Who do you need me to take care of?"

"Eva," Regina said. "Ruby is handling Anna and Ariel. Once they are all out of the room, I think I can calm Mary Margaret down."

"Sounds like a good plan." Leopold turned off the TV and stood. He gave her a nod, following Regina out of the room.

They rushed upstairs, where Ruby had managed to get Anna to stop crying. She sat in a corner, compact in hand as she fixed her makeup. Ruby, meanwhile, was hauling Ariel to her feet and dragging her to the bathroom. "We're going to calm down now, okay?" she told the matron of honor.

Hiccupping, Ariel nodded and followed Ruby out of the room. Regina sighed in relief as did the photographer, one of Tink's assistants named Nova. She was a meek brunette who tended to hide in the corner. Regina didn't care as she stayed out of their way. It was one less thing to worry about with everything she had to worry about.

One hysterical woman down, one about to be calmed and two more were left to go. Eva had her arms wrapped around her daughter as Mary Margaret sobbed into the woman's silver gown. Her dark black hair bobbed with her own sobs despite being pinned into a brained bun. Regina stepped aside to let Leopold enter and he hurried to his wife's side. Gently helping her up, he spoke in a soft tone. "Come on, Eva. Let's let the girls finish getting ready. We'll go downstairs."

Eva nodded and let her husband escort her from the room. Regina took her place next to Mary Margaret, dabbing the bride's eyes with a tissue. "Okay, we need you to stop crying because we can't call the makeup artist back. So we need to keep this beautiful look intact until you're down the aisle."

"Right, right," Mary Margaret nodded, taking the tissue from Regina's hands. "Thank you, Regina. You're a good friend."

"You mean I'm a taskmaster."

The bride chuckled. "You're both. And I clearly need both today."

Ariel emerged from the bathroom, no longer crying and with a determined look on her face. She walked over to Regina and Mary Margaret, clapping her hands. "Okay, let's get the bride into her beautiful gown!"

Ruby and Anna brought over the strapless ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was free of embellishment but the bodice had a floral design as well as little rhinestones sewn into it. It looked like something out of fairy tale and was perfect for Mary Margaret.

Once she was tied into the dress, Regina and Ruby situated her jewel-encrusted tiara amongst her short brown locks. Anna attached the long lace veil and guided it as it fell to the floor. "You look beautiful," Ariel told the bride.

"You do," Eva said, entering the room again. She no longer was crying and had fixed her own makeup. "There's just a few things to complete your look."

She set down a jewelry box and pulled a few pieces out. As Nova flitted about, snapping pictures, Eva placed tear drop pearl earrings in her daughter's ears and clasped a large diamond necklace around Mary Margaret's neck. "There," she said. "Perfect."

"The limo is here," Leopold said, entering the room. His eyes misted over as he took in Mary Margaret. "My little girl…"

"Oh no. No, you do not start crying on me. Because you'll set everyone off again and we'll never make it!" Regina admonished him.

Leo chuckled along with the others. "Good point. Let's all head to the limo. Bridesmaids first."

"Right," Ariel said, taking charge. She shooed them all downstairs, everyone holding up their baby pink chiffon Grecian dresses as they hurried to the limo. They had left their bouquets and clutches down by the door, so they just grabbed them as they rushed past.

Nova darted past them, getting pictures of everyone as they climbed into the limo. She pulled Regina over, though, before she climbed in. "I'm going to head to the church. I'll see you there," she said.

"Okay. Tell Tink we're on our way," Regina replied. She climbed in, taking the seat next to Ruby before pulling out her phone to call Robin again.

"All is well. We just arrived at the church. David is fine while I'm pretty sure we can get Kris and Eric to at least walk a straight line," he said once he picked up. "And how are things on your end?"

She smiled as Eva and Leopold helped Mary Margaret in. "We're almost all in the limo and will be on our way in a few minutes. See you soon."

"Can't wait, lovely." Robin said his goodbyes and hung up.

Regina tucked her phone away again and looked up to find her cousin smirking at her. Scowling, she asked: "What?"

"Can you and Robin go at least an hour without talking to each other?" Ruby asked.

Her scowled deepened. "Very funny, Ruby."

"I'm being serious," she replied. "You've called him twice so far. What do you two do on normal days? What's the longest you've ever gone without communicating in some manner?"

"Three days but we were fighting."

"Okay. And when you're not fighting?"

Mary Margaret chuckled. "Leave her alone, Ruby. She and Robin are a sweet couple. He's exactly what she deserves."

"Oh, I agree. Doesn't mean I can't rib her about it. She's the closest thing I have to a sister."

"Can we stop talking like I'm not in the limo?" Regina huffed. "Robin and I have good communication. And that's all that matters."

Eva smiled. "You two certainly do seem happy. And he seems like a great guy, Regina. I'm sure we'll be going to your wedding next."

Regina smiled, looking down at her bouquet. She and Robin had been talking about marriage and their future more since their trip to England almost a month prior. They had gotten his grandparents' blessing and she knew Robin would next seek her parents'. Now the only question that remained was when he was going to pop the question.

"Ahh, here we are," Leo said as the limo came to a stop. He patted his daughter's hand. "In an hour you will be Mrs. David Nolan. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." Mary Margaret clutched her bouquet tighter and motioned toward the door.

Regina led the bridesmaids out of the limo, feeling the warm April sun against her face. A warm breeze caused their skirts to billow out and they all pitched in to help Mary Margaret out. Regina held Ariel's bouquet as she took a firm hold of the veil to keep it from flying in every direction possible. Together, the small group made it up the few stone steps and into a room at the back of the church.

Eva and Leopold tended to Mary Margaret as the bridesmaids went to find their escorts. Regina stopped short when she saw Robin leaning against one of the columns in the church, dressed in his tuxedo with a red cummerbund and rose boutonniere. He had opted not to gel his hair, leaving it its natural golden color. One piece fell into his eye and she brushed it back.

"Hey there, beautiful," he said, giving her a warm smile before kissing her cheek. "Sorry. I didn't want to smudge your lipstick yet."

She smiled, cupping his cheek. "Thank you for being so considerate. And can I say, you look very handsome."

"Imagine how I'll look at our wedding then." He pulled her close.

Regina curled against him. "When will that be?"

"Just be patient, lovely." Robin kissed the top of her head.

"Is she okay? Is something wrong?" Ariel flitted over to them, worry lines in her forehead.

Regina lifted her head. "I'm fine, you twit. Can't I hug my boyfriend?"

"Nothing can go wrong. Not today," Ariel replied, hurrying off.

She sighed and Robin rubbed her arms. "Be nice," he told her.

"Being nice right now is not killing her. She's working my last nerve, Robin. First she was a sobbing mess and now she's trying to boss me around?"

"It's almost over. Just smile and remember you're doing this for Mary Margaret and David, our friends."

Regina took a deep breath and smiled. "I am so going to get her back for this at our wedding. Mark my words."

He chuckled, holding his arm out to her. "Milady?"

She took it and fell into their proper place in the procession. Eva and Ruth, David's mother, were at the head, being escorted by David's captain. The man was dressed in full uniform and was a sight to behold in his navy blues. As the music started, the three headed down the aisle together.

Kris and Anna were next, smiling as Tink and Nova took pictures from either side of the church. Ruby glanced over her shoulder, winking at Regina before she and Eric headed down the aisle after them. With a deep breath, Regina and Robin moved together as they headed toward the altar.

Her heart sped up with each step, as if they were the ones getting married. Excitement built inside her and she had to clamp down on it. Mary Margaret and David were getting married. She and Robin would have their turn soon enough.

They reached the altar and parted. Regina smiled at David as she took her spot. She noticed his hands were shaking and Lance often had to pat his shoulder as they waited for Mary Margaret's entrance. He had nothing to be nervous about, Regina believed. If anyone could make it, she knew David and Mary Margaret would.

Ariel took her place at the altar and the music changed. The organs blared the start of the wedding march and the congregation rose to their feet, all eager to see the bride glide down the aisle on her father's arm. Leo and Eva had arranged her veil so that it covered her face, but Regina could see Mary Margaret's smile even at the other end of the aisle. She kept her eyes focused on David and Regina glanced over to find the groom wiping some tears from his eyes.

Leopold lifted the veil and kissed his daughter's cheek. He whispered something to her before turning to David. They shook hands as Leo said: "Take care of her."

"Of course, sir," he replied before taking Mary Margaret's hand. He led her up to the minister, who smiled as he opened his book to begin the ceremony.

Regina found herself drifting during the readings. She wondered what type of ceremony she and Robin would have. He had mentioned wanting to get married in his own backyard but neither had one. Perhaps the park then, she guessed. There was a beautiful gazebo Mary Margaret and David were going to use for photographs after their ceremony. It could hold her own wedding ceremony, Regina figured.

She imagined walked down the aisle set up between white folding chairs with tulle draped at the ends of each row, white roses attached to last chair. Robin stood in the gazebo with a justice of the peace, dressed in a tuxedo with John, Will and David at his side. Ruby, Kathryn and Mary Margaret were smiling as they waited for her. Soft violins played and everything was perfect…

"Mary Margaret and David have written their own vows and would like to read them now," the minister said, interrupting her fantasy. "I'll start with you, David."

David nodded, taking a deep breath. "When I became a cop, I expected to serve and protect. Maybe lock up a few perps, chase a few bad guys and help a few little old ladies across the street. I didn't expect to help a beautiful brunette change a flat tire. Nor did I expect her to come to my precinct with a fruit basket to thank me. Though the guys ribbed me, Lance here pushed me after you and told me not to come back until I had a date with you. And I really owe him for that.

"I knew I loved you the moment we went to the flea market and I saw you trying on those cheap rings. You held one up and asked for my opinion. In that moment, I saw you wearing a ring I gave you and spending the rest of our lives together. And so here we are.

"Mary Margaret, I promise to love you forever and a day. I promise to be true to you, to cherish every moment we have together. I promise to never go to bed angry and to do my share of the housework so it doesn't overburden you. I promise to surprise you every so often and to not let too long go without me telling you how amazing and special you are," David finished, his voice tight.

Regina smiled. It was romantic and schmaltzy, but it fit David. She couldn't even be her usual cynical self about it and instead prayed Mary Margaret wasn't crying. It wouldn't do for the pictures.

When Mary Margaret spoke, though, her voice was even and Regina was proud of her. "David," she began, "I've always been a romantic. My parents would read fairy tales to me and I always wanted a love like the princess in those stories. As I grew up, I realized love was different and that I wouldn't find a prince charming. But then I did.

"I love that you're kind-hearted, compassionate with a strong sense of right and wrong. Regina may call you Dudley Do-Right but she says it with admiration. And that's an impressive feat. It fills me with pride every time I hear about you doing something to make the city safer or someone's day better. I want to spend the rest of my life feeling that way.

"So I promise to love you and to try not to worry too much about you, but I probably will anyway. I promise to be patient and understanding when work goes late. But most of all, I promise to be your friend and partner at home," she vowed.

The minister turned the page and began to read the vows printed in his book. Regina listened as the two pledged themselves to each other for the rest of their life before they exchanged rings. Smiling, the minister announced: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, David."

David pulled Mary Margaret close and pressed a chaste but sweet kiss to her lips. Regina applauded with the rest of the guests, clapping as best she could while holding her bouquet. Just past the happy couple, she met Robin's eyes and he gave her a half-smirk that sent her heart fluttering.

When the couple broke apart, there were a few more prayers and statements before the organ was blaring triumphantly. Mary Margaret and David headed back down the aisle as everyone cheered again. Regina took Robin's arm and they followed Ariel and Lance, pausing so Tink could get a picture of them.

She let them pass and Robin dropped his arm to take Regina's hand. He brought their joint hands up to kiss them. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said back. "But this isn't our wedding. We're just in the bridal party."

"I didn't say that. But hearing David's and Mary Margaret's vows, I was just reminded of how much I love you." He pulled her into a hug once they were in the back.

Ruby groaned as she joined them. "Please. As much as I love seeing you two together, I'm already on romance overload. Can you tone it down just for today? For me?"

"For you, Ruby," Robin said, "no. And just for that, I'm going to turn it up to eleven."

She gaped at him before rolling her eyes. "You two are a match made in heaven. I'm going to go find the other singles."

Once she was gone, Regina leaned against him. "You like teasing her, don't you?"

"Yeah. She's like the sister I never had."

"I feel the same," Regina said before tugging on his hand. "We can be mushy later. Now, we need to greet the guests."

* * *

The wedding party left the church, rushing down the stairs ahead of the bride and groom. "They're coming!" Ariel instructed the other guests. "Get your bubbles ready!"

Robin handed a small bottle to Regina as they found spots by her parents. Cora pulled out the wand and studied it. "I thought you said Mary Margaret was going to toss birdseed."

"She was," Robin replied. "David talked her out of it. Something about local ordinances or something. That's why they switched to bubbles."

"It does have no clean up," Henry said, dipping his wand a few times.

Mary Margaret and David burst out of the church and everyone cheered before bubbles filled the air. Some of the children started to dart about to pop them, their parents trying to keep them out of the way of the couple as they rushed down the stairs to one of the waiting limos.

"We're getting ready to head to the park for pictures," Ruby said, approaching them. She smiled at Regina's parents. "Aunt Cora, Uncle Henry."

"Ruby, dear. You look absolutely beautiful," Henry said, hugging his niece. He then winked at her. "I can't wait to see what you wear when your cousin marries Robin."

"Me too. I hope it's nothing too horrendous." Ruby leaned against him, grinning at Robin and Regina.

Cora shook her head. "You leave the two of them alone. They'll get engaged on their own time. No one else's."

"Thanks, Mom," Regina said, kissing her cheek. "We'll see you at the reception. Come on, Ruby."

The entire wedding party climbed into their own limo and made themselves comfortable inside. Anna studied her fiancé before gasping. "You're hungover, aren't you?"

"Maybe," he admitted with a grimace. "But so is Eric!"

Ariel gasped and glared at her husband. "I thought you looked off. But I thought it was just a late night."

Lance made a face and Ruby's mouth fell open. "Okay, what type of night did we miss and does Robin need to confess anything to my cousin?"

"Robin was the responsible one," Lance said. "He stopped drinking way earlier than us, convinced me to do the same and then we took care of those two this morning. Which Regina knows since she called him to check up on us."

"True," Ruby said. "So no big secret. Darn. But did you all just spend last night getting completely wasted?"

The men looked at each other before nodding. "Pretty much," Lance said. "What else would we be doing?"

"Sleeping and not drinking," Ariel snapped, scolding her husband. Eric winced before apologizing.

Regina leaned against Robin and shook her head. "Ariel, it's okay. They got David to the church and made it down the aisle. No harm, no foul."

"Ooh, Regina's chill today. I like the effect you have on her, Robin," Ruby said, nudging him.

"I love the effect she has on me." He wrapped his arm around Regina and held her close. It then dawned on him how his words could be taken and horror crossed his face. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant…"

Everyone laughed as Regina patted his leg. "Don't bother, Robin. You're just going to dig a deeper hole."

He did as she said, instead focusing on her. "Have I told you you look beautiful today?" he whispered.

"I think so. But you can always tell me again," she whispered back.

"Ahh. Then you look beautiful."

Ruby leaned closer. "What are we whispering about?"

"This is a private conversation," Regina told her cousin, giving her a gentle shove. "Mind your own business."

"Kinda hard in a limo surrounded by everyone," Ruby shot back.

Robin turned his back to her, glancing over his shoulder. "Just pretend we're not here. Okay?"

Laughing, Regina gave him a shove. "She's right. Let's not be rude. We'll leave all the lovey-dovey stuff to the bride and groom."

"Fine," he replied with a sigh. He then leaned closer. "But tonight in the hotel is another story."

She smirked, leaning closer. "Why, Robin Locksley, your mind is quite dirty today. Do I need to call your grandparents and tell them you're being a naughty boy?"

"You can but you know Grandpa Roland will only cheer me on."

He had her there as his grandfather loved to get a bit raunchy to embarrass them. It was just part of his teasing, which Regina found endearing. She felt like part of his family already.

"Okay, lovebirds, we're here. Time to get our pictures taken," Ruby said, starting to climb out of the limo.

Robin held out his hand to her and smiled. "Shall we?"

* * *

By the time they were back in the limo and heading over to the reception, Regina already wanted out of her dress and shoes. "These were definitely not made for extended wear," she moaned, staring at her strappy high heels.

"Tell me about it," Ruby echoed. "Can we take them off just until we get to the catering hall?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to put mine back on after that," Anna added.

Ruby sighed. "We should've gotten flats as well."

Ariel leaned against Eric. "Will you give me a foot massage later? After the reception?"

"Of course, sweetie." He kissed her head. "Whatever you want."

Ruby pouted. "That's not fair. I'm not going to have anyone to massage my feet when all is said and done. Robin, care to come to my rooms before you lock yourself away with Regina?"

"Just soak your feet, Rubes," Regina replied. "I'm going to hog this one all to myself."

The limo stopped and everyone climbed out. As Regina started toward the door, Robin stopped her and pulled her back. "I have half a mind to take you here and now."

"What is with you today? You're hornier than ever." She smiled, though, moving closer to him. If she was honest, she was starting to get as turned on as he clearly was.

He hummed. "Do you know that since we've gotten back from England, last night was the first time we've been apart?"

Regina thought about it and a jolt went through her when she realized he was right. After returning, he had spent a few nights at her apartment. She then spent the night at his and they alternated where they spent their nights after that. It seemed natural to be with him all the time. "Oh," she said softly.

"Oh, indeed." He pulled her onto his lap, brushing her hair off her shoulder to kiss it. "I missed having you in my arms. Waking up to your beautiful brown eyes and sleepy smile."

"I did miss waking up to you drooling on my pillow," she teased, brushing the stray hair back again.

Robin pressed his forehead against hers. "I think we need to discuss what his means for us and our relationship. But not before I have you completely undone and cursing as you come over and over."

She flushed as heat pooled lower inside her. "If you keep talking like that, I'll be a mess. And I'm sure Mary Margaret won't appreciate it."

"Right, right." He pulled away, sighing. "I doubt David would be pleased to see me disheveled and looking a complete mess."

"It's only a few more hours," Regina assured him.

He smiled. "They will be torture."

* * *

The reception was in full swing and the music was pounding upstairs as the wedding party gathered for their big entrance. "I hope everyone practiced a really fun entrance," Ariel told them, already slightly drunk after the cocktail hour.

Robin raised his eyebrow and looked at her. "So what are we going to do?"

"I didn't expect her to take this so seriously," Regina replied. "I haven't anything planned."

"Don't worry, lovely. Just follow my lead and we'll be fine," he assured her, patting her hand.

She took a deep breath as the DJ began to announce each couple in the wedding party. Eric and Ruby went before them, doing a rather unbalanced conga to the dancefloor. Regina raised her eyebrow and glanced up at Robin, who was laughing. Surely he wasn't going to do something like that with her.

Robin grabbed a rose from a nearby vase and turned to her. "Do you know how to tango?"

"Do you?"

"I can fake it." He placed the rose between his lips as they were announced. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her close as they did some form of the tango into the ballroom. When they reached the dancefloor, he handed the rose to her. "Cara mia."

"A fan of the Addams Family? Looks like I found my new thing about you for today." She stepped back in line, rolling the rose between her fingers as the bride and groom were announced.

Mary Margaret and David began their first dance and Regina sighed. She watched him twirl her around the floor, the two gazing into each other's eyes as if no one else was there. They probably forgot they weren't alone as they were so wrapped up in each other.

Robin approached her, bowing to her. "They've opened up the dancefloor. May I have this dance?"

"Of course." She took his hand and let him lead her toward the center of the dancefloor where the other couples had joined Mary Margaret and David. He held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she enjoyed being so close to him.

Robin hummed after a little bit. "Lovely, what exactly is the relationship between your cousin and Belle?"

"Are they dancing together?"

"They are."

Regina sighed. "I'm not entirely sure, then. I think they both like each other but are too afraid to make a move given Ruby's job."

"Weren't you trying to set her up with Graham?"

"No," she replied. "I thought there might be something between them…My cousin is bi, Robin. But I think she loves Belle."

The music ended and she reluctantly pulled away, following Robin's gaze to where Ruby and Belle were separating with laughs. "The only thing is I don't know how Belle feels about her," Regina added.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her toward the bar. "I see. Well, our matchmaking plans worked with Ana and Will. Why don't we use one for your cousin and Belle?"

"I think we should just let them be, Robin, and see what happens. Okay?" Regina took the glass of wine from the bartender.

"Okay." He kissed her hand before lacing their fingers together. They returned to the table dedicated to the wedding party, taking their seats as the salads were brought out.

* * *

Robin pulled Regina to the back of the ballroom where the photo booth was set up. "We have to take some pictures. It's wedding law," he said.

"Well, if it's wedding law…" Regina laughed as he placed oversized glasses on her nose. He put on a Viking hat before grabbing one of the signs to hold up. They positioned themselves and prepared for their three shots.

They went traditional for the first shot, standing side by side as he held the sign in front of them. She then grabbed his jacket and pretended to pull him close. For their last shot, she kissed him as her glasses fell off her face.

Breaking away from him, Regina spied the sign he had been holding and her breath caught in her throat. _Next down the aisle_ …

"Robin! Regina! Don't move!" Henry ordered, helping Cora navigate the crowds with her wide black skirt. They approached the photo booth, smiling. "We're going to take a family picture."

Robin let go of Regina and started to back away. "I'll go wait by the table, then. Leave you to your pictures."

"Oh no. We said family photos. Now you come back here." Cora grabbed him and pulled him to stand next to Regina. She craned her neck. "We just need…Ruby!"

He started to say that Ruby was across the room and wouldn't be able to hear her when Regina raised her hand. "Just wait," she instructed.

"Sorry, Aunt Cora! I'm here," Ruby said, emerging from the crowd to take her place next to Cora.

"How…?" Robin asked, incredulous.

Regina shrugged. "It's just a gift my mother has. No matter where Ruby and I are, we always know when she wants us."

"Incredible," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist as Henry stood on his other side. Cora stood between Regina and Ruby, instructing everyone to smile for their three shots.

They picked up their pictures, Regina smiling as she saw the sign yet again in their first picture. Robin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I mean it," he whispered.

"Is this your idea of a proposal? Because I think it would be kinda dickish to get engaged at someone else's wedding."

"Duly noted. But no. I want the proposal to represent our relationship."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I am not picking my ring out of a bowl of macaroni and cheese."

"So noted as well," he replied. His next words, though, were cut off by the DJ.

"Okay, single ladies. Mary Margaret is in the center of the dance floor with her bouquet. You know what that means—gather together and may the best woman win!" he announced.

Ruby darted past them, grabbing Regina's hand. "Come on. We don't want to miss the bouquet toss."

"I don't really need to do it. I'm not exactly single," she argued with her cousin.

Stopping, Ruby turned to her. "Has Robin put a ring on it?"

"Not yet."

"Then you're single and eligible to catch that bouquet. Maybe it'll give Robin motivation!" Ruby pulled her toward the gaggle of women congregating on the dance floor.

Regina and Ruby took spots by Belle and waited for Mary Margaret to toss her bouquet. The exquisite array of roses soared through the air before landing into a pile of hands. Each tried to get a good grip on it, bouncing it around them like they were playing a game to keep it from landing on the floor. Regina had to duck under arms, throwing up her hands to protect her face from sharp, manicured nails.

The bouquet landed in her hands and she blinked a few times, surprised to see it there. Ruby shook her, excited. "You did it! You caught it!"

As the other women groaned and drifted away, Regina sought out Robin with her eyes. He stood by their table, arms crossed and smirking as the other men teased him. She winked at him and headed off the floor as the men prepared to catch the garter.

"No pressure," she said as they passed each other, "but I did catch the bouquet."

He grinned. "I'll do my best."

She stood next to Ruby and Anna back at their table, watching the single men line up on the dance floor. Belle joined them, frowning as she pointed to one who appeared to be barely out of his teens. He had positioned himself in the front and had a big grin on his face that set Regina on edge as Belle asked: "Is he old enough to catch the garter?"

"Are there age requirements to do so?" Anna asked.

"There should be," Regina replied, frowning as she feared that she would have to do something with a boy who looked like he would be constantly trying to grope her.

The DJ placed a chair for Mary Margaret to sit on and she was already turning red as she did so. Ruby sighed. "It's just David. Why is she embarrassed to have him feel her up?"

"I think it's the audience, Rubes," Belle replied. "Mary Margaret is more private about things like that."

"And David knows that. Look, he's not doing any of the theatrics I've seen other grooms do at weddings." Regina motioned to where David knelt in front of his bride, quickly removing the garter belt with little fanfare and to get it over with before Mary Margaret became too mortified.

David stood as the men looked ready to pounce on the piece of fabric like it was a fumbled football. Regina held her breath as the garter flew through the air, waiting to see if Robin would be the one to catch it. His fingers grazed it and it seemed Lance was trying to help him but it bounced out of their grasp. For a quick moment, it looked like the eager young man would catch it but it then escaped him. In the end, a man with short brown hair cut in a neat style caught it with a surprised expression.

Robin met her eyes and shrugged, looking repentant. She didn't mind too much, though she was a bit nervous about what the DJ was going to make her do next. As she headed back out to the dance floor, Robin squeezed her hand. "Sorry, lovely."

"Don't worry," she whispered back. "Just pray for me that I don't have to do anything too embarrassing."

The DJ smiled at her as she approached. "Now, I usually like to have the man who caught garter put it on the woman who caught the bouquet but our bride and groom nixed that idea. Sorry, Miss Bridesmaid."

"That's okay," Regina replied, turning to David and Mary Margaret. "Thank you for sparing me from being felt up by a stranger. You're the best."

David gave her thumbs up while the DJ realized they weren't the wedding guests he was used to. He seemed annoyed when he next spoke. "Okay, so, these two will now share a dance. Keep it clean or you might make the bride nervous."

"Keep your snide comments to yourself and you'll get to keep your entire payment from them," Regina hissed at him.

He looked properly chastised, hurrying back to the booth to start the song as Regina and the man who caught the garter awkwardly smiled at each other. She decided to break the ice first. "I'm Regina," she said.

"Gary," he replied. "I work at Leopold's firm and yeah…I just did this as a joke. I didn't expect to catch the garter."

"I didn't really expect to catch the bouquet," she admitted as they fell into an easy slow dance. "Are you here with anyone?"

He shook his head. "But I know you are."

"Yeah, you've seen me dancing with him, right?"

"That and he's glaring daggers at me from the edge of the dancefloor."

Regina glanced over Gary's shoulder to see Robin standing there, arms crossed. He frowned as his eyes followed their every moment, the dim lighting hiding the emotions in his eyes. But if she had to hazard a guess, she would say he was jealous.

That was interesting.

"Ignore him," she told Gary. "The dance is almost over and this hasn't been the nightmare it could've been."

He nodded. "We all kinda agreed that the kid was not catching the garter. He was way too interested in dancing with you and it made all of us nervous, not just Jealous McGreen over there."

"I'm glad to hear chivalry is not dead," Regina replied. "I thank all of you."

"On behalf of the others, you're welcome." The music ended and Gary stepped away, bowing. "Nice to have met you, Regina. Thank you for the dance."

Regina smiled. "You too, Gary. Enjoy the rest of the wedding."

Another slow song started up and before she could move, Regina found herself wrapped up in Robin's arms. He held her a bit tighter than usual while they swayed to the music. "Something wrong, dear?" she asked, teasingly.

"No," he replied, voice gruff.

Her smile grew. "You know, Gary was very nice. A good dancer."

"Oh?" His grip on her tightened and she winced as he squeezed her hand.

"Robin, that…that hurts."

Robin stepped away from her, eyes wide in panic and repentance. "Shit. I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't mean…I was just…"

He walked off and she picked up her skirts, following him. "Robin, Robin, wait. It wasn't that bad."

"I just need a moment, okay?" Robin said, back still to her.

"Is it because you were jealous? That's okay, Robin."

He turned to face her at last, looking ashamed. "Is it? You know I don't see you as something I possess, right?"

"Of course," she assured him. "Getting jealous is okay, Robin. It happens to all of us, myself included. And you have nothing to worry about. Yeah, Gary was nice but I love you."

"I love you too." Robin pulled her into a hug, cupping the back of her head with his hand. "I'm sorry."

She held him close. "All forgiven. Provided you take me back onto that dancefloor."

* * *

Robin and Regina had reserved a room in the hotel where the reception was held, deciding it would just be easier than trying to get home after it. Most wedding guests did the same and they packed the elevator as they headed up to the floor the hotel gave Mary Margaret and David's guests. Belle and Robin helped a rather drunk Ruby to the room she had booked with Belle, setting her down on the bed. "See you in the morning?" Belle asked.

"Yeah," Robin said. "Have a good night. And take care of her."

He stepped out in the hall and wrapped his arm around Regina. She still held both bouquets. "So, you know what this means, right?"

"You have lots of flowers?" he teased.

She hit him with the bride's bouquet. "Be serious."

"Sorry," he said, pulling the key card from his jacket pocket. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

He leaned against the door. "And you trust that I love you?"

"Yes."

"Then I ask that you trust me when I say I will marry you and I know when I'm going to ask you. You just need to be patient a little bit longer, okay?"

"I can do that." Regina smiled, letting him lead her into their room. "Now, I believe you started something in the limo…"

His smile morphed into a smirk as he pulled her closer. "Indeed I did, milady. Shall I continue?"

"No. I think I shall takeover." She pushed him and he went down easily, landing on the mattress with a thud. His feet were still on the ground, his legs spread open. It worked for her, as she sank to her knees once she slid off her painful shoes.

Robin sat up a bit. "Regina?"

"Shh," she told him, unzipping his pants and pulling off his pants. "Just lean back, relax and let me do the work for now."

Freeing his half-hard cock, she curled her fingers around it and began pumping lazily. "Is this what you wanted?"

He only groaned in response and she smiled before taking him into her mouth. She picked up her speed as she slid her red lips up and down his length. Robin's fingers gripped hair as he tried not to buck his hips. She had said she was doing the work and he knew she meant it.

She reached up and began massaging his balls in one hand, eliciting a shout of her name from him. Regina took him in deeper, humming. The sensations made him tighten his grip on her hair but not enough to hurt her. A squeeze of his balls as another hum brought him closer to his release. "Regina, I'm gonna…"

The rest of his words were strangled by his moan as he came in her mouth. She swallowed it easily, releasing him with a satisfying pop. As she crawled on the bed, she found him lying flat on his back as he tried to get his breathing under control. "How was that?" she asked, smug.

"God," he sighed. "I thought I was going to have you cursing and screaming."

She patted his chest. "There's still plenty of time for that. You can start with that foot massage."

"I think I'll start with getting us both naked. Roll over," Robin instructed as he pulled off his shirt.

Regina did as he said, rolling onto her stomach as she pillowed her head on her arms. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt him unzip her dress before sliding it off her. Next her bra was unclasped and he pulled off the lacy panties she had worn under the dress. His body heat enveloped her as he laid down next to her. "Are you falling asleep on me?"

"No," she murmured, opening an eye. "Just comfortable."

He hummed, kissing the tip of her nose. "I'm going to massage your poor abused feet. Try to stay awake, hmm?"

"Of course," she said, bumps rising on her skin as he slid down the bed. She rolled back over and moaned as his calloused hands began to rub her tender right foot. "That feels so good."

Robin rubbed soothing circles against her foot, working through the pain and tension in it before moving to her left one. She closed her eyes again, drifting in and out of sleep as he worked his magic.

The scratch of his beard against her inner thigh woke her rather than the kisses he was trailing up her leg. She lifted herself up to find him spreading her legs more as he grew closer to her sex. "What are you doing?" she asked, suspecting the answer.

He raised his head, giving her a cheeky grin. "You."

"Oh, for fuck…." She groaned, closing her eyes as he gave a long lick to her clit. Falling back against the pillows, she surrendered herself to his tongue.

Robin sucked her clit, running his hands along her thighs as she began to squirm. The pleasant feeling that every atom in her body was vibrating returned, lighting a fire in her. She gripped the pillow tighter, gasping as his finger entered her. It curled a few times, teasing her as it just brushed the spot that would unravel her.

She let out a stream of curses as he added a second finger, putting more pressure right where she needed it the most. Her back arched as she teased a nipple, bringing her to her high sooner. Electric sensations flooded her and her body tingled as she rode out her orgasm.

He kissed her stomach, resting his chin there. "I told you I would have you cursing."

"You did," she agreed, voice already raspy. "But I don't think I'm undone yet."

"Agreed." He raised himself up to hover over her, their bodies inches apart. "I think I should rectify that."

Regina cupped the back of his head, silken strands of hair sliding between her fingers as she guided him down to kiss her. He traced her curves with one of his hands, lifting her leg as he positioned himself at her entrance. Nipping her ear, he entered her as he whispered: "I love you."

"Love you too." She rolled her hips. "Now fuck me."

He laughed but began moving inside her, finding a fast but steady rhythm. It had been some time since he had taken her hard and she eagerly rose to meet his every thrust. The headboard of their bed was tapping against the wall and she briefly wondered about their neighbors before a haze of bliss clouded her mind.

She racked her fingers down his back, enjoying the hiss he let out. Then she hissed as he bit down on her shoulder, sucking at her pulse point. Her breaths came in shorter gulps, leaving with new curses as his cock began to hit her g-spot. One thrust, two and stars exploded above her as she yelled his name.

After a few more thrusts, Robin came with her name tumbling from his lips. She watched as his eyes turned into slits and his mouth fell open, head tilted back. He held it for a few moments before collapsing next to her. "Fuck, Regina…"

"I know." She rolled closer to him, letting him fold his arms around her again. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and let sleep pull her down into its equally sweet embrace.

* * *

In the morning, they picked up their discarded clothes and placed them in their respective garment bags. Regina happily threw her shoes into her luggage, glad to be wearing flats to the bon voyage brunch for Mary Margaret and David. Robin grabbed both their bags, rolling them out into the hallway as Regina did one last check of the room.

She closed the door before smiling at him. "All set. Let's put the bags in the car and go get some breakfast."

"Do you want to check on your cousin first?" Robin motioned to the room Ruby shared with Belle.

Regina shook her head. "I'm sure she's fine. Belle's got it under control."

They boarded the elevator and she leaned against him. "You know, yesterday you said we needed to discuss something…"

"And you want to do it in the elevator?"

"We have time," she replied with a shrug. "So what was it?"

He nodded. "Well, as I noted, we haven't spent much time apart since getting back from England. And it got me wondering…Maybe we should move in together."

Regina wondered why she hadn't thought of that before. It made perfect sense for them and she had to admit to several daydreams about coming home to Robin. She had imagined how they would combine their tastes together to decorate a brand new space just for them, finally melding their two lives into one. Even if he wasn't ready to propose, this was still a step in the right direction.

"That is a great idea," she told him. "We can discuss it more once we get home. But I would love to always come home to you."

He kissed her as the elevator arrived in the lobby. "You head over to the restaurant and I'll meet you there."

Regina stood, though, watching as he left the hotel. She grasped her clutch tighter, excitement overwhelming her. This was a step she had never even considered before, not even with Graham. She could never give up her private place, control over her environment. But she trusted Robin and knew they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

So while it wasn't the proposal she was looking for, it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

 **A/N** : I know everyone's probably just as anxious as Regina for an OQ proposal. Just like Robin asked Regina to trust him, I ask you to trust me and be patient a bit longer. I know when, where and how he's going to propose. I think you'll like it.

Next time, the Queens of Darkness are going to make an appearance as Regina's sorority sisters. They're going to have an eventful girls' night out!

-Mac


	12. Girls' Night Out

**"Girls' Night Out"**

Traffic in Avalon had reached a standstill and Regina tapped her fingers against the steering wheel impatiently. "You were right. We should've taken the train."

"There's a concert at the Avalon Pavilion. Everyone is heading to see The Lost Boys," Robin replied. "Well, everyone with teenagers."

"How do you even know about this?"

Robin chuckled. "I have employees with teenagers. This boy band is the hottest thing out there right now. Maybe we should just turn around."

"But it's your birthday!"

"It's okay, lovely. I just want to spend it with you. So turn around and we can have a quiet evening at home."

She bit her lip. This was not her call to make but she couldn't let Robin know that. It would ruin everything. "But this night is all planned out."

"Plans change. We usually have wiggle room. What makes this time different?" She felt his eyes boring into her but she refused to look at him. He shifted in his seat. "Regina, are you taking me to a surprise party?"

Damn him. Regina looked at him, grimacing. "You have to act surprised, okay? Tuck and them have been planning this a long time."

"My employees. Of course. They've wanted to throw me a surprise party for a long time. I keep ruining their plans every year. I've gone soft," he said, rubbing his beard. "You were part of it?"

"They called me to see if there was anyone else they should invite and Tuck asked if I could bring you. I said yes...and now I've failed at that."

Robin reached out and took her right hand off the steering wheel. He brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "You haven't failed, lovely."

"We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago."

Her cell phone began to ring and Will's picture popped up on her screen. Robin picked it up as she shook her head. "Will? Is something wrong?" he asked, smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes as she gripped the wheel, waiting to hear where this went. Next to her, Robin nodded. "I see. Well, she can't talk right now. We're stuck in traffic. You should tell everyone else that."

"Robin!" she hissed, glaring at him.

He held up his hand, silencing her. "She didn't tell me, I guessed. No, I'm not mad. Slightly amused that it almost worked this time. Too bad about the traffic."

As she hit her head against the steering wheel, he chuckled. "We're still on our way but I don't know when we'll get there. Yes, I'll keep you updated. Thanks for taking this in stride, Will. And tell the others not to be mad at Regina. She did a really good job hiding your secret. Thanks."

"You had to rat me out?" She glared at him as he handed her phone back.

"I didn't rat you out. And if anyone gives you a problem, point them to me. I'd be happy to have a conversation with them." He cracked his knuckles as he glared at her dashboard.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You would fight your friends over my honor?"

"If they disrespected you, yes," he replied, taking her hand. "You're the most important person in my life, Regina."

She smiled, kissing his hand. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that. And it might if we don't move any time soon."

"True," Robin replied, stretching out. "Since we have time, do you want to finally talk about moving in together?"

"I wanted to talk about it when we got back from the wedding last week. You were the one who scooped me up and took me straight back to bed."

Robin shrugged. "I'm not apologizing for that."

"I wouldn't expect you to," she replied. "Nor do you have to apologize for being busy all week."

It had seemed that every site Sherwood tended to had an infestation of sorts—from dangerous insects to gophers. Robin and his Merry Men had been busy contracting professionals to handle the invaders before going back to clean up their damage. He had often fallen asleep on the couch before dinner was even ready and she had to rouse him to get him to eat.

He sighed. "Yeah. This week has been godawful. I'm surprised my Merry Men had enough energy to pull this off still."

"They love you, Robin. That's an energy boost enough, trust me." She smiled at him. "So, moving in, right?"

"Right. When is your lease up?"

"July. Yours?"

"Doesn't really matter," Robin said. "John's going to continue living there and has a good relationship with the landlord. He'll work it all out."

Regina bit her lip. "Will it be a burden? Paying the rent all by himself?"

"John's better off than that apartment suggests. He'll be fine," he assured her. "So, we're looking to move in the summer?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

He nodded. "It'll probably be hot but that can't be helped. There really is no good season to move, is there?"

"Probably not," she agreed, putting the car in drive as she moved up a few feet at least. "Well, we're inching our way closer."

"We might make before tomorrow." They shared a chuckle together before Robin grew serious again. "So, do you want to stay in Avalon? Move elsewhere?"

She shrugged. "I don't want to go too far from Avalon. Everyone else is here—my family, our friends."

"I know. I wasn't suggesting we move far from here. I meant Storybrooke or Mist Haven or Lake Nostros."

"Suburbs. Right." Regina shrugged. "I guess Avalon is fine for now. Give us time to save up for a house somewhere in the burbs, right?"

Robin nodded. "Sounds fine to me. When do you want to start looking?"

"Soon," she promised, inching up more. "I think I see a way off this congested road. We might make it after all."

"Or we can lie, turn around and just go home."

She shot him a look. "Is that really you, Robin?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "I'd feel guilty for leaving my friends after they went through all this trouble to throw me a party."

"Exactly," she said, pulling off the nearest exit ramp. "Now start up the GPS on your phone. We're taking the side roads there and then we're going to have a fun time at this party."

* * *

By the time they got there, the food at the buffet set up was served and quite a few people had started to eat. Tuck greeted them at the door, giving them an unapologetic smile. "We couldn't wait any longer."

"That's okay. I'd rather everyone eat than be hangry," Robin said, shaking his friend's hand. He then chuckled at Tuck's confused look. "It's what they call being angry because you're hungry."

As Tuck tried to process that, Regina hugged him. "I'm so sorry he found out. He just…guessed."

"He has a talent at that. We've never been able to surprise him," Tuck told her. "And we've tried."

She shrugged. "Oh well. But at least we get to celebrate his birthday, right?"

"Yes. Let me show you where your seats of honor are." Tuck guided them toward the back of the room.

They passed a table filled with her friends and coworkers. Her cousin sat at the head of the table and Ruby grinned at them as they approached. "There you two are. Finally finished…"

"Don't finish that thought unless you want your embarrassing stories told for the next two hours," Regina threatened.

Ruby pouted but sat back in her seat. Chuckling, Robin wrapped his arm around her waist. "Was that necessary?"

"With Ruby? Absolutely," she replied. "If I didn't put her in her place, she'd tease us all night long."

"Ahh. Well, then, thank you." He kissed the side of her head as Tuck stopped at the furthest table.

Tuck motioned to two chairs at the head of the table. "These are yours."

"Could you put us any farther away?" Robin asked, pulling out one of the chairs for Regina.

She smiled as she took her seat. "I don't know. I think I like it back here. Gives us some privacy."

"Oh no. You didn't let Ruby go there, so I'm not letting you go there. It's only fair," he teased her.

Regina narrowed her eyes but didn't saying anything more. Instead, she rested her hand on his thigh. Every so often, her pink finger brushed his crotch and he would give a little jump. She grinned, enjoying her sweet form of torture as she started up a conversation with Ana, who was sitting with Will at the table.

* * *

After a few hours, Regina abandoned her torture of Robin and had melded against him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder, satisfied after a very good meal. It also was making her sleepy and she did her best to keep herself awake.

Her bladder was helping, though. With a groan, she stood up. "I have to run to the ladies' room. I'll be right back," she told Robin.

"I'll be right here," he replied, kissing her cheek.

She hurried out into the main part of the restaurant, easily locating the restrooms. As she stood at the sink washing her hands, the other occupant of the ladies' room exited a stall. "Regina?" a familiar voice asked.

Regina looked up to find her old friend Ursula reflected in the mirror. She smiled and turned to face her sorority sister. "I didn't know you were in town."

"The aquarium needed my help for an emergency so I flew in today," Ursula replied. "I'll be in town until next week. Maybe we can convince Mal and Cru to come down as well? Have a good old fashioned girls' night out?"

"I don't know. We barely survived the last one." Regina winced as she remembered the horrible hangover she had suffered back then.

Ursula chuckled. "Too true. I don't know how Cru's liver hasn't shut down on her yet. But I miss all of you. So maybe we can convince Cru to ease up on us just so we can all spend time together."

Regina smiled. "Perhaps. Why don't you call me tomorrow? I'm here at my boyfriend's birthday party…"

"Boyfriend?" Ursula perked up. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Where have you been hiding him?"

"I haven't. There are pictures of him and me all over Facebook."

She nodded. "I deactivated my account. It just got so…tedious and impersonal, you know?"

"I guess. But if you want to meet him, you can come with me and I'll make the introductions." Regina tossed her paper towel and waited for Ursula to finish up.

She led her friend toward the backroom, waving Robin over when she caught his eye. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her head. "I was wondering what was taking you so long. Ruby was about to go looking for you."

"I ran into a friend," Regina explained, motioning to Ursula. "This is my sorority sister, Ursula. Ursula, this is my boyfriend, Robin."

Ursula looked him up and down, giving a look of approval. "You've always had the luck landing the handsome ones, Regina."

"I really lucked out with this one," she replied, gazing up at Robin with admiration. She meant every word.

He kissed the side of her head. "We both lucked out."

"Aww, you two are so sweet," Ursula said. "Well, I'll leave you to your party. Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thank you," Robin replied.

Regina hugged Ursula. "Give me a call about girls' night out, okay?"

She promised to do that before heading out of the party room. Robin gave Regina's hand a tug right after. "Come on. We've been waiting for you to have the cake."

"Ahh, cake. Sounds delicious." She followed him toward the table with the cake. "Just be warned—if you try to put any icing on me, I will slice you up instead. Got it?"

He chuckled, tightening his grip on her. "I love it when you threaten me."

* * *

"There she is! What took you so long?" Cru demanded as Regina walked up to the trio of women gathered outside one of Avalon's hottest clubs. She was a tall woman with dark hair streaked platinum blonde. Her blue eyes pierced Regina as she adjusted the white fur shrug she wore over a black corset top and leather pants. Tonight, she towered over Regina in what had to be five-inch stilettos.

Ursula was the one closest in height now to Cru, her brown hair falling in waves around her face. She wore a black leather jacket over dark jeans and bright blue heels. Regina suspected she wore a similarly colored top, which would go well with her darker coloring.

Mal was the closest to Regina's height but still stood a bit taller than her. She had pulled her hair up in a bun, a gray fedora sitting on top of her head to match the gray skirt she wore with a white silk shirt. Turning her head, she gave an approving glance over Regina's outfit-black pants, red strapless shirt and matching red heels.

Regina sighed. "Because I really, really hoped you weren't taking us to another club. We're not in college any more, Cru. It's time to throw in the towel and stop pretending."

"And what pray tell do you suggest we do? Go to some boring restaurant and have dinner?" Cru made a disgusted face.

Ursula nodded. "That sounds lovely. We can have some good food, some wine and actually talk. This may seem strange to you, Cru, but I want to know what's going on with all of you."

"It's time to acknowledge we're not twenty-two anymore, Cru. The rest of us have matured." Mal crossed her arms and glared down their friend.

Cru groaned. "You all became sticks in the mud. Live a little. Be wild. Age is just a number. So let's go inside, get drunk, grind on some good looking men and maybe get lucky."

"I'm practically engaged," Regina hissed.

Mal nodded. "And the last time I let you talk me into getting wild, I ended up with the kid. I love Lily but she's staying an only child."

"So I think dinner is our best bet," Ursula concluded.

Before Cru could throw another fit, Regina stepped in. "You know what, this area has a lot of bars and pubs all within walking distance. I will agree to a pub crawl. We can get drunk, Cru can chat up some of the guys there, and a few have some great musical acts. So we can dance as well."

"I can agree to that," Mal added, glaring at Cru. "Can you compromise?"

She sighed. "I guess I can do a bar crawl and come back to do this amazing club with my other friends. So, where to first?"

"I know the perfect spot. Follow me," Regina instructed, walking past her friends as their leader for now.

* * *

They were on their third bar and Regina was happy. She was also pretty sure she was drunk, but still aware of their surroundings. Even though the Rabbit Hole was not the seedy place she had once thought it was, she knew she needed to be alert anyway. But to be on the safe side, Robin knew where they were-she had made it a point to text him each time they moved on to the next bar.

After the first time, he wrote back: _I trust you, lovely. You don't have to tell me where you are. Just have fun._

She smiled at the sweet message before typing back her reply: _It's not that. I want someone to know where I am at all times. Just in case._

 _Oh. In that case, text away. I'll be waiting in case I need to rush to your aid. Otherwise, just have fun. XOX_

Regina's phone buzzed as Robin's reply to her checking in text came in. _Have fun at the Rabbit Hole. Will said there's a good band playing there tonight so enjoy it. Just don't get too wild. XOX_

 _Will keep that in mind. And thanks for the heads up!_

"Put that phone down and take this shot," Cru ordered. She handed Regina a shot glass filled with tequila before raising her own. "To my girls, reunited once again!"

It was the same toast she had given at the other bars, but Regina raised her glass anyway. She clinked it with the others and downed the tequila, feeling it burn her throat as it went down. Her head began to swim a bit, making her concerned she was more drunk than she thought. As Cru ordered them another round, Regina wondered if she should switch to water.

"How much longer are we going to do this? I don't think I can make it to last call," Mal moaned, rubbing her head.

Ursula sighed. "I have to agree. And she's already asking about our next stop."

"Okay, I think I can slow her down. There's supposed to be a good band playing here tonight. We can convince her to stay and do some dancing. How's that?" Regina asked.

Mal nodded. "That sounds fine. I can always listen to some music."

"And if she wants to move on after that, we can make our excuses," Ursula added, checking her watch. "It should be late enough."

"What are you talking about?" Cru returned, handing them new shot glasses.

Regina answered first. "I heard there was supposed to be a band here tonight. Do you mind sticking around here longer to listen to them?"

"A band? I'm always up for a band. And the booze ain't bad here either," Cru said. "Maybe I can make it with one of the musicians."

Ursula put on a fake smile. "Sure, Cru. You never know."

"I'll go get us another round!" She bounded back toward the bar while her friends groaned.

Mal rubbed her temples. "Next girls' night out, we leave her out and go to a nice restaurant for dinner and drinks."

"Agreed," Regina and Ursula said in unison.

Cru carried over their third round of shots. They clinked glasses and downed them. As Regina coughed and sputtered, she motioned toward a table with her head. "Why don't we sit and rest before dancing our hearts out?"

They grabbed the table and Ursula ordered them some appetizers. "Can't keep drinking on empty stomachs," she reasoned.

"Good point," Regina agreed, looking around. A nice crowd was starting to fill the bar and she hoped it meant the band was a good one.

Cru scanned the crowd, a hungry look on her face. "Mama needs some action. Watch my seat, girls. I see some good-looking studs in need of a cougar."

They rolled their eyes once she was gone. "Well, it's never boring when she's around," Ursula said.

As Cru chatted up a few men, Ursula excused herself to go to the ladies' room. Mal decided to go with her, leaving Regina to watch their appetizers and purses. She munched on the nacho chips they ordered, watching as two men started to set up for the band.

"You!" A dark haired woman sat down across from Regina. It took her a few moments to realize it was Marian, Robin's ex-girlfriend.

Regina frowned. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop ruining my life," she spat back. "I'm on leave from work while they investigate me and Robin has cut me out of his life. My husband and I are separated and I really, really need his friendship."

"His friendship? Or are you hoping to win him back?" Regina crossed her arms.

Marian mimicked her posture. "We're meant to be. Robin and Marian, please. It's fate. Not Robin and Regina."

"I think he disagrees. He's turned you down and we've been discussing our future. Moving in together, marriage, children…"

She snorted. "Children? Do you think you'll magically start producing eggs, Regina? You need those to have babies."

"There are other ways of having children, Marian. I'm sure you know that. Robin and I have been exploring those," Regina replied before leaning back, crossing her arms. "I don't know why I'm even telling you any of this. It's none of your business."

"Well, you have ruined my life."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I have done nothing of the sort. I don't really know you or your husband, so I can't comment on what's going on with your marriage. But professionally, I am not the villain in this. You went into my medical records without my permission and revealed very private and painful information not only to Robin but to his parents, who then told the rest of his family. Actions have consequences, Marian. Including yours."

Marian's mouth fell open. "I could lose my job! I could have my medical license suspended or revoked! There goes my livelihood."

"You should've thought about this before you went snooping and violated my right to privacy," Regina shot back.

"You need to watch yourself," Marian said, wagging her finger at Regina.

Regina felt a few shadows over her shoulder and knew she wasn't alone. It was confirmed when Cru asked: "Are you threatening our friend?"

"Because if you are, you're going to have to deal with all of us," Ursula said.

Mal placed her hand on Regina's shoulder. "I think you should leave before my friend becomes my client. Got it?"

"Yes, I do." Marian stood, glaring at Regina. "I hope you're happy. But I know one day, Robin is going to see you for the cold-hearted bitch you are and leave you."

She stalked off as Regina's friends took their seats again. Ursula frowned at the woman's retreating form. "Well, isn't she pleasant?"

"Who was that? And how does she think you ruined her life?" Cru asked, munching on a nacho.

Regina sighed. "It's a long story. Do you really want to hear it?"

"Depends," Cru said. "Just tell me who she is first."

"Robin's ex-girlfriend."

Cru leaned forward. "Okay, it's worth a long story. Proceed."

* * *

When she finished, the band was starting to warm up for their gig. Mal shook her head, pushing her empty glass away. "Shit, Regina. If you really do want to sue her, let me know. We can nail her to the wall."

"Thanks, Mal, but I think it's fine for now," Regina replied. "She's being made to pay for her actions and that's all I want."

Cru shrugged. "I don't know. I think I would take her for everything she's got."

"I don't think she has much right now."

"Well, let's not think about it for now. I've heard some people talking and they said this band is good for great dance music. So why don't we go pretend we're still in college and dance like we won't feel it in the morning?" Ursula suggested.

They agreed, heading out to the dancefloor where others were congregating. As the band started, Regina found her rhythm easily. She let herself go, aided by the copious amounts of alcohol Cru had ensured she had downed. Cru had already found a dance partner while Ursula and Mal stuck close to Regina.

Several songs in, she was starting to get thirsty and tired. Regina leaned closer to her friends. "I'm going to get some water. You two want anything?"

"I'm good," Ursula yelled over the music while Mal just shook her head. Regina had long lost sight of Cru so she didn't bother to ask her.

Regina weaved through the dancers, approaching the bar. The bartender leaned closer and she yelled her request for a cup of ice water. He nodded and disappeared. She leaned against the bar, bobbing her head to the beat.

A man nursing a Jack Daniels sidled up to her, reeking of alcohol. "Hello there, lovely," he slurred.

She recoiled at his use of that word. Robin used it, usually when they were in bed, and it when he said it, she felt like a goddess come to earth. The way this man said it made her skin crawl and her stomach turn. She scooted away as she said: "Not interested. Move along."

"Aww, come on. Don't be like that," he slurred. He motioned for the bartender. "Get her a drink on me. Whatever she wants."

"I'm still just drinking water," she insisted, taking the glass from the bartender. "And I'll pay for it myself."

The bartender shook his head. "No charge for water. Enjoy."

She thanked him and hurried away from the bar, hoping the drunken lout would stay and nurse another drink. But as she weaved through the dancers, she felt a presence behind her every step of the way and knew he was following her.

"Come on. It's just one drink. Don't be a bitch and realize I'm being polite, you whore," he called out.

Regina stopped, turning slowly to face the man. "You're not being polite. If you were, you would've backed off the first time I said no."

"So you're playing hard to get."

"I'm not playing anything. I have a boyfriend."

He raised an eyebrow. "You do? And I suspect he ain't here, right?"

"Well, no…" She was starting to regret not saying she had a girlfriend. It wouldn't be the first time any of them had shared a kiss to get out of a tight spot.

The man chuckled. "I thought so. You realize you gave me the oldest excuse in the book? So it ain't gonna work on me."

"Just leave me alone. Okay?" She turned and tried to walk away, to get to the safety of her friends.

He grabbed her arm, proving to be stronger than she thought. The man easily swung her around and pulled her flush against his body. She felt suffocated by the smell of alcohol coming off him and her stomach turned as she struggled against him. He enjoyed it, chuckling. "Come on. Give me a kiss."

"Fuck off." She tried to scratch him but he chuckled.

"Save that for the bedroom, sweetheart." He puckered up and she turned her head, getting a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Get off her, you cretin!" Cru flew past her, knocking the man back.

Ursula took her arm and pulled Regina closer to her and Mal. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just get me far away from him," she said, motioning to the man now under Cru's heels. She watched as he struggled to get up, pleading with people to help him.

No one did.

The bouncer came over and escorted him back to the bar to settle up his tab before ejecting him from The Rabbit Hole. Cru returned to them, pleased with herself. "Hopefully he'll think twice next time he harasses another woman in a bar."

"Come on," Mal said. "Let's get you back to the table. Let you recuperate after that."

"Maybe I should just go home," Regina replied.

Cru shook her head. "Don't let one asshole ruin your night out. Dance, drink and be merry into the wee hours of the morning."

She knew her friend was right. Yet she also knew she was tired. All she really wanted to do was to go home, change into her pajamas and let Robin wrap her up in his warm embrace. What they did after that didn't matter—whether they watched TV or went to bed. She just wanted to be there with him.

"Look, I think it's been a good night," Mal said, taking Regina's arm. "But I think we should all go home."

"We can meet up tomorrow for brunch," Ursula suggested, nodding.

Cru made a face. "Brunch? We're not old ladies. You all maybe ready for the old folks' home, but I'm still young."

"Fine. You can stay and pretend you're still in college. We're going to all go home, get some sleep and then have a nice brunch without you." Mal linked arms with Ursula as well. "We're going to go call a car. Good night."

The three of them started to walk away when Ursula stopped short, cursing. "I forgot something at the table. Go on and I'll meet you."

"Go with her," Regina suggested, pulling her arm away. "I'll go outside and call the car."

Mal looked unsure. "I don't really want to leave you alone after all that."

"I'll be fine. The danger is in here not out there. Go with Ursula and I'll see you guys outside."

Regina walked to the front door, her head held high. Her purse buzzed under her arm and she paused, pulling out her phone. A message from Robin was on her screen and it brought a smile to her face.

 _Now you have me doing it—just checking in, lovely. Hope you're having a blast with your friends. You deserve it. XO_

She swiped her phone to respond but a voice froze her fingers. "Another boyfriend in the wings, Regina?" Marian asked, voice slurring the words together.

Frowning, Regina turned to find the woman stumbling toward her. Her brown eyes were unfocused and Regina knew she wasn't thinking things through. She glanced around but it seemed Marian was alone. "Marian, did you come with anyone?"

"Why? Hoping you could steal another man from me? Get him to join your harem? Does Robin know about all your other men?" Marian hiccupped.

"You're drunk, Marian. I want to make sure you get home safely, though I'm not sure why." It was true. But even after everything Marian had done to her, Regina was still a firm believer in the Girl Code. She wasn't going to leave the woman when she was like this.

Marian shook her head. "I'm fine. I see things clearer now. You just like collecting men, playing good ones like Robin for fools while grinding against barflies."

"You're really drunk if you couldn't tell that he was harassing me. So if you're not here with anyone, why don't you come with my friends and me? We're going to call a taxi…"

"I'd love to come home with you," she replied, lurching forward. "Then I can tell Robin all about your cheating ways."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Even if you weren't drunk, he wouldn't believe you. Robin trusts me and your credibility factor with him is very low right now."

She scoffed. "Robin and I have been friends from childhood. Of course he's going to believe me over you."

"Sure. You live in the land of denial over there. I'm going to go call us a cab, okay, Marian?"

Regina turned and started to walk away before she felt something hard and sharp against her head. She jerked forward as her head began to pound, pain radiating throughout her scalp. Raising her hand, she felt something wet and sticky. When she withdrew her hand, it was covered in blood.

She turned slowly but was soon pushed down, the pain in her head doubling as it hit the wood floor of the bar. Her vision began to swim and breathing grew difficult as a figure sat on her chest, clawing at her face. Regina tried to fight back but her limbs felt like lead. Some dim part of her knew she needed to stay conscious but darkness was creeping on her and soon swallowed her whole.

* * *

Robin laid on Regina's couch, his phone resting on his chest as he tried not to panic. There were several reasons she hadn't texted back yet—the music was too loud, she was having too much fun dancing, she thought she had responded but was too drunk to realize she hadn't hit "send." Oh, yes, the list went on and on.

Yet his gut told him something was wrong.

He was about to give in and call her when his phone started to buzz. Regina's face and number filled his screen and he sighed in relief. "Having fun, lovely?"

"Ooh, I like his voice," a woman with a posher, London accent said.

There was a scuffle over the phone before another woman took over. "Robin? This is Regina's friend, Ursula. We met the other day at your party…"

"Right," he said. "Is something wrong with Regina?"

"Yes. Your ex-girlfriend whacked her upside the head with a beer bottle," the other woman said.

His heart stopped and he struggled to breath. "Marian attacked Regina? How bad is she hurt?"

"She's on her way to Avalon Mercy with our other friend, Mal," Ursula told him. "We also called her parents and they are on their way there. We're waiting for a car to take us there and I thought you should know."

He thanked Ursula, hanging up before pulling on his sneakers. Grabbing his wallet and his car keys, Robin was out the door and on his way to his car two blocks over.

After no doubt breaking the speed limit and possibly blowing a stop sign, Robin rushed through the doors of Avalon Mercy's emergency room. He spotted Henry in the waiting room along with Ursula and who he assumed was the other woman on the phone call. Robin hurried over to them. "Any word?"

The other woman looked him up and down. "Oh, Regina did alright for herself. I could eat you up."

"Cru!" Ursula snapped.

Henry stood, approaching Robin. "We haven't heard anything. Mal and Cora are in there with her, but you should go in. She'll want you there."

"Don't you want to go in there? You're her father," Robin said.

"True, but I've come to terms with the fact that I'm no longer the most important man in her life. And I wouldn't turn that title over to anyone but you, Robin." Henry smiled, squeezing his arm. "Go be with her, my boy."

Robin squeezed Henry's hand in return before hurrying into the space broken up into cubicles by blue curtains. He walked down a hallway, scanning for Regina. When he spotted dark hair, he stopped. "Regina?"

"Robin?" Marian turned to face him, her eyes unfocused and a too sweet smile on her face. It had been some time since he had seen that look, but he knew what it meant. She was drunk. "You came for me."

He took a few steps back. "I came for Regina, not you. You assaulted her, Marian."

"She deserved it," she replied. "She has all these other men and you're nothing to her. But you're something to me."

"You're drunk and talking nonsense. Now I'm going to find the woman I love and see what damage you did." He started to walk away.

Marian grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

He closed his eyes, counting down from ten to keep his voice calm. The hurt and vulnerability in Marian's voice tugged at his heartstrings but at the same time, she had put Regina in the hospital as well. "I'm sorry you feel like that," he said. "But we are through, Marian. Why don't you just go home? Spend some time with your parents? Just…not hang your happiness on me, okay? Move on. I have."

"Robin, please…"

"Goodbye, Marian." He wrenched his arm from her grasp and hurried away from her cubicle.

A blonde woman with a piercing gaze followed his movements before calling out: "Are you Robin?"

"Mal?" he asked. When she nodded, he jogged up to her and pointed to the nearest cubicle. "Is she in there?"

Mal nodded but placed her hands on his chest, keeping him from moving forward. "I just want you to know that it looks worse than it really is."

A chill swept over him and bile rose up in his throat. "How…How bad is she?"

"Robin?" Regina's voice was hoarse and it almost sounded like a croak. But it spurred him forward, pushing past Mal to step inside the area they had given her.

He stopped short as he took her in. Red scratches marred her face and her right eye was swollen shut, already purpling. She had a split lip and Cora stood behind her, holding a wad of gauze against the back of Regina's head. Some strands of her black hair were streaked red and he knew it was blood.

"Oh, sweetheart," he breathed, stepping closer. He rested his hands on her lap and she grabbed onto his arms.

She sniffled. "I'm so glad you're here. All I wanted to do was go home to you and wrap us up in a blanket."

"We can still do that. Once the doctors patch you up, I'll take you home and we can wrap ourselves up in your warmest blanket. Okay?" He rubbed her arms as he met Cora's eyes. She gave him a small smile before checking on her daughter's wound.

Mal huffed behind him. "What is taking this doctor so long? The police took their pictures so he can stitch her up now."

"Pictures?" Robin asked, looking up at Cora.

She nodded. "They needed it as evidence in the assault case against Marian. We're definitely going to be pressing charges."

"Damn right," Mal said, coming back into the cubicle. She glared at Robin. "I don't care that she's your ex. She's going to pay for this."

"I agree," he replied. Regina was now leaning against him and he rubbed her back in soothing circles. When Cora moved the gauze again, he caught sight of the gash across her head and he felt his blood boil.

A young doctor entered, pulling on gloves. "Sorry for the wait, Ms. Mills. Let's get that wound patched up."

"About time," Mal muttered. She patted Regina's knee. "I'm going to go wait with the others. You stay strong, Warrior Queen."

Robin figured it was something from their college days but he took comfort in it as well. She was a Warrior Queen and would get through this. He kissed her forehead. "I'll be right here, lovely."

"Holding my hand?" She looked like a child, scared and vulnerable. He nodded, lacing his fingers with hers and letting her squeeze as the doctor worked.

Tears fell down Regina's cheeks. "I was going to get her home, you know that? She was drunk and alone, so I told her I was going to have her join us in our car and get her home safely. Instead, she attacked me."

"You were doing the right thing, Regina," Robin told her. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault."

"It's Marian's fault. No one else's. Don't feel guilt for her actions or her situation," Cora replied, firm and authoritative. "She made her choices and she's suffering the consequences. How she deals with them is her own problem, not yours."

Robin knew there was truth in her words. Yet each time Regina squeezed his hand, every time he thought she was going to break a finger or two and fresh tears fell down her cheeks, guilt continued to gnaw at him and he felt responsible yet again.

* * *

There had been some talk of admitting Regina but in the end, the doctors decided to release her and send her home to rest. "I guess you'll be taking her back to your house?" Robin asked Cora.

She shook her head. "I think she'd rather go home to her apartment. With you."

"Well, yes, but I thought…"

"That Henry and I would want to take care of her?" Cora gave him a soft smile. "Well, you're right. But we also know we need to step back and entrust her to you. You're going to be the one taking care of her for a long time."

He nodded. "The rest of our lives."

"But Henry and I will be there constantly until we're sure she's healed," she added.

"Of course." Robin crouched down to look at Regina, who had been dosed with heavy-duty pain medication. Her brown eyes were unfocused as she looked at him but he smiled. "You ready to go home?"

She took his hand. "Are you coming with me?"

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," he told her, kissing her hand. He stood, pushing her wheelchair out of the ER.

Henry, Cru, Ursula and Mal stood from their chairs as they approached. Looking over Regina, her father paled. "How are you, my dear?" he asked.

"Good," she said, slurring the word before giggling.

Cru raised her eyebrow. "Good Lord, they gave her the really good stuff. Good luck, Robin. She's going to be looped."

"And very affectionate," Mal added, seeming to speak from experience.

Robin filed that away for later as he nodded. "I'll take good care of her."

"You better." Ursula crouched down. "We'll have to take a raincheck on brunch, okay, sweetie?"

Regina nodded but Robin doubted she had understood anything of what Ursula said. Cru and Mal said their goodbyes before Henry offered them a ride home. They accepted, staying with Regina as Robin ran out to get his car.

As he left, he saw Marian being led toward a cop car with its blue and red lights going. Her hands were cuffed behind her and she still stumbled a bit. She caught sight of him, jerking the cop's arm. "Robin! Robin, please don't let them do this to me!"

Her panic did tug at his heart but then the image of the ugly gash on the back of Regina's head chased it away. Robin turned on his heels and walked in the opposite direction, pointedly ignoring her cries and pleas for him.

When he returned, Marian and the cops were gone. Only the small party surrounding Regina waited for him. She was starting to fade but she was fighting sleep as her parents helped her into his car. Robin buckled her up before waving at Cora and Henry. "I'll call you in the morning," he promised.

"You can make it early afternoon if need be," Cora told him. "Don't forget to get some rest of your own. Got it?"

He promised he would before they closed the door. Regina had finally given in and fallen asleep. She was facing him so he was able to see her. Despite the bruises and swollen eye, she looked peaceful and for that, he was glad.

Robin drove off, ready for the long night ahead of them.

* * *

The next twenty-four hours had been tough yet interesting. When Robin got Regina home, she had woken up but was still looped from her medications. She had mistaken why he was undressing her and tried to take off his clothes as well. By the time he got her in the Knights jersey she had nicked from him and into her bed, his shirt was gone and she had tried to give him a hand job.

He slept on the couch for a few hours before having to wake her for a concussion check. She answered his questions and when he started to back away, she grabbed his wrist. "Stay," she pleaded. Though he had been afraid of accidentally hurting her given how bruised and battered she was, he couldn't deny her. So he climbed in next to her and fell back asleep.

A few checks later, Regina finally snapped at him and answered his questions with several expletives thrown in for good measure. She also threatened to disembowel him, which he took as a good sign. He had never been so happy to be threatened and cheerily reported it to Cora when she called. She only chuckled in response and agreed it was a good sign.

While Regina slept and recovered, Robin kept himself busy. He cleaned her entire apartment, knowing she wouldn't want it to get too messy (never possible, but still). Then he reorganized her cabinets before doing the same with the drawer he had in her apartment.

He was scrubbing her toilet when she appeared on shaky legs in the doorway. "Robin, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning." He sat back and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to use the bathroom."

Robin jumped up. "Right. Sure. Let me take off these gloves and I'll help you."

She gave him a look which he thought was supposed to be withering but it lost its potency when she only had one eye open. The swelling had gone down but it had to still be painful to open her injured eye. "I love you, Robin, but I think I can handle this on my own."

"Okay. I'll just be outside if you need any help." He stepped outside, hovering by the door until she finished.

The door opened and she wavered on her feet. So she agreed to let him help her back to bed, pulling him down next to her. "I need some cuddles to help my recovery," she said.

"Even with the person responsible for this?" he asked.

She frowned. "Robin, you had no control over Marian's actions last night."

"I know. But I'm the one who brought her into your life. And I'm so sorry for that," he said, gingerly rubbing his thumb over one of her bruises.

"Don't be. I could've easily been the one who brought the crazy ex into the relationship. In fact, I have a few candidates. But in the end, we are not responsible for their actions."

He chuckled. "You sound like your mother."

"Thank you." She rolled closer to him. "So, cuddles?"

"Not yet. You need to eat first. You haven't had anything all day. So I'm going to make you a nice soup, you're going to eat it and then we can cuddle. Promise." He kissed her forehead before climbing out of bed.

Robin prepared a bowl of soup for her, setting it up on a tray with a glass of juice for her to wash it down with. Before he could bring it in though, his phone began to ring. He picked up, wondering who it was. "Hello?"

"Mr. Locksley? This is Simon at Storybrooke Diamonds. I'm calling about the ring you custom ordered with us?"

"Right," Robin said, giving the call his full attention. "What about it? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I'm just calling to let you know it's in. You can come in whenever you want to inspect it and make the final payment. Have a good day, Mr. Locksley."

Robin thanked him before hanging up, smiling. Everything was falling into place. There were just a few things he needed to work out and then he would be able to do the one thing he had wanted to do for months:

Spend the rest of his life with Regina Mills.

* * *

 **A/N** : Aha! Got this out in the nick of time! I hope everyone enjoyed some time with the Queens of Darkness there!

Marian's really hit rock bottom, hasn't she? Hopefully this is the wakeup call she needs to get her life back on track and to realize Robin can't be the one to do that for her.

I don't know, I really liked the idea that they can't surprise Robin. That somehow, he always figures out when they're going to do something for him.

Anyway, I promise the wait for the next chapter will not be very long. I've actually been writing Part XIII simultaneously with this one in order to have it up by June 8th, which is the anniversary of when I published the first part as a response to a tumblr prompt and is also the date I decided to give Robin and Regina as an anniversary. I think you'll really, really like that chapter.

Thanks to everyone who has sent well wishes regarding my father. He's out of the hospital and back home, resting. He needs to build back his strength and make a few adjustments, but otherwise he's doing well. So, thank you again!

See you soon!

-Mac


	13. Anniversary

" **Anniversary"**

Most people went away for Memorial Day weekend. Robin had mentioned a few possibilities for them to escape to for the long weekend. There was a trip to Cape Cod, a getaway to New York City and a retreat to Myrtle Beach. All sounded wonderful. There was just one problem.

Regina Mills wasn't most people.

No, she was a successful executive at a top-rated advertising company. An executive with a major client whose compound was due to open after Memorial Day, in time for summer.

Her part had technically started a few months earlier. She was in charge of the campaign for the Humbert Wildlife Educational Center and had promoted their summer camps as soon as she could to compete with the other camps. Jane raved about their campaign, which featured children dressed up as animals with the slogan "Let your inner animal free," and said enrollment far exceeded their expectations for their first year.

Yet she and her team couldn't relax. They were needed to help with the Humbert Wildlife Preserve's grand opening. Zelena led the campaign for that but Gold wanted them to put on a unified front. So her getaway with Robin had to wait.

"We'll go after the grand opening," she promised. "Wherever you want. Maybe for our anniversary?"

"I just want to be with you," he told her, pulling her into his arms. "Wherever, whenever."

She wanted nothing more than to lay somewhere with Robin, letting him kiss her stress away. Especially after having to work so closely with Zelena. They were two headstrong and ambitious women so they had clashed from day one. Working this close was draining her.

Regina stormed into her office, making Mary Margaret jump. Her assistant frowned. "Another fight with Zelena?"

"The campaign her team put together is fine. There's no need to overhaul it nor the time." Regina blew out in exasperation.

"And she won't listen to reason?"

"It's Zelena," Regina stressed before sighing. "She's going to complain to Gold. Hopefully he can get through to her."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Just…hold my calls for a half hour. I'm just going to take a breather at my desk," she replied, entering her office.

Regina sagged in her chair, looking at her computer. She had a realtor's website up, still looking for a place she and Robin could move into together. They were leaning toward staying in Avalon for now and just getting a bigger apartment for the two of them. But every so often, she liked to check any listings for houses.

Her widened and she sat up as a familiar house appeared on her screen: a half Cape Cod painted blue with white shutters. She had admired it from afar for years, wishing it would be hers. And now it was for sale.

It had to be a sign.

She picked up her phone, waiting for her love's voice to come over the other end. "What did Zelena do now?" he asked.

"A lot," she replied, "but it's not why I'm calling. My dream house is for sale."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know we've agreed on an apartment here in Avalon and it is out of our agreed budget range…"

"Regina, breathe," he instructed. "It's your dream house. We can at least look at it."

She smiled, her heart speeding up. "Really?"

"Of course. You've stalked it so long, you deserve to at least see the inside once."

"Very funny," she said. "You're lucky you are being very sweet."

He chuckled. "So, is there an open house listed?"

Clicking around, she nodded before remembering they were on the phone. "This Saturday afternoon."

"It's a date. We can even go to the Muffin Man afterward."

"Oh, I see. You just want pastries."

"It's a bonus. Do you want to drive or should I?"

Regina thought about it. "You can. If you don't mind…"

"Of course not. Now, try not to let Zelena get to you. Okay?"

"I will. Thanks," she said, feeling much light than she had a half hour ago. Robin always had that effect on her and she loved it.

* * *

She felt like a child on her way to Disney World, bouncing in her seat. Beside her, Robin chuckled. "Is this why you wanted me to drive?"

"Pretty much," she admitted. "We want to get there in one piece, right?"

He nodded. "Good point. Though you may want to calm down before we get there."

"Why? They probably know I've stalked their house for years. Might as well embrace the crazy."

"You're not crazy. Passionate, yes. Determined, yes. Beautiful, absolutely. But not crazy. If you want this house, put your best foot forward."

She gaped at him, the meaning of his words sinking in. "You would be okay with buying a house? I thought we agreed to wait a few years?"

"We did," he said, glancing at her with a smile. "But it's not every day your dream house goes on the market."

"Thank you," she said, leaning back in her seat. She would soon stand in the house she had coveted so long. That alone seemed like a dream come true.

And she was glad she was sharing it with Robin.

The realtor was a woman about Regina's and Robin's ages with blonde hair pulled back. She wore a crisp black pant suit with a blue shirt under the jacket and her smile was almost blinding as Regina walked up to the house hand-in-hand with Robin.

"Welcome," she said, standing in the open doorway. "Looking for your first home as a couple or a home to start a family in?"

Robin glanced at Regina, giving her a heart-fluttering smirk before looking back at the realtor. "Both, I guess."

To Regina's disbelief, the woman's smile grew wider and brighter. "Wonderful! This might be the perfect place for you. Come on in. I'm Helga, by the way."

Robin introduced himself and Regina as they followed her past a little hallway and into the living room. Helga turned to face them. "There's plenty of room for an active family to play and live here. The current owners raised four boys here and the house survived. And it's also peaceful enough that you can find me time down here as well."

"Why are the owners moving?" Regina asked, curious as to why anyone would give up this house. Especially when she was already redecorating the room in her mind to reflect herself and Robin. If she owned this house, they would have to pry it from her cold dead hands.

"Oh, it's a bit sad," Helga replied. "The owners were married almost fifty years when he passed suddenly. So she decided to move down south to be closer to one of her sons."

Robin wrapped his arm around Regina. "Sounds like there was a lot of love here."

"There was. Please follow me," she said, leading them into the next room.

Regina's mouth fell open as they entered the spacious kitchen. A stainless steel stove was the centerpiece of the room, surrounded by matching cabinets and counters. The fridge sat against one wall and a long table was on the other side, right by the door leading out to the backyard. Robin went to check it out as Helga slid up to Regina. "The previous owners love to cook."

"I can tell."

"How about you and your husband?"

Regina flushed. "We're not married. Or engaged. Just looking to move in together. And yes, we like to cook."

"Well, this is the perfect place for that," Helga said, ignoring Regina's awkwardness about her relationship status.

Nodding, Regina looked around. While it was a gorgeous kitchen that looked like something out of a cooking show, it just didn't feel right to her. "Would it be possible for us to remodel the kitchen?"

Helga looked confused but kept smiling. "Of course. But why would you?"

"Yeah," Robin said, coming to stand by her. "Why?"

"I prefer wood. More homey," she replied, smiling at him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as the realtor decided to move on. "Do you want to see the yard?"

"Yes," both said, excited as they followed her outside.

It was a nice sized and had been well maintained. A small patio was right outside the kitchen door, having enough room for a barbeque. Five steps led down to a concrete slab where they could set up a table for when they had guests over. Or when they wanted to eat outside, to enjoy the vast green lawn surrounded by a wooden fence.

"This is a perfect place for parties, for children and for a dog," Helga said. "And that's not including the strip on the side of the house or the front lawn. All these places would be a perfect spot for a garden."

Regina brightened at the mention of a garden. She had had one growing up at her parents' house that she had tended to for years but life in the city had made it difficult to continue her love of gardening. How she would love to get dirty and grow her own vegetables again! Maybe she could even plant some flowers as well.

"I think you've caught her attention," Robin said with a chuckle.

Helga smiled. "I hope I keep it as I show you the second floor."

Regina held onto Robin's hand tighter as they examined the bedrooms. There were three and a full bathroom. "There is a fourth bedroom in the attic," Helga explained. "I believe they did that for their eldest son. There is still plenty of room up there, but you can always undo it if need be."

Though it felt odd to enter someone else's bedroom, Regina stepped into the master bedroom and took a deep breath. Sunlight poured in through the large window and she crossed to it, looking at out on the street below. A few children played basketball while some of the neighbors did lawn work. It looked like something out of an old-fashioned family show.

Robin wrapped his arms around her. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect," she whispered.

Helga hung out in the doorway. "Is there anything else?"

"Not at this time," Robin said. "We'll be in touch. Thank you."

With his arm wrapped around her, Robin guided Regina out of the house as another couple approached the front door. She paused, looking at the house. "It was even better than I imagined."

"I'm glad." He tugged on her hand. "You can reminisce over the strudel at the Muffin Man."

* * *

A few nights later, she opened her door to the smell of roasted chicken and she smiled. Robin sat at her table, the laptop she had bought him for Valentine's Day open and papers spread out before him. She approached him, kissing his hair. Brought some work home?"

"No," he replied, looking at one piece of paper. "Do you have your bank statements?"

"Why do you need those?" She opened her laptop though to retrieve the information he wanted.

Robin smiled. "Sorry, that did deserve an explanation. I called Helga today and asked about the asking price. It's not as steep as I thought a house in that condition with that much property would be so I'm trying to assess our financial situation."

Her heart fluttered at the word "our" before she realized what he really was saying. "You want to make an offer on the house?"

"Of course," he said, eyes twinkling. "It's your dream house."

" _My_ dream house. I don't want you to feel obligated to like it because I do." She sat down, taking his hand.

He laced their fingers together. "It's perfect, Regina. That yard, all that space, we'll be able to grow there."

She moved to his lap, kissing him. Her fingers combed through his hair, scratching his scalp. A soft moan escaped his mouth as he pulled away. "That feels good."

"So now I'm a head scratcher?" she teased.

He chuckled. "A very beautiful one."

"Flattery is not going to get you out of this. Now check on your chicken while I go change." Regina gave him a quick kiss before hopping off his lap.

She headed into her room, shaking her head when she saw Robin's work pants crumpled on her floor. Regina picked them up and tossed them into her hamper. There was a mix of their clothes in there already she figured she should do a load that weekend. It was mundane but she loved that she was doing _their_ laundry.

Robin appeared in the doorway. "Dinner will be ready soon. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just lost in fantasy again. Imagining doing laundry at our house," she said, hugging him.

He chuckled. "How perfectly domestic."

"Agreed." She let go and gave him a gentle shove. "Go and watch dinner. I'll be right out."

Once she was in more comfortable clothes, Regina returned to the kitchen. Robin had turned her laptop to face him and was looking intently at the screen. She knew he was looking at whatever he needed to figure out if they could afford the house.

Guilt surged through her and she busied herself with serving dinner. Robin had taken out the chicken and she carved it, placing a leg on a plate for him before putting some pieces of white meat on hers. He had also roasted some potatoes as well and she quickly made a salad to round out their meal.

Carrying the plates into the little are she had turned into a dining room, she smiled. "Care to make some room?"

"What?" He glanced up, confused. A few seconds later, his eyes cleared and he grew sheepish. "Oh, right. Give me a moment."

Robin gathered his papers up before moving their laptops to her coffee table. He returned to take his plate from her. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She sat down. "Robin, I don't want to put a strain on you. If we can't afford the house, it's okay."

"We can afford it and get a good mortgage."

"But still…"

He held up his hand before handing her one of his papers. "Take a look for yourself."

Regina took the sheet and glanced over the numbers, realizing with a jolt that she and Robin had similar totals in their accounts. He had always told her Sherwood did a good business and that he could afford some fine things for her, but here it was in black and white for her to see. "Oh."

"I really moved into John's flat because I didn't want to be alone after breaking up with Marian," Robin explained, taking her hand. "And it helped me save a bit, just for this moment. So stop worrying."

She smiled. "We're really doing this?"

"Yes. I have a recommendation for someone who can help us make an offer and negotiate."

"Good. I just hope this opening doesn't consume all my time. Not when we're so close."

"Close to the opening or getting our dream house?

"Dream house," she replied before giggling. "I feel like Barbie."

He smirked. "I assure you I'm not Ken."

"I don't know. I can see some resemblance."

"Not where it matters." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She threw her napkin at him. "You are incorrigible, Robin Locksley."

"You love me."

"Always," she replied, taking his hand as she smiled at him.

His smile softened from teasing to adoring. "I can't wait to eat with you and tease you and laugh with you in our house."

"How perfectly domestic," she repeated, affection in every word.

* * *

Regina's life became a whirlwind as June approached. She felt like she hardly saw her apartment or Robin's. Every waking moment seemed spent inside her office, locked away with her team as well as Zelena's.

"Can I see the guest list Graham sent over?" she asked Zelena one day. She had long lost track of them.

Zelena scowled. "What for?"

"Let me just see it."

"No," Zelena snapped. "Not unless you tell me why."

Regina gritted her teeth. "Fine. I want to make sure you didn't leave someone off."

"You don't trust me?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Zelena jumped up, angry. "I don't need you here. I am perfectly capable of handling this on my own!"

"Obviously not!" Regina stood, glaring at her colleague. Their teams sat between them, holding their breaths.

The door opened and Gold limped in, no doubt slamming his cane down for added emphasis. He glared between Zelena and Regina. "If you two insist on acting like children than I will send you to timeout. Take a half hour."

With one last glare at Zelena, Regina stalked to her office. She stopped short when she saw her chairs pushed aside to accommodate a large green checkered picnic blanket. Two wine glasses rested next to her favorite red wine and were surrounded by two chicken Caesar salads.

Robin stepped into her line of sight, smiling. "Surprise!"

"You did this for me?" Tears pricked his eyes—she had to be beyond exhausted to be so emotional.

He kissed her, rubbing her back as well. "I know you've been busy. And tense because of Zelena. So rather than bringing you to dinner, I'm bringing dinner to you. I can make sure you eat and spend what little time you have together."

"I don't deserve you," she whispered, cupping his cheek. His scruff tickled her palm.

"You did the same for me." He kissed her palm. "Remember?"

She nodded, recalling the time she brought him a tray of lasagna she had made and sitting in his office eating it with him to make ensure he ate that day. "Okay, maybe we need each other."

"That's why we're moving in together," Robin replied, leading her to the blanket.

Regina knelt down, accepting the wine glass from Robin. "I'm sorry I'm not much help with that. How's it going?"

"Okay. Our offer has been submitted but there are a few others on the house. The owner is weighing them but we might have to go higher. So how high are you willing to go?"

She swallowed her bites of chicken. "I thought we agreed on that. Unless you want to go higher?"

"It's your call," he told her.

She sighed, shaking her head. "It may be my dream house, but we shouldn't go deep into debt for it."

"Well, then we'll just have to keep our fingers crossed. Agreed?" He held out his wine glass.

"Agreed," she said, clinking her glass with his before taking a sip.

By the time they were finished, she was ready to face Zelena again. Robin certainly was a miracle worker.

* * *

Regina's days ran together, all of them a blur. She got up early, went straight to the office, worked until nightfall, returned home and collapsed into bed. Robin did his best to see her and she always took a few moments to call him, taking it as time to stop and breathe. Her work had killed other relationships and so she made the extra effort with him, determined to make it last.

All her work, though, meant her dream house had none of her attention. Robin mentioned a few things about it every so often but nothing stuck. Her mind was only full of things pertaining to Graham's opening and she hoped that one it was over, she could get some sleep and then focus on getting the house.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel, though. On a beautiful June day, the Humbert Wildlife Preserve and Educational Center had its grand opening. It went off without a hitch and was well attended, especially by a large collection of Avalon dignitaries. Gold basked in the attention while Graham and Jane showered Regina and Zelena in praise. Zelena preened in the spotlight and Regina allowed her her moment, relieved the hard part was over.

Regina returned to her office, sliding out of her heels and putting on the flats she had left there. She rubbed the back of her neck as Gold knocked on her door. "Good job today," he said.

"Thank you. It's been a few crazy weeks," she replied.

He nodded. "Go home and take the rest of the week off. See you on Monday."

As Gold limped away, excitement filled Regina. A long weekend meant a chance to finally grab Robin and go someplace romantic where they could be alone. Maybe there was a nice bed and breakfast nearby they could go to and just stay in bed for a few days.

Regina moved her mouse, deciding to look one up before she left. The screen blinked to life, revealing the real estate site with her dream house. As the screen refreshed, her heart sank and her good mood evaporated. The house was grayed out and the word "sold" was written across it in red letters.

She was too late.

Her plans for a getaway with Robin were forgotten as bitter disappointment flooded her. Downhearted, she powered down her computer and dismissed Mary Margaret for the week as well. She tried to look happy as she told the newlywed to enjoy time with her husband but had a feeling she didn't fool her at all.

It was confirmed when she returned to her apartment and found Robin already there, holding out his arms for her. She raced toward him, flinging herself into them. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Did the opening not go well?"

"It went fine," she said into his chest. "My dream house was sold."

"I know," he replied, tightening his hold.

She shuddered as tears began to fall and Robin rocked her. It was just a house but at the same time, it had been everything to her. For years, the house had been her future—a husband, children, soccer games, recitals, science fairs, and everything in between. Now she felt adrift, like she didn't have anything to look forward to anymore. And she told him all of this in between her sobs.

Robin tilted her chin up, making sure her eyes met his. The blue depths shone with love and adoration for her. "You trust me, Regina?"

"Of course."

"Then trust me when I say that it will all work out. You'll see." He brushed away some tears as they started to fall.

She smiled, tasting her salty tears on her tongue. Robin was her beacon whenever she let her own pessimism get her down, reminding her that the glass is really half-full. He loved her and wanted to be with her even then.

It hit her then. The house didn't represent her future. Her future was with Robin. Everything she wanted, she wanted to share it with him. And she knew he wanted to share it with her.

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, nibbling on his lower lip. He opened up, letting her tongue inside as they fell backwards onto the couch. She fisted his shirt in one hand while running her fingers through his hair as his hands slid down to her ass. He gave them a squeeze, making her moan into the kiss.

When she pulled away, his eyes were still closed and lips slightly puckered as if it took his mind a few seconds to process what had happened. He opened his eyes slowly, gazing up at her as she straddled him on the couch. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you," she replied. "And because you love me."

"I do." He tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded. "I may not have my dream house but I have my dream man. And that's even better."

"You're my dream woman," he said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Now, all my Merry Men have been raving about the flan from this place by our office. I picked us up some so we could try it. Do you want now?"

"Flan? Yes, please," she said, almost drooling. He kissed her before hopping off the couch. As she watched him get the flan, a goofy smile spread on her face.

Oh, yes, she was definitely feeling better.

* * *

Regina woke early the next morning despite having the day off. Beside her, Robin let out soft snores as he continued to sleep. She kissed his nose before sliding out of his arms, pulling on her jersey. It was their one-year anniversary and she had something special planned for him.

She padded to her kitchen, pulling out the surprise she had managed to make during one of her precious free hours. Pumpkin spice muffins, which were out of season but she managed. Regina prepared his travel coffee mug before putting one of his presents on the table for him as she heard Robin's alarm go off.

He entered the kitchen, still tucking his green polo into his khakis. Robin smiled and kissed her. "Good morning, lovely."

"Morning. And happy anniversary." She pulled him by his shirt and kissed him.

Robin chuckled against her lips before pulling away. "Happy anniversary to you, too. Now, why aren't you getting some sleep? You've been awfully stressed lately."

"I wanted you to open your gift. Well, part of it. The other part is not yet ready, so I won't tell you what it is yet." She gave him a cheeky grin before leading him to the table. "Go ahead. Open it."

He glanced at her before sitting down to open his present. Lifting off the box cover, he pushed aside the green tissue paper and his mouth fell open. "Did you clear the Knights' out of their merchandise?" he asked, lifting up a jersey.

She giggled. "I cashed in a few favors with August and he got these for me. But I bought what's in the envelope."

Robin pulled on the Knights cap she got him before opening the envelope. His jaw went slack as blue eyes grew wide, hands shaking as he pulled out tickets. "Season tickets? For a box? Regina, this is…"

"Shh," she said, pressing her finger to his lips. "You're worth every penny. So enjoy your football games, love. And maybe even I'll go."

"I would love to see that," he replied, pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her neck, giving her pressure point a good lick.

She moaned and tugged his hair to get him to stop. "Don't start something you can't finish right away. And you can't be late for work."

He sighed. "You're right. But tonight…tonight is a different story. I took tomorrow off so we can stay up as long as we want."

"I can't wait," she replied, sliding off his lap. She picked up the bag she had packed as well as the mug. "Here's part two of your surprise. Homemade breakfast."

"You're an angel." He opened the bag and his smile deepened. "Pumpkin spiced muffins? You are an absolute angel. I am the luckiest man on earth."

Regina pulled him in for another kiss. "Now get going. Have a good day."

He saluted her with his travel mug before leaving her apartment, Knights cap still covering his thick blond locks.

* * *

At six o'clock sharp, the automatic door swished open and Regina stepped into the cold air of her local grocery store. She wore a nice blue sundress paired with a black blazer. Her hair was loose and she kept her makeup natural and light. The necklace Robin had given her back in November hung around her neck as always and she had a black clutch tucked under her arm.

In her hands was a small white card she had found in her drawer that morning. Robin's familiar handwriting instructed her to pack an overnight bag and to put it in his car. She then was to meet him at the grocery store. Though he didn't specify an aisle, she knew which one to go to—the one where they stocked the macaroni and cheese.

Robin stood in the middle of the aisle, right next to the familiar blue boxes. He had changed from his polo and khakis, now wearing a powder blue button down shirt. The navy blue he paired it with matched his slacks. She knew he had brushed his hair again but a blond lock still fell into his eyes. He didn't move it, though. One hand was clutching a rose and the other was in his pants pocket.

"Really?" she asked.

"The spot where we met. It seemed fitting." He held out the rose to her.

She grinned as she took it. "Fitting for what, exactly? What do you have planned for tonight?"

"Plenty. But first…" He took her free hand in his. "Regina, a year ago, we both did something other people would consider stupid. I asked a woman who I didn't know to my apartment because it looked like she had a bad day like me. And she agreed. We took a leap of faith that night and here we are. A year ago, I told you I had had a bad week. And I did. But it was one bad week amongst several mediocre ones. While I wasn't happy with Marian, I still felt adrift and unfulfilled after our break up.

"And then I met you. My weeks were no longer drab blurs. I had something to look forward to—seeing you. Every minute I spend with you revitalizes me and I feel more alive that I have in years. I have enjoyed every adventure we've gone on and I love just being with you, whether we're alone together on the couch or out with our friends. I never want that feeling to end."

Regina's breath hitched as Robin got down on one knee. He pulled his hand from his pocket, holding a black velvet box opened to reveal a beautiful square cut diamond on a platinum band studded with rubies and emeralds. She then met his eyes, now bluer than she had ever seen them and shining with love. His voice shook as he finished: "Regina Mary Mills, will you let me have the privilege of spending the rest of my life with you? Will you marry me?"

Tears blurred her vision and a lump formed in her throat. Yet she still managed to croak out: "Yes."

Around them, shoppers clapped and cheered as Robin slid the ring on her left ring finger. He rose, scooping her up into his arms for a passionate kiss. She dimly registered wolf whistles as she held on tightly, her hands running along his hair as they continued to kiss.

He set her down on her feet, smiling like the idiot in love they both were. "Are you ready for the second part of our anniversary celebration?"

"Yes, though I have no clue why I needed an overnight bag," she said, laughing.

"You'll see." He winked as he took her hand, leading her back to his car. Robin stopped before opening the door, pulling out a black cloth. "But first, you need to put this on."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You're seriously going to _blindfold_ me?"

Robin nodded. "Our final destination is a surprise. And I don't want you figuring it out before we get there. So the blindfold is going on."

"Fine," she said with a huff. As he tied it around her eyes, she smiled. "I'll just have to get you back tonight for this."

She heard him swallow. "If you keep talking like that, we'll never get there."

"Is that a bad thing?" Regina let him lead her to the car and help her into her seat. She felt him buckle her in, his strong body hovering over hers and his hair so close to her nose.

He pulled away. "Yes. Trust me when I say you will want to see this surprise."

After closing her door and getting in on the driver's side, the car started up and began moving. Regina leaned back. "Can I get some clues?"

"No."

"Fine," she huffed. "Then tell me about your day."

"Well, I've learned Will and Merida should never be on the same team. They feed off each other," he said.

"How so?"

He sighed. "They geared up and raced each other to the top of the trees we needed to trim. Will got stuck up there and Merida ended up tangled up in her gear. It took us over an hour of work time to get them down."

"And they're okay?" When assured her they were, she burst out laughing.

When she recovered, he said: "I love hearing you laugh."

"I laugh better with you." It was mushy and something Mary Margaret would say, not her. But it was also the truth.

She toyed with her ring. "I love my ring. Did you design it yourself?"

"I did," he replied, proud. "And it was approved by almost everyone we know—your parents, my grandparents, Mary Margaret, Will, Tuck, even Zelena."

That surprised her. "Zelena?"

"Yeah. Mary Margaret, August, Belle and Ana were looking at a picture of it and I guess she entered the room. She looked over the ring and said she approved. Go figure."

"Well, then, I'm so glad you were very diligent." She reached out and took her fiancé's hand. The word made her giddy.

After a few turns, Robin put the car in park and turned it off. "Hold tight and I'll come get you out."

"Don't really have much of a choice," she replied when he opened the door again. She felt him chuckle as he unbuckled her and leaned forward, nibbling on his ear.

He shuddered, his breath hitching as he said: "Please, please don't do that. We're so close."

Robin helped her out of the car, guiding her a few steps away from the car. It felt like she was walking on grass and she wondered where he had taken her. They stopped and his hands started to undo the blindfold. "Surprise!"

She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of twilight. Before stood the blue half Cape with white shutters, its gold 108 gleaming in the porch light. Regina frowned, turning to Robin. "What is going on?"

"You were so upset yesterday, I almost broke down and told you. I knew the house was sold because we bought it." He held up a set of silver keys on a simple keychain. "It's our house now."

It took a few moments for it to sink in but once it did, she began to tremble. Warmth spread throughout her as tears pricked her eyes. "You bought the house?"

"Technically, yes. But as far as I'm concerned, we bought this house."

"You are the most amazing man on this planet." She threw her arms around him and held on tightly. "And I am so, so lucky to call you mine."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Happy anniversary, Regina."

Releasing her, he took her hand again. "The previous owner is almost all moved out. She's left a few boxes in the living room that her son will pick up over the weekend. Otherwise, it's ours. That's why I asked you to pack an overnight bag. I thought we could spend our first night as an engaged couple in our new house."

"That sounds perfect," she said, hugging him again. "But we don't have a bed."

"Yeah, I took a half day today along with Tuck. We set up everything here, including an air mattress in the master bedroom."

"Everything? What else have you set up?" she asked.

"Come and I'll show you." He led her up to the front door, using the key to let them in.

It was dark inside and Robin had to use the flashlight on his phone. "We need to bring in some lamps," he said.

"We need to bring in everything," she reminded him, glancing into the living rom. Several boxes sat on the floor, just like Robin said. But otherwise, the room was empty—no couches, chairs, pictures or anything else that showed the house was lived in. They would have to add those in the coming weeks.

When they got to the kitchen, he hit the switch and the overhead lights flickered to life. Two bowls were wrapped in aluminum foil and a bottle of champagne sat in a bucket of ice with two bottles of beer. She smiled at Robin. "Is dinner what I think it is?"

"The only thing that made sense," he replied. "Mac and cheese with beer."

She gave him a kiss before motioning to the table-less room. "And where are we to recreate our first dinner?"

Robin grinned at her, taking her hand and opening the door to the backyard. "Out here."

White Christmas lights were strung along the fences, illuminating the area along with two Tiki torches flanking a table with a white cloth over it. Two candles flickered next to a bouquet of roses.

"This is gorgeous," she said, letting him help her down the stairs. They walked hand-in-hand to the table and he held out a chair for her.

Once she was seated, Robin pushed her in. "Wait here and I'll be right back with dinner."

"I can't wait," she replied, watching he went back to the kitchen. Their kitchen. It was theirs, along with the house and the yard. She and Robin were going to grow old together in her dream house, thanks to him.

"Bon appetit," he said, setting a bowl of mac and cheese as well as a bottle of beer. Another trip yielded his bowl and beer, allowing him to take his seat.

Regina raised her bottle, ignoring her dinner for a moment. "To you, my dear Robin. For having the cajones to ask a bitchy brunette back to your apartment for some comfort food. For then showing me what a true man looks like and loving me in a way I never expected. I have been so blessed this past year all because I have you. I love you so, so much and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, here. Happy anniversary, darling."

"Happy anniversary, love," he said, clinking his bottle with hers. "Though I thought we'd toast each other later with the champagne."

She shrugged. "This seems more appropriate. And I decided to tell you about the rest of your gift."

"You gave me season tickets to the Knights," Robin said. "I think that's more than enough."

"You bought me a house." She waved her hand toward the structure.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, we bought the house." He then frowned. "I hope you don't think you have to give the same. Amounts don't matter."

She sighed. "I know, I know. I guess I'm not making myself clear. Remember how I said there was a part that wasn't ready yet? When we were in England, your grandmother showed me the bedroom set she kept stored in the basement."

"The beautiful mahogany one?" He perked up, eyes lighting up.

"Yes," she said, feeling giddy. "Grandma Ellie said she and your grandfather always wanted you to have it. So I had it shipped over from England and its being restored."

Robin kissed her hand. "That is perfect. We can put it right into our master bedroom."

"We'll need to get a mattress and sheets for it."

He nodded before laughing. "This is such a domestic conversation and I love it."

"Me too," she agreed, laughing as well. "And we're going to be having lots more of them in the future."

"I can't wait." He beamed at her before turning back to his mac and cheese.

* * *

When they finished their dinner, Robin refused to let her help clean up. "There is still dessert and that is a surprise," he told her.

She rolled her eyes but stayed put, watching him disappear into the house. He emerged a few minutes later with two plates, a pink box she recognized as being from The Muffin Man, the bottle of champagne and two flutes. She watched him, concerned. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I got it," he insisted. But she held out her hands, not happy until he gave her the plates and glasses.

Robin set down the box and opened it, revealing two slices of cheesecake inside. He then popped open the champagne, pouring them both generous amounts. After handing her a flute, he raised his to her. "To you, the future Mrs. Locksley."

"And to you, the future Mr. Mills." She chuckled as she clinked her glass against his before taking a large sip.

Robin handed her a slice, looking pensive. "You know I wouldn't mind if you didn't change your name, right?"

"Of course," she said, taking his hand. "But I'm not making any decisions now. This is something that requires serious thought."

He nodded. "Well, whatever you decide, I'll support you. Now, enjoy your cheesecake."

Regina laughed, picking up her fork and digging into the piece in front of her.

* * *

They cleaned up, leaving their dishes to dry on a towel laid out over the counter. It still felt weird to use the dishwasher as they hadn't moved in yet.

Regina leaned against the counter, watching as Robin turned off the lights outside. "Let's leave those up," she said. "I liked how they looked."

"Me too. What about the Tiki torches? Yay or nay?"

"That's a domestic conversation for another day." She pushed off the counter, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I believe you said something about an air mattress upstairs?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I did. I thought we could christen our new house tonight. You could wear whatever is in that black box I saw in your hamper yesterday."

"You went through my dirty laundry?"

"I've been putting mine in there for months, lovely," he reminded her. "So it probably wasn't the best hiding spot."

She chuckled, nodding. "You're probably right. Well, give me a chance to get upstairs and then wait five minutes before coming up yourself."

"As milady wishes." He pulled her close for a quick kiss followed by a bump of their noses.

Regina left his embrace and hurried upstairs. Despite being in the house only once, she knew her way to the master bedroom. She flipped on the one lamp Robin had brought over and found their overnight bags sitting next to the air mattress. Opening her bag, she grabbed the black box he had mentioned and began changing.

She heard his steps on the staircase as she positioned herself in the doorway, leaning against it in a come hither way. Robin stopped, his eyes raking over her crimson bra and lacy panties. He licked his lips. "I always love your surprises."

"You love taking my surprises off me." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing along his jaw.

Robin picked her up, his strong arms under her ass. He carried her over to the air mattress and they fell onto it together. She laughed and he kissed her shoulder. "I love that sound."

"I love you." She pressed her left hand against his cheek, smiling when she saw her engagement ring again.

He kissed the underside of her wrist before removing her ring, placing it back in the box. "For safekeeping," he told her.

"What else do you have planned?" She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off him.

As she ran her hands over his muscled arms, he kissed her neck. "Nothing but your pleasure," he told her.

"Don't forget your own," she reminded him, kissing him again.

He rolled down her panties over her smooth legs, calloused fingertips grazing over her olive skin before gripping her hips gently. "In good time, lovely. First, I'm going to focus on you."

"You just like going down on…" Her statement gave way to a throaty moan as Robin gave her clit a broad lick.

He licked and sucked at her sensitive nub as she reached for something to grab onto. She pushed the pillows off and could get purchase on the sheets Robin used, so she could only grab onto his hair instead. Praying she didn't hurt him, her hips began to buck as he slid a finger inside her.

"Robin," she moaned as he curled his finger. He brushed her g-spot before withdrawing the digit, leaving her wanting more.

He chuckled, his lips vibrating against her clit and making her toes curl. "All in time," he assured her again.

"Speed it up," she panted. "I can't take much more."

"Patience." He continued to lap at her but inserted two fingers this time, curling them to hit her spot over and over.

She moaned as each stroke brought her higher as warmth filled her, starting to boil in her veins. Yelling out his name, her orgasm crashed over her and he let her ride it out on his fingers as he muttered romantic nonsense to her.

They laid sprawled on the air mattress, sideways with their legs hanging off it and her toes curling into the carpeting. Regina lay on her back while he was on his stomach. One arm lay across her chest, his face resting in the crook of her neck. She carded her fingers through his dam hair, kissing her forehead. "I love your tongue," she said.

He chuckled. "So you're marrying me for my tongue."

"Pretty much." Regina ran her hand down his back, fingers ghosting along his spine. She squeezed one of his ass cheeks, making him chuckle. His hot breath hit her neck, making her squirm.

Undeterred, she slid her hand until she could wrap it around his cock. She glided it up and down his shaft, making him shudder as he kissed her neck. "You don't need a few more moments?" he asked her.

She chuckled. "Do you? Have I worn you out after only a year?"

He lifted his head, giving her a wounded look. "I am perfectly capable of continuing, thank you."

"Prove it," she challenged, picking up her speed. She flicked his tip with her thumb for good measure.

Robin closed his eyes, swallowing. "How do you want it?"

"Take me from behind."

"What?" His eyes popped open, questions in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "You love my ass. And it'll be something new."

He kissed her, sitting up on his haunches next to the mattress. "If you're sure, then I'm game. Roll over."

Excited, she turned until she was on her knees. It had been some time since she had sex this way and if she was honest, she had wanted to do this with Robin for some time. She retrieved one of the pillows to help prop her up as she waited for him.

Robin ran a hand over her ass, giving it a light slap. "You're right. I do love your ass."

He slid his hand around her waist while he brought the other up to her breast. As he rolled her nipple between his fingers as his other hand cupped her sex. "Still so hot and wet."

"You did a good job," she said, breath hitching as he tweaked her nipple.

"Glad you approve." He trailed hot kisses along her spine as his finger pressed against her clit.

She moaned as he rubbed circles on her sensitive nub while twisting her other nipple between his fingers. His lips reached her shoulder before ghosting along her ear. "My beautiful love," he purred.

"Keep it up and I'll come before you enter…" She moaned again.

"That's okay, lovely." He kissed the spot behind her ear. "And be as loud as you want. The walls here are much thicker and the neighbors further away. No audience here."

"Stop talking and just fuck me."

He chuckled before she felt his tip at her entrance. She closed her eyes as he slid inside, filling her completely. As his fingers continued teasing her clit, his other hand dropped to her stomach for support. They took a few moments to adjust before he began moving inside her again.

She gripped the edge of the bed as an intense feeling of pleasure racked her body. It was nothing she had ever experience before with every fiber of her being tingling. Her heart pounded in time to thrusts. "Oh, fuck," she yelled.

"Good," he moaned, biting down on her shoulder. "Though I think you can get louder. Scream for me."

Regina didn't think it was possible. Her breaths were coming out in short pants and her throat felt scratchy. She didn't think her voice could work. Not when her attention was drawn deep inside herself, at the heat curling low as Robin continued to hit her g-spot and stimulate her clit in unison. All she could do was whine his name.

He cupped her breast again, tweaking her nipple as her body shuddered. Robin's hot breaths hit her slick skin in quick puffs as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed around the room. "So close, lovely," he whispered.

Robin adjusted his angle and she screamed, her throat feeling raw. Warmth flooded her veins and her bones turned to jelly as her body shook with her second orgasm. She collapsed against the mattress as he groaned with his own release.

He rolled her over, brushing her damp hair from her eyes. "Amazing," he gasped.

"So were you," she rasped. She kissed his forehead. "This has been an amazing year."

"Yes, it has. And we have many more ahead of us. For now, though, sleep." He lifted her up, shifting their bodies until they were lying properly on the mattress. Robin then pulled a thin sheet over their flushed bodies. "Good night, lovely."

"Wait. Can we cuddle?" She felt electrified, too jittery to sleep.

He smiled, pulling her into his arms. She curled against him, entwining their legs. Robin kissed her forehead as he ran his fingers up and down her arm. "Are you happy?"

"Stupidly so," she replied, twirling one of his chest hairs around her finger. "Are you?"

"The same." He tilted her chin up and kissed her.

Regina sighed into the kiss and pressed herself closer to him. She rested her palm flat against his chest, feeling his heart beating. They continued to exchange languid kisses until sleep claimed them for its own at last.

* * *

In the morning, Robin dressed and went out to The Muffin Man to pick them up some breakfast. She hopped in the shower, making notes about what she wanted to change once they were moved in for good. A new shower curtain and rugs were top of her list.

She changed and slid her engagement ring onto her finger. Regina smiled as she toyed with it, a fresh wave of excitement flooding through her at the thought of becoming Robin's wife. She was getting everything she wanted—the house, the man and she knew somewhere down the line, the children. It was perfect.

Regina wandered down into the kitchen and spied a white envelope bearing her name on one of the counters. She smiled, wondering what Robin had in store for her now. But when she really studied the handwriting, it was bigger and more feminine than his.

The only place to sit was still outside so she took the envelope to the table, enjoying the early June morning. She pulled out a folded up piece of paper and found a letter addressed to here there.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _I know who you are. My son looked you up and I recognized you immediately. I have seen you standing across the street admiring our house. My dear Kevin used to jokingly call you our house's number one fan. So I knew there was no one else I could sell my house to but you._

 _Kevin and I had over four decades of love, happiness, sadness, fights, kisses, hugs and everything in between in this house. Now it's your turn. If you love this house as much as I think you do, then I know you are someone who loves deeply. And given how he is bending over backwards to get this house for you, it seems you have found a man who loves the same way you do. Don't let him go._

 _So my house now becomes yours. Live your life and love as fiercely as you can. And above all, be happy._

 _Yours,_

 _Gladys Hubbard_

Regina folded up the letter with a smile, though she wondered what the woman meant about Robin bending over backwards to get the house. She would ask him about it later, she decided. For now, she was going to enjoy this day with the man she was going to marry.

"Ahh, there you are," he said, coming down the stairs into the yard. One hand clutched a bag from The Muffin Man while his other held onto a tray with two coffees. He approached her, giving her a kiss. "Good morning, lovely."

"Good morning. I was just enjoying our backyard," she said, hiding the envelope.

He grinned. "You know when I fell in love with this house myself? When I stood at the door and looked out over this yard. I saw us getting married here and knew we belonged here."

"I think this will be a perfect place to get married," she said, smiling as another thrill ran through her. "And I know when we should get married."

"Oh? Do tell." Robin sat down, handing her a muffin and a coffee.

She thanked him before replying: "June eighth. I couldn't imagine us celebrating any other day."

"Do you think we can plan a wedding in a year?"

"We already have the venue," she pointed out, motioning to their yard.

Robin nodded. "Good point. So June the eighth it is."

"Glad we agree."

He lifted his coffee cup. "To us?"

"To us," she said, tapping his cup with hers. As they sipped their coffees and ate their muffins, Regina was certain she was going to have no problem following Gladys' advice.

* * *

 **A/N** : I'll admit I was really, really excited for you all to read this! I hope you enjoyed it and that the proposal was everything you wanted.

From this point on, I won't be chronicling Robin and Regina's relationship monthly. I mean, I'll still be posting a chapter every month, but it's going to start skipping periods of time. Mostly because I don't think I can wait another year to write and post their wedding! There will still be a few chapters before that, though, to cover a few pre-wedding events.

Next chapter, George Locksley and Cora Mills will finally meet. Enjoy those fireworks.

Friendly reminder, I'll be hosting a Q+A on my tumblr this coming Monday, June 13th. Stop by (believingispowerfulmagic) and leave a question!

-Mac


	14. Fireworks

" **Fireworks"**

"Okay, turn left up here," Regina said, holding her phone as she gave Robin directions.

He made the left, frowning. "Is there a reason your parents wanted to have brunch here?"

"Mother says she's heard it's really good," Regina replied. "I think she wants us to look at it as a possible venue for our reception."

"And there would be no other reason?"

Regina frowned at his question, picking up on the meaning behind his words. "Is your Spidey sense tingling?"

"Yes," he replied. "I have a strong feeling we're on our way to a surprise engagement party."

"Mother said she wanted to throw one for us but was talking about early fall, once everyone comes back from vacations. And to give us time to get settled in the house."

Robin frowned. "Okay, but still…"

"Turn right at this light and it should be on the left," she said, pointing ahead of them. "And I think is really just a venue scouting brunch."

He parked the car and they climbed out, the July sun blinding Regina for a few moments. She removed her sunglasses from atop her head and put them on, blinking away the spots dancing before her. Robin was scanning the lot from behind his own shades, frowning.

She sighed. "What is it?"

"I recognize that whole row of cars." He motioned to cars parked across from them. All bore the now familiar white bumper sticker with an evergreen tree in the center—Sherwood's logo. "They belong to my Merry Men."

Regina frowned, glancing around the lot. She spotted David's Corolla next to Belle's blue bug. Mal's Mustang was next to Cru's Beemer and she sighed. "Shit, you're right."

"Surprise engagement party," Robin said, taking her hand.

As they approached the front door, she glanced up at him. "We'll have to pretend to be surprised, okay?"

"I'll do my best," he promised as they were pointed to one door across the lobby.

They paused outside it, taking deep breaths. He looked at her for permission and once she nodded, Robin opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" The room was filled with their friends and family, all standing around circular tables. Most of them clapped and she heard a few whistles from the tables surrounded by Merry Men. Through it all, though, they both kept smiling as widely as possible.

When the cheering died down, though, Tuck called out: "Damn it, he knew!"

Regina glanced up to find Robin looking sheepish and he released her hand to rub the back of his neck. "I had a feeling. But you really almost succeeded. Next time, you all shouldn't park together. It looked like our parking lot at work out there!"

All the Merry Men looked sheepish and Merida glared at them, scolding them in Scots. Regina was surprised that they all seemed to understand her, even Robin. He smirked as she laid into them and leaned closer to Regina to whisper: "She's essentially calling them idiots and useless at this sort of thing."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as her parents approached. She crossed her arms as she looked at her mother. "I thought you said early fall, Mother."

"I know," Cora replied, "but everyone's schedules lined up now. And we had to do some international coordination."

"What she means is that she had to get my old bones here to America," Grandpa Roland said as he stepped out from behind Cora and Henry.

Surprise filled Regina at the sight of him and Grandma Ellie. When she looked at Robin, his eyes were lit up and his smile was so wide, she thought his face was going to split in half. "You're here?" he asked.

"Of course," Ellie replied. "Where else would we be?"

"Unfortunately, we had to bring the idiot we call a son and your mother as well. Sorry," Roland added. "Not that they are here. Couldn't be half-arsed to show up on time."

Ellie elbowed her husband and glared at him. "I think they came more for Marian or at least your mother did."

Regina swallowed at the mention of Marian. Her wounds had healed well and she only had experienced a few nightmares for a couple weeks after the attack. Yet it seemed there would be a trial, even though Mal thought it was better for Marian to accept a plea deal. They hadn't heard anything about that though and it seemed stuck in the court system. But it didn't surprise her that Susan Locksley was there to support her beloved Marian. Regina didn't even want to know what unkind things the woman was thinking about her.

She had his grandparents on her side, though. Robin had called them a couple days after the attack to tell them what was going on, not sure if he was able to beat his parents learning the news. It turned out he did but Ellie had doubted Susan would listen to the real story, which Regina agreed with. Both women knew she would rather believe the best about Marian.

"That's okay," Robin said. "I'd rather have you here than them. They'd probably only bring down the mood."

"I don't know. I was looking forward to meeting your father," Cora said. She had a look in her eye that Regina recognized. Usually it meant her mother was intrigued by a study or a patient.

Henry clapped his hands. "Well, let's get this party started! Come on, you two. We have seats of honor for you."

* * *

Regina and Robin barely had a chance to sit down at their seats of honor. They went from table to table, welcoming and thanking everyone for being there. His Merry Men engulfed them in a group hug, squishing Robin and Regina together as they laughed. "You two are going to be so happy together," Alan said from somewhere in the pile of people.

"Thank you," she replied as Robin tried to get them to take a step back.

They did so and Tuck stepped forward, holding a bag. "We all agreed that you deserve to have one of these now," he told Regina.

She opened the bag and pulled out a green polo shirt with the Sherwood logo on it. Her name was embroidered on it, like anyone who was an employee of Robin's. "I love it," she said, smiling. "Thank you."

"Tuck, could we talk with you in private for a moment?" Robin asked, motioning with his head for the man to follow them.

Once they were a few feet away from the table, Regina took Robin's hand as she turned to Tuck. "Robin says you're licensed to marry people in Maine."

"I am," he confirmed, looking unsure about where they were going with this conversation.

"We've talked and we agree there is no one else we want to marry us," Robin said, holding her closer. "So will you do us the honor?"

Tuck's mouth fell open and tears began to well in his eyes. "The honor would be mine," he assured them, hugging them.

Pulling away from him, they joined hands again as they thanked him. They then wandered over to the next table, which had her sorority sisters. A young girl with dark hair and eyes popped up, throwing her arms around Regina. "Congrats to the best godmother a girl could ask for," she said.

"Oh, someone's laying it on thick," Cru said, teasing her. "Especially with her other two godmothers right here."

Regina chuckled, holding the tween closer. "If you're angling for a spot in my wedding party, it's yours, Lily."

"Yes!" Lily pumped her fist then turned to Robin. "You do anything to hurt my Aunt Regina, I'm gonna come out here and hurt you."

"And she'll have help," Ursula noted.

Robin nodded. "Understood."

They moved onto the next few tables, ending when they reached the one filled with Regina's coworkers. Will was at that table, choosing to sit with Ana rather than the other Merry Men. "Can I see that ring again?" Belle asked, taking Regina's hand. "I can't stop admiring it. You did a great job, Robin."

"Thank you. I worked really hard on it as I wanted it to be perfect for her," he said, pulling Regina closer.

David nodded. "The ring is a big deal."

"Mine is perfect too," Mary Margaret assured her husband before kissing him.

Regina smiled until she saw Will's smile fall. He cleared his throat as he leaned closer to Robin. "Your parents just arrived."

They turned to find Roland striding toward George and Susan, all three scowling. Robin excused himself as well as Regina so they could hurry toward them.

"It's a surprise party," Roland was saying. "That means the guests show up before the honorees, not an hour after."

George looked unrepentant as Susan made their excuses. "We had some place to be. We wanted to see Marian. She's not doing well."

She directed that last part to Robin, almost pleading with him with her eyes. Pleading with him to go speak with Marian, to comfort her, to leave Regina and take his place by Marian's side—where Susan believed he belonged. Regina looked away, feeling her disgust and anger rising.

Robin's grip on her waist tightened. "It's her own fault, Mum. She's made some poor decisions lately—she attacked Regina! She has to face the consequences and I'm not going to hold her hand. I'm holding Regina's, the real victim. If you're just going to spend your time trying to convince me to go back to Marian, then leave. I don't want you here."

"No, no," Susan insisted quickly. "We'll stay. Right, George?"

He gave no response.

Cora and Henry stepped forward, Henry trying to diffuse the situation by holding out his hand. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Regina's father, Henry, and this is my wife, Cora."

George and Susan shook their hands. "So, it looks like we'll be in-laws," George said.

"It does," Cora replied. Regina recognized her mother's tone—it was deceptively polite, but it really meant she was going to pounce when she found the right moment.

Henry recognized it as well, giving her a warning glance before turning back to George and Susan. "Come, we have seats for you. You can get something to eat and the festivities can continue."

Regina stayed behind with Robin, squeezing his hands. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I just need to step outside and get some air," he said, squeezing her hands. "Then I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can come with you." She leaned closer to him, wishing she could remove his pain with a snap of her fingers.

He nodded, kissing her hands. "You stay with our friends. I won't be more than five minutes, promise."

She watched him leave, wrapping her arms around her waist. Will came up to her and she turned to him. "Is he okay? Should I go after him?"

"He doesn't usually do this but I'd say not yet," he replied. "Give him the five minutes. If he doesn't come back, I'll go out. If I don't come back, you come out."

"Sounds like a plan." She glanced over at his parents. "What is their issue with Robin?"

Will shrugged. "That's a question we've been trying to answer for years. Maybe your mother can."

"Oh, that could be very dangerous," Regina replied, sighing.

"Come on. It won't do you any good to stare at the door." Will wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her back to his table.

Not too much longer after that, Regina felt Robin's familiar strong arms wrap around her and pull her against his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder, his scruff tickling her cheek as she turned to look at him. "Feel better?"

"I do. Thank you." He kissed her cheek before saying louder: "Now, what's there to eat around here? I'm starving!"

* * *

Regina cuddled closer to Robin as they sat at their table, his arm wrapped around her. Empty plates sat before them and she was certain she wasn't going to be able to move for a long time. "I really hope there's no dancing," she said.

He chuckled, kissing her head. "I think we're good, lovely. No sign of a DJ or music anywhere."

"Oh good." She snuggled close to him, not caring she was half off her chair. No one was going to scold her for slouching.

Robin toyed with her hair and she was starting to feel the urge to close her eyes, to nap for a bit. As her eyelids lowered, she thought she saw Grandpa Roland walking to the middle of the room. "What's your grandfather doing?"

"I don't know." Robin's fingers stilled as they waited to see what would happen.

Grandpa Roland clapped his hands and the room fell into silence. He grinned as he glanced around the room. "I know speeches are usually saved for the wedding but I'm old, so I'm just going to do what I want."

People chuckled as Regina sat up, eager to hear what he had to say. He looked right at her and Robin as he continued: "I've come with a lot of love from all the assorted Locksleys back home in England. They send you their best wishes and are happy, Robin, that you have found Regina. We are all certain you two will be very happy together for a very long time. Also, Lucy and Daisy wanted me to remind you of your promise that they will be your flower girls."

"You can tell them that I haven't forgotten," Regina replied. "I'll talk to them about their dresses once I figure everything out."

"Good. I'll let them know. Anyway, Regina, on behalf of Ellie and myself, we are thrilled that you will be joining our family and that Robin has been so lucky to find you. You will always be welcomed in our home." Grandpa Roland gave her a little bow.

Regina and Robin stood together, hurrying to hug the man. Grandpa Roland kissed both their cheeks. "You two be good to each other, you hear me?"

"Of course," Robin whispered. "Thank you, Grandpa."

They returned to their seats as Tuck stepped up. "We've talked and have agreed that each of us group of coworkers would send a spokesperson up to give a speech. And I pretty much demanded to be the one from Sherwood.

"I've known Robin since he first got the idea to create Sherwood and I supported him every step of the way. So I've also been a witness to his personal life, both the highs and the lows. When he came in over a year ago whistling Dixie, I knew something had happened. He then started going on about this beautiful brunette he had met the night before and I could only hope this didn't end in heartbreak," he said.

Tuck glanced over at Robin and Regina, grinning. "Looks like my wish came true. Robin's the happiest I've ever seen him and though you've had your ups and downs, I'm so glad you came into his life, Regina. All of us at Sherwood love Robin. He's more than a boss to us—he's a friend, brother and son. We're a family and we're so happy to welcome you into it."

Robin leaned forward, kissing Regina's shoulder. "You're stuck with the Merry Men now," he whispered. "For better or for worse."

"It could be worse," she whispered back as Mary Margaret got up.

The brunette smiled. "Hi, I'm here to represent Regina's coworkers from Gold and Associates. For those who may not know, I'm her personal assistant and I have been for some time, since her cousin Ruby saw how bored I was at the photography agency and told me her cousin was looking to hire someone.

"Since then, she's become not just my boss but my friend. I've seen her date quite a few, well, 'losers' is really the only word I can use for them. They never lasted long and soon she was back at square one. But I knew she still held onto that hope that she would meet her Mr. Right one day. And then a year ago, she came in and told me about this British hunk who had invited her to his apartment so they could share the last box of mac and cheese," Mary Margaret said.

"Did you really call me a 'hunk'?" Robin asked her, kissing the side of her head.

She shrugged. "It may have slipped out."

"As she continued to see this British hunk, I really hoped it would work out for her because she seemed so much happier," Mary Margaret continued. "And then Regina did something she never did. She took a half day at work in order to get ready to be Robin's date to his ex's wedding. I went home and told my now husband 'She's going to marry this one.' And look where we are now.

"Robin, we have been so happy to welcome you into our strange little family. You've fit in so seamlessly, it's like you've always been part of it. We wish you and Regina nothing but happiness in your upcoming marriage," she finished.

Regina placed her hands over her heart as she mouthed 'thank you' to Mary Margaret. Her friend beamed and blew them a kiss before joining David again.

Behind her, Robin stood. "I think we should probably say something, don't you?"

She nodded, following him out to the floor. They stopped in the middle, Robin reaching for her hand as everyone gave them their attention.

"On behalf of Regina and myself, I want to thank everyone for coming out today. Having our family and friends together to celebrate with us has been amazing," he said before looking right at her. "I have been truly lucky this past year to have been able to spend it loving Regina and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life doing that. We hope to see everyone at our wedding next year and know that you are all special to us. Thank you."

Regina stepped closer to him, kissing him. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you too."

He rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed as she kissed his nose. The party went on around them, but they stood there for a few minutes and drank each other and their love in.

* * *

"So you have the directions to my parents' place?" Regina asked Grandpa Roland.

He nodded, patting his pocket. "We'll be fine. Our rental even has a GPS just in case. So we'll see you two there."

"And we hope to see your place too," Grandma Ellie said, hugging Robin.

"Of course," he replied. "As long as you don't mind all the boxes we still have."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "I get it. You're still moving. Have you put in your bedroom set?"

"We have!" Regina grew excited when she thought of their beautiful bed. "Thank you so much for it."

Grandma Ellie grinned. "I'm glad you two are giving it a second chance at life."

"Come on, Ellie. I want to see this lake." Grandpa Roland took her hand before giving Robin and Regina a little wave. "See you two love birds in a bit. Or a while, if you want to stop somewhere and enjoy each other. If you know what I mean."

"Grandpa!" Robin exclaimed, eyes wide. Regina bit the inside of her cheek, enjoying watching his face grow pink.

His grandparents headed out to their car and Regina squeezed Robin's hand. "Care to have a dance with me?" she asked.

"A dance?" He furrowed his brows. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Why not? No one is rushing us out and I would love a few quiet moments with you before we're alone with your father and my mother. Together. In the same room."

"A dance sounds wonderful then." Robin pulled out his phone, picking a song for them to dance to. He placed it on the table and pulled her close, swaying her in time to the music.

Regina rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too." He kissed the side of her head as they enjoyed their peaceful moment, unsure when the next one that day would be.

* * *

They pulled up to Henry and Cora's house and Robin turned the car off. He took a deep breath. "My dad and your mother in the same room. Are we ready for his?" he asked Regina.

She smiled, taking his hand in hers. "It might not be so bad."

"Or it could be a disaster."

"Do you want to go home? I can pretend I'm not feeling well."

He shook his head, giving her a small smile. "I don't want to leave Grandpa Roland and Grandma Ellie in there either."

"Okay. Then let's go and deal with this." She opened her door and climbed out. Robin did the same and took her hand again as they approached the gate that would lead to her parents' backyard.

"Ahh, there you are. Robin, do you want a beer?" Cora asked, leaning over the railing of the deck as she smiled at the two of them.

He nodded. "Please and thank you, Cora. Regina, do you want one as well?"

"A beer does sound good," she replied. "Can you get me one, Mother?"

"Of course. Come up and have a seat. I'll be right back with your beers." Cora disappeared into the house as Robin helped Regina up the stairs.

"There's the lovebirds!" Grandpa Roland exclaimed. He nudged Ruby, who was sitting next to him. "Told you they would take their time."

"Enjoy yourselves?" she teased her cousin.

Regina groaned as she turned to Robin. "They've found each other. We're doomed."

"I see that," he sighed. "Hopefully the alcohol will help."

Her laugh died down when George said: "So you're an alcoholic now, Robin? Wonderful."

Robin tensed up beside her and Regina frowned, turning to a scowling George. "It was a joke and you know it. Why pick at everything he says?"

"I'm just concerned for my son," he replied. "One of us has to be."

"George, behave yourself," Grandma Ellie warned, anger in her tone.

He settled back against his seat while Regina led Robin to the empty bench her father had moved to the deck to accommodate everyone. She curled next to him, rubbing his thigh soothingly.

Cora brought out their beers and Henry followed with snacks. Once they were certain everything was set up, they took their own seats. Henry smiled as he turned to Robin's parents. "We're glad to get to spend some time with you. Cora and I are very excited that Robin will be joining our family. He's made our Regina very happy."

When neither George nor Susan replied, Ellie leaned forward. "Well, Regina has made our Robin very happy. We can't wait to call her a Locksley."

"And we can't wait to see their new house," Grandpa Roland added. He raised his drink to them. "Congrats, you two."

Regina beamed, squeezing Robin's hand. "Thank you. We're absolutely in love with it, even if we're still moving in. It's so nice to have our own place."

"We also love our backyard," Robin added. "We can't wait until we feel settled in enough to have everyone over for a big barbecue."

"Ooh, that's going to be so fun. Do you think you'll get a pool? We could have amazing pool parties," Ruby said and Regina could already see the wheels spinning in her mind. Her response to her cousin, though, was cut off by George's scoff.

"Get a pool? Sure, why not? Robin can just add that to the pile of financial mistakes he's making. Buying a house, getting married…Good thing we know Regina isn't going to accidentally get pregnant." George chuckled though Regina failed to see any humor in his words at all.

She tensed up, ready to snap at him when her mother cut her off. "Why do you think those are financial mistakes? Everything seems sound to me."

"Really? Robin owns his own business. How much can he actually be making? I'm sure he'll fold any day now," George predicted.

"Highly unlikely," Henry said. "I've taken a look at Robin's business and he has a very sound plan. His books are balanced and he is growing at a good rate. I think Sherwood will be around for a long time."

Regina glanced up to see Robin blushing. She knew her father's opinion as a respected business leader meant a lot to him.

It didn't mean much to George, though. "Really? Do you think this relationship is balanced financially? No doubt Regina puts more into their bank account than Robin. How long is she going to be okay with that? Or before Robin realizes it's emasculating him?"

"How would that be emasculating?" Cora asked, crossing her legs. "And why do you assume a financial inequity in their relationship?"

"How can there not be?" George retorted.

Regina crossed her arms. "There isn't. Robin and I have the same amount of money. Yes, on paper I make more, but Robin is not far from me salary-wise. So we're pretty much equal."

He raised his eyebrow. "I highly doubt that."

"Why?" Cora pressed.

"What?" He seemed taken aback, like he wasn't expecting to have to explain his statement.

Cora leaned forward and Regina feared her mother was going in for the kill. She had hoped it would wait until after dinner at least. "It seems to me you are convinced that your son is a failure, despite several people telling you otherwise. And it seems to me that my husband, who is a businessman himself and the son of a businessman, could show you everything he has reviewed and you would still insist that Robin is teetering on the edge of bankruptcy. Why?"

George shifted in his seat. He was in unfamiliar territory, Regina knew. "Someone fancy herself a psychologist?" he asked with a sneer.

"I don't fancy myself one," Cora replied. "I am one. And I have all the degrees and accreditations to prove it. As well as multiple books. So, tell me, George, what do you do?"

"I…I work in middle management," he replied, shaken.

She nodded. "And do you like your job?"

"It puts food on the table."

"That's not what I asked," Cora shot back. "Do you like your job?"

When George didn't reply, she continued: "My guess is that you don't. I think you once thought about starting your own business but decided the risk wasn't worth it—whether it was because you were scared, because you had a wife and or a child to support. So now you see your son doing the thing you weren't able to do, so you want him to fail in order to confirm that you were right all those years ago not to do it."

He hopped up, fists clenched. "I did not come here to be psychoanalyzed."

"Too bad," Cora said, standing as well. Fire was burning in her eyes and Regina sank back against Robin as her mother continued. "Because I think it's time someone called you on your bullshit at the very least."

"Aunt Cora is going to tear him down! I need popcorn," Ruby announced, hopping up. She looked around at them. "Anyone else? No?"

She disappeared into the house as Regina began running her hand up and down Robin's arm, hopefully in a soothing manner. As it grew more tension, she feared this could hurt him but hoped it could finally heal him and his father.

George stepped closer to Cora. "My bullshit? And what bullshit is that?"

"Everything I've heard and seen seems to indicate that you don't actually give a damn about your son. What kind of father are you?" she asked.

"I provided for him," George argued. "He always had food in his belly, clothes on his back and toys—whatever they happened to be."

Roland frowned. "I remember buying a few things for Robin because you refused to."

"You spoiled him!" George responded, rounding on his father. "You always spoiled him! It's not like he was your only grandchild or grandson."

"So? I spoiled his cousins as well. And if Robin got a little more, then it was because I was making up for your failings!"

He threw up his hands. "I didn't know this was pick on George day. How about you, Mum? You have anything to say?"

"I think others are saying it better than me," she replied, giving him a steely look.

Ruby returned outside, holding a big bowl of popcorn. "What have I missed?"

"I'm being attacked," George said, "because I apparently didn't spoil my son enough. Which is ludicrous. Robin had enough. More than enough, if you ask me."

"Except your love and approval. What he really needed. And I'm going to ask. What do you mean by more than enough?" Cora sat back down, crossing her legs as she waited for his answer.

George sat down as well. "Fine, do you really want to know? Robin has everything in this life. He's good looking, excelled at his studies and accomplishes everything he wanted to do. There's very little he's bad at it. Look at his love life—first a doctor and now a successful ad executive, both very beautiful women!"

Everything suddenly made sense to her. George didn't keep harping on something like the skateboarding incident because he was upset that Robin got hurt. He kept bringing it up to remind Robin of a time that he failed. And while Susan worshipped the ground Marian walked on, Regina suspected that George knew how incompatible she was with Robin. He wanted him with her, though, because than it would be something else that didn't work out for Robin. She also believed now that he enjoyed the fact that she was unable to have children because that was another thing that wouldn't work out for Robin—he wouldn't be a father. At least not the natural way.

"Are you…Are you jealous of your own son?" Cora asked, sounding truly surprised. Regina was impressed—it wasn't often someone shocked her.

George scowled. "I wouldn't say jealous…"

"Really? Because it sounds like it to me and I don't have Dr. Mills' fancy degrees and credits," Roland said, glaring at his son.

"Dad?" Robin asked, speaking for the first time since the inquisition had started. "Please, just answer Cora's question. Are you jealous of me?"

George grew quiet. "I don't know. But would it hurt for you to fail at something? Or to suck it up and be miserable out of a sense of duty?"

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asked.

Regina squeezed his hand. "I think he means staying with Marian because it would've made your mother happy even if you were miserable. Because then your father would feel better about his life, feel that everyone then is unhappy with their life in some way."

"I thought you were an ad executive, not a psychologist," George snapped at her.

"I've read my mother's books." She scowled at him.

Susan looked dazed, as if she couldn't process everything she was hearing. "I…I thought you wanted Marian to be with Robin because you agreed she was perfect for him?"

"They really weren't getting along at the end, Susan. The last time we visited, I heard them arguing. They did it outside at night so we wouldn't hear but I couldn't sleep so I went to get a glass of water. For me, the writing was on the wall," George said.

Robin was tense, Regina feared he was going to snap. She rubbed his arm. "Do you want to take a walk? Clear your head?"

"No, I'm fine," he insisted.

Susan, though, was still focused on one thing. "You were fighting with Marian? About what?"

"Everything, Mum," he replied with a sigh. "Her job, my job, the housework, the cooking, finances. We just wanted different things from life."

"Couldn't you compromise?"

Robin groaned. "I did, Mum. She wouldn't budge. It was her way or the highway."

"Then why not go her way? Why not appease her?" Susan asked.

"Because I wouldn't be happy, Mum. Doesn't that count for anything? I am your son," he snapped.

She shrank back, as if aware that everyone was now judging her. "You and Marian were so sweet together. She and I got so close…and now I feel I'm losing her because you broke up with her."

"Great. This is great," he said, running his hand through his hair. "My dad prefers himself over me and my mother favors my ex-girlfriend over me."

"It's not that," Susan tried to explain.

Cora scoffed. "No, it sounds like Robin has it right on the nose."

"Probably wishes I was a girl," he muttered, leaning back. Regina's heart hurt for him. She didn't want him to go through this.

"It's not that sweetheart. It's just…I bonded with Marian over the course of your childhood. She's like a daughter to me."

"I could be a daughter to you," Regina replied, inching forward. "All you have to do is give me a chance. Let's get to know one another."

Susan shook her head. "You're the one persecuting poor Marian."

"Regina is the victim," Robin said. "Marian's brought this all on herself."

But his mother continued as if she hadn't heard him, addressing Regina directly: "They say the charges will be dropped if there's no complaining witness. So if you just refuse to testify or recant your claims, Marian will be fine."

"She attacked me, Mrs. Locksley. Hit me in the head with an empty beer bottle. I needed stitches," Regina said, appalled that the woman would ask her to do that.

Robin wrapped his arm around her. "You can think Marian is a saint who does no wrong, but the truth is she's made a lot of bad decisions lately and is blaming all the wrong people—me, Regina…"

"You broke up with her! She could've given you children, Robin," Susan said.

George nodded. "Especially since Regina has a defective uterus."

Ruby dropped her bowl as she jumped up, eyes blazing and fists raised. "You need to stop talking about my cousin like she's a broken appliance."

"Sit down," Regina told her, motioning with her hand. She then turned to George. "I don't know what Marian told you, but my uterus is fine. I have Primary Ovarian Insufficiency—I didn't have enough eggs."

Robin wrapped his arm around her, kissing her head as she continued: "I'm on hormone replacement therapy and some women have been known to conceive due to it. But my GYN and the specialists said the percentage is low so there is a good chance that won't happen to me. And I'm okay with that."

"Me too," Robin added, rubbing her arm. "We've already discussed adopting."

"And we've offered to help in whatever way they need," Roland announced.

George scowled. "They won't be real Locksleys."

"Won't be…? Listen here, blood doesn't decide who is a real Locksley. Your mother does." Roland jerked his thumb at his wife.

Ellie nodded. "Would you tell your cousin Ashton he's not a real Locksley?"

"Uncle Ashton is adopted?" Robin asked, confused.

"Aunt Louisa had him with another man before she met Uncle Tom. That guy wanted nothing to do with a baby and took off. When Uncle Tom married her, he adopted Ashton." Ellie looked right at George. "And he is a Locksley. And Regina will be as well as the children she and Robin adopt."

There was a tone of finality in her voice, as if delivering a royal decree. George continued to scowl while Susan looked dazed.

Granny finally spoke up. "Well, I know no matter what, Robin and Regina will be excellent, loving parents."

"And I'm totally up for babysitting," Ruby offered.

Henry chuckled. "Let's get them married first, okay? Children can come later."

"Marian would be a good mother…" Susan muttered.

"No, she wouldn't!" Robin snapped, startling Regina. She stared at him with wide eyes, knowing he had never intended to reveal what ultimately broke him and Marian up. It seemed everything had changed, though.

He took a deep breath before continuing: "I'm not saying she would be abusive or neglectful or just plain mean. She's just not a maternal person, Mum, and is awkward around children. She decided motherhood wasn't for her. She didn't think she could balance its demands with her career and chose her career. I respected her for that but since I want children, we realized we were better off seeing other people. I don't know what changed, but that's not the point. Marian doesn't want to be a mother. End of story.

"But Regina? She wants to be a mother. And she'll be great. She was amazing at Grandpa Roland's birthday with all the kids and they adored her. Why can't you see that?" Robin asked his mother.

Silence settled over them as Susan shrank in on herself. Robin stood over her, breathing heavily as he started to deflate. His eyes were growing red-rimmed as he found back his tears.

Granny stood. "Regina, Robin, can you help me with something in the kitchen?"

Regina seized their chance, pulling Robin into the house with her. He sighed, leaning against the counter. "What do you need help with, Granny?"

"Nothing," she replied. "You looked like you needed a moment alone with Regina."

He let out a breath, tension leaving his body as his shoulders sagged. "Thank you."

Regina wrapped her arms around him and after a few seconds, he buried his head against her shoulder. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

"No," he whispered back. "Do you mind if we just stay here like this for a bit longer?"

"Take all the time you need." She closed her eyes as she felt something wet against her shoulder, knowing he was crying.

They stood in her parents' kitchen for several minutes, Robin's tears soaking her shoulder as she rubbed his back. She wished there was a way to make it better or take away his pain, but there wasn't. This was all she could do for him.

Susan stepped into the kitchen and Regina saw pain, sympathy and regret in her eyes. But all she said was: "Robin? Your father and I think it's best if we leave."

"It probably is," Regina said, disgust in her voice. "Good night, Susan."

"Robin..." Susan stepped forward, hesitant. "I know you probably don't want to hear this but I do love you…You're my son."

Regina held up her hand, halting Susan. "Not now. Especially when you keep harping on Marian like she's some angel. Just leave us alone for now. Okay?"

She nodded, retreating back outside. If she were a dog, Regina was certain she would've had her tail between her legs. And it felt pretty good.

"Is she gone?" Robin asked, voice muffled by her shoulder.

"She is," she confirmed. "Are you okay with what I told her?"

He nodded, his nose brushing against her neck. "It's what needed to be said, even if I couldn't."

The door opened again but this time it was Cora. She approached Robin, looking apologetic and guilty. "Robin, I am so sorry. I wanted to get to the root of your father's behavior but I didn't expect it to hurt you. And I should've. I should've known so much better. I am so, so sorry."

"It's okay, Cora." Robin lifted his head at last, looking haggard. But he kept his eyes trained on her. "You were trying to help. And in some ways, you have. Yes, it hurts now and it'll probably hurt for a long time. But at least I can stop wondering what I need to do to earn my father's approval—not a damn thing."

She gently grasped Robin's arms, giving him a sad smile. "I could've told you that without having to put you through this pain."

Robin hugged her as Regina watched with a soft smile. Even if his own parents were awful, hers were ready step up and give Robin the love and support he was being denied. And she loved them for that.

"You know, you should probably talk to someone," Cora suggested when she pulled away from Robin. "I'd offer to do it but I am your future mother-in-law."

He chuckled as he nodded. "I'm sure I can find someone."

"There's Archie," Regina said, turning to Robin to add: "You know, August's roommate? Went as Jiminy Cricket to the Halloween party? He's a therapist."

"Archie Hopper is a great therapist," Cora added. She squeezed Robin's arm. "Once again, I'm really sorry, Robin."

He shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for. My parents are the ones who should be apologizing."

"Well, that won't be happening anytime soon," Henry said, entering the kitchen. "But we can eat if everyone is hungry."

Robin wrapped his arm around Regina, pulling her close. "Food sounds great."

As everyone prepared for dinner, she pulled him into the empty living room. "Are you sure you want to stay? No one will blame you for leaving."

"Thank you," he said, rubbing her arms as he smiled at her. "But I'd rather stay. I think I'll feel better surrounded by the people who love me—my grandparents and your family."

She hugged him, stroking his hair. "Do you want me to call anyone else to come over? Will? David and Mary Margaret? The Merry Men? Whoever you need, I'll call."

"I only need you, lovely." He kissed her neck before whispering: "Thank you, though."

Regina leaned back to look right in Robin's blue eyes. "I love you."

He smiled, cupping her cheek. "I love you too. So, so much. And your love means the world to me, Regina."

They stood in the living room a bit longer, wrapped up in each other until Ruby came to find them. She leaned against the wall, smirking. "I hate to break you lovebirds up, but dinner is ready. Best hurry outside or Robin's grandfather is going to eat everything."

"That is a serious threat. Let's go, lovely." Robin gently pushed against her back, guiding her back toward the deck.

Ruby stopped him, throwing her arms around him. "I don't care that they're your parents. If you need me to fight them, I will. You're family now and no one hurts my family like that."

He chuckled, hugging her back. "I'll keep that in mind. And if you ever need back up kicking anyone's ass, you can call me. I'll have your back."

"I count on it," Ruby replied, grinning.

Regina wrapped her arm around her cousin's shoulders before taking Robin's hand. They walked to the deck together, Regina hoping that Robin realized how loved he truly was.

* * *

The house was dark and quiet. Several boxes still filled their living room, but Robin and Regina had their couch and new armchairs set up. They had also brought over Regina's large screen TV but they had bought a newer version of the entertainment center Robin had shared with John at their apartment. It was dark now too; he didn't much want any distractions except his beer.

He didn't care that it was late and that he really should be curled around Regina in their bed upstairs. Robin had already tried that but all he could hear over and over was his parents' rejection of him. They hadn't said it outright, but that's what had happened. His father thought he was too perfect and his mother thought Marian was too perfect. Even after knowing she assaulted Regina and was looking at jail time. It made Robin chuckle wryly before he took another sip.

Cora had apologized several more times before he and Regina had left for the night. He had waved her off each time, insisting over and over that she had nothing to apologize for. And he meant it. Robin would've been lying if he hadn't been interested in seeing what she was going to pull out of his parents. The truth hurt but he didn't regret it.

"Robin?" Regina's voice was so soft he almost thought he imagined it. But the lamp clicked on, illuminating her concerned face. "What are you doing?"

"Drinking," he replied, shaking his bottle a bit.

She frowned. "It's two in the morning."

"I know. I couldn't sleep so I'm hoping the beer helps."

"Robin…" She sighed, running a hand through her bedhead. "Maybe talking about it will help more?"

He shook his head. "Not much to say that I haven't said already."

"So you're just going to drink instead?" She scowled.

"Yes," he replied. "I am going to drink this beer and maybe another one. Then I'm going to climb into bed and sleep until tomorrow morning. When I wake up, I'm going to pull you close, kiss you good morning and move on. But right now, I just want to brood."

Regina hesitated, biting her lip as she considered his words. He watched her as he took another sip, waiting for her response.

"I don't really approve of this coping mechanism," she said at last. "But as long as it's a one-time thing, I'll let it slide. But I reserve the right to kick your ass if you make it a habit."

He smiled, nodding as he knew he didn't plan on doing this again. This was a one-night thing. "It's a deal."

"Good. Do you mind company?"

"Of course not." He patted his lap and she sat down there, curling against him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Robin kissed her hair before taking another sip of beer. Yes, he was going to brood about how crappy his parents were. But then in the morning he was going to celebrate the family he had managed to build without them. It was their loss that they wouldn't accept Regina or couldn't be half-assed to get involved in his life.

Because his life was pretty awesome, especially with Regina in it.

* * *

 **A/N** : Poor, poor Robin. I feel like I need to give him a really big hug after this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the George/Cora showdown.

Thank you all so much for your kind words after the last chapter. I'm really glad you all loved Robin's proposal. And the Twitter poll about whether or not I should publish Comfort Food was a real boost to my confidence, I'll tell you that much.

Next time, we'll see what happens with Marian's trial.

-Mac


	15. The Trial of Marian Madden

"The Trial of Marian Madden"

"Cru, I don't think I can thank you enough for this," Regina said, standing in a dressing room as her sorority sister made a few last minute adjustments.

Cru smiled. "If you thought I was going to let one of my dearest friends walk down the aisle in a dress designed by anyone else, that blow to your head did more damage than I thought."

Regina's smile fell as she reached for the back of her head. She had pinned her hair into a bun so she couldn't feel the light scar that was still there. A sick feeling filled her as she flashed back to the dark club, trying to fight off Marian as she grew weaker.

"Regina? Sweetheart, come back. You are in a dressing room and you are safe," her mother's voice said, breaking her trance.

Cora stood in front of her, hands on Regina's arms. She rubbed them as she studied Regina with concern. "How long have the flashes been going on?"

"Not long," Regina admitted. "They just started up again, what with Mal preparing me for the trial."

"Have you talked to someone?"

Regina almost laughed; it was just such a Cora thing to ask. She shook her head. "But I have an appointment with Archie tomorrow. He's agreed to see me for as long as I need."

"Good." Cora hugged her, holding her close. "I have a feeling things might get worse before they get better."

Cru came up behind them, looking repentant. "I'm sorry, Regina. You know me. My mouth works faster than my brain and sometimes, people get hurt. I didn't mean for it to be you."

"That's okay. How can I be mad at you after you designed this beautiful wedding gown for me to wear when I marry Robin?" Regina smiled, motioning to the gown.

It was an ivory sheath dress made of chiffon. Lace cap sleeves covered her shoulders, leading to a V-neck line. The Chantilly lace continued down to her bodice before ending at the waistline, where a silver ribbon was wrapped. From there, the chiffon was seen in the skirt that flowed down to the floor.

"It is absolutely beautiful, Cru," Cora said, feeling the skirt's flowing material.

Cru nodded. "Regina had a large role in designing it to make sure it was her dream dress. After all, she's marrying her dream guy and living in her dream house. She deserved it."

Regina hugged her. "You're amazing. I love it."

"Then let's go show your bridesmaids," she suggested. "And then you can see what I designed for them."

Cru guided them out of the dressing room and to the waiting area the store had given them. She had called in a favor and the owner had gladly closed for the morning to give Regina and her party a private session. Her bridesmaids lounged on the couch, sipping mimosas with the exception of Lily, who was drinking orange juice from her flute.

They all wore silver chartreuse dresses with thick straps that also formed a V-neckline, much like her dress. Yet theirs dipped into a cowl in the back. Ruche covered the bodice before the high waist gave way to the ankle length skirt. It was all simple yet elegant—just as Regina wanted. Her bridesmaids should also be comfortable in the warm June sun as well in them.

Lily saw her first, her golden brown eyes growing wide. "Auntie Regina, you look amazing!"

"Thank you," Regina replied, giving her a little twirl.

"Robin is going to be drooling when he sees you in that," Ruby said, lounging on the couch with her mimosa. "Too bad that's probably the one dress he'll really want off you."

Regina caught Mal's eye and motioned to her cousin's drink. "Can you take that away from her? I think she's had enough."

"I'm fine," Ruby argued, clutching her flute closer as she batted Mal's hand away. "And I mean it. You look downright sexy in that. Sorry, Uncle Henry."

"I'm used to you by now, Ruby." Henry stood, approaching Regina. His eyes shone with his unshed tears. "Everyone is right, though. You look beautiful. Just like a queen."

Regina hugged her father. "I love you, Daddy."

Cru cleared her throat. "So, what do you think of the bridesmaids' dresses?"

"I think they're perfect. And they look amazing on everybody. You've really outdone yourself, Cru," she replied, taking her friend's hand.

"Well, I'm glad everything fits. We'll make the necessary adjustments and I need everyone to keep the weight they are now. Don't diet, just maintain," Cru instructed, looking at each bridesmaid.

Mary Margaret blanched and twisted her ring around her finger as she stepped closer to them. "Regina, can I speak with you and Cru for a moment? Alone?"

Regina nodded, leading her two friends back into the dressing room. She had a sneaking suspicion about what Mary Margaret wanted to talk about with them. Her assistant had been feeling off for the past couple weeks and had to go home early a few days. She had insisted it was a bug she couldn't kick but Regina wasn't fooled. All she could do was wait for Mary Margaret to confide in her.

Now, she fidgeted with her dress as she stared at Regina and Cru. "I didn't want to say anything in front of the others because we're not ready to announce it yet…but I'm pregnant."

Joy flooded through Regina and she threw her arms around her friend. "Congrats! You and David are going to be great parents."

"Thanks. It's just…I'm due in early August. So I'm probably going to be huge by the time your wedding comes along," Mary Margaret said, looking uncertain.

"Oh. Do you feel uncomfortable remaining in the wedding party then?" Regina asked, worried. While she was certain she could easily slide Mal into Mary Margaret's spot, she really wanted her by her side when she married Robin. She had been one of their earliest cheerleaders after all.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I want to be one of your bridesmaids. I just didn't know if you wanted someone who wouldn't look they she was smuggling a watermelon under her dress."

"You don't know you'll get that big," Regina said. "And Cru can do wonders, right?"

Cru nodded. "I can adjust your dress to flatter even the biggest baby bump. We might need to change your material. Chiffon might be more forgiving than chartreuse."

Regina hugged Mary Margaret again. "It will all work out. And you let me know if you need anything at work—if you have to head home if you're sick, if you just need to run to the bathroom. Whatever it is, don't worry about asking or not asking. If you need to sprint to the bathroom, sprint there. I won't care."

"Thanks, Regina. And yes, you can tell Robin. But just him for now, got it?" She gave Regina a stern look.

Nodding, Regina squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Now, go get changed and I'll take everyone out for lunch."

Before they parted ways at the restaurant, Mal called Regina over for a private conversation. Regina followed her, a knot forming in her stomach. "Is this about the trial?"

"Yes," she replied. "I got word that your case is to start next week. Jury selection will be later this week and I think they are hoping to begin opening statements a week from this Monday."

Regina's stomach flipped. "So we're really doing this? She's not going to take a plea deal?"

"I'm afraid not. The prosecutor will prep you and Robin as well, but I want you both to remember what we practiced. Call me if you need any help," Mal said, squeezing her hand.

"We will. Thank you so much." Regina hugged her friend.

Lily bounded up to them and hugged Regina as well. "You'll be great, Auntie Regina. I just know it."

Regina kissed the girl's head. "Thank you so much. You've got this bridesmaid thing down."

"Easiest job ever," Lily replied before letting go. "See you soon, Auntie Regina."

Mal nodded. "See you soon."

Nodding, Regina headed back to her car. Dread filled her and weighted her down with every step.

She was not looking forward to the trial.

At all.

* * *

"No. Stop...please..."

Robin opened his eyes, taking in the dark bedroom. Moonlight still streamed in through the gap in the curtains. He glanced over at his clock, noting that it was almost two-thirty in the morning. What had woken him up?

"Why are you doing this?" Regina's arm collided with his chest as she squirmed under the blankets, her voice getting louder though she remained asleep.

Sitting up, Robin shook her shoulder. "Regina, wake up."

"No!" she shouted, sitting up with her eyes wide open. She was breathing heavily and he rubbed her back.

Regina blinked a few times before looking at him. "I'm home?" she asked.

"Yes and you're safe," he assured her, rubbing her arm as Cora had told him to do. "Do you want a glass of water?"

She nodded and he climbed out of bed, padding into their bathroom. Robin filled up a Dixie cup with cold water before returning to the bed. Regina sat on the edge, staring at the floor until he held out the cup to her. When she took it, he could see tear tracks down her cheeks even before he turned on the lamp.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robin asked, kneeling in front of her.

She shrugged after taking a sip. "It's the usual. Marian coming out of nowhere at the bar and attacking me. I try to fight her off but I can't. Then I wake up."

He rubbed her legs. "This is because of the trial, isn't it?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm going to have to relive it on the stand and so Archie said I might have nightmares about it."

Robin climbed back into bed and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you're talking to him. It helps."

"I know. My mother is psychologist," she said, chuckling as she rubbed his knee.

"It'll be over soon. If Marian doesn't take a plea, she's going to be convicted. There's no way she can get out of this, fancy lawyer or not. The evidence is stacked against her."

Regina shrugged. "We don't know that for sure. Someone could feel for her on that jury and hang it. Or convince the others to let her walk."

He laid them back down, letting her curl up against him as she rested her head on his chest. Robin ran his fingers through her hair. "You need to stay positive, lovely."

She nodded. "I'll try. Can you just hold me for now?"

"Of course," he replied. "It's my favorite thing to do."

Robin sat there, combing out every knot in her hair with his fingers as she laid in his arms. He hated seeing her in such pain and prayed that he was right, that the trial would end it once and for all.

He also hoped it would get Marian out of their life for good as well. She had haunted them for over a year and he just wanted her specter gone. Then they could focus on their upcoming wedding and their lives together.

"I love you," she said, voice strained. He knew she was trying not to cry.

Robin reached for the tissue box as he said: "I love you too."

She pulled out a few tissues, using one to blow her nose. "I hate feeling like this."

"Like what?"

"Weak," she said. "And scared. And just plain tired."

"You are not weak. And it's okay to be scared. And I'm tired as well. I just want Marian out of our lives."

She nodded. "Why is she so fixated on me? On us?"

"You're asking the wrong person, lovely," he replied. "That's something to talk about with your mother."

"She's salivating at the chance that Marian might testify. Then she's going to analyze her."

Robin laughed. "I'd love to hear what she has to say."

"Even after how much what happened with your parents hurt you?" Regina lifted her head, looking concerned for him despite her own red rimmed eyes.

He nodded. "I don't think this one will hurt as much. In fact, I think it will explain a lot once Cora figures out what's going on in Marian's head. So this trial is definitely a good thing if you ask me."

"Eternal optimist." Regina glanced over at the clock and groaned. "It's almost three in the morning and I don't think I'll be able to get anymore sleep."

"Then call out in the morning," he said. "I'll do the same and we'll spend the day together. How does that sound?"

"Do you think that's wise? We might have to take a lot of days with the trial coming up."

He nodded. "So we need a day to do nothing and just be with each other."

She cupped his cheek as she grinned. "You have the best ideas."

"I have my moments," he replied. "Want to go downstairs and have some ice cream?"

"I have a wedding dress to fit into in six months!"

"A little ice cream won't hurt."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You, sir, are bad for my diet."

"You don't need one." He kissed her nose before climbing out of bed. Robin held out his hand to her, wiggling his fingers. "You coming?"

"Oh, fuck it. Let's go have some ice cream." She took his hand, letting him pull her out of bed.

They curled up on the floor of their living room, backs against their couch and the carton of chocolate ice cream between them. Robin's mp3 player was still plugged into the sound system and he put it on shuffle so they had some music playing while they indulged.

"I'm going to hate myself in the morning, but this is so good." Regina licked her spoon and Robin's mind short circuited.

He scooped up another spoonful of ice cream and held it out for her. "Milady?"

She smiled before closing her lips around the spoon, sucking the ice cream off as sensually as she could.

Robin swallowed. "Your mouth is sin."

"Is it?" She propped her elbow on the couch and rested her head on her hand. "Any other ideas how I could sin with it?"

He hummed. "Why don't I put the ice cream away and then we can go back to the bedroom so I can show you my ideas?"

Neither thought about the trial for the rest of the night.

* * *

Regina stood in front of her mirror, smoothing out her black pencil skirt. She had paired it with a crème satin shirt, a bow resting on the neckline. Her hair was pulled into a bun and she turned to Robin. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, professional and successful," he replied, buttoning the cuffs of his shirt. "The jury is going to love you."

She pressed her hand to her stomach, trying to calm her nerves. "You think so? You don't think I might intimidate them?"

Robin wrapped his arm around her from behind, kissing the side of her head. "You're the victim, lovely. And they are going to see that. Trust me."

"What if they don't? What if Marian presents more sympathetic than me?" She turned in his arms, looking to him for comfort. "What if they decide I deserved it?"

He tilted her head up, forcing her to look into his eyes. "You didn't deserve it. Marian was wrong. You just tell the jury what happened and I'm sure they'll agree with you."

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Absolutely." He leaned down, giving her a sweet kiss. It was a quick one and when he pulled away, he bopped her nose with his.

She smiled, straightening his silk lavender tie. "You look like you stepped off the pages of GQ."

"Why, thank you," he said. "You set the bar quite high for fashion and I strive to reach it."

"You don't have to do that. I found you sexy in whatever you wear—especially a tight t-shirt and a pair of jeans." She dropped her voice and pressed herself against him.

He swallowed before shaking his head. "You can't start this now. We need to drive over to the courthouse. Can't be late, remember?"

She nodded, pulling away from him. "Right, right. I'm ready. Are you?"

"Almost. Just have to get my suit jacket." He caught her left hand, kissing right by her engagement ring. "It's going to be okay, lovely. You'll see."

"And you'll be right there with me?" she asked him, feeling more vulnerable than ever.

Robin nodded. "Always. Until the very end."

* * *

Regina was surprised by the number of people who had shown up to support her. She knew Mal, Cru and Ursula were going to be called as witnesses to Marian's attack, but she hadn't expected them to show up for the opening arguments. "We're here for you," Ursula assured her.

"Thank you," she said, hugging her friends. It was a bit of stretch, but the four of them made it work.

"Let's head inside, love," Robin said, placing on hand on the small of her back while reaching for the door leading into the courtroom with the other.

Inside, she saw John and Tuck sitting with Will and Ana. Mary Margaret and David were there as well, sitting with Ruby and Belle. August and Archie were sitting in the row behind them. Regina frowned, crossing her arms. "Is anybody back at work?"

"Zelena?" August offered, trying not to laugh.

Mary Margaret shrugged. "Gold was okay with us coming to support you, though he warned us we all couldn't show up every day."

"Well, I am glad you're all here," Regina said, squeezing her assistant and friend's hand. Mary Margaret squeezed it back.

Robin guided her to the front row where her parents sat with Granny. They all slid down, allowing the two of them to sit on the end. Cora leaned over and squeezed Regina's hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared," Regina admitted. "I don't know how this is going to turn out."

She glanced over to the defendant's table. Marian sat there in a crisp navy blue pantsuit, her dark hair falling around her face in loose curls. She wore what appeared to be very expensive jewelry and looked like a lawyer, not a perpetrator.

The real lawyer sat next to her, a tall man with graying blond hair and a smug look on his face. He wore an expensive blue suit, almost matching his client, and had a laptop open on the table. Mal leaned forward. "That's Dimitri Hades. He's one of the best defense attorneys in Avalon."

"Great. How screwed am I?" Regina whispered to her.

Mal patted her shoulder. "Don't focus on that. Just do as we practiced and you'll be fine."

Regina nodded, watching as the Assistant District Attorneys handling her case entered the courtroom. Both were relatively young but eager to make names for themselves. Elsa Arendale had spent the most time with Regina, going over her testimony backwards and forwards until they were both satisfied with it. Meanwhile, Merle Lyndon had worked with Robin and a few other witnesses. Robin had assured her that the young attorney would do a good job.

Both looked much like they always did whenever Regina saw them. Elsa wore a pale blue skirt suit with a white shirt under her jacket. Her light blonde hair was pulled back into an elaborate French braid. Beside her, Merle wore a charcoal gray suit and light blue shirt that both complemented his dark complexion. His dark hair was cut short to his head but still curly and he scanned the room with bright brown eyes, taking everything in.

Regina then glanced over to see who was sitting behind the defense's table. She recognized Marian's parents from her wedding as well as Marian's soon-to-be ex-husband, James. His presence surprised her a bit since she had always believed it was a bad breakup. There wasn't much of anyone else and she momentarily felt bad for Marian.

The door opened and Regina looked over her shoulder, not surprised to see Susan Locksley walk in. Their eyes met and the older woman looked away, no doubt out of guilt. Robin hadn't spoken with his parents since that summer and Regina wondered if it affected Susan at all. But she figured it hadn't as Susan took a seat next to Marian's parents.

Beside her, Robin tensed up. She squeezed his hand in response. "We knew she was going to come," she whispered. "Just ignore her."

"I'm trying, lovely," he whispered back as the judge's clerk entered the room.

The woman looked over the courtroom and nodded. "All rise for the Honorable Judge Tice," she instructed.

Everyone there stood as the judge entered. He was an older man with gray hair and wise eyes, dark robe billowing with his every move. Judge Tice took his seat, looking at the attorneys. "Counsellors, approach so we can deal with a few matters before the jury is brought in."

Regina watched as the three lawyers approached the bench, talking with the judge in low tones. Hades argued about something but Judge Tice shook his head, noting something to his clerk. She jotted it down as the conference ended and the lawyers returned to their respective tables.

Judge Tice turned to the court office. "You can bring in the jury now. We're ready for them."

The court officer disappeared into the hall and a few minutes later returned, the twelve members of the jury behind him. Once again, everyone stood and waited for the jury to file into their proper seats before the judge ordered everyone to be seated.

Once the jury was seated comfortably, Judge Tice talked to them for about a half hour. He told them about what would happen during the trial and that they needed to listen to all the evidence presented to them. The jury was warned against going online to do their own research and was told to keep an open mind throughout the proceedings. He then leaned back in his chair and turned to the prosecutors' table. "Is the state ready with its opening statement?"

"We are, Your Honor." Elsa stood from the table and moved to a podium set up in front of the jury. She paused for a moment before starting: "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. First, the state wants to thank you for fulfilling your civic duty and trusts you will render a fair and just verdict in this case.

"Our legal system acknowledges that there are actions so heinous, they are considered to be against all the people of the state. Yet there is one specific victim in this case. Her name is Regina Mills and you will hear from her later today. I just want to take this time to introduce her to you."

Elsa glanced over at Regina before continuing. "She grew up in Lake Nostos and moved to Avalon after graduating college, when she took a job with Gold and Associates, the well-known advertising firm. She is now a senior associate and has overseen many campaigns. You've probably seen some of her work and never realized it.

"Outside of work, she likes to spend time with her friends. That's what she was doing when the defendant attacked her," Elsa said, pointing to Marian. "Ms. Mills was out in a bar, having a drink and dancing to a local band. She was getting ready to head home to her boyfriend when Dr. Madden swung a beer bottle at her and then proceeded to assault her with her hands."

Stepping from behind the podium, Ela clasped her hands behind her back as she detailed all of Regina's injuries. Regina tightened her grip on Robin's hand, trembling as she recalled the pain in her head and how sore her body had been for days following the attack. A few tears trickled down her cheeks and Robin kissed the side of her head. "It's okay, lovely. You're safe here," he whispered.

Elsa returned to the podium, wrapping up her argument. "Dr. Madden and Ms. Mills are connected by the same person—Robin Locksley. He is currently Ms. Mills' fiancé and was Dr. Madden's longtime boyfriend. No doubt the defense is going to paint Dr. Madden as a woman wronged in love but it is important to note that her relationship with Mr. Locksley was over long before he even met Ms. Mills. The state is going to prove that Dr. Madden had suffered some serious setbacks in her life, got drunk, blamed her problems on Ms. Mills and therefore attacked her. She has no other excuse. Thank you."

As she took her seat, Judge Tice looked up at the clock. "Let's take a ten-minute recess before the defense's open. Court officer, escort the jury out."

"All rise," the clerk ordered. Regina rose to her feet, leaning on Robin as her knees shook. She watched the jury file out before plopping back down on the bench.

Robin sat down next to her and held her. "You're doing good."

"No, I'm not," she sighed. "And that was Elsa's opening statement. She's on my side. What am I going to do when Hades speaks?"

"You're going to hold my hand as tight as possible and you're going to keep your head held high. You are the victim, not Marian," Robin reminded her.

Henry patted her leg. "And you can hold my hand as well."

"You are strong, Regina," Cora reminded her. "You are made of steel."

"You are a Warrior Queen," Mal added, squeezing her shoulder as Cru and Ursula nodded.

The clerk stood up again. "All rise—jury entering."

Robin helped Regina stand as the twelve people with excellent poker faces trooped into the jury box. As they took their seats, everyone in the galley took theirs and waited to hear what Hades would have to say.

"Mr. Hades," Judge Tice said, looking at the defense lawyer. "Are you ready to proceed with your opening or are you going to wait until the state rests its case?"

Hades stood. "No, Your Honor, I'm ready now. Thank you."

Regina held her breath as he approached the podium, smiling at the jury. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I know we're getting close to lunch, so I'll do my best to keep my opening brief.

"Marian Madden worked hard her whole life. And for the most part, she led a life that most would call charmed. She excelled at her studies, she had loving parents, many friends and she found the love of her life at a young age. Marian and Robin Locksley lived in Nottingham and were almost destined to be together. They were happy and when Marian chose to study medicine in the States, Robin followed her rather than be apart from her.

"Marian excelled in her studies and was accepted to Avalon Mercy's resident program, one of the best in the country. From there, she then was accepted into its renowned neurology fellowship and when she finished, the hospital hired her. And while she was forging her career in medicine, Robin had gone back to school and gotten his MBA. He started up a landscaping business and it was thriving."

Hades moved away from the podium, eyes still locked with the jury. "Yet they forgot to take care of their relationship. And soon, they were like strangers to each other. So Robin decided it was best for them to break up."

Robin was the one who squeezed her hand this time and Regina could feel the anger radiating off him. Had Marian told Hades these lies about their relationship or was he just twisted the truth to make her seem more sympathetic to the jury?

"Marian was heartbroken," Hades continued, "but she moved on. She met James and thought they were in love. They got married and that's when Marian learned Robin had also moved on. She briefly met Regina Mills then but her excellent gut instincts that helped her as a doctor told her that Regina was not to be trusted."

She replayed the moment she met Marian in the bathroom at the wedding, trying to figure out what had happened that would make the other woman so suspicious. Regina recalled the look she almost called jealousy that had flashed in Marian's eyes and how cold the woman had seen to her. It had unnerved her then and upset her now. Marian's problem was that Robin had moved on and so she didn't like Regina for that reason.

Hades now moved into what appeared to be justifications for Marian's poor decisions. "After the honeymoon, Marian soon realized that what she had with James wasn't as strong or true as what she had had with Robin. They fought and she finally had to admit she made a mistake in marrying him. And yes, she started to check up on Robin and saw that he was still in a relationship with Regina.

"She also reached out to Robin when they ran into each other at the hospital where Marian worked. They went out for drinks as friends and Marian remembered how great it was to have Robin in her life. On one of their outings, Robin discovered Regina meeting with her ex-girlfriend. Marian thought he would leave her after such a betrayal, but Robin said he couldn't see her instead because it upset Regina. He was choosing her."

Regina frowned at the creative revision at what had happened a year prior. Yes, she had been caught out with Graham but she never demanded Robin stop seeing Marian. He had chosen her because he loved her and Marian's own actions drove him to end their friendship.

"Marian recalled that strange feeling she had had when she first met Regina. So she did something she knew was wrong and against medical ethics, but she looked up Ms. Mills' medical file. And she discovered that she has a serious condition that Robin ought to know. So she reached out and told him. When he rebuffed her, she decided to reach out to his parents in hopes that they would be able to talk sense to him. He didn't listen to them either and Regina filed a complaint against Marian. The hospital suspended and ultimately fired Marian, despite her acclaimed career.

"So, yes, she decided to go to a bar one night in May. Yes, she decided to go alone. She wasn't going for a social outing, like Ms. Mills and her friends. Marian wanted to brood over how bad her life had gotten—no job, in the middle of a divorce, an entire ocean away from her parents, and the one friend who had always been there for her wasn't taking her calls. And then she saw the reason why."

Taking a deep breath, Regina squeezed Robin's hand and took her mother's. It was time to hear what reason Marian was going with to explain her vicious attack on Regina away.

"After a tense conversation with Regina where she and her friends threatened Marian, she retreated to the bar. Not long after that, she saw Regina flirting with a man at the bar. They then started to dance together and even shared a kiss. Marian knew everything she had suspected about Regina was right and that Robin didn't know he was seeing a cheater. So Marian confronted her and when Regina grew belligerent, she was forced to defend herself. And we will prove all of that throughout the course of this trial—that Marian Madden is the true victim, not Regina Mills. Thank you."

Hades returned to his seat as Judge Tice checked the clock. "Okay, folks, I'm going to call lunch. Prosecutors, is your first witness ready to go after that?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Merle said, standing.

"Good," the judge replied. "Then we'll meet back here at two. Have a good lunch, everyone."

* * *

Regina stepped out of the courtroom, almost near tears from how angry she was. "Hearing that story, even I thought I was a bitch. And I know most of it has been twisted to suit Marian's needs."

"Don't worry, Regina," Elsa said, hurrying after them. "Merle and I have prepped you and the witnesses. Everything is going to show that Marian was the aggressor not you. Her actions that night are ultimately on trial, not your relationship with Robin."

"Then why does it feel that way?" Regina asked, wanting to punch something.

Robin wrapped his arm around her. "Because that's what Marian wants. She wants someone—in this case, the jury—to tell her that she was wronged and that I should be with her."

Cora hummed. "Well, I think she's in for a rather rude awakening."

"She is," Elsa agreed. She squeezed Regina's shoulder. "Look, we have an hour for lunch. There are some great places around here. You all go out to eat and don't think about the trial. Everything will be fine."

Though Regina wanted to go back in and strangle Marian with her bare hands, she let Robin guide her back toward the elevators as their small party followed. "Mulan lives around here and suggested a nice bistro about a block away," Robin said. "Let's go there and just relax. I think we all need it."

* * *

When they returned to the courthouse after lunch, Regina felt even more nervous despite having spent the past hour discussing pleasant things with her loved ones. Yet not even they could calm her down or make testifying any less terrifying.

The jury filed back into the room and Judge Tice turned to Elsa and Merle. "Prosecutors, call your first witness."

Merle stood this time and nodded. "The state calls Regina Mills."

With one last squeeze of Robin's hand, she stood and moved beyond the bar. The court officer met her and escorted her to the witness stand. He instructed her to face the clerk and Regina did so as the clerk stood.

"Raise your right hand please," the clerk said. When she saw that Regina had done so, she continued: "Do you solemnly swear or affirm that the testimony you are about to give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do," she said, taking her seat. She then stated her name and address for the record before the questioning started.

Merle gave her a reassuring smile. "Ms. Mills, can you tell us what happened on the evening of May fourth last year?"

Regina took a deep breath and recounted the events that led up to Marian's attack. She addressed the jury, doing her best to make eye contact as well as speak slowly and clearly—just as Mal had taught her.

"Your Honor, I would like to play a part of the Rabbit Hole's security video from that night," Merle requested. "It's been entered as prosecution's exhibit A."

Judge Tice nodded and Merle set up a TV, pressing play and the security footage appeared on the screen. Regina saw herself walk into frame, her cell phone in hand.

"Can you walk us through what's happening, Regina?" Merle asked.

She nodded. "I'm answering a text from Robin and Marian comes up to me, accusing me of cheating on Robin. I tell her she's drunk and then ask her if she has a ride home."

As the jurors watched Regina and Marian talk on the screen, she narrating their conversation as best she could remember it. Then she watched as she turned her back on Marian and as the doctor grabbed a nearby empty bottle, whacking it over Regina's head. She winced, rubbing the spot as she felt a phantom pain.

The attack unfolded on the screen and Regina glanced over at the jury. A few had their hands over their mouths, but most looked horrified. One or two met her eyes, sympathy in them. That was a good thing, Regina reminded herself.

"Do you recall going to the hospital, Ms. Mills?" Merle asked once he turned off the video.

She shook her head. "I was knocked unconscious. When I came to, I was already in the emergency room. I required several stitches and they instructed Robin to monitor me for a concussion."

He asked a few more questions about her recovery before turning to Judge Tice. "I have no more questions, Your Honor."

"Okay." The judge looked at the clock. "I'm going to dismiss the jury for the day. Everyone report here tomorrow at ten o'clock and defense can cross examine the witness. Have a good afternoon."

The jury filled out and Regina was allowed to step down from the witness stand. Hades and Marian were deep in conversation as she passed, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She was just focused on Robin, who wrapped his arm around her the moment she was past the bar again.

He kissed her forehead. "You did wonderful," he murmured to her.

"That was easy," she whispered back. "Tomorrow is going to be hard. Hades gets to ask questions."

"You'll be fine. Don't let him get to you," Mal said, squeezing her shoulder. "Now, go home and get plenty of rest. You want all your strength."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she does nothing but relax tonight." Robin held her closer.

Cru smirked. "I'm sure you'll relax her all right."

"I was going to say that!" Ruby exclaimed, glaring at Cru.

Robin rolled his eyes. "With that, I think it's time to leave. See everyone tomorrow, if you can make it."

"Thank you for coming," Regina said, leaning against him. "Your support means the world to me. I love all of you."

"And we love you," Mary Margaret replied as everyone nodded. A warm feeling engulfed Regina and she blinked back tears as Robin guided her to their car.

* * *

Regina had changed straight from the outfit she had worn to court into her pajamas and Robin did the same. He kissed her forehead. "Why don't you just climb into bed and I'll make us something to eat?"

"I may be tired from the trial but I'm not sick. I can hang around downstairs," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "I know you're not sick. But the bed is way more comfortable than our couch. And you know it."

"You've got me there. Okay." She gave him a quick kiss before diving into bed. "Don't take too long."

"I won't." Robin left the room and she head him head downstairs.

Regina pulled the blankets around her legs and reached for the remote. She turned on the TV and began channel surfing, hoping to find something that could take her mind off the trial for a few hours. Yet every channel was showing Law & Order, CSI or many, many other shows like them.

Just her luck.

She turned off the TV and threw the remote down as Robin returned with a tray. Two bowls with steam rising off it rested on it. "I made us some vegetable soup. Should warm us right up after this winter chill."

"I half expected you to say you had mac and cheese in there," she said, laughing.

"I considered it," he admitted as he set the tray down across her lap. "But then I figured you'd then remind me you have a wedding dress to fit into…"

Regina sighed, thinking of the beautiful gown Cru was making final adjustments to. "I do."

He nodded. "And even though I could tell you that you look beautiful until I'm blue in the face, I know this is important to you. So no mac and cheese. But there will be wine. I'll be right back with it."

She blew on her soup and started to eat as Robin returned with her wine and his beer. He handed both to her before climbing into bed himself. "Who needs a dinner table anyway?"

"We do," she replied. "But this is a nice change of pace."

Robin reached for the remote, turning on a basketball game but muting it so they could still talk. "You okay?"

"Not really, no," she admitted. "I don't know what Hades is going to ask me tomorrow and that frightens me."

"Mal and the prosecutors told you he can only ask you questions about your testimony today."

"But he's going to go try to push Marian's crazy theory that I'm a serial cheater who doesn't deserve you and she was trying to protect you," Regina said, taking a sip of her wine.

Robin nodded. "Most likely. But just answer his questions honestly and calmly. The jury will see you're telling the truth."

"I hope so," she replied. "But I wasn't lying when I said I was almost convinced she was just defending the man she loved from a serial cheater. Hades is really convincing…or maybe she really does love you."

"Marian doesn't love me. She did when we were younger, I know that. But now…I don't know. I think she wants to possess me. That I represent the time in her life when everything worked and if she has me again, she'll have that again."

She chuckled. "Have you been talking to my mother?"

"Maybe," he replied before sighing. "Actually, it was Archie. He's been really helpful."

"I'm glad to hear that." Regina wiped her mouth before finishing her wine. "What do you think about what he said?"

Robin hummed. "I thought it was a lovely fairy tale. But ours is the real love story. Our relationship is good and healthy and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"Neither would I." She moved closer to him, wrapping herself around his arm as she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

Robin turned off the TV, smiling down at her. "Are you done, milady?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Because I am going to take these bowls down to the sink, wash them out, put them in the dishwasher and you are going to take a nice long soak in the tub. Then we are going to turn in for the night so you can get plenty of sleep before facing Hades." He kissed her nose before taking their empty dishes.

Regina watched him leave, a goofy smile on her face. Once again, she thanked whatever deity above sent him her way. She knew she was truly blessed to be loved by Robin Locksley.

No wonder Marian wanted to believe she was still so blessed as well so bad.

* * *

Regina wished she didn't feel so nervous, like her skin was crawling and her stomach was tied up in knots. She knew her hand shook as she sipped the water left for her by the court officer as the jury was led in. All the while, she pointedly avoided looking at Hades.

Judge Tice welcomed the jury before addressing Hades: "Are you ready for cross-examination, counselor?"

"I am, Your Honor," Hades said. He entered Regina's frame of vision, buttoning his black suit jacket with one hand while carrying a notepad with the other. Stopping at the podium, he gave her a smile that seemed genuine but failed to put her at ease. "Good morning, Miss Mills."

"Good morning," she said.

Hades glanced down at his notepad. "Can you explain why you and your friends went drinking on the night of May fourth?"

"We were having a girls' night out," Regina replied.

"And how often do you have these?"

Regina shrugged. "A couple times a year. Cru lives in New York City and Mal lives in Portland, so they're not too far away. But Ursula lives out in California. So whenever she comes back to the East Coast, we all meet up here to spend some time together."

"In a bar? Why not a nice restaurant where you could talk?" Hades asked.

Mal had asked her a similar question during their prep sessions. Regina had been hesitant to answer, not wanting to come off bitchy or paint Cru in a bad light. But Mal had then pointed out it was the truth, something even Cru would say. "Don't worry about her. Worry about the truth," she had advised.

With that in mind, Regina answered his question. "Mal, Ursula and I would've liked that. Cru, though, is used to a different lifestyle and that doesn't appeal to her. So I suggested the bar crawl as a compromise between going to a club or going to dinner. We could all still get drinks, chat a bit and Cru could dance and flirt. We all agreed it was for the best."

Hades nodded. "What number bar was the Rabbit Hole on this crawl?"

"Third," Regina answered. "And ultimately last."

"So you probably weren't very drunk but past tipsy. Is that a fair assumption?"

Regina bit her lip as she recalled that night and how much she had had to drink at the other two bars. "Yes," she decided, "that would be a fair assumption."

Hades nodded. "Would you consider yourself an angry drunk?"

"No, I'm usually a happy one," she replied.

"Yet you got into two fights at the Rabbit Hole." Hades held up two fingers to punctuate his point.

Judge Tice frowned. "Is there a question there, Counselor?"

"Apologies, Your Honor," Hades replied. "Miss Mills, if you're not an angry drunk, then why did you start two different fights?"

"Objection to wording!" Merle stood up, glaring at Hades.

"Sustained," Judge Tice ruled. He glared at Hades. "Be careful, Counselor."

Hades nodded. "Apologies once again, Your Honor. Miss Mills, you were in two fights at the Rabbit Hole, were you not?"

"Yes, I was," she replied.

"Did you start these fights?"

"No, I did not."

He paused, thinking it over. "So you just so happened to end up in two fights with two different people but didn't start them?"

"Correct," she replied. "The first was with your usual drunken creep who can't take no for an answer and thinks that just by complimenting you, you should have sex with him. Many women who go out have experienced that jerk and have had to fight to get away from him. And the second was instigated by Dr. Madden. She accused me of cheating on Robin, I told her she was drunk and then offered to take her home. Then she hit me with a beer bottle."

"Did you say anything else to my client before she hit you? Something that might have provoked her?" Hades asked.

"When I told her I would take her home, she thought I meant my apartment and she said then she could tell Robin about my supposed cheating. I told her that even if she weren't drunk, he wouldn't believe her because her credibility with him was nonexistent."

"Do you think that's what set Dr. Madden off?" he asked.

"Objection," Merle interjected. "Calls for speculation on the witness' part."

Judge Tice nodded. "Sustained."

Hades looked back at his notepad before saying, "Miss Mills, what about your earlier conversation with Dr. Madden?"

"She accused me of ruining her life," Regina said. "She blamed me for everything that had gone wrong, said she needed Robin back in her life and then threatened me."

"Threatened you…how?" Hades asked.

"Dr. Madden said I needed to watch myself. At that point my friends returned to our table and made it clear that Marian needed to back off."

"So, do you think that may have threatened her?" Hades asked.

Merle stood again. "Objection. Calls for speculation on the witness' part…again."

"Sustained," Judge Tice said, growing impatient. "These sound more like questions for your own client, should you be putting her on the stand."

Hades nodded. "I have no more questions for this witness then."

"Redirect?" Judge Tice asked Merle. When he shook his head, the judge looked at her. "You may step down, Miss Mills. And we'll take a ten-minute break."

The jury was escorted out as she returned to the gallery, hugging Robin once she was past the bar. Merle and Elsa leaned over to talk to her. "You did a great job," he assured her.

"He was trying to make it look like I go out drinking and picking fights," she replied as Robin rubbed her back.

Elsa nodded. "It's because Marian is claiming self-defense. They have to show you were a threat to her."

"Which you weren't. I think the jury is seeing that she was definitely the threat." Merle patted her hand. "Don't worry. It will work out."

* * *

The prosecution's case moved quickly and was pretty straightforward after that. Mal, Cru and Ursula were all called to testify. They each backed up Regina's story of a girls' night out that had ended terribly at the Rabbit Hole after Regina was first threatened by Marian, accosted by the drunken lout and then attacked by Marian. Hades tried to paint Regina as an unstable drunk who posed a threat but each of her friends shut that theory down.

"Trust me, darling, that while Regina can hold her own in a verbal spar match and maybe bruise a person's ego, she's not going to be the first to swing a punch. Only if she has to defend herself, really," Cru had said. "Me on the other hand, I have no such qualms about hitting first."

And while Hades had also tried to convince the jury that maybe the three were supporting Regina's story out of sorority loyalty, the prosecution then brought in witnesses not attached to her. The bartender who had been working that night confirmed the drunk had come on to Regina and she had told him to leave her alone. And the bouncer spoke of how Cru had taken down the drunk before he was tossed out. He also spoke about having to pull Marian off an unconscious Regina, which was repeated by a few patrons who had agreed to give witness statements and testify.

When the state rested their case, Regina felt they had done a good job showing that she was the victim and that Marian wasn't trying to defend herself. "I don't understand why she doesn't just take a plea agreement," she said once she was back at home. "Why chance a harsher sentence?"

Robin came out of the kitchen, sighing. "This is classic Marian. If she thinks she's been wronged, she'll go to extremes to be vindicated. She wants a jury to say that she was wronged and she was right to attack you."

"Good Lord. Then what's her attorney going to do to us when we're on the stand?" she asked, curling against him as he plopped down on the couch next to her.

He kissed the top of her head. "To be honest, he's probably going to try to paint us in terrible lights. I want you to remember two things. One, I love you with every fiber of my being and two, that I know you. Nothing Hades tries to say about you will change either of those things."

Tears pricked her eyes as she sat up, kneeling next to him. She laid a hand against his cheeks, staring right into his eyes. "I love you with everything I am. And I know you wouldn't want to get back together with Marian even if she was the last woman on Earth."

"We'll be fine," he replied. "Even if by some miracle Marian wins, that's not going to change us. We're rock solid."

She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They fell back against the couch and Robin adjusted himself into a more comfort position. Regina remained lying on top of him, her ear pressed to his chest in order to listen to his heartbeat. She let its steady rhythm imprint on her mind so that she could remember it throughout the second part of the trial, knowing it would calm her.

* * *

 **A/N** : And that's only part one of the trial! This was getting so long, I had to make the decision to split it. So we'll hear more about Marian's defense in the next chapter. And Cora will finally get to analyze her.

This is a bit dialogue heavy, which I'm afraid went with the fact it's mostly the trial. And the next part will probably be dialogue heavy too, but I'm hoping to work in some more romantic Outlaw Queen moments because I am definitely a romance writer, not a crime writer.

If it all works out, September will most likely have two updates since I really have the rest of the year planned out.

I'll be doing a live reading this Friday, September 2nd around 4 PM New York time. There is still a poll running on my Twitter about which unpublished chapter I'll be reading—including the next chapter of this. So drop by my Twitter and vote if you can!

Happy Tuesday, everyone!

-Mac


	16. Just Desserts

"Just Desserts"

As expected, Hades called Regina as his first witness when the defense started its case. She returned to the stand, being reminded by Judge Tice's clerk that she was still under oath. Hades took his place at the podium and smiled at her. "Miss Mills, can you tell the jury how you and Mr. Locksley met?"

Regina recounted their first meeting for the jury and waited for Hades' follow up question.

"So you just so happened to meet in the grocery store?" Hades asked. "And you agreed to go home with a stranger?"

"I know it sounds dangerous, but I felt I could trust Robin. I guess I saw a kindred spirit in him since we both had really bad days." She smiled at the memory.

Hades nodded. "I see. So you hadn't met him before that despite living in the same neighborhood?"

"No. We worked on opposite sides of the city, had no friends in common before meeting, and didn't have any of the same hobbies," she replied, frowning. "There was no reason we would've met beforehand."

"So you didn't target him?" Hades asked.

Anger boiled in Regina and she took a calming breath. "No. We just so happened to be in the same grocery store and both happen to like macaroni and cheese."

"I see. You really do love him?"

"Yes," she replied, not sure where this was going.

Neither, apparently, did Judge Tice. "Move on, counselor. We're not trying Miss Mills' relationship with Mr. Locksley."

"But I'm trying to show why Dr. Madden felt she needed to protect Mr. Locksley from Miss Mills," Hades argued.

The judge shook his head. "You are presenting a self-defense case. You need to show how Miss Mills was a danger to Dr. Madden at the time of the attack, Counselor. I will not allow this to turn into a trial of Miss Mills and Mr. Locksley's relationship because Dr. Madden wants him back. I am not Jerry Springer."

Hades returned to the defense table and looked at his notepad. "May I request a recess, Your Honor?"

"No," Judge Tice replied. "Either ask questions to support self-defense or release this witness, Counselor."

"Okay, okay. Miss Mills, do you recall the events of January twenty-third of last year?" Hades asked.

Surprised, Regina had to think back. Her stomach twisted as she figured out what he was asking about. "Yes. I discovered Robin and Marian were out drinking at a bar and I grew upset because he hadn't told me."

"And which bar was this?"

"The Rabbit Hole," she said. "That was my first time there."

He nodded, heading back to the podium. "And why were you in the Rabbit Hole?"

She hesitated, knowing what he was getting at. "I was there with Graham Humbert, who is a former boyfriend and is now one of my clients. We were going to have dinner together."

"So it was a business dinner?"

"No," she replied, her stomach tightening. "It was personal."

He smirked. "So you were having an affair?"

"No! We were two people reconnecting as friends, nothing more. I've wanted no one else but Robin since I've met him."

"And yet you both were in a bar with other people," Hades commented. "Why was that?"

"I told you. I was just reconnecting with someone I still considered a friend. And Marian's marriage was starting to disintegrate and she turned to Robin's shoulder to lean on."

"He was willing to do this?"

Regina nodded. "Robin has got a big heart and he still considered Marian a friend. When one of his friends are hurting, he wants to make them feel better."

"So you were okay with seeing him there with Marian?"

"No," she replied, glancing down at her hands. "He hadn't told me he was having a drink with her on a regular basis and I felt betrayed."

Hades nodded. "I see. So you blamed Marian?"

"What? No," Regina replied. "I didn't blame anyone. I did fear that Robin had decided he wanted to go back to her but he showed up at my apartment, swearing that wasn't the case. And he's proven it every day since then, just as I've proven I didn't want to get back together with Graham. We've moved on from that."

"So you didn't report Dr. Madden in retaliation?"

Whenever she thought he couldn't surprise her any more, Regina swore he went and topped himself. "No. That all occurred at the end of January. I reported her at the end of March."

"Would you tell the jury what exactly you accused Dr. Madden of?" Hades motioned to the members of the jury.

"Yes," she said, turning to face them. "Dr. Madden went into my medical records without permission and without cause. She then revealed a medical condition I have to Robin as well as his parents. So I reported her for an ethics violation in regards to confidentiality and HIPPA."

Hades nodded. "Robin told you about this violation?"

"He did. And then his parents confirmed that Dr. Madden told them about my condition as well."

"So you would've been upset with her when you saw her at the Rabbit Hole," Hades surmised. "Is that why you confronted her?"

Regina frowned, shaking her head. "She confronted me, asking me to drop the complaint. I refused."

"And the fight that happened?"

"As I said earlier, I was trying to leave and was going to take Marian with my friends and me to make sure she got home safely. Even after she accused me of cheating on Robin. I turned my back and she hit me with a bottle."

Hades nodded. "Why did you turn away?"

"To get better reception," she replied.

"It wasn't to grab a weapon of your own?"

"No. I had no desire to fight or harm Marian." She resisted the urge to glare at him, knowing it wouldn't look good to the jury.

He paused before clearing his throat. "I have no more questions, Your Honor."

As he returned to his seat, Marian glared at him. She was clearly not happy with what had happened and Regina wondered what she had been expecting.

Judge Tice looked at the clock. "I think now's a good time to break for lunch. We'll continue with cross-examination after lunch. See everyone then."

* * *

After lunch, cross-examination was quick. Merle was able to once again drive home the point that Regina was Marian's victim and not the other way around. She also believed they did a good job dismantling the self-defense claim Hades was putting forth on Marian's behalf.

When she stepped down, she felt relief to know it was for good. She had done everything she could to support her case and she believed she had done so.

"Counselor, is your next witness here?" Judge Tice asked Hades once Regina had returned to her seat.

Hades stood. "Yes, Your Honor. The defense calls Robin Locksley to the stand."

Robin squeeze Regina's hand before passing the bar. He followed the court officer to the stand and was sworn in as Hades took his place at the podium again.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Locksley," Hades greeted.

"Good afternoon," Robin replied, not bothering to give him a smile.

Hades cleared his throat. "Mr. Locksley, how long have you known Dr. Madden?"

"Since we were children…So I'd say over thirty years. We grew up only a couple blocks apart and went to the same schools back in England."

"And how long were you two in a romantic relationship?" he asked.

Robin shifted in his seat. "Almost seventeen years."

"Seventeen years," Hades repeated. "So you got to know her very well. During that time, did you ever see Dr. Madden get angry to the point of violence?"

"I had seen Marian get angry but she was never prone to violence," he admitted.

Hades smiled. "And was she one to seek revenge?"

Robin paused and Regina knew he was considering how best to word his answer. "If Marian believed she had been wronged, she would go to great lengths to secure what she believed to be justice."

"According to Miss Mills, Dr. Madden allegedly revealed personal medical information to you about Miss Mills. Is that correct?" Hades asked.

"It is," Robin answered. "Dr. Madden revealed a condition Regina has that affects her fertility. I was already aware of said condition so her plan of using that to drive a wedge between me and Regina didn't work."

"Did this seem unusual to you? That Dr. Madden would reveal such confidential information?"

Robin sighed. "Yes and no."

"Which is it? Yes or no?" Hades pressed.

Judge Tice held up his hand as he leaned forward to address Robin. "Is this something that requires further explanation?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Robin replied. At the judge's nod, he continued: "Marian has found out information about rivals in the past. Nothing too damaging or scandalous, but just things that would prove that she was better than them. Like the other person going against her for her fellowship. She had found out his grade point average hadn't been as high as hers and brought that up often. When she was chosen, it validated that she was the best and that she had struck the final blow against him receiving the fellowship."

Hades seemed a bit shocked by this, which surprised even Mal since she leaned over to whisper: "Never ask a question you don't know the answer to."

The defense lawyer seemed to recover quickly though. "Was there anything illegal or unethical about that case?"

"No. She found out the information from a fellow resident who had gone to the same school as her competitor. It was just some information she had kept stored up and used it to her advantage," Robin said. "Marian had always been careful not to do anything that could hurt her own chances and career."

Hades nodded. "Mr. Locksley, why did you and Dr. Madden break up?"

Robin shrugged. "There were many, many reasons. But I guess in the end, we were just too different. We had grown up and apart."

"But if you had to pick one main reason, what would it be?" Hades pressed him.

Robin sighed. "Children. I want them, she doesn't."

"Yet you're going to marry a woman who can't have children." As both the judge and Merle started, Hades held up his hand. "Withdrawn. Thank you, Mr. Locksley."

After glaring at the lawyer, Judge Tice leaned toward Robin. "Do you need a break, sir?"

"No, no. I'm fine," Robin insisted despite Regina's attempts to get him to rest using telepathy. She sighed as she leaned back, relieved that it was Merle now questioning him.

He would go easy on Robin.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Locksley," Merle greeted, waiting for Robin to respond. Once he did, the lawyer continued. "I want to start at the end, as it were. You told Mr. Hades that your relationship with Dr. Madden ended for many reasons. Care to elaborate?"

Robin shifted in his seat. "We were kids when we got together and ultimately, we grew up into two people who were no longer compatible. We had created lives separate from each other and while I made attempts to integrate myself into her life, she did little to do so with mine."

"What do you mean by that?" Merle asked.

"I made sure I went to every function she asked me to, smiling and chatting with people who could advance her career at the hospital," he replied. "When I asked her to do things for my company, I got excuses and sometimes, she just didn't show at all. I think she met my Merry Men once."

"Why do you think that was?"

Hades stood up. "Objection! Calls for speculation!"

"It goes to why the witness broke up with the defendant," Merle argued.

Judge Tice rubbed his chin. "I'll allow it but watch it, Counselor. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Merle turned back to Robin. "Do you need me to repeat the question?"

Robin shook his head. "I started to get the feeling that she was ashamed of me. It was confirmed when she finally let me come with her to a Christmas party. Several of her colleagues kept asking me about my business trips. I finally got one to tell me that Marian had told them I was a senior officer in a global business and often traveled to other places. When I confronted her, she said she couldn't tell her respected peers that she was dating a glorified gardener."

In the gallery, Regina clenched her hands into fists as she glared at Marian. How dare she put down all of Robin's hard work like that? Robin was a small business owner and a successful one. Certainly not someone to be ashamed of at all.

"I also found there was a disparity at home. Marian worked a lot of hours at the hospital so I ended up doing a lot of the chores. Whenever she was home, she still did nothing…except criticize my housework. She believed herself above chores," Robin explained.

"Did you fight over that?" Merle asked.

Robin nodded. "In the end, we fought over everything—she didn't like anything I did, any of my friends, anything I wore. She wanted me to be someone completely different, someone she imagined to be perfect. I tried. Seventeen years is a long time devoted to one person and I didn't want to give it all up…but when she said she didn't want children, it was the final nail in the coffin. I knew we weren't compatible and that there was nothing to fix us."

"So you ended it?"

"I talked it over with Marian and we both agreed it was best if we ended the relationship, found people who could make us happy," he said. "I always liked to believe we ended on good terms."

Merle nodded. "When did you meet Miss Mills?"

"June eighth, 2015," he replied.

"And how long had you been broken up with Dr. Madden by then?"

Robin looked up and Regina recognized that he was calculating something in his head. "Two years," he replied. "Maybe a bit more."

Merle nodded. "Had you seen any other women during that time?"

"A couple, yeah. They didn't last too long, though," Robin said.

"So Miss Mills definitely wasn't just some rebound, right?"

Robin frowned. "She absolutely wasn't. From the moment I met her, I knew Regina was special. We connected pretty quickly."

"So you have never had any interest in reuniting with Dr. Madden?"

"No, not really," he replied. "I missed her friendship but as a companion and a lover, not so much."

Regina glanced over at the defense table. Hades had his hand on Marian's arm, no doubt keeping her from shouting out of turn as the woman looked on the verge of angry tears. While Regina knew this had to hurt her, she couldn't find it in her to really care. These were truths Marian needed to finally accept.

Merle leaned forward. "Would you have believed Marian if she told you that Regina was cheating on you?"

"Of course not," Robin replied. "She revealed confidential medical information about Regina to break us up so I knew she would try anything to do so. Besides, I trust Regina and know she is loyal and true."

"Thank you, Mr. Locksley." Merle looked up at Judge Tice. "I have no more questions for this witness, Your Honor."

Judge Tice looked over at Hades. "Redirect?"

"No, Your Honor," Hades replied even as Marian continued to glare at him.

"Alright. Mr. Locksley, you're excused. And I think I'm going to call it a day. Court will resume tomorrow morning. Have a good night, everyone." Judge Tice nodded at the court officer, who escorted the jury out.

Robin passed the bar, never looking at Marian though she tried to catch his eye. Instead he walked right up to Regina and pulled her close. "Let's go home," he said, voice strained.

* * *

Regina pulled on her coat as she slid the door to the backyard open. A soft snow had started to fall but Robin still stood in the middle of their yard, staring up at the sky. She was growing concerned and approached him with caution. "Robin, it's cold out here. Come inside."

"I will," he said, voice sounding distant. "In a little bit."

"Robin, you can't stay out here. Come in with me and we can talk about it." She took his gloved hand and gave it a slight tug.

He shook his head. "Not yet."

"Alright," she said. "But please talk to me. You're scaring me."

"I think I understand my mother better now," he replied.

She tilted her head, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"For a long time, I told myself that the split was amicable, that we had just grown apart. That I wanted to stay her friend because of what we had been and because we did get along. I squashed down the anger I felt toward her that I completely blocked it out," he replied. "So like Mum, I only saw the good."

"I've always thought you had somewhat of a rose-colored view of your relationship with Marian," she told him, taking his other hand. "But it's okay to want to remember the good times. It sounds like you two had them."

"We did. And I wanted to hold onto them. I told myself that I didn't want to the be the guy who only thought of the bad times and badmouthed my ex every chance he got. I always told myself that I had no doubt done things to end the relationship as well. And after being on the stand, reliving the end…I'm done telling myself all that."

Regina nodded. "You're allowed to be angry. She hurt you. So be angry. Just don't freeze in the process."

He shrugged. "The trial is about you, not me. I didn't want to burden you so I came out here to rage by myself."

"Let's be real. This was always about the both of us." When she saw him still hesitate, Regina grew stern. "Robin Michael Andrew Locksley, you get your ass in the nice warm house and unload on me. Got it?"

His eyebrow went up as a devious smirk came to his face. Before he could say anything, though, she held up her hand. "Don't. Even."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, clutching her hand as they trudged back into the house.

In short order, they were soon curled up on the couch, cocooned in blankets and sipping hot chocolate. Regina leaned back, facing Robin. "Okay. Spill."

He sighed. "I told you. I'm just angry at how she treated me—like I was someone to be ashamed of, like I was her servant rather than a boyfriend, that she couldn't be bothered to give me the time of day but I was expected to drop everything when she wanted me. I kept trying to convince myself there was equality in our relationship and our breakup but there wasn't."

"And the trial made you realize this?" she asked.

"No, it just made me finally say it out loud," he replied. "I started to realize how unhealthy and unbalanced my relationship with Marian was after I met you. The past nineteen months have shown me what a good and loving relationship really is."

A warmth not caused by the hot chocolate radiated inside her and she set her mug down on the table. She shifted on the couch, straddling his legs and wrapping her arms around him. "I feel sorry for Marian because she didn't treasure you while she had you. You are the most amazing partner, Robin Locksley."

He grinned, biting his lower lip at he pushed back her hair to rest his hand against her neck. "And I'm all yours."

Robin responded with a great hunger, like a man deprived of affection. After learning more about his relationship with Marian, it seemed to her he had been starved for some time before the breakup. So she would let him get his fill.

He slid his hand under her shirt, cupping one of her breasts as he broke the kiss with a groan. "No bra, lovely?"

"We're home," she said. "No need for it, right?"

"You're getting no complaints from me." He smirked as he pulled off her shirt and brought his lips to one of her nipples.

She moaned, digging her fingers into his hair as she began grinding against him. He grew hard against her, causing the right friction against her clit. She grew wetter with each movement.

Yet this wasn't about her pleasure, not yet. She wanted to give Robin the attention he had been denied before they had met. Gently tugging on his hair, she got him to release her nipple. He looked up at her with hooded eyes, desire and love in his darkening eyes. "Is something wrong, lovely?"

"Sit up," she instructed, getting off him.

"Why?" he asked, though he did as she said. As she sank to her knees in front of the couch, his eyes widened a bit. "Oh. Are you sure?"

She pulled down his zipper with a chuckle. "I like to do this, just not all the time. You don't want to eat me out all the time, right?"

"I always want to go down on you," he said, breathing growing shallow in anticipation of what was to come.

Regina rolled her eyes as she pulled down his pants, releasing his cock from his boxers. She wrapped his fingers around it and began to pump lazily. "Well, hold onto that desire. Right now is about you."

He threaded his fingers in her hair, caressing her scalp. "Thank you."

She gave him a quick smile before taking him into her mouth. The groan he let out aroused her as much as any of his touches. But she ignored it to focus on him and his cock, using both her hand and her mouth to stimulate him.

As he grew harder, she started to use her mouth more and more. She teased him with her tongue, flicking it over his tip each time. There was a salty tang there as the first drops of arousal emerged from it. He was almost right where she wanted him.

Reaching for his balls, she fondled him as she sucked. His fingers grew tense against her head, almost pulling at her hair. She didn't mind, enjoying his throaty moans and babbled nonsense too much. With one squeeze from her, Robin lurched forward with a cry and spilled into her mouth.

She swallowed as she released his cock, using the napkin by her now cold chocolate to wipe her mouth. Robin was slumped over on the couch, looking like his limbs had turned to jelly. He was breathing hard and his eyes were closed, lips curved in a satisfied smile.

"Enjoy?" she asked.

"God, Regina," he gasped. "That was amazing."

"There's plenty more where that came from." Regina started to unbutton his shirt as she trailed kisses up his chest. She teased both nipples with her tongue before kissing him, letting him taste himself on her tongue.

When they broke the kiss, though, he shook his head. "It's your turn, lovely. And don't say it's all about me. Because if it is, then let me do this. Please."

She nodded and he had her naked within minutes. "Not taking this slow?" she teased.

"I told you," he said, "I always want to go down on you."

"So I guess we should switch places?" Regina climbed onto the couch.

He shook his head, lying flat on the couch. "Sit on me."

She froze, her heart skipping a beat. It was a position they had never tried during the year they had been sexually active. Regina was a bit nervous about it and tilted her head. "You sure?"

"Yes," he replied, reaching out to pull her closer. "It'll be fine. You'll see."

Trusting him, Regina nodded and framed his face with her legs. She gripped the back of the couch with one hand as she took a deep breath. "Like this?"

"Just like that." He kissed her inner thigh before his tongue flicked over her clit. Regina groaned from the slight contact and when Robin's lips closed around the bud of nerves, the dull pleasure exploded into something sharper inside her.

She gasped, her grip tightening on the couch as Robin licked and sucked on her. It was her turn for her breathing to become shallow. Her free hand found her breast, teasing her own nipple as she felt herself build toward a release.

Yet it was not enough. She released her breast to grab at Robin's hair, pushing him closer to her. Her hips bucked as well, trying to keep his lips and tongue on her. Robin responded enthusiastically and she let out a strangled moan.

With a cry of his name, she came hard and fast. A haze clouded her mind as she pulled at Robin's hair, digging her nails into the couch cushions. She rode out the waves of pleasure, letting Robin bring her down gently.

Her body trembled as she collapsed onto him, her heated flesh slick against his. She closed her eyes as she nuzzled his neck and he combed her hair with his fingers. Robin kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she mumbled, wrapping her arm around him. "And I hope I love you the way you deserve."

"You do." He kissed her forehead again, rubbing lazy circles into her back.

Sleep tried to tug her down. "Maybe we should go to bed," she said, yawning.

"All right, lovely." He picked her up, cradling her close. "I'll even give you a massage when we get upstairs."

"This was supposed to be about you."

"I like pampering you. It pleases me."

She smiled against his skin. "You can do all that when I'm not going to fall asleep on you. How about we cuddle instead?"

He chuckled. "I can cuddle."

Regina felt him lay her on their bed and douse all the lights. He then climbed in next to her and pulled her close again. They laid together, enjoying how relaxed they were at that moment for she knew it wasn't going to last.

* * *

By the time they were back in the courtroom, they were both tense again. They sat, hand-in-hand, next to her parents as the jury filed in. Cora held a pad in her hand, ready to take notes. She had been waiting for this almost as long as she had waited to analyze George Locklsey.

"Your Honor, the defense calls Marian Madden to the stand," Hades said, motioning to his client.

Marian stood. She wore a white suit with a black silk shirt under the jacket. Her black and white pumps clicked as she approached the witness stand, climbing the stairs into the box. Facing the clerk, Regina could see her hair was pulled back into a bun and pinned into place. She looked like a model yet again, all put-together.

Once she was sworn in, Hades smiled at her. "Good morning, Dr. Madden."

"Good morning," she replied.

"Dr. Madden, you heard Mr. Locksley's testimony about your relationship yesterday, correct?"

She nodded. "It was painful."

"How so?"

Marian glanced down at her hands and Regina thought she was trying to make herself tear up. "I didn't realize he had been so angry with me. If we had just talked it out, I'm sure we could've worked on our relationship."

"You didn't know he was unhappy?"

She sighed. "I suspected. We had been together for seventeen years and when he brought up marriage, I still wanted to wait. I was almost done with my fellowship and I believed I would then have free time again. But I guess it was too late."

Hades looked at his notepad. "Mr. Locksley made it seem like the breakup was mutual over your difference in opinion regarding children."

"Robin wanted to leave," she said. "I wanted him to be happy."

"Did you really not want children, Dr. Madden?"

She paused before taking a deep breath. "At the time, yes. I put my career before Robin and his wants. I realize that now. We could've had children."

Beside Regina, Robin scoffed softly. He was as entertained as she was by Marian's little fairy tale—namely, not at all. She glanced over at the jury, to gauge their reaction. Most didn't seem swayed by Marian's story.

"Mr. Locksley testified that you didn't show much interest in him," Hades continued, "and that at one point, you flat out lied about him. What do you have to say about that?"

"I am ashamed I did that. I wanted to impress my colleagues and at the time, didn't really see how starting and running your own business was an accomplishment. So I lied to make myself look better." She grimaced.

Cora jotted down several notes on her pad but Regina was unable to read what she had written. So she focused on Marian instead.

"Did you love James, the man you married?" Hades asked.

She shrugged. "I thought I did. I thought we were well matched. He's a successful lawyer and we both have stressful jobs. But I wanted him to be Robin. He isn't and it wasn't fair to him."

"So you sought out Mr. Locksley?"

"Yes," she replied. "He knew and understood me the best. And I needed that. He seemed to be enjoying himself when we met up. It felt like old times."

"And then Miss Mills shut it down?"

Marian nodded as Regina seethed. "Robin and I went out to lunch. Despite the fact that we had seen Miss Mills out with another man, he said he was going to beg her forgiveness and that it was best if we didn't see each other again."

"Is that when you told him about Miss Mills' condition?" Hades asked.

"I know it was wrong to look into her medical file, but I got the feeling she was hiding more than just meetings with another man from Robin," Marian explained. "So I looked up her file. Given how important I knew children were to him, I thought he should know."

Robin rolled his eyes and shook his head as Hades continued: "But Robin claimed to already have known?"

"He did," she said. "But I felt he was just covering up because he couldn't leave her. That he convinced himself that he was in love with her."

"Is that why you reached out to his parents?"

She nodded. "I still had a good relationship with Susan, Robin's mother, and knew they were close. I hoped she could talk some sense into him. I didn't realize that Regina had splintered that relationship as well."

Regina's stomach churned and Robin took her hand, leaning over to whisper: "Mum splintered our relationship. Not you."

As Regina nodded, though not really believing him, Hades continued: "How did you feel when you found out that Miss Mills had reported you to the hospital?"

"At first, guilty," Marian replied. "I had broken rules and laws. But then I got mad because I realized she no doubt did it to get back to me, not because she was some great champion of medical ethics."

Regina gritted her teeth, knowing how much she agonized over the decision to report Marian as she knew how devastating it could be to the woman's career. She wished she could go back onto the stand to contradict everything Marian was saying.

"Can you tell the jury the results of the investigation triggered by Miss Mills' allegations?" Hades asked.

Marian nodded. "I was suspended and ultimately fired from my job. I could lose my medical license still. That hasn't been determined yet."

"Why don't you tell us about the night of May fourth?" Hades prompted gently.

"As I said, I had been suspended from the hospital," she said. "It didn't look good and I really had no one to turn to. My family is back in England, Robin ended our friendship and all my other friends were really James'. So I went out drinking. In hindsight, maybe it wasn't the best idea."

"And as we known, Miss Mills was in the same bar. Who approached who first that night?" he asked.

Marian sat up straighter. "Regina approached me. She was drunk and cursing me out. I tried to plead with her to leave me alone, that my life was in pieces already but she wouldn't. Then her friends came up to us and threatened me so I removed myself from that situation."

Hades paused, almost as if he was as surprised by her answer as Regina was. "You're sure Miss Mills approached you?" he pressed.

"Yes."

"Even though several witnesses have already testified otherwise?"

She nodded. "Regina approached me. She was like a madwoman."

Hades hesitated as if he had been knocked off his game. Regina watched him as he continued his questioning, no longer as confident as he had been. "If you felt threatened, why not leave?"

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty and I was drunk—not as drunk as Regina," she was quick to add. "I should've left. But I guess I felt she was all bark and no bite. But I did keep my eye on her."

"And what did you see?"

"Regina spent the next hour dancing, cozying up to every man on the dancefloor. I think I saw her get a little too friendly with one of her friends, if you know what I mean. Then she flirted with some barfly and let him grope and kiss all her. All I could think was that Robin had left me for that uncultured, ill-bred cheater."

There was an audible gasp from the jury box and the gallery. "Ill-bred?" Henry hissed.

"Uncultured?" Cora asked, no doubt thinking of all their family outings to the ballet and museums during Regina's upbringing. She and her mother still had season tickets to the Avalon Ballet Theater.

Regina frowned. "I'm no cheater."

Judge Tice banged his gavel, bringing silence to the room. "Order in the court. Mr. Hades, do you or your client need a moment?"

"No," Marian said. "I'm fine."

Hades nodded. "So you decided to go confront her?"

"Thanks to my anger and some liquid courage, I forgot the threat she posed. I saw her leaving and she was texting someone, another one of her manwhores no doubt."

There was another gasp and Judge Tice banged his gavel again, frowning at Marian. "Dr. Madden, please keep in mind you are in a court of law."

"I apologize, Your Honor," she said.

Regina expected the judge to give her a few minutes but he just nodded at Hades to continue his questioning. She guessed that he wanted this to end as much as the rest of them did.

"Dr. Madden, what did you and Miss Mills discuss at that point?" Hades asked.

"I told Regina that I knew about her cheating on Robin and that she should just let him go if she wasn't going to be faithful," Marian replied. "She just laughed and called me a drunk. I told her I was going to tell Robin the truth and she laughed again, saying he wouldn't believe me. She brainwashed him into thinking I was a liar."

"What happened next?"

"Regina said she wasn't going to let me tell Robin anything anyway and so I grabbed the bottle to defend myself, fearing she was going to hurt me," Marian said.

Hades cleared his throat. "Dr. Madden, we've seen the video footage from the bar. Miss Mills' back was to you. Did you still feel threatened?"

"Yes," she replied. "I knew that if I didn't grab the bottle and strike first, she was going to do it. And maybe a lot worse."

"So you felt your only course of action was to protect yourself?"

"Yes," she repeated. "Regina was crazed and I feared she would do something to me."

Hades nodded. "No more questions, Your Honor."

The judge nodded as well. "Then we'll have a ten-minute break and continue with cross examination before lunch. Court officer, please escort the jury out."

Everyone stood as the jury filed out of the room and returned to the jury room which Regina had been told was not far from the courtroom. She stood, her legs shaking and barely holding her weight as anger consumed her. It took all her self-control not to fly across the courtroom and show Marian what a real threat looked like.

"Why don't we quickly regroup in the conference room?" Merle suggested as he and Elsa stood.

Cora nodded. "I think that's a good idea. There's something I want to discuss with you."

Robin took Regina's hand and they followed the assistant district attorneys to a room not far from the courtroom. He eased her into a leather rolling chair, leaning over her. "Deep breaths, lovely," he told her softly.

"I want to kill her," Regina hissed.

He nodded. "I understand. I feel the same. But we can't let the jury see that or they might think Marian did have a reason to be afraid."

"I think we've shown she didn't," Elsa assured him. "But we're going to have to get her to crack, despite what is clearly Hades' expert coaching."

Merle shook his head. "Hades was thrown off. I don't think she's playing by his rule book. She's determined to vilify Regina, not realizing it may cost her the trial."

"Makes sense," Cora replied, looking at her pad. "This isn't an official diagnosis since I haven't had a proper talk with her, but I think Marian suffers from Narcissistic Personality Disorder. She's going to view herself as better than everybody else and not take any responsibility. Everyone else—especially Regina—did something wrong. Not her."

"What's your suggestion then?" Elsa asked.

"You need to shake her up," Cora advised. "Get her to reveal her true colors by challenging her perception of herself. You need to really drive home the fact that she's in the wrong."

Merle nodded, turning to his colleague. "You take this. We don't want the jury to view her with any pity."

"And they'll see me as a woman calling another woman on her bull rather than a man badgering a woman, trying to paint her as hysterical. Sure," Elsa agreed.

They huddled in a corner, no doubt going over last minute strategies. Regina returned her attention to Robin, who had collapsed into the chair next to her. She frowned, taking his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Narcissistic Personality Disorder," he repeated, sounding somewhat dazed.

Cora sighed, leaning against the table. "As I said, it's not official. It's just what I can figure from her testimony and from what you've told me. She's gone into medicine, a very well-respected career, and decided on cardiology as a specialty. She'll go to great lengths to prove others aren't as good as her and she treats everyone as lesser."

"So it really wasn't me, it was her?" Robin asked.

She nodded. "It probably really emerged while she was dating you just because it's the time frame we see the disorder truly manifest, but it explains why her relationship with you and her husband imploded."

"And why she's fixated on me? She sees herself as perfect so the fault must lie with me?" Regina asked.

"Precisely." Cora tucked her fingers under Regina's chin, giving her a proud smile.

Robin sighed, rubbing his face. "It's almost over, right?"

"Pretty much," Merle said, approaching them. "Once we finish with Marian, which hopefully will be today, we can deliver closing statements tomorrow. The jury could have it within twenty-four hours."

Elsa checked her watch. "We should head back into the courtroom. We don't want Judge Tice upset with us."

They stood but Robin held Regina back. He gave her a hug and a quick kiss. "Remember, I know the real you. Anything Marian says is just a figment of her imagination," he reminded her.

"Doesn't mean it still won't hurt," Regina admitted. She then took a deep breath. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Once everyone was situated again, Elsa stepped up to the podium. "Hello, Dr. Madden."

"Hello," Marian said, looking a bit unnerved. Except for the opening statement, Elsa had been quiet throughout the trial. So she was already off her game, Regina realized. That was a good thing.

"Dr. Madden, why did you become a doctor?" Elsa asked.

Marian paused before replying: "To help people, of course. Are you now going to remind me of the Hippocratic Oath, counselor?"

Elsa looked up at the judge, who leaned over. "This is not a dialogue, Dr. Madden. The lawyer asks the question, you answer. If you don't understand, you ask me and I'll see if we can help you. Otherwise, just answer the question posed to you."

"Yes, sir," she replied, sounding a bit sullen to Regina.

The judge nodded at Elsa. "Proceed, counselor."

"Thank you, Your Honor," she replied, stepping next to the podium. "The medical profession is highly respected, almost revered. Would you agree, Dr. Madden?"

"Yes, but rightly so. We perform things that could be called miracles. I have kept several people who would've died alive through my surgeries," Marian boasted.

"So in some ways, you feel you're contributing more toward society than other people?"

"Damn right I am," she replied.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Like Mr. Locksley and Miss Mills?"

"Objection!" Hades shouted, standing up.

"Withdrawn," Elsa replied, before the judge could make a ruling. "Dr. Madden, why exactly did you come to dislike Miss Mills?"

Marian paused, as if trying to piece together the answer that would best suit her. "I can't put my finger on it. There just seemed to be something…off about her. And then she forbade Robin from talking to me."

"Mr. Locksley is an intelligent and strong person. Are you saying he would let a woman dictate his life?"

"If it would make her happy, yes," she replied.

Elsa nodded. "Because that's what he did with you?"

"Yes," Marian answered before catching herself. "No, no. Robin was free to do whatever he wanted and didn't need my permission."

"You were together seventeen years. Why didn't you get married again?"

"Robin wanted to but I wanted to wait until I was set in my medical career. He saw the logic in that."

Elsa leaned forward. "So he agreed with you? Or did he do what made you happy?"

"He agreed with me," Marian insisted.

"Who chose where you went on vacation?"

"We discussed it together," she replied, "but we usually ended up where I wanted to go. He understood that I had little time off so I wanted to spend it where I would be happy."

Elsa frowned. "But what about his happiness?"

"He was happy if I was…" Marian trailed off as she realized she had been caught in the prosecutor's trap. She scowled.

Ignoring her, Elsa pushed on. "Mr. Locksley testified that the relationship ended mutually, that you two wanted different things in life. Was that true?"

Marian shook her head. "He was unhappy and needed to go find himself. I thought he would come back after a year. When he didn't, I moved on."

"And then he moved on," Elsa said. "He met Miss Mills and planned a life with her…"

"She planned the life and he just went along with it!" Marian yelled. "He wants to be with me. I know it."

"Dr. Madden, please control yourself or I will have you removed," Judge Tice admonished her. "Let Miss Arendale ask a question and then you respond in a civil manner."

Marian shrank back in her seat. "Yes, sir. I apologize."

The judge nodded at Elsa, who thanked him before continuing. "Dr. Madden, Robin said he was the one who did most of the chores. Did you help at all?"

"I was busy saving lives," she said. "Robin had more time."

"He was building a company from the ground up. And didn't you have days off?"

She hesitated. "I did. But I needed to rest. My job was so stressful and too important…"

"For you to do chores?" Elsa challenged.

"That's not what I'm saying. Robin understood."

"Or you thought he understood," Elsa said. When Hades started to rise, she then said: "Withdrawn."

Marian was beginning to squirm in her chair and Elsa smiled, challenging every preconception Marian had about her relationship with Robin. By the time Elsa was done, it seemed she didn't know what was true or not.

"Let's just go back over the events of May fourth," Elsa said once Marian was good and shaken up. "You testified that Regina approached you, angry. Do you stand by that?"

"Yes," she said. "I was just sitting there minding my own business and she came up, yelling at me."

Elsa held up several reams of paper. "Dr. Madden, we have taken a number of depositions from patrons who were in the Rabbit Hole that night. Many of them state that you were sitting at the bar and not a table most of the night. That you went over to the table where Miss Mills was sitting. Does that sound familiar?"

Marian held her head high. "They are lying. Miss Mills convinced them to support her."

"And why would she do that?" Elsa pressed.

"Because she has a vendetta against me!" Marian pointed to where Regina sat in the gallery. "She knows Robin still loves me and really wants to be with me. She knows I'm better than her. I'm a doctor, she just sells people things. I actually contribute to society. Why would he want to be with her? I doubt she's that good in bed. And he's a catch. So she's not letting him go and she's trying to get me out of their lives so she won't lose Robin to me."

Silence descended the courtroom as Regina realized they had watched Marian come unhinged. As her mother shook her head, Regina felt a pang of sympathy for the woman on the stand. She needed help.

Elsa recovered first. "Dr. Madden, to prove self-defense, you need to show that you were scared for your safety. Was Regina really an imminent threat? Was she really going to cause you physical harm?"

"I don't want to answer any more questions." Marian crossed her arms, looking like a sullen toddler than a respected doctor.

Judge Tice sighed, setting down his pen. "Do you want to treat the witness as hostile or do you want to end your questioning?" he asked Elsa.

She glanced back at Merle, who gave a nod. "We have no more questions," she replied, gathering her papers.

"Mr. Hades? Cross-examination?" Judge Tice asked.

Hades shook his head, which surprised the judge and the prosecutors. Marian looked angry and Regina thought that if it were possible, steam would be blowing out of her ears as she stormed off the witness stand.

Once she took her seat, Hades rose. "Your Honor, the defense rests."

"Okay," Judge Tice said, checking the clock. "We'll break for lunch and when we come back, be prepared for your closing arguments, Mr. Hades."

The jury filed out but Regina watched Hades. He looked so defeated while Marian looked ready to kill him. For the first time in the entire trial, Regina felt bad for him.

* * *

She and Robin passed through the metal detectors as they came back from lunch, spying Hades talking with Elsa and Merle. Regina frowned, nudging Robin with her shoulder. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Maybe a plea deal? Marian has to know it can't be going well for her," Robin suggested, taking her hand.

As they approached the three lawyers, Hades shook Elsa's hand and then Merle's before heading toward the elevator bank. Regina hurried toward the prosecutors. "Well?"

"We were just talking," Elsa told her.

Robin sighed. "No plea deal?"

Merle and Elsa looked at each other before he looked back at them. "We hadn't really told you, but we've been trying to get Marian to accept a plea deal for a while now. Hades is open to it but Marian isn't. He must abide by his client's wishes."

"He knows he's lost," Elsa said. "We all know it. The jury will probably be given the case tomorrow morning. I doubt they will take long. This will most likely all be over within twenty-four hours."

"Come on," Merle said, motioning to the elevators. "Let's head up together."

* * *

Hades delivered his closing argument, in which he once again tried to push the self-defense theory. Regina didn't think he had quite the same bluster as he did in his opening but admired him for still doing his job in the face of obvious defeat.

Once he sat down, Elsa delivered the state's closing just like she had delivered the opening arguments. She took the podium, smiling at the jury. "We're almost there, ladies and gentlemen. We just need you to hold on a bit longer.

"The state is asking you to find Marian Madden guilty of aggravated assault. His Honor will instruct you about what the law says, but I'll lay it out as well. Aggravated assault occurs when someone, in this case Marian Madden, attacks another person, Regina Mills, and causes serious bodily injury. You have seen the pictures taken of Miss Mills in the emergency room that night so you know that Dr. Madden caused bodily injury and that it was serious. Second, the person uses a dangerous weapon. And the law has a very broad definition of a weapon, so when Dr. Madden picked up that beer bottle and swung it at Miss Mills' head, she turned it into a dangerous weapon.

"Her lawyer has admirably argued self-defense in the wake of overwhelming evidence to the contrary. Because the only thing that was truly in danger that night on Dr. Madden's part was the fairy tale in her head," Elsa continued. "The fairy tale where she is this perfect princess and Miss Mills is the evil queen who stole the love her life and who ruined her perfect life. Yes, her charmed life was no longer charmed but she blamed the wrong person. Regina Mills didn't ruin her life. Dr. Madden did that to herself. So, ladies and gentlemen, we are asking you to hold her accountable."

She stepped to the side of the podium. "Dr. Madden was the aggressor that night. She confronted Miss Mills not once but twice. Miss Mills even offered to make sure she got home safely due to how inebriated Dr. Madden clearly was. But angry with how her life turned, Dr. Madden chose to hit her with a beer bottle and even when Miss Mills was on the ground, continued to scratch at her.

"There is the real victim," Elsa said, pointing to Regina. "Regina Mills. A woman who had had her privacy violated by someone who had taken a vow to protect it. A woman who went out to spend time with old friends and just wanted to go home to the man she loved. A woman who instead went to the hospital to have stitches placed in her head. She's the victim. Not Marian Madden. Thank you."

She took her seat as Judge Tice considered his next move. He sighed. "Okay, I'm going end our day here. Tomorrow, I will instruct you, the jury, on the law and then give you the case. Everyone have a good afternoon and we'll meet back here at ten am."

* * *

Regina could barely sleep that night. She tossed and turned, feeling at once like a child waiting for Christmas morning and a patient about to go in for a dangerous procedure. Everyone seemed confident that the jury would convict Marian but she still had some niggling doubts. All it took was for one person to identify with her, to believe that maybe Regina was a threat, and it could swing to an acquittal.

Strong arms wrapped around her and Robin kissed her cheek. "It'll be okay, lovely. Just stop thinking about the trial and sleep will come to you."

Taking a deep breath, she rolled over until her cheek was pressed against his chest. She cleared her mind, only now thinking of the beautiful dress Cru had made for her and wearing it as she walked down the aisle to Robin. Regina drifted off as his hand closed around hers in her fantasy and he beamed at her, backlit by the bright Summer sun.

"Regina? Regina, it's time to wake up," Robin whispered, shaking her gently. It only seemed like a few minutes had passed but when she opened her eyes, sunshine filled the room. Her clock said it was eight in the morning.

She sat up, pausing mid-stretch when she saw a square black velvet box sitting on the blanket in front of her. Regina picked it up. "What's this for?"

Robin chuckled as he buttoned up his shirt. "It's February first, darling. Happy birthday."

Something jolted through her as she realized he was right. The trial had consumed almost her every thought so she hadn't really paid attention to the dates. But it was her birthday and here was her first gift.

Opening the box, Regina gasped when she saw the ruby studded bracelet inside. "Robin," she murmured, taking it out.

He smiled as he sat on the bed, taking the bracelet from her and clasping it around her wrist. "No protesting how expensive it must've been. After everything you've been through, you deserve to be treated. So this is your first birthday present and a good luck charm."

"You're my good luck charm." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, getting lost in him for a few precious minutes.

Robin pulled away, bopping his nose against hers. "Go get ready, lovely. The sooner we get to the courthouse, the sooner the jury can find Marian guilty and we can finally put this whole thing behind us."

Excited, she pushed back her covers and climbed out of bed. She needed to find the perfect outfit to match her brand new bracelet and to celebrate her eventual win. Diving into the closet, she hummed happily as she felt lighter than she had all month.

* * *

The jury had been out for an hour and a half. Regina kept glancing at her phone, waiting for Merle or Elsa to call them back so they could hear the verdict. Yet it hadn't come. What was taking so long?

"Relax, Regina," Robin said, taking her hand. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand soothingly. "They'll make their decision soon."

"I hope so. I don't think I can take the suspense anymore," she replied, sighing as she picked at the cinnamon bun he bought her.

He nodded. "I know, lovely. But it really is almost over. No doubt they'll want to be out of here by lunch."

Before Regina could respond, her phone began to buzz. She picked it up, her heart pounding in her chest. "Hello?"

"Regina, it's Elsa. We've gotten notice that the jury has reached a verdict. How far away are you and Robin?"

"We're only a block away," she replied, already standing up. Robin followed her lead as she assured the prosecutor they would be right there.

He pulled out his phone. "I'll let everyone else know. Grab your cinnamon bun and let's get over to that courthouse."

She choked down the rest of her pastry as they passed through the metal detectors to get back into the courtroom. Her parents met them at the elevator and she couldn't wait for them to reach the courtroom.

Everyone had once again gathered to hear the verdict and Regina was glad to have them with her at this moment. She and Robin took front row seats with her parents and Granny, watching as Marian returned to the defense table with her lawyer.

The jury filed in, all with great poker faces. None looked at her or at Marian, focusing instead on the judge. He smiled at them. "You have reached a verdict?"

An older woman in sweater and black slacks stood. "We have, Your Honor. We the jury in the above entitled case find the defendant, Marian Madden, guilty of the charge of aggravated assault."

Joy surged through Regina to know that the jury had sided with her and had convicted Marian. She glanced over to see Hades helping his client sit while Marian's parents shook their heads. Her mother was already crying and Susan was comforting her, not making eye contact with either Regina or Robin. They hadn't said a word to each other during the entire trial.

"I'm going to move right into sentencing," Judge Tice said. "There are a few factors I am going to consider. Up until now, Dr. Madden has been a law-abiding citizen. However, it is clear that from the testimony and evidence that she was the aggressor that night and that she did viciously attack Miss Mills when her back was turned.

"But most importantly, Dr. Madden, is that fact that I have not seen an ounce of remorse for what you've done. I've only heard anger and vitriol from you over the fact that your relationship ended. I believe you hoped to use this trial to validate your own self-esteem but that's not what we were here for.

"So I'm going to impose a sentence of three years in prison and two years' probation when you are released. I am also going to recommend you undergo a psychiatric examination upon admittance to Avalon Correctional Facility. Maybe it will help you finally accept the blame and find healthy ways to release your anger." Judge Tice banged his gavel and with that, the trial of Marian Madden came to an end.

Regina was free at last.

* * *

It was late when they got home from celebrating both the victory in court and Regina's birthday. She laughed as Robin opened the door to their house, leaning against him to ward off the winter's night chill. "We're done. Marian is out of our lives."

"Yes, she is," he replied, flipping on the small lamp they kept in the entrance hall. "I have a bottle of champagne in the refrigerator for this moment. Let's go open it."

"And then what are we going to do?" She followed him to the kitchen, excited and overjoyed.

He glanced over his shoulder, smirking. "I think you know what we're going to do."

She grinned back. "Birthday sex?"

"Birthday sex," he confirmed, pulling out the champagne. He retrieved two flutes before sending the cork flying across the kitchen. "I'm going to nail that at our wedding. Maybe break a record."

Regina laughed, picking up the flutes and holding them as he filled them with champagne. He set the bottle down before taking his from her, holding the flute high. "To you, beautiful birthday girl. May all your birthdays be joyful."

"As long as you're with me, I know they will be." She clinked her glass against his and took a sip. Then she held up her flute. "To the jury. Thank you for making the right ruling."

"Here, here!" Robin clinked his glass against hers and they took another sip.

Once they were done, Regina set their glasses in the sink before leaning against it. She ran one of her legs up the other, hiking her skirt up as she gave Robin a sultry look. "Birthday sex?"

He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he nodded. Crossing the room in two long strides, he had her pressed up against the counter and his hands in her hair while his lips found her neck. She hooked her leg around him as she gripped his arms.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he asked, a bit of a growl to his voice.

She reached down between them, squeezing the bulge straining against his slacks. "I think I do."

He nipped at her ear. "You know how you make my blood boil? How you make my heart race? How you make my head spin?"

"Hold it," she said, pushing against his chest. "You make it sound like I piss you off rather than turn you on."

Robin paused before growing sheepish, ducking his head. "Yeah, I guess so. But you really do turn me on."

"Maybe change up the dirty talk then?" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close again. "Take two?"

He chuckled, kissing her. "Maybe now's not the time for talk. Maybe now's the time for action."

She felt her body heat up as excitement pulsed through her, straight to her core. Unbuttoning his shirt, she smirked. "I do love a man of action."

Robin slid one hand down to cup her ass while he tangled the other in her hair again. He pulled her flush against his body, his growing erection pressing into her stomach as he captured her lips with his own. She melted into the kiss, opening up to him and his tongue.

As they exchanged heated kisses, she slid his shirt off his arms and let it fall to the kitchen floor. She ran her hands down his chest, over his toned abs until she reached his belt. Regina tugged on it as Robin began to guide them away from the kitchen.

His belt was left in the doorway separating the kitchen from their living room. Without breaking the contact between his lips and her neck, he slid the zipper of her dress down and gave it a tug until the garment pooled at her feet. She stepped out of it, leaving it behind.

They had to break apart to get Robin's pants off him. Bumps rose up as her skin began to cool without his body heat. She shivered a bit, licking her lips as he kicked his pants away. He reached for her, pulling her back against his hard body and warming her back up as he kissed her.

She swept his mouth with her tongue as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He supported her as he began their ascent upstairs. Trusting him, Regina reached one of her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. It fell onto the stairs and she pressed her breasts against his chest, her nipples already pebbling at the mere touch of his bare flesh.

"God, Regina," he moaned as they hit the landing. "I want you."

"So do I. Can't you feel it?" Only their underwear separated them and she was certain he could still feel how soaked her panties were already.

Robin's lips trailed down her neck as he pressed her against the wall. His fingers pushed aside her panties, brushing against her clit. She gasped, arching her back off the wall as she leaned into his touch.

"I love how wet you get for me," he moaned. "It feels so good when I enter you."

"How about when you eat me out?" She nipped at his earlobe, kissing behind it.

He shuddered, his breathing growing shallow. "I love it then too," he gasped out.

"Do you want to taste me now?" She moaned as his fingers rubbed her clit faster, in small circles. It heightened her pleasure, sending jolts through her body.

"Not yet," he replied, sucking on a pressure point between words. "Plenty of time for that later."

Regina gasped, though she wasn't sure if it was from the high she was climbing toward or the promise of more to come.

She slid her hand under the waistband of his boxers, wrapping her hand around his hard cock. A few quick strokes had him quivering as well though he kept a good hold on her. Regina smiled as she flicked her thumb over his tip, coating it with the evidence of his own arousal.

"Regina," he moaned, kissing under her jaw.

Pushing down his boxers, she guided his cock to her entrance. "Go ahead," she whispered.

He kissed her, hot and open-mouthed as he inched into her. Pressing her arms against the wall, Robin buried himself inside her before moving hard and fast. Skin slapping skin was set against the syncopation of dull thuds as Regina's body banged against the wall.

She curled her fingers, longing to bury them in his hair or run her nails down his neck. Yet he kept her arms in place as his lips kissed her neck, his body slick against hers as he continued to thrust in his frenzied rhythm.

Regina closed her eyes, letting the sensations carry her away. Stars still exploded in the darkness as she cried out with her release, wet and hot as it turned her limbs to jelly.

It only took a few more thrusts before he groaned with his own release, her name barely audible. They slid down the wall until they were a pile of tangled limbs on the floor. Regina laid her head on his chest, panting. "I love you," she gasped.

"I love you too," he said, tangling his fingers in her hair. "And I choose you. Every single day."

She smiled, closing her eyes as they laid there for a bit longer. Eventually they would get up and move to the bed, where Robin would go down on her like he promised. But for now, she was content to lie in his arms in the hallway outside their bedroom in their house.

It was the perfect birthday.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here's the second part and the outcome of Marian's trial! Hopefully Marian can get some help while she's locked up.

I'm hard at work on the next part as I still want that up in September…mostly because I planned the rest of the year and want to stick to it. (And mostly because I want the December one to have a Christmas theme). Next time, Robin and Regina have their bachelor/bachelorette parties. It's going to be a fun ride!

Happy Friday!

-Mac


	17. Of Stags and Hens

"Of Stags and Hens"

Regina closed the blinds on her office window as she took a deep breath. It was Friday and the weekend lay ahead of her and Robin. The weather had finally taken a spring-like turn so she was looking forward to spending some time out in their spacious lawn. Maybe he could fire up the barbecue…

"Knock, knock!" Mary Margaret said in a sing-song voice from behind her, interrupting her reverie.

"What are you still doing here? Go home…" Regina trailed off as she took in her assistant. Mary Margaret wore a beautiful sea-green satin dress with a neckline that showed off her pregnancy-enhanced cleavage. It fell over her pear-shaped baby bump beautifully and had wide sleeves that left most of her arms bare. Regina wasn't sure where Mary Margaret was going, but she looked amazing.

Mary Margaret smiled, holding out a garment bag. "Ruby dropped this off earlier for you to wear tonight."

"Why?" Regina frowned, racking her brain for an event she may have forgotten. "What's tonight?"

"Your bachelorette party!" Mary Margaret said, laughing.

Blinking a few times, Regina let out a little laugh. "Of course. I should've known this was coming. So what are we doing?"

"We're going to Masquerade," she replied. "I'm not sure how, but Ruby was able to get our names on the list. We're getting in."

Regina blinked a few times. Masquerade was the newest hotspot in Avalon and the list to get in was almost as exclusive as the Oscars. People had been raving about the place and though she wasn't as much into the nightlife as she had been when she was younger, Regina had wanted to go.

But there was one thing she was concerned about as she addressed her friend: "It's a club. Are you okay with that?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You lot need a designated driver and a mother hen. I'll keep everyone in line and get you home safely. Besides, I can still dance. My ankles aren't that swollen yet."

"Well, if you need to go, let us know," Regina replied, reaching for the garment bag. She huffed. "So I want to know what my cousin picked out for me?"

"I snuck a peek. Robin would lose his mind if he saw you in that." Mary Margaret winked before closing the door so Regina could change.

She unzipped the garment bag and didn't know whether to kill her cousin or not. Ruby had picked out a red dress for her with a corset bodice and tight skirt. It was strapless and would no doubt show off her cleavage and a fair amount of leg. She knew she would look good in it but wasn't sure she would want the attention the dress would bring her.

Regina shook her head, clearing the thoughts from her mind. She was going to wear the dress and she was going to enjoy herself. And then she was going to go home, wake up Robin and let him peel the dress from her.

He would love that.

She pulled off the dress she had worn to work as well as her bra. Regina took out the dress and a pair of lacy red panties fell out of the bag. It seemed Ruby had planned for everything, she realized as she raised her eyebrow. She put them on and then squeezed herself into the dress.

"Mary Margaret, I need some help," she called out, opening the door a bit as she held the dress up with one hand. "Can you come here?"

Her friend hurried in, nodding when Regina motioned to the laces on her back. "Let me know when you're good," Mary Margaret said as she began tightening them.

When Regina felt she was supported but still could breath, she gave the signal for Mary Margaret to stop. She turned and held out her arms. "What do you think?"

"I think we might be chasing away a lot of disappointed men and women away tonight," she replied. "Don't forget the shoes. Do you want to do anything with your hair?"

Regina reached up to the clip holding her hair off her neck. She had been letting it grow out for the wedding and so now had to worry about actually styling it most days. It made her frown. "What would I do with it?"

"I brought my things. We could try curls? A fancy bun? Whatever you want," Mary Margaret said.

"Curls sound nice." Regina removed the clip from her hair, letting her dark locks fall around her shoulders. "Too bad I also don't have my makeup."

"Ruby left her makeup kit. I'm sure you'll be able to pull together a look from that." Mary Margaret hooked their arms and led Regina into the next room to finish getting ready for their night out.

* * *

Robin stood from his desk, working out a kink in his neck as he watched his computer power down. He was looking forward to a weekend of doing nothing, just lounging around the house with Regina. They needed a do-nothing weekend as they entered the homestretch to their wedding, he believed. While he was looking forward to it, if he had to think of one more thing about it, Robin believed he was going to scream.

The office was quiet as he had sent most of his employees home early to enjoy the beautiful spring weather. He grabbed his bag and turned off the lights, heading to the office.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as something felt off to him. If he was honest, he had had the feeling all day but couldn't figure out why. Shaking it off, Robin headed toward the door. He was just being silly.

Turning off the office lights, he locked the doors. Before he could open them to leave, a bag covered his head and someone grabbed his arms, handcuffing them behind him. He struggled against his captors, but strong hands pushed forward as he felt the cool Spring air, meaning they had left Sherwood. One of his abductors pushed his head down, helping him into a car. He heard doors slam and an engine rev up.

Fresh air assaulted him as the bag was removed, revealing he was in the backseat of Tuck's SUV as they drove away from the office. David sat next to him while Will grinned from the front seat. "Surprise!"

"What…What's going on?" Robin asked, frowning.

"We finally got him!" Tuck crowed. "It's your bachelor party, my boy."

Robin blinked a few times before chuckling. "Yes, you did get me. Congrats, you guys."

Will preened before saying: "We're going to Masquerade. John's done some promotional work for them and got our names on the list. So we're going to drink, dance and just celebrate your final days of bachelorhood. Any questions?"

"Just one." Robin turned so his hands were visible to David. "Can you take these off now? I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, right. Give me a moment," David said. Robin heard him pull out a key and felt him unlock the handcuffs. They fell away and Robin was able to sit more comfortably in the seat.

Will nodded. "So we're going to John's and you can get changed. Then we'll head out. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." He grinned, leaning back and relaxing as Tuck continued the drive to John's apartment.

* * *

Mary Margaret drove them to Masquerade. She had curled and pinned Regina's hair up, leaving a few curls to frame her face. Regina touched one, letting it bounce as she sat in the front passenger seat. Ruby, Kathryn, Mal and Cru were all squashed in the backseat, which annoyed Cru.

"If I knew Preggo was driving us, I would've ordered us a limo," she huffed. "More room and way more appropriate."

"But then we'd all have to leave at the same time. Remember we agreed to this with the understanding we could leave earlier or later as long as we got cabs?" Mal pointed out.

Cru sighed. "Right. My luck you would all conk out early on me. Except maybe Ruby."

"We can share a cab together, Cru," Ruby replied, leaning over Kathryn to nudge the other woman's shoulder.

"I plan on sharing a cab with a handsome sex god," Cru shot back.

Mary Margaret shook her head as she parked the car. "Okay, we're here. Can we remember that this night is for Regina?"

"Yes," they all chorused before climbing out of the car, Regina chuckling to herself.

Once she was out, Kathryn approached her. "So, we figured you wouldn't want to wear a veil or a crown or a sash…"

"Damn right," Regina interjected.

Kathryn nodded before producing a button that read _Bride-To-Be_ that had tulle attached to mimic a veil. "What about this?"

Regina studied it before taking it from her friend, nodding. "I think this will do."

"Good," Ruby said, taking the pin before frowning. "The question is where we're going to put it?"

After some discussion with everyone else, they decided on the little belt-like piece of fabric around her waist. Regina then grabbed her black clutch and the group headed into the club.

Besides being on the list, patrons had to dress in bright colors, no all black or all white outfits, to gain entry into the club. Ruby wore a red and black corset top paired with tight red leather pants. Cru dressed similarly in a red tube top paired with white pants. Mal had gone with a purple pantsuit with a plunging neckline that showed a good amount of cleavage, to Regina's surprise, while Kathryn wore a baby blue strapless hi-lo dress.

"I feel like we're the gay pride flag," Cru muttered.

Ruby frowned, crossing her arms. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," she replied. "But this isn't your usual club wear."

"This isn't your usual club. It's the hottest one in all of Maine. Maybe even the Northeast," Kathryn said.

They approached the bouncer, who held up a tablet as he asked: "Name?"

"It should be under Ruby Lucas plus five guests," Ruby said, batting her eyes at him as she leaned closer.

He scrolled through his list before unhooking the red velvet rope keeping them from the club entrance. "Have a good time, ladies. Especially you, Miss Bride."

Regina felt herself blush when he winked at her and she hurried past to enter the club. The foyer was well lit and a few people milled about, chatting and sipping cocktail drinks. It almost looked like a theater lobby rather than a club, with plush red carpets and a sweeping staircase leading upstairs.

"What's up there?" Mary Margaret asked, green eyes wide as she took everything in.

"Private rooms," a young woman in orange said, smiling as she passed them. "They're for couples who want to get to know each other better."

Regina nodded. "Well, I don't think we'll be needing those. Thank you."

"We need to get our masks," Ruby said, pulling out in front. "They're the best part of the club."

They stopped by a desk that had several masks in different colors laid out. A man in a gold mask stood behind it, smiling at them as he waved his hand over the masks. "Ladies, find the one that best matches your outfit and then go out there and have fun."

Regina picked up a fiery red Venetian mask and held it to her face, tying the ribbons behind her head. Once she was comfortable in it, she took a deep breath before heading out for a night of anonymous drinking and dancing with her friends.

* * *

Will weaved through the crowd with David, the two of them holding drinks for everyone. David's gold mask was slightly askew but Will's red one was still in place, making Robin wonder what his married friend had been up to. He adjusted his own blue mask before taking the glass of whiskey from Will. "Thanks, mate."

"What happened to you?" John asked, eyes narrowing behind his green mask as he took in David.

He sighed. "I got jostled while trying to get away from the bar. I'm lucky I don't have alcohol all over me."

"It's pretty crowded in here," Tuck yelled over the music. "Or am I just really old now?"

"You're not old." Robin clapped his friend's shoulder, chuckling.

Will nodded. "It's really crowded. The bartender said that there are three other bachelor parties here as well as a couple bachelorettes. And some birthdays. All of that is on top of the usual crowd."

"But we're not going to let that ruin our fun time, right?" John asked, holding out his beer. "To Robin and his last days of bachelorhood."

"To Robin," the others chorused before they all downed their drinks.

Will put his empty shot glass down. "So who wants to go dancing?"

"Let us finish our drinks first," Robin told him, laughing. "Just because you got a shot…"

"Yeah. Have some patience," John teased.

Sighing, Will sat back and studied the crowd. Robin raised his eyebrow. "Does Ana have to be concerned?"

"What?" His head snapped back toward Robin, eyes wide. "No. I love her…She's my Regina. It's just…I was wondering if maybe Regina is one of the bachelorettes celebrating out there."

He shrugged. "Maybe. But I got the feeling that Kathryn was looking more into booking them a weekend at a spa, like Regina convinced Ariel to do for Mary Margaret's. Just forty-eight hours of pampering."

"Doesn't sound too bad actually," John said, taking another sip of his beer. "And besides, this place is still pretty exclusive. I was lucky I was able to get us in."

"Regina's firm is pretty prestigious. Perhaps they did the marketing for this place? Or have some sort of pull?" Tuck suggested.

David shrugged. "It's possible. But I didn't hear Mary Margaret mention anything about the bachelorette party. I didn't think it was planned just yet."

"Does it really matter?" Robin asked. "It's not like I'm planning to go wild tonight. I'm just here to have a good time with my mates and then go home to her."

"Well then, drink up and let's get this party started!" John said, downing the rest of his beer.

Chuckling, Robin finished his whiskey and followed his friends out into the middle of the dancefloor.

After a couple hours of dancing and throwing back every shot Cru passed her, Regina was feeling fine. Even better than fine. Her body moved to the music amongst the crush of writhing bodies, all anonymous thanks to the masks. She was looking to flirt but she would admit to dancing briefly with a few men who floated her way, though she had saved some of her racier moves for a dance with Mal.

She was certain Mary Margaret was scarred for life after that.

Despite her pregnancy, she was having a good time and was still able to enjoy the dancing. However, the club grew more packed as the night wore on and she wasn't comfortable with all the jostling she was experiencing. So she had excused herself and was watching everyone's clutches at a table for the time being.

Ruby and Cru were in their element. They danced with anyone who was willing and did more shots along with the ones the bridal party were doing together. Regina was impressed that they were still standing upright, to be honest. But now she had lost sight of them, as well as Kathryn while Mal had excused herself to go to the bathroom. It left her alone on the dancefloor amid a throng of revelers.

"A tequila shot for the bride-to-be?" a man behind her asked. His voice sounded familiar and she turned around, curious.

He was taller than her with blond hair that looked like a fingers had been raked through it a few times. Blue eyes matched his shirt, which was unbuttoned enough that she could see what appeared to be a silver arrowhead hanging from a chain resting against his chest, and the mask wrapped around his eyes and nose. The mystery man smiled and she could see some lines crinkle around his eyes.

Emboldened, she took the shot he held out to her. "Quite bold to be hitting on a woman you know is getting married soon," she said, fiddling with her button.

"Maybe," he replied. "Or maybe it's cowardice. I know nothing can go past flirting and perhaps some dancing. No chance of a relationship, of having to change my life."

She raised an eyebrow. "Dabble in psychology, do we?"

"Someone I care about does." He smiled as he held out his shot glass. "To psychology?"

"To psychology," she echoed. They downed their tequila shots together, placing the empty glasses on the tray of a passing server.

He held out his hand to her. "Care for a dance, mi…my dear?"

Overlooking his slip, she nodded as she took his hand. "Lead the way, good sir."

They wove through the crowd until they were in the middle of the dancefloor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his thick hair, as his wound their way around her waist. He pulled her close as they began to move together, body pressed to body. She felt her heart sped up and she knew she was getting wetter each time his hips brushed hers but didn't care.

For now, it was just him, her and the music.

* * *

Robin was drunk.

And horny.

Very, very horny.

Heat engulfed him, from the bodies dancing around him and especially from the one dressed in a tight red dress grinding against him. Robin groaned as her ass moved again, his cock hardening as he gripped her hips, swaying in time with her.

She slid a hand up to rest against his neck, pressing his head closer to her. "You having fun?" she asked, tantalizing red lips close to his ear.

"Very much so," Robin said. "Do you want another shot?"

"Don't you think we've had plenty?" She turned his arms, pressing herself closer. He noted she did sway a bit on her feet, but it could be the impossibly high and thin heels she wore.

He hummed, his hands sliding down to her ass. "I'm not sure. I think there's always room for one more."

She bit her lip. "Then lead the way to the booze, good sir."

Robin took her hand and they weaved between other revelers as he sought out a tray of shots. He hoped it was something good, though he doubted it mattered at this point. Anything that would keep up their buzz would be suitable.

"There," she said, giggling as she nearly tripped on her heels. He caught her and she giggled again. "My hero."

He held her close. "Maybe we should ix-nay those shots. We might be too drunk already."

She shook her head. "I'm fine. One more shot won't hurt, right?"

"I guess not," he agreed, waving down a waiter. "How about some Jell-O shots?"

"Sounds good," she said, drawing out the o's in "good." She leaned against him, giggling again.

The waiter approached them and Robin took two shots before thanking the young man. He handed one to her and kept one for himself. "Who's turn is it to toast?"

"Fuck toasts. Let's just do the shot." She tossed hers back, savoring it as she closed her eyes.

He chuckled, tossing back his own shot as well. The sweet Jell-O melted on his tongue and he felt the alcohol burn on its way down his throat. Maybe he could use another shot after all…

"Penny for your thoughts, handsome?" she purred, wrapping herself around his body once more.

"My thoughts are very, very naughty right now," he replied, fingers fiddling with her zipper as he imagined undoing it so he could slowly pull the dress off her. First it would free her supple breasts before revealing if she was wearing anything under it at all.

Robin hoped not.

Her fingers found their way back into his hair as she brought their heads closer. She smirked. "Do tell."

"Not here," he breathed. "Too many people and I want to do this in private."

She nodded. "There are private rooms upstairs. Care to join me?"

He wanted nothing more…except for one thing. Robin held up a finger. "I just need to make a quick pit stop first."

"Me too, actually," she replied, grimacing. She took his arm. "Lead the way, good sir?"

"Gladly." Robin guided her to where the restrooms were located. She sighed when she saw the line for the ladies' room, muttering about it always happening. He patted her hand. "I'll wait for you. Don't worry."

Once he came out, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. His head was spinning and he wondered if this was a good idea. She was as far gone as he and he wondered if they were playing the same game. Maybe the gentlemanly thing would be to take her home now and just put her to bed…

That still sounded dirty in his mind.

"Get off me!" a familiar voice snapped. Robin opened his eyes to find who he believed to be Ruby fighting off a man dressed in a gaudy orange shirt.

The man tightened his grip on her arm. "Come on, sweetheart. Why dance so close if you didn't want anything?"

"Because there's hardly any room on the floor," she argued, trying to free her arm. "Stop reading into everything. Most times, there are no underlying motives!"

Robin strode over to them, clenching his fists. "Hey! Leave the lady alone."

"This isn't any of your business," the man shot back, glaring at Robin. "This is between me and this chick here."

"Chick?" Robin was certain now that it was Ruby and she was mad, steam almost coming out of her ears.

The man was either too drunk or too stupid to realize it, though, and he nodded. "Yeah. You're my chick for the night."

"I'm nobody's _chick_ ," she spat, pulling her arm from his grip. Robin saw that his nails left scratches.

He advanced on the man. "Apologize to her and then leave her alone."

"Why? She your chick? Cause I'm gonna steal her." The man reeked of alcohol. No doubt he would be more terrified if he was sober.

Robin cracked his knuckles as he glared down at the man. "You heard her. She's nobody's chick. And it shouldn't take a man repeating it for you to understand that."

He chuckled. "Think being a feminist is going to get you into these broads' panties?"

"No," Robin replied, grabbing his shirt and lifting him off the ground. "I was raised to respect women as people. You should try it some time."

As the man began to blubber and plead with Robin to release him, he spun the man to face Ruby and held his arms back. "Want a go at him? He's at your mercy," he told her.

She grinned stepping closer as she looked thoughtful. "Hmm…I probably shouldn't pass up this opportunity. But what to do with you?"

"Just let me go," the man pleaded. "I'll leave you alone. I'll leave all the women alone. Please."

"What do you say?" Robin asked Ruby. "Should I let him go?"

As she continued to stare at the man, Robin smelled the unmistakable scent of urine. He bit back a smile at the fact the creep had obviously pissed himself. It was just too good.

Ruby thought so as well. She laughed and waved at Robin, meaning for him to let the man go. "I don't think he's going to bother anyone else tonight," she said between giggles.

"I agree," Robin said. "But for good measure…"

He lifted the man by his shirt again, bringing his face close to his. "If I see you bothering my sister at all tonight, pissing yourself will be the least of your problems. Got it?"

"Ye…Yes," the man stammered out. Once Robin released him, he scampered back into the crowd.

Ruby gave him a high five. "I'm going to get you a shot. Stay here."

"I can't," he said. "There's someone waiting for me. We have plans."

"Okay. But I owe you a shot. Remind me," she insisted before heading back into the crowd herself.

Chuckling, Robin turned around to find the woman in red standing behind him. Her red, red lips were curled into a smirk while her eyes were dark with lust. She sauntered up to him, swinging her hips before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love a man of action," she purred.

"You do?" he asked, his pants growing tighter again. He swallowed as she nodded.

She leaned closer, lips brushing his ear. "Shall we go to that private room?"

He nodded, letting her take his hand and lead him away from the dancefloor. As they entered into the lobby, Robin's cock twitched in anticipation and he felt himself growing hot already.

It was going to be amazing.

* * *

Upstairs, Regina and her mystery man were shown to the Red Room, which she believed was the attendant having fun with her. Every inch of the room was red, from the walls to the couches lining the walls. It was dimly lit and soft music played from a screen that had a fire flickering on it.

But she wasn't there to admire the room. She was there to focus on her mystery man from the dance floor. Regina pushed him down on the couch and he fell back willingly, smiling at her. "I like a woman of action," he said.

"Good," she replied, straddling him. She ran her fingers through his hair, toying with the strings that held his mask in place but not untying it. Removing it would ruin the illusion.

His blue eyes had darkened as he stared into hers, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. She leaned closer, bumping her nose against his. "What do you want?"

"You," he whispered, voice hoarse.

She smiled, kissing him hungrily. He tasted of whiskey, tequila, and the cherry Jell-O shot he had downed earlier. And he tasted of sex, desire and passion—or maybe that was the alcohol talking. As it was, she wasn't sure if his oaky aftershave or the combination of alcohol she had downed throughout the night was making her head spin.

Regina told herself that it was him.

Pulling on the silver chain around his neck, she slid it through her fingers until the large silver point she had seen all night long rested in her palm. "Shark's tooth?" she asked.

"Arrow point," he replied. "I'm an expert archer."

"Hmm, I bet." She popped open the buttons on his shirt and ran her fingers lightly down his sculpted chest, while he slid her zipper down. He tugged on her dress until her breasts were free from their corseted confines, cupping them with his hot hands. "I've wanted to free those all night," he moaned.

"You have?" She began to kiss the underside of her jaw. "Do they live up to your fantasy?"

He gave them a squeeze, sending a jolt straight to her overheated core. "And then some. These are exquisite."

Tugging on his hair, she guided his head down until his lips latched onto one of her nipples. He swirled his tongue over it and she gasped as it hardened. She tweaked one of his, returning some of the sweet torture he was giving her.

He moved his attention to her other nipple as she began to rock against him, feeling the tell-tale sign of his arousal. She knew his cock was straining to be free of his pants. But her skimpy lace panties had bunched and the bulge rubbed it against her clit, sending delicious pleasure coursing through her. She picked up her pace, yearning for more.

Releasing her nipple, he kissed his way up her neck until he came back to her lips. "I want to feel you," he moaned.

"Touch me," she whispered, licking the outer shell of his ear. "I want you."

He groaned but slid his hand along her thigh, pushing up her tight skirt until his fingers brushed her labia. The tip of his finger brushed against her clit, his calluses enhancing the feeling. She bit down on his shoulder as she tried not to moan again.

Regina ran her tongue over where she marked him as he slid his finger into her, curling it slowly until it brushed her spot. She moaned. "Right there."

"You like that?" He nipped at her ear.

She nodded before kissing him as he brushed her spot again before removing his finger. When he next inserted two fingers, she bucked her hips to meet them. He set a steady rhythm, curling his fingers each time. Something inside of her tightened as she felt her pleasure build.

As his fingers worked inside her, she continued to brush against his erection. Friction built against her clit and she felt her breaths grow short. She was close, oh so close…

"Touch me," he whispered, voice thick with want. "Please."

Regina kissed him again before unzipping his pants. She reached into his boxers, freeing his hard cock. He moaned as his head fell back against the couch. She smiled as she slid her hand up and down his shaft, flicking his tip with her thumb. "Like that?"

"Yes," he hissed, his fingers stilled inside her.

"Take out your fingers," she ordered.

He looked up, eyes narrowing in confusion behind his mask. "Why?"

"I want something…thicker…inside me." She gave his cock a gentle squeeze.

Nodding, he pulled his fingers out and sat up again. His tip brushed her entrance and he groaned. "So wet and hot."

"Just for you." She kissed him, their masks pressed together as she slid herself over his cock.

Moving together, their pants and moans filled the room as he thrusted in and out of her. Her body thrummed and her blood simmered as heat pooled low in her stomach. His cock brushed against her clit, bringing her closer to the edge.

His hot mouth closed over her nipple again, tongue teasing it as she picked up her speed. She needed friction, needed to reach the high. Regina core was overheating, readying to send her head reeling her heart racing.

As his teeth pulled at her nipple, her hips bucked as she cried out. She threw her head back, closing her eyes as stars danced in the blackness before her. In her euphoria, she almost missed his own release. His shout was muffled by the blood pounding her ears as she came down from hers.

She pitched forward, loose-limbed, and rested her head on his shoulders. They panted together as he held her close, his softening cock still inside her. "You were amazing," he told her.

"So were you." Regina raised her head, finding his lips again. They exchanged slow, languid kisses as their bodies cooled and they recovered from their activities.

Banging, though, disturbed them and Regina thought the door was going to fly off its hinges. "ROBIN! Robin, open up!" a muffled voice she was pretty sure was David yelled out.

Robin sighed as he slid her onto the couch. He tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up his fly before standing. "He's probably going to storm the room, so you might want to pull your dress up," he told her.

Nodding, she adjusted her dress to cover her breasts again as she held it in place. Robin opened the door and David tumbled in, as she bit back a comment about his gold shirt and matching mask. He scanned the room, eyes growing wide when he spotted her. "My god, Robin, what did you do?"

"David, mate, relax," Robin tried to soothe him. "It's okay."

"It's okay? Robin, you're getting married in six weeks. SIX WEEKS!" David's face was draining of color and his eyes were wider than Regina had ever seen. "What are you going to tell Regina?"

She sighed, reaching a hand behind her head to undo the strings of her mask. It landed on her lap as she glared at David. "You don't have to tell me anything."

David's shoulders sagged in relief and he almost crumpled to the floor. "It's Regina. You…You came up here with her."

"Yes," Robin replied, clapping their friend on the shoulder. "I've probably had one too many shots and will definitely regret it in the morning, but I'm not going to be fooled by a silly mask or be led astray by any pair of beautiful brown eyes with a sultry smile. I knew it was Regina the whole time."

She nodded, trying not to laugh at the whole predicament. "And it'll take more than a lousy American accent to fool me."

"Hey! I thought my accent was good." He grew indignant, crossing his arms.

Regina laughed, shaking her head. "Not even close. I love you and there are a lot of things you're good at, but despite living here for over a decade, an American accent is not one of them."

"I'm just a bit confused," David said, looking between them. "You just saw each other on the dancefloor and agreed to come up here?"

Robin pressed his lips together as he shook his head. "Not quite. We knew we were both coming here before we got to the club."

"We texted each other on the way over," Regina explained.

"And we decided that we were going to find each other but pretend we were strangers meeting for the first time and deciding to have hot, passionate sex with each other," he continued.

Though David's cheeks were turning pink, she pressed on: "We both knew what colors we were wearing and we both knew to look for our necklaces."

She held up her arrow-pierced heart while he held up the arrow point she had given him for his birthday. Robin nodded. "So we knew it was each other, flirted and came up here together."

"No cheating," she added, "no drunken messes that need to be fixed. Just a soon-to-be old married couple spicing up their love life a little."

"Look, why don't you go find your wife? Regina and I will be down shortly," Robin assured David as he guided him out of the room.

Once he closed the door, the two dissolved into laughter. Regina keeled over on the couch as she clutched her stomach, her lungs burning as she struggled to breathe through her giggles.

Robin sat down next to her, helping her sit up as her laughter died down. He had taken off his mask, letting her see his full face—every crinkle and dimple formed by his smile. "I think we might have traumatized David," he said.

"I don't think we've ever been so frank about our sex life before," she said, crinkling her nose. "I blame the alcohol."

He nodded, pulling her onto his lap. She played with his hair as he kissed her neck. Regina sighed before saying: "At least he was looking out for you. We've seen no sign of my bridal party. At all."

"Well, I think Ruby's a bit busy," he said, now kissing behind her ear. She felt the sparks reignite and knew she could go for round two.

She fought the urge to give into his kisses and his fingers moving further up her leg. "I think she knew it was you when you called her you sister."

"Well, she is my sister," he replied. "And I'll defend her with everything I have, just like I would defend you. If it means holding a drunk perv while she pounds his face in, so be it."

Growing wet again and feeling it coat her inner thighs, Regina pushed Robin onto the couch and straddled him. "Who knew chivalry was such a turn on?"

He bit his lip as she ran her nails across his chest, leaving pink lines across his flesh. Robin gripped her hips. "We did say we'd be down shortly," he reasoned.

"Which is a very vague time frame." She tweaked one of his nipples and he hissed.

Robin slid a finger into her, making her hips buck as he curled it just so while his thumb brushed her clit. "Very, very vague."

* * *

Regina groaned as a pounding in her head woke her. She felt as if a tiny construction crew was working on her skull, making her stomach turn as well. When she tried to open her eyes, it was way too bright for…whatever time it was. Checking her clock would require opening her eyes and she wasn't going to make that mistake again.

She reached over to the other side of the bed, frowning when all she felt were empty sheets. Where was robin? Did he come home with her? Or did she forget her fiancé somewhere?

Shit.

Feeling around a bit more, she realized the sheets were warm and the scent of his aftershave was strong on his pillow. He had spent the night…morning…asleep next to her and was probably somewhere in the house now.

With that mystery solved, she then tried to remember how they got home. Everything was fuzzy after their second round of sex. She knew they had rejoined their friends as both groups had met up. They continued drinking after that, a decision she was really coming to regret.

She heard the toilet flush and then the sound of running water, meaning Robin was in the bathroom. After the water turned off, she heard his hoarse voice, his accent as thick as it had been when they were in England. "Why is the sun so bloody bright?"

"I don't know but it's awful," she whined. "Can you do something about it? My head is killing me."

"Okay, give me a minute." Regina heard him stumble around the room before it got noticeably darker, even with her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes as Robin collapsed into bed, his green robe billowing around him. He groaned. "I should've listened to you when you told me not to do shots with Cru."

"I don't even remember telling you that. To be honest, I don't remember much after my second orgasm." She couldn't help but smile at the memory of their raunchy romp in Masquerade's private room.

Robin reached out, caressing her cheek as he smirked at her. "Last night was something else, huh?"

"It was," she agreed before crinkling her nose. "Though I doubt I would have sex with a stranger I just met at a club."

"You're marrying the man who invited you to his flat for dinner when we were both strangers," he reminded her.

She smiled again, leaning into his touch. "Best decision I ever made."

"Me too." He smiled before groaning, pressing his palm into his eye as he rolled onto his back. "Now the decision to have those last few shots on the other hand…"

Regina ran her fingers through his hair as her own head continued to pound. "I feel like shit too. Let me see if I can get us some aspirin and water."

"You're an angel," he muttered, sounding half asleep.

She rolled over, frowning when she saw two glasses of water already waiting on her nightstand for them. Four pills sat on a napkin next to her cellphone, which buzzed as a message from Mary Margaret popped up.

 _Hope you and Robin aren't in too poor a shape today. I left aspirin and water for you both. Oh, and you left your panties in my car. I'll wash them and bring them to work on Monday. Until then, get plenty of rest and drinks lots of fluids._

I groaned, letting the phone fall back on my nightstand. "I owe Mary Margaret big time. Like a bonus or a raise or…something."

"What for?" Robin muttered.

"For starters, driving our drunk asses home and leaving these for us. Hold out your hand," she instructed. He did as and she dropped two aspirins in his palm. Robin opened his eyes as he popped the pills, sitting up as he took the water from her to wash them down.

Regina took her pills, taking a good gulp of water. She then took in their state of undress and sighed. "I'm also pretty sure she saw both of us naked. And she has my panties, so god knows what we tried to do in the car on the way home."

"Oh," he replied, glancing down at their nude forms. "We really traumatized the Nolans last night, didn't we?"

"Yeah. They're really great friends, putting up with us." She took another gulp of water before setting her glass down. "We lucked out."

Robin set his glass down as well. "Yes, we did. I'm sure we'll think of some way to repay them. Just when our heads stop pounding and the room stops spinning."

"Agreed," she said, lying down as she rested her head on his chest. She smiled as she traced a heart on his chest. "I can't wait to marry you, Robin."

He kissed the top of head. "And I can't wait to marry you. Just six more weeks, if I remember what David was yelling right."

Regina chuckled. "Those six weeks are going to feel like an eternity."

"And then we'll have the rest of our lives together," he said. "But for now, let's go back to sleep and see how we feel about dinner. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," she murmured, her eyelids already beginning to droop. As his arm tightened around her, she let out a content little sigh. Even though they were experiencing the hangover to end all hangovers, she couldn't have imagined a better bachelorette party.

Now, it was time to bring on marital bliss.

She was ready.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, those two had quite the bachelor/bachelorette party, huh? For those who follow me on Twitter, you know I tweeted out that I had decided to completely rewrite this chapter (and I apologize that my wording made it sound like I had decided to completely rewrite the story). Originally, the idea was that they had ended up at the same Atlantic City style destination and didn't know because their friends took their phones. They then encountered each other, drunk, at a club there and went back to Regina's room—before both waking up in a blind panic the next morning, not realizing/remembering that they had slept with each other. However, I decided that didn't make any sense at all…but I liked the idea that they knew it was each other but were pretending to be strangers. So I rewrote it to reflect that idea.

Next chapter is the wedding! I'm sure everyone is excited for that and I hope to have that up before October ends. To celebrate this special day, I will be doing another live reading on Periscope on October 29th—whether I'm done or not. Stay tuned for more information, either on my Twitter or tumblr.

I'm off to get some sleep before heading to New York Comic Con. Everyone have a great weekend and if you're in Hurricane Matthew's path—stay safe!

-Mac


	18. I Do

"I Do"

 _Mr. and Dr. Henry Mills request the honor of your presence_

 _at the wedding of their daughter_

 _Regina Mary Mills_

 _to_

 _Robin Michael Andrew Locksley_

 _Thursday, June 8, 2017_

 _108 Mifflin Street_

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

 _Three o'clock in the afternoon_

 _Reception to follow at_

 _Enchanted Forest Pavilion_

 _815 Pavilion Road_

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

 _Cocktail hour beginning at 6 o'clock in the evening_

 _Semi-formal attire_

 _Women may wear fancy hats to the wedding ceremony if they so choose_

* * *

Sunlight woke Regina as it warmed her face. She stretched under the covers as she laid in her childhood bed, remnants of her past surrounding her. Her pile of stuffed animals, dolls lining shelves of her wall, pictures, awards and a few posters leftover from her teen years all stared back at her as she stirred.

Hanging from her closet door, however, was the sign of her future—the dress she would wear later that day when she became Mrs. Robin Locksley.

She sat up, smiling as she wrapped her arms around her knees. The day had finally arrived and she was overwhelmed with excitement, feeling her body hum with it. Robin was everything she had ever wanted—kind, intelligent, supportive, funny and charming. When she was with him, she felt she was her real self for he accepted her completely. Even after she had told him about her inability to have children. His response, she realized now, had really sealed it for her. Robin hadn't viewed her as damaged nor her condition as a dead end to their dreams for a family, making her realize the same truth as well. For the first time since she had received her diagnosis, Regina had finally accepted that she could be a mother and could have the family of her dreams.

Her door creaked as it opened right before her father poked his head in. Henry smiled. "Good morning, sweetheart. Do you want pancakes?"

"Pancakes sound wonderful," she replied, smiling at him. "They can't affect me fitting into my dress now, right?"

"Exactly. And you won't be doing much eating later," Henry said. "Come on. It'll be like old times."

She pushed back her blankets and followed her father down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. As he pulled down bowls and retrieved the ingredients, Regina took a seat at the table. She reached for the unity candle she and Robin would light later that day, admiring it once again. Little pearls created a heart that surrounded a quote written in gold lettering: _Love never fails_.

"Excited, sweetheart?" Henry asked, mixing the batter.

"I am," she said. "Though it must seem strange. Nothing is really changing after all. Robin and I have been living together for a year now. We've been acting like we're married."

Henry shook his head as he flipped the first few pancakes. "Everything is going to change. It's hard to describe but you feel it. After everything is said and done, it's just something you know."

Regina smiled. "Well, I look forward to it."

"You should." He set a plate of pancakes down in front of her before drowning them in syrup, just like she liked when she was a child. "Enjoy."

The two sat at the table together, enjoying their pancakes and each other. Henry pushed his empty plate away, watching her with misty eyes. "I can't believe I'm giving you away today. My little girl is leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere." Regina stood, going to stand behind him. She hugged him. "You'll always be the most important man in my life. And Robin knows it."

Henry chuckled. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daddy," she whispered, growing misty-eyed herself. She stood there, just hugging her father as the clock ticked away the minutes to her wedding.

* * *

Robin stretched out under his blankets as he slowly returned to consciousness. His arm swept Regina's side of the bed, feeling her cold sheets. Everyone had been adamant that they spend the night apart and not see each other until she walked down the aisle, so she had spent the night at her parents'. They had still texted well past midnight but it just wasn't the same.

It would all change that night. She'd be back in their bed and his arms for the rest of their lives.

He couldn't wait.

The door creaked open and a sleepy Will appeared, letting in the aroma of sausages. "Your grandparents are here and making breakfast," he said.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," Robin replied. "Try to save me a sausage, will ya?"

"Can't make any promises." Will winked before closing the door behind him.

Robin pushed back his blankets and stood, popping his back. He ran a brush through his hair to tame his bedhead before joining everyone downstairs.

"There's the groom!" Grandma Ellie hugged him once he entered the kitchen. She was still dressed casually in a floral top and khaki pants, no doubt planning on changing into her gown later.

He hugged her back. "Good morning, Grandma. You didn't have to come over and cook us help yourself."

"Hush," she said, stepping back to the stove. "A big day like today deserves a proper breakfast. There's coffee, help yourself."

Robin thanked her, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Once it was lightened with milk and sweetened to taste, he joined the others at the table—Grandpa Roland, Will and John.

Grandpa Roland squeezed his shoulder. "Excited?"

Sipping his coffee, Robin nodded. "I've been waiting a long time to marry Regina."

"When did you know?" Will asked. "How did you know you wanted to marry her?"

"When? I guess November, after our big fight. I was so miserable without her and everything seemed so bleak when I thought my stubborn pride and baggage had ruined the best relationship I had. And then she forgave me, I forgave her and we move forward. That night, she fell asleep in my arms as we laid on the couch and I promised myself I would never lose her again. I saw my future so clear then and I just knew." He smiled at the memory, how the glow from the TV had illuminated her skin and how she had had a soft smile as she rested her head against his chest.

John studied Will. "What? You thinking of proposing to Ana?"

"I am," he replied, ears tinged pink. "Never thought I'd be a forever kind of guy—that's Robin and David—but I can't imagine being with anyone else but her."

Grandma Ellie set a plate of sausages down on the table before squeezing Will's shoulder. "You've grown into a fine man, Will Scarlet. She'll be lucky to have you."

Will thanked her as David blew in, panting. "Sorry I'm late. Mary Margaret wasn't feeling well. Did I miss anything?"

"You're just in time for sausages," Ellie said, guiding him to the table. "Eat up, all of you! We have a wedding to get ready for!"

"Thanks, Grandma," Robin said, reaching for a sausage. He had his own to do list, wanting to shower and shave before the photographer—Tink, he believed—showed up to start documenting his special day. And then in just a few more hours, he would be pledging to spend the rest of his life with Regina. As he looked around the table, he knew he wanted no one else by his side but them.

* * *

Chaos ruled the Mills household. Regina had stepped out of her bathroom, wrapped in her robe and towel around her head, and into a mess. Ruby was having trouble with her zipper, Kathryn believed her dress was too long and Mary Margaret's morning sickness had returned. Lily and Mal were arguing about her makeup while Cora struggled to explain to the hairstylist exactly what she wanted.

Nova, Tink's assistant, huddled in a corner as she clutched her camera close. Regina remembered she had been nervous at Mary Margaret's, which had had more crying and less yelling. She looked at Regina with wide brown eyes as her brown curls curtained her face. "Can you make them stop?"

"I know just what we need. Wait here and I'll be right back," Regina assured her.

She headed downstairs, encountering Robin's cousin Anne when she hit the landing. Anne glanced up the stairs as the sound of the dysfunction in Regina's room wafted down. "Everything okay?"

"Right now, no, but I know someone who can fix it," Regina replied. "Are the girls here?"

Anne nodded. "We went and got their hair done elsewhere. I hope you don't mind."

"No, but I can cover it for you," Regina offered.

"That's okay. It was Grandma Ellie's treat."

The sound of patent leather soles racing toward them made Regina look up as Lucy and Daisy barreled into her. "Aunt Regina!" they chorused.

She chuckled as she crouched down to hug them. She leaned back, admiring the crème dresses with tulle skirts and lacy cap sleeves she had picked out for them when she was in England back in March. Their matching blonde hair was plaited and wrapped around their heads. Silk crème flowers were tucked into the braid. "You both look beautiful," she cooed.

"What about you?" Daisy asked. "Why aren't you in your dress yet?"

"Because I have a few more things to do before I put it on. I want to look extra beautiful for your Uncle Robin," Regina explained.

They nodded and Regina turned to Anne. "You can wait in the living room. My father will be happy to get you anything you need while you wait for us to take pictures."

Anne nodded, ushering the girls away as she explained that Aunt Regina needed to finish getting ready. Regina hurried into the kitchen, where Granny was finishing the last of the favors. She already wore the midnight blue satin gown with lace sleeves she had bought for the wedding.

"Granny, SOS," Regina said. "I need you to help me get everything under control."

Sighing, Granny nodded as she put down the ribbon she was using. "Lead the way."

They headed upstairs, where Granny took charge. A picture of the hairstyle Cora wanted was located while Mal and Lily reached a compromising regarding her makeup. Granny had Kathryn and Ruby switch dresses, revealing theirs had been mislabeled. By the time she was leading a pale Mary Margaret downstairs for some tea and crackers, all was right in the world.

 _For now, at least_ , Regina amended.

She was the last to have her hair and makeup done. As her hair was curled and pinned up, her bridesmaids—including a returned Mary Margaret—gathered around her. They all wore the gold hearts she had given them the night before, each engraved with their first initial, and their dresses. Mary Margaret's fell beautifully over her baby bump and Regina made a note to suggest Cru consider a maternity line.

"Well, Miss Bride," Kathryn said, "only a few more hours until you're Mrs. Robin Locksley. And we're all honored to stand by your side as you marry the man of your dreams. We want your marriage to start off right, so we've made sure to adhere to tradition."

She held out a little cardboard box. "I wanted something old because I found these in my attic and thought them fitting."

Curious, Regina opened the box and laughed as she pulled out two braided bracelets—gold ribbon entwined with a red one. "Our friendship bracelets!"

"Yep," Kathryn replied. "I don't remember how I came to have both, but I thought they were fitting as I stand up for you today."

Regina hugged her as Lily bounded forward, holding a little blue bag. "I have something new. I paid for half, Mom paid for the other so I guess it's from both of us."

"Thank you," Regina said, pulling her goddaughter in for a hug. "You are an amazing young woman."

"You don't even know what it is yet!" Lily laughed.

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'm sure I'll love it."

Regina opened the bag, pulling out a little blue box. When she opened it, everyone gasped at the two exquisite diamond posts sitting inside. "Oh, Lily…" she sighed.

"I knew they were perfect the moment I saw them," she said. "They'll look perfect with your dress."

Everyone watched as Regina put them on, admiring them. Ruby nodded in approval. "Good job. Anyway, looks like I'm next."

She stepped forward, holding a black velvet box. "Granny and I wanted 'something borrowed' for we both agreed you should wear Great-Grandmother's pearls."

As she opened the box, Regina gasped as she ran her fingers over the polished pearls she had always admired on both Granny and her mother as the two shared them when either had a special event. She had longed for her chance to wear them and tears sprang to her eyes as she looked up at her cousin. "Thank you."

Nodding, Ruby took the pearls out of the box and clasped them around Regina's neck. She then pulled her cousin in for a hug. "They look beautiful on you and you're not even in your dress yet!"

"I guess I'm last, though I hope not least," Mary Margaret said, stepping up as Regina pulled away from her cousin. She held out a wrapped box. "Your something blue."

"I'm sure it's great," Regina said, undoing the paper. She lifted the lid and pushed aside the tissue paper, finding a handkerchief inside. It was robin's egg blue with white lace around the edges. Her new initials were embroidered in the corner— _RML_.

She picked it up tenderly, smiling. "It's gorgeous, Mary Margaret."

"So you're really taking Robin's name?" Ruby asked. "I know we've been calling you Mrs. Locksley but it's official? You made your decision?"

"I have." She had debated with herself for almost a year. But when it came down to it, she wanted to be Mrs. Robin Locksley. A piece of paper wasn't going to erase her Mills' identity and she would always have her family. She and Robin, though, were making a family of their own and she wanted to have his name.

Though he had been supportive of her keeping her last name, the smile he had given her when she told him her decision was blinding. She loved that smile.

"Well, then, Mrs. Locksley-to-be, let's get you into that dress!" Kathryn said, starting to guide Regina toward her closet.

"Wait, there's one more present," Cora said, entering the room. Her brown hair was done up in a French twist with curls cascading out of it. She wore a gold dress with a short-sleeved jacket and a floral design on the skirt. As always, her makeup was impeccable.

She held out a wooden box wrapped in a white ribbon to Regina. "This is a memory box for you to collect mementoes of your life with Robin. I have one your grandmother gave me and every so often, I like to go through it and remember the life your father and I have built together. It makes me fall more in love with him. I want you to have that with Robin."

Tears pricked Regina's eyes as she hugged her mother. "Thank you so much, Mother. I love you."

"I love you too," Cora whispered back before pulling away. She brushed away Regina's tears. "Come on. It's time to get you into that gorgeous dress."

Regina turned around to find Ruby and Kathryn carrying it from her closet to her bed. She took a deep breath and tugged at her bathrobe. "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

Standing in front of Regina's vanity, Robin put on the cufflinks his grandparents had given him as a wedding present. He had his gray silk vest on over his crisp white shirt, which was tucked into the sharp gray pants. All that was left to put on was his suit jacket, silk tie and the new black shoes waiting by the door. Then he would head downstairs and wait for Regina to walk down the aisle to him.

A knock drew his attention as he placed the tie around his neck, turning up the collar. "It's unlocked and I'm decent," he called out. "Come in."

"Robin," his mother said, standing in the door with her hand still on the knob. She wore a pastel blue dress with short sleeves and her blonde hair was pinned up in a bun. A black velvet box with a bow on top was clutched in her free hand.

When Robin and Regina had put together their guest list, he had debated with himself about inviting his parents. It had been easy to rule out his father—he had finally come to accept that he would never have much of a relationship with George Locksley. Yet Robin had been close to his mother before everything went south with Marian and when he thought about it, he had realized he had wanted her at his wedding. He wanted to have his father-mother dance with her. So they had sent her an invitation.

Thankfully, she said yes and had agreed to their request that she not bring her husband with her.

Susan Locksley stepped closer and Robin saw the tears welling up in her eyes. "You look so grown up," she said. "Where did my little boy go?"

"I'm still here, Mum," he replied softly. "I still love you."

She sobbed and he gathered her into his arms, holding her close. "We can start over, Mum. We can rebuild our relationship. You just have to accept that Regina is now also part of my life."

"I know, I know. But will she forgive me? After how horrible I've been to the both of you?" Susan pulled away, tears streaking her cheek.

Robin grabbed the box of tissues he and Regina kept in their room and handed them to her. "If you make the effort to have a relationship with her, she'll do so as well. She wants that, trust me."

She nodded, wiping her cheeks. "I'll try, Robin. I promise you."

"That's all I can ask for," he replied. "Now, what's in the box?"

"It's a gift for you on your wedding day. There's also a very late housewarming gift for you and Regina downstairs, but you can open that when you get back from your honeymoon," Susan said, handing him the black velvet box.

Removing the bow, Robin opened it up to find a beautiful gold watch sitting inside. His mouth fell open and guilt gnawed at him. "Mum, this is…this is beautiful and so expensive."

"Hush," she said. "I've been saving up for your wedding since you started dating Marian. So I had plenty to get myself here, to get a dress, to pay for the hotel and to buy you that watch as well as your wedding gift. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Mum." He pulled the watch out and placed it on his wrist, closing the clasp. "I love it."

She nodded before reaching for his tie. "May I? For old times' sake?"

"Wait!" Tink darted into the room, camera in hand. "This promises to be picture gold!"

"Mum, Tink. Tink, my mother," Robin said, introducing them. The two women smiled and nodded at each other.

Susan reached for his tie and deftly did it up as Tink took pictures. Tightening it, she glanced up at Robin. "This definitely brings back memories."

"It does," he agreed. "Thanks, Mum."

She brushed away some imaginary lint from his shirt and smoothed away nonexistent wrinkles. "There. Now, I'll let you finish and then I'll see you downstairs for the pictures."

His mother left but Tink stayed behind to get more pictures of him as he finished getting ready. "You excited?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he said as he tied his shoes. "I get to spend the rest of my life with Regina."

She chuckled. "You know, I knew it when I snapped that first picture of you two. I thought you two were madly in love and that you had better odds than the bride and groom."

"You knew Marian's marriage was doomed?" Robin sat up, studying the petite photographer.

"It was obvious. Remember she only wanted staged shots? She wanted to present the picture of happiness and love, not the reality. Whenever I caught her with her groom, it wasn't the same as when I caught you and Regina out on the patio," Tink explained.

He sighed. After the trial, he had banished all thoughts of Marian from his mind. But hearing Tink's take made him feel a little bit sad for her and definitely sad for James. They had lived out a farce that probably should've been stopped before it really began.

At least he knew what he had with Regina was real.

Robin put on his jacket and once he was certain he looked fine, he smiled at Tink. "Shall we head downstairs and get some pictures?"

"Yes," she said, checking her phone. "Nova just texted me to say they're wrapping up at Regina's so they'll be on their way soon."

His stomach flipped at the thought that he'd see Regina again soon and he nodded. "Then we better hurry up. Come on."

They hurried downstairs where everyone else was waiting. His groomsmen were all in their gray suits and had pinned on their white carnations already. Grandpa Roland pinned Robin's to his lapel before grinning at his grandson. "You look very handsome, my boy."

"Thanks, Grandpa," he said, grinning. "It runs in the family."

Grandma Ellie cleared her throat. "I hate to break up this lovefest but guests are starting to arrive. We want to get some pictures in, right?"

Tink was creative about where they took their pictures so as not to interfere with the guests. Group shots were done in various rooms in the house as well as on the steps leading to the house. But one of the best shots, in Robin's opinion, was the candid of all of them sitting at his kitchen table drinking lemonade as they waited for word that the bridal party had arrived.

David's phone chirped and he pulled it out. "That's Mary Margaret. They're here."

"Okay, Robin," Tuck said, pulling out his book. He wore a gray shirt with dark gray pants and a white sash around his shoulders. "We should take our places under the trellis."

Robin nodded and hugged his mother as well as his grandparents one more time. "Next time you hug me, I'll be a married man," he told them.

He stepped outside, glad to see most of the guests were there. Many of the women had taken them up on the option to wear hats and he spotted Merida wearing a tartan one. It made him smile and shake his head.

Mulan and Alan were serving as his ushers, seating his family, coworkers and friends on one side of the yard while August and Belle were seating Regina's family, coworkers and friends on the other as a violinist and flutist played classical selections. He smiled at all of them as he and Tuck walked down the white runner laid down on the grass, leading to a trellis covered in ivy and white roses. They stood under it and waited for the procession to begin.

The musicians noticed them and changed to Pachelbel's Canon in D as Grandpa Roland escorted both Grandma Ellie and Granny down the aisle. Granny beamed at him, mouthing _She's beautiful_ before taking her seat. Will followed behind them, escorting Susan to her seat. Tears once again filled her eyes and Robin knew she was going to cry during the wedding.

"Saw Regina," Will whispered as he took his place next to Robin. "We're going to have to find your socks when you see her."

"Ha, ha," Robin replied sarcastically as he watched Lily come down the aisle, clutching a bouquet of bright red roses.

Lily took her spot across from Robin as David escorted his wife down the aisle. If he hadn't told them that she had been sick, Robin would never have known. Mary Margaret's cheeks were pink and she glowed as she floated down the aisle. She grinned at Robin as she stood next to Lily while David clapped Robin's shoulder. They had tried to convince Mary Margaret to sit for the ceremony, but she insisted she could stand so they had caved.

Ruby and John were next down the aisle. She winked at Robin and he winked back, feeling like Ruby was a sister rather a friend. Kathryn walked solo down the aisle, taking her place next to where Regina would stand in only a few short minutes.

Daisy and Lucy skipped down the aisle as they scattered white and red rose petals along the runner. Regina's young cousin, Little Xavier, followed behind them. He clutched a white pillow with two gold rings on them, looking very serious as he did so. At the rehearsal the day before, he had grown upset that he might lose the rings and ruin the wedding so they had assured him he would not have the actual rings. Yet it seemed he was still concerned. It was adorable, Robin thought.

Once the children were in their seats, the music changed to the Bridal March and everyone stood. Robin took a deep breath and as Regina appeared with her parents at the end of the aisle, it was stolen away.

* * *

Regina stood in her living room as she heard Pachelbel's Canon start up. Butterflies filled her stomach as she realized it was really happened. Robin was waiting under a trellis for her and watching as their loved ones led a procession that would end with her walking to him, ready to spend the rest of her life with him.

Cora flitted around her, making sure every strand of hair was in place. It had been curled and then pinned close to Regina's head, a few tendrils hanging down to brush her shoulder. She had decided to forego the traditional veil and instead wore a fascinator with tulle coming down to cover her forehead, making her feel like she was living in the Roaring 20s. And she had also decided to not use the traditional bouquet, instead preferring the growing trend of wedding corsages. White roses were mixed with baby's breath and resting on her wrist as red roses trailed down from it on a ribbon.

Henry stood in front of her, holding her hands. "You look like a queen, my dear. Will is right—Robin is going to be knocked speechless."

"Well, let's hope he can at least say his vows," she quipped, though her lip quivered and she feared she was going to walk down the aisle already crying.

Her parents chuckled. "I'm sure he will," Cora assured her.

"Hey," Kathryn said, poking her head in from the kitchen. "I'm ready to head down the aisle and then Daisy and Lucy are right behind me. You ready?"

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's do this."

She took each of her parents' hands, having decided that she wanted both of them to walk her down the aisle. Henry and Cora had both played such important roles in her life, she couldn't imagine one without the other.

They walked together through Regina's kitchen—and she noticed a large fruit platter resting on the table but otherwise there didn't seem to be any dirty dishes waiting for her, for which she was grateful—and paused at the door leading to the backyard. She looked around at the guests gathered, excited to see a sea of hats, but was unable to identify most of them from the back. They also kept her from seeing Robin, which disappointed her a bit.

Kathryn was halfway down the aisle when Henry opened the door, helping Regina over the threshold as Cora minded her dress. The three of them made it down the few steps before situating themselves at the end of the white runner leading to Robin. She finally saw him, all dressed up in his gray suit with his hair brushed and shining in the early summer sun. He was still watching Kathryn as she took her place and he gave her a smile.

At that point, the musicians changed to the Bridal March and everyone stood to watch Regina walk down the aisle. She tightened her grip on her parents' hands as they glided forward and she kept her eyes focused on Robin. His mouth had fallen open as he watched her approach. Even from a distance, she could see his blue eyes shining with tears.

The space between them grew smaller and smaller with each step. Regina's heart pounded in her chest and she felt a lump form in her throat as they reached the end. Henry stepped forward at the same time as Robin, two men meeting to shake hands. "You two love each other and take care of each other always," he said.

"I know we will," Robin replied before turning to Cora. He hugged her and they kissed cheeks. "Officially joining the family now, you know."

"Oh, Robin, you've been an official member for almost two years now." She patted his cheek before hugging Regina. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mother." Regina held on a bit longer before reaching out to take Robin's hand.

He smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

"You clean up nicely yourself," she said, grinning at him as they approached Tuck for the ceremony to begin.

Tuck smiled before clearing his throat, looking over them to their guests. "You may all be seated and we'll begin."

Once everyone was sitting, he continued: "Friends and family, we're all gathered here today to witness the marriage of Robin and Regina. And it's fitting that we're here in their backyard, in the shadow of the house they have turned into a home together. It is their future together, the future we are here to celebrate.

"However, before we can celebrate the future, we must also celebrate the past. I now invite Susan Locksley and Cora Mills to come up and light these two candles, which represent Robin's and Regina's pasts apart from each other." He motioned to the unity candle resting on a little table next to him.

Susan and Cora approached it, taking the lighted tapers Tuck offered them. Regina held Robin's hand as they watched their mothers light their individual candles before blowing out the tapers. Cora turned and squeezed her daughter's hand before smiling at Robin. Susan then also smiled at Regina and it was so genuine, she felt her heart skip a beat. Robin squeezed her hand as he mouthed something to his mother before she took her seat.

"Robin and Regina have both asked someone important to them to read something that person feels is relevant to marriage. I'm going to invite Regina's great-aunt up, who insisted she only go by Granny. Granny?" Tuck asked, craning his neck.

Granny stood, shuffling past Cora and Henry as she stood in the center aisle. She smiled at Robin and Regina. "I know it might be cliché, but I've chosen William Shakespeare's Sonnet one-sixteen to read. I feel it appropriate."

 _Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

 _Admit impediments. Love is not love_

 _Which alters when it alteration finds,_

 _Or bends with the remover to remove._

 _O no! it is an ever-fixed mark_

 _That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

 _It is the star to every wand'ring bark,_

 _Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._

 _Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

 _Within his bending sickle's compass come;_

 _Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_

 _But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

 _If this be error and upon me prov'd,_

 _I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd._

Everyone applauded and Regina hurried over to hug Granny, followed by Robin. "Thank you," they both whispered.

"You two have to stop doing that," she whispered back. "It's kinda creepy."

They chuckled and backed away, returning to stand in front of Tuck again. He turned to Robin's side. "Robin has asked his uncle Roger to read something. Roger?"

Roger stood and moved to stand in the middle aisle. "While we are not in a church, I chose to read something from the Bible. I believe many of you are familiar with this excerpt from Paul's first letter to the Corinthians."

 _Love is patient, love is kind. It is not jealous, is not pompous, it is not inflated,_ _it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests, it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrongdoing but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things._

 _Love never fails. If there are prophecies, they will be brought to nothing; if tongues, they will cease; if knowledge, it will be brought to nothing._ _For we know partially and we prophesy partially, but when the perfect comes, the partial will pass away._

 _When I was a child, I used to talk as a child, think as a child, reason as a child; when I became a man, I put aside childish things. At present we see indistinctly, as in a mirror, but then face to face. At present I know partially; then I shall know fully, as I am fully known._

 _So faith, hope, love remain, these three, but the greatest of these is love._

Roger took his seat again as Tuck thanked him. He then addressed the guests. "Many of you know that I work with Robin at Sherwood and we built the company from the ground up together. In many ways, I see him more as a son than a boss. I've watched him become an American citizen, a successful business owner, and a respected member of our community. I've also watched as he made the heartbreaking decision to end the long-term relationship that was no longer healthy for him and then as the sparkle returned to his eyes as he spoke of a beautiful brown-haired, brown-eyed woman who had tried to steal his macaroni and cheese from him."

Several chuckles rose from the crowd. When they died down, Tuck then said: "I met Regina not long after and I realized she was everything Robin deserved. She was supportive, loving, intelligent, funny and most importantly, she actually seemed to like hanging out with the Merry Men. We gave her our stamp of approval. And then we got the privilege of watching Robin fall more and more love with her and she with him.

"A lot of times, you hear brides and grooms talk about how they are marrying their best friends. Which is a good thing—you should be that close with the person you're marrying. But for Robin and Regina, I feel it's deeper than that. When I look at them, I see soulmates. Two people who make each other better being together and who accept each other no matter what. Because of that, they can be their real selves with each other. We should all be so lucky.

"Now, I believe Robin and Regina have written their own vows," he said, pulling out an index card tucked in his book. "Regina, would you please start?"

She took the card as she and Robin turned to face each other. Gripping it tightly, she started to read the words she had written a few days ago: "I could talk about how much you've changed me and my life, Robin, but I feel I've said everything. And as I sat there thinking about it, I realized that was all my past. This is about our future. I'm not going to make any grandiose promises everyone knows we couldn't realistically keep, but I think I've narrowed it down to a few I can.

"We will fight. We both know it's inevitable given that we're two stubborn, proud fools sometimes. But I promise to continue our agreement to never go more than twenty-four hours without speaking. In addition, I promise to keep communicating with you—which means being honest about my feelings, desires, wants, and needs while also listening to yours. I promise to compromise when it is needed and I promise to respect our decisions."

Regina was fighting tears now but she swallowed them down in order to finish. "But most of all, I promise to love you to infinity and beyond and I promise to cherish every day I get to spend by your side, because I know you are the most amazing man I have ever met. I love you."

She took a deep breath and Robin brushed a few tears from her cheek before accepting his own card from Tuck. "Regina, as I sit here trying to gather my thoughts, I think about where I was when we started this journey. My one experience with romantic relationship had ended badly and left me wondering if the love I longed for only existed in fairy tales.

"Then I met you and realized that it was real. I learned what a relationship truly is—two people supporting each other through good and bad, unafraid to show them the sides they hide from everyone else and accepting it. Two people who can spend hours talking or hours just sitting together in silence. Two people who can lead lives separate from each other but in the end, always return to each other and the life they lead together.

"I promise you that I will always love and support you through the good times and the bad. I promise to hold you when you cry and laugh with you when you're happy. I promise to be patient and I promise not to close up when things are going poorly for me. I promise to trust you always and to see the silver lining in every cloud."

Tuck nodded. "Okay, turn your cards around. I put the rest of your vows on the back. Regina, you're up again."

She nodded, flipping her card to see Tuck's neat printing on the back of her card. Regina took a deep breath before looking up into Robin's eyes. "I, Regina, take you, Robin, to be my husband and my soulmate. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. Through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy, whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

"Robin?" Tuck prompted, seeming to jerk the groom out of his little world. Robin turned his card over and repeated the same vows Regina had just read, doing his best to keep his eyes on hers while reading the words.

Tears started to trickle down her cheeks and she was relieved to see the same was happening to him. He squeezed her hands as Tuck asked Will to produce the rings.

"Here you go," Tuck said, handing Regina the ring for Robin. They had decided on silver bands with no other embellishments except for an engraving on the inside: _R+R 6/8 Always_.

She slid the ring to the first knuckle as they had practiced and then repeated after Tuck. "Robin, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity, now until death do us part."

Robin pulled his hand back to pull the ring on the rest of the way before taking the smaller one that would go on her finger. He warmed it up a bit before sliding it on her finger to the first knuckle. "Regina, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity, now until death do us part."

As she slid the ring all the way down, it hit her—she and Robin were really married. She smiled and fresh tears fell as they turned back to Tuck. He held out two tapers to them. "Now that Regina and Robin have exchanged vows and rings, they begin their life as one. To symbolize this, they will light the unity candle from the candles their mothers lit earlier."

Regina and Robin took the few steps over to the candle, carefully lighting their tapers from the candles with their initials on them. Together, they then lit the big candle, watching the two flames converge into one as Alan sang "One Hand, One Heart" from _West Side Story_.

They returned to their spot as the song ended, clutching each other's hands. Giving him a wide smile, Tuck announced: "By the power vested in me by the great state of Maine, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Go ahead and kiss, you two, before Robin explodes."

Robin pulled her close as she threw herself at him, their lips meeting for their first official kiss as husband and wife. She tasted their salty tears as her arms wrapped around his neck, the silky petals of her roses brushing against their cheeks. His arms tightened around her waist, lifting her up as he snuck in a little tongue despite their agreement to keep the kiss chaste. Regina didn't care and lifted her legs as everyone applauded.

Once she was back on her feet, Tuck shook both their hands. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "it is my honor to be the first to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Locksley."

Everyone rose to their feet, applauding as the musicians struck up something light and joyful for Robin and Regina to walk back down the aisle to. She clung to his arm as they almost ran down the aisle, smile and waving at the people gathered around them. Their faces, though, were all a blur through Regina's tears and she was certain it was the same for Robin.

Her husband.

* * *

They were supposed to be waiting on the receiving line so they could greet everyone who came to their wedding, but their ushers were holding them back so Robin and Regina could have a moment to themselves. In the shadow of their house, they stood close together with their arms wrapped around each other. He pressed his forehead to hers, breathing in her scent. There was her familiar vanilla under something more floral. It wasn't familiar so he wasn't sure if it was from the bouquet now resting on his shoulder or if she had borrowed someone's perfume.

She stroked the hair at his nape, her eyes closed as she smiled. "We're married," she whispered.

"Yes, we are," he whispered back. "You're stuck with me now."

"I guess I am," she replied, giggling. Robin prayed Tink was around to capture this moment on film. He wanted to see it forever.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they parted. Kathryn stood there, looking apologetic. "Sorry you two but everyone is waiting to congratulate the newlyweds."

They nodded and took their place at the end of the receiving line as the ushers let everyone start to leave. Robin's family left first, engulfing them in hugs and best wishes for their future. "We look forward to seeing you at all our family reunions from now on," Aunt Sarah said, hugging Regina. "And we promise to keep George far away from you."

"Thank you," Regina said with a smile. She then took a deep breath, muttering to him: "Here comes my family."

Robin was surprised to learn most of the Mills' clan were kissers, taking his face in their hands and kissing both of his cheeks. One aunt then pinched his cheeks as well. "You come over one day and we'll show you the best food you've ever eaten," she said.

"Gladly," he replied. Once they hurried away, he rubbed his cheeks. "Oww."

She grimaced, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "Sorry about them. And sorry about all the lipstick on your cheeks."

"It's a lovely shade," Ana said, approaching them with a wide smile. "Congratulations, you two. It was a wonderful wedding."

"Thank you," Robin replied, thinking of how Will wanted to propose to her. It took all his self-control not to mention anything. "We'll see you at the reception?"

She nodded. "Wouldn't miss it. Keep an eye on Will for me?"

"Of course," Regina replied, squeezing her coworker's hand before moving on to Archie.

They made their way through Regina's coworkers when Belle stepped up, frowning. "Look, there's something I want to tell you so you're not surprised."

"What?" Regina asked, concerned. Robin felt the same way and leaned closer to hear Belle better.

"Zelena brought a date," she said. "It's Hades."

His mind stopped working for a moment before Regina sputtered out: "Hades? As in the lawyer who defended Marian, Hades?"

Belle nodded. "I'm not sure how those two met but I wouldn't be surprised if she purposefully sought him out."

"Neither would I," Robin muttered. None of his interactions with Regina's coworker had ever been good.

Regina took a deep breath. "Here he comes. Time to fake like we're okay with him being here."

"Do we even have to do that?" he asked in a hiss.

Zelena wore a dark green sleeveless cocktail dress that she paired with a matching pillbox hat. She held Hades' hand and Robin had to admit the lawyer looked uncomfortable when he shook Robin's hand. "I'm sorry," he said, voice low. "When she invited me, I didn't know it was your wedding."

Robin wondered if Zelena had done that on purpose when she spoke up: "To be fair, I didn't realize he was the lawyer in your case."

Doubt filled him but Regina looked like she might believe Zelena. And when he thought about it, Robin realized Zelena probably hadn't followed much about the trial except to know when Regina would be back in the office. So he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. "Well, thank you for coming."

"I usually don't do this," Hades said, "but I'm sorry for the hell I put you through during the trial. I wanted Marian to accept a plea but she insisted on dragging us through that. I really was just doing my job."

Robin's dislike started to evaporate as he remembered how defeated Hades had looked toward the end of the trial. He nodded. "We do understand that. So we'll see you at the reception?"

Hades looked surprised and nodded. Zelena smiled, patting his shoulder. "I just want to say something to Regina. Can you wait for me by the car?"

"Of course." Hades gave them a tight smile. "Congratulations, you two. Really."

Once he walked away, Zelena turned back to Regina. "I honestly didn't know who he was, Regina. We met a couple months ago at a party and hit it off. And after watching you and Robin, I started to think that maybe I was wrong. Maybe I could have a career, love and a family too."

"You can," Regina said, taking her coworker's hand. "And if it's with Hades…well, there could be worst people, right?"

Zelena nodded. "Congrats and I'll see you at the wedding. Maybe I'll catch the bouquet."

"Not a chance," Ruby replied, leaning into the conversation. Zelena rolled her eyes before walking away.

Regina craned her neck to whisper in his ears. "I wasn't expecting that. Zelena was actually…nice."

"We should check for flying pigs," he whispered back. She giggled as they continued to thank their guests for coming.

* * *

They decided to take pictures in their own backyard. As she stood on a chair, Tink got a shot of the wedding party all relaxing on the chairs set up for the guests. Regina herself had kicked off her high heels and was walking around barefoot, her toes peeking out from under the hem of her dress as she leaned against Robin. He had his arm wrapped around her, holding her against his chest.

She and Robin posed on the chairs a bit more before the groomsmen cleared them away so they had a clear patch of grass to pose on. The grass was cool between her toes and a soft breeze played with her hair. "Today is perfect," she said, after all their pictures had been taken.

"The weather definitely agreed with us," he replied. "Can you imagine trying to fit all those people in the house?"

Regina laughed, shaking her head. "We definitely lucked out considering we didn't have a Plan B."

"Plan B would've been the lovely wedding chapel at the Enchanted Forest Pavilion," Cora said, approaching the two. "I made arrangements, just in case."

"Of course." Regina knew her mother would think about things like that since she and Robin had been overwhelmed with everything else.

Tink checked her last picture and spoke with Nova as well as Peter, her young videographer, before heading over to Robin and Regina. "I think we have all the shots you want and then some. Unless you can think of anything else, we're going to head over to the reception hall. See you two there?"

"Yes," Regina replied, taking Tink's hand. "Thank you so much."

"Thank you for letting me be a part of your special day," she said. "I'm so glad to see you two get your happy ending."

Robin wrapped his arms around Regina's shoulders and she leaned against him. "This isn't really an ending, though. It's the start of another chapter in our story."

"I like that," Tink replied. "See you two at the reception."

She returned to Nova and Peter as Henry approached them. He smiled at the two. "You two look absolutely beautiful. Almost like you're glowing."

"It's her," Robin said, giving her a little shake. "It's just making me look like I'm glowing."

"Nonsense." She rolled her eyes before resting her head on his shoulder.

Henry chuckled. "Why don't you two come inside? We made you sandwiches that shouldn't dirty your outfits. You'll want to eat."

Regina's stomach grumbled and she smiled sheepishly. "I guess something to eat won't hurt."

"Come on," Robin said, taking her hand, "before your stomach gives mine any ideas."

They followed Henry into the kitchen and Regina was surprised to see Susan at the counter, cleaning up some crumbs from the sandwiches she made. She turned to them, holding two plates with ham and cheese sandwiches sitting on them. "There's no mayo or mustard, I'm afraid. We agreed those might make a mess," she said, looking uncertain.

"Thank you, Mum," Robin said softly, taking the plates from her. He handed one to Regina but she didn't take it.

Instead, she stepped forward as Susan grew more uncomfortable. She didn't know if it was because of everything that had happened or because she wasn't Marian. But she was going to take the high road. "I'm glad you came," she said. "And thank you for the sandwiches."

"It's the least I could do…after being so horrible to you." Susan looked up, sadness in her eyes.

Regina took her hands. "I would like to start over, if you want. I want us to have a relationship. After all, we both love Robin. That's a pretty good start, right?"

"Right," Susan agreed. She hesitated before letting go of Regina's hands, giving her a weak smile. "You go eat. I'm sure you're starving."

"Come on, Regina," Robin said softly, motioning to the table. She hesitated, glancing back at Susan, before following him.

Once they were sitting, he leaned over and whispered: "Give her time. She feels guilty and awful for how she treated you. Mum needs to forgive herself and then we can all work on a new relationship."

Regina nodded, glancing up every so often as Susan washed down the counters. She frowned. "You don't have to do that. It's fine."

"Nonsense," Susan said. "The last thing you two want to worry about is a dirty house after the wedding."

Robin covered Regina's hand as she opened her mouth to argue. "Don't argue, lovely. She's just trying to be helpful in her own way," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said instead. "I appreciate it."

Susan smiled and moved onto cleaning some of the dishes in the sink. Regina sighed and leaned back in her seat as she took another bite of her sandwich. It was a bit dry but she understood the reasoning behind the decision not to put any condiments on. She'd rather a dry sandwich than a dirty wedding dress.

Robin slid his chair closer and bumped his shoulder against hers. When she looked up, he grinned at her. "Hello, wife."

"Hello, husband," she replied, smiling. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Alright. I've had better." He winked at her.

She smirked before admitting: "I missed you too. Even your drool."

"I do not drool!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Robin," John replied as Will nodded knowingly.

Regina tried to hide her laugh but she ended up snorting into her sandwich, getting a glare from her husband. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth," she protested.

He sighed, shaking his head. "You're lucky I love you."

"Oh, yes," she agreed, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his. "Very, very lucky."

* * *

"I can't believe you got me to agree to this," Regina said, teeth clenched in a tight smile. They waited for Alan to introduce their wedding party, hearing the music blaring even with the door closed.

Robin chuckled, adjusting her gemstone encrusted tiara. "It was either this or we resurrected the tango from Mary Margaret and David's wedding."

She sighed, running her fingers over his crown. "I'd hate to be boring."

"And so we're doing this." It had taken some convincing, but Regina had agreed to enter like the king and queen—stiff upper lips, stiff waves, the works. He worried he wouldn't be able to be serious as he would be too giddy.

He was finally married to Regina.

And he wanted to shout his joy from the mountaintops.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Robin Locksley!" Alan shouted into his mic. Robin winced a bit, making note to tell his friend to turn it down a couple notches.

Regina squeezed his arm. "You ready, Your Majesty?"

"Of course, my queen." He gave her a quick smile and wink before schooling his features into something of a poker face.

They moved together, waving at their friends and family as they walked toward the dance floor. People chuckled and pointed to their crowns, nodding in approval. Robin felt his lips twitch and he tried to fight it until he glanced down at Regina. She was smiling so bright, he thought she was illuminating the entire room. Giving in, he smiled as well and laughed as they reached the others waiting on the dance floor for them.

"Robin and Regina will now share their first official dance as man and wife," Alan continued. "They have chosen Rachel Platten's 'Better Place' and I have to say, I don't think there's a better song choice for them."

As the others cleared the dance floor, Robin spun Regina close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held onto her waist, swaying her in time to the music. Though she closed her eyes, he kept his open as he watched her face the entire time. She smiled as they danced and he felt like the luckiest man in the world. He got to spend the rest of his life with the most amazing, intelligent, kind and beautiful woman ever.

"I love you," he whispered. Or what passed as a whisper when the music was so loud. He really needed to tell Alan to turn it down.

"I love you too," she whispered back, stroking the hair at his nape. "Always."

He chuckled before wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Robin then brought his other hand to the back of her head, feeling her silky hair as he cupped her head. She rested her chin on his shoulder, letting out a pleased sigh.

The music died away as everyone applauded, reminding Robin they weren't alone. Regina pulled away to give him a quick kiss and he smiled against her lips.

Alan approached them holding a microphone. "Wonderful, you two. Most beautiful couple ever, I'm sure."

"Laying it on a bit thick, Alan," Regina told him, shaking her head.

"Can you blame me?" He winked at her. "Now, though, we're going to make everyone misty-eyed as Regina shares a dance with her father and Robin with his mother."

Robin motioned to Alan. "Turn it down a bit. You're overdoing it with the volume."

"My ears are already ringing," Regina added as Henry approached her.

Alan nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. I couldn't get a good handle on the acoustics in the room. I'll go turn everything down."

"Thank you." Robin then turned to his mother, who was close to tears again. He gave her a soft smile. "Oh, Mum…"

She nodded. "I've been dreaming of this moment since you were born. Thank you for wanting to share it with me even after how I've behaved."

"I couldn't imagine sharing this moment with anyone else, not even Grandma Ellie." He took her hand in his and placed his hand on her waist as the song he and Regina had selected started up.

They glided across the dance floor, careful not to collide with Regina and Henry. She had her head on her father's shoulder and he held her close, looking close to tears as well.

A sniffle from his mother drew Robin's attention down to her. Tears ran down her cheek and Robin kissed her head. "It's okay, Mum."

"I know," she replied. "It's just…I remember dancing with you when you were a baby. And now you're a grown man, marrying the woman you love and about to start your own family. It's everything I wanted for you and I'm…I'm just so happy."

"Me too, Mum," he said. "Me too."

He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the moment he had dreamt of for a long time—dancing with his mother at his wedding. It was everything he wanted and then some. With a promise of a fresh start between them, he felt even happier.

The song ended and he hugged her. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, Robin." She cupped his cheek before letting her hand fall away. "And now I leave you to your bride."

Robin glanced over his shoulder, his heart speeding up as he saw Regina smiling at the two of them. There were some tear tracks down her cheeks so he knew she must've been crying while dancing with her father.

He gathered her into his arms. "Everything okay, lovely?"

She nodded. "Daddy and I just had a moment while dancing. What about you? Did you enjoy your dance with your mother?"

"I did. I'm looking forward to her being part of our lives…if you're okay with that," he said, guiding her to the dais.

"Of course it is," Regina replied. "If she's willing then so am I."

He smiled, rubbing her back. "That's what I told her. And I assured her you wanted a relationship with her."

"Then we're off to a great start." She smiled at him as he pulled out her chair, sitting down so they could enjoy their salads. Robin took the seat next to her, wondering if he would ever stop feeling giddy.

* * *

They hadn't been lying when everyone warned her she wouldn't eat at her wedding reception. She and Robin only taken a few bites of salad before they were pulled away to greet guests and chat with them for a bit. Regina was excited at first to talk to everyone but by the time they had gotten to the entrée, her stomach was rumbling and all she was able to do was choke down a few bites.

Yet the times when everyone else was eating were the best for her and Robin to make sure they spoke to everyone. The guests were all in their seats, focused on their meals, and the music was lowered so people could talk to each other.

"You really look beautiful, dear," one Robin's cousins said, smiling at her. "And the ceremony was gorgeous. I wasn't too sure when I saw you were getting married in your backyard but it didn't feel like it."

"Thanks?" Regina wasn't too sure if it was a compliment or not but she kept smiling as did the cousin. It probably was.

There were a lot of other comments throughout the rest of the night that were similar to hers and by the time they got halfway through the reception, Regina thought she had heard them all. "What's so terrible about having our wedding in our backyard?" she asked as she and Robin took a break at the bar.

He shrugged. "It was perfect to me."

"Me too," she replied, taking the martini the bartender made for her. "I know I shouldn't care what people think but…"

"But it sounds like we have to justify our decision, I know." He sighed, taking his beer and leaned against the bar.

She sighed as well, looking around. "Well, maybe everyone's gotten it out of their system and we can just get on with the usual pleasantries."

"Or we can finish our drinks and get on that dance floor," Robin suggested, motioning to where several guests were dancing. It looked very appealing.

Regina took another sip of her martini. "I think we can leave these at our seats and dance now. I doubt anyone is going to spike our drinks at our wedding."

He chuckled. "I guess you're right. Besides, Mary Margaret is at the dais. She can watch our drinks."

She took his hand and they weaved through the crowd to get to the dais. Mary Margaret was sitting there, rubbing her stomach as she watched everyone the dance floor. Concern filled Regina and she leaned over the table toward her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, smiling. "Just very pregnant. And the baby seems to like the music because he keeps kicking."

Robin chuckled. "I'll let Alan know his set list is unborn baby approved. Can you watch our drinks for us?"

"Of course, though I don't think they're going anywhere. The servers are just taking plates, not glasses," Mary Margaret replied. She waved them away. "Go. Dance. Be merry."

Robin led her to the center of the dance floor, starting to move to the rhythm of the music as he placed his hands on her hips. "Come on, lovely. Let's show them how good a team we are."

She laughed, swaying her hips in time with his as their guests danced around them. Closing her eyes, she recalled Marian's wedding and dancing with him then. They had just defined their relationship after Regina had confessed her deepest secret to him. His acceptance had allowed her to hope they would be dancing together at their wedding one day.

And here they were.

The music slowed into a ballad and Robin pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder, opening her eyes to take in their wedding reception. Most of the guests stayed on the floor, though she saw a few leave while a couple joined—including Mary Margaret and David. Belle and Ruby weren't too far from them as were Ana and Will. She smiled as they spun to see Grandma Ellie and Grandpa Roland slow dancing on the edge of the dance floor. Regina hoped that was her and Robin in a few decades.

With another slow turn, she saw Zelena and Hades. They were closer in height so their heads were pressed together. Zelena's eyes were closed and she had a soft smile Regina had never seen on her coworker before. Hades looked at her like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. It warmed her heart.

"Penny for your thoughts," Robin whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I was thinking about Zelena."

He stopped for a moment before resuming their dance. "Okay, that thought is worth more than a penny."

She chuckled. "I was just thinking about how we inspired her to want more, to want love. It just makes me feel like…I don't know, it just makes me feel really good about us."

"I feel really good about us too," he said. "And as strange as it is to have Marian's defense lawyer at our wedding, I hope those two make it. Even witches deserve some love and happiness, right? Maybe it'll chill her out."

"Doubtful." Regina crinkled her nose as she looked up at him. He gave her a bemused smile with adoration in his eyes before kissing her nose.

The music died down. "Ladies and gentlemen, please find your seats. Robin and Regina, stay where you are. It's time to cut the cake. And then it's the moment Will has been dreading since Robin got the ring—the best man's speech," Alan announced.

Color drained from Will's face as Ana and Regina squeezed his arms. "You'll be fine," she assured him.

"You're great," Robin told him. "Just relax. Maybe do a shot?"

Will chuckled. "Encouraging me to get drunk, eh?"

"Could only help," Alan said, coming up to them. He slapped Will on the back. "Might improve the performance."

Rolling his eyes, Will headed back to the dais while Ana went in the other direction back to her table. Alan turned to Robin and Regina, motioning to the table the servers had rolled out. They had decided to go with a wedding cake made of cupcakes—five tiers worth, each tier a different flavor of cupcake. After several taste tests, they had chosen chocolate, vanilla, lemon, red velvet and mocha and all were frosted with a sweet vanilla icing.

Two cupcakes, both red velvet, sat at the very top. One had a little Robin Hood figurine on it while the other had a queen on top. Regina hadn't been able to help herself when she saw them and when she showed them to Robin, he had laughed so hard he had turned red in the face. They agreed there was nothing more they wanted on their cupcakes.

Regina picked up the one with the queen, taking it off, as Robin picked up the one with Robin Hood. He smiled as he pulled back the wrapper, holding it out for her to bite as she did the same. She sunk her teeth into the sugary sweet treat, some icing getting onto the tip of her nose. "Let me get that," he said, kissing her nose.

"Okay, okay," Alan said, holding the bottle of champagne. "That was probably sweeter than the cupcakes. While the staff distributes the cupcakes, Robin gets to pop the cork. I'd advise everyone to take cover."

The guests chuckled as Robin rolled his eyes. "Do keep in mind that I still sign your paycheck, Dale."

Alan held up his hands and backed away as Regina watched her husband—her husband—work out the cork. He gave her a wink before turning away from everyone, giving the bottle a little shake before letting the cork fly across the room. She backed up as some champagne spritzed out, foam coming out of the bottle.

"Good job, Robin," Alan said, taking the bottle from him again. "I'm going to ask our lovely couple to return to their seats and invite the beautiful matron of honor to come up. Kathryn?"

Kathryn passed Robin and Regina, giving her a hug. "I promise not to reveal too many embarrassing stories," she said, winking.

Alan handed her the mic as Regina and Robin took their seats, glasses full of champagne sitting in front of them. She reached for her abandoned martini, though, and took a sip as Robin took one of his beer.

"Hi everyone," Kathryn started, taking a flute of champagne from a passing server. "I promise to be quick. For those who don't know, Regina and I have been best friends since elementary school. We were paired together—Midas and Mills, you get it—and a lifelong friendship was born. We got each other through bad grades, difficult homework assignments, bitter teachers, fights with parents, and, of course, boy troubles.

"She saw me kiss my share of frogs until I found my prince and she stood by me as we got married. And I've seen her kiss more than her share of frogs. I am now so happy to stand by her as she marries her prince. Regina is someone who loves with her whole being and will be loyal to the end. Because of that, she inspires the same in those lucky enough to call her a friend. Or in Robin's very special case, wife."

Kathryn turned to face them, smiling. "So, Robin, never forget the treasure we've entrusted to you. And Regina, never forget that your friends will do anything for you. Anything. Hide a body, be an alibi, bail you out of jail…just name it. But most importantly, we want you to be happy and wish you both nothing but a lifetime of that. To Regina and her Prince, Robin, cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone took a sip of their champagne. As Kathryn returned to her seat, Regina held her friend close, thanking her.

Alan faced the dais, smirking at Will. "Okay, Best Man. It's your turn," he taunted in a sing-song voice.

Will downed the rest of his whiskey before heading out to the dance floor. "I hate you," he said into the mic, looking right at Alan, "so, so much right now."

Chuckling, Alan backed away and let Will have his moment. "Well, as you can tell, I don't care much for making speeches. But when Robin asked me to be his best man, I knew I had to stand up for him. He's the reason I'm here and not in prison with the rest of my family.

"Robin and I met years ago in Nottingham. I know at first his family worried I would be a bad influence on him but they soon realized the same thing I did—he was a good influence on me," Will continued. "While we got into the usual youthful shenanigans, Robin did keep me on the straight and narrow. His grandparents gave me a safe place to go when I showed up at home to find out my parents had been picked up again for some petty crime."

He paused and Regina heard a sniffle behind her. Turning her head, she found Robin rubbing his eyes and she smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it. She knew he and Will had a special bond and that they were more like brothers than best friends.

Will cleared his throat before continuing. "I saw Robin fall in love for the first time and it took him away from me. And I tried for years to be the man the Locksleys helped me see I could be. Things got a bit tough and I decided to apply to move to the States, to get a fresh start and hopefully to find that Robin could ground me. It took a few years but I finally got here in time to watch Robin fall in love all over again.

"Having seen Robin fall in love before, I knew right away that Regina was different. She and Robin make each other better, make each other stronger. Regina supports him the way he has always supported me and I'm glad he has someone like her in his life. If I had to place a bet on only one couple growing old together, I would put it on Robin and Regina."

He held up his glass of champagne. "So please join me in saluting the best man I have ever known and the only woman worthy of loving him—Robin and Regina."

Everyone toasted them and Regina took a sip of her champagne as she choked back a few tears. Beside her, Robin had ducked his head as he wiped his eyes before Will approached them. They engulfed him in a hug. "Thanks, mate," Robin whispered.

"No, thank you," Will said.

Regina rubbed his back. "You have a way with words. Ever consider becoming a writer?"

"Never really crossed my mind," he admitted.

"You should consider it." She kissed his cheek. "I'll leave you with Robin. I think it's time for me to throw a bouquet."

Kathryn handed her a bouquet she got just to toss since she had decided to use the wristlet. As she approached the dance floor, Alan turned to the guests. "Calling all the single ladies! It's time for the bouquet toss. Gather on the dance floor and good luck!"

Regina watched as several female guests elbowed each other as they fought for what they believed would be the perfect spot. Merida, Ruby, Belle and Mulan were right in the front, all looking eager to catch the bouquet. Just behind them, Regina saw Ana and Zelena lurking. She grinned, deciding this was going to be fun to watch.

She turned around as Alan led the other guests in a countdown. When they hit one, she tossed the bouquet over her shoulder and quickly turned to watch the show. The bouquet bounced around as several hands knocked it in attempts to get. Several women were jumping and Regina feared a few were going to fall.

One hand reached up and closed on the bouquet's handle. It stayed aloft as Ana emerged from the crowd victorious. Disappointed women started to drift from the floor while some stayed to congratulate her.

"Okay, Regina, don't move," Alan instructed her, carrying a chair over. He set it down. "Your throne."

She took his hand and let him help her sit down. He then turned to the table. "Okay, I'm gonna need to the groom. Come on down, Boss man."

"I thought we agreed we were never using that name again," Robin said, giving Alan a stern look.

Alan rolled his eyes. "Just get over here and feel up your bride, okay?"

"I am so going to get him back for that when we get back," Robin muttered, kneeling in front of Regina. "He's going to be going up trees for _months_."

"You're sexy when you're vengeful," Regina said, running her fingers through his hair. She crossed her legs, letting her skirt slid down her calf a bit. "But I believe you have a garter to retrieve now, good sir."

He chuckled, sliding a hand up her leg and under her skirt. It was warm against her skin and the mere contact had her stomach contracting as warmth pooled low inside her. She watched him, hoping the same unbridled lust in his eyes were reflected in her own.

"How far up did you put this bloody thing?" he asked, fingers still inching up her thigh. "Good lord, woman."

"Just trying to give you a little thrill." She winked at him.

Robin shook his head. "Trying to get me shot by your father, you mean."

"I made Daddy leave the guns at home."

"A small comfort." She felt his fingers slide under the lacy garter she wore as triumph filled his eyes. "Aha! Got it!"

"Okay, Robin, you can do that when you and Regina get home," Alan teased, stepping closer. "Get that garter so I can get all the single fellows out onto the dance floor."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Did he just say 'fellows'?"

"I'm going to throw the garter at him." Robin pulled off the garment and held it up as he stood. Before Alan could usher the men onto the dance floor, Robin snapped the garter at him like a rubber band.

Everyone laughed and Alan sputtered for a bit before picking up the garter. "Aww, thanks, mate, but I'm afraid I'm taken. You're supposed to throw this at men who aren't. So, gentlemen, line up. Fair word of warning, this thing hurts when turned into a projectile."

Indeed, Regina watched as Alan rubbed his head as he handed the garter back to Robin. She watched her husband stand in the middle of the dance floor as the men grouped together, most of them whispering amongst themselves. It aroused her curiosity and she wondered what they were conspiring until Robin tossed the garter. They then all took a step back, leaving Will to be the one to catch it.

As he held the garter, Will looked around and frowned. "Oi! I could've caught it on my own, you know!"

"We all agreed to defer to you," John explained, clapping him on the back. "Not that we didn't think you couldn't catch it, mate."

Will thanked them as Alan called Ana back up to the dance floor. "Now our lucky couple will share a nice slow dance along with our bride and groom. Robin? Regina?"

Robin held out his hand to her and Regina took it with a smile. He helped her out of the chair and led her to the center of the dance floor. She winked at Ana and Will. "Congrats, you two."

"Thanks, Regina," Ana replied softly as she continued to gaze adoringly on her dance partner.

Regina turned back to hers, wrapping her arms around him again. She pressed her forehead to his, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back, hands splayed on her back. "Always."

As they swayed together on the dance floor, Regina smiled. She had never wanted a fairy tale wedding but dancing with Robin, she couldn't help but feel she got one anyway.

* * *

Their street was quiet and all the houses dark as the limo pulled up to theirs. Regina and Robin were stretched out on the seat in the back, their shoes resting on the floor beside them as they picked bird seed out of their hair.

"I think Will and John conspired to really pelt me with it," Robin groused. "Sorry you got in the way."

She shook her head. "I think it might have been Ruby. She was a little too drunk by the end."

The limo stopped and the driver lowered the partition. "Alright, lovebirds, you're home. Have a good night."

"Thank you," Robin said, sitting up so they could put their shoes on. "You drive safely home yourself."

"Will do," the driver assured them.

Fingers laced together, Robin and Regina walked up their front path and climbed the stairs to their porch. Grandpa Roland had left their key in the little mailbox next to the door and Robin fished them out, opening the door using the dim glow of their porch light. "I think I need to change the lightbulb," he mused.

"Worry about that when we get back," she told him, starting to head inside. He stopped her though and she frowned. "What?"

"Tradition," he said before scooping her into his arms. "I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold, milady."

She chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder. "Well, I'm not going to complain. Carry me inside."

He didn't stop with just carrying her inside, kicking the door closed behind them before carrying her straight up to their room. Robin laid her on the bed, kissing her. "I'm going to lock the door and I'll be right back."

Regina took off her shoes, smirking as she thought of the black box stashed under the bed for this exact moment. But as she crouched down to retrieve, a dull ache in her stomach had her curled up instead. She knew it was the start of hunger pains as aside from the few bites she had managed throughout the night and the cupcake, she hadn't had much to eat since the sandwich that afternoon. It was now catching up with her.

"Regina? Is something wrong?" Robin knelt next to her, rubbing her back.

She sighed. "I'm starving."

"Me too," he sighed. "How about this? Let's get out of these and into our pajamas and then we'll go downstairs have something to eat?"

"I was planning on changing into something else tonight," she replied, glancing toward the bed.

He chuckled. "I'm sure you were. And it would've come right off, trust me. Save it for the honeymoon. We have plenty of time then."

Robin helped her up and unzipped her dress. "Cru did an amazing job on this," he said. "You looked like a queen coming down the aisle toward me, some peasant lucky enough to love her."

She rolled her eyes as the dress slid down her body and she stepped out of it. "You are definitely not a peasant."

He hummed in response, his fingers tracing her curves as he kissed her neck. She closed her eyes, craning her neck so he had better access. "Are you sure you don't want to go straight to bed?"

"Regina, you were curled up on the floor in pain," he murmured. "I rather get you fed first."

She was about to protest when her stomach growled, sending a sharp pain through her abdomen. "Okay, okay. Let's get you out of this suit and we'll go eat."

Robin had already taken off his tie and vest so she started to pop each button open as he stood there, fingers still caressing her back. She felt her heart beat faster and she licked her lips, knowing what lay under the shirt. Yet the pain growing sharper in her stomach reminded her that she had other needs to tend to first, not just her libido. She slid the shirt off his arms and sighed as she began working on his belt. "At least we're undressing each other."

"Indeed." Robin let her slide his pants off before stepping out of them, standing there in silky gray boxers. "I'm going to head downstairs and start making us something. You finish changing."

Regina gave him a quick kiss before digging out the Knights jersey that had slowly become hers over the past two years. Despite that, it still smelled like Robin as she pulled it over her head. She stopped and looked around, her new reality hitting her.

Two years ago, she was a harried single woman with storm clouds hanging over her head, living in an apartment in the city while dreaming of a one-and-a-half Cape in the suburbs. Now she was standing in the middle of her bedroom in that very house about to head downstairs to enjoy a very, very late meal with her husband.

Giddy, she raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. She found Robin standing at the stove, an open box of macaroni and cheese on the counter. Laughter bubbled up as she hugged him, pressing herself against his back.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his voice rumbling against her ear.

"I'm just so happy," she replied, smiling. "Thank you."

"For feeding you?"

She nodded. "But not just now. I mean for feeding me two years ago. One act changed my whole life."

"Changed mine as well," he reminded her. "There are many things in my life I wish I could do over. That night is certainly not one of them."

"Same here." Regina sighed, closing her eyes as she felt his warmth envelope her. She stood there, wrapped around her soulmate as she waited for him to finish their dinner. It may not have been how most people spent their wedding night but for them, it was just who they were.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N** : Robin and Regina are married! *Tosses birdseed in the air*

I hope you all forgive me not writing the wedding night. To make it up to you, the honeymoon chapter is pretty much just going to be smut, smut, smut. Robin and Regina aren't going to be able to keep their hands off each other.

Enjoy your Halloween and I'll see everyone real soon with the honeymoon!

-Mac


	19. Sex on the Beach

"One last bite. Do you want it, Mrs. Locksley?" Robin held out a forkful of macaroni and cheese as they stood in the kitchen together.

She smiled, closing her mouth around it and pulling the last few pieces off the fork. After a few chews, she swallowed and sighed. "I feel a lot better now."

"Me too," he replied, placing the bowl in the sink. He ran the water to wash it as she wrapped her arms around him again.

"We're married," she whispered. Her father had been right—even though she couldn't put her finger on how exactly things were different, it certainly felt it.

The water stopped running and Robin turned in her arms, wrapping his around her. "We are," he confirmed. "Until death do us part."

"Nah uh. I said infinity and beyond. So that's even beyond death." She smiled up at him, watching as he bit his lower lip.

He kissed her forehead. "I think I can be married to you for infinity and beyond, never to be parted."

She laughed as he scooped her up again, cradling her close. Robin nuzzled her. "Shall we finally go to bed, milady?"

"Bed sounds wonderful," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's been forever since I woke up."

"We have had a busy day," he agreed, carefully climbing the stairs to their room.

She hummed in agreement. "But it was a very good day."

Robin laid her on the bed again, closing their bedroom door. He leaned against it, smiling. "Your choice lovely. Sleep or sex?"

"It is our wedding night," she reminded him, kneeling. "I can always retrieve that black box from under the bed."

"I told you. Save that for the honeymoon when I can really enjoy it on you." He stood next to the bed, resting his hands on her hips.

Regina kissed him, running her hands up and down his arms. She loved his strong arms, especially when they were wrapped around her. "We could still have a wedding night," she said, giving him a coy smile.

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Locksley." He began to tug at her jersey, guiding it up and over her head. Desire filled his eyes as he took in her nude form.

She tugged at his boxers, pulling them down until he kicked them off. He climbed onto the bed with her and gently lowered her onto her back, ready to consummate their marriage. They were going to take their time, though, as they had all night.

Deep, languid kisses were exchanged as they softly caressed every curve of their bodies, legs entwined. Robin trailed kisses down her neck as his hand cupped one of her breasts. "I love you," he murmured against her skin.

"I love you too," she gasped as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot. "So, so much. Especially your tongue."

He chuckled. "All in good time."

"You're going to torture me on our wedding night? Really?"

"I'm going to make you feel everything," he replied, trailing kisses lower. "All night long."

She shivered in anticipation, bending her leg as he made his way down her abdomen. His whiskers tickled her, one of her favorite sensations. Regina doubted she would ever stop enjoying it.

He paused above her sex, which was wet and hot as she waited for him. Blue eyes glanced up at her. "You ready?"

"Stop talking and start licking. Or sucking. Or whatever you want to do down there. Just as long as it includes your tongue." She threw her arm over eyes, her heart already hammering against her chest.

When his tongue flicked out, teasing her clit, she arched her back off the bed with a gasp. She landed as he started suck on her already sensitive numb, grabbing the sheets for purchase. Robin began lapping at her juices as they began to flow and she let out a soft groan. "Don't stop."

Robin gave a long lick in response, assuring her he had no plans to do that.

She reached back, gripping his pillow as he gently spread her legs open more for better access to her. A finger teased her entrance as her breathing grew shallower. "Please," she begged, sweat beading at her hairline. She didn't even care that the pins holding her curls up were digging into her scalp.

He inched his finger inside her, curling it just enough to make her scream. All her nerves were alive, fire burning inside her as he entered a second finger. She felt nothing but the growing ecstasy inside her.

A third finger had her babbling, every atom in her body thrumming as he hit the right spot over and over. She cried out as she peaked, coming on his tongue as his fingers pumped in and out of her at a steady rhythm.

Robin brought her down from her high, pressing kisses against the heated skin on her stomach. She lifted a shaky hand, running her fingers through his hair. "You always impress me."

"Good," he said, stroking her sides. "I want to never stop impressing you."

She hummed, her eyes growing heavy. "I want to return the favor but sleep seems to be fighting a winning battle."

He kissed her forehead. "That's okay, lovely. We have all night and all day tomorrow. There's plenty of time for you to return the favor. If you need to sleep for a bit, sleep."

Regina nodded, curling against him as he rubbed her back. Sleep pulled her down and she slipped into its embrace with a smile.

* * *

He didn't recall when he had drifted off but when he returned to consciousness, it was to soft, warm lips trailing wet kisses down his chest. Robin smiled, opening his eyes to see Regina's messy curls bobbing as she went lower.

"What are you doing?" he asked, though he did have a good idea.

She grinned as she raised her head to meet his eyes. "Returning the favor. We've had a nap and now we're going to have more fun."

"Ahh, well, I'm not going to stop you then," he replied, burying his fingers in her hair. As she had laid asleep in his arms earlier, he had spent several minutes combing through her chocolate brown locks to pull out the bobby pins the hairstylist had used to hold her beautiful hairstyle in place all day. Robin had watched, amazed, as each curl fell down to frame her peaceful face.

Regina looked absolutely, breath-taking beautiful. She always did.

She licked her way down his shaft, swirling her tongue around his tip before kissing it. He moaned as his eyes closed. "Fuck…"

"Like that?" she asked, teasing in her voice.

"Yes," he hissed as she began to run her hand up and down his cock. "Don't stop."

She hummed, her hand playing with his balls. One squeeze had him gasping as he reached behind him, grabbing onto the headboard. It was going to be one of those nights and he was certain they were both going to be sore.

Regina glanced up at him with hooded lips. "What do you want, love?"

"You," he rasped. "And your lips."

"Then you shall have it." She winked at him.

He gasped as her lips closed over his tip. She slowly took him in, her mouth hot and wet. Regina wrapped her tongue around his shaft before pulling back from his cock. She repeated it several times over, taking him deeper and deeper each time.

Robin's breathing grew shallow as his nails dug into the headboard. He moaned as she took him deep in her throat, vibrations stimulating him in a way he didn't often feel. Something coiled deep in him and he knew it would spring soon.

She slowly pulled back until her lips were at his tip again. Her tongue flicked out to tease him more and he knew it was leaking, ready for his release. Robin tried to hold on a bit longer, hoping she would take him back in again.

Instead, she wrapped her hand around him again, picking up speed as she pumped. She smiled at him. "Do you want to come in my hand, my mouth or in me?"

Each option was tantalizing and Robin knew he didn't have time to debate himself. "You," he gasped. "I want to come inside you."

"Okay," she said, kissing her way back up his body. "Anything for you."

"Top or bottom?" he asked, capturing her lips with his. He threaded his fingers through her hair, enjoying the feeling.

"Bottom," she gasped, sending a thrill through him. "Please."

He nodded, flipping so he hovered over her again. "Whatever you want."

Robin watched as she sank a bit into their mattress, wrapping her legs around him. "I want you."

"And I want you," he said, voice raspy. He began kissing her neck, enjoying the feeling of her squirming underneath him.

His cock, though, was beginning to ache and he longed to be inside her. So he ran a hand down her leg to her knee, bringing it up a bit more so his tip was aligned with her entrance. Robin inched his way in as Regina gasped, her head falling back onto the pillow. She looked absolutely gorgeous, like some sex goddess come to earth and he was the lucky man she had chosen.

She was hot and wet, driving him wild as he found their familiar but favorite rhythm. It was one that would have her coming completely undone but not after some build up. He was going to work for both their releases.

He found her pulse point, latching his lips to it and running his tongue over it. Regina moaned loudly, her hips bucking against his as he thrusted in and out of her. He could barely make out his name as she babbled away.

"Robin," she pleaded. "Please…I'm…Please…"

Nipping at her earlobe, he whispered: "Just let go."

Her walls tightened around him as she quivered, moaning as she hit her peak. Robin continued to thrust into her as she rode out her orgasm until he reached his own release with a low groan.

Rolling off her, he landed with a small bounce on the bed. They both laid on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. "Best wedding night ever," he breathed.

"Agreed," she replied with a giggle, rolling over to curl up against him. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

She kissed his chest. "What do you want to do now?"

"Good god, woman, you're insatiable. Let me get some rest." He let his eyes close as he heard her giggle again.

"Okay," she relented. "You rest. We have all day to play some more."

* * *

She wasn't sure how they did it, but after having sex in nearly every room in their house, they still managed to finish packing and get to the airport on time. Regina grasped onto the armrests as the plane waited to takeoff and take them to Bermuda.

Robin took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "It'll be fine, love. Just squeeze as tightly as you need to for takeoff."

"Thank you," she said. "You're really great about this."

"Everyone has something that they're scared of. I'm not going to make you feel bad for being scared of takeoffs and landings."

She gave him a weak smile. "How long is the flight again?"

"A little over two hours," he assured her. "It'll probably fly by."

"Did you just make an airplane pun?" She glared at him.

He chuckled. "Unintentionally, I swear."

"Sure," she replied, rolling her eyes. The plane's engines hummed louder and she clutched Robin's hand tighter. "Can't we just get in the air already?"

"Flight attendants, please take your seats and buckle up for takeoff," the pilot announced. "Thank you."

Robin turned to her. "You're magic. You just got them ready to put us in the air."

"If I'm magic, I could just use it to get us to Bermuda."

"It's still closer than England."

"Thank God for small blessings," she muttered, closing her eyes as the plane sped down the tarmac. "Let me know when it's over."

She felt the plane tilt up and she was pressed into her chair. Her ears began to pop as they continued to climb up into the sky.

"I think we're leveling out, lovely," Robin whispered into her ear. "You can open your eyes now."

Regina shook her head. "Not yet. I think I'll keep them closed until we get to Bermuda."

"That's two and a half hours."

"Sounds like a long enough nap, don't you?"

He sighed, rubbing her leg. "If you want to nap, I'll let you nap. But I think I know another way to distract you."

"Oh?" She opened an eye to find him smirking at her. "What do you have in mind?"

"Have you ever considered joining the Mile High Club?"

* * *

Regina stood in the airplane bathroom, her knees shaking—though she wasn't sure if it was from nerves or anticipation. Her jeans were undone and her hand was tucked under her cotton briefs, middle finger stroking her clit. She wanted to be ready; they wouldn't have long before someone on the flight grew suspicious.

The door opened and her breath hitched, praying it wasn't some poor soul who was about to walk in on her because she hadn't locked the door. She didn't think she would be able to go back to her seat.

Robin stepped in, closing the door behind him and locking it. He glanced at her, smirking as he took her in. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

"I'm absolutely nervous," she admitted, leaning against the sink. "Did anyone see you come in here?"

"Almost everyone is asleep or engrossed in their own things. Maybe one man knows—he seemed to be smirking—but it doesn't matter." Robin pushed himself against her, sliding his hand under her shirt to cup her breasts. "Just relax or you won't enjoy this. And I want you to enjoy this."

She hesitated. "I don't know if I can, Robin."

"Okay," he said, pulling his hands from under her shirt. He rubbed her arms. "It's okay. We don't have to do this. I just thought…"

Regina shook her head, gripping his t-shirt. "No. No, I want to do this. I need to get out of my own head. You know?"

"If you're sure…" He kissed her neck as he slid his hands back up her shirt, finding her breasts again.

Her own hands went to his jeans, undoing his button and zipper there. She pushed down his boxers enough to get a good hold on his cock, slowly starting to pump. "How much time do we have?" she asked, voice breathy.

"Not much," he replied. "This is probably going to be the quickest I've ever made love to you."

"Then we should get a move on. We probably don't have much more time before we begin our descent."

"We've got at least an hour until that, lovely," he said, pushing her panties down as his fingers found her clit. "Our worry is going to be the flight attendants.

"But don't focus on that. Focus on me." He rolled his hips against her, pressing his cock to her entrance.

Regina hoisted herself up to sit on the sink as she tried to open her legs wide as she could without taking off her pants. He slid easily into her and she bit her lip, stifling her moan. They couldn't risk the noise.

He thrust into her, hard and sure as he kept hitting the right spot over and over. She wrapped her legs around him and met each thrust eagerly, closing her eyes as her orgasm built up inside her.

Robin's hot breath tickled her neck as he supported her. "So close, Regina," he moaned.

"Me too," she moaned back.

"Let go, lovely. I'll follow you." He found her pressure point and sucked it, making her buck against him.

Regina threw her head back, hitting the mirror as she came. Her eyes closed and her head spun as her body quivered, riding out wave after wave. Robin was right behind her and he held her close.

They held each other for a few more moments, waiting for their bodies to come down from their high. He kissed the side of her head. "Welcome to the Mile High Club, sweetheart."

"Were you already a member?" she asked, not sure why it mattered. Robin only had one other sexual partner and so what if he and Marian joined the Mile High Club together? It wasn't important.

(Yes, it was).

He shook his head. "I've always wanted to be but never found the right person to join it with. Until now."

She laughed, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "Do you leave first or me?"

"You go first. I'll count to sixty and be right behind you."

"Okay. But if I die of embarrassment from here to my seat, it's on you." She kissed him again before straightening herself. With a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped out of the lavatory.

No one was waiting and everyone seemed too absorbed in their own distractions to notice she was wobbly-legged as she returned to her own seat. All except for that one guy in the first row who gave her a thumb up as she passed him.

She collapsed into her seat, buckling up as the flight attendant approached her. The young woman leaned down, smiling as her brown eyes assessed her. "Is everything okay, ma'am?"

"Yes," she said. "Can I just get some water?"

"Of course. Will your companion want anything when he gets back?" the woman asked, motioning to Robin's empty seat.

Regina's cheeks warmed up. "He'll have water too. Thank you."

The flight attendant grinned at her before walking away. Robin slid into his seat, buckling up again. "What did she want?"

"To kill me with kindness," Regina replied, sinking down. "I think she knows."

He shrugged. "So what? I'm not ashamed I had sex with my gorgeous wife in an airplane bathroom."

What they had done hit her and she started to laugh, leaning against Robin's shoulder as the flight attendant returned with their water bottles. Robin thanked her before turning back to Regina. "What's so funny?"

"We had sex in an airplane bathroom," she whispered. "We actually did it."

"Yes, we did. How do you feel?" He kissed her head as he handed her a water bottle.

She took a big sip before yawning. "Like I need a nap."

Robin patted his shoulder. "Go ahead. I'll wake you when we land."

"You spoil me." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed as her eyes began to close. "I could get used to this."

* * *

Twilight was just settling its misty blue haze around the island when Robin and Regina walked into their yellow villa with white shingles. A verandah looked out over the blue ocean and a gull cried overhead.

It all seemed very peaceful.

"This is the perfect place to have a honeymoon," she said, standing with her suitcase.

Robin took her hand. "I know. So let's go inside and start it."

She grinned, letting him lead her inside. "I have the perfect outfit to change into."

"Or we could just skip that," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I love you and I love making love to you," she replied. "But I have several bathing suits and lingerie pieces in this suitcase. I am going to wear them during the next week. Got it?"

He chuckled, opening the white wooden door. "Whatever you say. Your happiness is my only goal."

She rolled her luggage into the villa, taking in the white couch, two armchairs and a glass coffee table all facing a flat screen TV. There was also a full kitchen, complete with a little wooden table. There were several doors to her left but she was focused on the French doors straight ahead of her. She continued walking until she could open them, looking at a hot tub right on their deck.

Regina smiled. "Robin, how fast can you change into your swim trunks?"

"Not more than ten minutes," he replied from inside. "Once I open this bottle of champagne the front desk left us."

"Sounds perfect," she said, turning back inside to see him wrapping a towel around the champagne bottle as he started to uncork it. Regina kissed his cheek. "I'm going to change into my own bathing suit. Be right out."

She heard the pop of the champagne cork as she closed the door, eagerly diving into her suitcase for the perfect bathing suit.

Within ten minutes, she relaxed in the warm waters as jets massaged her back and Robin handed her a glass of cold champagne. He sat next to her, holding his own flute. "To you, my lovely wife."

"To you, my wonderful husband," she replied, holding up her flute. They clinked glasses and she took a gulp of champagne.

He set his glass down and scooted closer to her, toying with the straps of her bikini. "Is this new?"

"Yep," she replied, leaning closer as well. "I got it just for this honeymoon. But don't you dare rip it."

"Did you bring anything I'll be allowed to rip off you? I have the strange desire to do that at least once," he said, finger slipping under the strap to run against her bare shoulder.

Regina chuckled. "Yes. And there will be plenty of time for that later."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she replied, kissing him.

He cupped her head, burying his fingers in her hair as he deepened the kiss. She hummed against him, opening her mouth to let his tongue in. Regina slid closer to him, her legs brushing his.

Robin hoisted her up until she was straddling him. He broke the kiss, pulling back to smirk at her. "That's much better."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling coyly at him as she fluttered her eyes. "And what do you have planned for me?"

"Plenty," he replied before kissing her neck. She tilted her head, giving him better access, and gasped when his lips found her pressure point.

As he sucked, she began to grind against him. He was half hard, cock beginning to strain against his green swim trunks. The flimsy bikini bottom brushed against her clit, sending jolts of pleasure with every buck of her hip.

She groaned. "Don't stop."

"Take off your top," he whispered, nipping at her ear. "Free those beautiful breasts for me."

Regina reached behind her, unclasping the bikini and shimmying out of it. She let it land in the water, floating away as Robin's hands came to grasp her breasts. He massaged them gently, his thumbs toying with her nipples.

"Mouth," she moaned, guiding his head down to her breasts. His lips closed around one, tongue teasing it.

Gasping, Regina reached between them and pulled down his soaked swim trunks until her fingers wrapped around his cock. She slid them along the length of his shaft, slowly, before pulling them back to her. Up. Down. Repeat.

He opened an eye, dark with desire as he gazed at her. She smirked at him, flicking his tip with her thumb and drawing a shudder from him. Robin released her nipple. "Tease," he said.

"Guilty," she replied, picking up speed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Tease you right back."

She expected him to tease her other nipple. Instead, his fingers dipped under her bikini and brushed her clit. Gasping, she bucked against him. "Not fair!"

"I didn't think we were playing fair," he replied, nipping at her neck. "I thought we were fucking."

Regina squeezed his balls in revenge, enjoying the yelp he let out. "I guess we are."

"Then we're on the same page." He kissed her, dipping his tongue into her mouth as she continued to fondle his balls.

She ran her fingers down his cock, pumping again as she broke the kiss. "I want you inside me," she whispered.

"I'm not sure you're ready," he replied, pulling off the rest of her bikini. "I want to make sure first."

His finger teased her entrance as his thumb rubbed her clit. Regina groaned, digging her fingers into his hair as she began to pant. "More."

"More?" Robin slid his finger into her, curling it with practiced eased and stroking the spot that already had her head spinning. He grinned. "Like that?"

She nodded, tugging at his hair until their lips met in another hungry kiss. Regina drank him in as he added another finger, pleasure coursing through her body until she wasn't sure if she was hot from the water or the fire stirring inside her.

"Robin," she whined. "I'm ready. Just fuck me already."

"I love it when you get impatient and bossy." He brushed some hair out of her face, pressing the tip of his cock at her entrance. With a hot, open-mouthed kiss, he entered her.

She breathed in as she adjusted to him inside her before she grinded against him again, racing toward that high. He chuckled, hands gripping her hips in support as he tilted his head back. His lips were part and eyes were closed as her spot was hit over and over.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she picked up her speed, rhythm erratic. She wanted that release, to take him with her over into the abyss. He grunted before his lips found her breast again, sucking at it.

Regina began to quiver as she felt her body soar. She threw her head back and moaned as her orgasm hit, riding it out. Her thrusts grew even more erratic but Robin still came shortly after her, his hot breath hitting her skin as he groaned her name.

They sat there together, Regina sagged against him and her head tucked into the crook of her neck. He was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling quickly. "This honeymoon is off to a great start," he gasped.

"Agreed." She trailed her hand through his wet chest chair. "I am going to enjoy every second with you."

He hummed as they sat there, floating amongst the bubbles as they came down from their highs.

* * *

Regina laid on her stomach as the resort's masseuse worked wonders on her back. "You're very tense," he said.

"Surprising," she replied. "I've been doing nothing but relaxing since I got here."

"You brought this. Very hard to get rid of."

She sighed. "Well, you and my husband will do everything you can to help me do so, right?"

"It is my mission, milady," Robin's familiar hoarse timber said as his hands caressed her back. "I want you thoroughly relaxed by the time we return home to Storybrooke."

"I want the same for you," she replied before moaning as he hit a particularly nasty knot. "But don't stop now."

He chuckled, following the masseuse's instructions on how to work through the knot and loosen her up. Regina believed she was melting into the table as she sighed in relief.

When he pulled his hands away, she whimpered. "Don't worry, milady," he whispered. "I plan to get my hands back on you soon. Your session's over, though, so we need to head back to the villa."

"Okay," she said, sighing as she sat up. She clutched the sheet close to her, mostly because the masseuse was still there. If it had been just her and Robin, it wouldn't have mattered.

They also probably would've been making out like teenagers on the cot massage table as well.

"Let me go change. Won't be a moment." She kissed him before slipping into the dressing room.

Once her yellow sundress was back on, she slipped out of the room to find Robin waiting for her. He grinned. "They said I could wait for you, but we need to leave right away. Someone's waiting for their appointment."

She nodded, taking his outstretched hand. "Where do you want to go next?"

"Back to the villa, so I can make you moan like that for a whole other reason," he replied, swinging their hands between them.

Regina leaned closer to him so their shoulders brushed. "I think we've had each other in every room in that villa. And I've lost count how many times we've done it in the hot tub."

He laughed. "That is one of our favorite spots, isn't it?"

"Maybe we should get a hot tub," she mused. "We have enough room."

"We could. But we live in Maine, lovely. Do you want to run out into the yard in a bathing suit in the middle of one of our winters?" He raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at her.

She sighed. "I guess you're right. Besides, I would hate to lose any inch of our yard."

"So I guess Ruby's never getting that pool party she wants."

"Only if she gets her own pool," Regina replied, releasing Robin's hand so he could let them into the villa. "Of course, that requires her to get a house."

He opened the door, standing aside to let her go in first. "Maybe she'll finally settle down with Belle."

"I don't know. She's pretty much a wanderer. I doubt she'll settle down," Regina said, pulling him after her. "But enough talk about my cousin. I definitely don't want to be thinking about her now."

Robin wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Oh? What do you want to be thinking about?"

"You," she replied, starting to unbutton his thin cotton shirt. "Naked. Maybe on the couch."

"I was thinking you naked against this counter," he replied, kissing her neck.

She arched her back, trying to get closer to him as she opened his shirt. Running her hands down his chest, she hummed. "Are you sure? We do put food on this counter."

"Well, I do plan on eating you out," he said, lifting her until she was sitting on the counter. "Does that count?"

"I guess if we scrub down the counters and really Lysol it…"

He rolled his eyes. "Only you would think of disinfectants while I'm trying to seduce you."

She gave him a gentle push. "Keep making fun of me and you can spend the rest of the honeymoon with your left hand."

"You wouldn't deny yourself like that, would you?" He pouted. "You'd be hurting yourself as well."

Before she could respond, Robin pulled her forward until she was balanced on the edge of the counter and then slid his hands up her thighs. "Are you sure you want to forego this?"

"Well, maybe I was a bit rash," she said, gasping as his fingers brushed her clit.

He hummed. "Not wearing underwear."

"Didn't see the point." Regina inched closer to him, feeling herself growing wetter as he teased her clit more and more.

"I have to agree." He pulled back one hand as the other kept rubbing circles, exciting her little bundle of nerves. Robin quickly opened his pants, freeing his half-hard cock.

She grinned. "I thought you wanted to eat me out?"

"Changed my mind," he growled, sending a jolt straight through her core. She grew hot and she braced herself against the counter as her hips began to buck.

"I think I'm ready," she moaned, grabbing his cock.

He shook his head. "I don't know…"

She ran her hand up and down his shaft, gritting her teeth. "I. Am. Ready."

"Okay," he said, swallowing as she flicked her thumb over his tip. "Okay."

Regina wrapped her legs around him as his cock pushed against her entrance. She dug her fingers into his thick hair as he sunk into her. Moaning against his neck, she held on as he began thrusting in and out of her.

He took her fast and hard, the onslaught on her senses intoxicating. Pleasure built up as he began panting, hot breath hitting her neck. She held onto him, wanting more. "Harder," she moaned.

"Are you sure?" he grunted. "I don't…wanna hu…hurt you."

She shook her head. "I'm made of ste…Oh, god, right there…steel. I'm steel."

Robin hooked her leg over his arm, shifting inside her to hit her spot head on over and over. She clutched the counter, meeting him beat for beat as she began to shake. It was building and building…

Throwing her head back, Regina screamed his name as her orgasm crashed down. Stars appeared before her eyes and her limbs grew weak. Robin held tight to her, though, still thrusting as he reached his own peak.

He groaned her name as he spilled into her before collapsing against her. She stroked his hair again. "I need you to move," she gasped.

"Am I crushing you?"

"No," she replied. "The counter is digging into my back."

Robin nodded, picking her up. She wrapped her legs tighter around him and clung to him. "Where are you taking me?"

"To bed, milady," he said, carrying her easily. "I may not have eaten you out on the counter, but I still intend to."

"Well, you'll get no complaints from me," she replied, smirking at him. He leaned closer, kissing her as he kicked the bedroom door closed.

* * *

Regina's nails dug into the headboard as her thighs framed Robin's face. His blond hair was all she could see as his tongue lapped at her, brushing her clit and teasing her entrance. She gasped as he sucked at her nub, electricity coursing through her.

Her breathing grew shallow and she knew she was close as her hair curtained her face. She kept her eyes focused on Robin until the sweat blurred her vision. With a moan, she felt her second orgasm of the day crest.

* * *

"Our last night here on the island," Robin said, holding her hands as he stared into her eyes by candlelight. A soft summer breeze blew through the outdoor dining area of the hotel's restaurant.

She sighed. "Back to reality."

"We'll still have each other," he reminded her. "And the amazing sex."

"True. I do get to keep you when all is said and done." She smiled before playing with his wedding band.

He played with hers. "And I get you. Win-win."

"Still, we should go out with a bang," she said, giving him a suggestive smile.

Robin leaned closer, grinning. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know," she admitted, sheepish. "I know we should do something big but I can't think of what that would be."

He nodded. "Well, let's finish our dinner and then head back to the room. See if inspiration strikes."

Regina smiled. "Sounds good to me. Though, are we having dessert?"

"I thought we would be dessert." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head. "Nice try. I want something sweet. Preferably chocolate."

"Well, I think that can be arranged," Robin replied with a chuckle, raising his hand to wave down their server.

They ordered a giant brownie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on it as well as two spoons so they could share it. Robin and Regina eagerly dug into it, feeding each other as they got lost in their own world again. Being newlyweds was more intoxicating than the champagne the server kept giving them.

Well, maybe it was a combination of both. Regina's head felt like it was being stuffed with cotton balls by the time they left the table. She swayed on her feet and she giggled as she leaned heavily on Robin. "I think I'm drunk."

"I think that's a good guess," he replied, supporting her. "The waiter kept filling our glasses, I lost track of how much we'd drunk."

Regina frowned as she focused on him. He wasn't slurring his words or staggering around. "How come you're not drunk?"

"I stopped drinking the champagne and only drank water at one point," he told her. "I should've told you to do the same."

She nodded, giggling. "You're so considerate, Robin. I'm glad I married you."

"Okay," he said, picking her up. "I'm going to carry you the rest of the way. How's that?"

"Good." She rested her head on his shoulder before giggling again. "When we get to the villa, I'm gonna get you naked so fast…"

"No."

Regina frowned, wondering if she imagined what he said in her drunken stupor. "What?"

"You're too drunk. The only thing you're doing is chugging a bottle of water and then going to bed."

"But it's our last night!"

He sighed. "You know as well as I do that us attempting to have sex when we're drunk never ends well."

Even in her intoxicated state, she knew that was true. "Okay. How about we sober me up and then see if we can still attempt our last hurrah?"

"That sounds like a good idea," he agreed.

"I have them," she replied, giggling, "even when I'm drunk as a skunk."

They arrived back at the villa and sighed as he realized he needed to open the door. "I'm going to put you down on the lounge chair for a moment, just to get the door open. Okay?" he asked her.

She nodded and he laid her down. Regina stared out at the beach, watching the waves as they crested onto the shore. White foam bubbled up, the only way to tell where the land ended and the water began due to how dark it was. A warm breeze blew through her hair and she sighed. "Let's stay out here, Robin."

"What?" he asked, leaning against the doorway.

Regina rolled onto her side. "It's so nice out here. Let's just lie on the lounge chair together for a bit."

"Okay," he said, smiling. "Let me just get you some water. I'll be right out."

"I'll be right here," she replied, giving him a cheeky grin.

He chuckled and walked inside, leaving Regina alone with the tropical plants and the sound of the waves hitting the shore. It certainly was paradise and she was sad to leave it. Yet she knew they had to go back to their lives in Maine. And Robin was right—they still had each other.

Forever.

She sensed Robin before he knelt next to her, holding out a water bottle. "Here you go, lovely. Drink up."

"You're the best," she slurred, patting his cheek. "I'm so glad I married you."

He bit his lip, trying to keep from laughing. "I'm glad you married me too."

"You going to snuggle with me? Make sure I drink all my water like a good girl?" She batted her eyes at him.

"Well, how can I refuse a proposition like that?" He slid next to her, pulling a throw over their legs.

Regina drank the water as she curled next to Robin. He rubbed her back, pressing kisses into her hair every so often. "Feeling better?"

"I'm starting too," she said, taking another sip. "I'm also starting to feel very sleepy."

"Well, finish that bottle of water and then you can sleep. Okay?" He kissed the top of her head again.

She nodded. "That sounds wonderful."

They laid together as Regina finished the water bottle. He took it from her and set it on the little metal table set up on the verandah before wrapping her up in his warm embrace. "Sleep now, love. I've got you."

"I know." She closed her eyes as she drifted off, safe and comfortable in Robin's arms.

* * *

Robin didn't know when he fell asleep. He last remembered rocking a sleeping Regina and listening to the waves against the shore. Then he felt a breeze on his stomach, which suddenly felt bare. Groggy, he opened his eye to fix his shirt…only to find he no longer was wearing one. His pants and underwear were gone as well.

He sat up as he heard a seductive chuckle. "I see someone's up…though not in the way I want."

"Regina?" Robin turned his head to find his wife leaning against the doorway, dressed in an emerald teddy with a low scoop neck. He licked his lips as he took in the swells of her breasts.

"This has been waiting almost a week to get out of the black box that was under my bed," she said, approaching him. "I thought it was about time to liberate it."

He nodded, swallowing. "An excellent choice, milady."

"None of that polite stuff tonight. We're going to be dirty." She straddled him. "All. Night. Long."

"Well, then, we should head inside." He planted his feet on the floor, bracing himself to carry her inside.

She shook her head, placing a hand on his chest. "We can stay out here."

"Are you sure? Anyone could see us." He raised an eyebrow. She had been so scared someone was going to figure out what they had done on the flight, this seemed strange to him.

"Where's your adventurous side?"

"It's fine," he replied. "But my cautious side is wondering if yours is being fueled by the champagne from dinner."

She scowled. "I'm not drunk. Do you want me to walk a straight line? Touch my nose? Recite the alphabet backwards?"

"Well, your sass is intact," he deadpanned.

"Yes. Which should tell you how sober I am."

He pressed his lips together. "I wouldn't say sober."

"Buzzed?" she asked, scrunching up her face.

"Okay, buzzed," he agreed. He then looked around. "And you did get changed on your own as well as strip me without waking me."

"So that's a go on the sex?"

Robin chuckled. "Yes, that's a go on the sex. But only if you're really comfortable doing it out here."

She nodded, excitement rolling off her. "There's no one really around and it's the middle of the night. I think we're fine. Now lean back."

"Okay," he said, tucking his hands behind his head as he reclined.

Regina trailed kisses up and down his chest as her hand wrapped around his half-hard cock. She began to pump slowly, up and down with each kiss. He closed his eyes, enjoying the lazy and slow build-up of pleasure.

Her hot lips closed around one of his nipples, her tongue swirling around the bud. It teased it as he groaned, gripping the lounge chair's armrests. "Do you like that?" she purred.

"I do," he gasped. "More please."

"As you wish." Her mouth went to his other nipple, giving it the same teasing treatment as she continued to stroke his cock. It left Robin writhing on the chair.

The cool sea breeze felt good against his heated skin as he felt the blood rush lower, filling his cock as it got harder in Regina's talented hands. She gave his balls a few squeezes for good measure and Robin let out another groan as his body began to thrum in anticipation of a release.

Everything stopped, though. Her mouth pulled away and her fingers released him. She was still sitting on top of him and he frowned. "What's wrong, lovely?"

"Open your eyes," she ordered.

He did so and his mouth began to water as he saw she had removed her teddy. She still wore the silk panties, her focus on her breasts and rolling her own pink buds between her fingers.

"Do you want to watch?" she asked, smirking. Robin nodded, voice failing him, and her smirk grew. "Even if it means you can't touch me?"

Swallowing, he nodded again. Regina leaned down and gave him a hard kiss, cupping his chin with her hand. "Good," she whispered.

Leaning back up, Regina got off him and pulled off her panties. She dropped them onto the pile of clothing beside the lounge chair before straddling him again. Robin could feel she was already wet and he bit back a moan.

"Remember, no touching," she said, fondling her breast with one hand. Her other hand slid down her slick stomach, teasing the dark curls framing her sex before slipping inside her folds.

Robin's grip on the armrests tightened as he watched her tease her clit, her body rocking against his. His breathing grew shallow as her still red lips parted and her eyes fluttered closed. She tilted her head back and her back arched as she played with herself.

He focused on the hand at her sex, watching as it moved in quick and small circles—just the way he knew she liked. She continued to rub herself against him, her juices starting to coat his lower stomach and the ass he loved so well bouncing against his now rock hard cock. Robin could feel the first beads of come leak out of his tip and he bit his lip, his body overheating as he yearned for release.

It wasn't easy, watching her. The wetter he felt her get, the more he longed to pull her until she was sitting on his face. His tongue longed to lap and taste her, drinking her in until he had his fill. And his hands wanted her soft breasts in them, palming them and teasing her nipples the way she was doing to herself.

Regina was mewling, her breathing fast and shallow as he watched her movements grow erratic. She was so close and he was certain if she came on her own hand, he was going to lose his mind.

He might've come himself too, he thought as a haze filled his mind.

"Lovely," he gasped, fighting the urge to reach out to her.

She opened her eyes, which were almost as dark as the ocean crashing on the shore behind her. Her dark lips curled back into a smirk. "Do you want to be inside me?" she asked.

He nodded. "Please."

"Since you asked so nicely," she replied sweetly. She removed her fingers from between her folds, showing they were drenched. Holding them out to Robin, she then said: "Lick."

Robin eagerly closed his lips around her first finger, the tang of her filling his mouth as his tongue licked her clean. He ran his tongue around it a few times before releasing her finger with a soft pop. Then he did the same to each finger, making sure to clean every part of her hand so he could taste as much of her as possible.

When he was done, she moved her hand to his cock again. She gave him a few quick pumps, spreading the precum over it before pressing her entrance to his tip. Regina met his eyes as she braced herself on his shoulders. "Ready?"

"Ready," he gasped, fingers gripping her hips. He licked his lips, tasting her again. "Do it."

She sank over him with a content sigh and he let out a low moan, feeling how wet and hot she was. His head lolled back and he relished just being inside her before she began riding him, hard and fast.

"Slow down, lovely," he croaked, hands sliding to her back. "We have all night."

"Want you. Want this." She let out a shuddering moan.

He nodded, moving his hands to cup her ass and sink himself deeper inside her. Still, something didn't feel right. After two years with Regina, he knew the exact angle that would have her babbling and coming undone in minutes.

This wasn't it.

"Wait, wait," he said. "I think we need to adjust a few things."

She shook her head. "Can't stop. So good."

"I know. But it could be even better," he told her.

That seemed to give her pause and she pushed her sweat drenched hair from her eyes. "How?"

He sat up, planting his feet on the cool pavement and pulling her closer. She gasped, no doubt feeling how much better this angle was. Her body began to quiver as she closed her eyes. "Fuck."

"I told you it could get better." Robin nipped at her ear. "You're still driving, lovely. Go ahead."

She tugged his hair, forcing him to lift his chin until their lips could meet in a messy open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues dueled for dominance as Regina resumed her fast pace. He felt himself hitting her g-spot now and satisfaction filled him.

Regina trailed kisses along his jaw and then his neck as her walls began to tighten around him. She was so close and he knew he would not be far behind her. Cupping one of her breasts, he flicked hi thumb over her nipple. "Let go," he whispered.

"You too," she replied before sucking on his neck.

He was happy to comply.

They came undone together, his mind spinning and stars exploding as he spilled himself into her. She rode out their orgasms, slowing her movements with every buck of her hips until they were just sitting entwined.

She pressed her heated forehead to his, a hand resting over his racing heart. They were both panting, hot breath ghosting each other's skin. "How was that for a last hurrah?" she asked.

"Perfect," he replied, feeling drowsy and loose limbed. He pulled her down on top of him, running a hand through her hair.

Regina sighed, sliding off his limp cock and curling around him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. They were going to be sticky and exposed in the morning, but for now, both were just content to fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

They took their seats on the plane, buckling up and leaning back with identical sighs. "Back home to Maine," Robin said.

"Yep," she said, still feeling a bit groggy. She hadn't woken up with a hangover thanks to Robin's insistence on chugging the bottle of water and the breakfast he ordered them chased away a bit more of her sluggish feeling. Yet she had some lingering side effects from the champagne the night before.

She still didn't regret the sex though.

Robin took her hand. "How do you want to pass the flight this time?"

"I thought we could renew our membership in the Mile High Club," she said, tracing patterns on his arm. "Wouldn't want to let that lapse, now would we?"

His smile grew wide. "No, we wouldn't. Shall I go first this time?"

"Yes," she said. "It'll be easier."

"Okay. We'll wait for cruising altitude and go renew our membership." Robin winked at her.

She leaned back, grinning as she let out a contented sigh.

Best honeymoon ever.

* * *

 **A/N** : You all are saints. Seriously.

I'm sorry that this wasn't out on schedule and that I'm far behind. Real life and the holidays got a bit crazy and so I decided to focus on the holiday stories I was writing. Now that the holidays are behind us, I hope to get back to a normal schedule.

So once again, thank you so much!

-Mac


	20. Long Live the Queen

**Long Live the Queen**

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Regina groaned, burying her head into the crook of Robin's neck. Even through the haze of sleep, she knew it was Saturday so there was no reason for her phone to be ringing so early. Whoever it was could just leave her a message and she'd return their car at a more decent hour.

Silence enveloped the room again and she sighed, hoping to sink back into her deep sleep quickly. Robin shifted a bit, bringing his arm up to wrap around her and hold her close. His lips grazed her forehead as he turned his head toward her.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"I think someone is really trying to reach you, darling," he murmured. "You should probably get that."

Regina sighed, rolling away from her husband's warm embrace to grab her phone off the night stand. David's face filled the screen, which also showed her it was 6 AM as she hit the green _answer_ button. "Hello?" she croaked.

"It's a boy!" David yelled. "I have a son!"

She blinked a few times before asking: "What?"

David cleared his throat and answered in a calmer tone: "Sorry. I have a son. Neal Leopold Nolan, six pounds eight ounces and twenty inches long."

"Oh my god." Regina sat up, excitement coursing through her as a smile spread across her face. "I didn't know Mary Margaret was in labor."

"I took her to the hospital yesterday afternoon and didn't have time to text anyone but her parents and my mom. They've been here since then. I just convinced Mom to go home and get some rest. I can't get Leo or Eva to do the same though," he said.

Regina chuckled. "Do you blame them? But I'm sure they'll go home once they realize Mary Margaret, you and baby Neal need your rest."

"I hope so," David sighed. "She was in labor for about fourteen hours."

" _Fourteen_? When exactly did she give birth?"

He paused, no doubt to check his watch. "An hour ago at two forty-six."

"And she's not sleeping?" Regina asked, running her hand through her hair. "I would think I'd be passed out."

"I want her to get some sleep but she won't let Neal go. She's absolutely transfixed by him," he said.

Regina chuckled. "Do you blame her?"

"No, I don't. I'm transfixed by him too."

"Well, you go stare at him some more. Robin and I will see you three soon, okay?" she said.

"Thanks, Regina. And sorry to wake you."

Trying not to yawn, she said: "It's okay. This is the only other acceptable reason to call this early. Good night, David."

She ended the call and placed her cellphone onto the nightstand with a sigh. Beside her, Robin kissed her shoulder. "So they went with Neal?"

"Apparently," she replied, turning over to face him. "We should get him something and then see when Mary Margaret is okay with us visiting. I can't wait to see him."

Regina really couldn't wait to see the baby boy that had been growing inside her friend for nine months and whose arrival she had been waiting as eagerly for as if she was his mother. She had even put up one of Mary Margaret's sonograms on her desk, right next to the picture of Regina and Robin at Marian's wedding, and had a picture frame all ready for the little guy's first picture.

Yet there was still an underlying sadness in all of it. She knew she would never have those moments—finding out she was pregnant, sonograms, shopping for maternity wear, Lamaze classes, and all that. Perhaps she was living vicariously through Mary Margaret…

"Regina?" Robin asked softly. He pushed her hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?"

"No," she admitted, feeling the tears in her eyes. "Just thinking of everything I'll never have."

He wrapped his arm around her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "I know. But think of everything you will have when we become parents. We'll have all the other moments and milestones. We'll have our own memories."

"I still miss what we won't have," she admitted, grasping his shirt. "I just…I just need a moment. To grieve."

"Understandable. Let me just get us more comfortable, okay?" He laid down, guiding Regina down until her head was pillowed on his chest. She heard his heartbeat as she sniffed, tears running down her cheek.

Robin rubbed her back as she cried silently, her tears forming a wet spot on his shirt. He handed her several tissues and she took them with a soft "thank you." Wiping her eyes, she sat up.

He sat up as well. "You feeling better?"

"A bit," she said. "I think I need to sleep as well."

"I agree," he replied, glancing at the clock. "It is an _ungodly_ hour, isn't it? Let's go back to sleep."

She chuckled a bit, lying back down as Robin turned off their lamp. Curling against him, she let out a content sigh. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Just doing my job," he replied, kissing her head. "Good night, lovely."

"Good night, Robin."

* * *

Baby Neal was warm and squirmy, smelling of baby powder and Regina never wanted to give him back to his parents. She held him as he slept, rocking him and humming as Robin chatted with Mary Margaret and David. Regina, meanwhile, catalogued each tiny finger and was tempted to take off his socks to check each little toe. She loved when he opened a blue eye to glance around before going back to sleep and she brushed a finger over a brown wisp of hair.

"I think someone is in love," Robin said, coming over to her. He kissed her cheek. "I love when your maternal side comes out."

She laughed softly. "He's absolutely beautiful, isn't he?"

"He is," Robin agreed. "A perfect mix of Mary Margaret and David, if you ask me."

"Yes," she replied softly. Neal was replaced in her mind by a blue-eyed, dark haired little boy and Regina bit back another sob.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked, sitting down on her couch. She frowned as she looked over her friend.

Taking a deep breath, Regina nodded as she handed Neal back to his mother. "I'm just admiring your beautiful, beautiful son. Congratulations, Mary Margaret."

"Thank you," she said, rocking him. "We're absolutely over the moon about him. And we're glad you are too."

Regina sat down on the couch next to Robin, curling against him as she frowned. "Why?"

"Because we would like you and Robin to be Neal's godparents," David said, sitting down next to his wife.

Surprise filled her as her mind processed what he had said. It seemed like they would've had several other friends to ask before them—Lance, Ariel, Anna and Kris. Regina cleared her throat. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. There isn't really anyone else we would trust with Neal, except maybe our parents," David replied.

Mary Margaret nodded. "We know you'll love him and raise him should anything happen to us."

"We're honored," Regina said, glancing over at Robin. He nodded with a soft smile and she continued: "We accept."

"Thank you so much!" her friend replied as David's phone rang. He excused himself, disappearing into another room to answer it.

Robin leaned forward. "So, how little sleep are you two really getting?"

She sighed. "It seems he's hungry every four hours, like clockwork. David and I take turns, but it's definitely more tiring than anything I've done before."

"Even dealing with me?" Regina asked teasingly, knowing how tough she could be on her assistant.

"Believe me. You are far less demanding than this little man." Mary Margaret smiled, though, as she glanced down at her sleeping son.

"I didn't think that would be possible," Regina quipped as Robin chuckled softly beside her.

David returned to the room looking grim. Mary Margaret frowned as she looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm being called in to work," he said, tucking his phone in his pocket.

Her frown deepened. "I thought you were on a leave?"

"I am, but they're predicting a bad Nor'easter heading our way. So the chief is calling everyone in in case evacuations are ordered and to just keep everyone safe." David frowned, looking over his family. "Maybe you should take Neal to your parents' house for the storm."

She nodded, standing up with Neal in her arms. "I should start packing then. And you promise to be safe?"

"I do," he said, kissing her as he grabbed his keys. He turned to Robin and Regina. "I hate to run out on you…"

"It's okay. We should probably head out to pick up a few things ahead of the storm once we know Mary Margaret is on her way," Robin said, shaking David's hand.

He sighed in relief. "I'll be happier knowing she has you two looking out for her. Thank you."

Once he was gone, Mary Margaret laid Neal in his bassinet. She turned to them. "Do you mind helping me pack? A baby requires a lot, even for a short stay."

"We'd be happy to," Regina replied, standing up. "Just let me know where you want me to start."

* * *

Once Mary Margaret and Neal were safe at her parents', Robin and Regina had headed to the store to stock up on things they would need to weather the storm. They returned home and bunkered down, ready for the worst.

Wind howled outside their window and rain pounded down on the house. Despite it being late summer, Regina felt a chill in the air and she wrapped a blanket around her as she watched the weather report.

"Believe it or not, this is just the first bands of the storm," the meteorologist said. "The storm will continue to batter our area for the next several hours. Be prepared for high winds, flooding from ground swelling and dangerous lightning. If you're not some place safe, please get there now."

"I've gotten out some candles and flashlights, just in case we lose power," Robin said, handing her a bowl. "And of course, made plenty of mac and cheese."

"What about the beer?" she asked, settling against the couch back.

He set down his own bowl. "Just give me a moment, lovely."

She nodded, watching as he disappeared into the kitchen. He returned a few moments later with two bottles in hand, perspiration running down the brown bottles.

"Here you go," he said, handing her one. He then sat down next to her, grabbing his bowl again. "What are they saying?"

"It's bad and just going to get worse," Regina replied, moving closer to him. "We may need to use those candles and flashlights."

He nodded. "That's why I got them out."

"I guess we'll just have to figure out a way to keep ourselves entertained when the power goes out, though." She batted her eyes at him.

"Oh, I think we'll find something," he said, holding out a forkful of mac and cheese for her.

She ate it, smiling as she chewed. As she swallowed, the lights began to flicker. Robin set his bowl down and looked around. "Looks like we might have some trouble," he said.

"Well, you said we were ready. I believe you and I'm not scared. Besides, we're not in a flood zone." She frowned. "Right?"

"We're not. But they're warning of ground swelling. I'll need to keep an eye on the basement, just in case. Especially if the sub pump stops." Robin sighed.

She groaned. "The joys of being a home owner."

"I'll drink to that." He took a long pull from his bottle.

"Does that cancel our plans to entertain ourselves once the disco light show ends?" Regina glanced around as everything continued to flicker, the TV turning off.

The room plunged into darkness and Robin let out another exasperated sigh. "It doesn't cancel it but delay it for a bit. Let me go check a few things. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she replied, setting down her bowl as he left. It seemed the room had gotten chillier and she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as she retrieved a lighter.

By the time Robin returned, she had lit several candles and placed them around the room. She laid on the couch, watching as he closed the basement door. "How is it?"

"So far, so good," he reported, setting his flashlight down. "I'll check on it later to make sure it stays that way."

She nodded, starting to undo the buttons on her shirt. "Does that mean we have some free time now?"

Robin grinned, kneeling on the couch. "I think we do. However will we spend it?"

"I think you had some ideas earlier." She grabbed his t-shirt, pulling him down until her lips met his.

He moaned as she shimmied out of her shirt and brought his hands up to cup her breasts. Robin moved his lips to press against her ear. "You weren't wearing a bra? Since when?"

"Since we got home," she replied, pulling up his shirt. "It seemed unnecessary and my breasts feel much better now that they are free."

She pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor to join her shirt. He kissed her as his thumb teased her nipple and he laid her flat on her back as she started to undo his belt.

Robin turned his attention to her neck and she gasped as he found a pressure point, sucking on it. He slipped a leg between hers and she began to rub against it, creating friction as her jeans brushed against her clit.

"God, that feels so good," she moaned. "Don't stop."

He chuckled before lowering his mouth to her breast. She bucked as his tongue brushed over her nipple, teasing it as she let out another moan.

"I love that sound," he said, dropping a kiss between her breasts. "I would rather hear that than the thunder."

"Then let's see if we can drown it out," she replied, guiding him to her other breast as she continued to rut against his leg. The chill in the air now felt refreshing as her skin heated up, sweat starting to coat her skin.

Robin released her breast, both nipples now hard, and trailed kisses down her stomach until he got to her jeans. He tsked as he shook his head. "These won't do. I'm afraid they have to come off."

"Only if yours come off as well."

"Fair enough." He popped open his jeans and unzipped them before pulling the pants off, leaving him in bright blue boxers. Robin hooked his thumbs around the waistband. "These too?"

She nodded. "I want you naked as the day you were born."

"Your wish is my command." He pulled his boxers off, freeing his hardening cock. She wrapped her hand around it and gave a few lazy pumps before he batted her hand away.

She pouted and he chuckled. "In good time, lovely. For now, though, I want you as naked as I am. And then I'm going to eat you out for dessert."

Her juices gushed out at the smoldering look in his eyes and the way he flicked his tongue over his lips. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Instead, she reached back and grabbed the armrest as he slid off her jeans.

Once she was laid bare before him, Robin urged her to sit up. She frowned. "What for?"

"I think I'll get better access if you're sitting and I'm kneeling. Let's see." He climbed off the couch and knelt as she sat up.

He pulled her until she was perched on the edge of the couch and her legs were hooked over his shoulders. Robin trailed kisses up her thighs before lapping at the wetness already pooling between her legs. As his tongue flicked over her clit, she groaned and leaned back on her elbows.

She gasped as a finger toyed at her entrance. Robin continued to lap and suck at her clit, making her grip the couch cushions as pleasure coursed through her veins. His finger entered her, brushing her g-spot and making her toes curl against his bare back.

"Slow down," she gasped. "If you go too fast, I'll finish too fast."

He chuckled, sending wonderful vibrations throughout her. "Don't worry, lovely."

Regina groaned as he added another finger, filling her even more. She brought up a hand to toy with her nipple, still pert from Robin's attentions earlier. The dual onslaught heightened the feelings coursing through her and she trembled.

"Robin," she whined. "So…fucking…close…"

One more finger had her up and over the edge, shouting her climax. Robin continued to lap as he slowed his pumping, letting her ride it out and come down gently.

Thunder rattled their windows and the winds howled outside. It sent a draft through the house but this time, it felt good against her skin rather than chilling her like it had earlier. She panted as Robin hoisted himself onto the couch again, nuzzling her neck. "How was that?"

She answered with a kiss, nibbling his bottom lip. He opened up easily to her, letting her tongue sweep his mouth. Regina tasted herself there, making her wet all over again as she straddled him.

They broke the kiss with a wet pop and he chuckled. "I guess that means it was good?"

"Very good," she purred.

He smirked, brushing her hair away from her shoulders. Robin pressed kisses along one until he reached her neck, finding her pressure point again. She threaded her fingers through his hair, moaning as he sucked.

She rocked against him, her clit rubbing against his hard shaft. Regina reached down to pump him again, ready for round two.

"I thought you didn't want to go too fast," Robin said, nipping at her ear as he palmed one of her breasts.

"Too late," she gasped. "Fuck me."

"Your wish is my command," he repeated before kissing her.

She guided his cock to her entrance, sliding herself over it until he filled her completely. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she began to ride him hard and fast.

Robin's hands splayed across her back, anchoring her as she gripped his shoulders. Her nails dug into him as the familiar wave of pleasure coursed through her again. His moans only urged her to go faster before his lips clasped over her nipple again.

His teeth pulled on the bud before his tongue teased it, making her moan. She held his head in place as she felt herself reaching her peak. Adjusting herself on his hip, his cock hit her g-spot and she saw the first stars appear before her eyes.

She felt her rhythm grow erratic but she didn't stop until she hit that peak, more stars exploding before her eyes. Regina stilled, moaning Robin's name as he continued thrusting in and out of her.

"Regina," he moaned, spilling inside her as he rode out his own orgasm. When he stilled, he was panting as hard as she.

The sound of the rain pelting against the window mixed with their pants as they pressed their slick foreheads together, holding each other as hot breaths mixed together. "I don't think I would mind more storms if it meant that," he rasped.

She laughed, kissing the tip of his nose. "Me too. Just as long as it didn't come with any damage or flooding."

"I hear you." He groaned before depositing her on the couch. "Speaking of that, I should go check the sub pump."

"Naked?" Regina raised her eyebrow, taking in her husband's undressed form.

He chuckled, retrieving his jeans. "I could. It's just us, right? I doubt the sub pump would care."

"And yet you're covering up that amazing ass anyway." She leaned back, looking him up and down.

"Yes, I am." He grabbed a flashlight. "Lie down and get some rest, lovely. I'll be right back."

"Hopefully," she muttered, curling up on the couch. She felt around for the blanket and wrapped it around her as her eyes closed.

She wasn't sure how long she had laid there before she heard Robin pad back into the room, but she didn't think too much time had passed. There was some rustling before he lifted the blanket and laid down next to her. Regina pressed herself against him, realizing he was naked again. "All good?" she asked, whispering.

"Yep. Sub pump is still working and there doesn't appear to be any flooding. So let's get some sleep and I'll check again in a few hours." He kissed her shoulder.

Regina nodded, letting the sound of the rain and his steady heartbeat lull her to sleep.

* * *

When she awoke, sunlight was streaming through the window and she realized she was in her bedroom. Regina sat up, frowning at Robin's empty side of the bed. When did she get up here and where was her husband?

She heard someone on the stairs and tried to see out her bedroom door. "Robin? Is that you?"

"Yes," he replied. "I just went to check on the basement. There's some water but nothing the wet vac can't deal with in short order. After breakfast, I'll need to check the outside."

Regina pushed back the covers and started to climb out of bed when Robin entered, carrying a tray. He frowned at her. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to make breakfast but I have a feeling you've already done that."

His frown turned into a grin. "I did. French toast, coffee and the morning paper."

"The paperboy still managed to deliver our paper?" Regina chuckled. "I'll have to give him a good Christmas gift then."

"Plenty of time for that. Eat up," he said, placing the tray down. "I'll be right back with my own coffee. One of those is mine, by the way. It was easier to put them all on one plate."

He gave her a warning look before slipping back out of the room. Regina chuckled, cutting into one of the pieces of French toast and trying to figure out if she could pretend she ate both before he got back, just to have some fun with her.

Robin returned a few minutes later with his own coffee and his cellphone pressed to his ear. She figured he was checking in with his employees, to see if any of their sites needed to be fixed after the storm, and paid him no mind. Until he said: "Sure. We'll be down there in a little bit, okay? Thanks."

He hung up as he climbed into bed with her. Regina frowned at him. "Who were you talking to?"

"The animal shelter," he replied. "After I moved in with John, we volunteered to foster animals in emergency situations. It's flooded and they need to get the animals out while they clean up."

Regina sat up straighter, unsure if she was ready to share her home and husband with an animal just yet. "So we're taking in a…?"

He shrugged. "Remains to be seen when we get there. I signed up for a few animals—dogs, cats, birds…"

"Birds?" She sighed, imaging a parrot screeching at her all-day long. But it was just like her husband to volunteer to care for such helpless creatures. Who was she to stop him? "Well, I guess it won't be too bad. They'll give us what we need to care for the dog or cat or bird for a few days, right?"

"They should," he replied. "We'll see when we get there. Now, eat up. We're probably going to need our energy."

She nodded, digging into her French toast. Regina paused, staring at the piece on her fork. "I do notice you made _your_ favorite breakfast."

"I was in the mood. And I didn't know that I would be telling you we'd be taking in an animal for a few days until after I made it." He grinned at her.

"I'll give you that," she allowed before kissing his cheek. "And you did make me breakfast. So thank you."

Robin nodded. "Anything for you."

"Especially since you're bringing home a temporary pet." She was going to tease him all the way to the animal shelter and back. It was going to be more fun than pretending she ate his breakfast.

He chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe our temporary pet will turn into a permanent one?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Locksley. We discussed this," she reminded him. "We agreed to discuss pets after a year of marriage."

"I know, I know. Just…keep your mind open, yeah? You never know," he said. "I certainly wasn't looking for love when I went to pick up a box of macaroni and cheese two years ago and look at us now."

She gave him a look. "I doubt the same will be true of a pet. That's a big responsibility and commitment."

"And a girlfriend isn't?"

"At least I was housebroken," she quipped.

He let out a belly laugh, holding his coffee mug so it didn't spill onto their sheets. Shining blue eyes took her in. "Well, I guess you have me there."

She nodded. "Of course I do."

"Just finish your breakfast and we can head into town," he said. "No matter what, a dog or a cat needs a home for a few days. We can do that, right?"

Regina softened and she nodded. "Of course. Just…don't get too attached. That's all I'm saying."

"Understood," he replied, kissing her cheek. She cringed, feeling the sticky residue of maple syrup there.

She was careful to avoid her tray as she climbed out of bed. "Thanks. I need to go wash my face now. Might as well get ready too."

"That's the spirit!" he cheered and she rolled her eyes as she entered the bedroom. It would probably be a miracle if she didn't kill him today.

* * *

The police forced them to park almost three blocks from the animal shelter. As they walked to the building, they spotted David directing traffic and hurried over to him. "Good to see you," Robin said, holding out his hand.

"You too," David replied, shaking his hand. "Thank you for taking care of Mary Margaret and Neal for me."

"Of course. Are they okay?" Regina asked.

He nodded. "I spoke with her earlier. There was no flooding by her parents' and they only lost power for a few hours."

"Sounds similar to our situation," Robin said. He glanced around. "How bad is the flooding around here?"

David sighed. "The Storybrooke River overflowed and flooded everything within a ten-block radius. This is on the shallower end of things. We had to ask the National Guard to use boats to get those living closer to the river out of their homes."

Robin let out a low whistle. "How long do you think it'll take to clean it up?"

"Dunno," he replied. "I overheard some people from the city saying a week, maybe two."

"Two weeks?" Reginas asked, glancing over at Robin. "That's a lot longer than a few days."

David looked between the two, frowning in confusion. "What's going on?"

"A few years ago, I signed up to foster animals if the shelter every needed it. With the flooding, they've called us all in. So Regina and I are taking a dog or cat in for a bit," Robin explained.

"How nice," David replied with a smile. "Maybe it'll become…"

"Don't!" Regina held up her finger, silencing their friend with a look.

Robin rubbed the back of his head. "I've already broached that conversation and been reminded, quite rightly, that she and I agreed it would be best to wait to adopt a pet. Give us some time to each other before we were responsible for another living being."

"I guess it makes sense," David replied before sighing. "I won't keep you. Good luck and follow the officer's instructions, okay?"

They nodded and Regina took Robin's hand as they headed toward the animal shelter. She could see large puddles in the middle of streets and in people's yards in some cases. Regina was glad she had put on her rainboots even as Robin gave her a lift over one puddle in their path. "I'm really glad we live where we do," she told him.

"Me too," he replied, setting her down again. He motioned toward a large gray building. "We're here."

There was a line of people waiting when they got in and Robin approached one of the people waiting. "Is this the line to foster?"

"Yes," the woman replied. "I'm the end of the line. You can get behind me."

"Thank you," Regina told her, stepping behind her. Robin joined her, rubbing her back.

The line moved quickly and Regina watched as the people ahead of them left with dogs and cats. She wondered if there would be any left for them to foster and then wondered just how many animals needed homes.

"Next!" a volunteer called. She smiled at Robin and Regina. "Thanks for coming down to help. Name?"

"Robin Locksley," he said, leaning against the counter. "I also need to update my address. I moved a couple years ago and forgot to do that."

She nodded, pulling out some forms. "Just fill these out and we'll update our records once everything is up and running again. Do you have any preference for which animal you foster?"

He shook his head while Regina bit her lip. "You'll give us everything we need, right?"

"Oh, yes," the woman assured her. "Don't worry about that."

She then disappeared into the back as Robin finished up his paperwork. As he set down the pen, the volunteer returned with a small dog with silky brown fur and large ears that framed its face. It sat at her feet, staring up at Regina and Robin with soulful brown eyes.

"We call her Terry cause she's a Boykin terrier. They're a lovable breed who are affectionate and fiercely loyal to their owners. They're also good with children, if you have any," she said.

"No children," Regina replied, "but she does look adorable."

The woman nodded. "She doesn't really react to her name since we haven't had her long and we don't think her previous owner gave her a name. We found her in a crate, emaciated and shaking."

Anger and sadness mixed together as Regina took in Terry. Who could treat such a sweet and beautiful animal like that? "Some people don't deserve to be called people," she muttered.

"I agree," Robin said, frowning. He took Terry's leash before crouching down to pet her. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of you while you're with us."

She seemed hesitant but leaned into his touch, her tail hitting the floor as she wagged it. As Robin continued to lavish the dog with attention, the volunteer turned to Regina. "Do you want the items you'll need to take care of her?"

"Yes, please," Regina said. "Is it a lot?"

"No, just a crate, a couple bowls, some food and a few toys. We might have some problem getting her back in her crate," she replied, looking down at the dog who was halfway to a puddle of goo under Robin's hands.

Regina could relate to that.

"I think we'll manage," he said, smiling at the dog. "Terry is in good hands."

* * *

It took some time to coax the dog into her crate and by the time they got her home, she refused to leave again. She sat inside, shaking, and it broke Regina's heart again. "What do we do?" she asked Robin in a whisper.

"Just be patient," he whispered back. "We can't force her out. So if we leave her alone with the door open and maybe her food dish nearby, she'll come out on her own."

Regina nodded and watched as he filled the dishes the shelter gave them. He set them by the crate and then motioned for her to move away. They curled up on the couch and turned on the TV, waiting for Terry's next move.

It took almost an hour, but they watched as she poked her nose out of the crate. She sniffed around before stepping out and taking a few cautious steps toward her bowls. After a few more sniffs, she ate some of her food and then lapped at her water. Beside Regina, Robin started to shake with excitement. "She's coming out," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. "What now?"

"Watch." He stood and laid down by Terry, not moving. The dog regarded him for a bit before sniffing around. She then licked his face and let him pet her.

Regina smiled. "Do I have to do that as well?"

"Only if you want to," Robin replied.

"I'll think about it," she said, unsure if she wanted to bond with the dog like that. Not when they were going to return her soon so she could find a good forever home.

She stood up. "I'll make us some dinner. Do you want anything specific?"

"Whatever you make, I'll eat," he answered, still wrapped up in their canine visitor.

Regina nodded, heading into the kitchen while she tried not to worry that Robin was already becoming too attached to Terry and fought jealousy that the dog had her husband's complete attention.

* * *

That night, Regina sat up in bed and got some reading done. She had finally given up the fight against blurring words and bought a pair of reading glasses, which were perched at the edge of her nose as she read on. As she got more into the book, she grew less aware of her surroundings.

Until a small, warm but solid weight landed on her legs. She lowered her book, raising an eyebrow when she saw Terry on her legs. "Yes?" she asked.

The dog climbed up her body, lying down on her chest and looking up at her with big brown eyes. "Where's Robin? Isn't he your buddy?" Regina asked, noting the absurdity of having a conversation with a dog.

After a few minutes, she sighed and scratched Terry behind the ear. Her fur was silky soft and the dog was a comforting weight against Regina's chest. She watched as Terry closed her eyes, enjoying what Regina's fingers were doing.

It was a quick scratch and Regina turned back to her book. Except Terry had other plans, butting Regina's hand until it was on top of her head again. She stared up at Regina as if to say "Well? Aren't you going to pet me?"

"You're a bit demanding, aren't you?" she mused, scratching the dog's ear again. "There? Happy?"

Clearly Terry wasn't because she kept chasing Regina's hand, doing everything to keep it on her. After a few attempts to pull away, Regina gave up and set her book aside. She then focused on Terry, who lavished in the attention. "You're like a queen, aren't you?"

"Ahh, there you two are," Robin said, entering the room. He leaned over the bed and kissed Regina. "Getting to know our guest?"

"More like she's insisting on it," Regina replied. "She's a bit demanding."

"Then you two should get along just fine." His eyes sparkled with mirth as she gave him a playful swat.

Robin pulled away, still grinning. "I'm going to take a shower. Will you two be okay?"

"She's just a needy puppy," Regina assured him. "We'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll be right out." He slipped into their bathroom as Regina slid further down in their bed.

Terry adjusted, now curled up on Regina's stomach as she continued to pet the dog. Regina glanced down at her. "You're not sleeping on the bed. I draw the line there. But you can stay on until Robin gets out of the shower. Got it?"

The dog only yawned in response, closing her eyes as her tail thumped against Regina's legs every so often. Regina didn't know when she fell asleep, but when she woke up the next morning, Robin was asleep beside her and Terry was curled between their legs.

* * *

Over the next few days, Terry made herself at home with the Locksleys. She took over one of the armchairs in the living room, curling up on it constantly. Regina started referring to it as the dog's "throne" and one day, she came home from work to find Terry sitting there. Without thinking, she gave a little bow and said, "Your Majesty."

Even Robin took to calling the dog "Your Majesty" and "Queen," like Regina did. Like when she would pick up her leash in her mouth and then go sit by the door, waiting for one of them (him) to walk her. Or when she jumped on his lap and rolled onto her back, belly bared for a good rub. "She definitely knows what she wants and goes and gets it," he said.

"You certainly have a type," Regina teased him. He let out a bark of laughter which startled Terry from her spot on the bed curled up between their legs. She glanced them over before resting her head on her paws again, certain they were okay.

Queen Terry, though, was starting to worm her way into Regina's heart. She had to admit it was nice to have someone greet her at the door on the days she beat Robin home. And even if she had to be careful in the kitchen with the dog now underfoot, she liked to sneak Queen Terry a few pieces of meat. She learned that Terry knew some tricks that way and Regina was slowly teaching her a few more.

Regina loved when Queen Terry curled up on the couch with her and she just absentmindedly ran her fingers through the dog's soft fur. She also loved taking Queen Terry on a walk with Robin, the two holding hands as the dog trotted happily in front of them. And she loved watching her husband with Queen Terry, how he lit up no matter what he had to do with her. He coddled and adored that dog.

She just fit so well with them.

* * *

They had Queen Terry over a week when Robin got the call. Regina had watched from the kitchen table as his face had fallen and he told the person on the other side that they would "bring her back tomorrow." It was then she knew and her stomach clenched as she looked at the dog sleeping under the table.

"The shelter is all fixed up," he said, taking his seat again. "They're calling for all the animals that were being fostered."

She nodded. "So this is our last night with Her Majesty?"

"I'm afraid so," he replied, sadness tinging his words as he looked down at the sleeping dog. Regina reached over and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his as they continued to watch Queen Terry.

Regina lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Beside her, Robin was sound asleep but not even his rhythmic breathing could lull her to sleep. All she could focus on was the warm weight on her legs as Queen Terry slept on. She realized in twenty-four hours there would be no more Queen Terry sleeping between their legs, greeting her at the door or cuddling on the couch. And that hurt almost as much as the three days she spent arguing with Robin early in their relationship.

She had come to enjoy the dog's presence and having someone who relied on her. Regina loved taking care of the dog, no matter how demanding Queen Terry could get. Late night walks, tricking her into eating her kibble, teaching her tricks, brushing her soft fur…Regina enjoyed it all. She also loved when the dog curled up on her lap, her warmth, breathing and heartbeat comforting. Everything would feel emptier with all that gone.

Tears spilled down her cheeks and the truth hit her with such clarity, she gasped. She then shook Robin, who grunted in response. "We can't give her back," she sobbed.

"What?" he asked, sitting up as he blinked away sleep. "Who?"

"Her Majesty. She belongs with us. She needs to stay here," Regina said, trying to speak around the lump in her throat.

Robin nodded, now fully awake, and brushed some tears from her cheeks. "I agree. I've known it from the first day we had her, but I didn't want to push you into doing something you didn't want."

"I want her, Robin," she said. "We need her and she needs us."

"Then I'll call the shelter in the morning to see what we'll need to do to officially adopt her. How does that sound?"

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging tightly. "Thank you so much. I can't believe I've gotten this emotional over a dog."

"I think it's been a long time coming," he replied. "Most likely since Neal was born."

Regina pulled away, annoyed. "Not everything goes back to the fact I can't have children."

He sighed, turning on the lamp as he sat up properly. "I know. And if I've ever given you that impression, I'm sorry. It's just…I don't think you can deny that holding Neal sped up your biological clock. Because it certainly sped up mine."

"It did?" Something shifted in Regina and she moved closer to Robin, feeling guilty. Sometimes she got so wrapped up in herself, she forgot that Robin was affected too and wanted a family just as badly as she did. Regina wrapped her arms around him again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of boiling me down to just my POI. You've never done so before…"

"I get it," he assured her, pressing her against him as he kissed the top of her head. "And I get that we agreed to timelines and the ones we worked out were more than reasonable. But maybe we just need to let life happen, whether it sticks to our timeline or not. Like sending us Her Majesty."

She clutched onto his shirt. "You think it might be telling us the same about becoming parents?"

"All I know is that holding that baby boy felt so right and that I know we're ready to be parents." He smiled down at her.

"Maybe we are," she said, glancing down at Queen Terry. "We are ready for a dog, after all."

He kissed the top of her head again. "So you're willing to at least start considering it?"

"Yes," she said. "But first let's adopt ourselves a dog. We can worry about adopting a human being after that."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he replied, chuckling.

Regina pulled away, kissing him. "Good night, Robin."

"Good night." He kissed the tip of her nose before turning off the lamp again. They settled back down and within minutes of lying her head on his chest, Regina was sound asleep.

* * *

Queen Terry was not happy to be put into her crate again. She cried all the way back to the shelter, which almost broke Regina's heart. Throughout the drive, she had to remind herself that it was necessary so that they could take the sweet dog home forever.

It took some time but Regina and Robin walked out of the shelter with the newly rechristened Queen in tow. She trotted happily between them, tail wagging as she realized she got to stay with them.

After a trip to the pet store to get more items they would need, they all arrived at home. Queen immediately jumped onto her chair and curled up there. Regina smiled as she shook her head, resting against Robin as he came to stand behind her. "Looks like Her Majesty has reclaimed her throne."

"Indeed," he murmured. "How about I order us some sushi and then we can go over some of the pamphlets I picked up about adoption?"

"That sounds wonderful," she replied with a sigh. She kissed him. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

He chuckled. "Well, I think the luckiest woman should go relax on the softest couch in the world."

"Oh? And where would that be?" She bit her lip to hold back her laughter.

Robin rolled his eyes and nudged her closer to their couch. "I'll be right back. Try not to hog the entire couch."

"No promises," she called to his retreating form. She sat down on the couch, curling up on it as she sighed. It had been a long day getting everything they would need for Queen but it was worth it.

Queen leapt from the armchair to the couch, curling up against Regina. Chuckling, Regina rubbed behind her ear and the dog's tail began to wag. "You're the luckiest dog in the world, you know that? You are going to be so spoiled by Robin, I just know it."

"Not just me," Robin said, entering the room again. He grinned at her. "After all, who spent twenty minutes choosing the perfect collar for her?"

Regina toyed with the little crown dangling from the pink collar around Queen's neck. "It was a big decision."

"Of course," he replied, moving toward her. She sat up, letting him plop down before lying across his lap with Queen.

He scratched behind the dog's ear. "We definitely lucked out with that storm. It brought us Her Majesty."

She hummed in response, watching Queen's eyes close. Regina leaned closer to Robin. "Do you think we're ready to adopt?"

"I think we're ready to begin the process," he said. "It's going to take a long time. We've been told that."

Regina nodded, knowing that it could take a few years before a child was placed with them. It gave them plenty of time to experience their life together before adding a third person into the mix. Still, she had her doubts now that her dearest dream was about to become a reality. "Are you sure we're ready?"

He kissed the top of her head. "How do you feel when you hold Neal?"

"Like I never want to let him go," she replied. "I want to rock him and take care of him, no matter what happens—sleepless nights, dirty diapers, spit up, fussy eater. I'll take it all and I want to make him happy."

"We're ready," Robin assured her, tapping his heart. "I can feel it here. We're ready to share our lives with someone else, to devote ourselves to that person and making sure he or she has the best life possible. We're ready to share our love."

She tugged on his shirt, pulling him down so she could give him a searing kiss. He moaned into it, starting to shift closer to her before a yelp startled them. Queen had retreated to the other side of the couch, giving them an annoyed look.

"Oops. Sorry, girl." Robin reached out his hand toward her. Queen sniffed it before licking it, climbing back between them.

Regina chuckled before reaching for one of the pamphlets. "Alright, let's see how painful this is going to be."

"It's going to be worth it," Robin reminded her, rubbing Queen's stomach as the dog lay on her back.

She nodded. "I know it is. We're going to be parents and it's going to be amazing."

They laid there on the couch, going over the information about adoption and different agencies in Storybrooke as Queen drifted off to sleep. Regina smiled, realizing her dream was slowly coming true—she had the loving husband, the dream house and the dog. It was more than enough for someone like her who once had that all yanked out from under her with one diagnosis but she knew she could have it all. She was going to be a mother and she was going to love her child with everything she had.

Just like she had come to love the sleeping terrier weighing down her legs in such a short time.

* * *

 **A/N** : This is dedicated to RegalHoodie17 (OutlawQueenFaith), who asked for Robin and Regina to adopt a dog way back in October.

As a reminder, I do accept prompts/suggestions for this verse. Feel free to leave them in reviews or on my tumblr (believingispowerfulmagic).

I've also started our couple on the path to parenthood. So we'll have to look forward to!

Thanks for reading and being so patient! But it does look like I'm back on my once a month posting schedule. And I'll try to keep to it.

-Mac


	21. Sins of the Father

**Sins of the Father**

Regina turned onto her block, her windows open to let in the warm breeze. Though the calendar had turned to October, the warm weather had stuck around. People were talking about an Indian summer and she was hoping it didn't affect the apple trees. She was not going to be denied all her apple related treats.

Neither was Robin.

She spotted her husband out on their lawn as she pulled into their driveway, parking right next to his green SUV. He was setting up plastic headstones and two skeletons already tied to their porch blew in the breeze. Regina spotted orange lights set up along the railings and the door.

When they bought the house the year before, John had happily sent over all of Robin's beloved Halloween decorations. However, Robin had also gone out and gotten more now that he had a whole yard to decorate. She made sure he didn't spend a small fortune but otherwise let him, knowing she would go just as crazy when it came to Christmas.

Regina grabbed her bag and walked onto the lawn. Queen ran down from where she had been lying on the porch, jumping up to greet Regina. She crouched down to pet the dog. "Are you keeping Daddy company while he goes crazy decorating our house?"

"Yes, she is," Robin replied. "She's just been lying on the porch watching me. Only moved once to bark at a passing dog, but otherwise she's been fine."

"Good girl," she cooed before standing up. Regina leaned over and kissed Robin. "Do you need any help?"

He shook his head. "I think I'm good out here. I'll probably need some help with the rest of the indoor decorations."

"Indoor decorations?" She frowned as he hadn't hung anything inside the year before She imagined their house turned into a haunted house and doubted she could live like that for an entire month.

"Relax," he said, no doubt sensing her hesitation. "It's just some things for the windows—spider webs, fake spiders, and some lights."

She relaxed, nodding. "Okay. I think I can handle that. Let me just go inside and change, okay?"

"Of course, take your time. I have a few things left to finish." He smiled at her.

"Okay. Come on, Queen." Regina motioned for the dog to follow her and Queen happily trotted by her side into the house.

She quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans, deciding to be comfortable while decorating. As she put her hair up in a ponytail, Regina watched as Queen pulled down her leash from its knob by the door. She took it in her mouth and sat at the door, looking at Regina expectantly.

Chuckling, Regina picked up the pink harness as she opened the door. Queen carried her leash down the steps and walked right up to Robin, sitting at his feet. Regina dangled the harness over the side of the porch. "I think someone is going to need this."

He sighed, jogging over to take the harness. "Thank you. We'll be right back."

"Take your time," she replied. "I'll get dinner started. You in the mood for anything in particular?"

"I've been dying for that Thai peanut sauce you found online the other day. It looked so good." He clicked the harness into place and then the leash as Queen sat at his feet.

Regina smiled, remembering how he begged her to make it as a midnight snack. She hadn't had all the ingredients needed so it was a no go, but she went out the next day and picked them up. Leaning closer, she nodded. "I have some spaghetti squash we can use."

"Sounds perfect." He rose up on his toes to kiss her. "See you in a little bit."

"Be careful," she called out before heading back into the house to gather the ingredients for dinner.

As she entered the kitchen, a red blinking light caught her attention. She pressed the play button on their phone, letting the voicemails play as she bustled around the room.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Locksley, this is Cleo Fox from the Avalon Adoption Agency. We've received your application and I'd like to set up an in person meeting to discuss the next steps. Please call me back at…"

She would have to go back to get the phone number as blood rushed to her head, pounding in her ears. An in-person meeting, next steps…all words that meant it was really happening. She and Robin were truly on their way to becoming parents. While she knew it would take time, she was still that much closer to having a child.

Regina pressed play again, jotting down the phone number so she could call in the morning. Her hand shook as she looked over the paper, tears starting to form in her eyes. This was the key to her dreams coming true. She pressed it to her chest, imagining she was holding a warm and squirming baby instead.

The door opened and she heard Queen's nails clicking on the floor, the dull clack of her leash following them. Robin called out her name but the sounds didn't stop until Regina opened her eyes to find Queen at her feet. The dog raised up on her hind legs as she waved her front ones in a begging position, her pink leash still trailing behind her.

"Oh no," Regina said, crossing her arms. "You know you don't get a treat until after Daddy has taken off your harness and leash. Go."

She pointed toward the front door and Queen whined before heading back to Robin. Regina stood in the doorway, watching as her husband unclicked the leash and then took off the dog's harness. He scratched behind her ear. "Go back to Mommy."

Queen turned around and raced back to the kitchen, begging at Regina's feet again. Chuckling, Regina took out a treat and gave it to the dog. "Good girl," she cooed.

"You're a softie," Robin told her, wrapping his arm around her. He kissed the side of her head.

She hummed, resting her hand on his arm. "You're just as big a softie as me. Don't deny it."

"Wasn't going to." He kissed her neck. "Everything okay, lovely? I know we weren't gone long, but you haven't started dinner."

Regina's stomach churned as she nodded, picking up the paper with Cleo Fox's information written on it. "We had a message on the phone."

His arms tightened around her as he read it. "An in-person interview? Lovely, this is great news."

"I know," she said, turning in his arms. She rested her hands on his chest. "Yet I still can't help but worry."

"About what?"

She let out a little laugh. "Everything. What if they decide that I work too much? Or that we haven't been married long enough? That your job is too dangerous…"

"I'm a glorified gardener," he deadpanned.

"Those are Marian's words," she reminded him. "You are so much more than that. You're also up trees, working with dangerous equipment, sharp tools…"

He laid his hand against her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eyes. They shone with love and reassurance. "We are very safe, Regina, you know that. And I mostly work out of the office now anyway."

"But still…" she started protest.

"Shh," he said, pressing his finger to her lips. "I know you're scared that someone is going to yank the rug out from under us but that's not going to happen. You just need to stay positive, okay?"

She nodded, knowing he was right. "I know, I know. It's just…we're so close, Robin. I can almost feel our child in my arms."

"And soon he or she will be there." He held her close, rocking her. "Now, can we make dinner? I'm starving and we still have decorations to hang."

* * *

Regina straightened her black dress, smoothing down the skirt as she exited her car. She clutched her purse close, pleased to see Robin's car was already in the parking lot as it meant she wouldn't have to wait by herself. Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the door and stepped inside the Avalon Adoption Agency.

It was brightly light and the walls were painted a yellow color. Pictures and posters of children hung in the waiting room, all promising her the family she had wanted for years. She smiled as she checked in with the receptionist sitting behind a white desk with a fern resting on top of it. The woman jotted down her name and motioned to where Robin was sitting, waiting for her.

He grinned as she approached. "We're here and that much closer. Everyone at work wishes us luck."

"The same at my work," she replied, pulling out her phone. "And Mary Margaret sent us this."

On the screen was a picture of their friend holding her baby son, their godson, and giving them a thumbs' up. Robin chuckled. "Now we'll definitely have good luck."

"Mr. and Mrs. Locksley?" A woman about their age stepped out of an office. She had blonde hair that fell in soft waves around her face and wore a floral pattern shirt paired with dark pants and boots. Holding a file, she smiled at them. "You can come in now."

Robin took Regina's hand and they stepped into the woman's office. It was a standard office, with white walls and gray carpeting. She had a wooden desk with a sleek black computer on one end and a pile of files on the other. A black metal filing cabinet sat in the corner, under a poster proclaiming the benefits of adopting. There was a tree by the window, green leaves leaning to catch the last of the afternoon sun.

"Please, have a seat." The woman motioned to two gray armchairs placed in front of her desk as she took her seat behind it. "I'm Cleo Fox and I'll be handling your adoption process with our agency."

"Pleased to meet you," Robin said, releasing Regina's hand as they sat down.

Cleo smiled at them. "I must say, I was quite pleased with your application. You both have good, steady jobs and own a house. On paper, that's all good. But a questionnaire can only tell us so much. That's why we have these in person interviews."

"Of course," Regina sighed, clasping her hands on her lap. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, we'll start with why you two want to adopt," Cleo suggested.

Robin glanced over at Regina, who took a deep breath. "I can't have children naturally. I have a medical condition that prevents that."

Cleo nodded. "That's a very common reason why couples come in to adopt children. I imagine you would want a baby over an older child?"

"We would prefer a baby, yes, but we're not going to say no to an older child who might need our love," Regina replied, giving Robin a small smile.

"That's good to know. Now, how is your support system here in Avalon?" Cleo asked. "I'm guessing most of your family is back in England, Robin?"

He nodded. "But they are being supportive in their own ways…well, most of them. My grandparents and my mother have already promised to do whatever we need them to do and I'm sure they'll want to come out once we've adopted."

"My parents live in Lake Nostros as does my great-aunt. We also have a lot of friends who live in the area who have already told us that they would be more than happy to help us if we need it," Regina added.

Cleo nodded, jotting that all down before picking up some papers. "Sounds great. Now, I have some forms I'll need you to sign. These are releases, allowing us to do background and credit checks on you."

Robin and Regina each took them, accepting pens from her as well. He read them over, chuckling. "Sometimes I wish they made everyone who became parents go through all of this," he said.

"Believe me, I wish they did sometimes too," Cleo replied. "I worked as a social worker before getting this job, when I just couldn't take it anymore."

Not wanting to even think of the horrors the woman had seen, Regina focused on the paperwork instead. "How long will all of this take?"

"It shouldn't be too long. We have a crack team who do these investigations for us. We'll probably have the results in a week and then we'll proceed from there."

Regina nodded. "What are the next steps?"

"We'll do a home study, to see your house and your neighborhood as well as to get a feel for you in your natural environment," Cleo explained. "We'll also need to talk to some of your family and friends."

"Then what?" Regina pressed, wanting to understand everything.

Cleo smiled. "Then we start looking for a match and go from there. The next steps are going to depend on the birth mother."

Robin handed over his paperwork, frowning. "We'll get to meet the birth mother?"

"If she's okay with it, then yes," Cleo replied. "Many like to meet the couple so they know their child is going to a good home."

Handing her own paperwork, Regina nodded. "I can understand and respect that. I guess it also wouldn't hurt to possibly get a medical history from her so we can understand everything."

"My wife is very practical and I love her for it," Robin said, though Regina could detect some teasing in his voice.

Cleo laughed. "I'm sure we'll get as many of your questions as possible answered before the adoption."

"Do you need anything else?" Robin asked.

She shook her head. "I'll get these checks started and should be back in touch with you shortly. Thank you for coming in."

"Thank you," Regina said, holding out her hand. "This may be our only chance to be parents and you're giving it to us."

"It's what I do," Cleo replied, standing as she shook Regina's hand. "If you two have any questions, do not hesitate to call. Otherwise, I'll talk to you when the results are in."

They thanked her once again before Robin guided Regina out of the room. He paused at her car, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you at home?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "We're getting closer, Robin."

"I know, lovely," he replied, walking backward toward his car. "We're almost there."

* * *

Regina felt nervous all week long. She kept checking her phone and would rush home every day to check the answering machine. Each day that passed without word from Cleo added another stone to her stomach.

"You know it takes time to do these checks," Mary Margaret told Regina, handing her a teacup. "And everything is going to be fine. You and Robin are squeaky clean."

Biting her lip to keep from repeating her joke about her husband being a serial killer, Regina replied: "I know, I know. But I still worry. This is my shot at motherhood. I don't want it to disappear for any reason."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I know. But it's not going to disappear. You and Robin are going to be parents and Neal will have a little playmate."

"Yes, he will." Regina glanced over at the baby, asleep in the carrier. His little foot twitched as he dreamed on.

"You and Robin are going to be great parents," Mary Margaret continued. "You two are the best with Neal. He adores you."

Regina took a sip of her tea. "He adores anyone who will bounce him and coo over him."

"Fair enough," her friend conceded. "But still. You two are naturals. Any child will be blessed to be placed with you."

"You are the best." Regina reached out and took Mary Margaret's hand. "Thank you for letting me vent to you."

Before Mary Margaret could respond, the phone rang. Both women looked at it and she squeezed Regina's hand. "Do you want to get that?"

"I probably should." Regina sat frozen, paralyzed by her nerves and staring at the machine as the call went to voicemail.

"Mr. and Mrs. Locksley, this is Cleo Fox at Avalon Adoption Agency…."

Jolted by the voice, Regina finally grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Locksley? Hi," Cleo said. "I'm calling because I was wondering if you and Mr. Locksley can come in tomorrow to meet with me."

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked, pressing her hand to her stomach as she stared at Mary Margaret. Her friend frowned.

Cleo hesitated before replying: "It's something I think would be best discussed in person. Are you available?"

"Yes, of course. We'll be there. Umm, is the afternoon is good?"

"Afternoon is fine. Three o'clock?" Cleo offered.

Regina confirmed the time, jotting it down in her planner so she could remind Robin. Once she hung up, she slumped back down in her chair as Mary Margaret watched her with concerned eyes. "The adoption agency wants to see you?"

"Yes," she replied, still staring at the phone. "It's not good, Mary Margaret."

"You don't know that."

She shook her head. "It was evident in her tone and her reluctance to discuss it over the phone. Something's wrong."

"I'm sure it's nothing major," Mary Margaret replied. "Probably just something you and Robin need to clear up or sign before they can move forward."

"I don't think so," Regina said, reaching out to play with Neal's foot. "But I hope so. This might be Robin's and my only shot at becoming parents."

Mary Margaret placed her hand on Regina's arm. "You need to stay positive. You and Robin will become parents. We all believe in you."

Regina nodded, taking Neal out of his carrier as he began to fuss. She rocked him, enjoying his warmth and sweet baby smell. Mary Margaret said nothing and she was grateful, needing this small amount of comfort even if the baby didn't know he was giving it. Regina closed her eyes and imagined she was holding her own, praying it wouldn't remain a dream forever.

* * *

Regina's heart beat so fast, she worried it would pop out of her chest and bounce away. She sat in front of Cleo, trying not to look as nervous as she felt. The fact the woman wasn't smiling like she had at their other meeting only made things worse.

"Thank you both from coming down here today," Cleo said. "I'm afraid something has come up during the background check."

Her heart stopped at those words and she reached out for Robin's hand. Regina's life flashed before her eyes as she tried to find one thing she may have overlooked, one thing she neglected to disclose, one thing that could keep her from finally becoming a mother.

Cleo held out a piece of paper to Robin. "Mr. Locksley, we found a case where you were arrested for larceny back in the UK. You didn't mention this on your application."

Regina watched as her husband took the paper and looked it over, his brows furrowing. That had to be a good sign, she believed. It meant he was just as confused as she was. This was a misunderstanding they could easily clear up and move forward with their plans to adopt.

"I don't understand," he said, voice shaky. "This shouldn't come up at all. I was a minor."

Regina's heart broke.

Everything after that felt like a dream. She was just walking through, observing and not feeling. Cleo told Robin he could dispute the findings and bring in paperwork showing the case was dismissed or sealed. Then they would proceed from there. He thanked her and ushered Regina out of the office. She was numb as they climbed back into the car and drove home.

Once they got home, her anger finally awakened. She whirled on her husband the moment the door closed. "Larceny?"

"It happened a long time ago," Robin explained. "It really shouldn't matter."

She wanted to wrap her hands around his throat and shake him until his common sense shook loose from wherever it was locked up. "We're adopting a child, Robin. Everything matters!"

He sighed, nodding as he pointed to the couch. "You're right. Sit down and I'll tell you."

They sat on opposite ends, facing each other. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned his chin on his clasped hands. "I told you about Will's family, how they were all career criminals. When he was ten, they decided it was time he started training to join the family business. They asked him to steal a few things from a local store and told him if they didn't, he shouldn't bother coming home. Will came to me, terrified, and asked for help."

"Let me guess, you decided to help him shoplift rather than go to an adult," she said, frowning.

"We were ten," he said, defending himself. "Was it stupid? Yes. Were we caught? Yes. Were we terrified? Yes."

Regina glanced down at the paper in his hands, fiddling with her own. "I'm surprised your father has never mentioned this. Seems like something he would throw in your face."

"I don't think he saw this as my failure. He believed everyone saw it as a failure on his part, a failure as a father. He wasn't very involved in this. Mum and my grandparents took care of everything."

"Were you convicted?" she asked. Cleo had only said he was arrested for larceny, not that he was charged or was given a punishment. Surely he would've told her if he had to serve any time for this.

He shook his head. "They tried to get the owner to drop the charges given our ages but he wanted us to be made examples of. So they compromised. I was given a reprimand and sent to a class warning me away from a life of crime. After that, I was told it wouldn't appear and that seemed confirmed when I applied for citizenship here in the States. My lawyer checked. So it never occurred to me to disclose it now."

"You should've told me," Regina said, her anger rising. "We could've handled it together. We're a team, Robin."

"I know."

She stood, crossing her arms. "Really? Because you're not acting like it."

"Because I didn't tell you one little thing from my childhood?" He jumped up now, staring her down with fire in his eyes.

She shook her head, feeling the fire in her ready to consume her. "It's not very little, Robin. It could keep us from adopting. We might never be parents."

"Don't say that," he said, pleadingly. "I'll get this cleared up."

"It's still larceny, Robin. That's pretty serious." She glared at him.

He sighed. "It was just shoplifting. England, though, doesn't differentiate the way Americans do. Everything just falls into larceny."

Regina bit her lip, her mind still trying to process everything. Larceny. Shoplifting. Reprimand. Sealed. Erased. Failure to disclose. No child. She shook her head. "Even still, even if it was minor, you didn't disclose it. You didn't even tell me."

"I told you—it never occurred to me. It was buried!" His face was turning red and even his eyes were darkening.

"Not deep enough!" she shouted, gesturing wildly. "If we don't get a child, it will be your fault!"

She felt a dull pounding between her eyes and she pinched her nose. "I'm just going to go straight to bed."

"I'm going to stay down here," he said, voice scratchy. He sat back down on the couch, rubbing his face as his form was bathed in the eerie orange glow of his Halloween decorations. It seemed to add to the already tense atmosphere.

"That's a good idea," Regina agreed. "I'll leave your pajamas by the linen closet for you."

He lowered his hands, looking up at her aghast. "What? Are you saying…?"

"I'm saying you should sleep somewhere else tonight. Either the guest room or if you want to go the whole nine yards, the couch. Just not with me." Her hands shook as she said that. In the time they had been together, she had never banished him from their bed.

Robin shrank back, his eyes growing watery. "Regina, please…"

"Just not tonight," she said, trembling and growing weak at the knees. "Twenty-four hours, Robin."

He nodded, understanding her. "Twenty-four hours."

Regina turned and headed upstairs, stopping in the bathroom to down some aspirin. She also washed her face, feeling like she had just sobbed her eyes out though she hadn't shed a single tear. Fatigued settled in her bones and she thought she looked haggard. A good night's rest was needed but she doubted she would get it.

After changing into her pajamas, she climbed into bed and clutched her pillow close. She faced Robin's empty side and her heart constricted, the feeling of betrayal filling her once again. The tears spilled after that and she muffled her sobs into the pillow.

Something made the bed dip and Regina soon felt Queen sniffing her. Lifting her head from the pillow, she saw the dog lay down next to her and look at her with wide brown eyes. Regina rubbed her head. "You going to stay with me, girl?"

Queen came closer, cuddling against Regina. "I'm glad I have you. Especially since Daddy is being a twat."

Everything in her had told her this wasn't going to be easy. She knew the universe would figure out a way to move the finish line once again. Regina just didn't expect it would be because of Robin. He was her rock, the one constant and never failing part of her life. This felt like a punch in the gut.

She knew there was probably lots she didn't know about Robin's past. There were things about her past she hadn't told him. However, she didn't care if this was supposed to be buried so deep, they'd first find Jimmy Hoffa before this conviction. Robin should've told her. Then she could've been prepared.

Queen nuzzled her and she kissed the dog's head. She then buried her face in her fur and cried as night fell over the house.

* * *

"I brought lunch!" Will said, overly chipper as he barreled into Robin's office. A bag hung from his arm as he grinned. "I found a place that makes fish and chips almost like they do back home. You have got to try it."

Robin shook his head, still feeling awful. "I'm not hungry. Thanks anyway, Will. You enjoy it."

Will's smile dimmed and he sighed. He turned to the door and yelled: "Plan B!"

"I was afraid it would come to this," Tuck said, entering the office and closing the door.

Robin leaned back, scowling at the apparently planned ambush. "So this isn't just a friendly lunch?"

"We're worried, Robin. You look like you hardly got any sleep and you're not focused. What's wrong?" Tuck asked, sitting down. "Did something happen at the adoption agency?"

"Unfortunately," Robin replied, looking at Will. "Do you remember when we were ten?"

Will nodded but looked confused. "A lot happened when we were ten, though. What could've come up at the…oh no."

"The arrest?" Tuck asked, eyebrow raised. "I thought that wasn't supposed to show up on background checks."

"I thought the same but it did. And now it could keep us from adopting a child," Robin said.

Tuck frowned. "Because you were caught shoplifting?"

"Because I didn't disclose it. I didn't think I had to."

"You didn't have to when you became a citizen. I was there for that," Tuck replied, leaning forward. "Why would it then come up for the adoption agency?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know."

"You're going to contest it, yeah? You and Regina told them that it shouldn't have come up," Will said.

"I did," Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck. He grew sheepish, knowing they would disapprove of his next sentence. "I never told Regina about that little misadventure though."

Tuck and Will stared at him, making him feel like the horrible husband he knew he had been. He swallowed. "I know. I'm the biggest wanker ever."

"Now, now, your father is still alive," Will replied.

"I might be giving him a run for his money," Robin said, leaning forward as he dug his hands into his hair.

Tuck leaned closer. "You've been with Regina for over two years. How did you marry her without telling her about the arrest?"

"I was ten," he argued. "It didn't seem like anything more than a youthful misadventure."

"And if we're honest, it wasn't. Yet it still seemed like something you would tell your wife, especially before filling out any paperwork that requires a background check. Just to be safe," Tuck said.

Robin rubbed his face. "I told you. I'm the biggest wanker ever. I know I fucked up. And I fucked up bad."

"That might be a bit of an exaggeration," Will interjected.

"She banned me from our bed for the night," he replied. "She didn't say I had to sleep on the couch, but I did it. It seemed appropriate for what I had done."

Will let out a low whistle but still shook his head. "Okay. You fucked up. But it's not as bad as you think."

"I agree with Will," Tuck said. "Get all the paperwork together, go back to that adoption agency and fight to prove that you didn't falsify anything."

Robin groaned. "I can do all of that and I am. But still…Regina had her dreams of a family crushed years ago. I came along and I revived them. Now, because of one stupid and careless decision, I could be the one to crush them once and for all. Even if she forgives me, how do I live with myself if I end up being the reason we can't become parents?"

Tears pricked his eyes and he turned away, trying to regain his composure. He had voiced the one thought that had kept him up most of the night as he laid on their couch, staring at the ceiling. While he planned to contest the results of the background check, there was still a chance it wouldn't go in their favor. Then there was a chance that things would never be the same between him and Regina. If he lost her, he didn't know how he would go on.

"Okay, okay," Tuck said softly. "I can see where you're going. You're not going to lose Regina. She doesn't love you just because you can make her a mother."

"I know. But it doesn't mean that she won't come to resent me and then leave me," Robin replied, looking at his friends.

Will frowned. "You sound like you're giving up. That's not my friend. He would fight like hell for him and for the woman he loves. That's what you're going to do."

"Exactly," Tuck said. "Call your grandparents, call your lawyer, call whoever you need to and maybe pick up flowers for Regina on your way home."

"Or wine," Will suggested.

Robin chuckled, though he still felt like the worst husband ever. But as Will went to heat up their fish and chips, Robin made a vow to do everything in his power to make sure he and Regina became parents.

He had to make everything right again.

* * *

Robin watched his fax, waiting for it to come to life. He had managed to talk to someone back in England who had access to the paperwork regarding his case, despite how long ago it was. Despite the late hour there, she had recognized he was in distress and had agreed to send it to him. Leaning against the desk, he tapped his fingers as he continued to keep vigil.

He heard the door open and his heart stopped as he heard Tuck greet Regina. Robin glanced over, finding his wife and their dog standing in the front of his office. She talked with Tuck in hushed tones, the two glancing his way every so often. No doubt they were talking about how he was the biggest wanker ever, he figured.

Tuck hugged Regina and then bent down to pet Queen's head before the two headed toward him. He swallowed, taking in his wife's red cowl-necked short sleeved shirt and dark jeans. It was too casual, which meant she hadn't gone too work. She had probably been too upset to do so.

"Regina?" he asked, confused.

"I was in this part of town and thought…oh, screw it. I was going crazy waiting for you at home and decided to come see you," she admitted. She gave Queen's leash a gentle tug. "She refused to let me leave without her."

He nodded, crouching down. Everyone in his office okayed Queen paying a visit occasionally and usually the dog was spoiled by his coworkers. Today, though, she sat right by Regina's legs and didn't even go to him when he tried to pet her. It seemed Queen not only picked up on Regina's distress but that he was the cause of it. She had chosen her side.

"We can talk in my office. I'm just waiting…" The fax machine sprang to life, cutting him off. He jumped up, pulling the papers off it as his heart beat faster.

Robin escorted her to his office, closing the door. She unclasped Queen's leash and the dog trotted over to the bed Robin kept for her. He watched as she took it by her teeth and dragged it next to Regina's chair. Queen climbed onto it and laid down, protecting her mistress.

He stayed standing, staring at his wife. Her makeup barely hid the telltale signs she had been crying and he felt even worse. "I'm sorry, Regina," he said.

Then the dam broke: "I should've told you. I should've exercised caution and put my arrest down. I'm trying to make things right by gathering everything I need to fight this. Hopefully it's enough. If we lose out on the chance at parenthood because of me, I wouldn't blame you for blaming me. Because it would be my fault and I would deserve it. Even if it meant losing you…"

"Stop." She jumped up, pressing her hand over his mouth. "You're not going to lose me. This is only a setback, not a defeat."

That seemed like something a therapist would say and his shoulders sagged as he moved her hand from his mouth. "You spoke to your mother."

"No," she said. "I thought it would be better to talk to someone not so involved. I had lunch with Archie."

"What did he say?" Robin's heart hammered in his chest.

"He reminded me that we are a team and it won't help if I turn you into the bad guy. There is no bad guy, really. We just need to clear this up. If the arrest shouldn't show up, we find out why it did and argue that you told the truth as legally advised. If the US government didn't care when you became a citizen, then the Avalon Adoption Agency shouldn't care when you become a father."

Regina reached out and took his hand. "Besides, I married you for many reasons, not just because you promised me I could be a mother. Let's be honest, I could always just adopt on my own."

"True," he acknowledged, his stomach clenching.

"I married you for a laundry list of reasons I'd be happy to recite to you if you want, but the most important reason is that you've made my life so much happier already. I can't imagine living without you."

A lump formed in his throat and he tried to swallow past it. The love he felt for her swelled his heart. "I can't imagine my life without you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"I don't deserve forgiveness," he said. "And there is nothing you need forgiveness for."

"I think you need to talk to Archie," she replied, giving him a stern look. "And just forgive me. Please."

He sighed, nodding. "Alright. I forgive you for whatever it is you think you need forgiveness for."

"Thank you." She closed the gap between them, kissing him. He melted into it, relieved to have the fight behind them.

He felt Queen paw at his legs and he looked down to find her sitting next to him. She looked up at him and her tail wagged as she waited for him to pet her. Robin chuckled as he crouched down to that. "I see. I'm back in Mommy's good graces, so now you like me again."

"She's been a great comfort," Regina said. "And a very good girl."

"Good." Robin stood, looking at his wife. "Now what?"

She smiled and his heart soared to see it again. Regina then took his hand. "Why don't you show me what you have so far?"

He nodded, leading her around to the other side of his desk. "I got documents from England and am waiting for a call back from the lawyer who helped me with my naturalization paperwork."

"This is Mal's firm," Regina said, picking up his lawyer's business card. "I'll give her a call and see if she can push her colleague into returning your call sooner."

Robin's spirits started to lift and he nodded. "Good. Then we'll go back to Avalon Adoption Agency and plead our case."

"Together." She smiled at him and he nodded, glad they were once again on the same side.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Locksley, it's good to see you again," Cleo Fox said as the receptionist ushered them into the room.

Regina looked at Robin, who clutched his folder of information. Mal had come out for dinner the night before and as Lily played with Queen, she had helped them prep for this meeting. Regina felt confident about it though she knew Robin still had some worries it wouldn't go as well as they hoped. He had confessed them in bed the previous night as she had tried to kiss each one away.

It felt strange to be the positive one, having to reassure Robin rather than the other way around.

He cleared his throat. "I have a stack of paperwork here that shows that the arrest that you found should not have appeared on any records, from the courts in England as well as from the lawyer who helped me with my naturalization paperwork. He also provided the background check the FBI did on me, which will also show you that the arrest never popped up."

"I'll definitely review this, thank you." Cleo sat back down, opening the folder and looking over the first piece of paper inside it.

Robin and Regina sat down as well, watching as Cleo went through each paper they provided. He leaned forward when she got to the last page, which was the report she had given them. "We were particularly interested in that report. Regina and I noticed that it was different from the others. It looked like someone typed it up on your letterhead, not like the other reports."

Cleo frowned, pulling that report out to review it again. "You're right. I didn't notice this before. I'll go get the person who ran this report. Wait here, please."

Once she left the room, Regina took Robin's hand. "So far, so good."

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm glad Mal noticed the difference in papers since we didn't."

"She was a bit more clearheaded than we were," she reminded him. She paused. "Do you really think you might know who did the background check?"

Robin took a deep breath before nodding. "I mean, on one hand, it is a bit ridiculous to think that almost my entire class managed to move to the States. But on the other hand, it makes the most sense that he would know about an arrest that otherwise wouldn't show up."

"Well, we're about to find out," Regina said, spotting Cleo approaching the office. She straightened up as the door opened again.

Cleo stepped in with a man about their age. He was tall and thin with a weasel-like face. Black hair was combed and gelled while his brown eyes took in the couple. His lips curled into a sneer as she closed the door.

"Okay," she said, approaching her desk. "John, I need to know where you discovered Mr. Locksley's arrest. It's not on any official reports and Mr. Locksley has provided sufficient documentation to prove it should not have turned up on any check."

John cleared his throat. "It didn't come through any of our official channels. I…I just knew Mr. Locksley had the arrest and thought you should know what kind of man he is. Especially since he's adopting."

Cleo raised her eyebrow. "This arrest is from when Mr. Locksley was ten years old. I doubt it has any reflection on the type of man he is or the kind of father he will be. But still, how did you just know?"

"You don't know Locksley the way I do," John insisted, glaring at Robin. He rolled his eyes in response.

"Wait, you know him?" Cleo asked, frowning as she pointed between Robin and her colleague.

Robin nodded. "John and I grew up in Nottingham together. Went to the same school, were in the same year. However, I was friends with his older brother Richard. He was like the school hero—top athlete, involved in student government, all that. I was honored that he thought I was worthy to spend time with him and he mentored me."

"You and that delinquent Will Scarlet. He in jail?" John asked, arms crossed as he smirked.

Regina wanted to punch it off his face and she squeezed Robin's hand as she replied: "He's here and is living a very respectable life."

"But how long till he gives into his DNA and pulls Robin with him? He always does," John replied. "Birds of a feather."

"I made one mistake while trying to help a friend. I was punished and I learned my lesson. I've moved on and grown up," Robin replied.

John rolled his eyes but Cleo nodded. "Of course. Everything I see points to that not being an issue."

"Why is it that I'm the only one who can see who Robin Locksley really is? Nothing but a common thief," John spat the words out.

Regina jumped up. "What is your real issue with my husband? Surely it can't be one mistake he made as a child."

"I told you. I know the real him. You probably think he's some god come to earth," he mocked.

She recalled the time she called Robin a demigod but swallowed that response down. "I doubt you know the real him. You haven't seen him in years. I'm married to him," she said.

"Is this about Richard?" Robin asked. "Is this because he thought I was worth molding and you were a lost cause?"

"I WAS NOT A LOST CAUSE!" John lunged for him but Cleo caught him. She threw him back, surprising Regina with her strength and agility.

Cleo turned on him. "Go back to your office, John. We're going to have a long talk about this when I'm done with Mr. and Mrs. Locksley."

She shoved John out of the office before slamming the door. Cleo turned around, her shoulders sagging. "I am so, so sorry about that."

"Don't apologize," Robin said, clenching and unclenching his fist. "You got pulled into a petty childhood rivalry and I apologize for that."

"Well, I promise you that I'm going to remove the flags from your file and clear you two to move on to the next step," she replied, sitting down at her desk.

Relief and joy spread through Regina and she looked up at her husband. He, though, was frowning. "Robin? What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're still going to let us adopt? Even after how I behaved here? John Prince almost proved his point," Robin said, voice thick with anger. Regina didn't know if it was directed at John or himself. Perhaps both.

Cleo sighed. "We all lose our temper, but I don't think you did. Maybe you hit below the belt, but that doesn't mean you won't make a wonderful father."

"If taking low blows prohibited you from being a parent, we both know I'd be banned," Regina said, taking his hand and giving it a gentle tug. "Sit down and let's discuss the next steps with Cleo, okay?"

Robin's smile grew as he sank into the chair. He raised her hand to his lips, kissing it. "This is a great day."

"And let's see if we can give you more great days," Cleo said, opening their file and turning to her computer.

* * *

Regina put the last dish away as the front door opened and closed. A few minutes later, she heard the telltale sound of Queen's nails on the floor as the dog raced toward the kitchen. She dried her hands and pulled out a snack. "Did you have a good walk with Daddy?"

She stopped as she turned around, taking in her dog. Queen sat in front of her, leash and harness off. However, a single rose was tucked in her collar and the soft petals rested on her head. Regina crouched down, giving Queen the treat as she removed the rose. "What's this?"

"A gift," Robin said, leaning against the entranceway to the kitchen. He held a familiar pink box in his hands as he smiled at her. "To thank my amazing wife for not giving up on me and fighting with me for our future child."

"Robin," she sighed, standing up. She pressed a sweet and gentle kiss to his lips before pointing at the box. "Muffin Man?"

"We made a stop. They were okay with doing everything at the door while Queen lapped at the water they put out for the neighborhood dogs," he explained, setting the box down. "I got us strawberry strudel."

Regina moaned. "You're really thanking me."

He chuckled, handing her one. "Only the best, right?"

"Right," she said, taking a bite of her strudel. She closed her eyes. "I love the Muffin Man."

"And me?" Robin asked.

She opened her eyes, smiling at him. Spotting some strawberry filling at the corner of his mouth, she kissed him and licked it up. "Yes, I love you too."

They finished up their strudels as Queen lay between them, looking disappointed that not a single crumb fell her way. Regina gave her another treat as Robin cleaned up and she scratched behind the dog's ear.

"I think I'm going to head upstairs," she said, standing up. "You might want to come up in about five minutes."

Confused, he tilted his head. "I do?"

She nodded. "And Her Majesty should sleep down here tonight."

"Oh." His eyes widened as he nodded. "Of course. I'll be up in about five minutes then. "

Regina kissed his cheek before hurrying upstairs. She started taking off her shirt before she reached their bedroom, her pants coming off next. Both were shoved in a drawer and she figured she could fold them in the morning. She tossed her underwear in the hamper before shoving her bra in another drawer, from which she also pulled out a purple silk teddy with black lace at the low-cut neckline. Regina slid it over her head before making a stop in the bathroom to check her hair.

She heard the door open and close, smiling as her heart sped up. "Her Majesty is not happy to be sleeping downstairs," Robin said through the crack in the door.

"She'll be fine," Regina replied, throwing open the door. She leaned against it, knee bent and arm over her head. "We don't want an audience for this, do we?"

Robin's hands stilled at his pants' zipper as he visibly swallowed. "No, we definitely do not."

She walked over to him like a huntress stalking her prey. He stood still, surrendering to his fate as she pushed away his hands. "Let me take care of this," she said, voice low and sultry.

"I'm at your mercy," he whispered, nipping at her ear as she undid his zipper. She slid his pants and boxers down, dropping to her knees in the process.

"Sit," she instructed, "and open your legs for me."

He plopped down on the bed, their mattress creaking a bit as he planted his feet on the floor a good distance apart from each other. "Is this good?"

"Perfect." She ran her hand along his thighs. "Just like I wanted."

She kissed the tip of his cock, which was already half-hard. He groaned as he ran her tongue along his shaft and back, his fingers gripping her hair. "You're a goddamn tease, Regina Locksley."

"You love it," she said before taking him into her mouth. He let out a strangled moan, fingers tightening on her hair.

His hand was a warm and strong presence against her head as she started to suck, teasing his tip with her tongue every time she pulled back. She started to taste his salty precum as it began to drip onto her tongue. It thrilled her how quickly she could rile her husband up, manifesting in a pool of heat low in her own core.

Regina wrapped one of her hands around his cock, pumping it as she continued to bob and suck at him. He cursed, the word echoing around the room, before he encouraged her to keep going. "I'm getting close, lovely. Don't stop…please don't stop."

She loved it when he begged.

"Regina, fuck!" he shouted as she hollowed her cheeks. She brought her free hand up to fondle his balls, feeling them tighten as they awaited release. He was close and she swirled her tongue around his cock again, drawing him even closer.

His fingers dug into her scalp and his voice grew breathless. With a cry, he came and spilled himself into her mouth. She swallowed it, lapping every drop he had until his grip on her hair relaxed.

"Christ, Regina," he gasped as she wiped her mouth with a tissue. "You always manage to surprise me."

Pride filled her and she smirked as she rose from the floor. She draped her arms over his shoulders. "Do I?"

He nodded, placing his hands on her hips, drawing her closer. "I know you'll never stop surprising me."

"I hope so." She straddled him, kissing him open-mouthed so he could taste himself. His hands slid under her teddy, palming her ass while they kissed.

Robin broke the kiss, though he kept peppering her jaw line with little ones. "How do you want me to take you tonight?"

"Just like this," she said. "I want to ride you."

"Are you ready?" he asked, his hand sliding up her thigh. He pushed her teddy up until he reached her sex, a finger toying with her clit. Robin frowned. "No, you're not."

"What?" She could feel how wet she was, how it had been coating her inner thighs before he pushed her legs further apart.

He nodded. "You could be so much wetter, so much more debauched. Kneel on the bed."

"Who died and made you the boss?" She slid off him anyway, kneeling on the bed facing him. "Like this?"

Robin shook his head. "Turn around."

She did as he instructed, her breathing quickening in anticipation. "Do you want me on all fours?"

"Yes." His voice was a growl and it sent a good shiver down her spine as she assumed his desired position. If he kept talking like that, she figured she would be more than prepared in no time.

He pulled up her teddy and she felt his half-hard cock press against her ass. She should've known it was all about that. He ran his hand over it, cupping one cheek. "Gorgeous."

She held her breath as his hand then slid from her ass and ghosted over her abdomen before reaching her sex. He cupped her and groaned. "So hot and wet."

"Wet enough?" she asked, licking her lips.

"No," he said, "not yet."

His finger dipped between her folds and ran through her juices until it found her clit. She gripped the blankets tighter as he started to rub lazy circles against the nub. "Do you like that?" he asked.

"Yes," she hissed, feeling the pleasure curling low inside her. "Faster. Harder."

"Are you sure?"

She whined in response and he chuckled, pressing against her clit as he picked up his pace. Regina cried out, pushing her ass against his cock to get closer to him. He slid his other hand under her breasts, holding her up as her own arms began to shake.

He pressed a kiss to her damp hair. She grew aware of the beads of sweat rolling down her face, tasting it on her lips. "More," she pleaded.

"Almost," he promised. "Do you still want to ride me?"

She had wanted to that, she recalled despite the haze rolling through her mind. Now, though, her desires had changed. She dimly registered that it had probably been his intent but she didn't care that she had played into his hand. Not when it was making her feel so good. "Take me like this. Please."

"I would love to." He slid off her teddy, tossing it aside before opening her legs a bit more.

She felt the tip of his cock pressing at her entrance as he kissed her shoulder. Regina gasped as he slid in, inch by inch. She let out a shaky breath once he was inside her, adjusting to the feel of him from this angle.

He kissed her head. "Are you ready for me to start moving?"

"Yes," she moaned. "Hard and fast."

"Someone is being very bossy," he said, nipping at her ear while his arm rested under her neglected breasts.

She whined. "Please."

"That's better," he said. "But I don't think so. Not yet."

"Why not?" she asked, growing frustrated with his tone and the slow pace he had begun as he thrusted in and out of her.

He lifted her up a bit, kissing along her neck. "Because I want you to enjoy this for as long as possible. You deserve this pleasure."

She melted a bit as his hand cupped one of her breasts and she nodded. "You win. For now."

"I'll take it." He continued to massage her breast, the sensation coursing through her and joining with the ones created by his cock as it brushed against her clit. It was nowhere near her g-spot, but she figured that was part of Robin's plan.

He began to tease her nub as his front pressed against her back. She could feel how wet and sticky they both were already but she didn't care. All she wanted was more of whatever he was willing to give her.

"Touch yourself," he commanded in a breathy voice. "I want to see you."

She nodded, sliding her hand down to her sex. Her finger brushed his cock as she found her clit, rubbing herself. "Like this?" she asked.

He hummed. "Just like that."

They continued like that—him teasing her nipples, her teasing her clit and his cock slowly pumping into her—for quite some time. Every nerve in Regina's body felt like it was on fire, waiting for her to be consume by Robin's heat. She trembled against him, her body aching for release from the pleasure coursing through her.

She reached up, fingers finding his damp hair and pulling his head down until their lips met in a kiss. Her fingers were starting to slip from her clit but she did her best to keep up with him as he began to speed up as well.

"Regina," he groaned, adjusting his angle. "I need…I need to…"

"I know. I need it too," she assured him, panting. "Do it."

He began pounding into her, the hard and fast pace she had wanted igniting the heat inside her. She cried out as she continued to touch herself, the dual sensations bringing her closer to her peak. As his cock hit the right spot, she unraveled, babbling as wave after wave crashed over her. Robin held her as she rode out her orgasm, still moving inside her. He came with a shout of his own, spilling into her.

Together, they landed on the bed in a sweaty heap of limbs. Her heart was racing and she tried to get her breathing under control in between peppering kisses along Robin's hairline. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," he replied, eyes closed as he laid his head against her breast. "So much."

She began to drift off to sleep, dimly aware when Robin finally untangled himself and stood up. The loss of his body heat sent goosebumps rising on her skin and she shivered, too tired to climb under their covers. It lasted only a few moments before she felt a warm and damp cloth run over her body. Strong hands pulled out the blankets from under her and tucked her in, kissing her forehead. "Good night, lovely."

"Good night, Robin," she whispered, feeling him then climb in next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and spooned her, his front once against tucked against her back.

He sighed contentedly and she was about to give into sleep when she felt him chuckle, the vibrations rumbling against her back. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I was just thinking…wouldn't it be funny if we got a kid nine months from now? We could then jokingly tell people he or she was conceived tonight."

If her eyes had been open, she was certain she would've rolled them. "I don't think it's going to work that fast, Robin. Now, get some sleep."

"Okay, okay." He chuckled again. "I guess then I'll just have to keep having sex with you."

"Something tells me that won't be a problem."

"With you? Never." He kissed her shoulder. "You're stuck with me for the long haul."

She smiled, pressing closer to him. "Good. It would be a shame to split such a pair up."

"You mean you and me?"

"I meant our asses. They're both perfect and deserve each other," she shot back.

He laughed again, quickly trying to stifle it. "Maybe it is time we both got some sleep."

They laid together, each fighting fits of giggles every so often until they both calmed down. Right before she drifted off, Regina's smile grew wider. No matter what they would have to face in the morning—most likely a rather put out puppy over anything else—she knew they would get through it.

Together.

* * *

 **A/N** : I know this didn't make it in time for March. I actually was a bit stumped about what to write for this part so I'd like to thank the ladies of my OQ group chat on Twitter for helping me brainstorm ideas and come up with this one. Thankfully, I have a prompt for the next part, so I should get that up sooner!

I also want to address this once and for all and then move on with my story. After the last chapter, there were a lot of questions about Regina getting pregnant in this story. While a small percentage of women with Regina's condition can still get pregnant, she will not be one of them. This story is about her relationship with Robin, how he accepts her infertility and how they become parents through adoption.

If you want to read about pregnant Regina, I have a few other stories that feature that— _The Land Without Magic, Crown My Heart and The Nanny_. However, this story, once again, will not feature Regina being pregnant.

Thank you to everyone who has been supportive of Regina's infertility and the adoption plotlines. I hope those of you who were hoping for a pregnancy still decide to continue reading because you will get to see Regina and Robin as parents.

-Mac


	22. TLC

"TLC"

Their living room was dark, save for the soft orange glow from the candles placed around the room as well as the glow from the TV as _The Philadelphia Story_ played. Regina laid on the couch, using Robin's arm as a pillow, as they snuggled together under a thick blanket. Queen lay curled up against her and Regina absentmindedly stroked her fur as she watched the movie.

It was the perfect way to spend a bitterly cold January night.

She sighed, smiling softly as Robin pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Thinking of something in particular, lovely?" he asked in a whisper.

"Just that in a year, we could be doing this with our son or daughter," she whispered, glancing back at him.

He smiled at her, his eyes reflecting the TV's glow. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead. "I doubt we'll be watching The Philadelphia Story."

"Why? We should probably start culturing him or her early. Like how some mothers listen to classical music while their children are in the womb," Regina commented, turning back to the TV.

"I suddenly have an image of Mary Margaret sitting on her couch with a rather large pair of headphones on her baby bump while David keeps changing CDs," he said dryly.

She snorted at that, causing Queen to pop up and give her a confused looked. Regina assured the dog everything was fine before turning back to her husband. "While they would seem the type, they didn't do that to poor Neal."

"Good," he replied. "There may be hope for them and him yet."

"Mary Margaret and David are good parents."

"I know they are. Doesn't mean they won't make questionable decisions as parents. Doesn't mean we won't."

She fell silent at that and he reached over, lacing his fingers with hers. He kissed her cheek. "Hey, it doesn't mean we're going to be bad parents. We're just going to have to learn as we go along and do our best. Together."

"Together," she replied, liking the sound of that. "Now hush. I'm trying to watch the movie."

"You've seen this so many times, I'm pretty sure you can recite it from memory," Robin said.

She elbowed him and he let out a huff. "It doesn't matter. How many times have I watched Star Wars with you?"

He sighed. "Fine. You win."

"Good." She smiled, proud of her victory as the movie played on.

As they approached the end, she grew aware of Robin's breath against her neck. It was even, meaning he had fallen asleep on her. She grinned, finding it absolutely adorable. Especially as Queen was sound asleep in front of her.

It did present a problem, though—how was she going to move without waking up either? Regina slowly extracted herself from Robin's hold, relieved when he slept on. She then slid down the couch without disturbing Her Majesty and stood up, stretching.

She turned everything off and cleaned up their dishes, placing them in the dishwasher and starting it. Regina returned to the couch, staring at her husband as she debated whether to wake him or not. He looked comfortable curled up there, Queen now cuddled against his side, and she figured it wouldn't hurt. Yet part of her knew she was going to miss him in their bed and selfishly wanted to wake him just so he could hold her.

In the end, she decided not to be selfish. She adjusted the blanket so it covered him more before kissing his forehead. "Good night," she whispered.

Regina climbed upstairs to their bedroom after blowing out the candles, brushing her teeth before climbing into bed alone. She sighed, facing away from Robin's empty side as she turned off their light and attempting to fall asleep.

She drifted off into a light sleep and so heard the soft padding of feet coming down the hall some time later, followed by the clicking of nails against the wooden floorboards. She heard the running of water in the bathroom for several minutes, feeling the glow of the lights against her face.

They died down and she felt Robin's side of the bed dip. He slipped under the covers before wrapping his arm around her, kissing the back of her neck as his body pressed against her back. "Good night, lovely."

"Good night," she whispered, feeling Queen curl up on their legs. Everything felt right now and as his breathing evened out, Regina slipped into a deeper sleep.

* * *

She woke to soft kisses along her neck and she groaned. "Please don't start something you can't finish," she told him.

"Who says I can't finish?" he whispered. "There's a half hour before the alarm goes off. It won't be as good as usual, but I can certainly finish in that time frame."

Regina rolled over to face Robin, noting his smug expression and the desire in his eyes. She had no doubt they could pull off a quickie, yet there was one furry problem. And she made herself known by walking up the bed and pawing Robin, whining.

"Looks like Her Majesty needs to go out," Regina said, grinning as she ran her hand over one of the dog's ears. "And she prefers you to me for that."

He sighed, pushing back the blankets. "Yes, she does. Looks like I'm going to have to put a pin in my thoughts. Until tonight."

"Promise?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Promise," he replied, smiling right back as he climbed out of bed. "Can you entertain her while I get some clothes on?"

She nodded, petting Queen. "I'll be happy too. Just hurry up. I'm not sure how long she'll be distracted for."

"Understood." He scooped up some clothes from his drawers before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready.

Regina leaned back against the pillows, Queen lying her head on her stomach. Continuing to pet her, Regina smiled. "You know Daddy and I spoil you right? You are the luckiest dog in the world, Your Majesty."

Queen rolled over, baring her stomach in response. Chuckling, Regina rubbed it until Robin came out.

"Okay, girl," he said, patting her side. "Let's go for your walk. Then we'll get you fed once we come back."

She jumped off the bed, ready to follow him downstairs. Regina climbed out of bed as well. "I'll feed you when you get back too," she promised her husband, kissing him.

He grinned. "Then I'll try to hurry Her Majesty along. I can't wait to eat whatever it is you make."

"Just go before she goes on our bedroom floor," Regina told him, giving him a little push. "I love you."

"Love you too!" he called out, heading downstairs with Queen. She shook her head before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Regina walked into her office, her nose still frozen even after a short amount of time outside. She hurried past Mary Margaret's desk, not bothering to say hello to the temp who had been filling in during her friend's maternity leave. Upping the heat in her office, she took off her coat as she prepared for the day.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Mary Margaret's familiar voice asked.

Surprised, Regina turned around to find her friend and assistant standing in the doorway. Mary Margaret wore a pair of black slacks paired with a bubblegum pink wool sweater and was definitely a sight for Regina's sore eyes.

"You're back," Regina said, surprised. "I thought it was going to be a few more weeks."

Mary Margaret shrugged. "I talked it over with HR and decided to come back early. I love Neal but I was going a bit mad sitting at home with him. Mom and Daddy are watching him for me."

"Well, I'm so glad you are here." Regina hurried forward, wrapping her arms around the young woman. Everything felt normal again, knowing her days would go more smoothly with Mary Margaret back behind her desk.

Chuckling, Mary Margaret held her tight. "I'm glad to be back too. And I think I'm up to speed, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Good," Regina replied, pulling away. She smiled at her friend. "So what's on my schedule for today?"

Mary Margaret took on a business tone. "Gold has called a meeting with all the senior directors. It's a lunch meeting so I put in your order already, if that's okay with you."

"I trust you," Regina assured her. "Just let give me the standard half hour warning, okay? Oh, and set up a meeting with Gepetto Toys. I want to go over their plans for the year."

"I'll get right on it." Mary Margaret looked happy to have something to do and she headed out of the office as Regina chuckled. All was right in her world and she relished that feeling.

* * *

"I want to congratulate everyone on a great holiday season," Gold said at the meeting. "And with Sidney's team securing a Super Bowl commercial, we're looking at a strong fourth quarter. But that doesn't mean we get to be complacent."

Regina tried not to zone out but this was Gold's standard start of the year speech. The only change was who he congratulated for getting a Super Bowl commercial that year. With any luck, it would be her next January.

Gold then launched into upcoming campaigns for the first quarter and she prepared to answer for Geppetto Toys when the door opened. A pale Mary Margaret stepped in. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gold, but I need Regina. It's an emergency."

"What kind of an emergency?" Gold asked, echoing the unspoken question rattling around Regina's mind.

Mary Margaret glanced at her before replying: "The police need to talk to her."

"The police?" Zelena let out a little laugh as she swiveled her chair toward Regina, smirking. "What did you do?"

"There are other reasons for the police to be calling," Gold said before waving his hand at Regina. "Go, go."

She gathered up her papers, blood pounding in her ears as she hurried out of the conference room. Mary Margaret met her in the hallway, eyes full of sympathy. Regina stopped, her heart almost beating out of her chest. "Mary Margaret, what's going on? Please don't let me get blindsided before I take this call."

"They're not on the phone," her assistant replied. "The police are here to see you. It's about Robin."

Regina's heart stopped and she almost ran back to her office. Every thought possible ran through her head, all worse than the last. Tears blurred her eyes as she burst into her office, convinced the officers were going to tell her her husband was dead and the sun was never going to shine in her life again.

One officer in blue stood in the middle of her office along with David, who was dressed in a sharp gray suit. Regina sobbed when she saw him, knowing he had just transferred to homicide before the New Year. All feeling left her body and her legs turned to jelly. "No!"

"Regina!" He seemed to fly across the room, catching her as her legs gave out and keeping her from landing on the floor. "Regina, Robin is not dead. I'm here to take you to the hospital."

She hiccupped, looking at him through her tears. Her body began to shake, not comforted by that news. "Why is he in the hospital?"

"He was in a car accident," the uniformed cop said. "He hit a patch of ice, spun out and hit a tree. We've transported him to Avalon Mercy."

"How badly hurt is he?" she asked, leaning against David. Every scenario played through her mind, including Robin being on the point of death. She needed to see him, to hold him, to find out how bad everything was.

Her friend squeezed her shoulder. "You'll have to ask the doctor when we get you to the hospital. But from what I understand he was alert when loaded into the ambulance."

Regina tried to collect her thoughts as she nodded. "Okay, I need to…I need to…"

"You need to put on your coat and let David drive you to the hospital," Mary Margaret said, handing her her coat. "I'll handle everything else. Go."

"Thank you," Regina replied, pulling on her coat. She knew should feel gratitude but all she could do was panic. But she did manage to give Mary Margaret a tight smile. "I am so glad you came back today."

Mary Margaret gave her a sad smile. "Me too. Though I hadn't thought this would happen."

"None of us could've predicted this," David assured his wife before putting gentle pressure on Regina's arm. "Come on. I'll take you to my squad car."

As he led her out of the office, Regina tried to focus on the fact that Robin had been alert and was getting medical treatment. He was going to be fine. He wasn't going to leave her.

Everything would be okay.

* * *

Will and Tuck were waiting for her in the waiting room when David escorted Regina into the hospital. Both men stood and Tuck opened his arms for her and he held her close. "He's going to be fine, Regina."

"Have you seen him?" she asked them, praying for reassurance. "Did he look okay?"

"They'll only let family see him. We've been waiting for you," Will explained, sounding as panicked as her.

"Come on. We'll go get you your answers now." Tuck guided her to the nurse's station. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the older woman with dark black hair sitting behind the desk. "Excuse me?"

The woman looked up, glancing over at Regina. Her name tag read _Ratchet_. "Is this Mrs. Locksley?"

"Yes, I am," Regina replied, leaning against the desk. "Where's my husband? How is he?"

"Wait right here. I'll go get Dr. Whale and he'll answer all your questions." Nurse Ratchet's voice was soothing though she didn't smile. She stood and walked away, her heels clicking against the tiled floor.

Will joined them at the counter. "What did she say?"

"She's getting the doctor," Tuck explained as Regina stared down the hallway, waiting for the doctor and nurse to reemerge.

After what seemed like hours, Dr. Whale's familiar form with his platinum blond hair appeared in the hallway. He was dressed in blue scrubs that didn't appear to have any blood on them, which sent relief coursing through her. She called out: "How is he?"

"Mrs. Locksley," Dr. Whale said, motioning to a spot off to the side. "Come over here and I'll tell you everything."

Regina followed him, Tuck and Will close by. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to provide some comfort without Robin to wrap his arms around her. "How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as the scenarios I'm sure you've had running through your head since you were told Robin was taken to the hospital," he told her, clearly understanding the source of her jittery appearance. "I believe he has a broken leg, which should be confirmed soon with an X-Ray, as well as a few broken ribs from when his airbag deployed. He's also bruised from the seatbelt and from where his head hit the steering wheel. So he's going to be very, very sore for some time."

She nodded, understanding that while Robin was injured, all the injuries were treatable. "Can I take him home? Once you finish bandaging him up, that is?"

"I'd rather keep him overnight for observation," Whale said, apologetically. "I'm still not sure if he had a head injury."

"Okay. Can I stay with him?" she asked, hugging herself tighter. Not even Tuck's hand on her back could comfort her. "Please?"

He gave her a soft smile. "Of course. I'll take you back to where we have him and then we'll set something up for you when we transfer him to a room."

"Thank you," she said. She reached a shaky hand out and placed it on his arm. "I'm glad you're working on him. You took great care of me."

Dr. Whale nodded. "Thank you for that. You ready to head back?"

"Just a moment, please." Regina turned to Tuck and Will. She hugged both of them at the same time, a bit of a stretch for her arms but she managed. "Thank you for being here. I'll tell Robin you were here. But maybe you should go home."

"Of course. But call if you need anything." Will said, hugging her even when Tuck pulled away. "Everything will be fine, Regina. Robin will be home soon."

"I know. Can…Can one of you go take care of Queen for us? Please?" she asked, pulling away as she thought of her poor puppy. Queen was going to be so confused as to where her parents were.

"I'll go," Tuck replied. "Don't worry about her. Just focus on Robin. Okay?"

She nodded, turning to face Dr. Whale again. "Okay. Lead the way. I want to see my husband."

"Just down this hallway." The doctor placed his hand on her back, guiding her away from the waiting room.

* * *

 _He looks worse than it really is. He looks worse than it really is. He looks worse than it really is._

Regina kept repeating that mantra in her head as she sat at Robin's bedside in the Emergency Room. He looked like death warmed over, his skin a sickly pale color. It made the bruising all over his face and body look even worse. She winced as she glanced at his exposed chest, wondering how painful broken ribs were. The bruise there was a particularly awful shade of purple.

She tenderly brushed her fingers over some small white bandages covering a cut on his forehead. He turned toward her, scrunching his face up and she retracted her hand, scared she had hurt him.

He opened his eyes and though they weren't exactly focused, he still smiled. "Regina. You're here."

"Of course I am," she said, leaning closer. "Where else would I be but by your side?"

"You've been crying." He frowned, trying to reach for her cheek. His coordination, though, was affected by the medication and he ended up only swiping at the air. She took his hand instead.

She almost shook her head, not surprised he would still be worried about her while he was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to several machines. "I got a bit of a scare. David and another officer showed up and I…might've thought the worst."

"I'm sorry," he said, squeezing my head. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I promised I was driving carefully. I just…I just didn't see the black ice on the road. And then I spun out."

"It's not your fault. Black ice is treacherous," Regina told him. "I'm just glad it wasn't more serious."

He nodded. "I only totaled my car and broke myself. I could've hurt someone else. Or you. You could've been the car with me…"

She hushed him, unsurprised that he would be thinking of others as well as her. "I meant that you weren't more seriously hurt."

"Oh." He paused for a moment before nodding. "I guess that makes sense too. But I'm really glad you weren't in the car."

"I wish you weren't." She raised his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "I wish you weren't hurt."

He gave her a big smile. "You're so pretty. How did I get so lucky?"

"They gave you the good stuff, didn't they?" she asked, holding back her laughter. It seemed her husband had a similar reaction as her when it came to painkillers.

"Probably," he said. "I'm feeling nothing, honestly. Except the desire to be back in our bed with you."

She laughed at that. "We'll get you there soon. Just close your eyes and rest while we wait for Dr. Whale to come back, okay?"

He nodded, doing just as she said. Regina gently stroked his hair, humming softly until his breathing evened out and she was certain he was asleep. She then leaned back in her chair, sighing.

* * *

"Regina?" Archie's soft voice still startled her and she felt her body tense up, ready to fight or fly. He looked apologetic as he stepped into the room assigned to Robin. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I heard about Robin…"

She straightened up in her chair, stretching a bit as she smiled at Archie. "You didn't have to come."

He smiled as well, sitting down next to her. "I know. But you are my friends and technically Robin is my patient…"

"Well, your patient is sleeping right now. And when he's awake, he's a bit…loopy," she said, glancing at her slumbering husband. Robin's chest rose and fell in an even rhythm, which sent relief coursing through her.

Archie chuckled softly. "They have him on the good painkillers then, huh?"

"Yep," she said. "He has no filter right now."

"Oh no."

She shook her head. "So far, it's fine. All he's said is that I'm pretty and that he wished we were in bed together."

"Doesn't sound like his filter is gone," Archie commented, still grinning at her.

"You didn't hear how he said it," she replied. "Trust me when I saw I know how painkillers can remove a filter."

His eyes sparkled as his eyebrows went up a bit. "Do I want to know?"

She shook her head. "Definitely not. Too many people know."

Robin groaned, stirring in his sleep. She leaned forward, taking his hand. "Robin? Are you awake?"

"Regina," he moaned, blinking his eyes open. They weren't focused at all but he still smiled at her. "My beautiful, beautiful bride…"

"Oh, I think I see what you mean," Archie said, sounding like he was trying to suppress laughter.

Regina stroked his hair again. "I'm right here, love. Close your eyes and go back to sleep, okay?"

"Where's Queen?" he asked, trying to lift his head to see if their faithful dog was curled up on his legs. She realized he thought they were at home, in their own bed.

She smiled, even though he had closed his eyes again. "She's sleeping downstairs tonight, Robin."

His grin took on a coy manner and his eyes opened again. "Oh? And why's that?"

"I think we need some time to ourselves," she said, knowing she was probably treading down a dangerous path.

"Then I think you're overdressed for this," he said, reaching out for her shirt. He gave it a little tug. "Let's start with this."

She swatted his hand away, hoping to get him back to sleep before he did something one of them would regret. Most likely her, as it were. "Not yet. I need some rest. It's been a long day at work for me."

"Then let me help you relax." His hand slipped under her shirt, fingers inching up toward her bra. "You're not even ready for bed."

"Do you need me to give you some privacy?" Archie asked, eyes still sparkling though his cheeks were turning pink. Regina wondered if all their friends were going to catch them in some sexual situation.

She sighed, batting away her husband's wandering hands. "It's probably for the best since I can't get him back to bed. Thanks for stopping by. If he wasn't so drugged up, I'm sure Robin would be touched to know you were here."

Archie nodded, standing up. "Have a good night, Regina. Try to get some rest, okay?"

"I will," she said. "Dr. Whale is going to see if the maternity ward can spare one of the cots they keep for the dads."

"Good. Well, if you need anything, you know my number. Good night, Regina." Archie picked up his umbrella and left the room.

Regina sighed, turning back to her husband. As she did, her bra shifted and pooled against her stomach. Her mouth fell open as she stared at Robin, who had a shit-eating grin. "Did you undo my bra?" she asked.

He nodded. "I told you were too dressed. So I thought I'd help you."

She wasn't even sure how he had managed to do that when he couldn't even focus his eyes on her face and had to admit she was impressed. Regina nodded, making a decision she hoped would work in her favor. "I'm going to go slip into something more…comfortable…in the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here," he called out as she slipped into the small bathroom in the hospital room.

Regina closed the door and waited, hoping the medication coursing through Robin would do its job and help him go back to sleep. Otherwise, she feared he would get friskier and she would run out of excuses as to why they couldn't have sex. So she leaned against the counter as the lights buzzed overhead, slowly counting to one hundred in her head.

When she finished, she stepped out of the bathroom. Regina approached Robin's bed quietly and was relieved to find him sound asleep. She kissed his forehead as she adjusted his blankets again. "Sleep tight, my love," she whispered.

* * *

Regina slept fitfully throughout the night though the cot and blankets the hospital provided her with were comfortable. She had to wake up every couple of hours to check Robin for a concussion. He passed every time, easily falling back to sleep. It took longer for her, knowing only nightmares awaited her. Each time she closed her eyes, she saw the afternoon play out differently—Robin's injuries grew progressively worse until she found herself standing next to a freshly dug grave.

"Regina, wake up!" her mother's voice sounded over the minister droning on by the casket.

Opening her eyes, the dreary cemetery gave way to the harsh lights of the hospital room. Cora's concerned face hovered overhead and over her shoulder, Regina could see her father was there too. Calloused fingers brushed a few tears from her cheeks. She looked up to see Robin staring down at her with clear eyes as he continued to caress her cheek. "Good morning," he rasped.

"Morning," she replied, sitting up with a groan.

"Regina," he continued, "are you okay?"

She nodded, standing up to stretch out her limbs. "I'm fine. Just some bad dreams."

Robin glared at her, nowhere near placated. "Sounded a lot worse. You were crying and wailing my name. And you couldn't be roused until your mother shook you. I had been trying for some time before they arrived."

"Why don't we give you two some privacy?" Cora suggested, starting to back up as she grabbed Henry's arm to pull him with her. "We'll get you some breakfast, Regina, and be right back."

Her parents left them and Regina sighed, sitting down on Robin's bed. He kept his eyes on her, waiting. She smiled, taking his hand. "How are you? Are they weaning you off the painkillers?"

"The strong stuff, yes," he replied. "Pain management came in while you were asleep."

She frowned, upset that she had missed something so important. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you needed sleep," he replied, giving her a look that dared her to challenge him.

Regina did, annoyed with him making that decision for her. He was the one injured, not her. She scowled at him, crossing her arms. "I can sleep once you're discharged. I should've ben awake for that so I know what we need to do once you're home."

"They will provide written instructions with my discharge package," he said. "You can read it but they've downgrading me to some pretty strong codeine before going down to over the counter stuff. And they showed me some breathing exercises to prevent pneumonia."

Questions swirled around her head, making her more annoyed. Pneumonia was a serious thing and apparently a risk she should've been awake to be told about. "Pneumonia?"

He nodded. "Apparently having broken ribs can put you at an increased risk for it. It has something to do with not being able to breathe deeply. I guess it doesn't clear out the lungs or something."

"Or something," she repeated, seething. "Had I been awake, I could've had a better understanding."

Robin scowled at her. "You needed rest, Regina. I don't regret my decision."

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around, Robin. And I need to know how to do that!" She was close to shouting but she didn't care. It would hopefully pierce her husband's thick skull. Why did she have to marry a man as stubborn as her?

He sighed, rubbing his face. "Fine, I'm sorry. But I'm sure Dr. Whale can answer all your questions. Besides, I'm sure I'll be fine."

She crossed her arms. "If the situation was reversed, would you let me say the same thing to you?"

"No," he admitted with a sigh. "I'd probably be just as angry if you let me sleep through something as important."

"Then you see where I'm coming from."

He nodded, his shoulders slumping as he reached out for her hand. He laced their fingers together as he gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"I forgive you," she said before smiling. "Only because you're injured and you look so adorable chastened."

Cora and Henry returned, her mother holding a coffee cup and her father carrying a Styrofoam container. "We got you some French toast. It looks pretty good," he said. "And your mother has your coffee."

"Thank you," Regina replied, taking the coffee from her mother. "You two are a godsend."

"Well, God didn't send us. Mary Margaret and Tuck both called to let us know about Robin. Tuck also assured us that he had Queen but we knew you both would need a change of clothes. So we went over to your house and packed a bag for you." Cora motioned to the little suitcase resting by the bathroom door.

Robin tapped his cast. "How are we going to get my pants over this?"

"I might have to ask a nurse for help so I can see how they do it," Regina replied before looking at her mother. "I trust you brought a pair of his sweatpants? Not his jeans?"

Cora nodded. "I figured they would be easier to pull over a hard cast. And I think I can help you dress Robin."

"Do I get a say in this?" Robin asked. His ears were turning pink and he was no longer meeting their eyes. "I love you, Cora, but you are my mother-in-law. Having you dress me seems a bit…awkward."

She chuckled. "That's a good point. Then I guess we'll step out so Regina can dress you. Just give us a call when you're done."

"No, wait," Robin said, staring at Regina. "I want Regina to eat first. Or else she may get too busy and forget."

Henry nodded, holding out the container with her food in it again. "Go ahead, Regina. Eat up."

She moved to the chair, eating the cooling French toast as her parents spoke with Robin. He was more lucid than he had been the night before and carried on a coherent conversation with them. "I'm not sure what they did with my car. I assume they towed it," he said.

"I'm sure you can call the police department and they can confirm that," Henry assured him.

Regina leaned back, studying her husband as he talked with her parents. He was still pale, which made the bruises on his face look much worse than they probably were. The nurses had put him in a medical gown after wrapping his chest in gauze, making sure not to make it too tight. Robin still breathed in short, shallow breaths that sent a pained look with each one he took. His left leg was in traction, the hard, white cast up to his knee and leaving his toes exposed. One nurse had given her a pair of large woolen socks to put over them while he was outside in the bitter cold. She hoped it worked as she waited for them to get the okay to leave the hospital and go home.

* * *

Her parents drove them back to their house after Regina realized her car was still at work. Before she finished saying those words, her father was on the way to get his car and Cora was insisting it was no problem to take them home. Regina and Robin were grateful and she leaned against his wheelchair, eager to get him out of the hospital.

The hospital gave Robin some crutches and a PA had showed him how to use them to get around. He still struggled with coordination and it took both Regina and Henry to help him into the house and to the couch.

"Looks like you'll be living down here for the foreseeable future," she told her husband as he sat on the couch. "I doubt you'll make it up the stairs."

He nodded, patting the couch. "Good thing we made sure to get a comfy sofa bed. We should both be comfortable on it."

She raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was talking about since her legs were fine. "Both?"

"Yes," he said, frowning. "Do you want to sleep apart for six weeks?"

Regina hesitated at that point. She hadn't considered that part when she figured she could set him up in the living room. "No," she admitted, "I don't."

He nodded. "So either we both sleep on the couch or I try hobbling upstairs."

"The sofa bed should be fine," she said, smiling. He was right that they made sure to get a comfortable one. She also saw another bright spot. "And I can keep a better eye on you during the night."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, tapping his cast with a big smile. He then tapped his head. "And this is fine."

Cora emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Let me make you both lunch. How do sandwiches sound?"

"It's not hospital food," Robin quipped, leaning back against the couch. "It sounds wonderful."

The doorbell rang and Regina sighed. "That's probably more people to come see how you're doing. You up for guests?"

Robin shrugged. "I'm not going to turn anyone away just yet."

She nodded, heading for the door. Opening it, she was attacked by an excited Boykin terrier. Queen jumped up, pawing at her legs as her tail wagged. Regina's mood improved immensely and she crouched down, petting her beloved dog. "Did you miss us, sweetheart?" she cooed.

"Yes, she did," Tuck told her, smiling down at her and Queen. "She was mopey all night long."

Regina kissed Queen. "It was her first time away from us for such a long time. We've usually stayed over places so far that she's been welcomed at so we've brought her with us."

"Well, I'm sure she's glad to be home," he replied, handing her a bag. "That's everything I grabbed to take care of her."

She took off Queen's leash, watching as the dog went searching for Robin before standing. Regina held out her hands to Tuck. "Let me take your coat. My mom is making sandwiches. You're more than welcome to stay."

He thanked her, closing the door behind him as she shucked off his coat. "I do want to see how Robin is doing."

"I'm laid up, that's how I'm doing," Robin called from the living room. "You're going to have to handle a lot more at the office for a few weeks."

Tuck chuckled heading to that room while Regina hung up his coat. She then took out Queen's things, including her bowls and the bag of food Tuck had packed. Regina carried them into the kitchen, smiling at her mother. "Can you make another sandwich for Tuck?" she asked.

"Of course," Cora replied, shooing Regina out of the kitchen. "Go. Rest. Your father and I have everything under control."

Regina shook her head as she returned to the living room. Queen was curled up next to Robin, her head resting on his good leg. He rubbed behind her ear and her tail wagged as he talked with Tuck. They discussed things at the office that Robin would need Tuck to take care of while he was out and Regina slid into an armchair. She closed her eyes, letting herself get some rest while she still could.

* * *

Queen was completely devoted to Robin while he convalesced. She rarely left his side, except to eat and when Regina dragged her outside to do her business. Even then, she didn't go far. She would balk every time Regina approached the gate, straining against her harness in an attempt to pull Regina back to the house. In the end, Regina gave up fighting and just let Queen go in the yard. It was easier for her, especially as this was not one of her usual Queen duties—Robin always handled walks.

After another quick jaunt outside, Queen trotted back into the living room as Regina pulled off her winter gear. From her vantage point, she could see Her Majesty climb back onto the couch and lay on Robin's lap. He scratched behind her ear while continuing his conversation on the phone.

"Yes, Mum," she heard him say, "I'm doing a lot better. Yes, I'm doing everything the doctor and Regina say. No, I'm not being diffic…I was six, Mum!"

Regina bit her lip, trying not to laugh as she entered the living room. He caught her eyes and rolled his before holding out the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

That surprised her. Despite making strides in establishing a relationship with Susan Locksley, she still hadn't often requested to talk with Regina specifically. Her stomach flipped as she pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Robin will just say anything to keep me from worrying, but I know you'll tell me the truth," Susan said. "How is he really?"

Regina felt her eyebrows go up as she turned to leave the room. Part of her was surprised Susan didn't trust Robin and another part was pleased she trusted her. "He's doing well, Susan. His leg is starting to itch, which Dr. Whale said was to be expected. We found something thin enough to slid into the cast and he's been doing better. He is growing frustrated that he can't do much around the house but he's learning to maneuver around better."

"And his ribs?" she asked.

"Slowly but surely mending," Regina assured her. "We're doing all the exercises he was given and Dr. Whale says his lungs sound good."

She heard Susan breathe out in relief. "Thank you, Regina. I'm sure you're taking very good care of him."

"I'm doing my best," she replied, touched by the woman's words. "But there is a reason I went into advertising rather than nursing."

Her statement was met with laughter before Susan asked: "Can you put Robin back on? I just want to say goodbye."

Regina handed the phone back to Robin, who rolled his eyes. "Happy now that Regina told you the same things I did? Good. I love you too, Mum. Yes, I'll call soon."

"She's just worried about you," Regina argued once he hung up. She sat down on the side of the couch that wasn't occupied by Her Majesty and curled against her husband. Regina pressed her hand to his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "I know. It's just frustrating."

"Do I want to know what happened when you were six?" she asked, teasing him.

Sighing, he rolled his eyes. "I didn't handle the chicken pox very well. That's all I'll say."

Deciding not to push him—especially since she had also been a difficult patient when she had the chicken pox—Regina took stock of his breathing instead. It was coming in in short and shallow breaths, which made her frown. "I think you should do your breathing exercises."

"I'm fine, Regina," he said, almost wheezing.

She shook her head. "No, you're not. So come on. Just like we always do."

He sighed but let her walk him through his breathing. Robin struggled a bit with a few of them, worrying her and she made a note to talk to Dr. Whale the next day. Maybe Robin needed a follow up…

"I'll go make us some dinner," she said once he was done. "You rest with Her Majesty and I'll be right back."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," Robin repeated, tapping his cast with a cheeky grin to complete the now-familiar saying. He then lifted himself up enough to kiss her. "You're the best, you know that?"

She smirked. "Flatterer."

"It's the truth. I really am in good hands with you as my nurse," he told her, settling back onto the couch.

Regina had a silly smile on her face the entire way into the kitchen, glad to be doing something good for him.

* * *

Their lives fell into a new routine over the next couple of weeks. Gold and HR worked with her, allowing her to work from home most of the week. She only had to go into the office a couple days for a few hours, which was fine for Robin. As he healed more and more, he worked on regaining his independence.

When she wasn't working, Regina was busy shuttling Robin around to his doctor and physical therapy appointments. She maintained a strict schedule for his medications as well as his exercises, both for his lungs and his leg.

He regained mobility with each passing week and around the halfway point—week three—he was able to hop up the stairs. Robin was able to take proper baths, though she had to saran wrap his leg to keep it from getting even a drop of water on it but that was easier than the sponge baths she used to give him.

(She did miss those).

However, most of the housework still fell to her and she found it exhausting to do everything. As such, she had to start prioritizing everything. While the bathrooms still got cleaned every week, she only mopped the kitchen every other week. She didn't vacuum as often as she used to and laundry piled up longer than she usually allowed. It annoyed her to no end but Regina had to suck it up for now.

Robin was helpful in his own ways. She could dump several loads of clean laundry on him, leave him alone for an hour to handle a few other chores and come back to find everything sorted and folded. He also could dust many places in the living room from the couch thanks to some clever devices and the magic of Swiffer pads.

He also fixed a few appliances that had broken in the house, including their toaster. She hadn't known he could be so mechanically inclined and it was a pleasant surprise. However, she was going to be happier once he could work outside again. Regina's back was especially going to be thankful.

"Regina is an angel," she overheard him tell Will one night when his friend stopped by to give an update about Sherwood. She smiled as she stirred the cheese into the pot of macaroni. She had to resist the urge to give it to him every day but she still made it more often than usual to comfort him.

Will chuckled. "Of course she is. Especially as you're not the easiest of patients."

"I was six!"

"You didn't handle the flu well either when we were teenagers," Will reminded him. "I remember dropping off your schoolwork and you moaning that you were dying."

Robin huffed. "I'm a grown man. I'm not that bad anymore."

"Uh huh. I think I'll wait to hear what Regina has to say about that," Will replied, chuckling.

She chuckled as she set the table, which Robin could now sit at provided he kept his foot up. It meant she sat diagonally from him rather than directly across from him, but she didn't mind. Everything right now was only temporary.

Regina was about to call him in for dinner when his next statement made her pause: "Part of me wishes the case manager from the adoption agency would stop by just so she can see just how amazing a caretaker Regina is. She would see how Regina juggles everything and makes it work, proving she'll be a great mother."

"But?" Will prompted.

She heard Robin sigh. "But I also don't want the case manager to see how useless I am right now. I'm hardly father of the year material right now."

"I think the case manager would realize you're injured," Will replied. "Besides, I'm sure if you had a baby, you would still be a father to the best of your abilities. I mean, you're still cuddling Her Majesty right there."

"It's all I'm doing. Regina is doing everything else—walking her, feeding her, giving her water…I mean, I am grooming her, but still…"

"She looks pretty happy to me. And I'm sure your hypothetical child would love just to cuddle with his or her father, no matter what."

Robin chuckled. "When did you get so knowledgeable about children?"

Will hesitated and Regina knew in her gut what his next statement was going to be. "Ana's pregnant, Robin. I'm going to be a dad," he announced.

She could imagine Robin's goofy grin and how his blue eyes lit up as he said: "Congratulations, Will! I'm sure you and Ana are over the moon."

"We are," Will replied. "She told me the other day over dinner…after I proposed to her."

"So you're getting married and having a baby? Man, Scarlet, you're speeding right along the road of life there," Robin teased good-naturedly.

Regina rolled her eyes as she heard Will chuckle. "Did you really just say that? I thought you were off the strong stuff."

"Shut up, Scarlet." There was a pause before Robin continued: "But seriously, I'm really happy for you and Ana. You two deserve all of this."

"Thanks. And we haven't planned much, but I would be honored if you would stand up for me when I marry Ana."

She peeked around the doorway, peering into the living room. Robin was hugging Will, so she figured he had said yes. Warmth spread right down to her toes and she grew misty-eyed watching the friends. Their relationship always moved her and today was no different.

"Can I get in on this hug?" she asked, walking into the living room.

They broke apart and Will nodded, wrapping his arms around her. She gave him a quick squeeze. "Congratulations. This is great news."

"Thanks," Will said, rubbing her back. "We don't have much planned yet but I think we're set on having the wedding on England so her family can come. I hope it doesn't inconvenience you."

Regina glanced over at Robin, who shrugged. She knew they were thinking the same thing: "Depends on where we are in the adoption process, I guess," Robin said.

Will's face fell and a pang of guilt stung her heart as he replied that he understood. She laid her hand on his arm, giving him a soft smile. "We'll do our best to be there. Or at least to get Robin there. I wouldn't want him to miss your wedding for the world."

Gratitude and adoration filled Robin's eyes as he mouthed "thank you" to her. Will also thanked her and she shook her head. "Nothing to thank me for. It's just common sense. Now, are you staying for dinner or is Ana expecting?"

"Ana is expecting me," Will replied, checking his watch. He then clapped Robin's shoulder. "Don't let this one give you too much trouble, okay?"

She nodded, telling him she wouldn't as Robin continued to protest that the situation was being blown out of proportion. Laughing, Regina walked Will to the door and handed him his coat. She promised that she would call Ana soon to touch base about everything before closing the door and turning to her husband.

Robin had picked up his crutches and was already heading towards the kitchen. She followed, smiling at his determination and how adorable he was when he was flustered. He slid into his seat, putting his broken leg up as she kissed the top of his head. "You're a great patient, you know that, right?"

"Yes," he replied, making her laugh. He grinned up at her. "But thanks for that. Now, eat. You need it after doing all the work since I'm useless."

Annoyance filled her as she took her chair. She knew when her husband was being self-deprecating for humor and when he was really being hard on himself. Right now, he was being hard on himself and she hated it. She hated that he couldn't see all the help he was still able to provide her, that he was focusing on everything he couldn't do instead. And she wasn't sure she could change his way of thinking.

But she was going to try.

"You're not useless," she replied. "The fact we can have toast again really speaks to that, trust me."

He shrugged in response. "It was nothing."

"Robin, you took apart our toaster, found the problem and put it back together. That's pretty amazing. If I tried that, we'd probably need new tools as well as a new toaster."

It wasn't getting through to him, she could tell. She backed off for now, focusing on eating her dinner as she plotted her next move.

* * *

That night, Regina helped Robin into his pajama pants. They slid easily over his cast but it was difficult for him to bend over with his ribs. He grimaced as he laid down on the bed, letting her place a pillow under his leg. She frowned and shook two aspirins out of the bottle on his nightstand, pouring some water from a bottle into a small glass. "Here, take some pills."

"I'm fine," he grunted.

"It's okay if you do. You haven't hit the maximum dosage and you're highly unlikely to get dependent on them," she argued, crossing her arms. "Nor will it help for you to punish yourself."

He stared at the ceiling, face passive and voice flat as he said: "I'm not punishing myself."

She sighed, sitting down as Queen jumped on the bed. Her Majesty laid down by Robin's face, giving his cheek a lick. "I think even Queen agrees you're punishing yourself unnecessarily. Yes, you aren't doing everything you can around the house and I've had to take on a few more chores. But it's not forever and I don't care. To me, the things you can do make a world of difference.

"Yes, it's also easier right now because we don't have a baby," she admitted. "But even if we did, you wouldn't be useless either. You could still feed and burp him or change him. And you can always just hold him. You need to stop looking at it as what you can't do and what you can do. You'll find that list is just as long."

Regina stood, leaving the dog to cuddle with Robin as he thought over her words. She changed into her own pajamas in the bathroom, tossing her clothes into the hamper that was close to overflowing. It appeared time for another laundry day and she sighed, feeling tired just thinking about it. She leaned over the sink, taking a deep breath and letting herself feel overwhelmed while the door was closed so Robin couldn't see. It was only a few more weeks, she reminded herself. Then things would start to go back to normal.

She brushed her teeth and ran through her nightly skin care routine, feeling more relaxed with every familiar motion. By the time she flipped off the light and headed back into the bedroom, she was no longer pretending she felt okay.

The pills were gone and the water had been drunk. Queen was resting against Robin's chest, above his healing ribs, as he stroked her ears. Her eyes were closed and her tongue stuck out a bit as she wagged her tails. He smiled down at her, looking happy and peaceful. Robin dropped a kiss to her head before settling back down on the pillow.

"Feeling better?" Regina asked, climbing into bed. It felt odd to sleep on Robin's side of the bed, but his injured leg forced the change.

He nodded, puckering his lips. She laughed before giving him a quick kiss. "What's that for?" she asked, though she could guess the answer.

"For being amazing," he replied. "I am so lucky to be married to you, Regina Locksley."

"I know you may not feel like it right now, but I'm lucky to be married to you. Good night, Robin." She felt lighter than a feather as she turned off the lights, snuggling under the blankets.

Queen moved from her spot on Robin's chest and curled up on Regina's legs, a comforting weight. As the day caught up with her and she felt herself drift off, she heard Robin sigh. "I really can't wait to cuddle you again, though."

She had to agree.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks to the anon on Curious Cat who asked for Regina taking care of Robin! I hope you enjoyed this!

I'll be heading off to Disney at the end of the week so there might be a few more updates to a few other stores before then. Keep your eyes peeled!

Thanks to you all for your patience. I hope this was worth the wait!

-Mac


	23. Home Visit

**Home Visit**

Robin sat in the sterile hospital room, waiting for Dr. Whale to arrive. This was the day he had been waiting almost two months for—his cast was coming off. According to Whale, his leg had healed from the injuries sustained in his car accident and everything was well. Robin would be able to walk normally again.

"You look ready to fight whoever walks through that door," Regina said from her chair. Her legs were crossed and she held their coats on her lap. She smiled at him. "Calm down."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what's taking so long! Whale assured us the leg was fine and it was time for the cast to come off," he said, watching the door again as if he could will the doctor to walk through it.

The door opened and Robin's eyes widened. He wondered if he had magic as Dr. Whale entered the room, smiling. "Okay, Mr. Locksley, let's get that cast off you."

"Go ahead," Robin replied, placing his leg on the examination table. "I'm very ready for it come off."

Regina stood, placing the jackets on the chair, and walked over to him. She held out her hand to him and he took it. Robin raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. He imagined the things he could do once more with the cast off, like going back to work and seeing all his Merry Men again. Then this weekend he was going to tend to their yard. First, though, he was going on a nice long walk with Queen.

And tonight, he was going to cook Regina a nice dinner before cuddling with her on the couch. Then they were going to have Queen sleep downstairs while he took his wife upstairs to have sex with her for the first time in almost two months.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, whispering in his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine.

He smirked as he whispered back: "Nothing I can tell you in present company. Let's just say I have a lot of plans for you tonight."

She ducked her head as her cheeks tinged pink and he kissed one. It was going to feel wonderful to hold her properly again.

"And the cast is off," Whale said, motioning to Robin's bare leg. It looked like it needed a good wash and he cringed before rolling down his pant leg. Maybe a shower was really his first priority.

Regina shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome," he replied. "But we're not done. Robin's ribs are healing well but they are still healing. I'd like to keep monitoring them."

She nodded and Robin moved his leg off the examination table. "Any restrictions with my ribs, then, Doctor?"

Dr. Whale studied him before smirking and Robin knew what was going through his mind. "If you're asking if you can have sex with your wife, I'm going to okay it. But be mindful of those ribs, okay?"

"Yes, Doctor," he replied, jumping down from the examination table. It felt good to be on both feet and he took a few steps just because he could.

Regina took his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

He nodded, beaming at her. "Can I drive?"

"No," she replied. "I'll do that for now."

"Come on, Regina. I need to get back in the saddle, as it were. And it's warmed up so there's no ice for me to skid on…"

She stopped, squeezing his hand. "It's not that I think you're afraid or that you'll total my car like you did yours. You just got your cast off and your ribs are still healing. It's probably best at least right now for me to drive. Okay?"

He relented, realizing she was just taking care of him. "Okay, lovely. But I want to get behind the wheel soon."

"You will," she promised, patting his shoulder. "Just not today. Now, come on. We'll stop at the Muffin Man to pick up some strawberry strudel to celebrate."

Robin's mouth began to water and his stomach growled as he thought of the fruity pastry from their favorite bakery. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing the side of her head. "You spoil me."

"Just returning the favor," she teased him as they left the hospital. The sun hit his face and Robin smiled.

It was a very good day.

* * *

When Robin came home without his cast and crutches, Queen danced around him. She let out excited yips as she pawed at his newly healed leg, tongue out and tail wagging. He chuckled and crouched down to pet her, kissing her head. "You're excited for our walks too, huh?" he said to her.

She out a little bark before licking his face. Regina leaned against the door, smiling as she took in the scene. It was just too adorable a scene and she pulled out her phone, snapping a video of her husband and their dog. She posted it, her insides feeling like an ooey-gooey freshly baked chocolate cookie.

The warm feeling dissipated as she watched Robin try to stand up. His face scrunched up in pain and she felt her heart skip a beat. Was he not as healed as Dr. Whale had assured them? Had he pushed himself too much already? She should've had him take it easy, she should've…

"It's my ribs, Regina," he said, rubbing his chest while giving her a knowing look. "We were told they were still healing."

She nodded, helping him stand. Her heart was still hammering in her chest and she ran her hands over him, to assure herself that he was still relatively whole. "Why don't you go rest on the couch? I'll bring you your strudel."

He shook his head, holding her close to him. "It was just a twinge of pain, Regina. It's going to happen. You don't have to coddle me anymore."

"I don't want you to ignore something serious," she replied, laying her head against his chest. "I can't lose you."

The fear she had felt when Mary Margaret told her the police was there, when she had images of Robin lying still on a gurney somewhere. She remembered the nightmare where she had stood next to his coffin. Regina didn't want to consider life without Robin by her side and she didn't want to chance losing him for any reason.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere, Regina. You're not going to be rid of me that easily."

"I'm still scared," she admitted, feeling safe in his arms. What would she do without them? Without him?

"I know," he replied, rocking her. "It was scary. But we got through it. I just need to rest and heal a bit more. So why don't we grab those strawberry strudels, curl up on the couch and finally cuddle?"

Minutes later, they were doing just that. Robin turned on their music player, letting his romantic song playlist fill the room with some of their favorite songs as they ate the dessert. Queen tried to get some out of them but gave up when she realized her humans weren't going to part with the pastry. She jumped off the couch and hopped up onto her favorite armchair, laying there as she stared at them with an annoyed look.

Laughing, Regina curled closer to Robin. He entwined their legs together, sighing in relief. "I've missed doing this."

"I've missed you," she admitted, looking up at him. "I mean, I know you've been right here and we've had some good moments but I've missed being this close to you."

He tilted her head up, kissing her. She sighed into it, wrapping her arms around him as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her fingers ran through his hair while his toyed with her shirt, slipping under it and brushing the skin underneath.

Robin broke the kiss, already panting. His eyes were hooded as he gazed down at her. "I don't think I can wait until tonight, lovely."

"Then let's not," she replied, wondering why they had to wait at all. "We have the house to ourselves, Robin. There's no law saying we can't have sex in the middle of the afternoon. In fact, we have had sex in the middle of the afternoon."

He grinned, eyes now sparkling. "Good point. Race you upstairs?"

"No. We'll walk so you don't hurt anything before we can get to the good stuff," she said. They found Queen was asleep and headed upstairs without her following them. Robin closed the door to their bedroom once they were inside for added measure, just to keep her from walking in on them.

Regina sat on the bed, giving her husband a coy smile. "Should I change into something more comfortable?"

"No," he said, climbing over her on the bed. He covered her, smiling down at her. "I just want you naked."

"I want the same for you." She tugged at his long sleeve shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it aside.

He pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it to join his. "Do you want to lose your pants first or me?"

"Does it have to be an either-or situation?" she asked, batting her eyes at him.

"No," he replied, tugging on her pants. "I guess it doesn't."

They were quickly only in their underwear, kissing as she grinded against him. Her panties grew wetter and wetter, but she didn't care. It would mean having to pull her hands away from his muscled arms to pull them off and she didn't want to do that. So the cotton material bunched more and more, allowing his bulge to brush right against her clit.

It felt wonderful.

He rolled off her and she whined, reaching for him. "Where are you going? We're just getting started."

"And I'll finish fast at the rate we're going," he admitted sheepishly. "It's been a long time, Regina."

She raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit incredulous. "It's only been a few weeks, Robin."

"Two. Months." He looked annoyed and she figured it was because of his injuries, not her. "That's a long time for us."

"It didn't feel so long. Then again, I was busy taking care of you," she said, thinking of the past eight weeks. All the chores and making sure he took his medicine on top of her usual work duties…

He frowned, nodding. "You were so exhausted doing everything since I was useless…"

She knelt on the bed, looking him right in the eyes. He still needed his guilt soothed away. "None of that. You were not useless. I will have no more of that in this bedroom. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, leaning closer to kiss her. He pulled her close until their bodies were pressed together. She felt his fingers undo the clasp of her bra before the lacy garment fell away, her breasts pushed against his chest.

His hands slid down her back to her ass, cupping her cheeks. She smiled into the kiss, teasing him between pecks: "Can't resist that, can you?"

Never," he said, pulling away to look at her properly. He glanced down at his body and frowned. "Can you give me a moment, lovely? I need to wash this leg before I touch you again."

She glanced down, not seeing much but white and crinkly skin where the cast had been resting. "It looks fine to me, Robin."

He kissed her again. "Thanks, but I just need to do it. I promise to be quick."

"Fine," she sighed, flopping onto her back. "But I can't promise I won't start without you."

Robin's eyes widened and he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "You…you do that. I want to see it when I come out."

She nodded, feeling something hot coil deep inside her at the thought that Robin wanted to watch her. It seemed intimate and evocative at the same time. And that thrilled her. "Then go," she said, voice high, "so I can get started."

Once the bathroom door closed, she pulled off her panties and dropped them to the floor. Her eyes drifted toward the drawer on her nightstand and she smiled, getting an idea. She opened it and dug around for the little pink vibrator she kept in there. It hadn't gotten much use lately so she tested it, glad the batteries were still operational.

Regina leaned back, spreading her legs before bending her knees. She planted her feet flat on the bed and brought the vibrator to her clit. It was on a low setting, just enough to send little jolts through her. She didn't want to rush too far ahead of Robin.

Feeling a familiar pulsating deep down, she brought her free hand up to her breast and began tweaking her nipple. It sent warmth spreading low in her core and she moaned, enjoying the dual stimulus.

"Oh god," she heard Robin say, his voice sounding strangled. She opened her eyes to find him standing in the doorway to the bathroom, eyes focused on her.

She smiled, releasing her breast as she started to sit up. "I guess I can lose the vibrator now, huh?"

"Don't you dare," he growled, stepping closer to the bed. "I have some ideas for it and you."

Excitement coursed through her and she felt her heart speed up. "Oh? And what's that?"

"Turn over," he ordered.

She did as he asked, getting on all fours as she turned her ass toward him. "Like this?"

"No. I want you lying long ways," he said, grabbing a pillow. "Here, I'll help you."

Regina let Robin move her around, sliding the pillow under her to give her hips some lift so she wasn't completely on her hands and knees before him. He lay next to her, trailing kisses down her back. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"I'd compliment you but sadly, I'm denied that view," Regina replied, resting her cheek against the cool pillow. From that vantage point, she only could glimpse his upper torso.

He chuckled before feeling around for something. "Now, let me get that vibrator of yours and we'll be ready."

"I think I feel over by my right leg," she said, though she wasn't sure if the tremors came from her toy or herself.

Robin let out a soft "aha" and the shaking against her leg stopped. He hummed. "This seems to be too low. I'm going to up it a bit."

"Three clicks," she told him. "That should get to the setting I like. It'll really ramp everything up."

She heard the three clicks before feeling him against her back. He reached around and the silicon tip of her vibrator was pressed against her clit. Regina gasped as the change was immediate—she felt herself open up, ready for Robin, as her fingers tightened against the pillow.

He pressed kisses along her shoulder and up her neck, nipping at her earlobe. "Are you ready, lovely?" he asked.

"Yes," she gasped, her hips starting to buck against her vibrator. Her ass pressed against his cock and she let out a little whine, wanting more.

Robin's cock pressed against her entrance and he inched his way in. Between him and her toy, her head began to spin and she was certain she was going to come just like that. She moaned into the pillow, Robin's familiar pine scent filling her.

He moved hard and fast inside her, body pressed against her back. It pushed her clit closer to the vibrator and she cried out, her whole body trembling. Robin kissed her shoulder again. "Let go."

"But…" She moaned, hoping he knew what she meant.

"It's okay," he told her. "You can come without me this time."

She didn't need the permission but still his words released her. Regina cried out his name as stars exploded before her eyes, every nerve firing with nothing but pleasure inside her. Her arms shook before giving out.

Robin slid a hand under her breasts, holding her up as he continued to thrust into her with vigor. However, the vibrator had slipped and was now pressed against her thigh rather than her clit. She tried to fix it but her arm felt like it was filled with jelly.

"What's wrong, lovely?" Robin asked, once again kissing behind her ear. It made her shiver and gasp as she tried to tell him about her vibrator.

He finally figured it out and reached between her legs, finding the toy there. Robin nipped at her ear. "Do you want me to put it back?"

"Yes," she moaned, more from the fact that he had stopped moving than anything else. She missed the sensations overloading her.

Robin pressed the vibrator against her clit as he began thrusting again, resuming the dual assault. She let out a gasp before burying her face in the pillow, trying to keep herself together for a bit longer.

It was a losing battle.

However, it was clear Robin was close as well as his rhythm grew erratic. She lifted her head, feeling cool air against her flushed skin. Robin pressed his face against her neck, hot breath hitting there as he grunted with each thrust. He came with a groan against her shoulder, teeth brushing the skin there.

As he spilled into her, Regina let go. Stars once again danced before her eyes as her heart pounded in her ear, drowning out whatever she yelled as she came with the same intensity as her first. The stars were replaced by darkness and she floated through it.

Someone was tapping on her cheek. "Regina? Regina, open your eyes, please. Come on, lovely."

"What?" she asked, opening her eyes. After a few blinks, Robin's concerned face came into focus.

He breathed out in relief. "You scared me, Regina. It looked like you passed out."

"I might've," she admitted, scrunching her nose. "Everything went black. Bravo."

"Bravo? What are you talking about?" Robin's eyebrows rose up and he looked very confused.

She laughed, pulling him down on the bed to lie next to her. "You made me come so hard, I briefly passed out. That's something."

"It's disconcerting," he said before wincing. He rubbed his chest as he laid flat on his back.

Regina's euphoria dissipated as concern and worry took its place. She sat up, frowning. "We pushed you too hard. You've hurt yourself."

"No, no," he assured her, even as he winced again. "I'm just sore. Nothing some aspirin can't handle."

"You rest and I'll get you some." Regina pushed back the blankets some more as she climbed out of bed. Her legs wobbled as she put her weight on them but they held her as she crossed to their bathroom. She retrieved two aspirins from the bottle kept in there and filled up a small plastic cup with water.

Robin downed the pills and chased it with the water. He then patted the bed. "Why don't we catch a nap? I still want to cuddle."

She pushed against his shoulder gently. "I'll only cuddle if you go back to your side of the bed. Your leg is healed and so I want my side back!"

He laughed, scooting over to his side of the bed. "It's all yours again, lovely."

"Thank you." She climbed in and laid on her back. "Big spoon or little spoon?"

"Big spoon. It's been too long since I held you." He rolled on his side, smiling at her before she also rolled onto her side. Robin pulled the blankets over them and then wrapped his arms around her, melding his body to fit hers. His warmth enveloped her and Regina felt herself drift off in seconds.

* * *

Regina awoke to scratching on the bedroom door. By the fading orange light filling the room, she could tell they had slept the rest of the afternoon away. A quick glance at the clock confirmed it, telling her it was almost six o'clock. Her stomach growled and she knew it was time for dinner.

She slipped out from under Robin's limp arm, leaving him to sleep a bit longer. Padding over to the door, she opened it and looked down at Queen. The dog sat, wagging her tail as Regina studied the scratch marks left on the door and making a note to ask Robin to buff those out. "We need to train you not to scratch at the door," she told the dog.

Queen ignored her, bounding into the room and jumping on the bed. She curled up on Regina's empty spot, watching her with big brown eyes.

Regina shook her head in amusement, gathering up hers and Robin's discarded clothes and tossing everything into the hamper. She pulled out clean clothes and told Queen: "I'm going to shower. Keep Daddy company."

The dog yawned but moved closer to Robin. He reached out in his sleep and cuddled Her Majesty, burying his face in her soft fur. Assured he was fine, Regina slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She kept her shower quick but when she emerged, Robin was awake and rubbing Queen's belly. When he saw Regina, he stood and picked up his clothes, giving her a quick kiss. "I'll be out in a moment. Can you get Her Majesty ready for our walk, please?"

"Sure," she said, motioning for Queen to follow her. The dog happily jumped off the bed and trotted after her as they head downstairs.

Regina easily got Queen into her harness but waited to put on her leash because then the dog would scratch at the door until someone let her out. Queen danced around Regina's feet instead, knowing she was about to go out and trying to get Regina to move along faster. It gave Regina an idea. Grabbing her phone, she smiled at the dog. "Do you mind if I join you and Daddy?"

"Of course she doesn't," Robin said, buttoning his shirt as he came down the stairs. He smiled at her when he reached the bottom. "You're always welcome to join us."

They both put on their shoes and coats with Regina pulling on a hat over her wet curls as Robin put the leash on Queen. He opened the door and let her out onto the porch before holding out his hand to Regina. She took it happily and they closed the door, letting Queen lead the way like her royal namesake.

Spring was starting to make its presence known. While there was still a chill in the air, the temperatures were getting warmer during the day. The days were getting longer and Regina spotted some buds appearing on the trees as they walked down the street. Spring was certainly welcomed.

"The cast came off just at the right time," Robin said, taking a deep breath. "I'd hate to be cooped up as the weather got nicer."

"I'd hate for you to be cooped up too," she admitted, squeezing his hand. "But Tuck and I have agreed it's going to be a while before you're out in the field."

"Conspiring with my office manager behind my back?" His tone was teasing and there was no anger in it.

She leaned closer to him, shaking her head. "Just two people who you mean the world to taking care of you."

"You both mean the world to me too." He kissed the top of her head as he let go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

They rounded a corner like that, Queen stopping to sniff at a tree. She then squatted down, doing her business next to it as they waited for her to finish. "This is so dignified," Regina intoned.

"Wait until we're elbow-deep in dirty diapers," Robin replied, nudging her with a smile. "That will be really dignified."

She laughed as she felt something vibrate against her hip. It brought back the phantom feeling of her vibrator and she bit her lip, trying to keep from groaning. Regina reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Locksley? This is Cleo Fox from the Avalon Adoption Agency," the case worker's familiar voice said.

Regina gripped Robin's arm tightly as she answered: "Yes, hello, Cleo. It's nice to hear from you."

"I'm sure it is," she replied with a chuckle. "I was just calling because we would like to set up a home visit with you and Robin, to see your house and your natural environment. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a big step forward and really wonderful," Regina replied as Robin looked on, brow furrowed though he smiled. When she mouthed the words _home visit_ to him, his eyes lit up and his smile widened.

She heard Cleo rustle through some papers. "How does two weeks from today sound?"

"I think that sounds fine," Regina replied. "We'll be waiting for you."

Ending the call, she looked up at Robin. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close for a hug. "This is good news, Regina. We're that much closer to becoming parents."

She nodded, hugging him tightly. "I know. I can't believe it."

Queen tugged on her leash, growing impatient with them. There were so many more trees to sniff and sights to see, so she wanted her walk to resume. At least, that's what Regina assumed as she chuckled. "Her Majesty is demanding us to move."

"My arm knows, trust me," he replied with a wince. He held out the leash. "Maybe you should walk her for a bit."

"Are your ribs okay?" She took the leash from him with a frown.

He nodded. "I think the aspirin is wearing off."

"Then let's get you home so you can get some more and maybe lay on the couch," Regina said, smiling down at Queen. "Come on, Your Majesty. Let's take Daddy home."

As if understanding her, Queen wagged her tail and trotted off in the direction of their street. Regina took Robin's hand, lacing their fingers together. Her mind filled with thoughts of the home visit and everything they would have to do to get ready. She knew with his help, they would be more than prepared.

Everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

Robin had always known Regina was a neat freak. It was something he loved about her and not because he thought it meant she would do all the cleaning. He was always more than willing to do his share of the housework. It just meant that he knew Regina would go one step beyond to make sure everything was clean.

He also knew that stress and nerves brought out her perfectionist tendencies. When compounded by her desire for cleanliness, she tried to attain an unrealistic amount of neatness around her. She was unable to rest until she either got close to it or he finally convinced her to stop. It looked like he was going to have to put his foot down this time.

"Regina, this will be the third time you've vacuumed the carpet," he said, raising his voice over the roar of the vacuum.

She attacked their carpet viciously as Queen quivered on her chair, trying to hide herself behind one of the large throw pillows. Regina didn't notice, though, as she was focused on her task. "It's not quite ready for inspection."

"I don't think they're going to get that exact, lovely," he said, laying his hand over hers and stilling the vacuum. "Besides, you're scaring Her Majesty."

Regina glanced over at the chair, where only Queen's tail was now visible from behind the pillow. She turned off the vacuum with a sigh. "We just had her groomed."

"She's fine," Robin assured her, turning Regina to face him. "You're just stressed so you're worrying about everything."

"I know," she replied with fearful eyes. "But do you blame me?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. This is an important step forward for us. I know you want everything to be perfect. But you have to remember that perfect is impossible. Don't drive yourself crazy trying to achieve it."

She straightened out his shirt and he remembered the argument about wearing a tie that day they had earlier. He had finally convinced her that Cleo wanted to see them in their natural environment. They didn't wear business attire at home except for the few times they came home too tired to do anything but collapse on the couch. And those were definitely the days Regina didn't want to put on display for the person who would determine whether they got a child or not.

"Why don't I put the vacuum away while you go relax on the couch for a bit?" he suggested.

"I can't afford to relax," she insisted, shaking her head. "Not today."

He pushed her toward the couch, gently sitting her down before placing Queen on her lap. She needed this, he was certain. "Yes, you can. Besides, someone needs to calm down Her Majesty."

Queen rested her head against Regina's chest, looking up at her with big brown eyes. Robin watched his wife melt as she held the dog close, running her hand over thick brown fur. "I'm sorry, Queen. I forgot you were there when I took out the vacuum. Forgive me?"

The dog gave her cheek a lick and Regina giggled, which made Robin relax as well. He picked up the vacuum and headed toward the hallway closet to put it away. Crisis averted for now, he figured. Now he just had to keep his wife calm until Cleo left.

Robin glanced out their window, looking over the lawn. Despite Regina's protests about his still healing ribs, he had spent the weekend making sure the outside of their house looked as presentable as the inside of it. Will had shown up to help, no doubt called by Regina. And he had apparently called other members of the Merry Men, who had trooped one by one into Robin's lawn. He had protested that he didn't expect his employees to do work for him for free or because they felt obligated to, but everyone insisted that they just wanted to help.

He and Regina had then hosted their first barbecue of the season to thank them for their assistance and everyone laughed as the night descended around them. It had been a great time doing chores.

A red car pulled up to the curb outside and parked. Cleo stepped out from the driver's side and he saw her take in their house as well as their lawn. She closed the door and headed up their front walk, fast approaching the door.

"Regina," he called out. "Cleo is here."

He heard Queen's paws hit the floor before Regina's heels clicked their way toward him. She stepped next to him, straightening out her light blue skirt. Glancing up at him, she gave him a soft smile. "We can do this?"

"We can do this," he assured her, kissing her cheek as the doorbell rang. Queen began barking, racing toward the front door to protect them from any threats.

Regina leaned forward, gently grabbing Queen's collar and pulling her away from the door. "It's okay, girl. The person on the other side is a friend."

Queen strained against Regina's hold as Robin opened the door, making sure to block the entrance so Her Majesty didn't take a run at Cleo. He smiled at their case manager. "I'm just going to ask you to be careful. We have a dog."

"I can hear," Cleo replied with a smile. "And I remember you disclosing that on your application. Don't worry, I can fit through some pretty narrow spaces."

"Oh, that's not what I meant. Regina has a good grip on Queen. I just didn't want you to be unnerved if she either barked at you or came up to you to sniff you," Robin explained, opening the door a bit wider. "Please, come in."

Cleo stepped inside and crossed immediately to Queen, kneeling down. She held out her hand for the dog to sniff and Her Majesty did so cautiously. "Aren't you a beautiful girl?" Cleo cooed to her.

Queen licked her fingers and Cleo petted behind her ear as her tail thumped against the floor. Robin smiled at how easily their dog melted and lapped up the attention their case work lavished on her.

"She's a very good girl," Regina told Cleo. "And she's very good around children. She's been around our young godson and is nothing but gentle with him."

Cleo nodded, standing up. "Queen looks like she's a very good girl. I'm sure she'll be fine around your future child."

The words made Robin's heart skip a beat and he saw Regina's smile widen. She motioned to the house as she asked Cleo: "Would you like a tour?"

"I would love one," Cleo replied. "Lead the way."

* * *

"This is the kitchen," Regina said, trying not to trip over Queen as the dog raced toward her water and food dishes. She laid down in front of them as if Cleo was going to steal her food. It was almost comical, Regina thought.

Cleo looked over the metallic décor of the kitchen and Regina regretted that she and Robin hadn't yet replaced everything with wood, like they wanted. There just hadn't been enough time yet. She wondered if the metallic seemed too cold and dangerous for a child from Cleo's perspective.

"This is an impressive kitchen," Cleo said. "Do you or Robin cook?"

"We both do," Regina replied, trying not to fidget with her skirt. "And we like to try new, healthy things."

"Though we do have a fondness for macaroni and cheese." Robin winked at her and Regina grinned.

Cleo nodded, approaching the door to the backyard. She peered outside, craning her neck. "You have a lot of property."

"Yes," Robin said, wrapping his arm around Regina and pulling her close. "I fell in love with that yard the first time we saw it. I'd love to take you outside and show it to you."

Queen perked up at the word "outside" and her tail wagged quickly. Regina chuckled before turning to her husband. "You now have no choice. Her Majesty heard you."

He let out a long sigh, hanging his head for a moment before heading toward the door. With his hand on the handle, Robin looked at an expectant Queen. "Come on, girl. Let's go."

"Can I join you two? I would love to see the outside. I thought I saw a garden on the side of the house?" Cleo asked, smiling as the dog trotted toward Robin and the door.

Robin motioned to Regina. "While we'd love to have you join us, you really want to talk to Regina. That vegetable garden is her pride and joy. I take care of everything else but that patch of land is hers."

"I'd be happy to show it to you," Regina said, stepping forward as Robin let Queen out. They followed the dog, watching as she happily raced around the fenced-in yard. She found one of her toys, picking it up and giving it a toss before trotting over to it to pick it up again. Queen repeated that a few times, essentially playing fetch with herself.

"I am apparently chopped liver," Robin said, shaking his head with an amused chuckle.

Regina patted his chest. "Don't worry. She'll want to play with you in a little bit. You'll see."

Turning from her husband, Regina stepped up to Cleo. "I'll show you the garden. It's on the side of the house."

Cleo followed her there and Regina stood beside her garden, wishing this visit was occurring in the summer when her garden was in its full glory. With spring just starting, she hadn't been able to get out to start preparing it for this year's crops. Instead, she could just show off a bare batch of dirt and she grimaced. "I know it's not much right now…"

"I understand," Cleo assured her. "I've always wanted a garden myself. How long have you been gardening?"

"Since I was a child. I just love it and was so glad I could have a garden again after living in the city. I love nurturing the plants and tending to them, watching as the grow big and feeling proud of what I've done. It's not always easy but always worth it in the end," Regina said, smiling softly as she glanced at her barren garden bed.

Cleo nodded before leaning toward Regina. "Sounds a lot like parenting, if you ask me."

"Yes," Regina replied with a wider smile. "I supposed it does."

"Well, if I ever get a place with enough space to grow my own garden, I hope you don't mind if I call you for tips," Cleo said.

Regina shook her head. "Not at all. I'd be honored to help you."

"So, shall we go check on Robin and Queen?" Cleo asked.

"We should," Regina agreed. "I don't want Robin pushing himself too hard while his ribs are still healing."

Cleo stopped, frowning. "Healing? From what?"

Regina paused, closing her eyes. She and Robin hadn't wanted to bring up his accident, believe it really had no bearing on their ability to be parents and now she had blabbed about it. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Cleo. "Robin was in a car accident a couple months ago. Thankfully, he only suffered a broken leg and some broken ribs."

"How awful!" she gasped in response. "I'm glad he made a speedy recovery, though I do know it takes some time for ribs to heal. I've broken mine a few times."

"Really?" Regina asked, surprised.

Cleo nodded, leaning closer. "I actually drive a motorcycle. I just borrow a friend's car for home visits to look more professional."

"So you've had some accidents yourself?" Regina asked, intrigued by this new fact about their case manager.

"Accidents happen," Cleo replied with a shrug. She then smiled and placed a hand on Regina's arm. "We understand that. As long as Robin wasn't drinking or on drugs…"

"Of course not," Regina assured her.

Cleo nodded. "I didn't think so. Anyway, we don't punish someone just because of an accident. We're an adoption agency, not your car insurance company."

Regina laughed at that, feeling relieved as she and Cleo rounded the side of the house to enter the rest of the yard. They stopped, watching as Robin tossed a frisbee with many chew marks on it. It spun through the air and Queen raced after it, jumping up to try to catch it. After a few jumps, she finally was able to close her teeth on the plastic disc and landed back in the grass gracefully. She trotted back to Robin, dropping the frisbee at his feet with pride. Her tail wagged quickly as she waited for him to toss it again.

He bent down, picking up the frisbee and scratching behind the dog's floppy ear. "Sorry, girl, but we'll have to continue this later."

Queen tilted her head as her tail started to slow down. She watched as Robin placed the frisbee in the bin of toys they kept out there, closing the lid with a snap. Realizing that the game was over, Queen seemed to huff and trotted over to Regina, sitting at her feet. She looked away from Robin.

"I take it she's mad at Robin?" Cleo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For now," Regina said, looking down at the dog. "She'll ice him for a bit and then she'll forget all about it. He'll be her favorite person in no time."

Robin wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at Cleo. "So, what do you think? Is this yard big enough for a rambunctious kid to run around in?"

Cleo laughed. "Oh, it definitely is. Your child will definitely have plenty of room to play and grow out here."

"Why don't we show you the rest of the house?" Regina suggested, resting her hand on his back. "There's still the upstairs."

They all headed back into the house, Queen trotting by Regina's side and still ignoring Robin. He didn't seem to mind, focusing his attention on Regina instead. His arm around her waist was comforting as they continued their house tour. She grew more and more confident with each step that everything was going well.

* * *

Robin brought up the rear of the little parade heading up the stairs toward their upper level. He watched Regina guide Cleo to one certain room, the bedroom right next to theirs. It was empty and they had painted the walls white after they moved in. They left the brown carpeting the previous owners had put in, deciding they would change it later—after they knew which color they would be painting the room.

"This is the nursery," Regina announced. "Or it will be. Robin and I will get it ready when we get closer to…well…"

"Adopting a child?" Cleo supplied, smiling. "May I go in?"

Stepping aside, Regina motioned for her to enter the room. Regina lingered outside and Robin sidled up to her. He took her hand as Cleo completed her inspection. The room was bright and airy thanks to the large window in it, one of the reasons they chose it to be the nursery. It just seemed very inviting.

Cleo nodded as she returned to the door. "Looks like a great room to grow up in. I'm sure you two can't wait to decorate it."

"You have no idea," Regina sighed, leaning against Robin as he chuckled. He thought of the catalogues stashed under their bed and the private Pinterest board dedicated to nursery ideas he once found when he had to borrow her laptop for work.

"Well, why don't we go downstairs and I'll go over the next steps with you?" she suggested.

Regina sagged against him. "So we passed?"

"Yes, you've passed. This house and neighborhood seems ideal to raise a family," Cleo said. "I'm sure the birth mother will be happy to know the baby will have his or her own room and plenty of space to grow."

They headed downstairs and Robin offered to chase Queen off her chair for Cleo. She shook her head, motioning to the other armchair. "That's fine. I don't want your dog to be madder at you than she already is," she replied.

He glanced over at Queen, who then looked away from him and focused her attention on Regina. "Yeah," he allowed, "good point."

Once they were all seated, Cleo opened the portfolio she had been carrying around with her. She jotted down some notes. "I'll write up something official once I'm back in the office, but as I said, you passed the home visit."

Joy spread through Robin and he smiled, squeezing Regina's hand. "So what's next?"

"Well, I'm still getting your character references in order," she replied, flipping through some papers. "It is a bit difficult trying to find times that work best for me and your references in England, Robin."

He winced. "Sorry about that."

She shook her head. "Not your fault. And honestly, not as difficult as the time I had to arrange to speak to someone in the jungles of Thailand. Nottingham is easier than that."

"Well, I'll talk to my grandparents to see if something can be arranged. Maybe one of my cousins could run over and help them," Robin offered, already wondering if Anne or Ryan could swing by their grandparents sometime this week.

"Once I get all of this in order, the next part will be finding a birth mother," Cleo continued. "I'll warn you that it could take some time. We have several other couples and sometimes, the birth mothers change their mind."

Regina nodded, squeezing his hand. "We understand. We've waited this long, I think we can wait a bit longer."

"I promise to give you regular updates." Cleo closed her portfolio and stood, holding out her hand. "Thank you for showing me your lovely house."

They thanked her for coming, shaking her hand. Robin then offered to walk her to the door. Queen jumped off the chair and trotted after them, tail wagging. Cleo glanced behind her and chuckled. "Are you forgiven?"

"Yes," he said. "Only because she wants to go for a w-a-l-k."

Indeed, Queen tugged on her leash until it came off its hook. She picked it up in her mouth and looked up at Robin expectantly. He looked over at Cleo and motioned to Her Majesty. "You see?"

"I do," she said, laughter in her voice. "Well, I won't keep you two from your w-a-l-k. Have a good evening, Robin."

"You too," he replied, opening the door. Once she stepped out, Robin closed the door and sighed as he looked down at Queen. "Alright, girl, you win. Let me get your harness on you and then we'll head out."

Queen dropped her leash and sat down, tail wagging as she let Robin put her harness on. Once her leash was clicked into place, she tugged him toward the door. "Her Majesty and I will be right back," he called out.

"Have fun," Regina yelled back and then he was out the door, being walked by a very excited Boykin terrier.

* * *

That night, a fire burned in their electric fireplace. She had lowered lights in the living room, letting the flames cast an ambient glow around the space. Regina stood in front of the fireplace, looking at the pictures they had lined up there. All were of her and Robin, including a few childhood pictures of them. Most though were shots of them as a couple, including the picture of them lounging in the empty chairs together after their wedding. Her shoes sat in the grass as her legs were tucked under her skirt and she leaned against Robin, who had his arm wrapped around her.

She picked up another picture of them. He wore a black suit with a blue tie, which matched her dress. Robin had his arm wrapped around her and she held a sleeping baby dressed in white—little Neal at his christening. It made her smile as she brushed her finger over the image of her godson.

Robin wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he kissed the side of her head. "We did it," he murmured.

She hummed, setting the picture down again. "Soon all these pictures will be replaced by ones of our son or daughter."

"We won't be that bad," Robin protested. She raised her head, giving him a pointed look that said she knew he was lying. And that he knew it too. He sighed in response. "You're right. We're probably going to be worse."

He let go of her to take her hand, leading her to the couch. Two flutes filled with champagne sat on their coffee table, chocolate covered strawberries placed on a plate between them. Regina raised her eyebrow as they sat down. "What's this for?"

"A celebration," he said, handing her a flute. He took one himself. "To our future child."

"I can definitely drink to him or her." Regina clinked her glass against his before taking a sip. The bubbles tickled all the way down her throat.

Robin picked up a strawberry and held it out to her. She smiled. "You spoil me."

"I do," he agreed as she took a bite. "Enjoy it while it lasts. Once our child comes, I'm just going to spoil him or her."

She swallowed her bite, finishing the strawberry before feeding him. While she knew they were both going to spoil their child, she also knew Robin was still going to find a way to spoil her. Just like she knew she was going to keep spoiling him. But she didn't say anything, instead taking another sip of her champagne.

Queen jumped up between them, curling up and yawning. They chuckled and Regina set her flute down to stroke Queen's fur. Her Majesty placed her head on Regina's lap and let out a content sigh as Robin scooted closer, kissing Regina's head again.

Just another beautiful night in the life she couldn't believe had become hers.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here's the next Comfort Food chapter! Robin and Regina are inching closer and closer to parenthood!

Next chapter, they're going to get some hands-on experience when Robin's cousins Daisy and Lucy come for a visit. They are certainly going to learn some things about parenting.

-Mac


	24. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**"Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder"**

Mary Margaret knocked on Regina's door, frowning at her. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Gold's assistant just called. He wants to see you in his office. Now."

Regina sighed, minimizing her inbox. She straightened up a pile of papers on her desk before picking up her notebook and a pen. "Did she say what it was for?"

"No. I doubt Gold told her," Mary Margaret replied. "Do you think it's bad?"

"You never know with him. Wish me luck," Regina said, rushing past her assistant and friend as she headed toward the elevator. Mary Margaret yelled the sentiments after her as the doors opened, letting Regina onto the carriage to head up to Gold's office.

Once she got up there, his assistant ushered her right inside. Gold sat at his desk, writing something, and barely looked up as he waved a hand toward the chairs in front of him. "Have a seat, Regina."

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked, running through all her accounts to figure out if something had gone wrong.

Gold looked up at last, frowning. "Why would you think something is wrong?"

"You don't often call us up here to give us good news," Regina pointed out, sitting down and crossing her legs. "So let's have at it."

He chuckled, capping his pen. "Well, it's good to know that you all have a healthy amount of fear about messing up. But I promise you, Regina, this is good news. Potentially."

She raised an eyebrow. "Potentially? What does that mean?"

"It means we're courting a new client. Have you heard of Victoria Belfrey?" he asked, leaning forward with his hands clasped on his desk.

Regina racked her mind for anything associated with that name but nothing came up. She frowned, shaking her head. "Can't say I have. Who is she?"

"She's a rising star in Seattle property. And she's looking for someone to handle her next marketing campaign," Gold said. "Naturally, I want that to be us."

"Naturally," Regina agreed, feeling excited. "And you want me to go woo her?"

He nodded, grinning at her. "I would only send my best. My assistant will work with yours to make all the travel arrangements."

"Thank you," Regina said, excited to go out to the West Coast. She didn't get to travel there often for her job as most of their clients were located on the East Coast and often chose to have teleconferences with them. It would be fun to go to another city for a few days.

She started to jot down some notes. "How long do you anticipate me being out there?"

Gold didn't answer right away and she lifted her head, curious. He had a serious expression as always but she thought he looked a bit guilty. "I was hoping you could stay for an extended period."

"What do you mean by that?" Regina asked, narrowing her eyes as suspicion filled her.

"I was thinking maybe you could stay out there for a couple months, maybe to the New Year, to really work with her," Gold said. "You know, rather than teleconferencing."

Her stomach sank. "Two months? You expect me to upend my life and move out to Seattle for two months?"

"The company would provide you an apartment and a car," he started to explain but she held up her hand.

"What about my husband? He can't just up and leave his company for two months," she pointed out. "And we're trying to adopt a child. How would it look if I just up and left for that long?"

This was strange for her. She had never balked at doing anything for her job before—she was willing to go wherever they needed her, do whatever it took to get the client and then to make sure they were more than satisfied with their work. However, their business trips had never been so long—her longest to date had been a week. While she could do a week, she couldn't just up and leave Avalon for two months. She was willing to go the extra mile for Gold and her clients, she now gave her family an even higher priority and she couldn't just forsake her responsibilities to Robin and to Queen.

When he didn't say anything, Regina nodded and closed her notebook. She started to stand and said something she never thought she would ever say. "Maybe Zelena would be better suited to this assignment."

"Do you mean that?" Gold asked, challenging her with his steely gaze.

She wasn't going to back down, though, and nodded. "I do."

He blinked first and sighed, motioning for her to sit down. "Okay, fine. Let's see if we can work something out that works for both of us."

"You mean it?" she asked, surprised as she slowly lowered herself back into the chair. She hadn't expected him to cave but to rather agree to send Zelena. This was new ground for her.

"Zelena would clash with Victoria Belfrey, I just know it," he said. "But I think you two would connect. So I want you to at least make the first contact with her. We can then send someone else out there to deal with the day-to-day stuff until the New Year. Do you think you can do a month?"

She frowned, shaking her head. "That still seems too long for me to be away from my family. What about two weeks?"

He sighed, nodding. "Fine, two weeks. Then we'll figure out someone else to send after that—if you think it's necessary."

"Thank you," she said, sincerely. She appreciated that Gold was willing to work with her and understood how much that meant he believed she could land this account. His last words also told her that he was going to put a lot of weight into her opinion when it came to this one. "When do you want me to leave?"

"By the end of the week, if that's possible," he said, waving her off. "My assistant will make all the arrangements with yours, as I said earlier."

Regina nodded, standing up. "Thank you, Gold, and I promise you won't be disappointed."

"I better not be," he said, picking up his pen again and resuming his work.

She was dismissed.

* * *

Regina packed her bag, trying to figure out what she would need for two weeks. She also had several suits and dresses in a garment bag but she was worried she would need another one. "How many bags can I check?" she wondered aloud.

"One," Robin said, entering the room. "Depending on the airline you're flying. You definitely are over."

She sighed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hey, hey. The company is paying for all of this, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can spend a lot of money," she replied with a sigh. "I guess I'll figure this all out and make adjustments for when I'm in Seattle."

He kissed her head. "You'll be fine. I'm sure Gold won't mind a few extra expenses if it gets him this client. I mean, he wanted to send you out there for two months. He was clearly ready to spend whatever."

She had to admit he had a point. Gold had been ready to let her live in Seattle for eight weeks. Whatever she spent in two wouldn't come close to those expenses. And if Gold had any problems with her expense reports at the end of the trip, she would be willing to fight him. Especially if she landed the Belfrey account.

Robin stepped away, picking up some items to start folding for her. "Of course, I don't know what I'm going to do without you for two weeks."

"I'm sure you'll find something to keep you occupied," she told him. "I mean, you still have Her Majesty."

He nodded, glancing at the dog lying by the door. "Yes, I do. She's going to miss you, though."

"Me? If she were a person, she'd be a daddy's girl," she replied, giving him an incredulous look.

"She just wants me to take her out, clean up after her and to throw things for her to catch," he said. "She wants you for belly rubs, pampering and cuddles. Her Majesty sleeps on your legs, not mine, because she wants to be close to you."

Queen lifted her head and then rose to her feet, padding over to Regina. She jumped up, pawing at Regina's legs until she crouched down to scratch behind the dog's floppy ear. Her Majesty closed her eyes and leaned against Regina, tail wagging.

Regina picked up Queen, holding the dog close. "I'm going to miss her when I'm in Seattle. I'll miss both of you."

"Don't worry, lovely," he assured her, gently gripping her arms. "I'm sure it'll fly by and we'll be reunited soon enough."

She gave him a soft smile. "I hope so."

"Well, how about we kick Her Majesty out and I give you something to think about during those cold, lonely nights in Seattle?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Regina chuckled before motioning to the bed with her head. "My stuff is still on it. And I won't have you wrinkling any of it."

He let out an exaggerated sigh before nodding. "Okay, okay. Let's finish packing and then I'll give you something to think about when you're away from me. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied, kissing him. "Just don't wrinkle anything."

Robin saluted her. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

In what seemed like a blink of her eye, Regina found herself at the Avalon International Airport. Robin parked the car, helping her with her bags until she was able to check them. Boarding pass and baggage claim ticket in hand, she turned to him as they stood by the escalator that would take her to security and then her gate.

He pulled her close. "You have a good trip, lovely, and I'll be waiting in the arrivals in two weeks for you."

"It still seems so far away," she said, resting her forehead against his. She didn't want to leave his arms and go across the country from him but knew she had to.

"I know," he told her. "But it'll go by in the blink of an eye. You'll see."

She nodded, though she didn't believe him. Rising up on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he told her, kissing her again before also kissing the tip of his nose. "Now go. The last thing you want is to be caught on an endless security line."

Regina knew he was right. She would feel better once she was through security and found her gate, certain then she wouldn't miss her flight. Part of her, though, wanted to miss it and go home with Robin. To tell Gold to send someone else to deal with Victoria Belfrey and she would handle the fallout later.

However, that wasn't her. She was still a driven career-woman and she wanted to land this account. It would be a boon along with Gepetto's Toys and she could sense a raise in her future if she got Victoria Belfrey. More money would definitely help once they finally were able to adopt.

With one last kiss, Regina gave Robin a tight smile. "I'll text you when I land and then I'll call you once I'm situated in the hotel."

"I'll look forward to them." He hugged her one last time before pushing her toward the escalator. "Now go. The sooner you get to Seattle, the sooner you come home to me."

She took a deep breath and picked up her carryon, blowing him a kiss. Regina then stepped onto the escalator and let it take her away from her husband and toward the plane that would take her to Seattle.

* * *

Within minutes of meeting Victoria Belfrey, it became very apparent to Regina why Gold insisted on sending her. She would be the only one who would be able to counter the woman's very strong and demanding personality without insulting the woman or losing her business. Regina felt like she was back in the dance classes she took as a little girl, carefully tap dancing around the room whenever she was with Victoria.

However, she could almost respect the woman. She had fought her way to the top of Seattle's commercial real estate world and had made a name for herself. People respected her and knew she would give them good deals for great properties. Victoria also had big plans for the city and needed their help with the campaign to get support for it.

The main thing that gave Regina pause was the fact that Victoria's plans included gentrifying several parts of the city and essentially pushing out what the woman herself called "the riff-raff." Regina had never been in the position to be someone pushed out by these plans, having been born into a life of privilege and always living in the "right" parts of town. However, she knew how controversial gentrification was and that the neighborhoods targeted were usually full of people of color who were pushed out for white residents.

Regina tended to attract clients who were dedicated to charity and making people's lives better. Gepetto's Toys always donated toys to less fortunate children as well as those sick in hospitals. Graham's animal sanctuary made sure that all children had the opportunity to learn about animals, no matter their socio-economic background. She could go on and on about her other clients. Victoria Belrey would stand in sharp contrast as her idea of charity was to tear down a community garden and put up condos, claiming she was "improving" the neighborhood.

She shared her concerns with Gold during one of her calls to report in. He listened before humming. "It will be hard to spin her plans in a positive direction," he agreed. "We might be stepping into a controversial minefield we don't want to deal with. See if you can guide her into softening her approach or at least encourage her to do at least appear to want to really improve the neighborhood for the current residents."

"I'll do my best but she's pretty set in her ways and very stubborn," Regina replied, glancing out the spare office she was given to make sure Victoria wasn't walking by. The woman seemed to have supersonic hearing, especially when it came to anything that could be considered critical of her or her business.

"That's why I sent you," he told her. "You're just as stubborn but you won't push her until she breaks. Try to work your magic, Regina. Keep me updated."

They ended the call and Regina took a deep breath, readying herself to head into battle with Victoria Belfrey. She definitely deserved hazard pay for this.

* * *

Regina took to exploring the neighborhood to get a feel for it. It was a vibrant community full of different ethnicities working and living together, all sharing their cultures. Many of the buildings had fallen into disrepair and some of the businesses had closed during some of the harder times, but the people wanted to see their neighborhood return to its former glory. (They also had the tendency to call her "Roni" for some reason as well). Regina tried to convince Victoria that focusing on fixing up the buildings and focusing on bringing in new businesses would be better than putting up expensive apartment buildings—especially given her connections and ties to commercial real estate.

Yet all her suggestions to do so were met with sharp dismissal and pivots back to Victoria's plan to gentrify the neighborhood. She refused to soften her stance on her plans for the community, insisting that the neighborhood needed a complete overhaul. "It doesn't need a community garden," she told Regina. "It needs high class, respectable people. The _good_ sort of people."

The way she said "good" made Regina's skin crawl and she tried not to show her discomfort. "I just think you need to look at it a different way," she tried to tell Victoria.

"I think I'm looking at it in the right way," Victoria replied, her European accent (maybe a posh British one? Robin would know if he were there) starting to grate on Regina's nerves. She then said pointedly: " _You_ just need to start seeing it that way as well."

Regina frowned, realizing that Victoria was someone who was used to giving orders and having them followed. She wanted what she wanted and wasn't going to accept any suggestions otherwise. It made her wonder if they would be a good fit for her after all. Perhaps it would be best if Victoria kept her marketing in house but she wouldn't suggest that just yet. Gold sent her out there to try and get Victoria Belfrey as a client, so she wasn't going to wash her hands of the woman just yet. Not until she was truly certain there was no way she could work with the woman.

She trudged back to the apartment, wanting nothing more than a good bowl of macaroni and cheese followed by a bubble bath. Maybe she would call Robin and have a nice, sexy conversation with him. It would be a poor substitute for the real thing but would help take the edge off.

Regina opened the door and was greeted by the delicious aroma of roast beef. Her mouth began watering as she stepped inside, closing the door. She wondered who was making the amazing meal she smelt and if she could get them to share it with her.

"Welcome home," Robin said, surprising her. Her eyes widened as she turned, finding her husband exiting the kitchen with two glasses of wine.

She gaped at him, wondering if she had fallen asleep and was dreaming. "Robin?"

He grinned, setting the wine down on a table before holding his arms open. "Surprise!"

"Oh my god," she sobbed, stepping into his waiting arms as happy tears rolled down her cheeks. He wrapped them around her and held her close. She pressed her nose to his neck, breathing in his familiar woodsy scent. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too. So Mary Margaret arranged for me to fly out here and surprise you," he said, kissing the side of her head.

She smiled against his neck before their beautiful Boykin terrier popped into her mind. "What about Queen?" she asked.

"No doubt being spoiled rotten by your doting father," he replied, rubbing her back. "Though she's missed you, just like I said. Will sit by the door until she realizes you're not coming home and then she goes to curl up on your side of the bed, whining."

Regina felt her heart break a little. "She misses me that much?"

"Of course she does. As much as I missed you. I just didn't feel comfortable bringing her on the plane." He leaned back, brushing her hair way from her damp face. That's when she realized she had started crying. "Why don't you go get changed and I'll get dinner on the table? You look like you've had a long day."

She sighed, nodding. "You have no idea."

"That Victoria Belfrey woman still being a pain?" he asked, moving back toward the kitchen as she headed to the bedroom.

"I honestly don't think it will work out," she said, finally glad to voice it out loud. "But I can't tell that to Gold yet. Not until I can get him to make the decision."

"Doesn't he respect your opinion? Wouldn't he listen to you?"

She pulled her Knights jersey over her head as she considered her answer. "Gold does respect my opinion, but he still likes to think he's making the final decision. So I have to lead him to making the right one. Or get Victoria to make it. Either seems unlikely right now. I'm constantly playing mind games with them."

Robin appeared in the doorway, leaning against the jamb with his arms crossed. "So it's all psychological?"

"I guess it is," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good thing I dabble in psychology and am the daughter of a brilliant psychologist."

He nodded, running his fingers through her hair. "The brilliant daughter of a brilliant psychologist."

"Now you're just trying to butter me up," she replied, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "And you don't have to. You just flew across the country for me."

"Good point," he said before smiling. "Now, no more talk of work. It's you, me, dinner and wine. Come on."

She took his hand, happily following him into the kitchen for a good meal and light conversation with her husband.

* * *

Regina closed her eyes, almost purring as strong fingers gently massaged her scalp. The soft smell of roses wafted up from the warm and bubbly water surrounding her body, relaxing her sore and tense muscles. She was braced against his firm chest and she ran her own hands over his legs, enjoying the moment with her husband.

"Tilt your head back, lovely," he instructed gently. "I'm going to wash the suds out of these gorgeous curls."

She obliged, leaning her head back and feeling him pour warm water through her hair. He repeated it a few times as he ran his fingers through her hair, making sure to get all the shampoo out. Robin then pulled her back toward him, kissing the side of her head. "There. All clean."

"Well, not quite," she said, settling into his arms. "I still have to wash my body."

"I can handle that," he replied, kissing her neck as he reached for the loofa she had brought with her from home.

She hummed before running her toes up and down his leg. "Can you clean the dirty thoughts in my mind?"

"Probably," he whispered, nipping at her ear. "But I don't want to. Not yet, anyway."

"Oh?" she asked.

He hummed this time, pouring her shower gel into the loofa and getting it nice and sudsy. "Oh yes. I think we're going to need a shower in the morning after what I have planned for you."

Something hot coiled deep inside her and she bit her lip. "Oh? And what is that?"

"You're just going to have to wait to find out." He kissed her neck again as he ran the loofa over her arms.

Regina tried not to groan. "You're going to torture me, aren't you?"

"Only because it's fun." The loofa now ran down her chest, right between her breasts. She held her breath, waiting for it to dip lower but it never did.

Instead, he shifted in order to run it down her right leg and then back up her left. One of his hands cupped her breast as she gasped as his thumb toyed with her nipple. She gripped the edge of the tub to resist the urge to rise out of the water, trying not to get the floor wet. "Robin…" she whined.

"Shh," he replied. "Just feel this. Don't think, don't worry."

Her loofa was abandoned, floating amongst the bubbles still left, and she watched his hand slid down her slick stomach. Robin's lips were pressed to her ear again. "This is just the start of what I promise will be an amazing night."

"Less talking," she whispered, "more action. Or tonight won't be as amazing as you promise."

He chuckled and she gasped as his finger brushed against her clit. Robin kissed her neck. "Like that?"

"Yes," she moaned, sinking into the water as he added another finger against her clit. He rubbed small circles against it, sending waves of pleasure through her body. She tried to find something to grab on to, but her wrinkly fingers made it almost impossible. Her body was free to buck as it wanted.

Water splashed over the edge of the tub and hit the floor as her hips bucked against Robin's hand. He picked up speed, almost matching the wild pounding of her heart as she began to pant. "Faster."

"In good time," he said, kissing her neck. "We're going to make this last."

Her toes curled and she grabbed onto his legs for support as her first orgasm crashed over her. "Robin!"

"That's it, lovely. Let it out." He slowed his rubbing as she rode out the rest of her orgasm.

She turned, not caring how much water she splashed onto the floor in the process. Regina straddled him, pushing him down gently. "Who says you get to have all the fun?"

"I thought you were having the fun," he replied, leaning back as he raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who just orgasmed."

Regina hummed, wrapping her fingers around his hard cock and slowly pumping. "True. But there's a reason my favorite holiday is Christmas."

"Oh?" he tried to ask but it came out sound more like a groan.

She nodded, smirking at him. "I love to give rather than receive."

"Oh god." He really groaned that time as she increased her rhythm, her thumb toying with the tip of his cock.

Regina kissed him—once, twice, three times. She lingered longer each time and he tried to keep her from pulling back. "Tease," he whispered.

"And proud of it," she said, bumping his nose with hers. "Now, I think you're almost ready. But as for me…"

She didn't have to finish her thought. His fingers found her clit again, still sensitive from the attention paid to it earlier. Regina groaned as she pressed her forehead to his, feeling her body start to tremble yet again.

"I think you're readier than you thought," he told her, kissing her.

Regina braced herself on his shoulders, sinking onto his hard cock until he was buried to the hilt inside her. She kissed him again, moving against him and he met her enthusiastically. Water sloshed around them, small waves created by the bucking his hips against her body as he pumped into and out of her.

His lips closed around one of her nipples, his tongue teasing it as she dug her fingers amongst his hair. She gasped as her rhythm grew erratic, feeling herself grow closer. "Robin," she moaned.

"That's it, lovely," he said, nuzzling her neck. "Let go. Again. I'll follow you."

Regina gasped out his name as her second orgasm hit her body, eyes closing as she tilted her head back. Her back arched as she felt Robin continue his thrusts. She rode out wave after wave of pleasure and he came with a groan shortly after her.

She collapsed against his slick body, head nestled in the crook of his neck as she panted. "Wow."

"That was just the first of many wows, I assure you," he told her, rubbing her back. "Why don't we get out of this tub before we turn into two prunes and relocate to the bed?"

"I guess that sounds like a good idea." She sat up, letting him get out of the water first. The level lowered until only her legs were covered and she began to shiver from the loss of his warmth.

Robin stepped up to the tub, holding out a towel for her. She stood and he wrapped it around her, holding her close. "Are you relaxed?" he asked.

"Very much," she replied, pressing her forehead against his cheek. "You?"

"The same." He kissed her forehead before picking her up to carry her bridal style. "I've really missed you."

She laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her into the bedroom. "I really missed you too, Robin. I knew we couldn't go two weeks without each other."

"Well, we could…we just didn't have to." He laid her down on the bed before climbing next to her, stretching out beside her.

"True," she allowed, resting her head on his warm and bare chest. She smiled as she played with some of his chest hairs. "And if I had the choice, I would spend time with you rather than without you."

"Of course you would. I'm amazing."

She rolled her eyes. "Did your humility wash down the drain too?"

"I'm just being honest," he replied, "and you know it. Admit it. I'm amazing."

"Keep it up and I'll kick you to the couch since there won't be enough room for me, you and your ego in this bed."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her forehead. "You don't really want to kick me out of the bed."

"No, I don't. But I will." She snuggled closer to him though, removing her towel and letting it fall to the floor. She would pick it up in the morning.

Robin carded his fingers through her drying hair. "Let's just get some rest and then we'll see about round two."

"Round two sounds nice," she sighed, feeling sleep pulling at her between the warm blankets and Robin's body.

It was everything she had missed for the past week and a half.

* * *

Regina slowly returned to consciousness from a dream she could barely hold onto now. Not when she felt featherlight kisses being trailed down her back as a warm hand cupped one of her ass cheeks. She smiled against her pillow, keeping her eyes closed as she turned her head. "Robin?"

"Yes, lovely?" he asked, the kisses stopping.

"Round two?" she asked in response.

He chuckled, giving her ass a squeeze. "I'm hoping for that. Do you feel up to it?"

"I'm not necessarily the one who has to be up for us to have a round two," she sassed him, opening her eyes at last.

Robin grinned at her as he knelt next to her. "Very funny, lovely."

"I thought so," she replied, pleased with herself as she sat up. "Shall we see how ready you are for this?"

He batted her hand away as she reached out for him. "Not yet. There's something I want to do first."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Lie back down and let me do all the work," he told her, positioning himself between her legs.

Anticipation filling her, Regina did just that. She got herself comfortable with the pillow propped just right under her as she opened her legs. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Nope," he said, pushing her legs until they were bent at the knees. "I think I can do this well enough on my own."

She chuckled, closing her eyes as his tongue licked her clit. It was still sensitive from the two orgasms in the bath and she gasped as her hips bucked. "Oh god…"

"I like that sound. Let's see if I can draw it out again." He teased her clit with his tongue, causing her to wine as waves of pleasure radiated through her.

Regina moaned as he continued to lick and lap at her, making her wetter and wetter as she writhed on the bed. She gripped the pillow and her back arched off the bed, her toes curling as Robin continued. "I missed your tongue," she moaned.

He responded with another broad lick that had her almost screaming with desire. "Fingers," she demanded. "Now."

Robin groaned, a deep sound that she knew meant he was even more turned on and she smirked. She was lucky to find the one man whose kink was her being bossy in bed.

"Yes," she hissed as his finger teased her entrance, slowly inching into her. She was also lucky to find a man who catered to her every wish as well. He lazily pumped his finger in and out of her, curling it just so inside her to brush against her g-spot. It made her heart speed up and her breathing come faster.

He lifted his head and kissed the inside of her leg as he kept pumping. "Do you want another finger?"

"YES!" she shouted.

"As you wish." Robin added a second finger and she moaned as stars began to appear before her eyes.

His lips returned to her neglected clit, sucking as he continued to pump. The onslaught had her keening over the edge with a shout as the stars exploded. She rode out her third orgasm of the night on his tongue as he slowed his fingers.

Regina panted as she laid there, her body feeling like jelly. "Oh god, I love what you do to me."

"I can tell." He pressed kisses over her stomach and then up her chest, landing in the valley between her breasts. "It's so easy to worship you."

"Is that so?" she asked, amused as she opened her eyes to find him hovering over her.

He nodded. "You're a goddess come to earth."

"Well, you would know as a demigod," she replied, cupping his cheek as she craned her neck to kiss him.

Robin broke the kiss, nuzzling her hair. "We're the perfect pair then."

She hummed, reaching down to wrap her fingers around his half-hard cock. "It's your turn for some attention."

"I can wait," he told her. "This is about you."

"And I've missed you as much as you've missed me. This is about the both of us then." She began to stroke his cock lazily, just getting started.

They did have all night.

Regina kissed him again and he cupped one of her breasts, teasing her nipple with his thumb. He slid his knee between her legs, gently pressing against her wet and sensitive sex. She began rutting slowly against it, building friction against her clit to send little jolts throughout her body once more.

He moved his lips to her neck, easily finding the one spot that had her limbs turning back to liquid. She loved how well he knew her body and how he worshipped her, as he called it. Regina dug her fingers into his damp hair, her nails lightly scraping his scalp as her other hand continued to pump him.

She flicked her thumb over his tip, spreading precum with it. Panting, she said: "I think you're ready."

"Probably," he replied, nipping at her ear. "But I think we can wait a bit longer, don't you?"

"I can wait. Can you?" she asked, turning her head to rub her nose against his.

He chuckled. "I guess we'll just have to find out."

She kissed him, giving his cock a couple more pumps. His body shuddered against hers and she smiled against his lips, feeling a bit victorious. Yet she had married a man as stubborn as her, so she knew that if he thought he could wait, he would endure anything to prove it to her.

Pulling away, Regina looked in the eyes. "What if I don't want to wait? What if I want you inside me right now?"

"Do you?" he asked, voice husky as he continued to hover over her.

She nodded, bucking her hips so her wet sex rubbed against his leg again. "Can't you feel it?"

He moaned but pulled back, making her frown. "What are you doing, Robin?"

"Making sure you're really ready," he said, his fingers grazing her clit and making her groan. "I don't want to fall down on my job."

"Your job?" she asked, panting as he lavished more attention on her overstimulated clit. She feared she would come again just from what he was doing.

He smirked as he watched her writhe under him. "Ensuring you are thoroughly pleasured and have no complaints."

"Oh," she gasped. "Well, then, I say you're a star employee."

"Good." He then groaned. "God, you're so fucking wet…"

She hooked leg around him and pulled him closer to her, the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance. "Then I'm ready."

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her as he slowly entered her—inch by infuriating inch. She was tempted to push him in but told herself to be patient. It would be worth it in the end, she knew.

Regina gasped as he fully entered her. Her hand flew back up to his head, digging into his hair. "Oh god…"

"Does it feel good?" he asked, voice husky as he pumped in and out of her.

She groaned. "Very, very good."

He hummed, hooking his arm around her leg and lifting her knee even more. She cried out in pleasure as he sank deeper inside her. Robin picked up his speed, hitting a spot deep inside her that made Regina scream. Her toes curled and her body rose from the bed, her fingers unable to clutch onto the sheets.

Regina met his every thrust. His lips found her breast, sucking as he knelt back with her straddling him. She grabbed onto him, trying to brace herself as her body trembled beside his. Pleasure overwhelmed her and she knew she was going to explode.

She panted, her nails scratching at his stomach as his muscles moved with his every move. "Robin…"

"Are you close?" he asked, his hand massaging her neglected breast as their sweat-slicked bodies pressed together.

"Yes," she gasped. "So close…yet…still…"

He laid her down again, pushing her knee back again as he cupped her head. "I know what you need."

"Please," she begged, wishing for the release she had already felt twice that night.

Robin slid his hand through her hair, down their torsos until it reached her sex. His thumb pressed against her clit, the final ingredient needed. She shouted his name as she climaxed, falling over the edge with an arched back and eyes closed.

He lasted only a few more thrusts before spilling inside of her, groaning her name in her ear as he came. They rode out their orgasms together before falling together, a tangle of loose and sweaty limbs.

She lay there, panting as she turned her head toward where she felt Robin's hot breath. He kissed her forehead as his fingers began to comb out the knots in her hair. "I love you, lovely."

"I love you too," she murmured, sliding a hand over his chest until she stopped over his rapidly beating heart. "Thank you for coming out here."

"I did it mostly for me," he replied, kissing her forehead. "I just wanted to hold you."

She hummed, blindly positioning her head until it was pillowed on his chest. As she wrapped herself around him, she whispered: "I'm going to hold you first and never let you go."

He kissed her head one more time before she felt him sit up. The blankets were pulled over their bodies as he laid back down, letting her get settled again against him. As he wrapped his arms around her, she gave into sleep's siren call.

* * *

Regina reported to Belfrey Tower for her last attempt at convincing Victoria to change her mind about her campaign and to go with Gold and Associates for her marketing needs. She felt relaxed as she checked in with security, a result from a night spent with her husband. Robin had made her breakfast as well and they had shared a very enjoyable shower together before she had to leave. He told her he would make plans for their evening and she couldn't wait.

She just had to get through the rest of the day.

Her good mood evaporated slowly as she sat in one of the conference rooms having a conference call with her team back in Maine. The focus group results for Victoria's preferred campaign had come in and they were very bad. "People prefer the campaign we want her to do," August said. "They at least want to be fooled into thinking she's going to actually help the community rather than destroy it by selling overpriced condominiums to her wealthy, elite friends."

"Social media has already gotten wind of it despite our NDAs," Belle added. "We're already seeing a backlash and I can't imagine Victoria's people aren't."

Regina rubbed her forehead. "I don't think she cares about what the 'little people' think. Unless someone powerful and rich tells her it's wrong, she's not going to stop or change course. I can't see this being a win."

Her team was quiet before Belle asked: "What are you going to do?"

"Call Gold," Regina replied, leaning back. "Talk this over with him and hopefully we can agree on something before I have to go present to Victoria."

"Good luck," August said and Belle echoed the sentiments before Regina ended the call.

She took a moment, closing her eyes as she put together what she was going to say to Gold. Belle and August had provided her with a lot of good data, something she knew Gold would put value in. He no doubt also knew of the backlash already so she figured that would work in her favor. She pulled the phone back toward her as she prayed the conversation went as easily as she knew it should be.

"Ms. Locksley?" One of Victoria's assistants stood in the doorway looking very nervous. "They're ready for you."

Regina bit back her groan as she nodded, gathering her belongings. She stepped closer to the woman. "Lead the way."

"As you can see, data and focus groups support the campaign focusing on rejuvenating the community. People want to feel they are part of something bigger. By leaving the community garden intact, sponsoring local businesses and other investments, Belfrey Development will attract goodwill and clients interested in purchasing or renting condominiums," Regina finished, standing in front of Victoria and her officers.

Victoria frowned, crossing her arms. "What about the other campaign, the one that focuses on attracting the target clientele?"

"It didn't test well, Victoria," Regina replied. "And there's already a backlash on social media. No one is going to want to touch such a project."

One of the officers nodded. "She's right, Victoria. Our PR department is trying to do damage control as we speak."

"What do you meant 'trying'? How hard is it to explain that we want to transform this neighborhood from something rundown and disgusting to something new and beautiful?" Victoria asked, snapping at him.

Regina sighed. "I've spent time in Hyperion Heights. It's already beautiful. The city doesn't need new. It needs someone to preserve what's already there and help nurture it. People want a community, not a status."

"Then they're not the right people we want," she argued, looking at Regina like she was an idiot. "The other campaign will attract them. Who cares what the rabble think?"

"You'd be surprised," Regina replied coolly even though she felt ready to strangle the woman. "I really can't recommend that campaign. We can work to find a compromise."

Victoria grew stern. "I don't compromise."

They had reached an impasse and Regina's heart pounded in her chest. She had arrived at the moment she had been dreading—the moment where she had to admit this wasn't going to work out. However, she still couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. There had to be some platitude she could give that would by her time to return to Maine so Gold could be the one to deliver the bad news. It seemed only fair.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Locksley, but I think it's best if we keep our marketing in house," Victoria decreed. "That way I can make sure the right message gets out."

Regina received the message loud and clear, nodding. "Well, thank you for your time. I wish you the best of luck."

She gathered her things and left the conference room quickly, though she could feel Victoria right behind her. Therefore, it came as no surprised when the woman said: "I think you need the luck, Regina. I can't imagine Gold will be very happy when you return without the account. I know I wouldn't be."

"Gold understands how our business operates," Regina said, turning around to face a smug Victoria. "Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. You just pick yourself up and keep moving."

"How trite. Do you hang inspirational posters in your office, Regina?" Victoria asked, taunting her now.

Regina took a deep breath, knowing she had to walk the high road to walk away with her dignity intact. "Have a good day, Victoria. It was a _pleasure_ meeting you."

She turned away but Victoria wasn't done. "You're from Avalon, right? There's a famous psychologist from there who has written several books I think you might find interesting. Her name's Dr. Cora Mills."

"I'm very familiar with Dr. Mills' work," Regina replied, smirking as she approached the doors. She glanced over at Victoria. "And I must say, I think my mother would find you absolutely fascinating. Goodbye."

Victoria's surprised look made Regina grin as she approached the elevators, pressing the down button. She knew she would have to call Gold with the bad news but she was going to revel in that moment for a bit longer…at least until she got to the lobby, she figured as a red down arrow blinked at the far right elevator.

The doors opened and Regina was nearly knocked down by several men in suits. She pressed herself against the wall, waiting for them to all exit before she jumped on the elevator as the doors started to close. It descended, bringing her down to the lobby of Belfrey Development.

Her phone rang and she sighed when she saw it was Gold. Pressing the green button, she brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Well? How did it go?" Gold asked, sounding impatient.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped out into the lobby with a sigh. "She's decided to keep her marketing inhouse. She has some control issues."

Gold cursed. "How hard did you sell it?"

"As hard as I could've and even more," she answered. "Look, Gold, this was not going to work. We would've clashed with Belfrey on every campaign and you would've been complaining all the time. Besides, we were already getting negative attention for just courting her. You saw that, right?"

"Belle may have dropped off a copy of her research to me," he grumped. Regina knew that meant yes, he had.

She sighed. "Look, I know Belfrey would've been a big get for us but I do believe she would've cost us more than we would've gotten from her—both in time and money. This is probably for the…"

Regina trailed off as the elevator opened. Men in suits and jackets who were wearing holsters with badges surrounded an irate Victoria Belfrey and led her through the lobby. Her arms were behind her back and Regina caught sight of something silver when she turned to yell behind her. Handcuffs.

"Call my lawyer!" she shouted before turning to the men. "This is humiliating and unprofessional. I will have all your badges."

"Lady, I don't think you understand how much trouble you're in," one agent said.

Another nodded. "You have the right to remain silent. Please exercise it."

Victoria scowled as she was led out of her building. The press surrounded her, camera flashes going off as reporters shouted questions at her while the agents placed her in an unmarked black car.

"Regina?" Gold's voice was loud in her ear. "Regina, what just happened?"

"Victoria Belfrey was just escorted out of her building in handcuffs by men wearing jackets with every letter in the alphabet represented on them," she told him. "Good thing we didn't make that deal with her, huh?"

"I'll talk to you when you get back. You and Robin enjoy Seattle." He ended the call without another word.

She rolled her eyes but smiled as she placed her phone in her bag. Gold would never publicly thank her for keeping them from a bad deal but he would crow about how he knew Belfrey was bad news while giving Regina a nice bonus. They would never speak of it again.

With Victoria gone, the press had left as well. Regina stepped out of the building onto an empty Seattle sidewalk. She took a deep breath, ready for a relaxing weekend with her husband.

"Was that Victoria Belfrey being led out in cuffs?" Robin asked, drawing her attention to where he was leaning against the building. He approached her, kissing her hello.

She smiled into the kiss before pulling back. "Yes, it was."

"So I'm guessing you didn't land the account?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I don't think Gold is going to mind once he calms down," she replied, taking his hand. "Now we have the entire weekend to ourselves."

He grinned. "Good. There's this lovely pub around the corner with a very interesting owner."

Curiosity piqued, she asked: "Oh? How so?"

"You know the theory that there are seven people out there who look just like you? I found one of your doppelgangers," he said.

"Would her name happen to be Roni?" she asked, starting to piece the puzzle together.

He gave her a confused grin. "That's what the pub is called. I don't know if it's named for her. Why don't we go ask her?"

They headed down the street together, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Regina's doppelganger was indeed named Roni and the two found their similar appearances remarkable. Her hair was shorter than Regina's and she didn't straighten her curls. She was wearing a CBGB tank top with tight jeans, something Regina would fantasize about wearing but never have the guts to wear in real life. Roni served them herself, talking with the two. She revealed that her janitor was one of Robin's doppelgangers and when they caught sight of the man at work, they had to agree.

(Later, both Robin and Regina agreed they got the feeling their doppelgangers were at least attracted to each other if not romantically involved. They guessed attraction to each other was also something in their DNA).

As they ate, Roni also gave them information about Victoria Belfrey she had picked up from her patrons. It seemed that one of Victoria's overworked, underpaid and very abused assistants started to gather proof of her underhanded dealings with contractors and city officials. She waited for the right time to release it. Regina learned that Victoria had been so intent on demolishing the community garden because her purchase of the lot hadn't been on the up and up. She had also bribed the building commissioner to overlook it and issue her permits anyway. Concerned citizens worried that Victoria was going to ruin the neighborhood had discovered it. With the information the assistant provided, they went to city, state and federal agencies. Victoria was facing a lot of charges.

"Ding dong the witch is dead," Roni cheered. "We're celebrating all day. You're more than welcome to stay."

"Thank you but we have a lot planned for our remaining time in Seattle," Robin told her, taking Regina's hand.

Roni grinned at them. "Well, have fun. And don't be strangers."

* * *

Cora picked them up from the airport Sunday afternoon. She hugged Regina tightly before hugging Robin. "Did you have a fun weekend in Seattle?" she asked.

"Yep and it started by watching Victoria Belfrey get arrested," Regina replied, watching the carousel for her suitcase. "She definitely was something."

"From what I've heard on the news, I'd agree," her mother said as Robin pulled off their luggage.

She drove them to their house, where Queen greeted them enthusiastically. The dog let out little barks as she jumped around their feet, her tongue hanging out and her tail wagging fast. Regina picked her up, holding her close as she kissed her head. "Did you miss us, sweetheart?"

"Yes, she did," Henry replied with a smile. "Whenever she wasn't out on a walk, she would just lie on the couch with a wistful look on her face as she watched the door."

"Sounds like what she would do here," Robin replied, scratching behind the dog's ear.

Cora headed toward the kitchen. "Come on. Let's have dinner. I'm sure you're all starving."

Regina carried Queen in with her, unwilling to put the dog down. That night, Queen would curl up on her legs as Regina lay in Robin's arms. She would sigh and slip off to sleep, completely content.

Be it ever so humble, there definitely was no place like home.

* * *

 **A/N** : I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that it's been months since this has been updated! As many of you know, my laptop died in September and I lost the chapter I had been working on. After I started to rewrite it, I decided I didn't like where it was going so I shelved the prompt and decided to jump to this one instead. I thought it was going to be quick and easy.

That's a laugh now.

I'd like to thank shippinguntilinfinity on tumblr for the prompt. I hope you enjoyed it!

I promise the next chapter will be up next month as it will be Christmas themed. And I'm going to take another stab at the prompt to have Robin and Regina interact with his little cousin Daisy (and her sister Lucy).

Thank you all for your patience. You all are the best.

-Mac


End file.
